I am Kagome
by Makimashi Misao F.D.S.S.L.A
Summary: La decisión esta tomada y no hay vuelta atrás, Kagome había decidido tomar las riendas de su vida y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión. Un inesperado cambio, un secreto a voces, una batalla que sigue alargándose y una joven mujer que dejara su huella en la vida de todos a los que a tocado. El lord del Oeste puede derrotar a cualquier enemigo sin compasión menos a una mujer..
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

Parte I

"_Es mas fácil decir sin palabras lo que el silencio grita con desespero, mientras mi corazón herido se libera y mis lagrimas de agua y sal se vuelven sangre" _

_Elizabeth L._

Cap 1: Quiebre… El adiós

- ¡ERES UNA TONTAAAAAAAAAAA! – Resonó el enojado rugido varonil, sobresaltando a una bandada de aves que descansaban en los árboles del bosque cercano a la trifulca, obligándolos a levantar el vuelo huyendo alarmados del inminente peligro. Abajo en el claro del bosque se podía ver a un grupo bastante peculiar, un monje, una Taijiya, un cachorro de Kitzune, un felino y un Hanyo muy enojado, gritándole a una joven con un uniforme escolar que resultaba un poco indecente.

- ¡Inuyasha te estas pasando, cálmate!- Aconsejo el monje aun sabiendo que sus palabras no serían escuchadas por el temperamental Hanyo, que había estado gritándole a la joven durante los últimos cinco minutos sin parar.

- ¡Es la verdad!- Disparó secamente el aludido. - ¿Ni siquiera puedes defenderte a ti misma por UNA MALDITA VEZ?...- Rugió el joven lanzándole una mirada cargada de ira que oscurecía el brillo dorado de sus ojos. - ¡Y para colmo dices que te vas a tu casa!… siempre huyendo a todo "TU" rompiste la perla y "TU" tienes que buscarla, para "ESO" estas aquí eres nuestro detector de fragmentos y nada mas, como arquera apestas y como Sacerdotisa eres mediocre, Kiky….

- ¡INUYASHA SIENTATE!- grito la joven con ríos de lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas, podía entender y aceptar que estuviera enojado por no haber tenido la oportunidad de vencer a la bruja del viento, lo que no podía entender y creer era que fuera tan duro e hiriente con ella. - ¡No digas ni una palabra mas… es suficiente, es… su-fi-cien-te ya basta… - dijo entrecortadamente mientras el Hanyo se levantaba enojado de cráter que había formado, al estrellarse contra el suelo gracias a las palabras de subyugación de la joven. – ¡Se que no soy la mejor, nunca e pretendido serlo, NUNCA HE DICHO QUE LO SEA, JAMAS LO DICHO INUYASHA, no tienes derecho a tratarme así, se que no soy como tu perfecta "Kikyo" y no pretendo ser como Kikyo!, ¡YO NO SOY NI SERE KIKYO, NI HOY, NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS… Y NO QUIERO SERLO!, ¡YO SOY KAGOME!… ¡K-A-G-O-M-E… "ESA" soy YO… no soy "TU" detector de fragmentos, ni "mujer" ni "moza" ni "perra" ni ningún maldito adjetivo que quieras colocarme, nací y me dieron un nombre "USALO" por que no responderé ante nada mas que eso! – Soltó Kagome con un deje de amargura, viendo Inuyasha boquear como un pez fuera del agua tratando de darle una vez mas una disculpa vacía que con seguridad aceptaría, siempre lo hacia, siempre sonreía y dejaba pasar las cosas para ser herida en algún otro momento mas en el futuro.

- ¡Kagome!...- Gimió La Taijiya preocupada por los sentimientos de su joven amiga, hacía ya un año que se había unido al grupo, y había estado observando como la aptitud de Inuyasha empeoraba cada vez mas y ocurría con mas frecuencia después de que el Hanyo se desapareciera y se reuniera con Kikyo, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y rara vez la intuición le fallaba; miró a Miroku y el monje pervertido le devolvió la mirada con calma sin muestra de estar sorprendido, al parecer no era ella sola la que se esperaba un explosión así de parte de la cándida joven del futuro, miró al zorrito en sus brazos que a su vez observaba preocupado a la joven que amaba como a una madre.

- Kagome yo…- Murmuro Inuyasha olvidando por completo su enojo al ver el daño real y palpable que había causado a la joven Miko del futuro.

- ¡No Inuyasha… esta vez no!... ¿Dime Inuyasha que querías que hiciera?... ¿Cómo querías que "yo" sola luchara contra "Kagura" Inuyasha?... Yo no tengo una espada demoníaca que puede combatir el viento… No estoy entrenada y lo poco que puedo hacer es instintivo, hice lo que pude retuve los fragmentos conmigo y logré quedarme con otro así que dime: ¿QUE DIABLOS QUERIAS QUE HICIERA SI NO CORRER POR MI VIDA COMO EL INFIERNO?- Rugió Kagome finalmente centrada su ira y atragantándose con la autocompasión aplazándola para cuando estuviera en casa. – A diferencia de Kikyo Inuyasha yo tengo una vida que perder, ella no tiene nada que perder. Nada Inuyasha…- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos forzando las palabras a través e las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer y obligando a su voz a no flaquear, había llegado a un punto que tenía que soltarlo todo o enloquecería- ¿Quieres creer que húyo?... ¡Bien! Créelo, no pienso gastar mi "mediocre" energía en convencerte de lo contrario… estoy cansada… Inuyasha me voy a casa, tengo responsabilidades allá también y realmente "necesito" alejarme, necesito encontrar paz conmigo misma Inuyasha, no importa lo que "TU" digas, esta vez es por "Mi", por mi paz mental y espiritual estaré en casa por una semana y hazte un favor mientras estoy en casa y piensa en "Tu" aptitud y no se te ocurra buscarme por que te prometo que voy a sentarte de aquí al infierno y de regreso, quiero estar "sola" ok?... – Agrego cerrando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había usado en ella misma, antes de que Inuyasha llegara rugiendo como un oso con una astilla en un pata, lo guardó y cerró el bolso amarillo que la había acompañado durante un año en sus viajes en el tiempo y en la caza de la joya de las cuatro almas, lo aseguró en sus hombros con cuidado de no lastimarse mas de lo que estaba junto a su carajc con flechas y su arco.

- ¡Una semana! Eso es mucho tiempo como vamos a buscar los fragmentos y a Naraku!- Decía Inuyasha mirando por encima del hombro derecho de Kagome mientras esta lo ignoraba olímpicamente. - ¿Que vas a hacer moza?

- ¡Inuyasha, siéntate chico!- Disparo Kagome automáticamente y sin remordimientos- ¡Sango-chan, Monje Miroku, cuiden de Shippo si? – les pidió dedicándoles una calida sonrisa a pesar de los ojos enrojecidos y un poco inflamados.

- ¡Claro Kagome-chan cuídate ok?- Contesto Sango devolviendo el gesto.

- ¡Por supuesto Lady Kagome!- contesto el monje arrimadote a Sango, que automáticamente soltó a Shippo, y este a su vez brinco a los brazos de Kagome mientras un sonoro *Plaff* resonaba con fuerza. - ¡HENTAI! – rugió Sango lanzándole miradas asesinas al monje, que sonreía tontamente con una mano marcada en la mejilla y murmuraba algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "valio la pena".

- ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE DIABLOS HICISTE ESO? - Rugió Inuyasha saliendo finalmente del cráter echando chispas.

- Simple… "dije: Usa mi nombre", si no lo haces "Esa" será la consecuencia"- contesto Kagome secamente dejando a todos descolocados. – ¡Traeré Ramen, para ti Inuyasha no te enojes, tu te lo buscas!, Shippo, pórtate bien cariño hazle caso a Sango Ok?- dijo rascando detrás de las orejas del Kitzune que ronroneo feliz.

- ¡Si mama, tráeme una chupeta!- dijo el pequeño zorrito antes de saltar a los brazos de Sango.

- ¡Claro cielo.. Hasta luego!- se despidió colgándose el bolso a la espalda.

-¡Yo te..

- ¡No Inuyasha, no estamos lejos del pozo y quiero estar "Sola" no-me-sigas!...- Advirtió Kagome, realmente quería estar sola un rato antes de ver a su familia, el ultimo año había sido duro todos y para ella, entre sus estudios y la búsqueda de la perla poco tiempo le quedaba para descansar, e Inuyasha comportándose cada vez peor con ella, era mas de lo que podía soportar, a veces simplemente le habría gustado echar a correr y dejar a tras aquel desastre en que se había convertido su vida, desde que aquel demonio ciempiés la había arrastrado a aquella locura; había perdido la cuenta ya de las veces que había imaginado aquel día, se había imaginado a si misma dejando a Buyo simplemente allí en la caseta del pozo a que otro lo sacara de allí, se imaginaba miles de versiones, pero siempre el remordimiento de conciencia ganaba y aceptaba todo tal cual era, si no hubiese entrado en aquella caseta nunca habría conocido a Inuyasha, a Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara y a otros mas que se habían convertido rápidamente, en una colección de personajes que de un modo u otro habían tocado su vida y ella había tocado la de ellos... Naraku también, aunque odiaba admitirlo, esa parte de su vida realmente apestaba, Habría deseado nunca saber de el, pero las cosas eran como eran y nada podía hacer ella para cambiar nada, estaba allí 500 años en el pasado, en un pasado donde "ella" no había nacido aun. En fin, ya no había que lamentarse por la leche derramada, ahora tenía que terminar esto, ella realmente ansiaba terminar lo que ella había empezado en primer lugar, sabía que sus inicios habían sido mas que torpes, en un acto de su propia torpeza había partido la perla y ahora era su deber reunirla de nuevo, eso lo sabía no hacia falta que se lo gritaran a la cara, "**ese-error-suyo**" era una herida viva en su costado al que Inuyasha y a veces la misma Kikyo parecían encantarles pinchar hasta hacerla sangrar.

Lamentablemente el destino tenia otros planes, Naraku parecía haber desaparecido nuevamente enviando a sus acólitos de vez en cuando como para que no lo olvidaran, y por mas que lo buscaban el malvado Hanyo les eludía astutamente alargando cada vez mas la batalla final y su posterior retorno a la vida "normal", aunque por otro lado ella dudaba que alguna vez, después de vivir aquella historia, lograra tener una vida "normal" de nuevo… Total, ella conocía el futuro del Sengoku Jidai al siglo XXI pero no conocía su futuro del siglo XXI en adelante, ni siquiera sabía si sobreviviría la batalla final, era un pensamiento lúgubre que siempre evitaba cuando podía, pero que mantenía allí presente, nunca dejando de lado la posibilidad de que no sobreviviera, aquella era una ruleta Rusa y nadie tenía modo de ganar con seguridad, solo quedaba esperar y tener fe.

Kagome sonrió ausentemente perdida en sus pensamientos mientras le daba la espalda a Inuyasha y a su grupo y empezaba a alejarse hacía la aldea de Kaede, sabía que no estaba lejos, solo unos minutos caminando y ya estaría mas cerca de casa, mas cerca de su paz interior, mas cerca de su familia que la apoyaba incondicionalmente a veces con demasiado optimismo, su madre, su abuelo y su hermano actuaban como si estuvieran seguros de que ella vencería con facilidad cuando el momento llegara, ya quisiera ella ser "TAN" optimista, lamentablemente ella conocía la realidad de las cosas y su optimismo de desinflaba automáticamente, sonrió con algo de lastima por si misma, aquí estaba ahora con 16 años, el mismo Inuyasha no recordaba que hacía un año se habían conocido y que aquel día era su cumpleaños; "Inuyasha" si era un tema bastante delicado, sus sentimientos eran confusos, mas cuando ahora Inuyasha había cambiado tanto desde el retorno de Kikyo, poco importaba que estuviera muerta, poco importaba que ella robara una parte de su alma para poder permanecer en este mundo, poco importaba las veces que los había traicionado, el la a amaba y punto.- Kagome se detuvo abruptamente enfrentando aquella conclusión que se había venido negando a si misma, con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, antes de que algo grande y fuerte tropezara con ella duramente y la hiciera caer lastimándose las manos en el intento de amortiguar su caída y abriendo las heridas que había curado antes.

- ¡Fhe mujer que torpe eres!- Gruño Inuyasha quien como cosa extraña no hizo caso de su advertencia.

- ¡Inuyasha!... – Murmuro Kagome con la voz temblorosa de la rabia y el dolor, levantándose lentamente mirando sus manos sangrar y sus rodillas lastimadas. - ¡SIENTATEEEEEE! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA, ¡SIENTATE!, TE PEDI, ¡SIENTATE!, CLARAMENTE, ¡SIENTATE!, QUE NO, ¡SIENTATE!, ME SIGUIERAS, ¡SIENTATE!, ¡SIENTATE!, ¡SIENTATE!, ¡SIENTATEEEEEEEEE!- Rugió Kagome con todo el poder de su voz resonando a kilómetros a la redonda, repotenciada por la ira que la consumía, Inuyasha por otra parte fue azotado contra el suelo brutalmente cada vez que ella lo ordenaba formando en cada golpe un cráter cada vez mas profundo- ¡ES QUE LO UNICO QUE TE PEDI FUE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ UN RATO QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS!…. ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME SIGUIERAS, PERO!, ¿TU ALGUNA VEZ ESCHUCHAS?... ¡SIENTATEEEE!, ¡NOOOO TU NO ESCUCHAS AL MENOS NO A MI, TU ESCUCHAS LO QUE QUIERES Y LO DEMAS LO IGNORAS!, ¡SIENTATEEEEEEE! Y ENCIMA ME INSULTAS POR "TU" PROPIA TORPEZA, NO ME HABRIA CAIDO SI CIERTO "BAKA" NO ME ESTUVIERA SIGUIENDO CUANDO LE DIJE CLARA MENTE QUE _**"NO-QUERIA-QUE-ME-SIGUIERAS"**_!...- Rugió nuevamente sin notar tan centrada como estaba en su ira la presencia de otra persona que los observaba con creciente interés. - ¡Por Kami Inuyasha, quédate aquí o regresa con los demás por que si te pillo siguiéndome de nuevo, te juro como que mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi que me dedicare a sentarte de aquí al infierno y de regreso así me tome toda mi "corta vida humana" te juro que lo haré!, ¿Entendido?- Advirtió nuevamente lanzándole una mirada asesina al semi-inconciente Inuyasha en el fondo de un cráter que se estaba empezando a llenarse de agua.

- ¡Uhum!- respondió Inuyasha incapaz de decir nada mas, a diferencia de las veces anteriores estas sacudidas habían aumentado de fuerza y dolor, el realmente no quería que Kagome terminara dañándolo seriamente, esto solo confirmaba lo lejos que había ido esta vez y lo lejos que había llevado el humor de la joven del futuro.

- Bien Inuyasha descansa y sal de allí, eso se esta llenando de agua, no te vayas a ahogar. Inuyasha por favor no me hagas hacerte esto de nuevo, tu mismo te buscas esto, por una vez en tu vida respeta una decisión mía, respétame como persona Inuyasha… yo no soy alguien para dominar y eso ya lo sabes aun así lo intentas, **no va a pasar** Inuyasha, ni hoy, ni en 500 años simplemente **no-va-a-pasar**.- Kagome recalco alejándose de el nuevamente y tomando la dirección que la llevaría hasta el río, tenía que curarse esas heridas nuevas y volver a curar las otras que se abrieron con la caída, juró en su fuero interno y se prometió a si misma buscar la forma de estudiar y aprender de sus habilidades como sacerdotisa, no podía estar en ese estado todo el tiempo, había visto a la anciana Kaede curar enfermos con su poder espiritual, pero nunca había podido pedirle que la enseñara, entre sus responsabilidades en su época y la búsqueda de la perla a penas le quedaba para dormir, bañarse y comer, sin embargo tenía que entrenarse como fuera y de paso necesitaba otra cosa para inhabilitar a Inuyasha, iba a terminar haciéndole daño en serio pero a veces se cegaba. - ¡Grrr Es que solo a mi me pasan estas cosas! ¿Señor que hice de malo en mi otra vida para merecer esto?... ¡GRrrr olvídalo, "OLVIDA-ESO", tacha eso, mejor… ¿Que hice de malo en mis tres vidas anteriores para que me castigues así?, Lo único que quería era graduarme de la secundaria con notas aceptables, entrar en una buena Universidad y graduarme de alguna buena carrera, trabajar, ser independiente tal vez casarme y tener un gato gordo y perezoso como BUYO! Pero nooooo tenía que venir a parar aquiiiii!- se quejaba sin notar que había llegado al río y su monologo desesperado tenía mas de un testigo.

- ¡Eh Moza!, ¿Ya perdiste la cabeza que vienes hablando sola?- pregunto Jaken perplejo mirando a la mujer de Inuyasha balbucear sin sentidos. De repente el aura de la mujer flameo con fuerza frente a el casi achicharrándolo.

- ¿A quien rayos llamas "Moza" tu sapo feo y malo?- Rugió Kagome quitándole inconcientemente el Báculo de dos cabezas y golpeándolo con el y mandándolo a volar por el claro. – ¿Es tan difícil Kami-sama?, ¿Es tan condenadamente difícil llamarme por el nombre que me dieron mis padres? ¡mi nombre es Kagome, K-a-g-o-m-e y el día que lo uses dejare de llamarte "Sapo " y te llamare por tu nombre ok?- finalizo apuntándole con el báculo y dejándolo caer, quedándose paralizada en el sitio, allí justo a un lado de donde había caído el sapo inconciente estaba el hermano mayor de Inuyasha con los ojos cerrados, parecía dormir muy relajado, pero algo le decía que no se había perdido un solo detalle de la escena.- ¡Hunnm… ¡bien aclarado eso… estooo… buenos días Sesshomaru!- Saludó mas por ser costumbre innata en ella, que por deseos de llamar la atención del temible Taiyoukai, que había atentado contra su vida en mas de una ocasión y que reflejara abiertamente el desagrado que le producían los "débiles humanos" como solía generalizarlos.

-Sangras… - espetó Sesshomaru ignorando olímpicamente el saludo y dándole todo el poder de su ambarina mirada que parecía ordenarle que desapareciera de su divina presencia de inmediato, aquella mujer lo perturbaba de una manera que no comprendía y que definitivamente le molestaba decidió, el no quería ser perturbado por nada ni por nadie, mucho menos mujer humana de su medio hermano, sin embargo ella lo había perturbado desde el primer momento en que la había visto intentar defender con fiereza a su medio hermano, de el mismo Lord de las tierras de Oeste cuando buscaba a Tessaiga, y cuando solo ella había podido liberar la espada del sello de su padre le había intrigado y la había atacado en consecuencia, Sesshomaru sintió a su bestia removerse y gruñir inquieto, decidió dejar el asunto de "aquella" Miko en paz, no era sabio alterar a su bestia.

- ¡Kagome-sama!- Gritó una niña de unos nueve años sonriendo alegremente con un puñado de flores en sus manos y dispersando automáticamente la tensión del ambiente.

- ¡Hola Rin-chan mira que grande estas cariño!- Saludo Kagome dulcemente acercándose a la niña y dejando caer la pesada mochila el carajc con flechas y el arco a un lado antes de envolverla en una abrazo que esta devolvió con entusiasmo.

- ¡Estas lastimada!- Exclamo Rin alarmada viendo las heridas de Kagome que sangraban.

- ¡No es nada cielo, me caí y me lastime **soy tooorpe**!- Kagome se burlo de ella misma guiñándole un ojo a Rin sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Todas esas de una caída?- Señalo Rin mirando su brazo izquierdo vendado y un rastro de sangre que se hacía mas grande en sus costillas.

- ¡Oh rayos, Oh rayos, mama va a matarme!- Gimió Kagome mirando su uniforme destrozado, si bien el nuevo uniforme azul no dejaba ver tanto las manchas de sangre como el anterior, su madre iba a molestarse por el daño a este. – ¡ejem... No cielo las otras heridas son de un pelea con Kagura… pero todo bien, ella también llevo su parte de heridas. – contesto Kagome guiñándole un ojo para retarle importancia a su estado.

- ¡Vamos a lavarse esas heridas!- Ordeno la niña con una autoridad que por un momento le recordó a su madre, Kagome lanzó una mirada nerviosa hacia Sesshomaru que la vigilaba, como siempre que coincidía con su joven protegida y el sapo que empezaba a despertar, Kagome puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente decidiendo que no iba a malgastar su tiempo en mortificarse por el sapo, ahora Sesshomaru era otra cuestión MUY diferente.

- ¡Esto… no cariño estoy cerca de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, solo me curare las manos y las rodillas y seguiré mi camino, mi madre me espera y ella con seguridad me colgara de las orejas hasta arrancármelas por arruinar mi nuevo uniforme- contesto Kagome sonriéndole, mientras abría el bolso y sacaba su botiquín de primeros auxilios definitivamente mas liviano que de costumbre.

- ¡Pero!...- discutió Rin, mirándola genuinamente preocupada.

- ¡Rin… Déjala! – ordeno Sesshomaru observando la escena sin inmutarse, obviamente Rin con sus limitados instintos humanos, no percibía la incomodidad de la Miko, pero el si podía percibirlo, si bien su primer instinto era hacer que dejara de sangrar por que alteraba a su bestia, entendía que la mujer se sintiera incomoda en su presencia, todos los "humanos" con la sola excepción de Rin, se sentían incómodos alrededor de el, y a el le gustaba que fuera así decidió ignorando a su bestia gruñir enfadado.

- ¡Si déjala, si ella quiere ir apestando por todo el camino mejor con suerte alguien termina de ma…. – soltaba Jaken eufórico y con los ojos negros brillantes de sanguinaria esperanza, hasta que el puño de Sesshomaru se estrello contra su cabeza dejándolo inconciente otra vez.

- ¡Gracias Sapo, yo también te quiero!- masculló Kagome para si misma aunque Sesshomaru fue capaz de captar sus palabras cargadas de sarcasmo y se encontro admirando los bríos de la mujer de su hermano, debía admitir que la joven no era como ninguna de las mujeres youkais o humanas que había conocido en su excepcionalmente larga vida, dada su naturaleza demoníaca.

- ¿Y tu vives en la aldea de Kaede-Obachan?- pregunto Rin mientras Kagome lavaba y desinfectaba sus heridas mascullando insultos incomprensibles para no chillar por el ardor de los medicamentos.

- ¡No cielo, vivo cerca de la aldea de Kaede!- contesto Kagome ahogadamente jurando en su fuero interno por darle aquel espectáculo de su miseria personal a Sesshomaru que con toda seguridad estaría disfrutando de su dolor y de lo débiles que eran lo seres humanos. *** _ESTUPIDOOOOO, estupido Inuyasha, estupida perla, estupido Naraku, estupido Sapo y ttttuuuuuu estupido Youkai-asesino-perfecto, soy-el-mejor, endebles-humanos GRRrrrr! ESTUPIDOOOOOOO!*** _Juraba alegremente en su mente donde nadie podía escuchar sus desvaríos histéricos.

- ¡Kagome-sama esta gruñendo! ¿Le pasa algo duele? – Pregunto Rin inocentemente logrando que Kagome saliera de su trance y se volcara el alcohol en las rodillas, Kagome la miro con los ojos aguados de las lágrimas de dolor que se estaba obligando a contener, la niña la miraba con aquellos ojos marrones de cachorro abandonado, Kami era imposible para ella molestarse con alguien como Rin.

- ¡No… cielo… arde… un poco… Pero… así me curo!...- Dijo Kagome resoplando, mientras se ponía las bandas adhesivas en las rodillas y varias mas en las manos.- ¡Kami me caigo a pedazos!- suspiro cansinamente guardando todo dentro del bolso.

- ¡No creo que sea para tanto!- Soltó Rin alarmada, aunque la seguía mirando como si esperaba que de repente se desmoronara en una montaña de piezas frente a ella.

- ¡No cielo es solo una expresión, mira tengo algo para ti, no te lo había dado por que hace un buen rato que no nos vemos!- dijo sacando un bolso negro de Jean pequeño de su mochila, a lo que Rin reacciono con una sonrisa brillante de emoción.- ¡Uy… pero… esto… err… Sesshomaru esto es para que ella se lave los dientes y para su aseo personal!, ¿puedo dárselo? – se obligo a preguntar, después de todo la niña era su protegida así que era correcto preguntarle a el primero, no fuera a ser que lo tomara como excusa para intentar derretirla con su veneno.

-Hnn- se limito a decir Sesshomaru dejando a Kagome mirándolo a los ojos totalmente confundida, preguntándose ¿Que diablos quería decir con eso?

- ¡Gracias Sesshomaru-sama!- soltó alegremente la niña, mientras que Kagome rompió contacto visual se encogió de hombros y soltó el nudo de bolso decidiendo que si sumaba a sus preocupaciones la falta de conversación de Sesshomaru simplemente enloquecería y saldría chillando como si este la persiguiera con sangre en los ojos.

- ¡Bien Rin, presta atención, es necesario para nosotros los humanos bañarnos todos los días, las veces que sea necesario!, ¿ok?... ¡esto es un jabón de hierbas si le preguntas a la anciana Kaede te enseñara a hacerlo, con esto te lavas el cuerpo ok?...- explicaba Kagome asegurándose de que la chica entendiera. - ¡Bien, esta botella rosa es Shampoo esto sirve para lavar tu cabello y que quede brillante y limpio, esta botella amarilla es acondicionador, esto lo echas después de lavarte el cabello y enjuagarlo, lo dejas un ratito y luego lo sacas esto te ayuda a peinarlo sin que se enrede tanto y duela ¿ok?, le dejé la receta de estos dos a la anciana Kaede... y este frasco blanco es canela en polvo y esto- dijo sacando un frasco verde- son hojas de menta, las puedes encontrar en el bosque, lo que vas a hacer es triturar un par de hojitas de menta en un recipiente que tienes aquí, - agrego sacando un pequeño mortero de piedra. – con unas gotas de agua y un poquito de polvos de canela hasta que tengas una pasta, eso lo colocas en este cepillo naranja y te lavas los dientes con eso todos los días, preferiblemente al despertarte, antes y después de cada comida, te enjuagas luego con agua, el cepillo grande es para tu cabello ok?. – dijo finalmente Kagome, colocando todo dentro y entregándole el bolso a una sonriente Rin.

- ¡Gracias Kagome-sama!- dijo Rin emocionada tomando el bolso entre sus brazos como si fuera el objeto mas preciado que tenía.- Kagome sonrió al verla, de cierta forma Rin le recordaba a ella misma cuando era una niña pequeña, solo esperaba que el destino fuera mas benévolo con la pequeña de lo que había sido con ella y nunca la pusiera en la posición en la que estaba ella ahora.

- ¡De nada Rin!- dijo Kagome levantándose y asegurando su bolso y el Carajc con arco y flechas en el brazo sano,- ¡A una cosa Rin, El Shampoo y el jabón pican en los ojos, así que trata de que no caigan en ellos ¿si?- Dijo Kagome dándole un abrazo a la niña antes de volverse para retomar su camino.

- ¿Todavía estas aquí?- acuso el Sapo recuperando la conciencia.

- ¡Cállate!- Disparo Kagome con fastidio ignorando al Demonio Kappa olímpicamente y deteniendoce frente a Sesshomaru. - ¡No te ofendas Sesshomaru, pero… Sabes que Rin esta creciendo y bueno ella esta cambiando…

- ¡Ve al punto Miko!…- dijo este levantándose sobrepasándola en estatura, obligándola a levantar la mirada para poder verle el rostro, Kagome se sintió diminuta frente al hermano de Inuyasha, este a diferencia de Inuyasha lograba imponerse sin mucha alharaca y aunque le habría encantando mandarlo al mismísimo infierno apreciaba demasiado su vida como para "empujar" mucho al Taiyoukai, que la despacharía a ella al infierno sin mucha ceremonia. – Este Sesshomaru sabe que va a mo..

- ¡No... Por Kami Sesshomaru, No me refiero a eso!... yo evito pensar en eso!...- Lo corto ella sudando frío aterrada de su propio atrevimiento. _*** ¿Quien diablos le mandaba a abrir la boca?, ¿Por que se metía en la boca del gran Youkai-malo-y-venenoso? ¡Aaaaaaah! Si, "Rin" esa simpática niña que le robo el corazón la primera vez que la vio… era idiota, era muy idiota si!*** _pensaba histérica – ¡ejem… errr, no se que tanto sepas del crecimiento de los niñas humanas Sesshomaru, pero Rin esta cerca de cambiar unos años mas o unos meses mas no lo se con seguridad a veces el cambio llega temprano a los 10 años y otras veces a los 13, y cuando eso suceda ella necesitara a una mujer que le explique lo que ocurre en su cuerpo y como esta cambiando y bueno… un millón de cosas mas, se que no te caigo bien… ehem… bueno a ti _**nadie**_ a excepción de Rin te cae bien, así que por ella, acércate a la aldea de la anciana Kaede y ánima a Rin-chan a que hable con la anciana para que ella la guié cuando el momento llegue y…

- ¿Hablas de el celo Miko?- Pregunto el impasiblente sin dejar ver expresión alguna y observándola con atención, por lo que le era imposible a Kagome saber de que animo estaba, bueno habían cruzado mas de tres palabras y aun tenía la cabeza en su lugar así que parecía que estaba de buenas.

- ¿El… Q..Qué… que?... – Balbuceo ella boquiabierta sonrojándose hasta la raíz del cabello y retrocediendo tres pasos poniendo distancia entre ella y el Lord del Oeste instintivamente, mientras este permanecía en el mismo sitio mirándola impasible con la sola excepción de una elegante ceja arqueada en una pregunta muda. - ¡No por Kamiiiiiii… no, las humanas no sufrimos de esos… errr... "males"!... solo llévala con Kaede y ella le explicara, si este cambio llega sin que ella entienda lo que le sucede, ella va a estar muy asustada, Sesshomaru y bueno tu puedes pensar mal y terminar matando a medio mundo creyendo lo peor… y bueno no es que eso te importe mucho no? Jejejeje… solo piénsalo ok?... yo esto… mejor me voy si?. Hasta luego Rin-chan cuídate!- se despidió nerviosamente agitando el brazo sano y casi echando a correr lejos del Taiyoukai que parecía a punto de transformarse y tragársela después de una buena masticada.

- ¡Hasta luego Kagome-sama vuelva prontooooo!- Se despidió Rin mostrándole a Ah-Un los regalos de Kagome, mientras que Sesshomaru permanecía impasible mirando a la extraña Miko, que había apaleado a su hermano hasta la semi-inconciencia, que habia dado regalos y consejos a su protegida y se había atrevido incluso a darle consejos a el, al Gran Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, lord de las tierras de Oeste ni mas ni menos. Sesshomaru miro a su protegida atentamente como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, estaba un poco mas alta y su cuerpo infantil estaba dando paso a las formas de una mujer en ciernes, por un momento se quedo congelado en el sitio, ella estaba envejeciendo como todos los humanos, ella estaba cambiando y si era honesto con el mismo, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el cambio que esa Miko le había echo notar.

- Maldita mujer…- Gruño Sesshomaru apartando la mirada de su protegida y viendo a la joven Miko cambiar su paso rápido y echar a correr como si los demonios del inframundo la persiguieran, tal vez la joven Miko había sentido su Youki elevarse e ir tras ella a darle caza. *** _Tonta_ *** -pensó mirándola, correr solo incitaba a los instintos de su bestia a la caza, pero matarla no cambiaba el echo de que decía la verdad, Rin necesitaba saber lo que sucedería con ella, y el necesitaba saber que haría con ella entonces, cuando "ese" cambio sucediera. - ¡Rin, Jaken, no vamos!

…

- ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta!- resoplaba Kagome aferrandoce a su Sutra como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras llegaba a la aldea de Kaede jadeando por el dolor y el esfuerzo. *** _Es que solo a ti pedazo de tonta se te ocurre la brillante idea de darle un consejo-advertencia-sermón, nada mas y nada menos que a Sesshomaru, el no se tocaría el corazón "si es que tiene" para meterse en el papel de la reina de corazones de Alicia en el país de las maravillas y cortarte la cabeza alegremente con sus propias garras venenosas por eso, pero encima sacar a relucir su ignorancia sobre "algo" uffffffff es que solo YO, el pato Lucas, y el coyote ufff…f nota mental para mi, resaltar que "YO" supero con creces a los dibujos animado… rayos que poco sentido de supervivencia tengoooooo!***_ pensaba agitada sin dejar de echar miradas atrás por si Sesshomaru decidía que era una impertinente y resolvía sacarla de su miseria con un solo movimiento rápido de su muñeca, respiró ahogadamente deteniéndose frente a la cabaña de Kaede.

- ¡Kagome, muchacha pasa!- Saludo Kaede desde adentro, Kagome dejo caer por tercera vez aquel día su mochila el arco y las flechas y se sentó frente a la anciana Kaede.- ¿Que tienes niña que vienes tan agitada?.

- ¡Hm.. Nada anciana Kaede solo soy una tonta!... esto… podría curarme un poco antes de irme a casa, no quiero que mi madre se preocupe!- pregunto Kagome agotada por la carrera y al parecer todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, finalmente se lanzaba sobre ella con toda su fuerza.

- ¡Claro muchacha!- dijo la anciana sabiendo que aguas profundas cruzaban los ojos azules de la joven Miko del futuro, pero que ella no diría mas de eso, era la naturaleza de la joven no agobiar a otros con sus problemas, pero ella podía saber sin preguntar que Inuyasha y su propia hermana eran los causantes de aquella aura de tristeza de la joven del futuro. Kaede deslizo sus manos sobre las costillas de Kagome sin llegar a tocarla, la joven sintió como un ligero picor y un calor se acumulaba agradablemente sanándola.

- ¡Anciana Kaede, ¿Que puedo hacer para mejorar mis habilidades de sacerdotisa?- Dijo Kagome finalmente retirándose las vendas del brazo izquierdo donde ya no habían heridas que sanar y los parches de sus manos y rodillas. – ¿Como puedo aprender esto, a sanarme a mi misma y a los otros?

- ¡Tienes que entrenar muy duro muchacha, Kikyo fue entrenada desde que aprendió a andar y cuando yo nací hicieron lo mismo conmigo a pesar de que mi habilidad no era tan grande como la de mi hermana, ¿Cómo sanar?, ¿Como mejorar?, primero medita, necesitas equilibrio en cuerpo, mente y alma, tal vez te cueste un poco por que mi hermana tiene parte de tu alma ahora, para permanecer en este mundo, pero si logras hacerlo a pesar de eso entonces serás una sacerdotisa, tal vez mas fuerte que mi hermana!- contesto la anciana viendo finalmente parte de la angustia de la joven.

- ¡Kaede, yo no quiero ser mas o igual de fuerte que Kikyo, solo quiero mejorar para dejar de ser una carga para todos, no hace falta ser un genio para ver que yo soy el punto débil del grupo, solo quiero mejorar no es una competencia de talento!.- Dijo Kagome automáticamente, temerosa de que Kaede pudiera pensar que su objetivo fuera ser más que su amada hermana, por que sabía que fuera lo que fuera Kikyo, Kaede seguía amándola como su hermana que era, e incluso podía entenderlo, por que pasara lo que pasara con Sota ella lo amaría igual y si fuera al revés sabía que su hermano nunca dejaría de amarla, esos eran lazos irrompibles, intocables muy sagrados y ella los entendía perfectamente.

- ¡Lo se muchacha, lo se, se que eres demasiado noble para eso, yo solo digo lo que siento, en fin, medita trata de equilibrarte, cuando sientas que estas lista, solo visualiza tu poder siéntelo dentro de ti, siente como fluye por tu sangre y dirígelo a tus manos, sobre una herida imagina como esta se cierra limpiamente, imagina la herida, la piel, la carne, el hueso y la sangre libre de mal, de enfermedad y cerrándose limpiamente; contra un enemigo, imagina que es un arma afilada que tienes en tus manos y tu poder actuara como tal; tratare de ubicar algunos pergaminos para ti para que estudies y mejores, pero principalmente debes meditar, debes de llegar a un acuerdo con tu mente, cuerpo y alma y podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, tu poder es definitivamente mas grande que el mío y el de mi hermana, solo que pareciera que algo te bloqueara, por ahora llévate este royo para iniciar estará bien.- dijo la anciana entregándole un royo muy viejo de pergamino.

Kagome sonrió agradecida y dejó sus flechas y su arco en la cabaña y corrió hacia el pozo saludando a los pocos aldeanos que encontró en su camino. Finalmente llegó a su destino y sin esperar un segundo más trepó el borde y saltó como lo había estado haciendo durante el último año, la luz azulada la envolvió en hondas parecidas al agua llena de energía, al tocar el fondo pudo sentir la diferencia y supo con seguridad que estaba en casa, trepó la escalera y salió de la caseta del pozo y soltó el bolso por cuarta y ultima vez en ese día, en la entrada de la casa junto a sus zapatos, respiró profundo sosteniendo el pergamino contra su pecho como, el faro de esperanza que era para ella y por primera vez en aquel día sonrió de corazón.

Owari…


	2. Decisiones Valkyrie

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" _Y decidí olvidarte, decidí arrancar tu recuerdo de mi memoria, tomar los trozos de mi corazón y forjarlos en el fuego del dolor y la agonía para levántame mas alta, mas fuerte e invencible que nunca, ya no serás tu quien me rompas el corazón, pues no tendrás poder alguno sobre mi, ya tendrá que ser otro amor, mas grande, mas fuerte, uno de verdad, tomaré mi espada y en mi grito de guerra sabrás lo que has perdido sin remedio y lo lamentaras… ¡Adiós!"_

_Elizabeth L._

Cap 2: Decisiones. "Valkyrie"

- ¡ESTOY EN CASA!- gritó Kagome alegremente en modo de saludo general y entró al recibidor antes de que su hermano se estrellara contra ella y la envolviera en un abrazo de oso.

- ¡Hermanita!- Saludó Sota sonriendo alegremente sin dejar el psp3 a un lado. – ¿Como te fué ya derrotaste a todos los malos?- preguntó como siempre dedicándole una sonrisa; su hermano preguntaba siempre lo mismo como si fuera fácil "patear" a todos los malos como decía a menudo, mas deseaba ella ser una de esas heroínas de sus juegos de video que tanto le gustaban a el, que lanzaban hechizos poderosos y sacaban armas mas grandes que ellas de la nada y "pateaban" al malo del juego… pero su realidad era otra, tan penosa que no se atrevía a matarle la ilusión a su hermanito, diciéndole : _**"Oye Sota, la cosa no es así, veras soy patética como sacerdotisa y tengo que rogarle a la flecha que de en el blanco por que a veces no va donde quiero, y bueno esta Kikyo que es como una de esas chicas de tus juegos que generalmente aparece en escena y resalta aun mas su nivel y sobresale la falta del mío, lo siento soy un fiasco!"**_; no definitivamente, no iba a ser ella la que matara la ilusión de su hermano menor no, ahora se iba a esforzar aun mas hasta que se cayera a pedazos de verdad para mejorar y ser la verdadera heroína que su hermano creía que era, bastante malo sería lo que había decidido hacer y sabía que no se retractaría, solo esperaba sobrevivir a su decisión.

- ¡No Sota, los malos están escondidos y no los encontramos, pero cuando lo haga les daré una patada o dos en tu nombre si?- le dijo sonriendo a su hermano que se ilumino con una sonrisa cegadora antes de recordar su juego de video y salir corriendo murmurando algo de una "memory card", Kagome sonrió ausentemente ante las cosas de su hermano menor.

- ¡Estamos en la cocina cariño!- Escuchó a su madre arrancándole una sonrisa, ellos parecían haber llegado a un arreglo de turnos, siempre la recibía Sota y su pregunta típica y luego su madre y su abuelo la abordaban, Kagome llegó a la cocina y ver la escena familiar le aligero el peso de su alma, su madre vigilando varias ollas con una taza de té en las manos y su abuelo en la mesa de la cocina con otra taza de té y varios pergaminos sagrados que no tenían poder, ni para matar a una mosca y sobre la mesa una taza de te recién servida para ella. – ¿Como te fue... hum… Tu uniforme es un desastre sabes?

- ¡Si mama, será mejor que no lo lleve mas a Sengoku lo siento!, pues nada Naraku no aparece en ningún lado, se lo trago la tierra parece, aunque no deja de mandar de vez en cuando alguno de sus creaciones seguimos sin encontrarlo a "el", esto fue con uno de ellos!- Señalo Kagome apuntando a su uniforme destrozado, gruñendo en su fuero interno definitivamente la tierra iba a intoxicarse con el y en algún momento tendría que escupirlo, debía admitir que aquello en realidad actuaba en su favor, ella necesitaba ese tiempo muerto para pulir lo poco que sabía de su poder.

- ¡Si quieres revisaré los pergaminos del templo a ver si dicen algo de donde esta hija!… ¿Por cierto que es eso que traes allí?- pregunto el abuelo señalando el pergamino que Kaede le había dado.

- ¡Es un pergamino que me prestó la anciana Kaede para aprender a manejar mejor mis poderes… bueno… err abuelo… esto..- dijo Kagome titubeando pensando en los horrores que la esperaban.- ¡Necesitoquemeentrenes queme enceñestodoloqueteenceñaronati, necesito mejorar mi nivel!- lo escupió lo mas rápido que pudo antes de arrepentirse, su abuelo se levanto de golpe brincando como un niño el día de Navidad por toda la cocina.

- ¡Si, sabia que algún día me lo pedirías! Te tardaste lo tuyo pero si! ¡"YO" voy a entrenar a la Shikon no Miko! JOJOJOJOJOJOJO!- Finalizo agarrándole las manos y riéndose histéricamente mientras su madre solo sonreía mirando a su abuelo dar saltos como un jovencito.

- ¡Esto… ejem.. Gracias abuelo… yo voy a darme un baño y…- dijo Kagome sobrecogida por la explosión de su abuelo que ya empezaba a balbucear cosas sobre el entrenamiento, Kagome miro a su madre y esta le devolvió la mirada diciéndole sin palabras _"Gracias le has hecho muy feliz"_ refiriéndose al abuelo aplacando un poco el horror de Kagome ante la explosión de su anciano abuelo.

- ¡Cuando termines de bañarte ponte ropa ancha y cómoda y ve al templo, el entrenamiento empieza "ahora" muchacha!- Dijo su abuelo con un filo de acero que nunca le había conocido, dándole inconcientemente ganas de pararse firme y saludar. – ¡Y déjame eso a ver que es!- añadió autoritariamente señalando el pergamino que automáticamente le entrego por reflejo.

- ¡Hem.. Si claro abuelo!- dijo Kagome saliendo de la cocina con la taza de te que su madre había dispuesto para ella, sin poder evitar mirarla perpleja por el estallido de su abuelo aun fresco en su memoria. Kagome miro su casa por un momento indeterminado, recordando como años anteriores al Sengoku su vida parecía tan normal y superficial como la de cualquier adolescente de su edad, sonrió ausentemente con un deje de tristeza, perdonando y cerrando firmemente la puerta a la niña que fue y la adolescente "común" que debería haber sido, ya era hora de dejar de mirar atrás y jugar las cartas que le habían tocado era Kagome Higurachi, tenia 16 años era La sacerdotisa guardiana de La perla de Shikon le doliera a quien le doliera, fuera o no la mejor Sacerdotisa era "ella" y nadie mas, viajaba en el tiempo a través del pozo antiguo que estaba en el Templo Shinto de su familia, había tomado una decisión finalmente, había tomado un camino y trabajaría duro para cumplir su meta, se esforzaría hasta la extenuidad si tenía que hacerlo, no se defraudaría a si misma decidió, tomándose el té verde de dos tragos y dejando la taza en el recibidor, subió las escaleras y paso frente a la habitación de su hermano que estaba en el quinto cielo con sus juegos de videos, recordándole una vez mas por que luchaba, por la seguridad de los que amaba, aquel futuro estaba en el filo de la navaja hasta recuperar la perla y destruir a Naraku y por Kami que lo haría daría lo mejor de si.

Se quitó el Uniforme automáticamente, mirando ausentemente su habitación, como siempre atemporal, la única diferencia era el ordenador que su madre le había regalado por su promoción y que al final terminaba usándolo mas Sota que ella, a raíz de sus viajes que la mantenían lejos de casa, sonrió divertida ante las rarezas de su vida, en realidad no podía quejarse, otras chicas pasaban su vida esperando que alguna aventura les tocara la puerta, ella había caído en un pozo llevada por un demonio ciempiés y había entrado al cuento de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas solo que el sombrerero loco era Inuyasha, Naraku el conejo, Sesshomaru la reina… Kagome se detuvo frente al espejo y se imagino a Sesshomaru de reina de corazones, y estallo en carcajadas histéricas que terminaron en llanto roto y descorazonado, Inuyasha le había echo daño, y lo peor era que lo volvería hacer y ella lo disculparía como siempre, no estaba en su naturaleza "odiar" simple y llanamente, ahora veía que su promesa iba a costarle mas que una sarta de lagrimas, iba a costarle la cordura también, pero finalmente se había enfrentado a el echo real de que Inuyasha amaba a Kikyo, por allí podría empezar a depurar a Inuyasha de su corazón, sería una tarea dura, pero si ella se lo proponía sabía que podía lograrlo, el no rompería su corazón de nuevo, simplemente se negaba a seguir sufriendo por un amor que en primer lugar nunca fue suyo, cuando el despertó de su sello en el árbol Sagrado un año atrás la había llamado "Kikyo" y siempre hubo el punto de comparación, que solo termino acentuándose aun mas cuando Kikyo volvió a la vida en un cuerpo de barro y cenizas, lamentablemente había echo una promesa y siempre había sido de esas personas que contra viento y marea cumplían las promesas, ahora veía que también era de las personas que sin importar cuanto daño sufrieran realmente cumplía las promesas, no sabía si llamarse "noble", "patética", "estupida" o simplemente Patetica–noble-estupida, siendo ella como era posiblemente el ultimo adjetivo era el correcto. Dejó de lado su triste introspección y se arranco del espejo, tomo una bata de baño y permaneció felizmente en blanco durante su baño, simplemente dejo su mente caer en la rutina de bañarse lavarse el cabello, secarlo, vestirse tomar los fragmentos asegúralos en su cuello e ir al Templo como había quedado con su abuelo, de este entrenamiento dependían su vida, y el futuro en el que vivía. Se detuvo frente al árbol sagrado y lo miro con el mismo amor que lo había visto cuando era una niña pequeña y su padre aun vivía.

- ¿Tu lo sabías no?, ¿Siempre supiste lo especial que serías para mi verdad?- Dijo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa al árbol Sagrado que había cobijado bajo su sombra su niñez, y ahora su misión había empezado allí en aquel mismo lugar 499 años en el pasado.

- ¿Se siente bien joven?, no esta bien hablarle a los árboles ¿Sabe?- Dijo la voz de un hombre mayor tras ella, Kagome se sobresalto, había estado tan perdida en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo donde estaba, sabía que debía dejar de hacer eso, pero la mayoría de las veces se perdía en sus pensamientos sin notarlo, se volvió sonriendo y se encontró con un hombre mayor un poco mas bajo que su hermano.

- ¡Hola bienvenido al Templo Higurachi!- Saludo Kagome dedicándole una sonrisa segadora e inclinadote mientras saludaba.

- ¿ejem… gracias, te sientes bien muchacha?- pregunto el hombre nuevamente mirándola un poco perplejo. Ella sonrió nuevamente y miro al árbol sagrado parándose junto al hombre mayor.

- ¡Si gracias… verá este es un árbol muy especial, si hay algún peso en su corazón, alguna duda puede venir aquí sentarse bajo su sombra y contarle a el sus penas, el alivio que brinda es tal, que a veces yo puedo sentir que de echo esta vivo!- Dijo Kagome sintiendo como la paz del árbol sagrado se posaba sobre ella como en respuesta por sus palabras.

- ¿Y como alguien tan joven como tu puede saber de penas del corazón y de dudas, algún chico te a dejado es eso?- pregunto el anciano curioso, Kagme sonrió tristemente.

- ¡No hay edad para sentir penas del corazón o dudas Sr… y a su pregunta no, nadie me a dejado, me temo que mas bien… soy yo la que a dejado a alguien atrás!- Contesto Kagome sintiendo como una pesada carga parecía levantarse de sus hombros y de su corazón con su admisión.

- ¿Y por eso estas tan triste que hablas con el árbol?- pregunto nuevamente el anciano mirándola atentamente con sus ojos negros fijos en ella.

- ¿Acaso no es triste dejar personas atrás?- pregunto Kagome mirando ausentemente la copa del árbol. – ¡Si lo es, ya sea por decisión propia o por que la muerte nos obligue a decirle adiós, siempre es triste dejar a alguien atrás, pero son esas decisiones y esas cosas de la vida las que nos hacen crecer y madurar, supongo que me estoy haciendo vieja!- sonrió Kagome.

-¡Pensamientos profundos para una joven muchacha Como usted!- dijo el hombre perplejo.

- ¡Kagome te estoy esperando donde es…. Katsuga-san como esta!- se corto su abuelo mirando al anciano junto a su nieta. - ¡Habíamos quedado hoy! Lo olvide Kagome cariño ¿será que mañana…?- dijo su abuelo suplicante, Kagome sonrió casi maternalmente.

-¡Claro abuelito, de todos modos tengo que hacer unas compras y ponerme al día en la escuela!- dijo dedicándole una mirada curiosa a los dos ancianos.

- ¡Así que esta es tu famosa nieta!- dijo El señor Katsuga palmeando la espalda de su abuelo jovialmente.

- Si, si! Ella es mi nieta y próximamente tomara mi lugar en el Templo, ella es una sacerdotisa poderosa!- informo el anciano lleno de orgullo, por un momento Kagome lo miró perpleja la idea de tomar el control del templo nunca había pasado por su mente, pero no era tiempo de discutir con su abuelito.

- ¡Oh muchacha tu no me vas a tirar pergaminos sagrados cada ves que le gane en ajedrez a tu abuelo verdad?- comento en broma el Sr. Katsuga haciendo sonrojar a Kagome hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¡Por Kami no!...- gimió Kagome horrorizada mientras su abuelo reía de buena gana sonrojado de vergüenza. - ¡Abuelo dame los pergaminos ahora!- Exigió Kagome estirándole la mano a su abuelo lanzándole una mirada asesina.

- ¡No hijita y como exorcizo sin mis pergaminos?- refunfuño el anciano.

- ¡Abuelo los-pergaminos-"ahora"!- ordenó nuevamente logrando que su abuelo sacara su alijo de pergaminos y los pusiera en la palma de su mano, donde crujieron y se estiraron con tal fuerza que los tres se quedando mirando los "inofensivos" pergaminos.- ¡Estos no son los de siempr!, ¿De donde sacaste "estos" abuelo?.- preguntó perpleja, mirando con desconfianza los pergaminos en su mano.

- ¡Ella es fuerte y natural para estas cosas!- declaró el anciano Katsuga.

- ¡Si ella lo es!- dijo el anciano mirando a su nieta especulativamente - ¡Estos son nuevos, ve al templo y siéntate a meditar un buen rato prende incienso y analízate a fondo Kagome, piensa en lo que quieres alcanzar, ponte las metas que quieres alcanzar bien claras, medita por una hora por hoy, mañana seré mas duro, después cuando vallas a tus compras añade a tu lista los libros que te deje anotados en el templo ve muchacha y deja esos en el altar!- ordeno su abuelo mirando a su nieta asentir a cada orden

- ¡Bien mucho gusto en conocerlo señor Katsuga!- dijo Kagome despidiéndose

- ¡Un placer para mi Kagome-san!- dijo el anciano arrancándole una sonrisa cegadora a la aludida. Kagome dejo a los ancianos frente al árbol sagrado y ella siguió hacia el templo, a esa hora no había un alma, en una hora mas sería hora de almorzar y todo mundo estaba en casa o en algún local de comida rápida, se quito las pantuflas y se quedo con los tabi blancos, coloco los pergaminos en el altar junto a las tablas mourtorias y toco con reverencia la tabla de su propio padre, a pesar de que los años habían pasado desde la muerte de su padre, Kagome no podía creer que aquel hombre gentil de sonrisa fácil hubiera partido, le dolía especialmente el echo de que Sota nunca lo hubiera conocido, el habría estado muy orgulloso de Sota y a pesar de todo también lo había estado de ella, Kagome sintió una presencia conocida, pero se volvió para encontrar que seguía sola, tal vez había pensado con tanta fuerza en su padre que lo había sacado de su descaso?.

- ¡Te extraño tanto papa, desearía que estuvieras aquí, que Sota se apoyara en ti, que mama te tuviera junto a ella y que volvieras estar allí para sostenerme, te quiero!- murmuro negándose a llorar, su padre odiaba que ella o su madre lloraran, el había echo en vida cualquier payasada para hacerlas reír cuando por alguna razón alguna de ellas echaba a llorar, forzó una sonrisa en sus labios, prendió incienso rezo un Sutra a su padre a la abuela y a la Tía que nunca había conocido, para que descansaran en paz y alcanzaran el nirvana finalmente.

Después de sus oraciones se sentó en medio del salón en posición de loto cerro los ojos, y trato de hacer lo que Kaede le había dicho, aquel día se había echo demasiadas introspecciones para hacerse otra mas, Kagome trató de enfocar su energía, pero sentía que se le escapa de las manos era frustrante, entonces recordó, equilibrio cuerpo mente y alma, pero si su alma estaba seccionada que haría respecto a eso?... no lo sabía hasta ahora su poder había funcionado de forma instintiva, ella solo había echo lo que su corazón le había ordenado, su corazón… ¿Podría ayudar su corazón en este entrenamiento? A falta de una parte de su alma, su corazón que permanecía intacto podría con la tarea?... entonces tendría que equilibrar cuerpo ,mente, alma y corazón, pero como?... como unir esos 4 elementos para una mismo fin, tal vez La gran Sacerdotisa Midoriko había unido esos 4 elementos cuando creo la perla de Shikon, ¿Ese era el riesgo?, ¿Pero por que ella se vio obligada a hacer eso? Solo eran conjeturas pero… una vez mas Kagome sintió una presencia familiar detrás de ella, la presencia era tan real que ella sentía que podía estirar las manos y tocarla, se volvió rápidamente pero no encontró nada, el aura se disolvió tan rápidamente que no pudo reconocer siquiera la naturaleza de la presencia, solo la sentía familiar.

- ¡Estoy perdiendo la cabeza finalmente!- decidió sentándose nuevamente, con los ojos cerrados empezó a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y a acompasar su respiración a el ritmo de sus pulsaciones cardiacas, respirando con calma visualizo su sangre corriendo por sus venas bombeado desde su corazón hacia todos los rincones de su cuerpo trato de sentir su energía, de reconocerla, cuando esta finalmente respondió a su llamado y ella lucho por controlar su emoción y empezó a trasladar su poder desde el núcleo imaginario en su estomago hacia sus manos, visualizo su energía caliente y curativa abrió lentamente sus ojos y miro sus manos resplandeciendo débilmente en una luz rosácea y violeta muy suave solo una débil película traslucida Kagome sonrió y dio paso a la emoción que se había guardado antes haciendo desaparecer la energía de sus manos, ahora tenía mas expectativas de si misma, ella podría lograrlo, no era mucho lo que había echo, no era la cosa mas grande ni mas fuerte, pero lo había logrado ella en a penas unas horas, desde que la anciana Kaede le diera sus consejos; Kagome sintió una vez mas esa energía casi tocarla y sonrió, estaba segura de lo que estaba percibiendo. – ¡Ok mi querido amigo fantasma si quieres quedarte quédate, estoy alegre así que no me molestara tu compañía ok? Eso si, si eres de los que asustan te vas a enterar!...- dijo Kagome riéndose de si misma, miro distraída mente su reloj y se levanto de un brinco- ¡OH rayos, me e tomado mas de una hora, tengo que comer… y salir a hacer mis compras y... la escuela Kami por favor que mi abuelo no se halla inventado una enfermedad Terminal, o vergonzosa o… cualquiera que implique relaciones sexuales si?- rogó en voz alta tomando la hoja pulcramente doblada sobre el altar de su familia mirando desconcertada el racimo de gardenias rojas que estaba segura no estaban allí cuando ella llego. – ¿Y ustedes de donde vinieron hermosas? – pregunto ausentemente deslizando la punta de sus dedos por los pétalos de una de las flores. – Bien ahora tengo un fantasma, un ramillete de flores que no se dan en esta época del año y yo aquí hablando sola como los locos, cual es el resultado?... ¡Ah si claro, si sigues por ese camino Kagome Higurashi, terminaras en una linda habitación blanca y acolchadita y una camisa de fuerza echa a medida, ¡gracias! y si a eso le sumamos mi historial me añadirán un grillete en cada pierna jejejeje! Uf hasta luego Sr. Fantasma si me encierran espero que me visite! – dijo con sarcasmo patente lanzándole una mirada mas a las flores y saliendo del templo apresurándose a entrar en la casa familiar, sin notar a la persona que tomó del altar familiar la flor que ella había acariciado antes de desaparecer.

Después de gruñirle un poco al abuelo por no haberla llamado Kagome comió con su familia y su madre sacó un pastel después de almorzar y le cantaron cumpleaños, su hermano Sota le regalo una Camiseta con el Logo de uno de sus juegos favoritos Valkyrie Profile 2,mostrando a una valkyria con el cabello perfecto y la ropa impecable, realizando una ataque brutal a un monstruo mas grande que ella, en tacones altos y luciendo fenomenal, Kagome sonrió tristemente ante la realidad de las batallas que ella había vivido, ella había sido arrastrada, ensuciada, halada del cabello y demás, y cuando mucho solo había lanzado un par de flechas en el lugar correcto, ella quería ser como ese personaje de ficción, y allí estaba el detalle esa valkyria era "ficción", mientras ella era muy real demasiado real, si "ella" metía la pata todo se iba al infierno y si la valkyria metía la pata, podían resetear el juego y empezar otra vez, sonrió a su hermano y le dió las gracias prometiéndole solemnemente que la usaría, aunque no le dijo que para dormir claro. Su madre le regalo un par de zapatos deportivos para montaña y su abuelo le regalo un frasco de aceite amarillento que decía eran lagrimas de demonio árbol y que era para la memoria, Kagome le lanzo una mirada fría y este solo sonrió alegremente antes de regalarle dinero y quedarse el aceite para el.

- ¡Gracias todos, ahora voy a cambiarme para comprar algunas cosas que necesitare cuando me vaya!- dijo Kagome recogiendo sus regalos.

- ¡Pero acabas de llegar hermanita!- se quejo Sota, mirándola lastimeramente.

-¡Y no me voy aun hermanito calma, me quedo por una semana y tengo que ponerme al día con las clases, llamar a las chicas a ver que tengo pendiente y además tengo que entrenar con el abuelo, Inuyasha se va a arrancar las orejas cuando le diga, pero hasta que empiece a ser capaz de practicar por mi cuenta lo que el abuelo me enseñe, vendré a casa mas a menudo, si Naraku no aparece ahora,mucho mejor para mi, aunque se que si se tarda peor será lo que nos tienen planeado!- murmuro para si misma dejando a su familia terminar su pastel, subió las escaleras dejó sus regalos en la cama, se dió una ducha rápida y se puso un conjunto de mini falda negra con medias largas negras a mitad de la pierna y suéter negro se peinó el cabello revisó su pequeño bolso de cuero negro, su móvil, las llaves de la casa, su monedero con el dinero y la tarjeta de su cuenta de ahorro, tomó la lista del abuelo y se sorprendió de los títulos _"Reiki"_ tomo el lápiz, y empezó su lista un par de minutos después tenía todo lo que necesitaba comprar anotado, bajó las escaleras con una chaqueta negra en un brazo y unas botas negras hasta la pantorrilla en la otra. – ¡Vendré mas tarde mama, voy a llamar a las chicas para actualizarme, compró lo que necesito y regreso! ¿ok? Te quiero!- se despidió Kagome desde la entrada de la casa donde se coloco las botas y la chaqueta por encima de la correa de la cartera que cruzaba desde su hombro derecho a la cadera izquierda.

- ¡No llegues muy tarde!- dijo su madre mas por costumbre que por advertencia, Kagome había demostrado ser responsable en todo, por eso podía confiar en sus acciones aun cuando no estuviera viéndola, ella sabía que su hija haría lo correcto siempre.

- ¡Ok mama si al final necesitas algo de la tienda avísame!- Se despidió Kagome antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, atravesar el patio del templo y bajar las escaleras a buen ritmo antes de estrellarse penosamente con un hombre de traje, que iba pasando por la acera en la que se suponía debía haberse detenido para darle paso pero ella había sido catapultada hacia delante en su apuro por llegar a la librería y ponerle las manos encima a esos libros que su abuelo había recomendado- ¡Uy lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo!- Se disculpo avergonzada saliendo de entre los brazos del hombre que no debía pasar de los treinta a treinta y cinco años, alto de porte atlético cabellos negros azabaches y ojos azules como los de ella.

- ¡No se preocupe yo también venía apurado y no la vi.!- dijo el Joven hombre revelando una voz profunda, Kagome se lo quedo mirando por un momento y luego se abofeteo mentalmente por quedarse allí como una idiota mirando al tipo boquiabierta. – ¿Esta bien se lastimo?- pregunto este rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿He.. no, no, gracias por preguntar, mas bien debería ser yo la que pregunte pero… jejeje dudo mucho que yo pueda hacerle mucho daño a alguien, pero de nuevo lo sientooooo!- se disculpo otra vez sintiendo como su cara se calentaba, maldiciendo mentalmente su facilidad para sonrojarse sin motivo alguno.- ¡Bueno este… sigo mi camino cuídese sr.!- agrego antes de volverle la espalda y echar a correr como si los demonios la persiguieran, el hombre solo la miro hasta que desapareció y luego siguió su camino con la sombra de una sonrisa besando sus labios. 4 horas después Kagome regresaba a casa en un taxi con una pila de libros sobre reiki, creyones de cera y cuadernos de dibujos para shippo y otros extras para Rin un pañuelo para el cabello de Sango unos tabi para el monje Miroku y otros para la anciana Kaede todo para reabastecer su botiquín de primeros auxilios y un par de cuarzos que le dijeron en la librería que ayudaban a canalizar la energía y unos cuadernos con los deberes que tenia que entregar, subió las escaleras agotada hasta la medula casi con ganas de chillar por su suerte o en su opinión "su falta" de ella, no tenía muchos deberes pero si tenía una exposición sobre el continente asiático que había olvidado por completo y aplicaba la mayoría de su nota en 2 materias, nuevamente las chicas la harían actuar sobre el escenario el consuelo, era que esta vez a ellas les tocaba también, pero era un consuelo muy vago.

- ¡Tadaima!- saludo casi arrastrándose escaleras arriba para soltar su carga y volver a bajar a la cocina, su Familia estaban allí listos para cenar. - ¡Me tarde un poco mama, había un libro que no conseguía y… olvide por completo la exposición las chicas van a montar un show, que parte de que "yo tengo 2 pies izquierdos" ¿No escuchan?¿Por que nadie lo entiende?- se quejo dramáticamente sentándose y mirando el fondo de su tazón como si las respuestas aparecerían en la porcelana.

- ¡Bueno sería muy bueno que aprendas a superar eso, tu equilibrio físico, refleja tu equilibrio espiritual, tal vez si mejoras tu equilibrio físico, el espiritual mejore!- dijo su abuelo en un arranque de sabiduría.

- ¿Tu crees abuelito?- pregunto Kagome olvidando su agotamiento levantando la vista de golpe hacía su abuelo que sonreía alegremente.

- ¡Lo captaste no?...- Dijo su abuelo divertido. -Veras muchacha en algunas culturas la danza o las artes marciales son otro estilo de meditación, el Yoga por ejemplo combina meditación con equilibrio y salud física, para combinar tu mente, cuerpo y espíritu y puedan trabajar juntos, si logras esa combinación en la danza, en las artes marciales en el tai-chi, yoga o meditación estática entonces podrás manejar tu cuerpo, tu mente y tu espíritu a voluntad, entonces tu energía espiritual se dará a ti libremente para que la uses con sabiduría!- dijo el anciano con seriedad.

- ¡Vamos a comer todos! –dijo su madre sonriéndole desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

- ¡Entonces roguemos para que pueda aprender todo a tiempo y no haga el ridículo en el escenario… ¿Por que las chicas me meten en estos líos?...- gimió Kagome recordando a sus amigas darle el anuncio casi con bombos y platillos, antes de empezar a preguntarle sobre Hojo, Inuyasha y "la novia" ella realmente quería mucho a sus amigas que a pesar de sus ausencias ellas seguían allí apoyándola ingnorantes de su lucha, pero a veces solo quería retorcerles el cuello, para que dejaran su vida personal, o mejor dicho la "ausente" vida personal que tenía en paz; comió en agradable paz con su familia y luego se despidió de todos y subió a empezar los deberes de la escuela, se acostaría tarde por que al día siguiente iba a trabajar duro para ser una valkyria, esa sería su meta, trabajaría duro hasta la extenuación si era necesario, para darle vida a la ficción, ella se haría fuerte, aprendería a luchar, a sanar y si era posible mas también lo aprendería, esta era su decisión y seguiría su camino elegido por ella hasta el final donde quiera que eso fuera, aprendería y sería fuerte, con un poco de suerte, aprendería también como proteger del dolor a su corazón, sacaría a Inuyasha de el, y solo se limitaría a verlo como un hermano adolescente… "eterna y prematuramente" adolescente, con esa meta fijada en su mente, Kagome Higurashi se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a trabajar.

Después de horas de resolver problemas de cálculo y terminar varias investigaciones Kagome sintió que al menos había triunfado sobre sus deberes, cerró su libro de ingles mirando su cuaderno con una débil sonrisa, su traducción era impecable y lo sabía, podía estar orgullosa de si misma, a diferencia de su primer año había logrado finalmente equilibrarse en este año escolar, a pesar de estar mas tiempo en el pasado buscando la perla, su madre que Kami la bendijera mil veces había llegado a un acuerdo con su escuela, para que le permitieran sus ausencias, y aunque sospechaba que se había valido de pruebas falsas para demostrar que ella realmente estaba enferma y recibiendo tratamiento, no podía sentir remordimientos de conciencia, ella estaba luchando por el futuro de todos, lo mínimo que podían hacer por ella era darle esa pequeña ayuda, ella estaba después de todo, esforzándose al máximo para cumplir con la escuela también. Vió el reloj y no se sorprendió de que marcara las 3 de la mañana cuando mucho dormiría 3 horas tomaría una jarra entera de café, correría a la escuela tomaría sus clases y entregaría la montaña de trabajo que había echo, y tal vez presentaría alguna prueba sorpresa de esas que solían aparecer cuando ella regresaba del pasado como para burlarse de ella y luego las chicas volverían a contarle alguna cosa sobre Hojo que gracias a Kami estaba en una escuela para chicos y no había tanta presión para que saliera con el, pero de igual manera ellas siempre sacaban a colación la posibilidad. Sonrió ausentemente y se estiro lo más que pudo en la silla donde había estado trabajando, se sacó la ropa con pereza y se puso una pijama miro por la ventana y vio el árbol sagrado brillando bajo la luz de la luna llena que hacia sus hojas brillar como si fueran de plata, haciéndolo ver etéreo casi irreal, Kagome sonrió para ella y miro la luna un instante y luego cerro la ventana y se acostó a dormir ahuecando su almohada mas dormida que despierta se pregunto si alguna vez llegaría su tiempo de ser feliz, si algún día encontraría a alguien que la amara a ella y solo a ella… era tonta no eran horas de preguntarse cosas que solo lograrían espantarle en sueño y realmente, necesitaba descansar.

Owari…


	3. Cap 3: Entrenamiento

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" Y allí estoy frente al mundo, con el corazón sangrante en la mano, las alas rotas y los ojos vacíos de lagrimas y pie, curando con susurros cada grieta, recogiendo cada gota de sangre, cosiendo cada una de mis alas, guardándome las lagrimas para enjuagarme el alma despues, pero de pie, nunca mas de rodillas, nunca mas en el suelo, siempre de pie, allí están ustedes horrorizados sin saber que hacer, sin saber que decir… no, no existe consuelo para tanto dolor, pero igual seguiré en pie"

Elizabeth Lara…

Capitulo 3: Entrenamiento.

Bien, nadie dijo que seria fácil y de haberlo sido, ella "_**especialmente ella**_" estaría pegando gritos a diestra y siniestra de pura frustración por no haberlo intentado antes, pero esto era el colmo, su querido abuelito se había transformado de un "dulce anciano medio chiflado" a un dictador duro y exigente, a penas había pegado un ojo los últimos tres días que tenía en casa, entrenando duramente con aquel monje Shinto poseído por Nerón, que había mostrado siempre un lado jovial juguetón e incluso gracioso, y ahora era un completo tirano, sabía que no sobreviviría a su decisión, pero al principio se imaginaba las razones muy diferentes, en primer lugar creía fielmente que su abuelo haría cosas que la harían avergonzarse las cosas típicas pero no, este se había dedicado a torturarla diariamente con meditación, enfoque concentración y la bendita danza que tenía que presentar a final de año con sus amigas le dolía hasta el alma pero ni por todo el oro del mundo iba a quejarse.

- ¡Espalda recta muchacha, cuida tu postura, siente el tatami bajo tus pies y el aire alrededor de ti, luego trata de enfocarte en mi, tienes que ubicarme sin verme, si puedes ubicar mi aura y mi leve poder espiritual pronto podrás encontrar a quien quiera que busques!- Ladro su abuelo cuando dejó caer un poco su postura por el agotamiento, había estado parada en aquella habitación durante tres horas ya con los ojos vendados, su camiseta gris paloma lo suficientemente ancha para que dos Kagomes entraran en ella con facilidad, estaba sudada por el esfuerzo de los ejercicios que había realizado antes de eso, cuando su abuelo inició el entrenamiento con meditación no se extrañó, pero cuando apareció con un par de shinais empezó a reevaluar su decisión, al final lo había dejado estar, definitivamente las 500 katas que le puso a hacer el día anterior para empezar aun le pasaban factura con su acumulado de impuestos por las 500 de aquel día, pero debía admitir que se sentía que estaba entrenado de verdad, de repente se encontró con un duro horario, las clases toda la mañana, almuerzo, una hora de meditación, arco y flecha por dos horas, una hora de katas, una horas mas de poder espiritual y sus derivados básicos, ubicaron de auras que era donde estaba ahora y luego una buena hora de estiramientos y ejercicios cardiovasculares que no necesitaba por que se la pasaba caminando en el Sengoku, pero eso era imposible hacérselo ver a su "amado" abuelito, que insistía en entrenarla hasta dejarla inconciente.

- ¡Si abuelo, allí voy de nuevo!- Respondió Kagome recobrando la postura y suspirando negándose a demostrar agotamiento, este era su entrenamiento y se suponía que fuera duro. Arrugo los ojos detrás de la venda negra que su abuelo le había colocado, respiro profundo una, dos, tres veces se concentro en el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones sintió una ligera corriente de aire, escucho a lo lejos el débil mauyido de un gato, posiblemente Buyo retozando frente a la casa, a lo lejos el sonido del trafico, respiró una vez mas profundamente tratando de enfocarse en su entorno cercano, reconociendo primero su energía hirviendo a fuego lento dentro de ella visualizo el espacio dentro del templo ubicándose así misma en el punto central, entonces sintió con mas fuerza aquel día como su energía parecía extenderse fuera de ella como buscando algo fuera de si misma, entonces sintió la energía espiritual de su abuelo cerca de la salida principal del templo, y sintió una fuerte energía del árbol sagrado y se quedo en blanco por un momento, podía sentir a su madre en la cocina de la casa y a su hermano subir las escaleras del templo, entonces se quedo perpleja mirando la oscuridad de la tela que cubría sus ojos, ella no estaba simplemente sondeando el "templo", si no una buena parte de su cuadra.-¡Esto… abuelo, estas en la entrada principal y mama va caminando hacia la puerta de la casa y acaba de llegar Sota... La energía del árbol Sagrado es E-N-O-R-M-E y creo que me excedí un poco esta vez!…- soltó arrancándose la venda de los ojos y volviéndose a mirara a su abuelo que parecía tan perplejo como ella, mirando desde la entrada del templo el momento en que su hija salio por la entrada principal de la casa y su nieto llego al tope de las escaleras del templo y saludaba con la mano, y luego volvió a mirar a su nieta con una sonrisa colgándole de los labios.

- ¡Muchacha, tu don es mas grande de lo que pensé entonces!- Celebró el anciano acercándose a ella mirándola con orgullo. - ¿Ahora por que no me muestras un poco de lo que estas leyendo en ese pergamino y los libros que te pedí que estudiaras? –dijo sentándose sobre el tatami, Kagome se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a el sintiéndose bien consigo misma por su logro.

- ¡Esta bien abuelito, pero solo voy a mostrar algo de energía, no creo que pueda curar a nadie ahorita!- admitió Kagome humildemente.

- ¡Kagome, el secreto para poder lograra algo es "creer" que puedes!- cito su abuelo con seguridad.

-¡Bi.. Bien… aquí voy entonces yo puedo!- Contesto Kagome avergonzada de su falta de fé en si misma, ella sabia que podía tener fé en la destreza de Sango con las armas, en Miroku con su Kazzana el Báculo y sus pergaminos, en Shippo con su magia de Zorro, en Kirara y su transformación y fuego interno, en Inuyasha y sus habilidades aun como Hanyo incluso fé en la habilidad de Kikyo, pero realmente ella nunca se había dado crédito así misma, sería esa su principal deficiencia? Su falta de fé en si misma?. _***** ¡Si el abuelo no lo hubiese dicho, jamás me habría dado cuenta de esto, hasta ahora no e tenido fé en mi misma, nunca e creído en mi, solo e tenido la seguridad de que arruinaría las cosas y eso es lo que he terminando haciendo!... se acabo, yo puedo, claro que si, soy una sacerdotisa, y puedo hacer esto, esta en mi naturaleza ayudar no?...*** **_- pensaba concentrándose con decisión nuevamente en su ritmo cardiaco, y en su respiración, visualizando ahora con mas facilidad un núcleo de energía a la altura de su estomago, vio claramente sus venas y como su corazón bombeaba sangre y energía espiritual hacía sus manos sintió un ligero calor en la punta de sus dedos y al abrir los ojos allí estaba, una capa mas gruesa que el primer día de poder espiritual rosa y violeta.

- ¡Muy bien muy bien, ahora visualízala mas grande, mas fuerte¡- instruyo su abuelo, y ella hizo lo que el pidió, estuvieron unos minutos mas en ese ejerció viendo como su energía se fortalecía y debilitaba hasta que logo mantenerla estable con esfuerzo hasta que su madre los llamo a cenar.

- ¿Estas bien cariño? – Pregunto su madre aquella noche después de practicar un poco los pasos de baile que tenía que memorizar; su madre había estado preguntándole lo mismo desde que había llegado, ella suponía que su corazón de madre le decía que algo no estaba realmente bien con ella, pero la verdad no se sentía preparada para hablar sobre eso aun, ella esperaría a que no doliera tanto, para poder conversar sobre ello.

- ¡Si mama estoy bien, el entrenamiento va muy bien creo!- contesto dedicándole una sonrisa dejando su libro de Reiki a un lado.

- ¡El chico perro no ha venido a buscarte!- Puntualizo su madre sin dejar pasar el brillo de tristeza que floreció claramente en sus ojos cuando ella nombro a Inuyasha.

- ¡Ni va a venir mama, le pedí que no viniera a buscarme, necesito un poco de tiempo para mi, así que no vendrá a menos que quiera que le parta la espalada de tanto "sentarlo"- Contesto Kagome con un deje de impaciencia.

-¡Hum ya veo, Kagome cielo, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras si te lo propones cariño, especialmente **"tu"** no lo olvides tu eres una chica muy especial y nunca lo dudes cariño, confía en ti misma tu puedes con esto!- Dijo su madre saliendo de su habitación con una sonrisa dulce tocando sus labios y una absoluta fé en ella que calentó su corazón y lleno sus ojos de lagrimas de humildad ante la fé ciega de los suyos, que tonta había sido, todo este tiempo ella siempre hablando de fé, pero sin tenerla hacia ella misma, había sido hipócrita sin darse cuenta, claro que eso también tenía que cambiar aprendería a tener fé en si misma.

Su semana había sido muy dura acostumbrarse a un horario en el que se obligaba a despertar temprano cumplir con sus deberes escolares y luego entrenar hasta hacer rendida antes de tocar la almohada no era fácil, sin embargo no se había quejado ni una sola vez, su abuelo no había bajado el ritmo en ningún momento siempre exigiéndole mas y ella estaba decidida a darle lo que este exigía y mas después de todo, junto a la anciana Kaede el era su Sensei y no estaba dispuesta a decepcionarlos ni a ellos ni a si misma, y mucho menos a su madre y hermano que nunca habían dudado de ella; no podía quejarse la semana lejos de ser un descanso había sido una dura muestra de lo que le esperaba, su entrenamiento a su parecer estaba dándole resultados a pasos lentos pero seguros y estaba realmente contenta consigo misma, se había probado que sus capacidades eran mas de las que ella misma creía y eso la animaba a seguir, sonrió para si misma mientras tocaba el fondo del pozo reconociendo inmediatamente un cambio en el ambiente, estaba de regreso en el Sengoku de vuelta a su misión, empezó a escalar por las fuertes lianas preguntándose por el día en que estas se desprenderían entre su peso y el peso de su bolso amarillo repleto de cosas, ella caería de espaldas aplastando todo dentro de su bolso, sonrió ante la imagen mental; mientras iba subiendo sondeo un poco los alrededores del pozo a ver si podía percibir el aura de Inuyasha, todavía tenía que seguir practicando así que tendría que ser sobre la marcha como todo, sintió un aura muy fuerte cerca y se impulso una vez mas y llegó al borde del pozo, lanzo su bolso primero y luego se impulso así misma hasta quedar sentada en el borde del pozo justo en frente de Sesshomaru.

- ¡Buenos días Sesshomaru! – Saludo automáticamente sintiendo como el pánico le subía por la garganta, ¿Seria que había cambiado de opinión y había decidido **"cortarle"** la cabeza? *******_** Diablos aquí estoy, bieeeen cuando las cosas empezaban a mejorar, este viene se harta y me arranca la cabeza uyyyyyy y sin siquiera tener un primer beso como Kami-sama manda, es decir: que **__**me den a mi**__** y no que yo "**__**de**__**" **__**para evitar que nos maten a todos**__** grrrr ¿Por que a mí señor si soy tan buena?*****_pensó evitando poner los ojos en blanco ante la ironía, que era de echo su vida.

- ¿Vives en un pozo Miko?- pregunto Sesshomaru con un deje de lo que difícilmente se podía interpretar como curiosidad, mirando a la joven con su ahora mas extraña ropa, un par de pantalones demasiado pegados al cuerpo y aun mas indecente que su falda anterior, era de un color Azul devaido y de apariencia áspera, y una camiseta de un extraño material que dejaba ver los brazos y el escote en forma de V que mostraba el inicio de sus pechos y un par de zapatos muy raros de un material que nunca antes había visto en ningún sitio, _**si definitivamente esta mujer era mas bien una extraña en esas tierras**_, decidió zanjando el asunto casi con fiereza, molesto consigo mismo por ceder a su curiosidad, últimamente se encontraba analizando a la mujer incluso cuando ella no parecía estar en ninguna parte.

- ¡Kagome!... mi nombre es Kagome, por favor ¿Que tienen ustedes los demonios en contra de mi nombre por todos los cielos?- Gimió Kagome levantándose del borde del pozo mirando del cielo a Sesshomaru y viceversa, gimiendo mentalmente por su **"GRAN"** bocota temiendo que ahora con seguridad el si le arrancaría su preciada cabeza; suspiro pesadamente ante la obviedad de que aquel demonio no se dignaría a contestar. - ¡No Sesshomaru, no vivo en un pozo!.- Contesto simple y llanamente, no era como si le fuera a ofrecer un té y explícarle: ***_**¡Oh no Sesshomaru querido, yo vengo del futuro sabes?... 499 años para ser exactos y te cuento amigo, no hay demonios todos ustedes "desparecieron" sabes? Y adivina "los humanos somos la raza dominante" ¿Qué tal? jujujuju! Lero lero!*****_ Nop eso con seguridad lo empujaría a aniquilar a toda la raza humana para que los Youkai sobrevivieran y bueno no tenía ganas de desparecer de la historia, ni de la vida en si misma ya que estaba, así que no definitivamente no se lo diría, no podía confiarle a el algo así.

- ¿Qué hacías dentro de ese pozo entonces? – Insistió el Taiyoukai con autoridad como si fuera su deber y obligación contestar cada pregunta suya. - ¡Este Sesshomaru a Echo una pregunta Miko!- Agrego notando que a pesar de la sinceridad que percibía, podía oler también "reserva" develándole que aquella mujer ocultaba algo que no quería develarle.

- ¡Mira Sesshomaru en realidad… Sin obligarme a mentir y debo decir que soy "**MUY**" mala mintiendo, yo simplemente no estoy preparada para decirlo ok?, el día en que pueda confiar en ti…, que bien podría ser... **Nunca**… tal vez ese día te explique mi nexo con este lugar pero por ahora, yo tengo tanta confianza en ti, como tu en m, así que mejor déjalo por favor si? - Contesto Kagome sofocando las ganas locas de reírse que tenía, Sesshomaru ahora la miraba como si le hubiese lanzado una confesión de amor eterno cuando solo había hablado de "**confianza**", cuando pensó que el simplemente se limitaría a separar la cabeza de su cuerpo, este se volvió de golpe sin decir una palabra tieso como un roble y se perdió entre el follaje bosque.- ¡Bueno, mi vida ya es rara así que!... ¿Por que no iban a ser raros mis días también he?- murmuro para si misma sonriendo genuinamente, preguntándose donde diablos estaba Inuyasha, tomo su bolso amarillo y empezó a caminar hacia la aldea de Kaede mientras sondeaba todo a su paso, hasta que sintió un aura fuerte pero sin poder comparase a la de el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y sintió también un tirón profundamente dentro de ella a un nivel que solo podía calificarse como "**intimo**" y cambio ligeramente de rumbo, unos minutos después se paro en seco, mirando con un sordo dolor en el pecho a Inuyasha besar a Kikyo de buena gana y con bastante entusiasmo sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos. ***** **_**¡NO!... **__**Ya-no-mas**__** ¿Recuerdas? ¡YA-NO-MAS!... ¡Ahora me daré la vuelta y dejaré esto estar, no tengo que presenciar lo que ya se, esto no tiene NADA que ver conmigo, nunca mas, saberlo no le resta dolor a esto ya basta, muévete Kagome ahora, AHORA! *****_Se ordeno mentalmente obedeciendo casi con paso automático, hasta volver a su camino original con la mente compasivamente en blanco, los ojos completamente secos y el corazón totalmente destrozado esforzándose penosamente en seguir latiendo.

- ¡Bienvenida Kagome-chan!- Saludo Sango con genuina alegría de verla.

- ¡Sano-chan!, ¿Cómo han estado?- Pregunto Kagome tragándose finalmente el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

- ¡Todo tranquilo, nada aun de Naraku, Hakudoshi apareció dos días después de que te fuiste y luego de una corta batalla se fue… esto es como si jugaran con nosotros Kagome-chan! – Dijo Sango preocupada, Kagome sabía que estaba pensando en su hermano Kohaku y no podía menos que entenderla.

- ¡Entiendo, mi abuelo esta revisando los pergaminos del templo a ver si consigue algo sobre su paradero!.- dijo Kagome caminado con ella dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

- ¡Mama!- Grito el zorrito alegremente saltando a los brazos de Kagome y abrazándola con sus cortos bracitos.

- ¡Hola cariño!, ¿fuiste un buen chico con Sango, Miroku y la anciana Kaede?- dijo Kagome sabiendo perfectamente que primero vería a Inuyasha madurar antes de ver a Shipo resistir la tentación de jugarle alguna broma, dejó caer el bolso junto a ella mientras se sentaba.

- ¡Lady Kagome tan hermosa como siempre!... ¿No quie…. – dijo el Miroku siento cortado abruptamente en su usual pregunta por un golpe seco del boomerang de Sango y esta mirándolo con la muerte en los ojos.

- ¡No Monje, **ella no quiere** así que déjala en paz!- Amenazo Sango agitando su puño frente a Miroku; Kagome sonrió alegremente Kami, extrañaba esto, a pesar de todo ellos se habían metido en su corazón, los amaba y cuando el momento llegara sería duro para ella dejarlos atrás por que con su decisión había llegado a la conclusión de sellar el pozo una vez acabara todo.

- ¡Mama que ropa tan rara traes, ¿Donde esta tu Uniforme?- Pregunto Shippo recibiendo con alegría la chupeta que había pedido, mirando el nuevo atuendo de Kagome con detenimiento.

- ¡Esta es mi nueva ropa, mi madre se molesto mucho por lo sucedido a mi uniforme nuevo, a demás cariño, creo que ya estoy un poco grande para andar con mi uniforme todo el tiempo!- contestó Kagome entregándole a Sango el Pañuelo que había comprado para ella y a Miroku sus nuevos tabis, ambos agradecieron genuinamente los regalos en si eran sencillos, pero de suma importancia en aquella época donde no todos podían tener aquellos artículos, que en su época eran ridículamente comunes; ambos se fueron a empacarlos entre las pocas pertenecías con las que viajaban.

- ¡Gracias mama, haré unos dibujos nuevos para ti! – celebro Shippo feliz cuando le entrego a el sus colores y sus libros de dibujos.

- ¡Ve a guardar tus cosas también cariño seguro cuando Inuyasha regrese saldremos de inmediato!- contesto Kagome viendo al Zorrito salir corriendo al mismo tiempo que Kaede entraba a la cabaña.

- ¡Ya has regresado muchacha!- Saludo Kaede dejándose caer cerca del bracero en medio de su cabaña. – ¿Como te ha ido con el pergamino?

- ¡Me ha ido muy bien creo… no me había dicho que se utilizaba Reiki para curar!- dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la anciana mientras le entregaba los tabi, y un chal de lana que le había enviado su madre.

- ¡Gracias muchacha, dale las gracias a tu madre también!... ¿Reiki, Que es eso?- pregunto la anciana desconcertada.

- ¡Veras estuve estudiando el pergamino, y mi abuelo me envió a comprar varios libros de Reiki para estudiarlos también, cuando empecé a comparar las técnicas del Reiki y las del pergaminos eran prácticamente las mismas, te traje un libro para que lo leyeras también!- dijo Kagome entregándole el Libro de Reiki inicial que había leído aquella semana, vio a la anciana mirar con curiosidad la portada del libro y luego abrirlo y leer la primera pagina de introducción de un solo tirón.

- ¡Voy a tener que leer esto por completo, muchacha, si puedes traerme mas te lo agradeceré, con esto podría estudiar yo un poco mas y enseñar a otros!..- dijo la anciana visiblemente emocionada.

- ¡Ok… esto… anciana Kaede, dígame!... ¿Ha venido por aquí Rin, la niña que sigue a Sesshomaru?- pregunto Kagome, recordando a Sesshomaru en el pozo.

-¿Aquí?, no ¿por que?- pregunto la anciana desconcertada ante la extraña pregunta que le haciala joven Miko.

- ¡Hablé con Sesshomaru, y le pedí que la animara a hablar con usted anciana Kaede, Rin es una niña, y en cualquier momento su cuerpo cambiara se desarrollara como mujer y bueno… ella debe de saber lo que va a ocurrirle o la pobre se morirá de miedo, así que le pedí que la animara a hablar con usted para que la guié, yo no puedo hacerlo, por que el jamás confiaría en mi por mi amistad con Inuyasha, pero la verdad es que me preocupa mucho la niña!- explico Kagome preocupada por haber excedido la confianza de Kaede.

- ¡Hiciste bien muchacha, requirió mucho valor para hablar con el y hacerle esa petición, espero que se decida y tome la decisión de enviarla a hablar conmigo, si no a quedarse también, posiblemente por eso a estado tan cerca de la aldea estos últimos días!. – contesto la anciana pensativa, Kagome la miro sorprendida

- ¡Posiblemente!- murmuro Kagome casi sin podérselo creer, el la había escuchado entonces… bueno Rin estaba de por medio así que no era extraño que de echo hubiera prestado atención respecto a la niña.

- ¿Hola? – Saludo la aludida niña como si la hubiera conjurado a presentarse allí en aquel momento, Kagome levanto la mirada y la vio allí con Sesshomaru siguiéndola de cerca. – ¡Kagome-sama, Kaede-Obachan!- Saludo la niña sonriendo con alegría, abrazando con fuerza a Kagome y luego extendiendo su cariño a la anciana Kaede que recibió el trato con mucho gusto.

- ¡Rin cariño que linda estas!- saludo Kagome percibiendo el aroma a miel del cabello de la niña, que con seguridad estaba dando buen uso de las cosas que le dejo. - ¡Sesshomaru!- saludo quedamente como si no lo hubiera visto aquel día, este solo cabeceo hacia ella y se quedo inmóvil.

- ¡Por favor Mi lord siéntese y dígame en que puedo servirle! – dijo la anciana con respeto, logrando que el aludido tomara asiento.

- ¡Ese bastardo esta allí adentro con "KAGOME"! ¡Oi mujer sal de allí ahora, voy a matarlo de una vez!- escucho a Inuyasha desde fuera, Sesshomaru solo miro a Rin desapasionadamente y luego a ella.

- ¡Inuyasha, siéntate chico!- dijo Kagome poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras se escuchaba el estruendo afuera. – ¡Si se te ocurre la estupida idea de echar abajo la cabaña de la anciana Kaede te arrancare la piel en tiras Inuyasha, **En-Ti-ras-M-U-Y-pe-que-ñas,** y hasta que no me llames por mi nombre no saldré de aquí y si entras por las malas te voy a hacer mucho pero **"MUCHO"** daño!- dijo Kagome sonriéndole dulcemente a Rin mientras le daba unos colores con unos libros de dibujo que había traído para ella.

- ¡Maldita sea mu…. KAGOME… vamos a ponernos en marcha ¿Si?- gruño Inuyasha dócilmente, arrancándole una sonrisa deslumbrante a la joven Miko del futuro.

-¡Si ya va, dame un segundo!... –contesto esta mirando a Rin y luego a Sesshomaru con intensidad. - ¡Ya he hablado con la anciana Kaede, así que pueden preguntarle todo lo que necesiten!, ¡Rin cariño, la anciana Kaede va a explicarte algunas cosas, cuando quieras puedes preguntarme si tienes el permiso de Sesshomaru ok?, pórtate bien y cuídate cielo, nos vemos!- dijo abrazando a la niña para luego colgarse el pesado bolso en los hombros.- ¡Si no encontramos nada… que es lo mas seguro, volveré a casa a por mas, mi abuelo esta ayudándome también, gracias por todo anciana Kaede!- agrego esta recibiendo el carajc y las flechas de mano de la anciana.

- ¡Cuando quieras muchacha, tengo fé en ti!- respondió la anciana despidiéndola, Kagome sonrió disponiéndose a salir dedicándole solo una fugaz mirada a Sesshomaru.

- ¡Gracias Kaede-sama, yo también estoy aprendiendo a tener algo de fé en mi!- contesto esta dedicándole una serena sonrisa a la anciana antes de salir de la cabaña para encontrarse con su grupo e iniciar nuevamente la búsqueda.

Aquella noche después de que Inuyasha despareciera como de costumbre, recibiría regalos de sus amigos y le cantarían cumpleaños en la torta de chocolate que había traído de casa para la ocasión, la velada había sido agridulce, por la ausencia de Inuyasha, pero sus amigos la habían compensado con creces con su cariño y compañerismo y ella estaba dispuesta a combatir el dolor de su ausencia y lo que había visto en el bosque aquel día, sonriendo mas y alegrándose de corazón por los amigos que había ganado a cambio de un corazón roto, por que era si de simple, ¿Quién mas si no ella, ganaría semejantes amigo, a cambio de una perla maldita, un corazón roto, un alma cercenada, un puñado de demonios con personalidades bastante atípicas y un Hanyo malvado que ambicionaba demasiado y quería matarla para logarlo? Ella solo ella, _**Kagome Higurachi**_. Ni más ni menos.

_*****Respira*****_esa era la clave, debía seguir respirando, se decía mentalmente no por primera vez aquella mañana, su abuelito había decidido que ella debía correr y corriendo estaba, 5 kilómetros sin parar con solo un litro de agua, como había predicho no habían conseguido absolutamente nada y allí estaba ahora, después de "sentar" a Inuyasha había regresado a casa y ya tenia tres días en una tortura que había aceptado como parte de su entrenamiento. _*** Unos metros mas!***_ se animo mentalmente viendo a su abuelito en lo alto de las escaleras del templo esperándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que lo hacia ver mas joven de lo que era, el realmente estaba en el cielo entrenándola y ella iba a darle gusto y a darse gusto a si misma.

- ¡Bien muchacha, toma un baño caliente y vamos a continuar, con el arco y flecha! – Dijo el abuelo una vez llego a su altura.

- ¡Ok Abuelito! – Contesto la joven trotando sin parar hasta la casa, Se quito los zapatos deportivos en la entrada los recogió y siguió trotando hasta su habitación. - ¡Uff estoy lista para una maratón! – se dijo burlonamente dejando sus zapatos deportivos en el closet y lanzando la botella de agua vacía sobre la cama antes de desaparecer en el baño, se arranco prácticamente la ropa sudad del cuerpo y se metió en la ducha de agua caliente con la esperanza de relajar un poco los abusados músculos que no sabia que tenia, pues a pesar de estar en "forma" había descubierto con pesar que no estaba "en forma" para el entrenamiento que requería, en fin, en vez de frustrarse, decidió tomarse las cosas con calma y seguir entrenando con mas ahínco, froto los músculos de sus hombros y lavo su cabello con rapidez, termino su baño antes de que su amado "abuelito" decidiera que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y cerrara el agua caliente "otra vez", como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta y no pensado Kagome resistió la urgencia de gritar a todo pulmón, cuando el agua caliente se corto de golpe y una lluvia de agua fría le helo hasta los huesos, salio del baño como alma que lleva el diablo envuelta en su bata de baño con el cabello envuelto en una toalla, 5 minutos después bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia el fondo del templo donde su abuelito la esperaba con los blancos dispuestos y un arco y flecha que había traído del pasado con ella para practicar.

- ¡No tienes tiempo que perder Kagome-chan! – Regaño su abuelo extendiéndole el arco y el carcaj lleno de flechas. - ¡quiero que te concentres en imbuir tus flechas en energía espiritual, esto es solo un "conducto" pero si te concentras y practicas puedes usar cualquier cosa para conducir tu energía, la naturaleza es tu amiga Kagome, recuérdalo, si te quedas sin flechas tienes un mundo a tu alcance, puedes hacer de tu arma cualquier cosa, hasta una piedra, recuérdalo, ahora empieza!. –Ordenó.

- ¡Hai! – Contesto, sabia que de nada serviría gruñirle por lo del agua, lo volvería a hacer si lo veía necesario y el estaba en lo cierto no tenia el lujo del tiempo que perder… lo cual era una completa ironía viniendo de una viajera "en el tiempo" en fin. El resto de la tarde estuvo trabajando con sus flechas, la primera exploto por la cantidad de energía imbuida, la segunda era tan débil que ella misma sentía ganas de golpearse con el arco, en la tercera y la cuarta empezó a mejorar finalmente, y no fue hasta la vigésima quinta, que su abuelito había decidido que habían terminado por ese día con las flechas y que había logrado calibrar la cantidad de energía usada, pero que aun debía seguir entrenando.

- ¡El echo que logres aparentemente una meta, no quiere decir que vas a dejarla de lado, no, tienes que seguir practicando muchacha la practica hace la perfección y tu debes aspirar a eso, **"perfección"**! – Dijo el anciano, antes de empezar a torturarla con las shinai, después de 500 Katas lo único que ella quería era tomar una baño en la tina y remojarse en agua caliente hasta que dejara de dolerle todo, pero se aguanto el dolor y siguió, después de las Katas, empezaron a trabajar con la energía curativa y finalmente a practicar los pasos del baile en el que gracias a Kami ya había dejado de caerse aunque aun seguía confundiendo los pasos.


	4. Cap 4: Un viaje muy largo

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"**Las agujas del reloj no se detienen, ni por ti ni por mi ni por nadie, inclemente y cruel, malvado y benévolo es el tiempo, la juventud se marchita pero el hermoso recuerdo de la primera vez que mire la luna brillar sobre mi piel se quedara conmigo hasta que las agujas del reloj se detengan anunciando mi partida, anunciando que soy libre, de ti, de mi, de el, de todo." **

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Parte II**

**Capitulo 4: Un viaje muy largo.**

Otro largo año había pasado para la joven sacerdotisa del futuro y sus amigos, había pasado de grado con buenas calificaciones, había entrenado duramente y ya veía resultados, había estado combatiendo a los secuaces de Naraku que después de estar "casi" inactivos, habían explotado a mediados del año anterior en una lucha frenética por completar la perla, le mismo Naraku salió de su escondite, pero después de haber sido herido seriamente por una de sus flechas volvió a perderse, a su parecer el había estado midiendo la capacidad del grupo, y realmente ella estaba descontenta por su rendimiento aun así, que había seguido acudiendo a casa a entrenar, lo que le valió mas de una pelea con Inuyasha, Kagome ya podía estar convencida de que su "amor" había pasado al olvido, ella sabía de sus encuentros con Kikyo cada vez mas frecuentes y la verdad era que ya no dolía, de echo ya no importaba muy a pesar de que Inuyasha seguía haciéndolo a escondidas como si ella fuera una completa imbesil y no notara sus ausencias, lo había dejado estar, tampoco iba a meterse en una discusión por gusto y gana estaba cansada de eso.

- ¡K-A-G-O-M-E! – Chillaron Ayumi, Eri y Yuca, sacándola de su letargo.

-¡Oh chicas lo siento me perdí en mi mundo!- se disculpo Kagome avergonzada, muy a pesar de que se había dicho un millar de veces que debía deshacerse de esa costumbre en particular, seguía cayendo en ella irremediablemente a su pesar.

- ¡Oh esta bien, estábamos diciendo que Hojo está en la ciudad y que deberías llamarlo, el vino preguntando por ti cuando estabas de reposo de nuevo!- Dijo Yuka marcando automáticamente el numero de Hojo en su movil, Kagome, reacciono instintivamente, retrocedió un par de pasos, mientras las chicas miraban el teléfono decepcionadas cuando cayo el contestador.

- ¡Uy que mal, seguro esta con otra chica, Kagome demasiado tiempo lo has puesto a esperar al pobre!...- Dijo Eri con un brillo dramático en los ojos.

- ¡!Si me han dicho que hay una chica nueva en su cuadra, que es muy joven y hermosa, claro que tu sigues siendo joven y hermosa, los años parecieran no tocarte amiga!- Señalo Ayumi levantándole el animo- ¡Además el pobre alucinó con el video de nuestra presentación de "India" y sus tradiciones, dijo que bailabas como los Ángeles!- agrego Ayumi emocionada, Kaome recordó con satisfacción que se había esmerado hasta conseguir "perfección" como su abuelo había dicho y había bailado como los ángeles como su madre decía, aun se sorprendía de ver el video.

- ¿Ustedes le enviaron "ese" video a Hojo?-soltó Kagome estupefacta al ver hasta que punto sus amigas seguían alentando aquella descocada relación.

-¡Si nos hizo prometer que se la enviaríamos!- Dijo Yuca junto a Eri que asentía sin dejar de sonreír. - ¡Además bailaste espectacularmente, no sabíamos que podías moverte así!

- ¡Oh chicas… esto yo ya tengo que irme, tengo que hacer unas compras para mama y luego tengo que regresar a casa, ya saben mis tratamientos y eso!- dijo Kagome nerviosamente, sabiendo que era incapaz de mentir, pero sus amigas benditas fueran, solo la miraron preocupadas y asintieron con aire de entender su "**delicada**" situación, se despidieron y Kagome las dejo irse a la zona comercial, mientras ella tomaba el camino al mercado cerca de su casa.

-¡Buenos días Higurachi-san!- dijo el dependiente del pequeño mercado, Kagome devolvió el saludo con educación y tomo el carrito de compras, metió media docena de Ramen, una bolsa de chupetas, dos cajas de poky, una botella de aceite de oliva extra virgen, unos condimentos para su madre, y solo para probar 2 bolsas grandes de galletas para perros, se las daría a Inuyasha después de "**sentarlo**" a ver si se contentaba, la sola idea de hacer eso le daba risa, tomo 2 cajas de colores, una resma de hojas blancas 2 cartillas de letras y 2 de números para Rin y Shippo una lata de atún para Kirara, fue a la caja pagó por sus artículos y prácticamente trotó a casa, aquel día había terminado un año escolar mas y estaba de muy buen humor, sus notas fueron las que quería y estaba satisfecha por esa parte, llegó a la entrada de la casa y sonrió para si misma estaba dándole vida a la ficción y sabía que debía estar orgullosa de si misma.

- ¡Tadaima!- saludo Kagome dejando los zapatos en la entrada y subiendo de una vez las escaleras dejó las bolas sobre la cama y guardó los regalos en su bolso amarillo que estaba abierto a los pies de su cama, se sacó el uniforme se dió una ducha rápida, dejó el condimento de su madre en la cocina y voló al templo donde su abuelo esperaba.

- ¡Felicitaciones hija!-saludo su abuelo refiriéndose a su nuevo grado. – bien vamos a empezar hoy con las Katas!- dijo entregándole la Shinai y tomando una el mismo, su abuelo empezó a atacarla inmediatamente, con una rapidez que no se había adivinado de esos viejos huesos, la había sorprendido la primera vez pero ahora combatía casi alegremente, su decisión había sido la correcta y su abuelo la persona ideal para ayudarla a llevar a cabo, si bien aun se inventaba cosas extrañas, ella ya no era tan escéptica a todo, había aprendido a la mala a ser mas abierta con las cosas.

- ¡Gracias.. Abuelo!- contesto sin bajar el ritmo bloqueando un ataque y contraatacando a su vez, así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que su abuelo casi logro desarmarla.

- ¡Ya muchacha estoy agotado y con los dedos aplastados, bueno has los honores, sigues entrenado!- señalo mostrándole la mano derecha donde le había aplastados los dedos con su shinai; los dedos se estaban amoratando e inflamando por el golpe, Kagome sonrió y coloco su mano derecha con confianza sobre la mano lastimada con un ligero toque de luz violeta retiro su mano para dejar ver la mano de su abuelo completamente sana y algo mas.- ¡Bien, bien, esto ya parece que lo tienes bien dominado, has curado cortadas, torceduras de tobillo, un hueso roto de tu hermano, magulladuras y hematomas así que ya abarcas una buena gama de sanacion!, faltaría intoxicaciones y venenos , pero eso tendrás que comprobarlo tu misma en la era feudal, ahora tenemos que enfocarnos mas en tus ataque, el arco y la flecha están mucho mejor ahora, pero no debes quedarte con una sola arma, tus Katas son buenas y puedes usar tu energía espiritual como arma también, aunque tienes que pulirlo mas. – dijo su abuelo orgullosamente.

- ¡Si abuelito, pero será para la semana que viene, ya tengo que regresar!- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole.

- ¡Si, si muchacha, medita un rato y luego te puedes ir!, ¡sigue usando esos cristales te ayudan a enfocar mas!- dijo el abuelo retirándose claramente agotado, pero satisfecho.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi!- Canto alegremente Kagome, estirándose al máximo de su estatura, fue y prendió incienso nuevamente y rezó varios sutras, por sus amigos, su padre, su abuela y esa tía que siempre salía en las oraciones familiares, pero nadie se atrevía a hablarle de ella. Se sentó en medio del Salón del Templo, cerró los ojos relajada y contenta consigo misma , y recordó los últimos 2 años su cambio de vida y su lucha contra Naraku y su ambición, recordó a los amigos que había echo, recordó a la gente que había ayudado y los que la habían ayudado a ella y decidió que su vida a pesar de sus altibajos había sido buena, principalmente tenía el argumento perfecto para una novela de ficción histórica o hasta un Anime si no la recluían en un psiquiátrico por declararla completamente loca, porque se había cubierto tan bien el rastro de los Youkais en Japon, que para la gente actual, solo eran mitos y leyendas, y pensar que ella podía decirles con certeza todo lo contrario, a veces se preguntaba, ¿Sería posible que todos desaparecieran?, ¿Que sucedió con ellos, una guerra?, ¿Que hizo que todos desaparecieran así?... Tal vez nunca lo sabría, tal vez no tenían lugar en la sociedad moderna, pensó en los youkai que había conocido, los que habían luchado a su lado y pensó que era realmente injusto que ellos no hubieran tenido lugar en el futuro, muchos de ellos eran nobles y buenos y habían peleado por un futuro mejor y era realmente injusto que no fueran ahora parte de el. Kagome se tenso y abrió los ojos abruptamente, su amigo el fantasma aparecía de vez en cuando pero ahora se esfumaba casi al instante, no dándole tiempo siquiera a ubicarlo, tal vez había visto sus progresos y no quería que ella lo atrapara, sería su amigo el "fantasma" un fantasma realmente?, ¿Sería un youkai?, ¿Sería que si había algunos?.- ¡Ya estas perdiendo la cabeza de nuevo Kagome!- se regaño levantándose y mirando sobre el altar un ramo de… _gardenias rojas_ repitió nuevamente lo que se había convertido en un ritual, acaricio la flor y se fue a casa y nuevamente volvió a aparecer durante un instante aquel que recolectaba las gardenias rojas que tocaba la joven Miko.

- ¡Espero que regreses pronto cariño cuídate! –dijo su madre que había insistido en acompañarla ese día- ¡Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, mi madre me lo dio a mi cuando cumplí tu edad, ahora es tuyo, guárdalo cerca de tu corazón!- dijo su madre colocándole una elaborada cadena de oro blanco con una estrella de cinco puntas y un cuarto creciente abrazando casi por completo a la estrella sobre relieve del tamaño de su puño, era un colgante pesado pero increíble y hermosamente trabajado, cuando su madre lo abrocho a su cuello cubriendo los fragmentos de la perla, sintió algo calido posarse en su corazón.- ¡Donde quiera que estés siempre serás _**Kagome**_, recuérdalo y encárgate de recordárselo a todo aquel que encuentres en tu camino, de esa manera nunca te olvidaran cielo!.

- ¡Gracias mama es muy hermoso!- Dijo Kagome emocionada sin entender realmente por que tanta emoción que la llevaba casi a las lagrimas.

- ¡Es una responsabilidad!- señalo enigmáticamente su madre al medallón sobre la perla.

- ¡La vida en si lo es y esta llena de ellas, así que lo haré bien, tengo fé en mi, las responsabilidades han venido a mi desde que tengo 15 y no les he dado la espalda, no voy a empezar ahora!.- contesto Kagome arrancándole una sonrisa a su madre antes de saltar dentro del pozo, sin ver la figura de un hombre pararse junto a su madre y mirarla desaparecer por aquel pozo también.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?- pregunto Sakura Higurachi mirando a su única hija desaparecer en el pozo devora huesos.

-¡Claro que si, **"ella"** tiene que ir allí, es el momento Sakura!- contesto el hombre colocándole una gardenia roja en las manos a Sakura, quien sonrió como una colegiala enamorada, apoyando la cabeza a la altura del pecho del hombre junto a ella.

…

No sabía que pasaba, tal vez finalmente se había excedido en peso esta vez y el pozo se estaba vengando zarandeándola como pelota de ping-pong por eso, después de lo que parecieron horas de turbulencia Kagome se aferro al arco en su mano rogando al cielo que no caer sobre el y terminar partiéndolo, ciertamente alguien la escucho por que a diferencia de otras veces a penas toco el suelo del pozo, este la escupió casi con violencia haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre su abultado bolso amarillo, Kagome se quedo un momento allí en el suelo evaluando con su don de sanacion su estado físico, al confirmar que no se había roto nada, simplemente soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se sentó aferrando el arco en su mano, como una naufrago a la orilla, miro los alrededores desconcertada, en casa era media tarde, empezaba a hacer la noche pero, aquí parecía estar amaneciendo y estaba haciendo un frío invernal, y algo no encajaba en aquel lugar.

- ¡Uf, ya veo que me golpe una o dos veces la cabeza!- gimió Kagome levantándose y caminando hacia la aldea de Kaede, Kagome iba sondeando todo el lugar por donde pasaba, pero no lograba sentir a Inuyasha, o alguno de los Chicos. ¿Sería que Inuyasha finalmente había cumplido su amenaza y se habían ido sin ella?, Oooh ella iba sentarlo realmente del allí al infierno y de regreso, si el realmente lo había echo, ella personalmente iba a subyugarlo hasta hacerlo temblar de terror con sus sola presencia, se juro así misma caminando con mas energía apurando el paso, frenadote de golpe al comprender lo que no encajaba allí, "El árbol Sagrado", ¿Donde estaba? Se pregunto perpleja mirando los alrededores del pozo sin ubicar el majestuoso árbol sagrado que había cobijado su niñez- ¡Oh por dios, Oh por dios, Oh por dios!- gimoteo corriendo de regreso al pozo tratando de ubicar la enorme energía Familiar del árbol Sagrado. - ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?- pregunto en voz alta siendo golpeada por un silencio que le ponía la piel de gallina. ***** A ver, este es el pozo, aquí esta la puerta, la abro y miro a mi izquierda y allí debería de estar el árbol Sagrado!*****- pensó haciendo la mímica de abrir una puerta imaginaria y desesperada echando a correr a donde se suponía que debería estar el milenario árbol sagrado para encontrar a un pequeño retoño un arbolito muy joven y aun frágil que al menos debería tener un año cuando mucho- ¡Oh mierda, oh rayos, Oh cielos, estoy mas lejos, estoy mas lejos, ¡Oh por dios!- juró Kagome hiperventilando de los nervios. ***** Tengo que regresar*****pensó automaticamente echando a correr de regreso al pozo y saltando dentro de el para caer pesadamente y dolorosamente sobre sus pies en el fondo, y ver con horror que no había sucedido nada, el pozo no estaba funcionando. – ¡No funciona!- gimió dolorida resaltando lo obvio y colocándose la mano izquierda sobre el tobillo derecho y sanándolo de la torcedura que había sufrido con su caída, Kagome trepó por las lianas y salió sentándose en el borde del pozo, con la mente en blanco. – ¿Y ahora que rayos voy a hacer?, ¿Por que a mi señor?- casi lloró Kagome al cielo, esperando que le cayera un rayo, algo, una respuesta que no llegó, sintió el medallón que su madre le había dado, calentarse un poco sobre su corazón, y consiguió consuelo en ese calor.- ¡Bueno, será mejor que vaya a la aldea!- decidió levantándose otra vez y retomando el camino hacia la aldea de Kaede, apenas llevaba un par de metros cuando un estruendo enorme la hizo lanzarse a tierra instintivamente, de la nada sintió un youki enorme, el aura de este youki destellaba con una brillante luz azul con bordes rojos, era un youki enorme que solo había sentido una vez en su vida, cuando Sesshomaru se había transformado e intentado matarla, Kagome sintió Algo frío bajarle por la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces ella salió corriendo detrás de aquel youki, si Sesshomaru estaba allí decidió sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias, entonces podría pregúntale algunas cosas, tal vez por eso en primer lugar había tenido curiosidad por el pozo un año atrás.

Kagome corrió hasta que llego al campo de batalla y se quedo helada en el sitio, a pocos metros frente a ella había un enorme perro blanco de dos colas luchando con 3 Demonios enormes totalmente monstruosos, con la piel grisácea como su fueran de piedra y un montón de pinchos rojos sangre a su parecer horrorosos.

- ¡Oh Sesshomaru, mejor espero a que termines!, ¿Ok?- soltó ella inconcientemente ganándose la atención de 2 de los tres demonios, el enorme Demonio perro atacó con sus garras a los dos que huían, mantenido en su campo de visión al tercero, cuando este hizo su movimiento, desviando la atención del gran demonio perro los otros dos se lanzaron contra ella**.*** **_**¡Oh rayos, Oh rayos tenía que hablar y llamarlos prácticamente a mi no?... GRrrrrr! *****_ pensó Kagome inconcientemente colocando una barrera sobre ella dándole gracias a su abuelo mentalmente por insistir en aprender y perfeccionar esa habilidad, los dos demonios se estrellaron pesadamente contra la barrera cayendo de espaldas sobre sus pinchos.

-¡Vas a ver lo que haremos de ti, maldita humana!- rugió uno de los demonios poniéndose en pie, con una agilidad que nadie creería en un cuerpo tan grande y robusto seguido del otro, Kagome dio una mirada desesperada para ver al tercer demonio muerto a unos diez metros y al demonio perro allí mirando la batalla.

- ¿Sesshomaru es que no vas a ayudarme?, bien no es que "tengas" que ayudarme pero "YO" te ayude con Rin, Sip que diablos?, ¡Golpe bajo pero cuando toca, toca!- dijo Kagome sabiendo de sobra que el podía escucharla pero este no hizo el mas mínimo movimiento hacia ella. - ¡BIEN, GRACIAS DE TODOS MODOS ERES DEFINITIVAMENTE UN **"PERRO"**!- rugió Kagome molesta, al momento que su kekkai voló en mil pedazos cuando ambos demonios atacaron con toda sus fuerzas, Kagome se saco el bolso amarillo, lanzándolo a un lado y corriendo por su vida como el infierno tomo una flecha de su carcaj la cargo, apunto y la lanzo dándole hábilmente a uno de los demonios en un ojo, purificando a la gigantesca mole en un solo tiro.

- ¡Así que eres una de ellos, mas razón para acabar contigo nadie te extrañara!- Dijo el otro demonio lanzando un ataque lanzando a Kagome por los aires y estrellándola duramente contra el piso, Kagome sintió su cuerpo explotar con dolor, pero bloqueo su dolor hasta donde pudo y giro en el suelo a tiempo pare evadir un ataque frontal estiro la mano tras ella para buscar otra flecha y descubrió con horror que las había perdido, giro una vez mas alarmada y se levando echando a correr en dirección opuesta al demonio que la atacaba .

- ¡Oh cariño vas a tener que empeñarte mucho conmigo, no te creas que me voy a dejar así como así, hijo de tu **MALA** madre!- Juró Kagome recordando todo lo que había estado trabajando con su abuelo, el siempre decía, busca un conductor, bueno allí había un pequeño problema, sus flechas estaban partidas y destrozadas, no podía ver una maldita piedra cuando la necesitaba solo hojas pasto, grama, hojas, todo de "naturaleza Vegetal".

-¡TE MATARE!- Rugió el demonio encolerizado ante su desfachatez.

-¡Uy si que miedo!,¿Sabes cuantas veces me han dicho eso y hasta hora nada?-contesto Kagome insolentemente decidiéndose así misma que había perdido completamente la cabeza, solo ella "**sin flechas**" ni nada para defenderse soltaba una barbaridad de esas cuando en realidad estaba muerta de miedo, pero no ella no demostraría miedo, nunca mas, si iba a morir igual lo haría maldiciendo y llevándose consigo a todos los que pudiera!- ¡Claro.. hojas!- celebró Kagome esquivando por los pelos otro ataque que secciono el cadáver del primer demonio en 2 partes y agarrando un puñado de hojas, podía sentir sus manos viscosas con su sangre en el puñado de hojas, Kagome concentro la energía en sus manos trasfiriéndolas a las hojas por medio de su sangre como vinculo tomo una hoja entre sus manos la coloco en el carcaj como si fuera una flecha y empezó a darle forma a su energía hasta obtener una flecha de poder espiritual, la dejo ir acertando en el brazo derecho de la bestia sanguinaria purificando la extremidad y apartándose del camino de la bestia, una vez mas se concentro en el resto de las hojas y las lanzo hacía el demonio, visualizándolas volar alrededor de el, logrado que estas obedecieran pegándose pulcramente sobre su corazón y cabeza purificándolo por completo, Kagome se quedo fría mirando al demonio desvanecerse con rapidez.- ¡No puedo creer que yo haya echo "eso"- Gimió sintiéndose aletargada de golpe, dejándose caer sentada justo donde estaba, mirando el claro sin verlo realmente, sintió un movimiento a sus espaldas y instintivamente se volvió, aunque torpemente se sentía debilitada como nunca antes e había pasado.

- ¿Quién eres tu "humana"?- pregunto el Taiyoukai frente a ella, Kagome lo miro atentamente perpleja.

- ¡Tu no eres Sesshomaru!...- soltó Kagome sorprendida mirando nuevamente a Youkai frente a ella, alto de cabellos blancos platinados un par de marcas irregulares en lo alto de las mejillas pero ninguna marca de luna azul sobre su frente. - ¿Quién rayos eres tu?, ¡Oh miércoles, jueves y Viernes!- soltó Kagome débilmente cuando este la agarro del cuello, mientras ella se agarraba la dolorida cabeza con las manos ensangrentadas.

-¡Fhee!... ¡Te matare solo por tu falta de respeto… no se quien es "ese" Sesshomaru!...- Dijo mirándola desconfiadamente. - ¡Pero este es Toga!- agrego retirando sus garras venenosas del cuello de aquella extraña mujer aun tenía algo de poder y no pensaba arriesgarse.

- ¿Toga?- gimió Kagome entendiendo la implicación de su presencia allí, el Youkai la miro desconfiado, aquel no era el "gran" Perro general, aquel era el joven "Toga", simplemente como se había presentado, el joven futuro padre de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. - ¡Bien señor Toga, yo soy Kagome, y estoy **MUY** perdida en estos momentos!- dijo antes de desmayarse, Toga la miro desconcertado y alarmado al mismo tiempo, Tomó a la joven mujer en brazos y agarró el extraño paquete que había traído con ella y tomó el aire, ella estaba desangrándose, la había tocado un momento para saber si tenía fuerzas para atacarlo y al ver que si, había esperado sabiamente a que se desvaneciera, ahora regresaba con aquella extraña humana llamada **"Kagome"** interesante ciertamente decidió.

La fortaleza de las tierras del Oeste estaba alterada y con toda la razon, la presencia de una Humana tras sus murallas era un hecho sin precedente, los sirvientes murmuraban lo mas alejados que podían de su joven señor por temor a despertar su ira, pero para ellos haberlo visto tomar tierra, con una humana desvergonzadamente vestida y ensangrentada era algo que jamás se habrían esperado de su joven amo, quien después de haber dispuesto de un sanador para la mujer humana había permanecido junto a ella durante 2 días a pesar de que esta había permanecido sumida en la inconciencia. Si bien no podía haber sucedido algo vejatorio durante la inconciencia de la mujer, a todos les tocaba ver lo que sucedería con curiosidad y discreción si querían conservar sus preciadas vidas por mucho más tiempo.

**Dolor** era un ente vivo, ella navegaba en un mar de dolor había visto a Inuyasha insultarla una vez mas e irse con Kikyo burlándose cruelmente de ella, si bien aquello no dolía como en años anteriores seguía doliendo a un nivel de amistad, había visto a Miroku darle la espalda junto a Sango, con una mirada de sospecha, había visto a su amado hijo rechazarla, y sentía como el horrible dolor seguía quemándola de adentro hacía fuera, había llorado por ellos, suplicado por ellos, pero ninguno de ellos había respondido, el dolor llenaba ahora su vida, si es que estaba viva, a su parecer bien podría estar quemándose en el infierno y no lo notaria, el dolor era algo que respiraba ella ahora, llamó a sus amigos, a su madre, a su abuelo y a su hermano, pero solo la oscuridad respondió con un silencio aplastante y desconcertante.

-¡NO! ¡No… No es real, no es real!- lloraba Kagome en su agonía apartando por milésima vez el paño húmedo de su cabeza, una mano llena de garras afiladas y una marca azulada sobre la muñeca, coloco con cuidado el paño nuevamente en su lugar. - ¡Inuyasha… Mama!... Doushite? – Gimoteo temblando sin control bajo el grueso cobertor que debería mantenerla caliente, aunque eso podría ser bastante difícil, por que su cuerpo ardía por completo en fiebre que no cedía.

-¡Tal vez al final este Toga la a matado!- Murmuro Toga mirando preocupado a la joven, temblar bajo el cobertor, ella había estado delirando en fiebre las ultimas horas.

-¡Maldita sea… no!… yo soy Kagome Higurachi!.- soltó abriendo los ojos vidriosos en medio de su trance, los ojos azules de la joven estaban completamente dilatados, ella miraba a Toga sin verlo realmente- ¡No van a vencerme tan fá-cil-mente! ¡Ni siquiera "TU" Sesshomaru… eres un **perro** **malo**… "**muy malo**"!. - Soltó enfocando un poco su mirada sobre el.

-¡Fhee… Mujer yo no soy "Sesshomaru"!- Juró Toga haciéndole gracia la forma en que la mujer "Kagome" decía la palabra "**perro**" como si fuera un insulto, en especial por que el que de echo "**era**" un perro, Demonio si, pero perro al fin si su naturaleza básica salía a relucir.

- ¡Inuyasha… Siéntate chico!- disparo ella casi de modo automático según pudo ver, haciéndole entender a Toga que ella hacía eso por reflejo, murmuro unas cosas mas incomprensibles sobre unas "**calificaciones**" y estudios luego se calló por un momento relativamente largo mirándolo sin verlo. - ¿Qué me esta pasando, Toga-sama?- murmuro en un momento de lucidez logrando romper la cadena de pesadillas febriles, en las que había estado atrapada, mirando mas bien fijamente a Toga con una aire realmente frágil y asustado que tocó el corazón del Inu-youkai.

- ¡Estas enferma Kagome, perdiste mucha sangre de una arteria dijó mi sanador, y te dimos de mi sangre, tu cuerpo lucha contra mi veneno, pero en realidad deberías estar muerta ya!- contesto Toga observándola escucharlo con atención, Kagome lo miro con los ojos un poco vidriosos y le dedico una dulce sonrisa desconcertándolo.

- ¡Esta bien, a tu hijo tampoco le hizo mucha gracia que su veneno no me afectara!- Contesto Kagome dejando a Toga perplejo.

- ¿Mi hijo?- pregunto este, pero Kagome no lo escuchaba, se había envuelto así misma en un capullo de energía espiritual, una muy familiar que el había conocido, era tibia y benigna para el aquella mujer ostentaba un poder demasiado grande para ella, sin embargo, parecía capaz de manejarlo era simplemente desconcertante, ¿Era esto lo que los de su clase querían destruir con tanta desesperación?, ¿El demonio que había combatido la joven Kagome, había dicho **"nadie te extrañara"** entonces, serian cierto los rumores que se habían estado levantando?, esta joven mujer tenía un talento excepcional aunque el podía sentir que no estaba usando todo su poder realmente, ¿Qué debería hacer, ayudarla a regresar con los suyos?, ¿Matarla?, ¿Que se suponía que debería hacer con ella? Y estaba el echo de que ella había nombrado a "**SU**" hijo y lo llenaba de curiosidad, ¿Cuál hijo, el aun no había tomado compañera así, que… Cual hijo?, le haría esa pregunta cuando pudiera contestarle con claridad, decidió viendo el brillo violeta desaparecer dejando a la joven caer en un sueño mas calmado que el que había tenido los dos últimos días. - ¡Luego decidiré, que hacer contigo… **"Kagome"**!- dijo el Daiyoukai mirando con reverencia el medallón de la joven que nadie había podido tocar sin sufrir, brillar levemente sobre el pecho de la joven.

- ¡Oh por todos los… díganme que alguien anoto la placa de ese camion!- Murmuro Kagome horas después sentándose lentamente con el estomago revuelto y con un dolor de cabeza tal, que no le extrañaría para nada que su cabeza simplemente explotara como una piñata Mexicana, colorida y muy apaleada. - ¡Ay mi madre!- gimió llevándose la mano a la frente aun sabiendo que aquel gesto inconciente no aliviaría su dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Ya estas mejor?- Pregunto Toga sin levantar la voz, cosa que Kagome agradeció a los cielos casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Si… solo me duele un poco la cabeza!... ¿Dónde esta mi bolso?- contesto Kagome viendo allí una buena posibilidad.

- ¿Bolso?- repito Toga desconcertado.

- ¡Si... grande, amarillo y para mi "**condenadamente pesado**"!- describió Kagome tratando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco o lloraría y empeoraría su jaqueca.

- ¡Tu zurrón! – Intuyó Toga alejándose silenciosamente y tomando de un rincón su preciado bolso, colocándolo suavemente junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla con curiosidad.

- ¡Oh, gracias por traerlo!- dijo Kagome casi botando de la alegría, soltó el nudo con un movimiento reflejo dándole a entender a Toga que ella solía hacer aquello con frecuencia. Kagome empezó a hurgar dentro de su bolso hasta encontrar el botiquín de primeros auxilios abrir los cierres metálicos a presión, y mirar casi con desmayada alegría las medicinas, tomo el bote de tylenol, lo abrió en un solo movimiento y coloco 2 pastillas en su mano izquierda, cerrando con la derecha el bote, trago las pastillas ayudadas de un poco de agua mineral, cerro el botiquín y lo echo al descuido dentro de su bolso. -¡Eso aliviara mi dolor de cabeza.. Gracias! –dijo finalmente mirando a Toga quien no se había perdido un solo gesto de la joven mujer.

- ¡Este toga tiene algunas preguntas!- Anuncio Toga en el mismo tono que Sesshomaru había exigido respuestas sobre el pozo, Kagome suspiro mentalmente ante el parecido entre ambos.

- ¡Me lo imagino… pero debo decir, que hay cosas que simplemente no puedo decir…! Entiendes?- explico Kagome tratando de mediar con Toga.

- ¡Me contestaras mujer!- exigió Toga imperiosamente, haciendo a Kagome sonreír.

- ¡Ya veo de donde lo saco Sesshomaru!- Dijo Kagome sonriendo, antes de poner una mueca de horror ante su estupidez.

- ¡Mi hijo según tu!- Intuyo Toga con una chispa de comprensión en sus ojos. - ¡Bien puedes empezar por allí!, ¡Explícame eso de "mi hijo" y este Sota, Mirouku, Shipo, Inuyasha Sango y Naraku! ¿Son todos mis hijos?.. - Pregunto mirándola atentamente. - ¡Sabré si me mientes y te matare!. - Decidió empujarla un poco.

- ¿Que diablos pasa contigo y tus hijos que siempre quieren matarme?- Soltó Kagome arrepintiéndose cuando una punzada de dolor le nublo la visión.- ¡Mier…coles!-gimió.

- ¡Entonces tengo mas de un hijo!- decidió Toga desconcertado, no podía percibir que ella mintiera sobre eso.

- ¡Si mi lord tendrá mas de un hijo… a ver yo soy del futuro! De Su futuro y de el de sus hijos en realidad yo… - Kagome lo miro suplicante había cosas que no podía decir, podía cambiar algo importante, esa el riesgo en el Sengoku, pero ella estaba en otra era mas y no sabía como afectaría el futuro su presencia allí.- ¡Mira lo que vamos a hacer, yo voy a decirte lo que pueda, pero no puedo decirte todo, por que entonces podría cambiar el futuro y las consecuencias serian desastrosas, sabes que tendrás dos hijos, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, tu hijo mayor es Sesshomaruy tu hijo menor es Inuyasha, soy del futuro y estoy en alguna extraña misión del destino!- explico Kagome tratado de sonar razonable.

- ¡Bien, entiendo eso, puedes hablarme de mis hijos, como son?- pregunto emocionado ante una oportunidad que sabia única en la vida, conocer el futuro.

- ¡Bien, errr Seshomaru, vive bajo su nombre el es "el asesino perfecto" camina sobre la verde tierra como si el fuera el dueño y señor de ella!- Explico Kagome viendo a Toga sonreír con orgullo por su primogénito, que podía decirle de Inuyasha? No podía decirle que el era de hecho un Hanyo no sabía cual era su posición respecto a las mujeres humanas, y eso podría cambiar el destino de Inuyasha- ¡pero era un ser frío y terrorífico cuando lo conocí, no es que eso haya mejorado mucho ahora, pero ahora a tomado bajo su protección a una niña humana a la que parece "tolerar", no voy a aventurarme a decir que la "quiere como a una hija" ok? Tu hijo es ilegible, nadie puede realmente estar seguro de lo que pasa por su cabeza!.

- ¿Una niña humana?- pregunto desconcertado y algo preocupado, la descripción de su hijo como guerrero le había agradado, pero su personalidad no era la correcta para un Taiyoukai decidido, un Taiyoukai debia proteger al debil y en este caso eran los humanos, "la mano de Youkai protege" habia sido la enseñanza de su padre pensaba Toga, sin notar la preocupación de Kagome ante su cambio de humor.

- ¡No se mas de eso!... por otro lado ¡Inuyasha… el es noble de corazón, un poco infantil a veces me provoca lanzarle algo a la cabeza o simplemente "sentarlo" hasta la inconciencia, pero es un buen amigo se esta esforzando al máximo por ayudarme a completar mi misión!- Dijo Kagme sonriendo ante la clara confusión de Toga cuando ella había dicho "sentar" a su hijo.

- ¿Cuál es esa misión tan importante, en la que mi hijo esta envuelto?- pregunto Toga con curiosidad, ignorando las partes confusas de la explicación de la joven mujer.

- ¡Bueno!… ¿Sabes algo sobre la Perla de Shikon?- Pregunto Kagome mirándolo atentamente midiendo su reacción.

- ¡No!, ¿Debería saberlo?...- pregunto desconcertado. Mientras un ligero toque en la puerta los interrumpía, Kagome observo entonces por primera vez su entorno, las paredes eran de piedra blanquecina pulidas por el tiempo los ventanales estaban cubiertos por largos cortinajes blancos dejando pasar la luz agradablemente, el suelo de granito blanco pulido profundamente, el elegante futon forrado en seda en el que ella descansaba y el kimono de invierno de seda que hacia de colcha cubriéndola, hablaban de una calidad tremenda que no se había esperado en aquel pasado tan lejano pero allí estaba, la puerta de roble tallada con un perro en vigilia se abrió develando a una joven de cabellos rojos y ojos de gato que la miraban con abierta curiosidad levando una bandeja en las manos llenas de garras afiladas.

-¡Mi lord, la comida que pidió, mi lord!- anuncio la joven Youkai agachándose respetuosamente frente a Toga quien no se había movido de su posición sentada "decentemente" a un lado del futon donde aun Yacía Kagome, y colocando la bandeja frente a el.

- ¡Gracias Matzudaira-san, puede retirarse!- Dijo Toga despidiéndola educadamente, quería escuchar todo lo que aquella mujer le pudiera decir y estaba seguro que no hablaría frente a nadie mas, observo a la Neko-youkai retirarse y espero hasta estar seguro que nadie estaba en la capacidad de escuchar lo que allí se decía- ¡Come!- ordeno colocando la bandeja sobre su regazo, sorprendiéndola.

- ¡Gracias, estooooo ¿Podrías "por favor" pasarle algo de tu cortesía a tus hijos? – Bromeo la joven haciéndolo curvar los labios en el inicio de una sonrisa con sus palabras.

-¡Ya veo que no heredaron mucho de mi entonces yo soy muy "cortés" – declaró Toga, observando como el aura de la joven brillaba con fuerza casi envolviéndolo con su alegría, el saco un poco mas su Youki superando el aura de la joven, y automáticamente la energía de la joven levanto vuelo hasta nivelarse con el.

-¡Si claro, tan cortés que ibas a dejar que esos dos demonios horribles me mataran sin mover un solo dedo!- Acuso Kagome haciendo flamear su aura con mal humor.

- ¡Todos estaba muy bien hasta que a una **mujer impertinente** se le ocurrió correr detrás de mi, y llamar la atención de mis atacantes, si podías hacer eso tu sola, pues bien tenias que salir de ello tu sola!.- Declaró Toga viendo como el aura de la mujer se elevaba con furia, el podía oler su indignación tan bien como podía oler su sinceridad.

- ¡Alto allí perro malo! Yo no te estaba persiguiendo a "**ti**" yo "**creía**" estar persiguiendo a tu hijo, y creo que eso es aun peor y demuestra mi **falta **de sentido común, el me habría arrancado la cabeza por interferir ¿Que tal?- soltó Kagome tomando un onigini y dándole un enorme mordisco notando que tenía hambre.

-¡A todas estas, ¿Que eres de mis hijos? Hablas de ellos con demasiada familiaridad!- decidió Toga desconcertado.

-¡Uy noooooo!... Inuyasha es mi amigo, casi mi hermano y Sesshomaru… bueno el es "**el**" somos… conocidos creo, ni siquiera amigos, Rin la niña que "**el**" cuida es realmente un amor de niña y puedo llamarla mi amiga a pesar de ser mucho mas joven que yo, pero **yo-no-soy-NADA-mas** de ninguno de tus hijo ¿OK?- dijo Kagome explicándolo lo mejor que pudo.

- ¡Ok!- Acepto Toga sin percibir falsedad en las palabras de la mujer. – bien dijiste que ibas a explicarme lo que pudieras, entonces empieza a ver como puedo ayudarte a regresar a tu gente!...- Decidió tomando una decisión, no había maldad en esta mujer, al contrario, ella era un alma pura y sensible, parecía tener afecto por todo ser viviente y conocía a sus hijos y hablaba de ellos con sinceridad y algo de preocupación, sabía que se guardaba cosas de su hijo menor, pero no podía forzarla a explicarle mas, si ella tenía razón y algo le decía que la tenía, su presencia podía cambiar muchas cosas para el futuro de sus hijos, haría lo que estuviera en su poder para devolverla a los suyos, a demás ella no era una simple mujer, había algo en ella y claro estaba "**el**" medallón, esta mujer era algo especial, tendría que revisar mas a fondo los textos antiguos para llegar a alguna conjetura.

- ¡No es tan fácil… el pozo no funciona!-Murmuro Kagome para si misma muy preocupada, miro a Toga mirarla confundido y comprendió que la había escuchado, aun a pesar de haber estado rodeada de Inu's los últimos 2 años ella seguía olvidando lo sensible que eran sus sentidos, aunque los de Toga eran mas sensibles que los de Inuyasha, tal vez por que este era un Youkai de sangre pura e Inuyasha no? Tal vez- ¡Bien mi Lord, voy a explicarte lo que pueda, pero debes darme tu palabra que jamás bajo ningún concepto le contaras a nadie sobre esto, si la historia cambia, tus hijos podrían desaparecer, incluso yo podría desaparecer si algo así sucede, entonces todo lo que e echo desaparecerá en consecuencia y causarías un error temporal que podría tener repercusiones enormes en el futuro, cualquier persona que haya tenido contacto con migo o con tus hijos pondría desaparecer y seria una reacción en cadena que podría destruirlo todo entiendes? – Explico Kagome preocupada, Vio a Toga asentir sin mudar su expresión seria, y entonces mientras comía empezó a contarle todo lo que podía, le hablo de su tiempo, omitiendo el echo de que no había Youkais, le hablo de su madre de su vida en su era, el templo su familia, de cómo había ido a parar a pasado de sus hijos todo lo que pudo y finalmente de cómo había llegado allí hasta ese momento.

- ¡Entonces el Medallón es una joya familiar!- dijo Toga señalando el medallón que Kagome sostenía entre sus manos sin consecuencias por su contacto.

- ¡Si, mi madre me dijo, que mi abuela se lo había dado cuando ella había cumplido los 17 años, así que ahora era mío dado que cumplí esa edad hace 3 días por lo visto, vaya regalo de cumpleaños!- murmuro Kagome pensando en los dos demonios que la habían atacado y ella había vencido sin ayuda.- ¿Yo realmente acabe con ellos dos verdad? –pregunto un poco incomoda, Toga la miro un instante y asintió, Kagome sintió tristeza por las vidas que había tomado, aun cuando había sido en defensa propia, ella nunca llegaría a un acuerdo con esa parte de ella que valoraba el derecho a la vida.

- ¡Te entristeces por una muerte bien ejecutada, ellos te habrían matado lentamente haciéndote sufrir, tu lo hiciste rápido con compasión!- declaro Toga sintiendo la tristeza de la joven.

-¡Si, supongo que fue como dices "una muerte bien ejecutada" pero a pesar de que lo hice en defensa propia, es duro para mi tomar la vida de alguien, incluso si este esta por tomar la mía… no es la primera vez que me veo en esa posición, sin embargo eso no lo hace mas fácil, quiero ser fuerte, por que quiero sobrevivir a la batalla que me espera, quiero ser fuerte para ayudar a mis amigos y lo estoy logrando, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que tenga el derecho a quitar una vida, no esta en mi naturaleza y no creo que llegue a estar alguna vez!- explico Kagome sorprendiendo profundamente al Taiyoukai.

- ¡Después de todo los humanos no son como creí!.- dijo este viendo a la joven contener sus lagrimas por el enemigo caído, ella era definitivamente noble de corazón, esperaba que su nobleza no la matara algún día.

- ¡No todos somos tan tolerantes, se llama "libre albedrío" los Youkai también lo tienen; Toga… tengo que regresar, necesito tratar de llegar al pozo, necesito tratar de regresar a casa, yo tengo que volver al tiempo de tus hijos, esta batalla no se decidirá sin mi!- declaro Kagome con firmeza, ella se negaba a estar fuera, aquello se había llevado 2 años de su vida, no lo dejaría a medias ni aun ahora cuando se estaba esforzando al máximo para mejorara sus capacidades y luchar con sus amigos.

- ¡Estas débil aun!- Dijo Toga preocupado por la Joven.

- ¡No importa, ya sanare, tengo que volver Toga, el tiempo que paso aquí puede cambiar muchas cosas, es peligroso para el futuro, incluso "**tu**" futuro, es peligroso que **yo** permanezca aquí!- Explico Kagome sonriendo, Inuyasha también se parecía a su padre. _*****¡Es una lastima que nunca llegues a conocerlo Toga, con todo estarías orgulloso de tu hijo!*****_ pensó Kagome conteniendo las lagrimas era impensable saber que el moriría y no podía decírselo.

-¡Sea entonces!- Contesto Toga admirando la valentía y entereza de aquella joven mujer, quien era compañera de aventuras de uno de sus hijos, pero que también conocía y trataba a su hijo mayor…

Después de disponer de una cámara de baño y asearse, Kagome se sintió mas humana, purifico los fragmentos de la perla, se vistió en un par de jeans negros con una camisa manga tres cuartos azul oscuro, ordenó su bolso y se encontró con Toga, el padre de Inuyasha le dió un regalo, un cuchillo con un perro blanco trabajado en bajo y sobre relieve a lo largo de una vaina que bien podía ser marfil y el mango, había dicho que había sido un regalo de su padre a su madre y a pesar de haberse negado a recibirlo, el no acepto una negativa, después de guardar el regalo en el fondo de su equipaje envuelto entre su ropa y colgarse el bolso el carcaj lleno de flechas y su arco, el "Gran Taiyoukai" se elevo en el aire llevándola consigo hacia el pozo, un par de demonios menores se sintieron atraídos por el poder de los fragmentos pero Toga acabó con ellos antes de que pudieran acercarse a ella.

-¡Espero volver a verte Kagome!- dijo Toga arrancándole lagrimas a Kagome de tristeza, algo pesado se posó en el corazón del Youkai pero no insistió en preguntar nada mas.

- ¡Mantente cerca de este pozo, tal vez algún día vuelva a caer por aquí!- respondió Kagome con pesar ella tal vez nunca llegaría a verlo de nuevo. – Cuídate mucho ¿Si? – Dijo Kagome envolviéndolo en un abrazo, dejando al Toga perplejo, finalmente al no oler ninguna intención sexual de la joven mujer devolvió el abrazo, antes de que esta se separar de el y saltara dentro del pozo sin decir adiós, este observo con incredulidad, como el pozo volvía a la vida en una explosión azul y la joven del futuro, aquella que conocía a sus hijos desaparecía, aun cuando el olor a sal de sus lagrimas prevalecían.

-¡Hasta luego, Kagome!-Se despidió el gran Taioukai antes de tomar el cielo en la forma de un enorme perro blanco, ya era hora de volver a patrullar sus tierras, sin embargo jamás olvidaría a aquella joven Miko llamada **"Kagome"…**

**Owari…**


	5. Cap 5: De cachorros y Dragones

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" _**Lagrimas, la expresión mas sincera del alma, lagrimas de risa, lagrimas de felicidad, lagrimas de rabia, lagrimas de dolor… cuantas lagrimas llevan mi nombre?... "no lo se, ¿Quién llorara por mi?" Se cuantas de las mías llevan el tuyo, ¡Oh! amigo mío, por que tan avergonzado? Esta bien, entiendo, te deseo suerte, te deseo lo mejor, ¡Oh! amigo mió no puedo evitar llorar, por todo lo que se y no puedo contar… ¡Oh! amigo mió, recuérdame yo jamás te olvidare y en mi mente siempre vivirás no importa cuantas lagrimas mías lleven tu nombre recuerda que son sinceras de mi alma de amistad." **_

_**Elizabeth Lara**_

**Cap 5: "De cachorros y Dragones". **

_**Lagrimas**_, las lagrimas saladas corrían libremente por las mejillas de la joven sacerdotisa del futuro, era duro para ella saber que tenía recuerdos del padre de Inuyasha, cuando este nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al maravilloso ser que había sido su padre, Toga había tocado su vida, y ella había tocado la de el incluyéndolo en su lista de amigos y agregándolo a un espacio de su propio corazón, había tenido que saltar sin decirle adiós, por que sabía que estaba a punto de gritarle una advertencia que habría cambiando toda la historia, todo el futuro y simplemente no podía hacerlo, no debía, era duro tener la vida de alguien apreciado en las manos, y Toga solo por ser el padre de su amigo había sido apreciado por ella, pero luego de estar en su presencia era apreciado por si mismo, por el echo de ser simplemente "**el**", Kagome suspiro mientras tocaba el fondo del pozo, y se secaba las lagrimas, sabía que Inuyasha se molestaría si llegaba llorando, a pesar de haberla echo llorar mas lagrimas de las que quería contar, el odiaba verla llorar lo sabía; después de un par de respiraciones profundas, Kagome empezó a subir las lianas hasta llegar al borde del pozo, aun estaba un poco agotada por los días que había estado enferma, así que lanzo el bolso primero y luego se impulso ella sentándose en el borde apoyándose un momento en el arco tomando varias respiraciones profundas, antes de percibir dos Youki acercarse a ella, Kagome reconoció uno de ellos y se alegro un poco lanzo una mirada al Árbol sagrado, lo vio mas grande, pero aun terriblemente joven y en comparación con el que concia muy frágil, sonrió levemente cuando en su campo, de visión apareció Toga en su forma demoníaca trotando seguido de cerca por un cachorro pequeño de un blanco brillante y una media luna azul en la frente, Kagome sintió su corazón derretirse ante la visión de el "**pequeño**" Sesshomaru retozando alegremente con su padre.

El joven Sesshomaru se estrello contra el flanco derecho de su padre una vez mas como intentando desestabilizar al "gran" perro, este se dejo caer siguiéndole el juego al cachorro y permitiéndole trepar sobre el antes de empujarlo un poco y hacerlo resbalar de el, corrió alejándose de el cambiando en el camino a su forma humanoide mirando a la Joven del futuro sentada aun en el borde del pozo.

-¡Regresaste!- saludo Toga a la joven.

-¡Aun no llego a casa!- contesto esta mirando a Sesshomaru corretear para alcanzar a su padre y empujarlo con su pequeño hocico a la altura de la mitad de la espalda que era lo mas alto que podía llegar en 4 patas, Kagome sonrió con indulgencia tratando de mirar al pequeño que luchaba por conseguir la atención de su padre de nuevo.

-¡Eso me temí al verte con el mismo atuendo que hace siglos!- contesto Toga empujando a su hijo sonriendo relajadamente. - ¿Qué opinas?-dijo señalando orgulloso a Sesshomaru ponerse en dos patas y tratar de tumbar a su padre.

- ¿Sesshomaru he?, es lindo pero bajo ningún concepto admitiré que dije eso **"J-a-m-a-s"**! contesto Kagome echándose a reír abiertamente ante los intentos del joven Lord por recuperar la atención de su padre, Sesshomaru la miro desde el hombro derecho de su padre y retrocedió gruñendo. – ¡Tal vez no debería dejar que me vea, ¿Y si me recuerda?- dijo preocupada, mirando al cachorro gruñirle un poco.

- ¡No, es un cachorro aun no cumple su primer año, su madre me arrancara la piel en tiras cuando se entere que lo saque de palacio!- dijo alegremente Toga con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos que desmentía sus palabras.

-¡Uy cierto Sesshomaru tiene "**madre**" cuando lo conocí estaba segura de que lo habías encontrado bajo una piedra, pero, bueno si tiene madre es gracias a ti jejeje!- río nerviosamente ante la confusión de Toga- ¡No me prestes atención- dijo Kagome con un gesto despectivo de la mano.

-¡Claro!- concedió Toga desconcertado.

-¿Dices que no me reconocerá entonces?- Pregunto ella señalando a Sesshomaru que jugaba con una de las colas de su padre.

- ¡No sus recuerdos de los primeros años serán muy borrosos así que no te reconocerá en su vida adulta!- aseguro Toga. - ¿Quieres conocerlo entonces?- Pregunto como un padre Orgulloso encantado de mostrar a su primogénito.

- ¡Claro! – Soltó Kagome encantada, mientras que Toga se volvía a mirar a su hijo y se trasformaba saltando por encima de el y empujándolo hacia Kagome, el pequeño dio un rezongo ahogado luchando por alejarse de ella y acercarse mas a su padre, pero este seguía empujándolo implacablemente hacia ella, gruñéndole aterradoramente al cachorro, Toga logró que el joven Sesshomaru gimoteara con un poco de miedo y mirara de la "cosa" frente a el a su padre y de regreso, el nunca antes había visto una "cosa" así, no olía como su mami, pero olía bien decidió, se volvió a mirar a su padre nuevamente y vio que el había tomado su otra forma, así que volvió a mirar recelosamente a aquella "cosa" extraña, no quería que su padre usara sus colmillos en el, así que obedecería.

- ¡Acerca tu mano a su hocico Kagome, deja que reconozca tu olor! – Instruyo Toga mirando detenidamente a su hijo.

- ¡Ok, hola Sesshomaru! – Saludo Kagome acercándose lentamente ofreciendo la palma de su mano al cachorro colocándola justo frente a su nariz, dejando que fuera la decisión de él si tomar su olor o no. - ¡Eres una cosa preciosa, y no voy a decírtelo en el futuro ni loca!- Agrego hablándole suavemente con ganas de que tomara su olor y ver si le dejaría tocarlo, se veía tan suave y esponjadito. Finalmente el cachorro acerco su nariz a su mano y aspiro profundamente.

- ¡Ya tomo tu olor! – Le informo Toga satisfecho.

- ¡Oh cariño eres como un peluche gigante!- decidió Kagome deslizando sus manos con suavidad por sus orejas y la cara del cachorro, el era mas suave que las orejas de Inuyasha y eso era mucho decir, por otra parte el cachorro decidió que le gustaba el olor de aquella "cosa" y le gustaba que lo tocara con tanta suavidad, el lamió la mejilla de Kagome y esta río de buena gana alentando al cachorro a jugar con ella, empujándola tumbándola bajo el.

- ¡No Sesshomaru, con cuidado, ella es **"frágil"**!- regaño su padre entre risas sacando a Kagome debajo de su hijo.

- ¡El es fuerte!- río Kagome guiñándole un ojo al cachorro, era chocante pensar que aquel cachorro juguetón era de echo el Taiyoukai que había tratado de matarla varias veces y el ser mas frío que había conocido hasta entonces, se preguntaba que había sucedido para que se volviera así. – ¡Ya lo tengo!- río Kagome casi corriendo hacia su bolso, desatando el nudo y casi metiéndose dentro de el por completo mientras buscaba algo bajo las miradas de Sesshomaru y Toga.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto al ver a Kagome aparecer con una bolsa en una mano y una esfera amarilla en la otra.

- ¡Un juguete para Shippo, pero a el puedo darle otra cosa!- decidió Kagome sonriendo- ¡Y esto eran unas galletas para Inuyasha pero el se conformara con el "Ramen"! dijo agitando la bolsa de galletas para perros frente a el.

- ¿Es una cosa de tu tiempo?- pregunto Toga mas emocionado que preocupado, recibiendo la esfera amarilla que parecía maciza y hacia un ligero repique cuando se movía. - ¿Qué es este objeto exactamente?

-¡Es una pelota de goma, lánzasela a Sesshomaru! –animo Kagome sonriéndole, este llamo la atención de su hijo y lanzo la esfera amarilla que reboto liberando en ligero sonido, Sesshomaru por su parte salio disparado tras la pelota y la trajo a su padre nuevamente, Kagome se la quito y la lanzo nuevamente con mas fuerza de la que Toga creería capaz a una chica.

- ¡Es fascinante, rebota y es resistente!- dijo Toga riendo mientras veía a su hijo dar caza a la pelota.

-¡La dejare para el, pero no dejes que se pierda, y cuando llegue el momento desperécela, que no caiga en otras manos!- dijo Kagome abriendo la bolsa. – ¿Puede comer esto?- pregunto ofreciéndole la Bolsa, inmediatamente Toga se volvió a mirar el contenido de la bolsa sin dejar de olfatear, como el perro que era y casi inmediatamente apareció Sesshomaru, salivando profusamente sobre la pelota.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- pregunto Toga tomando una galleta en forma de hueso y dándole una ligera mordida, percibiendo el sabor y la textura, la miro maravillado- ¡La textura y el sabor justo, no es comida humana pero es perfecta!, si puedes darle!- dijo el mirándola lanzarle una galleta a Sesshomaru, este la devoro antes de tocar el suelo, y volvió a por mas, empujando juguetonamente a Kagome buscando otro premio.

- ¡Toma cariño, buen provecho!- dijo sacando entregándole la bolsa de galletas logrando que Sesshomaru los ignorara olímpicamente mientras se daba banquete. – ¡Vaya me siento desplazada, por unas galletas que pena!-se quejo jocosamente Kagome, mientras Toga rompía en carcajadas.

- ¡Así es la vida con los cachorros! Y cuéntame… ¿Que vas a hacer si no regresas a tiempo? –pregunto Toga aprovechando que su hijo estaba ocupado.

- ¡Oh no me preocupa eso, se que llegaré a tiempo, mi destino esta mezclado profundamente a la perla lo siento en mi corazón, yo estaré allí, llueva, truene o relampaguee yo estaré allí, es "**mi destino**" creo!- contesto Kagome mirando hacia el joven árbol Sagrado, pensando en aquella etapa que Toga no podría vivir con Inuyasha, sintió el animo caerle a los pies ante lo injusto del destino- ¡Doy gracias a Kami por permitirme verte de nuevo Toga, y sobretodo por mostrarme una parte de Sesshomaru que nuca habría creído posible!- murmuro Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos

- ¿Tan malo es entonces?- pregunto Toga mirando a su cachorro devorar alegremente las galletas.

- ¡Es muy diferente a lo que estoy viendo ahora, solo… nadie mas que Rin… o tal vez Jaken podrían saber si el esta feliz, molesto o con ganas de arráncale la cabeza a alguien, me gustaría saber que habrá pasado con este cachorro juguetón!...- suspiro Kagome. - ¿Es muy duro ser un Taiyoukai Toga?, ¿Tienen que demostrar ser siempre fuertes y mejores que el resto?-pregunto con una profunda tristeza, sabia que después de haber conocido a aquel juguetón cachorro, no pondría seguir viendo a Sesshomaru como un demonio sin corazón, el había tenido uno ella lo podía ver, entonces ¿Cuando lo había perdido? ¿Qué había pasado con el?

- ¡El estará bien, todos pasamos una etapa difícil antes de madurar completamente y aprender a tolerar y a aceptar los cambios es todo!- dijo Toga tratando de animarla. Sesshomaru se acerco trotando hacia ella buscando sus manos y lamiéndolas como saboreando las migas de galletas que pudieran quedar en ellas.

- ¡Eres un pillo! –río Kagome rascándole detrás de las orejas como le gustaba a Shippo, el cachorro ronroneo feliz- ¡Ah a que no eres tan prepotente ahora "**Sr-perfección**"!- se burlo Kagome sin piedad rascándolo hasta que este se aparto de ella y empezó a brincar con energía.

- ¡El no para! – Celebro toga viendo a su hijo brincar de un lado a otro tratando de obtener la atención de Kagome.

- ¡Como todos los niños! Atrápala chico!- dijo Kagome lanzándole la pelota una vez mas. - ¡Y volviéndose a mirar a Toga, con tristeza!

- ¡Tienes que irte!- comprendió Toga entonces la tristeza de la joven. - ¡Ya nos veremos!

-¡Si, supongo!- comento Kagome mientras Sesshomaru regresaba a ella con la pelota, Kagome se acerco y abrazo al cachorro como sabia que jamás abrazaría al Sesshomaru adulto, ella no era amiga del adulto pero si amiga y compañera de juegos del "cachorro" el cachorro lloriqueo sobre su hombro izquierdo intuyendo que su amiga lo dejaría, entonces un tanto dolido mordisqueo un poco su hombro, sabia que si rompía su piel su padre usaría sus colmillos con el, así que solo pellizcaba a su amiga un poco para que ella no le olvidara y regresara jugar con el.

- ¡Cuidado con sus colmillos el es venenoso!- advirtió Toga notando lo que su hijo hacia.

- ¡El no me mordió Toga descuida, a demás, el ya me a atacado antes con su veneno y no me hizo nada!-dijo Kagome dándole un beso sobre la húmeda nariz al cachorro, mientras Toga la miraba perplejo.

- ¡Oh yo podría morderte entonces tal vez podría dejarte aquí para mi!- dijo el osadamente logrando que Kagome lo mirara horrorizada y sonrojada.

- ¡Eres demasiado "**zorro**" para ser un "**perro**"!-dijo Kagome riendo, mientras se colocaba el bolso y el carcaj y tomaba su arco- ¡Cuídate Toga y tu también Cariño!- se despidió Kagome dedicándoles una mirada a cada uno

- ¡Cada vez que dices eso, te pones triste, no lo hagas!- dijo Toga saludando con la mano antes de volver a su forma demoníaca y sentarse junto a Sesshomaru gimoteaba con tristeza su partida.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza antes de subir al pozo y saltar nuevamente rogándoles a los dioses que la enviaran su casa o con Inuyasha. La luz azulada la envolvió y una vez mas en aquel día tocó el fondo del pozo rogó a los cielos una vez mas y empezó a escalar hasta salir del pozo, era de tarde la noche caía con rapidez, aun así miro hacia el árbol Sagrado y estaba mas robusto pero aun le faltaba para llegar a lo que conocía de el, sonrió pesadamente y salió del pozo sin detenerse a quitarse el bolso, camino con firmeza hacia el bosque de Inuyasha, ella sabia que no conseguiría a nadie allí, en la aldea de Kaede no había nadie que la conociera, y era mejor no tener demasiado contacto con nadie, había decidido, adentrándose al bosque hacia el claro donde habían unas aguas termales, levantaría una Kekkai y pasaría la noche. Después de levantar la Kekkai, se había lavado y había prendido una fogata y echo una taza de Ramen para ella, estaba empezando a preocuparse, y si como Toga había dicho ¿No llegaba a tiempo, entonces que haría?, no podía ser posible que ella se quedara dando tumbos en el tiempo ¿verdad?, Kagome miro hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas y sintió el medallón entibiarse contra su pecho, definitivamente había algo especial con aquel medallón, pero no iba a ponerse a analizarlo ahora, terminó su tazón de Ramen tomo un té, recogió todo y se dispuso a descansar en su saco de dormir, solo esperaba que no lloviera, al día siguiente decidiría que iba a hacer, tal vez saltaría en el pozo hasta que la enviara hacia la dirección correcta.

- ¡Si, eso haré, hasta mañana mama, Toga, chicos!- murmuro dejándose vencer por el agotamiento.

A la mañana siguiente el trinar de los pájaros fue lo primero que percibió, luego un haz de luz dio directamente sobre su cara haciéndola arrugar aun más los ojos, luego se estiro y luego se sentó restregándose los ojos, miró a su alrededor, y vio que su kekai había resistido incluso mientras dormía, realmente se había echo buena en eso, se felicito mentalmente y azuzo las brazas y alimento el fuego para el desayuno, nuevamente se dejó caer en la rutina de aseo y de cocina, comió después de vestirse y recogió todas su cosas, se aseguró el bolso y el carcaj sobre los hombros tomó su arco y dejó caer la Kekkai; volvía sobre sus pasos para intentar saltar en el pozo, cuando la sombra de algo enorme desde el cielo paso sobre ella, Kagome sondeo el Youki y una corrientaso fría le bajo por la espalda, ella no conocía aquel Youki, pero era grande, Kagome echo a correr hacia la aldea donde aquel Youkai se dirigía, buscando en le cielo tratando de de divisar al Youkai, primero vio las alas escamosas de un colore verdoso , el Youki era grande y su propia energía reaccionaba en respuesta ante la malicia que percibía de la criatura, aquel Youkai tenía una aura oscura, como los engendros de Naraku, pero no podia ser ella estaba en el pasado mucho antes de Naraku, era imposible que el estuviera allí, entonces ¿Quién era ese Youkai? Antes de que ella pudiera decidir que hacer, la bestia dio una vuelta de 360º en el aire y voló directamente hacia ella, como si de alguna manera lo hubiese llamado a ella, Kagome tembló dentro de sus botas de montaña, aquello era sin duda un Dragón, y a diferencia de los dragones de fantasía, la única vez que ella había tratado con un dragón parecido a este había sido malvado hasta la ultima escama, por un momento se congelo por dentro y luego exploto en acción echado a correr alejándose de las afiladas garras que se habían extendido para agarrarla, Kagome estaba en problemas y lo sabía, había huido de una garra para caer infaliblemente en la otra, las garras del Dragón se cerraron con firmeza alrededor de ella rasguñando sus costillas ligeramente con las afiladas garras, Kagome se sintió presa del pánico, pero nada podía hacer, ella sabía muy bien que no podía simplemente destruir a aquella criatura por que no sabía en que podía afectar al futuro su muerte.

_***** ¡No es que solamente a mi me pasan todas estas cosas, señor en serio ¿Qué e echo de malo?, no pateo animales, como todos mis vegetales, respeto a mi madre y a mis mayores sin embargo me pasan **__**TODAS**__** estas cosas!*****_ pensaba Kagome desesperada rogándole a los cielos que aquella bestia escamosa no se la comiera, o tendría que purificarla para salvar la vida. Después de lo que parecieron horas de vuelo, el Dragón empezó a descender y ella no sabía si sentirse aliviada o preocupada, a un metro del suelo, el Dragón la soltó dejándola caer pesadamente, Kagome noto entonces que su arco había sido destrozado por las garras de la bestia y era completamente inútil ahora.

-¡Es indecente incluso para una "**mascota**"! –ladro la voz de un hombre, Kagome levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre familiar de cabellos verdes oscuros casi negros con los ojos negros y el aura tan negra como sus ojos, mirándola con malicia y obscenidad.

-¡Vamos Ryukusei, no durara mucho su indecencia!- dijo la voz de otro hombre tras ella, Kagome miro al hombre dorado, como el Dragón que la había tomado de la aldea de Kaede y comprendió que aquella era su forma humanoide. - ¡Si el "**perro**" no la quiere de juguete entonces puedes dársela a tu hija, ella realmente disfruta comiéndolos!- agrego maliciosamente el hombre lo suficientemente alto como para que ella escuchara, Kagome sintió el terror hacer presa de ella, este "Ryukusei" era el Dragón que había combatido a Toga, por sus heridas había muerto finalmente cuando Inuyasha nació, el destino no podía ser tan cruel como para enviarla a presenciar la hora de su muerte ¿verdad? Sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y los Dragones se rieron siniestramente de ella.

-¡Supongo que si, yo los he probado y no están tan mal!- contesto el aludido mirando a Kagome como si fuera una pieza de carne. – ¡Oye tu… Supongo que los humanos son realmente tan estupidos que ni hablan… ¿O es que no les da tiempo de hablar?- se Burlo Ryukusei agarrándole el rostro con brutal fuerza maltratándola, Kagome solo hizo un gesto de dolor, sentía unas ganas enormes de coser a insultos a aquellos malvados seres, pero el medallón bajo su camisa y su grueso suéter se hacia mas pesado y caliente, como advirtiéndole que guardara silencio.

- ¡No la desfigures, o tal vez el futuro suegro de tu hija no acepte el regalo, se supone que quieres agradarle!- dijo el hombre rubio astutamente, logrando que el otro soltara a Kagome.

- ¡Tal vez no habla, Akiko ya trajo a una de estas antes, ella de divirtió mucho torturando a la bestia y yo la vi, ella abría la boca pero ningún sonido salía, al final Akiko se aburrió y la dejo morir por su cuenta se tardo lo suyo, pero fue gratificante ver tanta angustia y suplica en los ojos de la chica- Celebro cruelmente Ryukusei- ¡Y no pretendo agradar a ese hijo de puta, pretendo acabar con el y con su prole, con un poco de suerte estará demasiado ocupado con la llegada de su bastardo como para prestar mucha atención a Sesshomaru, el cachorro es bueno claro, pero nada comparado conmigo!- Declaro; Kagome bajo la mirada rápidamente horrorizada por lo que acababa de escuchar, ellos estaban conspirando contra Toga y Sesshomaru, no podía dejar ver que entendía lo que sucedía o simplemente tendría que purificar a todo el mundo para tratar de salir con vida de allí.

- ¡Bueno eso si tu hija le hace buena cama al cachorro para mantenerlo distraído hasta que sea demasiado tarde!- agrego el hombre empujando a Kagome a un lado con un poco de fuerza haciéndola caer contra una pared hasta el piso, donde decidió, recuperaría la respiración y luego trataría de huir de allí como el infierno, tratando de no llamar la atención toco una de sus flechas cargándola con energía suficiente para poner una kekai sobre su bolso concentrándose en ocultar por todos los medios sus pertenencias, nada podría quedar atrás, y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía, no se quería ni imaginar lo que harían los científicos si encontraran plástico en las excavaciones.

- ¡Ella le servirá bien, ella también quiere su parte del botín!- comento Ryukusei, haciendo que el otro riera de buena gana.

-¡Padre, me dijeron que Takeshi trajo una mascota, la quiero!- declaro imperiosa una mujer alta de cabellos verdes claros con ojos negros y malvados clavándose en Kagome con avaricia, Kagome pensó que no podía estar mas aterrada pero veía que se equivocaba, aquella mujer era malvada hasta la medula.

- ¡No querida esta es para el viejo Perro un regalo para tu suegro, que esta tan fascinado con los humanos que hasta fornica con ellos, hay que entregársela entera!- dijo su padre logrando que la mujer explotara con ira

- ¡La quiero, aunque sea una cortada, me encanta ver sus ojos brillar con dolor y cuando suplican, me encanta que supliquen!- rugió la mujer adoptando la apariencia de un pequeño reptil escamoso.

- ¡Esta no habla es aburrida!- dijo su padre tratando de mediar con su hija.

- ¡Oh no importa, ella servirá!- declaro lanzándose sobre ella, siendo agarrada a tiempo por ambos dragones, que trataban con claro esfuerzo de dominarla, cuando la piel exploto y se transformo en un gigantesco Dragón obligando a los otros dos transformarse también para someterla, Kagome vio su vida pasar de golpe frente a ella, vio a los dragones gruñir y escupirse fuego y rayos entre ellos, mientras lenta pero seguramente dominaban a la hembra enloquecida de sangre y salían arrastrando a la dragona con ellos, Kagome escucho vagamente el seco sonido de una puerta cerrarse y asegurarse y las ordenes que le ladraron a alguien para que la vigilaran, supuso minutos después de que se hubo calmado y analizado con atención lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- ¡Oh kami dame fuerzas!- murmuro lo mas bajo que pudo por miedo a ser escuchada por alguien, miro por la ventana, estaba demasiado alto para escapar por allí, luego se acerco a la puerta y miro con desmayo que era maciza, posiblemente pesada y lo que era peor, se aseguraba por fuera, Kagome empezó a moverse con frenetismo, atenta a los sonido al otro lado de la puerta, se puso a darle vueltas a todo el asunto de su viaje al pasado del padre de Inuyasha, _*****¡Lo había conseguido a "**__**el**__**" primero, luego a **__**el**__** y a **_**Sesshomaru**_** después y ahora estaba en una situación donde estaban los dos pero principalmente "**_**el****"**_**, todo parecía girar en torno a Toga, que demonios sucedía con ella?, por que le pasaba todo eso? No tendría vida suficiente para hacer una tesis y tratar de entenderlo, simplemente esas cosas le ocurrían a ella, y punto!*****__, _decidió mentalmente luchando por no retraerse en su mundo, aquí estaba ahora en una situación peliaguda, y tenía que salir de allí con vida a como diera lugar, se sentó en una esquina y empezó a curarse los rasguños de las costillas que empezaban finalmente a latirle dolorosamente, después de un rato Kagome decidido que ellos simplemente no le daban demasiado crédito y se habían olvidado de ella, ni de comer le darían era como ellos había dicho una "mascota". _*****¡Bestias asquerosas, no soy una animal ustedes si que lo son en todo los sentidos!*****_ chillo en su mente frustrada después de lo que pudieron haber sido horas Kagome escucho finalmente la raspadura de la aldaba correrse y vio la puerta abrirse finalmente ella tenía que huir ahora o nunca y lo sabia.

- ¡Ven aquí mi querida mascota, mi padre a consentido en darte a mi!- celebró Dragona con satisfacción, Kagome la miró a los ojos y solo vio maldad allí, ninguna mente, ningún corazón, ninguna razón, mentalmente elevo una oración a los dioses y tomo una flecha de su carcaj cargándola de energía espiritual.

- ¡Bien entonces aquí estamos entonces, **"tu"** no vas a dejarme ir fácilmente y **yo **no te voy a entregar mi vida con docilidad!- Dijo Kagome fuerte y alto sorprendiendo a la mujer y al dorado Dragón que había entrado alarmado tras ella.

- ¡Hablas! –rugió con satisfacción la dragona.

- ¡Es obvio que habla!- ladro el Dragon Dorado mirando a Kagome con ira. – ¡Ahora si puedes matarla, tendré que buscar otra para el viejo perro!- ladro el Dragón, haciendo a la dragona reír con satisfacción.

- ¡Si, ven aquí mascota!- ordeno la dragona imperiosamente.

- ¡Si tanto me quieres, será mejor que vengas "**TU**" por mi… **bestia**!- soltó Kagome muy molesta ante el trato de la Dragona, que rugió cegada de ira transformándose condenadamente rápido y lanzándose de lleno hacia ella, Kagome sintió su poder espiritual elevarse furiosamente como nunca antes, tomó la flecha entre sus dedos sosteniendo en la mano izquierda un cuarzo y usándolo de conductor formando un arco con su energía espiritual dejando ir la flecha hacia los ojos de la dragona, la luz purificadora estalló con fuerza absoluta explotando como bomba de luz, barriendo toda la habitación, purificando a ambos dragones instantáneamente sin darles tiempo a contraatacar. Sin detenerse a analizar lo que había echo, echó a correr por la puerta buscando la salida de aquel infierno, en los lúgubres y hediondos corredores no podía encontrarse más que restos humanos Kagome contuvo el llanto mientras veía las almas atascadas en aquel infierno liberarse a su paso, estas empezaron a envolverla por un momento y luego se iban colocando delante de ella como guiándola a salir de aquel horrible lugar, las brillantes almas torturadas hasta la muerte iban liberándose a su paso y Kagome lloró por dentro por ellas, tantas vidas perdidas, tanta muerte, finalmente llegó al final de un pasillo. Y las esferas de luz se elevaron hacia el cielo y desaparecieron, en el fondo sabía que habían encontrado la paz, pero la habían dejado sola en aquel horrible lugar.

- ¡Esos son para sacrificar, estos híbridos salieron mal no sirven para nada!- dijo la roñosa voz de un hombre a través de la rendija de la gruesa puerta

- ¿Entonces por que los dejaron crecer tanto?- Pregunto otra voz de hombre con asco.

- ¡Lady Akiko, le gusta mirar a esas aberraciones así que no las habían sacrificado, pero ahora que se va con su pareja podemos matar a estos!- dijo al voz roñosa alejándose, Kagome se acerco a la rendija y vio como los dos Youkai se alejaban del lugar, Kagome empujo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta hasta que esta cedió lo suficiente para dejarla pasar resoplo por el esfuerzo y atravesó el espacio hacia lo que parecía una caballeriza, empezó a avanzar a hurtadillas, tratando de no hacer tanto ruido sobre el suelo de piedra cubierto de paja y suciedad, entonces miró de derecha a izquierda buscando la fuente del Youki que podía senti, temerosa de que alguien la sorprendiera, diera la alarma y se percataran de lo que ella había echo, Kagome sentía el corazón golpearle con fuerza conforme avanzaba lento pero seguro, hasta que escuchó un gruñido desde su derecha, Kagome tomó una de su flechas por si tenía que defenderse de lo que fuera que hiciera ese espeluznante sonido mitad gruñido, mitad lamento, al llegar a la altura de donde había visto hablar a los hombres Kagome se quedo estática mirando a la bestia conocida por ella y entendiendo las repercusiones de sus acciones, convenciéndose finalmente que ella ya había echo eso antes, la bestia de dos cabezas la miraba alerta y un poco dispuesta a atacarla en medio de su agonía, tenía varios cortes sobre el lomo una quemadura en los cuellos de ambas cabeza y los ojos rojos e inflamados tal vez por veneno.

-¡Hola Ah-Un siento mucho que les hayan hecho esto, ustedes son unos youkais buenos, aun no me conocen pero en el futuro me conocerán, díganme ¿Me dejarían sanarles las heridas? Con un poco de suerte los tres podremos salir huyendo de aquí si?- Dijo Kagome suavemente tratando de envolver a los dragones de dos cabezas con su poder espiritual en un manto de confianza y comodidad, ambos dragones se miraron un momento como decidiendo entre ellos que hacer, Ah la miro atentamente como dándole su permiso, Un accedió también, lo mas rápido que pudo Kagome toco las heridas de los dragones y empezó a sanarlas todas, después de tomarse un precioso tiempo en sanarlos Kagome no estaba segura de si podría escapar de allí con vida. – ¡Ahora mis amigos si pueden volar, será mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora! –dijo Kagome cuando estos se pusieron en pie sobrepasándola en tamaño, como esperando aquella petición, los dragones se inclinaron un poco para que ella pudiera montar y ella no espero otra petición, inmediatamente los dragones echaron a correr saliendo de la caballeriza y tomando el aire en la carrera elevándose con rapidez hasta que aquel horrible lugar se convirtió en un borrón a lo lejos- ¡Oh gracias a Kami que escapamos de allí! Ahora necesito una favor, necesito que me lleven a buscar a Inutaisho el Lord de las tierras del oeste, no a Sesshomaru si no a su padre, tenemos que advertirle!- dijo ella decididamente, Volaron toda la noche y parte de la madrugada, cuando Ah-Un Tomo tierra Kagome estaba mas dormida que despierta, recordó vagamente decirles que no se alejaran de ella, antes de poner una kekkai soltar el bolso y dormir tal cual en el piso, cuando despertó ya eran pasado el medio día, Ah y Un la empujaban con el hocico posiblemente tratando de decidir si estaba viva o muerta, Kagome se había levantado gritando y luego se había echado a reír de si misma, allí estaba libre con los dragones de dos cabezas que viajaría en algunos años con Sesshomaru.


	6. Cap 6: Error-deuda de vida

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"_**Doblan las campanas en tu nombre y en el mío, vuelven los recuerdos de un pasado que se fue, por el horizonte busco atrapar un suspiro, que con tu recuerdo escapo de mi… Doblan las campanas y en su sonido, escucho tu voz y te vuelvo a ver, ¿Vez una esperanza amigo mío?... Doblan las campanas una y otra y otra vez…"**_

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 6: Error-deuda de vida**

-¡Lo siento chicos estaba muy agotada, bien busquemos agua para que ustedes tomen y yo me de un baño!..- gimió Kagome estirándose y recogiendo su bolso y su carcaj con flechas, caminaron unos minutos y encontraron un río, Kagome se bañó, tomó agua para cocinar otro tazón de Ramen y dejó a Ah-Un buscar hojas y flores para comer. _***** ¿Por donde debería buscar?, nunca le pregunte a Inuyasha "donde" había nacido, bueno no es que yo sospechara que haría este viaje tampoco!*****_pensaba preocupada y sondeando el área por si acaso los dragones venían por ellos, montó nuevamente sobre Ah-Un y se alejaron aun mas de aquellas tierras, entonces después de lo que para ella parecieron horas, Kagome empezó a ver unos valles conocidos- ¡Por allá Ah-Un, vamos! - Dijo señalando el punto donde podía ver el árbol sagrado y donde podía ver a alguien familiar mirando la copa del árbol totalmente abstraído.

- ¡Nunca me lo dijiste! – Saludo Inutaiso sin volverse a mirarla una vez Ah-Un tomó tierra y ella bajo.

-¡No sabía si debía, o si podía decírtelo!... ¿Estas arrepentido de lo que has vivido Toga?- Pregunto Kagome entristecida por las palabras de su amigo, se negaba a disculparce por ocultar la naturaleza de Inuyasha, pues era su amigo y temía que Inutaisho no lo engendrara si sabia que seria el hijo de una humana.

-¡No, Izayoi es una buena mujer y me ama a pesar de mis defectos!- contestó el Taiyoukai aun sin volverse a mirarla, allí frente a ella estaba la leyenda que de la que había escuchado hablar a su abuelito con lagrimas en los ojos, ya no el Joven Toga o el orgulloso padre primerizo, Kagome sintió el corazón caer a sus pies.

- ¿Qué hay de **Inuyasha** no lo amas tanto como a **Sesshomaru**?-Pregunto Kagome forzando las palabras a través del nudo de su garganta y luchando por contener las lagrimas.

- ¡Fhee Kagome!... ¡Amo a mis hijos por igual, pero… no se como voy a proteger a Inuyasha de si mismo, de su propia sangre Kagome!- confesó con un gesto desesperado volviéndose a mirarla por primera vez, con sus ojos dorados oscurecidos con preocupación, por la silenciosa angustia que solo se sentía por la seguridad de aquellos a quienes se amaba profundamente.

- ¿Tu no lo sabes, pe… pero como?... – Dijo Kagome preocupada que se suponía debía hacer ahora?, se suponía que el debía saberlo, ¿Había sido otro el que había ayudado a Toga a sellar la sangre demoníaca de Inuyasha?, y si era otra persona, ¿Entonces quien y donde estaba… había tiempo de encontraba?- las preguntas se acumulaban con rapidez en su cabeza, tratando de callar en vano la voz que luchaba entre el mar de ideas por hacerse escuchar, mientras se sacudía mentalmente la sospecha que venia cobrando mas fuerza des de que había encontrado a Ah-Un en aquellos porqueriza de establo.

- ¡No, Kagome!, ¡vine aquí en busca de una respuesta, de un guía, de ayuda y llegaste **"tu"**, Kagome por favor, te lo suplico, si sabes como controlar la sangre de Inuyasha dímelo, dímelo ahora, estoy desesperado mujer, si no logro encontrar la forma en que su sangre se aquiete, tendré que matarlo apenas nazca, no quiero quitarle la vida a ninguno de mis hijos!- dijo Inutaisho mirándola con algo que rayaba a la desesperación y con todo el peso de los largos años sobre sus hombros.

- ¡Esta bien… Voy a decírtelo Toga, eres mi amigo, e Inuyasha un hermano para mi, la respuesta ya la tienes, ahora esta pasando algo aun mas grave!- dijo Kagome mirándolo preocupada.

- ¡Primero dime, por favor, dimelo!-rogó agarrándole las manos impidiéndole cambiar de tema.

- ¡Tessaiga y una perla negra que esconderás en el ojo derecho de Inuyasha, la energía demoníaca de la espada es suficientemente fuerte para aplacar su Youkai e impedir que se convierta en una maquina de muerte, pondrás dos sellos sobre ella, primero ningún demonio o hannyo podrá levantarla de su lugar de descanso solo un humano y segundo Inuyasha solo podrá usarla si su deseo es proteger a alguien!- Respondió Kagome observando como la información llegaba a Toga y parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.

- ¡Eso es magnifico, pero la perla negra que tengo es solo un portal!, ¿En donde esconderé la espada, y por que un humano?- pregunto maravillado ante la lógica idea, un colmillo suyo estaba impregnado con su poder demoníaco, así que seria suficiente para aplacar el de su hijo.

- ¡Yo levantaré la espada de su lugar de descanso Toga, y el portal, llevara a tu tumba, lo siento!- confeso Kagome mirándolo horrorizada, Toga se quedo quieto durante unos segundos y luego sonrió.

- ¿Así que este es el "**GRAN**" secreto que has gustado todos estos siglos!... Kagome mujer, cuando se a vivido tanto como yo, la muerte es solo un trance, uno como este Toga, recibe la muerte como una vieja amiga!. –Dijo Toga agarrándola de los hombros.

- ¡No conocerás a tu hijo menor, solo le veras un momento antes de morir, y tu vienes y me escupes esa basura!- escupió Kagome dejado caer las lagrimas que había estado conteniendo desde que lo había conocido, Toga la miro comprendiendo.

- ¡Hoy es el día entonces mi querida muchacha, Inuyasha nacerá esta noche!- dijo Toga ausentemente.- ¡Debo ir al Norte a finalizar el acuerdo matrimonial de Sesshomaru!...- dijo entonces de golpe sacando a Kagome de su miseria.

- ¡No, No, No, **NO** puedes ir allá! - Dijo Kagome aforrándose a su antebrazo, Toga la miro desconcertado, Kagome parecía fuera de si y muy decidida a impedirle ir hacia allá.- ¡Escucha Toga eso es lo que tengo que decirte!- Empezó Kagome sin soltarlo, contándole todo lo que había pasado desde que había salido del pozo hasta que lo había encontrado bajo el árbol sagrado, Toga parecía crepitar con furia a penas contenida.

-¡Voy a matarlos! –Juró Toga con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-¡No, no Toga mira quédate conmigo, **"ahora"** necesito hablar con el **"hombre"** no con el "**Youkai**" si te trasformas y te vas, voy a perder **mi-maldita-cabeza** y simplemente me sentare a **morir** aquí mismo entiendes?- soltó Kagome envolviendo lo firmemente en su energía espiritual logrando que este se calmara un poco.

- ¡Bien, dime, y dímelo todo, esta noche muero así que no te guardes nada!- Exigió Toga implacable.

-¡Solo quiero protegerlos Toga, tu mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo. ¿No tienes tu alguien a quien proteger Toga?, ¿Inuyasha, Izayoi, Sesshomaru su madre?- lloró Kagome apenada ante la tranquilidad con la que el hablaba de su propia muerte; Toga se tenso ante su pregunta y la miro atentamente.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo no me vez? No pareces más vieja, pero si más sabía!- Decidió toga.

-¡Aun no llego a casa Toga!- contesto con la mueca de una sonrisa, secándose las lagrimas y armándose de valor. ¿Ya había cambiado la historia?, no lo sabía aun pero aparentemente ella misma había jugado su buena parte en el pasado de Toga, si los acontecimientos de este viaje apuntaban a algo era a eso, ella había tenido algo que ver en este tiempo. – ¡Bien, la noche que moriste venías de luchar contra Ryukusei Toga, estabas herido… dime que sabes sobre sellos?- Pregunto Kagome con un presentimiento.

-¡De sellos no mucho!, ¿Por qué?- pregunto Toga desconcertado, viendo sonreír a Kagome con tristeza y un deje de incredulidad.

-¡No se que hizo el Dragón para burlarte y herirte, pero al final tu no lo mataste, lo sellaste con una de tu garras, Inuyasha lo matará en el futuro, ¡Yo te ayudare, yo a diferencia de ti si tengo mi buena parte de sellos!- Dijo Kagome mirando la comprensión en los ojos del Youkai- ¡Si tu no sabes mucho de Sellos y yo estoy aquí, supongo que algo tengo que ver en eso, supongo que no estoy cambiando nada!- explico finalmente, rogando a los Dioses que debían estar disfrutando en primera fila con sus desventuras, que así fuera.

-¿Crees que es buena idea Kagome?- pregunto Inutaiso mirándola con un deje de preocupación.

-¡Toga acabe con 2 Dragones para llegar aquí, libere un buen numero de almas humanas en ese infierno de lugar, puedo hacer esto, tengo que hacer esto!- Decidió Kagome mirándolo fijamente, Toga la miro por lo que parecieron largos minutos.

-¡Bien entonces vendrás conmigo!- Decidió Toga finalmente, de todas formas, sospechaba que la joven iría tras el por su cuenta si el la dejaba atrás.

-¡Necesito un arco, el mió lo rompió el Dragón!-explico volviendo sobre sus pasos y tocando las cabezas de Ah y Un que miraban a Inutaisho con temor y reverencia. - ¡El no va a hacerles daño!- dijo Kagome

-¡Kagome tiene razón, a demás ustedes cumplieron una misión y la sacaron de allí!- dijo Toga ceremoniosamente.

-¡Ah-Un no pueden ir conmigo, será mejor que se alejen del Norte y se queden en estas tierras o mas lejos, dentro de unos años, el hijo de Toga "Sesshomaru" necesitara de sus servicios!- dijo Kagome mirando a los Dragones mirarla alarmados y empezar a gruñir.

- ¡Ellos no quieren dejarte, dicen tener una deuda de vida contigo! –Explico Toga mirándola con seriedad.

- ¡Puedes entenderlos entonces!- Dijo Kagome emocionada. - ¡Su deuda conmigo fue saldada cuando me trajeron aquí y me alejaron de ese horrible lugar!

- ¡No quieren dejarte, provocas la misma reacción en todos los Youkai supongo! – dijo Toga sonriendo al verla sonrojarse profundamente.

-¡En el futuro volverán a verme, si viajan con "Sesshomaru" volverán a verme discúlpenme si no los reconozco al principio si?, ahora tengo que partir amigos - explico Kagome tocando las cabezas de ambos Dragones. – ¡Es una promesa! –dijo Kagome dando un paso a tras.

-¡Entienden y esperaran! –dijo Toga viendo con ella a los Dragones alejarse y perderse en el bosque. - ¡Entonces vamos de nuevo hacia el Norte!-dijo Toga tomando a Kagome y elevándose por los cielos, Kagome había empezado a exprimir su memoria esforzándose por recordar los detalles de la muerte de Toga, cuando se detuvieron horas después, en un poblado y Toga fue a buscarle un arco ella vio con reverencia las tres espadas, Tensaiga, Tessaiga y Sounga, ¿como había logrado el Dragón dañar a Toga?, el era definitivamente fuerte sin embargo la historia sostiene que el Dragon lo había herido, emprendieron el camino nuevamente y cuando empezó a caer la noche, llegaron al territorio del Dragón, el bosque de aquel lugar se alzaba tenebrosamente en la penumbra, las lagunas eran fétidas y plagadas de mosquitos y donde empezaba lo escarpado de montaña que ya había conocido en el futuro, habían pilas de huesos humanos regados como simple basura, Kagome miro aquello con horror y repugnancia, estos Dragones habían llegado demasiado lejos tomando a la humanidad como ganado sin respeto por sus vidas, por la vida en si misma; ante su presencia las almas de los que allí habían muerto se elevaron rodeándolos como ya había pasado en los pasillos de la fortaleza del Dragon, se apartaban de Toga tratando de entrar en contacto con Kagome, Toga miraba la escena sorprendido y con respeto reverente, el poder de la joven era tan grande y ella lo llevaba con tanta inocencia, se apartó un poco de ella, y vio como las almas la envolvían por un momento, antes de elevarse al cielo y volar libres.

- ¡No puedo creer que ellos hayan llegado a este punto de inhumanidad Toga… se que son Youkai, no humanos, pero… esto es una aberración, una bestialidad sin limites!- Lloró Kagome liberando las frágiles almas niños que no habían llegado a nacer que se habían acurrucado contra ella asustados.

-¡Libre albedrío dijiste una vez!, no todos somos así!- murmuro el entendiendo perfectamente la consternación de la joven ante aquellos restos humanos

- ¡Ya viene!- anunció Kagome sintiendo un Youki enorme acercarse a ellos con rapidez, Toga la levanto de la cintura y la alejó del claro donde tendría lugar la batalla, Kagome vio con horror como Ryukusei aparecía atacando a Toga a penas lo vio, este esquivo el ataque transformándose y atacando a su vez al Dragón , la batalla era brutal y confusa, Ryukusei atacaba sin piedad y Toga contraatacaba a su vez, entonces una neblina amarillenta cubrió a ambos contrincantes haciendo borrosa la visión de Kagome, cuando el rugido lleno de furia de Toga retumbo por el claro Kagome entendió lo que sucedía, esto era lo que había pasado, una trampa, tomó una flecha cargándola en su arco y disparo hacia el Dragón, la flecha atravesó el claro purificando la neblina dejándole ver con horror las garras del dragón hundidas profundamente en el costado de Toga. - ¡No!... – Gimoteo Kagome corriendo mientras Toga atacaba al Dragón con sus garras venenosas y poniéndolo en huida, Kagome corrió tras ellos que se adentraban en la escarpada montaña, entre sonido de batalla y gruñidos hasta que Toga volvió a atacar al Dragón y Kagome notó que se movía lentamente, la perdida de sangre parecía estar pasándole factura, Kagome se acercó lo mas que pudo sosteniendo el arco con tanta fuerza que los nudillos perdían color y la madera se clavaba en sus manos.- ¡AHORA TOGA ES AQUÍ, JUSTO AQUÍ! –Rugió Kagome indicándole el Lugar justo donde habían encontrado en el futuro al Dragon sellado, Toga lanzó un rugido ensordecedor estirando sus garras al máximo y Clavando Dragón a la pared de la montaña, que se había distraído cuando se volvió a ver a Kagome, quedando atrapado el mismo, Kagome miró casi con desmayo la posición de Toga, respiro profundo y afirmo su agarre de arco y corrió hacia ellos esquivando los rayos que golpeaban sin piedad la tierra tratando de matar a Toga, levantó el arco hacia el Dragon y el Demonio perro y visualizó su poder como una enorme hoz, lanzando un ademán con el arco dejo ir la guadaña de luz violeta que seccionó limpiamente la enorme garra del Gran demonio perro, entonces la garra brillo profundamente con la energía de Toga y la de ella arremolinadose sobre la garra sin eliminarse una a la otra y el Dragon dejó de moverse, Toga se quedó allí respirando pesadamente y tomando su forma humanoide se detuvo junto a ella.

- ¡El muy tramposo ataco mi sentido del olfato con algo y anulo los otros, si no fuera por tu flecha, el me habría matado con facilidad, Gracias Kagome!- dijo Toga colocándose la mano sobre la peor de sus heridas tratando de cortar el flujo de sangre.

- ¡Déjame a mi!- dijo Kagome tratando e apartar sus manos para curarlo un poco.

- ¡Primero, salgamos de este maldito lugar!- Urgió Toga tomando a Kagome de la cintura como si no pesara nada y tomar aire.

- ¡Déjame cerrar una herida al menos, no puedes perder tanta sangre!- Ordenó Kagome una vez tomaron tierra, apartándole la mano a Toga y conteniendo el aliento ante la enorme herida.

-¡No deberías, se supone que hoy me muero!- dijo Toga sintiendo el calor acumularse en su herida mas grave.

-¡SI VUELVES A ESCUPIR UNA ESTUPIDEZ MAS, YO MISMA VOY A MATARTE TOGA!- rugió Kagome molesta deteniendo la hemorragia de la herida mas grande antes de ser detenida por Toga, que aparto sus manos de el.

- ¡Es mi destino Kagome, tu misma lo dijiste, hoy muero!- dijo simplemente aceptando su inminente muerte. - ¡Ahora será mejor que coloques una barrera para que no te puedan detectar Seshomaru se acerca!- advirtió Toga con urgencia.

- ¡Oh mier… Sesshomaru!- gimoteo Kagome sintiendo el Youki demasiado cerca para ir muy lejos, se aparto varios pasos de Toga tan rápido como pudieron sus "humanos" pies y levanto una barrera alrededor de ella, recordando fielmente el oído fino de los Youkai y el olfato ridículamente sensible, solo rogó al cielo que Sesshomaru no caminara hacia ella, por que chocaría penosamente con su barrera la descubriría y todo se iría directo al infierno. Un enorme demonio perro tomo tierra a unos metros de donde estaban, Kagome miró con reverente temor a Sesshomaru tomar la forma humanoide que ya conocía y mirar a su padre fijamente.

-¡Vas a ir entonces!- No era una pregunta la que estaba haciendo Sesshomaru, si no la constatación de un hecho, Toga miró a su primogénito con orgullo y tristeza, había visto como con el tiempo Sesshomaru había adoptado el frío comportamiento de su madre y comprendió entonces que Kagome había conocido a un Youkai frío y sin corazón ni piedad, por mas que se había esforzado por hacer de el, alguien mas gentil no lo había logrado el había fallado a sus ancestros, su hijo no era la mano compasiva que protegía.

- ¡Por supuesto!- contestó Toga acercándose un poco hacia donde Kagome había desaparecido, tenían que hacer su escapada a toda velocidad el toiempo se agotaba Izayoi estaba teniendo al cachorro.

- ¡Morirás por "el" entonces veo… te pido que me dejes a Tessaiga! –dijo Sesshomaru fríamente mirando a su padre darle la espalda.

- ¡Moriría por ti también… Hijo!- contesto Toga sin causar ningún sobresalto en Sesshomaru pero si en Kagome, el había ido a una dura batalla por el, pero al parecer Sesshomaru nunca lo sabría. - ¿No tienes alguien que quieras proteger Sesshomaru?

-¿Alguien a que proteger? – Repitió Sesshomaru pensativo, tratando de identificar el sutil aroma familiar que rodeaba a su padre sin poder ubicarlo. - ¡No, lo único que este Sesshomaru quiere es poder, para poder construir el imperio que esta en el destino de este Sesshomaru, este Sesshomaru no tiene nadie a que proteger ni lo deseo!- declaro sin dudarlo, Toga cerro los ojos con tristeza ante la declaración de su hijo mayor que caía como una pesada loza en su corazón.

-¡Entonces!… ¿Vas a matar a tu propio padre en tu busca de poder? –Pegunto Toga palpando la Kekai alarmando a Kagome. -¡Tengo que irme!- dijo transformándose y bajando la Kekai, Kagome se aferró con piernas y brazos a una peluda pata, mientras Toga tomaba rápidamente el aire alejándose de Sesshomaru, dejándolo desconcertado.

Sesshomaru desconcertado vio a su padre alejarse, de golpe aquel huidizo olor había explotado con fuerza haciendo a su bestia removerse tratando de captarlo, segundos antes de que su padre tomara el cielo y se alejara, era una olor de su infancia estaba seguro, pero no podía ubicarlo y menos reconocerlo y era frustrante, miro el cielo y noto que su padre había desaparecido, miro a la luna esforzándose al máximo por recordar aquel aroma, sin conseguirlo sintiéndose frustrado una vez mas rugió antes de transformarse y tomar el cielo rumbo al Oeste.

Inutaisho volaba con rapidez, preocupado de la humana que se aferraba a su pata, pero desesperado por llegar hacia ella, Izayoi y su nuevo hijo Inuyasha, sobrevoló bosque y poblados en un borrón de velocidad imposible de captar por el ojo humano, al llegar a la base de la montaña rugió con furia al ver la columna de humo y el fuego crepitando con fuerza lamiendo el castillo de Izayoi, olvidándose incluso de Kagome, Inutaisho cargo contra el castillo cambiando a la carrera y sosteniendo a Kagome mientras con su velocidad pre-natural atravesaba los pasillos, guiados por el llanto de su cachorro, entró a la habitación y percibió el olor a muerte.

¡Izayoi!- llamo sin obtener respuesta apartando el biombo para conseguir a la madre de su cachorro muerta, Kagome ahogo un gemido tras el, mirando al bebe Inuyasha calmarse ante la presencia de su padre. Toga miró al cachorro y bebió de su imagen, se parecía a el decidió viéndolo meterse un puño en la boca y pestañear adormilado sin percibir el peligro que lo rodeaba, Toga desenvaino a Tensaiga y la agito sobre el cuerpo de Izayoi eliminando en un solo movimiento a los demonios del inframundo ue luchaban para llevarse su alma, ella tomo un color mas saludable y abrió los ojos chocolates mirándolo con alegría.

-¡Mi señor!- susurro ella mirándolo.

-¡Levántate Izayoi tienes que salir de aquí ahora!- Dijo Toga con urgencia izando a la mujer y colocándole al cachorro en los brazos- ¡Se llamara Inuyasha!, ahora sal de aquí!- urgió toga colocando sobre la mujer el Hakama que había traído antes echo de ratas de fuego.

- ¡Pero tu mi señor!- gimió la mujer alarmada, Kagome se aplasto a si misma contra las sombras, dando gracias a su ropa negra y a que su mochila tenía un color grisáceo por todo el trajín que había tenido.

- ¡Escúchame Izayoi debes salvarte tu y nuestro cachorro, obedece!- Dijo Toga empujándola hacia el jardín del palacio, que se conectaba con el bosque y un camino real para que sus nobles habitantes pudieran huir del peligro.

- ¡INUTAISHO!- Rugió con ira un hombre con armadura de samurai, mirando con odio a Inutaizo y a Izayoi que huía con el bastardo en los brazos. -¡Muere! –rugió atacando.

-¡Setsuna no Takemaru!- respondió el aludido esquivando limpiamente el ataque. - ¡Kagome, huye de aquí ahora! – Ordeno Toga al sentir el aura maligna emanar del humano.

- ¡No puedo Toga!- Soltó Kagome mirando como el bosque por donde había huido Izayoi estaba ahora bloqueado por una pared de fuego, incluso la habitación estaba ardiendo por completo. El humano poseído enfoco su mirada enloquecida en ella y Kagome automáticamente lanzo una flecha poniendo al hombre en movimiento e impidiendo que este pudiera enfocarla correctamente

-¡Esta poseído por un espíritu maligno, su propio odio y envidia hacia mi alimenta a esta aberración!- dijo Toga dejando la empuñadura de Tessaiga y empuñando a Sounga desenvainándola. ¡Tratare de abrirte camino a través de el!- dijo Toga mientras Kagome sentía su estomago revelarse ante la oscuridad de aquella espada, por un momento se pregunto como podía Toga poseerla sin que esta le afectara... el debía ser un poderoso demonio decidió, viendo como el aura del humano tomaba la forma de un enorme y demoníaco Dragón de fuego, que iba reuniendo mas poder flameando en todas direcciones y alimentándose a su vez con el incendio del castillo.

- ¡Creo que este es el final Toga, nadie dijo que compartiríamos el final!- dijo Kagome temblorosamente sintiendo su energía elevarse con fuerza ante Toga, el humano poseído y Sounga tratando de salvarla. Toga lanzó su ataque justo cuando Takemaru volcaba toda su fuerza en un solo ataque, la energía demoníaca de Toga atravesó a Takemaru y Kagome elevo la kekkai mas fuerte que había echo hasta entonces empuñando en sus manos hasta sangrar, un par de cuarzos y sintiendo su medallón calentarse y pulsar con su propia energía con fuerza, el ataque de Takemaru se estrello contra la barrera haciendo que el castillo explotara en un infierno de llamas, Kagome miró lo que había echo por un lado horrorizada y por el otro aliviada.

-¿Kagome?- pregunto Toga sin saber muy bien que decir, Takemaru estaba muerto y derrotado, pero el seguía allí.

- ¡Oh Kami, Oh Kami, Oh Kami!- Gimoteo Kagome mirándolo perpleja. - ¿Qué demonios hice?... ¿QUE DIABLOS HICE TOGA?- Grito Kagome viendo las consecuencias de su acción. – ¡No te ofendas te aprecio y todo y me afligía tu muerte pero… no se supone que tu sobrevivas a esto Toga, he cambiado el futuro… Seshomaru, podría nunca conocer a Rin y seguir siendo el cubo helado sin corazón que conocí, Inuyasha nunca trataría de superarse así mismo y ganar fuerza para defenderse… o rayos!- soltó histéricamente.

- ¡Entiendo, pero tenemos que salir de aquí también, deja caer la barrera!- Ordeno envainando a Sounga y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – ¡Ya pensaremos en algo!- Añadió viendo como la joven mujer obedecía casi por inercia, Toga la agarro por la cintura y tomo aire.

- ¡Retrate tu Youki todo lo que puedas, comprímelo!- Dijo Kagome de golpe, Toga obedeció perplejo. - ¡Veamos si Izayoi llego con bien!- dijo Kagome

- ¡Ella esta bien, ya la consiguieron y seguro la llevaran a el otro castillo!.- contesto Toga tomando una dirección opuesta a Izayoi y a Inuyasha.

- ¡Toga bajemos tenemos que hablar!- dijo Kagome después de un largo tiempo en silencio.

- ¡Si supongo que si!- Contesto el tomando tierra, Kagome dejó caer el bolso el arco y las flechas y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por el claro, Toga solo la miraba impasible buscando como ella una solución a aquel problema. - ¡Podrías purificarme!- dijo Toga irónicamente, ganándose una mirada asesina de la joven.

-¡No me des **malas** ideas!... – Dijo Kagome molesta, ella sabía que aquello era un problema, un ENORME problema, se suponía que no debía cambiar nada y venía y hacía aquel GRAN cambio, que diablos iba a hacer ahora?.. no lo sabía.

-¡Bueno se supone que estoy muerto, que mas da?- dijo Toga mirándola detenerse y mirarlo con un brillo de certidumbre en los ojos.

- ¡Eso es!... ¡ESO ES!..., ¡**Estas** muerto!-Declaro ella señalándolo gravemente, mientras Toga la miraba como si hubiera finalmente perdido la cabeza con todo aquello. – ¡Lo que quiere decir, que no puedes quedarte aquí Toga, no puedes por que cambiarias toda la historia, de tus hijos y de todos lo que tienen o han tenido que ver contigo, eres un error temporal… así que tú vendrás conmigo a mi tiempo, el pozo debería dejarte pasar!- decidió Kagome analizando rápidamente las repercusiones, sin notar el gesto de perplejidad de Toga.

- ¡No puedo ir contigo!- dijo este mirándola como si hubiese enloquecido.

- ¡No puede quedarte, aun cuando puedes suprimir tu Youki cualquiera que te conozca sabrá que eres tu, Sesshomaru sabrá que eres tu, Inuyasha también entiende; tu moriste esta noche Toga, haya Takemaru tomado o no tu vida, si te quedas destruirás los futuros de tu hijos!- explico Kagome con suavidad.

-¡Tienes razón… pero es una decisión muy dura!- dijo Toga aceptando la lógica de Kagome.

- ¡Primero que nada, tenemos que buscar una tumba de algún antepasado tuyo que comparta similitud en Youki u olor, colocar la perla negra en Inuyasha sin que Izayoi nos vea, y dejar Tensaiga con Totosai y luego partir a mi época, tal vez esta era mi misión en este viaje, tal vez no era tu destino morir hoy Toga!- Dijo Kagome acercándose a el y cerrando sus heridas limpiamente.

- ¡Eso es ridículamente simple!- Dijo Toga desenvainando a Tensaiga- ¡llévanos con mi padre! –ordenó aferrando la mano de Kagome quien chillo indignada ante la perdida de sus cosas- ¡Ya volveremos por ellas!- murmuró Toga atravesando el manto espeso de nubes y dirigiéndose al esqueleto enorme de su padre, el había usado el mismo tipo de armaduras, su viejo padre había sido en su época el mejor y sus similitudes en tamaño, olor y Youki eran prácticamente las mismas cuando él estaba tranquilo si Sesshomaru no se paraba a pensar en aquello todo iría de acuerdo a la historia de Kagome.

- ¿Entonces era tu padre?- dijo Kagome comprendiendo la implicación de aquello.

- ¡Si este es mi padre, pero es el mas parecido a mi Youki y olor, el es un poco mas pequeño que yo, pero eso no se notara tanto, vamos!...- contesto guiándola al interior lleno de huesos, tanto humanos como demoniacos.

- ¡Bien, recuerdo que había una plataforma como de piedra aquí!- Dijo Kagome señalando el punto exacto donde había visto la espada por primera vez, Toga la miro y asintió buscando alguna piedra que usar. – Si puedes transformar objetos puedes usar este cuarzo para la base entregándole un cuarzo cristal.

- ¡Esto servirá!- dijo Toga cargando el cuarzo con su Youki y moldeando la pequeña plataforma y emplazándola en el punto que ella había señalado- ¡Ven aquí Kagome! –dijo este desenvainado a Tessaiga.

-¡Hum claro!- contesto ella acercándose, Toga tomo su mano y le entregó la espada y ella la miro estupefacta. -¿Qué diablos quieres que haga con ella?- pregunto aturdida.

-¡Solo incrústala en la piedra, si tu la levantaste eres la única que puede clavarla allí!- explico Toga lacónicamente.

- ¡Ohhh no lo había pensado!...-Dijo Kagome empuñando la espada con las dos manos, apuntando al suelo de piedra y hundiendo la espada en la piedra con alarmante facilidad y luego soltándola. - ¡Vaya! –murmuro viendo a Toga empuñar la espada un segundo sin tomarla antes de que esta vibrara un poco y luego se aquietara.

- ¡Ya uní este lugar con la perla negra, ahora tenemos que buscar a Inuyasha!- dijo Toga tomándola nuevamente de la mano y echando a volar con ella, antes de que Tensaiga los envolviera en luz y los dejara cerca de un castillo tipo ciudadela, Toga la arrastro por los pasillos a una velocidad alarmante hasta ubicar a su cachorro, recostado en una cuna de madera tallada junto a Izayoi, que yacía profundamente dormida, Toga aspiro profundamente y percibió el olor de medicinas mezclado con la esencia de ella, estaba sedada.

- ¡Mira que lindura!- susurro Kagome tocando las diminutas orejas de perro de Inuyasha, Toga la miro con indulgencia.

-¡A ti realmente te gustan **mis** cachorros!- murmuro sacando de so Haori una diminuta esfera negra.

- ¡Para el tren amigo!... ¡Son lindos!, ¿Que te puedo decir?- contesto Kagome acariciando la suave mejilla de el bebe-Inuyasha.

- ¡Cárgalo Kagome antes de que llegue alguien!- Ordenó Toga mirando a su diminuto hijo entre abrir los ojos somnolientos. - ¡Mírame Inuyasha!- llamó Toga al cachorro que abrió los ojos feliz buscando la fuente de aquella profunda voz, Toga tomo la perla y señalando el ojo el bebe esta se diluyo en una sombra y se fusionó con la pupila del cachorro, Toga Cargo a su hijo por segunda y única vez.

- ¡Va a estar bien ahora!- murmuro Kagome apenada, aquello era muy duro para Toga y lo sabía pero no podía dejarlo a tras las repercusiones eran demasiadas.

- ¡Vamos entonces terminemos con esto! –dijo Toga colocando al cachorro dormido nuevamente en la cuna. Acarició el rostro de Izayoi y Kagome extendió su mano para que el la tomara y los sacara de allí, después de salir del castillo volvieron al claro donde estaban sus cosas.

- ¿Ahora vamos donde Totosai?- Pegunto Kagome con curiosidad.

- ¡No, la espada ira a el ahora, ve Tensaiga! –ordeno Toga a la espada antes de que con un fogonazo esta desapareciera con vaina y todo. -¡Ahora Sounga!

- ¡La dejaremos a la sacerdotisa de la aldea que esta cerca del pozo, ella la pasara a sus hijos y llegara a mi tiempo y tus hijos se unirán para combatirla!- explicó Kagome quedamente, tomando su bolso su carcaj con flechas y su arco.- ¡Vamos, ya es hora de regresar!- dijo Kagome

- ¡Voy al futuro, eso es bastante extraño!- dijo Toga agarrándola de la cintura y tomando el cielo una vez mas.

- ¡Bienvenido a mi vida!- dijo Kagome irónicamente arrancándoles una carcajada a ambos.

Cruzaron el cielo a toda velocidad, el Gran demonio perro en su forma humanoide y la Miko del futuro viajaron a toda velocidad a aquel pozo tan antiguo que nadie recordaba ya de donde había salido o quien lo había echo. Toga y Kagome entregaron la espada a la anciana Sacerdotisa de la aldea que los miraba estupefacta, Kagome selló la espada con un pergamino de la sacerdotisa y la instruyo a que la pasara a sus descendientes y siguieran haciéndolo así, hasta que la villa tuviera un templo donde resguardar aquella peligrosa reliquia que no debía salir de esa área instruyo, se alejaron del pueblo en dirección del pozo y Kagome saco un fragmento de la perla y lo coloco en la mano de toga.

-Esto te ayudara a cruzar!- dijo Kagome, Toga solo asintió demasiado superado para decir nada y tomando a Kagome en brazos saltaron al pozo, este se abrió emitiendo una potente luz azul acuática, Kagome se aferró a Toga, por miedo a perderlo y cuando tocaron el fondo Kagome sintió el cambio familiar que anunciaba un salto en el tiempo, miró a Toga y sonrió señalando la escalera. – ¡Estoy en casa, espero que tu puedas hacer de mi época tu casa también!- dijo Kagome cuando Toga de un salto de la profundidad del pozo y aterrizo en el piso de la caseta.

- ¡Huele muy fuerte aquí!- Dijo Toga perplejo, arrugando la nariz ante el asalto de los diferentes aromas.

- ¡Oh si... Inuyasha dijo lo mismo una vez también, pero luego se acostumbro!- dijo abriendo la puerta de la caseta y haciéndole señas para que la siguiera. – ¡El ruido supongo que también es muy fuerte, lo siento!- agrego abriendo la puerta de su casa dejando caer su bolso carcaj y flechas junto a sus zapatos.

- ¿Mis hijos están aquí entonces?- pregunto animándose.

- ¡No Toga… Inuyasha cruza el pozo como yo lo hago, Sesshomaru... Nunca lo a intentado aunque no creo que pueda, ellos no están en esta época, ningún Youkai salvo "**tu**" esta en esta época!- Confesó finalmente, Toga la miro fijamente y luego asintió. – ¡TADAIMA!- saludo arrastrando a Toga con ella, era temprano a si que su hermano no estaría en casa.

- ¿Qué sucede cariño olvidaste algo?- pregunto su madre desde la cocina, Kagome lo miro suplicante y lo arrastro con ella.

-¡Mama err este es el Sr Toga el padre de Inuyasha, cambie seriamente las cosas para el en su época, y bueno no puede permanecer allá, así que… aquí esta, con nosotros!- escupió Kagome mirando a su madre nerviosamente mirar al Youkai perpleja

- ¡Mi lord sea bienvenido a nuestro humilde templo!- saludó su madre dedicándole una sonrisa Toga la miro atentamente y asintió aceptando el ofrecimiento de su madre. – ¡Siéntese por favor! –dijo Sakura Higurachi sonriendo.

- ¿Mama cuanto tiempo a pasado desde que me fui?-pregunto Kagome preocupada Inuyasha podría aparece allí mismo y encontrarse con su padre de frente, cuantas complicaciones en su vida.

- ¡A penas unas horas cielo! –contesto su madre dejándolos perplejos.

- ¡Oh mamaaaaaa, tengo que recoger algunas cosas ayúdame rápido, antes de que Inuyasha se harte y venga a buscarme y lo vea!- Chillo Kagome señalando a Toga que parecía muy fuera de lugar allí sentado en la cocina luciendo su armadura y sus galas de Lord y sus marcas de Youkai y con una taza " I love las Vegas" frente a el.

- ¡Si cielo, ve a darte un buen baño y yo me encargo de todo!- Dijo su madre consideradamente, Kagome miró a Toga que solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien que el entendía, Salió corriendo después de una buena ducha, de recoger ropa limpia y tomar algunas cosas de la nevera Kagome tuvo que amenazar a su abuelo para que dejara de tirarle pergaminos a Toga y luego echar a correr y saltar por el pozo al tocar el fondo del pozo noto un cambio, sabiendo con seguridad que estaba en el pasado subió las lianas rogando que en aquella ocasión si hubiese caído en la época correcta, repitió el ritual que había estado haciendo durante 2 años, lanzó el bolso amarillo por el borde del pozo con todo y arco y flechas impulsándose casi inmediatamente hasta quedarse sentada en el borde del pozo, Kagome sonrió ante la visión del árbol Sagrado, recogió su bolso su carcaj y sus flechas, que ahora viajaban con ella y camino a buen ritmo hacia el árbol Sagrado guiándose mas por la energía espiritual que emitía, que por la visión física de el.

- ¡Es raro verte desde la etapa de "bebe árbol" a "Árbol Sagrado" como Kami manda, pero me complace haber visto parte de tu evolución querido amigo!- murmuro Kagome tocando la corteza áspera del antiguo árbol.

**Owari…**


	7. 7:El reclamo, La suplica de la inocencia

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"_**Soy tuya, la luna lo sabe, soy tuya y tu eres mío, no importa cuantas fases muestre la luna en cada una confiesan lo que callas, confiesan lo que guardo, lo que anhelo, lo que esperas, lo que siento, lo que piensas, lo que sueño, no importa que al mundo niegues mi amor, no importa, tu la luna y yo somos testigos únicos de lo que sentimos, nadie mas tiene derecho a juzgarnos, nadie mas tiene derecho a nuestro idilio"... **_

_**Elizabeth Lara**_

**Parte III **

**Cap 7: El reclamo, La suplica de la inocencia**

Allí estaban de nuevo caminando sin rumbo fijo buscando rastro de Naraku, tres meses habían pasado desde que llevara a Toga con ella a su época, su madre entabló amistad con el de inmediato, a veces le aterraba la idea de regresar y encontrar que su madre y Toga se habían echo novios o algo así, había tenido que morderse los labios en varias ocasiones con Inuyasha para no gritarle algún exabrupto comparativo respecto a el y a su padre ella no sabía mentir eso era un echo innegable, así que **"**_**Ocultar"**_ se había añadido a las cosas para las que ella era muy pero **MUY** mala, así que había estado riendo histéricamente cada vez que alguien preguntaba si estaba todo bien con ella.

Había trabajando sobre la marcha con el abuelo para colocar algún sortilegio sobre su medallón para que escondiera el olor de Toga y parecía haber funcionado, Inuyasha e incluso Koga o Shippo no habían notado nada extraño en su olor, y ella había tenido que sellar el pozo para que Inuyasha no pudiera cruzar, lo cual se había ganado varias discusiones con el temperamental Hannyo que habían terminado con una Kagome exasperada al máximo y un Inuyasha inconciente en medio de un cráter, por que una cosa era poner un hechizo sobre si misma para evitar que detectaran el olor de toga sobre ella, y otro diferente era colocarle uno a TODO el templo y la casa, era simplemente "DEMASIADO".

- ¡No hay nada extraño por estos rumbos Inuyasha, regresemos con la anciana Kaede a ver si sabe de algún rumor!- Dijo Kagome deteniéndose finalmente, agotada hasta la medula de tanto caminar, estudiar en las noches, practicar sus habilidades y para rematar Inuyasha instándolos a seguir caminando cada vez mas lejos sin que consiguiera nada mas que cansancio y una creciente frustración.

- ¡Tiene razón lady Kagome, no hay ninguna aura extraña, seguramente Naraku esta recomponiendo su cuerpo de la ultima batalla!- Dijo el monje Miroku haciéndoles recordar como casi habían logrado exterminar a Naraku un par de meses atrás, Kagome había lanzado una flecha de pura energía como jamás antes habían visto y había disuelto la barrera del Hannyo malvado limpiamente purificado una buena parte de su cuerpo, incluso Kikyo había hecho un comentario sobre su fuerza antes de desaparecer con sus serpientes.

- ¡Fhe aun podemos avanzar algo mas!- dijo Inuyasha empeñado en seguir adelante sin importara las quejas de los humanos que lo acompañaban.

- ¡Ve tu solo entonces Inuyasha, la única aura conocida hacia esa dirección es la de Kikyo!- Dijo Kagome dándose la vuelta y echando a andar de regreso por donde habían venido, con Shippo en los brazos y seguida de cerca de Sango, Kirara y Miroku que parecían tan perplejos como el.

- ¿Cómo sabes que…?- pregunto Inuyasha inconcientemente antes de cortarse.

- ¡Ella tiene una parte de **mi** alma, siempre se cuando esta cerca Inuyasha, a demás, te pones en evidencia!- Explicó Kagome sencillamente sin volverse a mirarlo. Inuyasha murmuro por lo bajo y empezó a seguirla sin dejar de echar miradas hacia donde el sabía que estaba Kikyo; Kagome no se había equivocado por supuesto, todos ellos en especial el, habían notado que Kagome había cambiado, no por completo por supuesto, en esencia ella seguía siendo la chica dulce y temperamental que habían conocido, pero ella había empezado a mostrar cualidades que no imaginaban que tenía, una madurez en sus actos que la hacían ver mas mayor de lo que era, su actitud hacia la vida parecía haber cambiado por completo, parecía mas centrada, había conseguido una meta y ella estaba totalmente concentrada en esa meta. Aquella noche después de caminar de regreso por varias horas mas, todos acamparon en un claro cercano a un poblado, Kagome preparó Ramen para todos charlando con todos levantando los ánimos y como siempre, después de comer se había bañado y se había sentado apartada del resto del grupo con una linterna de mano a leer sus libros y después de que incluso todos menos Inuyasha estuvieran dormidos ella seguía estudiando duramente, pues estaba decidida a sacar las mejores calificaciones ella tenía aun una responsabilidad que cumplir con su familia y poner el diploma en manos de su madre, estaba en el tope de la lista de sus prioridades, Inuyasha podría seguir maldiciendo y gruñendo cada vez que ella entrara en temporadas de exámenes, ella seguiría acudiendo y no se permitiría bajas calificaciones.

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que Kagome notó fue la ausencia de Inuyasha y decidió ignóralo preparó desayunó y empacó sus cosas distraída, notando por primera vez desde que había tomado su decisión de dejar a Inuyasha atrás, que ya no dolía su ausencia, es mas ni siquiera le importaba sonrió internamente sintiéndose liberada finalmente de su fijación por Inuyasha.

- ¡Mama yo tengo que irme a los exámenes para elevar mi nivel de magia de zorro es hoy! ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo Shippo un poco mas grande de cómo lo había conocido, brincando de arriba debajo incapaz de contener la emoción, Kagome miró al pequeño que amaba como a un hijo y se vio a si misma en el, las ganas de superarse, las ganas de demostrar su valía, de ser fuerte y proteger a quienes amaba, de no ser una carga, lo entendía muy bien.

- ¡Si cariño, cuídate mucho y regresa a la aldea de la anciana Kaede cuando terminen ok?.- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo al pequeño antes de que con un ligero *plof* se convirtiera en una pelota rosada y saliera flotando.

- ¡El estará bien Kagome-chan!- Dijo Sango notando la preocupación de su querida hermana.

- ¡El a crecido en fuerza y algo de tamaño creo!- Bromeo Miroku arrancándole a ambas chicas una sonrisa cómplice y rompiendo la tensión.

-¡Si... Aun así no dejo de preocuparme por el!- dijo Kagome pensativa, estaba segura que su madre también se angustiaba por ella, sin embargo nunca le había impedido ir al pasado a buscar los fragmentos y a pelear contra demonios, así que ella tenía que dejar a su pequeño crecer no iba a ser ella quien le impidiera a su hijo evolucionar y convertirse en el guerrero que el pequeño ansiaba ser, al contrario estaría allí apoyándolo y animándolo a superarse a si mismo y si fallaba, estaría allí para apoyarlo y animarlo a levantarse e intentarlo hasta que consiguiera su meta después de todo ese era su deber como madre.

- ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha a todas estas?- Pegunto Miroku ganándose una mirada encendida de Sango.

-¡Se fue a ver a Kikyo, así que nosotros nos vamos, si el quiere que nos siga!- contesto Kagome indiferente dejando a sus amigos descolocados ante la aparente tranquilidad de la joven del futuro.

- ¿Estas bien Kagome?- pregunto Sango preocupada por su hermana, apenas emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea de Kaede, ella esperaba que Kagome al menos se entristeciera, sin embargo para su sorpresa, ella simplemente había seguido con su plan en perfecta calma sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez, ni mostrar tristeza alguna por la escapada de Inuyasha.

- ¡Si Sango-chan, no te preocupes! –Dijo Kagome avanzando a buen paso, con dirección a la aldea de Kaede, evadiéndose de las especulaciones de sus amigos, ellos no acababan de entender que ella había dejado a Inuyasha atrás por su propio bien, ella no era del tipo de persona que lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos pues había aprendido a la mala, que las acciones valen mas que mil palabras. Avanzaron en agradable silencio atravesando pequeños poblados, en uno de ellos le pidieron al monje Miroku ayuda para las numerosas hijas de un rico mercader en un pueblo cercano y este dijo que era su "deber" de monje servir, Sango le había lanzado una mirada de incredulidad y había anunciado que iría con el, mientras Kagome había decidido seguir sin ellos, Kagome avanzó lento pero seguro hacia la aldea de Kaede, sintiendo el ambiente uniendo su energía a la naturaleza que vibraba con vida a su alrededor, su abuelo al notar que ella de echo podía sentir las energías de lugares sagrados y de los arboles, la había animado a sondear la naturaleza alrededor de ella y a aprender a discernir de la energía de los árboles y los humanos o Youkais, así que ella había estado practicando durante sus viajes, mejorando considerablemente su capacidad para encontrar auras especificas, sonrió para ella misma satisfecha por sus logros personales, cuando de repente sintió tres Youkis conocidos y la energía de un humano un tanto alterada, avanzó evitando meter los pies en una laguna de agua sucia en el camino, pues las temporada de lluvia estaban por empezar en cualquier momento y los últimos días había llovido un poco y aun podían encontrarse charcos en el camino, se dirigió hacia las energías conocidas y el ambiente empezó a ponerse pesado y Kagome tuvo tiempo a penas para echar a correr hacia la cueva donde sentía las presencias y a penas dio un paso dentro de la cueva el cielo se había abierto con fiereza empapando todo a su paso, el invierno finalmente había empezado.

-¿Rin-chan?- llamó Kagome esperando que la niña saliera disparada de donde quiera que estuviera, observó entonces a la figura sentada en la penumbra observándola con atención. -¡Oh.. Buenas tardes Sesshomaru, ¿Donde esta Rin-chan?- Saludo un poco extrañada de que la chica no saliera como una bola de energía a saludarla, miró alrededor, y vio con una sonrisa a Ah-Un levantar sus cabezas para mirarla como habían echo siempre.

- ¡Rin esta enferma… Jaken busca medicinas!- contesto Sesshomaru lacónicamente, sin dejar de quitarle la mirada de encima, Kagome lo miro un tanto incomoda, era extraño para ella haberlo visto de cachorro hacia tres meses, de jugar con el, darle galletas y hasta abrazarlo y tener aquí frente a ella al gélido Youkai adulto que conocía y no al cachorro que había gimoteado dolorosamente por su partida.

- ¿Puedo verla?... ¡Tal ves pueda darle de mis medicinas!- añadió arrancando la su mirada azul de los orbes dorados del Youkai, que parecía intentar atravesarla con la mirada.

-¡Hnn!- Murmuro simplemente haciendo un ademán hacia el bulto de mantas que estaba a unos metros de Ah-Un.

-¡Lo tomare como un si!- Dijo Kagome avanzando hacia Rin, saludo a Ah-Un dándoles a cada cabeza una caricia y siguiendo hasta detenerse junto a Rin, que estaba temblando bajo las mantas, dejando el arco a un lado y quitándose el bolso y el carcaj de flechas, Kagome miró preocupada a la niña y tocó su frente. - ¡Cielos cariño estas ardiendo!- susurro Kagome abriendo su bolso y sacando su botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Puedes curarla?- Pregunto Sesshomaru sobresaltándole, el se había movido sin que ella lo notara y ahora esta prácticamente sobre ella vigilándola muy de cerca, Kagome dio un respingo sobresaltada al encontrarlo tan cerca de ella como nunca antes en su vida adulta, se sintió pequeña y vulnerable.

- ¡Tengo que tomarle la temperatura a ver que tan alta esta la fiebre!- explico Kagome obligándose a calmarse y arrancando la mirada de sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados, ella sabía que el había notado su alarma, pero ciertamente ella no podía sentir mas miedo de el, no después de ver y conocer al cachorro que había sido. -¡Después de que tenga su temperatura, decidiré que voy a hacer para curarla, darle medicamentos sin saber su temperatura actual, solo empeoraría las cosas! –explicó Kagome sacando el termómetro y llevando el contador a cero, antes de colocar el tubo de vidrio en la boca de la chica.

- ¿Qué es ese objeto? – pregunto Sesshomaru mirando con desconfianza el objeto que aquella mujer había puesto en la bocado su protegida.

- ¡Se llama "termómetro" y sirve para medir la temperatura corporal de las personas, si alguien tiene fiebre, el termómetro dirá "cuanto" de fiebre tiene y si es recomendable dar medicinas o no!- explicó Kagome mirando el reloj de pulsera, pendiente del tiempo.

- ¡Si esta enferma debería de darle medicinas para que mejore!– Dijo autoritariamente Sesshomaru mirándola con un brillo desconfiado en el dorado de sus ojos _***** Tal vez esta mujer no sepa lo que esta haciendo depuse de todo*****_ pensó el Taiyoukai.

- ¡No Sesshomaru veras, la medicina para fiebre tiende a subir un poco la temperatura antes de empezar a hacer efecto y aliviarla, si el cuerpo pasa mas de 39.9º el enfermo podría convulsionar y morir, por eso debemos saber primero cuanto de fiebre tiene!- Explico Kagome sacando el termómetro de la boca de Rin y mirando la marca preocupada.

-¿Qué dice?- Pregunto Sesshomaru notando la preocupación de la mujer, mientras su bestia se removía alarmada ante la reacción de la mujer.

- ¡Tiene 39.9 Sesshomaru, hay que bajar la fiebre primero!- Dijo Kagme guardando el termómetro de nuevo. - ¿Hay agua en este lugar?-Pegunto Kagome mirándolo atentamente.

- ¡Hay aguas termales en el fondo de la cueva!- Contesto Sesshomaru sin mostrar la preocupación que sentía por el estado de su protegida.

- ¡Mas que bien, ayúdame a llevarla allá por favor!- Pidió Kagome levantándose, para darle espacio a Sesshomaru.

-¿Para que?- pregunto Sesshomaru confundido.

- ¡Para darle un buen baño y bajar su temperatura! - explico Kagome colocándose el bolso en un hombro.

-¡Va a empeorar y este Sesshomaru va matarte por eso!- Aseguro Seshomaru sorprendiéndose cuando la mujer solo sonrió ante su amenaza real. - ¡No temes a este Sesshomaru temes!... ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ya has atentado contra mi vida antes, y no me has matado, se como curar a Rin, yo también me enfermaba cuando era una niña, ella va a estar bien y no tendrás que matarme!- Le aseguro Kagome caminado de buena gana alumbrando su camino con una linterna de mano que había dejado fuera del bolso. Sesshomaru tomó a Rin enroscando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y esta se acomodo inconcientemente en una posición acostada contra el, entonces Sesshomaru se levanto y empezó a seguir a la Miko, gruñendo internamente por ello, definitivamente había algo huidizo en la mujer, algo que hasta ahora no había podido ubicar y lo frustraba, primero había tomado a Tessaiga de la tumba de su padre, como si no fuera nada especial luego ese mismo día, el la había atacado abiertamente con su veneno y este no la había dañado cosa que no le había echo gracia para nada pues hasta el momento presente nadie había sobrevivido a su veneno, aquella mujer era una serie de incógnitas y el odiaba las incógnitas, por que no podía evitar obsesionarse en descubrir lo que las incógnitas ocultaban; Dejó de lado los secretos de la mujer, y se concentró en su prioridad inmediata "Rin", avanzó hasta donde ella estaba, había dejado su extraño equipaje en el suelo junto a varias cosas que había sacado.

-¡Dame un segundo!- Pidió Kagome sacándose el Suéter verde oliva por la cabeza mientras se sacaba los zapatos, y empezaba a desabrocharse el jean azul dando para quedarse con la licra que se había dejado aquella mañana.

- ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo mujer?- Pregunto Seshomaru claramente indignado ante la desfachatez e indecencia de aquella mujer.

- ¡Me estoy quitando la ropa pesada, por que ni muerta voy a meterme allí con un suéter de lana que pesara el doble si lo mojo y un Jean que no me dejara caminar tampoco!- contestó Kagome sacándose el jean y quedando frente a el con una licra negra corta por los muslos y la camiseta de que su hermano le había regalado cuando cumplió 16 años- ¿Por qué?- pregunto Kagome inocentemente mirándolo desconcertada.

-¡Es indecente!- Declaro Sesshomaru mirándola a los ojos, el dorado de sus pupilas brillaba peligrosamente y Kagome repreguntó por un segundo si se transformaría allí mismo de la indignación.

- ¡No me mires así!, tengo que meterme con Rin al agua, no es que te vas a meter tu ¿Verdad?- Puntualizó Kagome achicharrándolo con una mirada colérica. _***** ¡Mal agradecido, estoy tratando de ayudar y lo único que haces es critica…. Igual a Inu-bakka! *****_ Pensaba tan molesta que poco le importaba hablarle rudamente a frío Taiyokai, que bien podría matarla allí mismo por insolente.

-¡A este Sesshomaru le gustan las mujeres humanas!- dijo Sesshomaru insultantemente, dejándole claro a aquella mujer que no estaba a gusto con su desnudez, no fuera a ser que se hiciera una idea equivocada, muchas mujeres humanas habían echo cosas similares para llamar la atención de su padre y posteriormente la de el, su padre había caído bajo, el definitivamente **no** lo haría.

- ¡Vaya novedad!...- Exclamo Kagome irónicamente mirándolo con un brillo de risa en los ojos. - ¡Mira no estoy tratando de llamar "**TU**" atención aquí!... ¿OK? Si al caso vamos, a mi no me gustan los hombres "**demonios**", con los humanos es bastante problemático "**tratar**" como para venir a amargarme mas mi corta vida con un **Youkai** del cual se bien que preferiría morir antes que estar con una humana y sin olvidar que a mi abuelo podría darle un ataque!... ¿feliz?...- Contesto Kagome con sencillez mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de hacerle entender sus intenciones. -¡Ahora puedes ayudarme a meterla en el agua? de allí me encargo yo, hasta que necesite ayuda para sacarla!- Finalizo zanjando por completo la discusión.

- ¡Hnn! –Gruño Sesshomaru desconcertado, la mujer no estaba mintiendo, su olfato le decía que ella estaba genuinamente sorprendida, molesta e indignada por sus palabras, lo que era mas revelador no había ningún olor que delatara alguna intención sexual de su parte solo sinceridad, sus palabras eran ciertas y deberían complacerlo, sin embargo siendo honesto consigo mismo, su apasionada declaración había enfadado a su bestia y no lo entendía, su bestia nunca había reaccionado a nadie antes, ni siquiera a la que fuera aspirante a convertirse en su compañera la verdad sea dicha, le alarmaba la reacción de su bestia hacia esta mujer en particular, una extranjera en aquellas tierras, la mujer de su hermano, ***** **_**Una humana**__** *****_ se recordó mentalmente solo logrando un rugido furioso de su bestia interior.

-¡Seshomaru… Estoy esperando por ti!- Dijo Kagome impacientemente sacándolo de su trance, sobresaltándolo y agradando a su bestia con sus palabras, que había gruñido con genuina satisfacción "_**Y así debe ser**_" antes de enroscarse en un bola y mirarla abrasadoramente; con eso Sesshomaru gruñó poniéndose en movimiento, se acercó a la orilla de las aguas termales y le entregó a su protegida, la vio resoplar un poco con el peso de Rin, pero ella la tomó con firmeza en sus brazos y se adentró en el agua hasta que le dió por la cintura y metió a Rin de lleno en el agua con lentitud.

-¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo?- Preguntó Sesshomaru ignorando a su bestia que había pasado de estar relajado al movimiento removiéndose dentro de el, mientras el mismo rabiaba sin poder comprender ni una palabra de los gruñidos de su bestia.

- ¡Si no supiera lo que hago, no lo haría y punto!- contestó Kagome echándole la tibia agua medicinal en la cabeza a Rin, que se agito un poco.- ¡Calma cariño ya vas a estar bien!- dijo en una voz muy suave y consoladora echándole agua en la cabeza.

Sesshomaru se sentó alejado de la orilla, y observó a la mujer hablarle en un tono consolador y tranquilizador a su protegida mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña consolándola a pesar de estar inconciente, se encontró escuchando con atención cada una de sus suaves palabras mientras su misma bestia se quedaba dócil, escuchándola también atentamente como en trance, la vio bañar a Rin por un tiempo indefinido sin mostrar signos de fatiga.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama!, ¡Sesshomaru-sama!- llamaba Jaken corriendo hacia donde sentía la poderosa energía de su amo, vio a su amo sentado cerca de las aguas termales y se quedo perplejo mirando a la mujer de Inuyasha bañando a Rin. - ¡ELLA VA A MATARLA!- Chilló el Kappa ultrajado, antes de que una piedra se estrellara contra un lado de su cabeza y lo dejara mareado.

- ¿Sabes? Deberías de dejar de hacer eso, vas a terminar matando al pobre Sapo y creo que te adora lo suficiente como para morir si se lo pides!- Dijo Kagome un tanto indignada por la acción de Seshomaru.

-¡Hnn!- gruño Sesshomaru sorprendido de que se atreviera a darle ordenes a el "al Lord de las tierras del Oeste" y que esto no ofendiera su ego ni a si bestia que había matado a muchos por menos de lo que ella había dicho.

- ¡Voy a intentar algo mas, con mi poder espiritual¡- Advirtió Kagome cerrando los ojos y concentradote en el ritmo que marcaba su corazón, visualizo su energía curativa correr con rapidez hacia sus manos y entrar en Rin buscando el núcleo de su enfermedad, Kagome sondeo el cuerpo de la niña hasta que sintió una nota discordante en su garganta, colocó su mano derecha sobre esa zona manteniéndola a flote con su brazo izquierdo, entonces dejo ir libremente su energía espiritual envolviéndolas a ambas en un resplandor violeta muy poderoso, Sesshomaru Y Jaken sintieron la energía tibia y benigna tocarlos con gentileza Jaken sintió también como el dolor en su cabeza se iba y con un ligero picor su herida se cerraba como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar, Sesshomaru sintió la energía de la mujer abrazarlo por completo y su bestia mas allá de alarmarse la recibió complacido y solo el ligero picor en la vieja herida de su brazo izquierdo fue la única incomodidad que sintio.

- ¿Kagome-sama?- gimió Rin débilmente entre abriendo los ojos adormilada mientras el resplandor se extinguía dejandolas a ambas dentro de las aguas medicinales.

- ¿Te sientes mejor cariño?-Pregunto Kagome sintiéndose un poco agotada, pero satisfecha, estaba segura de que Rin se recuperaría por completo.

- ¡Hai… solo estoy cansada!...- Gimió la niña somnolienta aferrandoce a Kagome, mientras esta avanzaba hacia la orilla de las aguas termales.

- ¡Sesshomaru, ayúdame a sacarla por favor! – Pidió mirándolo levantarse centrando su mirada en la niña mojada que sostenía contra su pecho.

- Toma esa manta rosa, hay que sacarle la ropa mojada y ponerle algo seco!- dijo Kagome señalando las toallas dobladas que había dejado cerca, Sesshomaru asintió dirigiéndole una mirada acerada a Jaken, después de que Kagome la cambiara de ropa y le diera una medicina y la devolviera al futon junto a Ah-Un, ella misma se saco la ropa mojada y se vistió con ropas limpias y secas y volvió a donde estaba Rin descansando en un sueño pacifico.

- ¡Su fiebre ha bajado!- Señalo Jaken a penas la vio llegar, Kagome sonrió al Kappa y se agacho junto a Rin y toco su frente, ya estaba fresca y parecía estar recuperando color.

- ¡Ella necesitara comer algo, solo sopas tiene la garganta inflamada y eso es lo que la a echo tener fiebres, un resfriado mal curado tal vez...!- explico Kagome mirando a Rin con un brillo indulgente en los ojos acariciando los mechones rebeldes del cabello de la niña.

- ¿Entonces ella estará bien?- Pegunto Sesshomaru secamente, mirándola con intensidad.

- ¡Si claro, hay que seguir dándole la medicina hasta que su garganta se cure, pero tiene que comer!- dijo arremangándose el suéter verde botella, sacando una tetera de su bolso y su ultimo litro de agua mineral, Kagome llenó la tetera y la puso sobre el fuego que Jaken había encendido mientras ella se cambiaba, saco 2 tazones de Ramen y los miró un momento- ¿Quieren fideos?

- ¡Este Sesshomaru no consume comida humana!- respondió Sesshomaru de inmediato.

- ¡Tampoco yo!- dijo Jaken siguiendo hasta en la muerte el credo de su amo bonito.

- ¡Si lo se!- Respondió Kagome buscando unos palillos y encontrando la otra bolsa de Galletas de perro que había comprado 3 meses atrás y que había olvidado darle a Inuyasha. - ¿Que tal esto Sesshomaru? – Pregunto con curiosidad abriendo la bolsa de galletas. Sesshomaru olfateo el aire captando la esencia y tensándose de golpe.

- ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?- Pregunto apareciendo prácticamente de nada con su rostro pegado al de ella, instintivamente Kagome retrocedió y este la tomo con su garra del antebrazo impidiéndole apartarse, Jaken miraba la escena horrorizado boqueando como pez fuera del agua- ¡Este Sesshomaru hizo una pregunta Miko, Contesta ahora!- ordeno autoritariamente.

- ¡Me haces daño! – Gimió Kagome sintiendo el doloroso apretón ablandarse solo un poco. - ¡Lo compre cerca de mi casa, suéltame! – Pidió con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos. Seshomaru la miro y olió las galletas y sal de sus lagrimas enloquecido a su bestia. - ¡Solo quería ser agradable nada mas!- gimió con tristeza, mientras las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, Sesshomaru la soltó como si quemara cuando las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos y corrieron libres por sus mejillas cayendo una de ella en su mano.

-¡Ese olor! –gruño Sesshomaru apartándose de ella y de las galletas, aquel olor lo recordaba la textura y el sabor que solo había probado una vez cuando era un cachorro le intrigaba que ella tuviera aquella comida.

-¡Solo tenias que decir que no!- lloró ella con amargura secándose las lagrimas con el dorso del brazo donde Sesshomaru pudo ver la marca de su mano como un grillete púrpura y azul y 5 puntos de sangre donde sus garras la habían lastimado. Kagome no volvió a mirarlo, lanzo las galletas dentro del bolso al descuido y sacó dos tasas, azúcar y una caja de te, volcó agua hirviendo en los tazones de Ramen y preparo 2 tazas de te. Toga había dicho que el olvidaría, sin embargo recordaba las galletas, ¿La recordaría a ella? No lo creía y en tal caso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, ella había olvidado que el no era Inuyasha que a **el** no le importaba hacerle daño físico era una tonta y lo sabía, le daría de comer a Rin y le diría al Sapo como darle la medicina y se largaría de allí tan rápido como sus pobres pies la llevaran, no importaba que fuera de noche y chocara con algún peligro, era obvio que ella ya estaba en peligro allí mismo donde estaba, Sesshomaru era peligroso y ella habia cometido el error de olvidarlo, si, había sido un dulce y juguetón cachorro hace tres meses pero **ya no lo era** mas, **ese** Sesshomaru en la cueva odiaba a los humanos y no le importaría matarla si le provocaba, ella podía defenderse de otro Youkai, pero no podría hacerle daño a el y a Inuyasha, Toga estaba de por medio, con esa idea en mente se arranco a si misma de sus pensamientos y despertó a Rin con suavidad.

- ¡No quiero!- Dijo la niña mas dormida que despierta.

- ¡Rin cielo si no comes, no vas a curarte completamente!- Explicó Kagome agitándola nuevamente logrando finalmente despertarla.

- ¡Kagome-sama esta aquí!- Dijo la niña sentándose confusa, paseando la mirada por la cueva y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a Sesshomaru a Jaken y otra a Ah-Un.

- ¡Has estado enferma cariño, pero ahora tienes que comer y tomarte una medicina para que te cures de una vez!- dijo Kagome entregándole el tazón de Ramen caliente y los palillos y tomando el propio.

- ¡Estas lastimada otra vez Kagome-sama!- Dijo Rin antes de tomar un bocado de comida, la tensión reino en el lugar ella sentía que podía cortarla con un cuchillo si lo intentaba.

- ¡Si cariño, ya sabes soy "**tooorpe**" me golpe el brazo nada serio!- Aseguro empezando a comer, observando a Jaken levantarse y salir de la cueva, posiblemente a cumplir algún recado del Taiyoukai, comió con rapidez guardó su tetera y lo que quedaba de agua, mientras Rin comía lentamente, se sentó a tomar su taza de té esperando a que Jaken llegara para explicarle como debía administrarle la medicina a Rin, no tenía ganas de hablar con Sesshomaru, el le había echo daño, cuando ella solo había querido ser agradable y nada mas, ella estaba triste, molesta y dolida era injusto y lo sabía; recogió su bol de Ramen y lo metió en su bolsa de basura y guardo también el de Rin cuando esta finalmente terminó y empezó a tomarse el té.

-¡Nunca había probado esa comida Kagome-sama!- dijo la niña alegremente tomando el té con azúcar de buena gana.

- ¡Lo venden cerca de mi casa Rin!- Contesto Kagome sacando un sobre lleno de hojas y una caja de creyones y entregándoselas.

- ¡Gracias Kagome-sama!- dijo la niña alegremente abrazando los presentes contra su pecho

-¡Ya es hora de irme y Jaken que no llega!- dijo Kagome tomando la botella de medicina.

- ¡No puedes irte es de noche y es peligroso allá afuera!- soltó Rin mirándola alarmada, Sesshomaru se removió donde había permanecido sentado la ultima media hora pero Kagome no se digno a mirarlo.

- ¡Estaré bien!... mira Rin, dile a Jaken que tienes que tomar una medida de esta tapa- Explico Kagome señalando la tapa blanca de la medicina decidiendo que no esperaría por Jakken. – ¡Cada vez que la fiebre empiece, no te bañes con agua fría, si te da fiebre báñate en aguas termales y bajara mas rápido, come preferiblemente liquido hasta que sientas la garganta bien y usa ropa abrigada y zapatos **siempre** Rin- Explico Kagome alto y claro par que Sesshomaru escuchara.

-¡No te vayas quédate hasta mañana!- Suplico Rin.

-¡No cariño otra vez será… mis amigos me esperan y… me desvié por completo de mi ruta, deben de estar muy preocupados por mi! – Mintió Kagome penosamente sin regalarle una mirada avergonzada a Seshomaru ella sabía que el sabía que mentía desvergonzadamente pero no le importaba, solo quería salir de allí poner distancia entre ella y Sesshomaru quería estar en algún lugar donde pudiera llorar indignada a gusto y maldecir abiertamente al Taiyoukai de los pies a la cabeza. Se colgó el bolso sobre los hombros tomo su carcaj y lo coloco en su hombro derecho se armo con su arco y una linterna de mano. –Hasta luego Rin-chan!... Sesshomaru. - Se despidió avanzando hacia la entrada, la explosión de fuego la sorprendió frenando en seco a medio camino, y aun cuando el ataque había salido de la nada ella había levantado una kekkai por inercia impidiendo que las llamas tocaran su piel, Kagome miró desconcertada a Jaken achicharrar a las Saimyōshō, que Naraku enviaba espiar, y sintió el alma caerle a los pies, todos estaba separados y si Naraku aparecía ahora, los derrotaría fácilmente se dijo reprimiendo la histeria, notando por primera vez que Sesshomaru se había unido a destruir aquel enorme enjambre que se acercaba.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –Chillo Rin, mientras Ah-Un atacaba a las Saimyōshō

que se acercaban a Rin, Kagome corrió hacia ella abandonando la seguridad de su Kekkai mientras Sesshomaru destruía las ultimas en la entrada de la cueva y se volvía a ayudar a Rin a tiempo para ver a Kagome soltando su bolso en la carrera y deteniéndose protectoramente frente a su protegida con un fiero brillo en los ojos.

-¡Oh no, tu no!- Soltó Kagome frente a Rin matando a dos con su arco mientras que las que quedaban trataban frenéticamente de picar a la niña, Kagome miró a la niña alarmada y la empujó hasta acostarla para evitar la picadura, recibiendo ella misma en la clavícula izquierda el venenoso aguijón dirigido a Rin, con un gesto de sorpresa dibujada en su rostro antes de purificar a la ultima cayendo pesadamente sobre la niña.

-¡Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama!-Chillo Rin fuera de si tratando de quitarse a Kagome de encima desesperadamente, Jaken corrió hacia ellas lo mas rápido que pudo y Sesshomaru no podía recordar ni entonces ni después "cuando" se había movido y levantado a la Miko liberando del peso a su protegida. –Sesshomaru-sama! –lloró la niña alterada, viendo el aguijón del grueso de su puño moverse y enterrarse mas profundamente en el hombro de Kagome, haciendo que esta gritara con agónico dolor.

- ¡Ella morirá, ningún humano puede aguantar ese veneno!-Dijo Jaken escuetamente, sin poder creer lo que había pasado, aquellos bichos lo habían perseguido a el y ahora la Miko se moría, si bien en otro tiempo eso le habría complacido ella había curado a Rin y a el.

- ¡Silencio Jaken!- Ordenó Sesshomaru cuando sus palabras alteraron aun mas a Rin y alarmaron a la joven en su regazo que luchaba por no perder la conciencia.

- ¡Voy a morir ahora… y aun no he vivido!- Sollozó ahogadamente Kagome tratando de arrancar el aguijón que se hundía un poco mas en su hombro sin conseguirlo, Sesshomaru sintió algo romperse profundamente dentro de el ante las palabras de la joven mujer, la fragilidad y la deseperanza brotando de ella era chocante, pues siempre había sido fuerte, una líder eso ni siquiera el podía negarlo, verla allí en su brazo, rota y frágil había sido algo que jamás había esperado ni querido ver.

- ¡Ayúdela Sesshomaru-sama por favor, ayúdela sálvela por favor!- Suplicaba Rin llorando amargamente aquella mujer era lo mas cercano que tenia a una madre, ella se preocupaba por ella le daba consejos, la enseñaba y la ayudaba siempre que podían verse, y cuando no Rin siempre recordaba lo consejos de aquella mujer y guardaba sus regalos y sus recuerdos como preciosos tesoros; antes de que el pudiera decidir que hacer su Youki se elevo y su bestia rugió con furia desgarrando enloquecido todo a su paso, enfocado únicamente que en la mujer en agonía en su regazo, Sesshomaru aplacó a su bestia mirando los ojos llorosos y suplicantes de su protegida entonces, tomando su decisión Sesshomaru levantó a de la cintura Kagome hasta sentarla de espaldas a el y mirando a Rin mordió profundamente sobre el lugar donde se hundía el aguijón vertiendo su veneno y destruyendo el aguijón, Kagome grito con dolor y trató inútilmente de separase de su agarre logrando que Sesshomaru afirmara aun mas su agarre.

- ¿Qué hace amo Sesshomaru?- Soltó alarmado Jaken ante la acción de su amo, viendo con horror como sus ojos se volvían rojos y lamía inconcientemente la sangre de la Miko con incredulidad dibujada en sus facciones, mientras esta presa del dolor y del choque de venenos en su cuerpo se desmayo finalmente sobre el.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunto fríamente a nadie en particular Sesshomaru lleno de incredulidad en sus dorados ojos teñidos en rojo, volviendo a la joven para mirar su rostro tratando de comprender aquella locura, no comprendía como, pero ella tenía una marca de Youki previa en su hombro, **"SU"** marca para ser exactos y ahora con su marca física había establecido formalmente un reclamo, **ella le pertenecía** simple y llanamente había cerrado el circulo, según las leyes Youkai, esta frágil mujer inconciente era **"SU"** compañera, **"SU"** mujer, _¿Cuándo la había marcado?, ¿Cómo?, y sobre todo ¿Qué lo había poseído para marcarla a __**"ella" **__una humana?_; Sesshomaru Rugió furiosamente poniéndole los nervios de punta a Jaken a Rin y a Ah-Un. El no podía cambiar eso, no podía simplemente matarla y buscar **"Otra"** el no era su padre, el era como su madre **"UN"** solo compañero, fuera como resultara ser, pero… una **"Humana"** su **"Única"** compañera, analizó detenidamente a su bestia y lo descoloco pues se encontraba satisfecha con la mujer en su regazo casi aullando de placer, como si siempre lo hubiera sabido y nunca se había tomado la molestia de comunicárselo a el.

-¡Tengo que recuperar la perla… Tengo que destruir a Naraku de una vez… tengo que volver a casa!- Gimió Kagome removiéndose y despertándose poco a poco de su inconciencia, abrió los ojos azules y se encontró mirando a un par de ojos dorados inyectados en sangre, que la miraban con algo cercano a la furia, entonces se dio cuenta con horror que estaba sobre el regazo de Sesshomaru, se tenso involuntariamente y se aparto con brusquedad de su cercanía saliendo de su agarre y cayendo sentada sobre el duro suelo. -¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo sientooooo!- Se disculpo frenéticamente levantándose un poco mareada y dolorida llevándose la mano al hombro izquierdo tratando de aliviar el dolor que sentía allí, la maldita abeja le había echo daño, se dijo alarmándose cuando palpo una herida mucho mas grande y húmeda al ver su mano derecha cubierta en sangre se alarmó.

-¡Kagome-sama! – lloró Rin aliviada acercándose a ella abrazándose a su cintura aliviada.

-¿Qué rayos me paso?- pregunto Kagome a nadie en particular enfocando su energía y enviándola a través de su mano derecha a curar la herida de su hombro que pulsaba y latía dolorosamente pero se negaba a curarse- ¡No funciona!- gimió incrédula abrazando inconcientemente a Rin con su brazo izquierdo siseando del dolor.

- ¡Tenemos que hablar mujer!- Dijo Sesshomaru secamente.

-¡Kagome!- respondió ella automáticamente con un deje de ausencia y preocupación.- ¿Qué me paso?

- ¡Ese bicho malo quería picarme, Kagome-sama pero usted recibió la picadura y me salvo, entonces Sesshomaru-sama la mordió y la salvo!- Explico Rin rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que "**me mordiste**" y "**me salvaste**"?- Pregunto Kagome confundida mirando a Sesshomaru recuperar su semblante habitual.

- ¡Mi veneno destruyo el aguijón! –Explico llanamente Sesshomaru, viendo el brillo de comprensión en la mujer, **su compañera**.

- ¡Oh… Entiendo, gracias creo… pero la herida no quiere curarse ¿Alguna idea?- dijo Kagome acercando su bolso descartado y sacando su botiquín de primeros auxilios, Seshomaru vio su intención y gruño molesto apartándole la mano del botiquín.

- ¡Vamos recoge tus cosas Miko!- Dijo Sesshomaru secamente; Kagome guardó el botiquín y se colgó el bolso en el brazo derecho. – Jaken protege a Rin o muere.

-¡Ha..hai mi lord! – Balbuseo el Kappa aterrado, su amo estaba muy molesto.

- ¡Me voy cariño cuídate!- Se despidió Kagome con la certeza de que este la llevaría la villa de la anciana Kaede para perderla de vista, Rin, Jaken y Ah-Un los miraron partir confundidos. Una vez salieron de la cueva Sesshomaru deslizo su brazo por la cintura de Kagome y tomo aire, Kagome recordó a Toga hacer lo mismo, solo que con el no era incomodo como lo era con Sesshomaru.- Me gustaría detenerme un momento para curarme "duele" sabes?-dijo Kagome cuando decidió que no podía aguantar mas el dolor.

-¡Ya casi llegamos! – Contesto Sesshomaru sorprendiéndola sobremanera, ella no esperaba que contestara, lo miro desconcertada y se tenso cuando comenzaron a tomar tierra y no reconoció el lugar donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es la aldea de la anciana Kaede Sesshomaru!- Dijo Kagome con una nota de pánico, apartándose de el apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo.

-¡Dijiste que querías curar esa herida, pues solo se curara con la saliva de **"este"** Sesshomaru, hay que lamer la herida hasta que cierre, de lo contrario nunca curara!- Explico Sessomaru al comprender que ella no tenía forma de entender lo que su marca sobre su cuerpo significaba.

- ¿Qué, QUE? –Soltó Kagome horrorizada ella no quería a Sesshomaru cerca, mucho menos lamiendo la sangre de su herida. - ¿No hay **"otra"** forma? - Pregunto avergonzada rechazando internamente la idea. *** Tal ves una que no implique ningún tipo de contacto físico entre nosotros por ejemplo? *** pensó estúpidamente ella sabia que lo ultimo que Sesshomaru querría era estar cercad de ella y menos aun querría curar una herida donde el contacto fisico era obviamente obligatorio.

- ¡No… por eso te traje a este lugar nadie nos molestara aquí!- explicó Sesshomaru notando como su olor se alteraba de la aprehensión a la alarma y luego al rechazo, su bestia rugió en su interior con dolor por su miedo y el rechazo automático de ella, Sesshomaru ignoro el peso en donde había descubierto aquella noche "había" de echo un corazón y la miró esperando la decisión de ella, sabiendo que obligarla solo la asustaría mas, aunque su instinto lo empujaba a hacer su voluntad y dominarla.

- ¡Si es así… entonces… Creo que tendremos que hacer como dices!- Contestó Kagome completamente aterrada, pero demasiado adolorida para discutir con el.

- ¡Ven aquí Miko! – Ordenó Sesshomaru inmóvil sin apartar la mirada de la de ella. – ¡Este Sesshomaru no va hacerte daño esta vez! –dijo esperando que ella le creyera, Kagome titubeo pero dejo caer sus cosas al piso y dio un paso hacia el- ¡Puedes confiar en este Sesshomaru Y este Sesshomaru confiara en que "no" trataras de purificarlo!-dijo el logrando convencerla finalmente, sin poder evitar sentirse irritado por tener que convencerla de nada, era después de todo un Lord cardinal, su palabra era ley, el era obedecido sin preguntar, pero allí estaba ella dudando de el, no sin razones claro estaba, pero igual dudando.

- ¡Confiare en ti Sesshomaru!- accedió finalmente recordando que había sido ella la que una vez le había hablado de confianza una vez, avanzó hasta quedar frente a el aunque sin dejar de mirarlo aprensiva.

- ¡Quítate esa prenda!- Ordenó con calma, alzando una elegante ceja en una pregunta muda cuando esta lo miró avergonzada. – ¡Te has quitado prendas frente a este Sesshomaru antes mujer!- dijo Sesshomaru sin comprender el furioso sonrojo que cubría el rostro de Kagome.

- ¡No es lo mismo, yo solo quería bañar a Rin... Bien a ti no te gustan las humanas así que supongo que eso no importa…- Kagome decidió quitándose con cuidado el suéter verde oliva destrozado por el veneno dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas gris paloma, Sesshomaru casi rugió con rabia ante sus propias palabras que volvían con saña a golpearle abiertamente en el rostro y bajó la cabeza sobre la herida saturándose del olor de lluvia y miel de Kagome, deslizo su lengua sobre la herida haciéndola saltar y alejarse instintivamente de el, Sesshomaru enrosco su brazo alrededor de ella acercándola todo que lo posible a el, obligándola a recostarse contra su armadura. – ¡Yo creo... Que… que así esta bien!- Soltó con un hilo de voz tratando de empujarse lejos de el sin lograr moverse un centímetro aterrada por las reacciones generadas por aquel intimo contacto.

- ¡Es de suma necesidad curar esta herida, requieres ser curada y este Sesshomaru esta haciéndolo!- Respondió Sesshomaru con su profunda voz retumbando con fuerza contra ella acelerando los latidos de su corazón y enviando un temblor por su columna y despertando cada nervio de su cuerpo.

- ¡Pero… pero… Se.. Sesshomaru!... – Balbuceó Kagome confundida, asustada y avergonzada por su reacción.

-¡Basta!- Ordenó Sesshomaru y pronto se encontró lamiendo cada surco de su marca, bañándola de saliva cicatrizante y probando con deleite la sangre de su mujer, picante y adictiva para el, Sesshomaru no tenía vergüenza en darse festín con su sangre, cuando finalmente termino de curarla, Kagome temblaba contra el y su olor se había alterado con fogosidad, vergüenza y miedo crudo y duro Sesshomau finalmente la liberó de su agarre y ella se alejo de el con rapidez como si su solo contacto la quemara.

- ¡Err... Esto… gracias… creo!...- murmuro sin levantar la cara o mirarlo. –¿Puedes llevarme a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, por favor o al menos decirme en que dirección ir?- Dijo Kagome claramente avergonzada, Sesshomaru la miro impasible.

- ¡Dime donde vives!- Pregunto Sesshomaru imperiosamente, la sintió sobresaltarse y alterarse preocupada.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber donde vivo?- Pregunto Kagome con cautela evitando mirarle, mientras su bestia rugía resentido ante su intento de ignorarlo.

-¡Dijiste que cuando me tuvieras confianza me lo dirías, ahora me tienes confianza…o no me habrías dejado curarte… dímelo!- dijo Sesshomaru, Kagome lo miro sorprendida de que recordara aquello.

- ¡Yo vivo en el futuro Sesshomaru, 498 años en el futuro, mi madre y mi familia están allá, vine a esta época por medio del pozo donde una vez me viste salir, esta conectado a esta época y la mía, vivo en un templo Shinto que a pertenecido a mi familia por siglos, un demonio ciempiés me trajo a esta época por que deseaba la "perla de Shikon" que estaba en mi cuerpo, yo nací con ella dentro de mi, accidentalmente la rompí y Naraku que también llevaba tiempo deseándola empezó a recolectar los fragmentos, estoy en este mundo con esa misión, reunir la perla y destruir a Naraku, si tengo suerte tratare de destruir a la perla también!- Explicó ella sin detenerse le había dado su palabra y la había honrado a pesar de que sus alarmas chillaban a destajo; Sesshomaru por otra parte encajaba las palabras de Kagome comprendiendo finalmente las piezas que faltaban del aquel enigma de mujer.

- ¡Veo! – dijo simple y llanamente sin saber realmente como reaccionar, ahora entendía su ropa extraña, su forma de hablar y de dirigirse a todos su comportamiento y la inusual educación ella.

- ¡Llévame a la aldea de Kaede por favor o dime hacia donde ir!- Pidió Kagome alejándose de el y abriendo su bolso sacando automáticamente un suéter negro y poniéndoselo, su bestia rugió una negativa, pero Sesshomaru no le escuchó, solo tomó discretamente el suéter descartado y lo metió en su Haori, luego de que la mujer **"su"** mujer recogiera sus cosas, luchó contra su bestia y gano llevándola a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, la dejó junto al pozo y regresó contra todos sus instintos hacia la cueva donde había dejado a Rin, el tenía mucho que pensar, el solo había reaccionado a Rin, y a la suplica inocente que **"ella"** había echo en las puertas de la muerte **"ella"**, su inocente **Compañera**, **"ella"** la mujer elegida por su bestia y reclamada **"inadvertidamente"** por el.

_-¡Voy a morir ahora… y aun no he vivido!- _las desesperadas palabras de Kagome lo persiguieron toda la noche, mientras fuera de la cueva la lluvia rugía con fuerza descargando su furia contra el mundo.

_-¡Voy a morir ahora… y aun no he vivido!-_

_-¡Voy a morir ahora… y aun no he vivido!-_

_- …y aun no he vivido… no he vivido…_

"**Mia" **– Rugía su bestia por encima de sus pensamientos, por encima de los truenos, por encima de sus prejuicios.

**Owari…**


	8. Cap 8: Invierno y reflexiones

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"_**Lluvia tu que caes sobre mi, cae también sobre el y bésalo de mi parte, tu que eres imposible de eludir abrázalo en mi nombre mas no le digas lluvia cómplice, que son míos los besos que dejas en sus labios y en su cuerpo, que son mías la caricias que le dedicas que son míos los abrazos que le das, se mi cómplice querida amiga y no le digas nada de de mi lluvia, amiga mía que con tus gotas delineas el amado rostro de aquel que sostiene mi corazón, obsérvalo y cuídalo lluvia querida y en lo profundo de la noche cuando sus ojos se cierren róbale un beso por mi y susurra mi nombre en su oído, pues en el mundo de los sueños el podra aceptar mi amor y darme el suyo a cambio como en la vida real, jamás haría, ve con el lluvia y dile que le amo, ve con el, ve con el!" alma" **_

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 8: Invierno y reflexiones**

Después de haber vivido aquel extraño y perturbador episodio con Sesshomaru, Kagome estaba alterada y con los nervios a flor de piel al borde del colapso nervioso y muy confundida, no podía ni recordar a Sesshomaru sin empezar a sonrojarse furiosamente avergonzada de sus reacciones, no había sido buena idea encapricharse con Inuyasha eso era un echo irrefutable, con mas certeza sabía que no sería buena idea hacerse alguna idea extraña con el Lord Taiyoukai, el odiaba a los humanos y a ella en especial por su parte en la historia de Tessaiga, sabia que el lo había echo por consideración a Rin y nada mas, que hubiera sido algo tan condenadamente intimo y perturbador no había sido culpa de nadie, había salvado su vida y punto, el no era del tipo de **"estar"** con una humana de echo le había dicho claramente ese mismo día que el no gustaba de los humanos confirmando lo que ya sabía desde siempre, aun así no podía dejar de abochornarse de sentirse incomoda y extraña, caminó hacia la aldea de Kaede sumida en el torbellino de sus pensamientos preguntándose por que había estado el, tan interesado en saber de donde venía ella?... y lo que mas, por que simplemente no la había dejado morir?... no habría sido un problema para el sacarla de la cueva, apartándola de la mirada de Rin y dejarla en algún otro lugar a que la muerte la reclamara, estaba segura que eso le habría agradado sobremanera.

- ¿Kagome muchacha vas a pasar? –saludo la anciana Kaede sacándola de su trance, sin notar que había estado allí parada un buen rato dandole vueltas una y otra vez a lo que acababa de vivir.

- ¡No anciana Kaede, solo vine a decirle que regreso a casa, por favor dígale a los otros si?- explicó Kagome perturbada, aun no podía enfrentar a sus amigos y menos a Inuyasha que olería a su hermano sobre ella y armaría un escándalo diría alguna estupidez insultante, ella se molestaría y haría el esfuerzo real de sentarlo hasta la era moderna y no estaba para discutir, necesitaba descansar, pensar y calmarse, pues aunque luchaba para mantener la sonrisa en los labios para no preocupar a Kaede, la verdad es que estaba al borde del ataque de histeria.

- ¿Estas bien muchacha? – Preguntó la anciana notando el aura de Kagome en un caos de emociones alteradas y algo más que no lograba discernir pero debía ser algo importante para ponerla en ese estado, aun así allí estaba dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, siempre tratando de proteger a los que amaba aun a costa de su tranquilidad mental.

- ¡Solo quiero descansar!- Se limito a decir Kagome sabiendo que no era una mentira y no preocuparía a la anciana Kaede.

- ¡Entonces ve muchacha descansa y practica tus ejercicios de sacerdotisa!- dijo la anciana despidiéndola finalmente pues sabia que la joven no soltaría prenda sobre lo que la alteraba.

Kagome forzó una sonrisa, despidiéndose con una ademán de la anciana Kaede, se volvió hacia el pozo ignorante de que algunos aldeanos se detenían dedicándole una reverencia a su paso, perdida en sus pensamientos, Kagome no podía dejar de repetir lo que había pasado en su mente, haciéndose las mil y un preguntas y buscando las mil y un respuestas, que al final solo eran suposiciones, por que el único que podía explicarle el por que de sus acciones era Sesshomaru y la mataría primero, antes que rebajarse a explicarle algo a una vil humana como ella, camino ausentemente hasta el pozo saltando automáticamente en el una vez llego a su destino, la energía la envolvió familiarmente y al tocar e fondo confirmó la presencia de la escalera que la ayudaría a salir, después del ultimo "viaje inesperado", se encontraba buscando algo que confirmara "donde"... y sobre todo "cuando" estaba, Kagome salió del pozo y automáticamente colocó el pergamino que le había quitado a su abuelo sobre el borde sellándolo, salió de la caseta y notó distraídamente que la noche caía con rapidez en su época y podía sentir el ambiente pesado que anunciaban lluvias, caminó sin apuro hacia la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta dejó sus botas, carcaj, flechas y su bolso en la entrada finalmente, los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas caían sobre ella con todo su peso, se quedó allí parada mirando la nada y repasando en su mente de nuevo una y otra vez lo que había sucedido aun incapaz de creer lo que había pasado.

- ¿Kagome hermanita estas bien?- preguntó por tercera vez Sota muy preocupado mirando a su hermana a su madre y al papa del chico-perro que miraba a su hermana con clara sorpresa; Kagome pestañeo sobresaltada y lo miro por primera vez sorprendida de su presencia asustándolo aun mas- ¿Ya venciste a los malos? – Pregunto animándola.

-¡Lo siento, Sota aun no!- contesto ausentemente dedicándole una vaga sonrisa, pero sin moverse un ápice.

- ¿Kagome cielo que te pasa?- pregunto su madre preocupada, sabía que su hija había nacido para grandes cosas y ella no había decepcionado a nadie huyendo de sus responsabilidades, mas bien las había enfrentado con valentía, pero solo cuando Kagome estaba profundamente perturbada por algo se comportaba así.

- ¡A mi siempre me pasa algo raro mama!... ¿Solo necesito descansar si?- contestó mirando a su madre y luego por primera vez a Toga, sonrojándose furiosamente ante su mirada conocedora, obviamente el sabría que había estado con su hijo mayor pero era necesario mirarla de aquella "sospechosa" manera?.- ¡Te ves bien Toga!- Saludo Kagome ignorando su mirada divertida señalando los pantalones de algodón negros holgados y la camiseta de "Naruto" que solo podía ser obra de Sota. - ¡Voy a tomar un baño y bajo¡… Ok? Dijo poniéndose en movimiento y echando correr escaleras arriba.

- ¡Mama… Kagome-nee esta enferma!- Dijo el joven mirando a su madre preocupado.

- ¿Por qué crees eso cielo?- Pregunto su madre perpleja.

- ¡Por que es la primera vez que no llega preguntando obsesivamente por sus "deberes" escolares, sin nombrar su intento de estatua en la entrada!- Contestó Sota arrancándole una sonora carcajada a Toga y una sonrisa de comprensión a su madre ante acertado su análisis.

- ¡Ella estará bien! – dijo Sakura con calma caminando de nuevo hacia la cocina seguida de cerca por Toga y Sota.

Ella NO estaba bien, no estaba **para nada** bien, Kagome Higurachi mordió su labio inferior preocupada parada frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación, estaba envuelta en una toalla con el cabello suelto lista para darse un relajante baño caliente que la ayudara a librarse de el stress, cuando se le había ocurrido ver si había quedado una cicatriz muy marcada allí donde Sesshomaru la había mordido dolorosamente, para encontrar una marca bajo su piel como un tatuaje, una media luna azul oscuro como la que Sesshomaru tenía en su frente, sobre la piel completamente lisa y curada como si nada mas allá de la marca hubiese pasado, Kagome sentía sus alarmas internas chillar enloquecidas ante la visión, "¿Que diablos era aquello?" Y lo que era mas importante… ¿Cómo se lo quitaba? Y ¿como iba a explicárselo a su madre? Ella realmente le arrancaría la marca en tiras. Sería una marca de curación?... cuando desaparecería?.. Por que **"****TENÍA"** que desaparecer!

- ¡Todas las cosas extrañas me pasan a mi!-Gimió Kagome casi al borde de las lagrimas de frustración pasando los dedos sobre la marca, que se calentó como si Sesshomaru hubiera colocado su boca allí nuevamente, la sola idea de mirarlo pasar la lengua sobre esa marca le debilitaba las piernas como ya había pasado, pero el lo había echo y había evitado que cayera como una piedra sobre sus pies sosteniéndola contra el.- ¡Kami que vergüenza!... ¿Qué diablos estará pensando ahora de mi?... es que tengo un cartel a la espalda que dice: "si eres un demonio o hay algún salto temporal con joya maldita y algún Taiyoukai sexy búscame?" Aghhhh! Tacha lo de **"sexy"** por Kami que estoy pensando?.. No obviamente **"NO"** estoy pensando!- se dijo así misma metiéndose en el baño tratando inútilmente de evadirse de sus pensamientos sin conseguirlo, después de un buen rato salió, y se vistió asegurándose se usar ropa que cubriera muy bien la marca, no creía poder soportar a su madre y a su abuelo regañándola.

- ¿Kagome muchacha como te fue? –Saludo su abuelo a penas la vio, lanzándole una mirada a Toga, ellos habían llegado a un acuerdo que ella desconocía, pero que implicaba el hecho de que su abuelo había dejado abruptamente de lanzarle sellos inútiles a Toga y este a su vez había dejado de gruñirle y de asfixiarlo con su youki, lo sufriente como para marearlo.

- ¡Igual, ni rastro de Naraku, aunque hoy aparecieron sus malditas abejas cuando regresaba a la aldea de la anciana Kaede!. –Explicó Kagome sentándose a lado de Sota que estaba inmerso en un juego de video portátil como siempre.

- ¡Yo sigo revisando los pergaminos pero no a aparecido nada!- Contesto su abuelo algo decepcionado, mirando al fondo de la taza de te como esperando que las respuestas flotaran desde el fondo.

- ¿Vas a comer algo cariño?- pregunto su madre empezando a servir la cena.

- ¡Solo un té mama, yo ya comí antes de venir!- Contestó ella dedicándole una sonrisa y mirando a Toga verla fijamente como queriendo preguntar o decirle alguna cosa.- ¡Tengo una idea que creo puede servirte, mi hijo adoptivo es un cachorro de Youkai-Kitzune y siempre esta haciendo alguna broma, pero también recordé, que en varias ocasiones el puede convertirse en la replica de cualquier persona, incluso humanos, así que pensé, que si puedo concelar tu apariencia demoníaca para hacerte ver como un humano, ¿Que dices? podrías estirar tus horizontes fuera de la casa, por que supongo que te mueres del aburrimiento no?- Dijo Kagome ganando la atención del Gran demonio.

- ¿Cuándo hablas de "concelar" mi apariencia demoníaca te refieres también a mi fuerza y habilidades?- Pregunto Toga con un aire de preocupación.

- ¡No, nada que ver con tu fuerza y habilidad la idea es hacerte "**VER**" como si fueras humano, pero definitivamente tienes que disimular tu fuerza y habilidades frente al mundo exterior no seria buena idea que llamaras la atención sobre ti!- Dijo Kagome aquietándolo, Toga se encogió de hombros y empezó a comer junto a su familia mientras ella tomaba de a sorbos el té que su madre había preparado para ella, observó a su familia cenar de buena gana, percatándose con perplejidad que Toga comía alegremente comida para perros enlatada, lanzándole miradas extrañas entre bocado y bocado. - ¡Me voy a la cama!- dijo distraídamente dejando la taza en el lavaplatos y subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, entró en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella y se sentó en su cama viendo desde la ventana la lluvia caer limpiándolo todo.

Algo había cambiado en ella no sabia que exactamente, pero la certeza era tan fuerte que ella misma era incapaz de negarlo, ella había cambiando de alguna forma en un nivel muy profundo y desconocido para ella, un nivel que no se atrevía a analizar, no sabía aun que había originado el cambio o cuando se había dado, pero sentía que allí estaba y que había llegado para quedarse para siempre y eso mas que asustarla la aterraba enormemente, Kagome suspiró mirando su reflejo borroso en el vidrio de su ventana, no era un cambio físico de eso estaba segura, aunque realmente los años la habían favorecido un poco; se sentía perdida y que algo parecía faltarle pero ella no podía entender "que", era como cuando Kikyo había tomado una parte de su alma como propia una vació que no podía ser llenado con nada, una parte de ella que buscaba constantemente "eso" que le faltaba para estar completa y eso la aterraba, Kikyo se había puesto de su lado ella no estaba tratando de quietarle "su" alma ¿O si?, Kagome agito la cabeza en negativa como queriendo sacudir también aquella idea, que algo le decía era "incorrecta", llamaron a la puerta y respiro profundo armándose de valor ella sabía que aquello era inevitable, casi tan imposible de eludir como el viento.

- ¿Puedo entrar? – pregunto Toga educadamente del otro lado de la puerta, esperando que la joven le permitiera entrar.

- ¡Claro Toga adelante!- Contesto Kagome viéndolo entrar con una tasa de té verde en las manos y una mirada cargada de mofa.

- ¡Estas preocupada y hueles "mucho" a Sesshomaru!... –Dijo Toga sentándose junto a ella olisqueando el aire como confirmando su punto. - ¿Qué a pasado entre ustedes?- agregó pícaramente haciendo que Kagome se sonrojara intensamente hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¡Nada… deja de mirarme así, no a sucedido N-A-D-A! – Contesto Kagome lanzándole una mirada siniestra.

- ¡Oh si claro, claro! –Dijo Toga tomando un sorbo de té y riendo socarronamente mirándola como esperando que confesara ser la autora de los 7 pecados capitales, después de todo el podía oler la enorme mentira que había dicho y su nerviosismo.

- ¡En serio, si huelo a el es por que estuve con su grupo antes de venir aquí, la pequeña Rin estaba enferma y estuve un buen rato con ella, es todo!- Contesto Kagome neutral. _***** "Nada" Solo que TU hijo ME mordió, luego ME secuestro y ME curó la herida causada por SUS colmillos y veneno a fuerza de **__**lametones**__**, sin hablar de que estuve en SU **__**regazo**____**inconciente**__** claro, pero estuve, Ohhhh siiiii "nada" absolutamente nada*****_ pensaba Volviendo a sonrojarse furiosamente, Kagome maldijo en su fuero interno al sentir el calor acumularse en sus mejillas sabiendo que estaría del color de una manzana roja.

- ¡Si ya veo, ¿Por eso tienes una mordida hecha por los colmillos de mi hijo, que da la casualidad de que se encuentran en su **"boca"** no?- se burlo Toga sin piedad mirándola con condescendencia.

- ¡HEyyy solo me ayudo ok?n Si no me hubiese mordido no había diluido el veneno de otro bicho venenoso como el y me había muerto alegremente hace unas horas ok?- Soltó Kagome a la defensiva mientras Toga la miraba alarmado.

- ¡Explícate! –Exigió con un deje de autoridad, digna de Lord que había sido hasta hacia poco, ese que esperaba ser obedecido sin dudar e inmediatamente, Kagome suspiró pesadamente y empezó a explicarle exactamente lo que había sucedido, ella no quería que hubiera malos entendidos con Toga. - ¿Y eso es todo, te dejo junto al pozo y se fue? –Pregunto Toga dejando la taza en el suelo y mirarla perplejo sin entender nada.

- ¿Y que mas iba a hacer?, no es como si fuéramos amigos Toga, el me ayudo por Rin, seguro la niña se puso a suplicarle, ella tiene esos ojos enormes de cachorro adorable, podría conseguir el mundo si llegara a pedírselo a Sesshomaru con "esa" mirada. – Dijo Kagome perpleja. – ¡err..¿Toga… esa marca como un Tatuaje…cuando se va?, mi madre va a subirse por las paredes si lo ve! – Pregunto Kagome preocupada, Toga la miro perplejo si ella se atrevía a decir se estaba poniendo un poco pálido.

- ¡Marca!... ¿Tatuaje?... ¿Qué **"****marca"**?- Barboto Toga mirando a Kagome perplejo.

- ¡Es una marca es… Arghhhh! Mira!- Dijo Kagome estirando el cuello de su suéter hasta mostrarle la **"marca"** de la que hablaba-. - ¿Se quita verdad?.. Cuando se **"va"** Toga?… ¿Toga?, a mi madre no va a gustarle y no quiero ni pensar en la sarta de oscuras maldiciones que va a escupir mi abuelito sobre la **"locura juvenil"** de estos tiempos, por que yo no pedí esto!- agrego Kagome esperanzada mirando a Toga mirar la marca fijamente y cerrar los ojos un momento como si le estuviera dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que sabía era imposible para Youkai.

- ¡Kagome!- dijo Toga perplejo mirando a la joven, pasmado sin poder entender como **SU** hijo había dejado **IR** a Kagome **"SU"** compañera si quiera dos pasos fuera de su vista, su bestia no lo habría permitido fácilmente de eso estaba seguro. - ¿El te dijo lo que era? – Preguntó Toga con aprensión mirándola con atención.

-¿He?.. ¡No claro que no, tal vez ni siquiera sabe que tengo una marca así, supongo que se quitara con el tiempo, tal vez no se a curado por completo, tal ves sea una acumulación de veneno o algo!... – Dijo ella sinceramente esperanzada, nunca había hablado de tatuajes con su madre, pero no creía que fuera del tipo de gustarle alguno su madre siempre habia sido una mujer tradicional.

- ¡Cuando veas a mi hijo, pregúntale sobre la marca!- Dijo Toga con cautela, no era correcto que **"el"** se lo dijera, debía hacerlo Sesshomaru, su hijo como su compañero estaba en el **"deber"** de decirle lo que **"esa"** marca significaba solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera preparada para asumir su **lugar** junto a su hijo y esperaba que el realmente fuera paciente con ella y no le hiciera daño, el sabía muy bien que las consecuencias serian destrozas para todos si algun daño caía sobre ella.

- ¡Claro si, como estoy **"LOCA"** de encontrarme con el justo ahora, Toga yo no pienso preguntarle a tu hijo ni la hora, hoy me ayudo si, mañana simplemente podría arrancarme la cabeza por **"insolente"** como suele decir… voy a dejarlo estar, ya tengo suficientes preocupaciones para amargarme la vida por una marca sin importancia que en algún momento desaparecerá!- Soltó Kagome levantándose con rapidez, incapaz de poder quedarse tranquila caminando de un lado a otro en el reducido espacio de su habitación.

- ¡El no te hará daño!- Salto Toga ofendido de que ella pudiera pensar que su hijo le haría daño alguno siendo su compañera, su hijo podría destruir el mundo hasta sus cimientos sin tocarse el corazón, pero jamás hacerle daño a su única compañera era simplemente imposible.

- ¡Eso no lo sabemos Toga, hoy antes de ayudarme con el asunto del veneno, me hizo daño!, ¿vez?- Contestó Kagome levantando la manga derecha de su suéter mostrándole a Toga la marca alrededor de su antebrazo como una gran banda amoratada y azulada y 5 pequeños surcos donde Sesshomaru había apretado con tal fuerza que ella pensó que había estado por romperle el hueso; Toga miró el moretón fijamente antes de que Kagome bajara la manga una vez mas ocultándolo. - ¡No **voy** a correr hacia el Toga, el _**Odia **_a los humanos, la única que se salva de ese mal sentimiento es **"Rin"** y espero por el bien de su corazón que Sesshomaru no la desprecie cuando ella se convierta en una mujer adulta!- concluyo Kagome con pesar ante la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera con Rin, ciertamente el rompería el corazón de la niña si la despreciaba **"después"**.

- ¡Haces mal, el no te hará daño!- Insistió Toga en defensa de su hijo, Kagome lo miró y sonrió benévolamente ante la fidelidad de Toga para con su hijo, decidió entonces dejar el tema, el no podría entender que Sesshomaru no siempre era generoso y si lo empujaba mucho, el podría terminar matándola y esa no era la idea, después de todo ella no quería morir, aun tenia cosas que terminar y una vida por delante después de destruir la perla.

- ¡Lo pensare! ok? – Contesto Kagome mintiendo penosamente, Toga abrió la boca para discutirle pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se levanto, tomo la taza que había usado y se despidió educadamente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras el dejándola sola. Kagome lo miro partir con algo de alivio, ella sabía que quería seguir discutiendo, pero los acontecimientos del día estaban pesando sobre ella aplastándola eficazmente, apagó la luz se metió en la cama arropándose con su cobertor y cayó de inmediato agotada en un sueño profundo, lleno de ojos dorados, lunas azules y Sesshomaru lamiendo su herida impidiéndole apartarse de el, prácticamente envolviéndola con su presencia y calor, aferrándola el posesivamente, como si ella le perteneciera… - ¡Sesshomaru!... – murmuro ente sueños mientras fuera tras la ventana la lluvia caía con fuerza meciendo las ramas del árbol Sagrado, donde Toga estaba parado soportando el vendaval mirando sus ramas mecerse antes de que algo lo sacara de sus pensamientos llamando su atención y se lanzara al cielo nocturno.

Había amanecido lloviendo con fuerza, al parecer la lluvia no se había detenido en toda la noche, Kagome había despertado de una noche de sueños confusos que giraban en torno a Sesshomaru y ella se sentía confundida y terriblemente avergonzada por pasarse la noche soñando con el, se puso el uniforme después de cumplir su rutina de aseo personal, tomo un suéter negro de lana una bufanda azul verdosa y su bolso escolar y bajo a desayunar con su familia se despidió de todos y se fue a ver sus clases.

-¡KAGOME-CHAN!- Saludo Eri acercándose con Yuca y Ayumi. -¡Creíamos que no vendrías hoy!

- ¡Hola chicas… err me sentí "mejor"! contesto Kagome sin saber si reír o llorar ante la **ENORME** mentira que había escupido, ella definitivamente se sentía **"peor"** ese día, la noche anterior había decidido que tal vez al día siguiente revisaría sus recuerdos y decidiría que era una estupidez y dejaría de sentirse tan avergonzada, descubrió sin embargo la dura verdad apenas despertó, pues de echo se sentía **MUCHO** peor.

- ¡Bueno que lastima, si llegas 5 minutos antes te enteras que han suspendido las clases por inundación, el laboratorio esta echo un desastre y para colmo hay un corto por que anoche un rayo cayo sobre un transformador y los cables se fundieron!- Dijo Yuca mirándola compasiva.

- ¡Vaya suerte la mía… bueno ya que estamos aquí, podríamos ir a algún sitio así copio los deberes que tengo pendiente y las clases!- propuso Kagome maldiciendo en su fuero interno, aquel día que necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa y las clases se presentaban como una luz al final del oscuro túnel, se suspendían las clases, definitivamente los Dioses se reían de ella y disfrutaban con su miseria personal.

- ¡Oh Kagome-chan admiro tu entereza a pesar de tus enfermedades tu te esfuerzos por seguir estudiando, eres muy noble otra ya se habría aprovechado de eso para alejarse de las responsabilidades pero tu no!.- dijo Ayumi con los ojos brillando de emotiva idolatría, Kagome se sintió aun peor, se sintió falsa y traidora a sus amigas, pero tenía que aguantarse el mal sabor de boca, pues era imposible decirles que su salud era tan robusta como el árbol sagrado del templo de su familia.

- ¡Oh querida, has estado lejos tanto tiempo que no te hemos dicho, las tres hemos conseguido novio y hemos quedado con ellos ya que las clases están suspendidas!- Dijo Yuca sonrojada

- ¡No debes de sentirte mal por tu fracaso con ese novio agresivo y celoso que tenías y te dejo por otra!- Dijo Eri con firmeza.

- ¡Oh no debes, eres una mujer hermosa y ya conseguirás a otro que valga la pena, soltero y guapo!- añadió Ayumi mientras las otras asentían con vigorosamente, Kagome miro a sus amigas sonriendo nerviosamente ellas siempre tenían fé en que encontraría a otro novio, pero antes le recordaban el fiasco de Inuyasha, pero sabía que no lo hacían con la intención de hacerle daño por eso no podía sentir dolor alguno por sus comentarios.

-¡Bueno, en realidad no estoy interesada en ningún chico ahora!- dijo Kagome ganándose una mirada entristecida de sus amigas. - ¿Podrían prestarme sus cuadernos para copiar las clases y los deberes? –añadió cambiando de tema.

- ¡Supongo que si… pero tendrías que entregárnoslo esta tarde, por que mañana tenemos un examen -Explico Eri lanzándole el alma al suelo.

-¿EXAMEN Por que no me lo dijeron primero!- Lloró Kagome mirándolas con horror.

- ¡Calculo! – Disparo Yuka ocultándose detrás de Eri, Kagome las miro fijamente y estas solo sonrieron nerviosamente, todas habían llegado a un acuerdo hacía ya mucho tiempo, Kagome era una "maravillosa" persona, pero a veces daba miedo.

- ¡Nada voy a hacer regresando a casa ahora, así que préstenme los cuadernos para ponerme al día me quedare en la zona comercial, les mandare un texto cuando termine para entregarles los cuadernos!- Dijo Kagome alicaída, mientras sus amigas la veían desconcertadas por su repentino desanimo, después de entregarle los cuadernos y explicarle algunas cosas sobre los trabajos, Kagome tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a los novios de sus amigas y huir **como-si-la-persiguieran-los-demonios**, de aquellas parejas que ya habían empezado a nombrar a potenciales **"novios"** para ella con **"Hojo"** encabezando la lista, Kagome sonrió internamente, Hojo echaría a correr en dirección opuesta si alguna vez ella lo miraba con esas intenciones. Caminó perdida en sus pensamientos hasta llegar a la zona comercial, donde los grandes almacenes exhibían brillantes vitrinas y el movimiento de gente era simplemente frenético pero a la vez calmante, se adentro en un centro comercial que conocía desde niña caminando con seguridad hacia su destino, sonrió al anuncio cuando llegó "Librería & Café Blue Moon" todo en letras doradas y una luna azul hermosamente dibujada como fondo, empujó la puerta de vidrio haciendo tintinear las campanillas anunciando su llegada y paseo la mirada dentro del local, era una estancia cómoda de pisos de madera oscura, con estanterías llenas de libros, una zona de libros que podías leer gratis, mesas para quienes preferían tomar una café y estar solos o en alguna reunión con mas intimidad, sillones de cuero marrón oscuro para quienes preferían reunirse allí en grandes grupos, habían cuarzos de todos los colores y tipos colocados sobre paños de seda exquisitamente bordados, cofrecitos tachonados en piedras de apariencia muy antigua, había también dragones tallados en piedras de colores brillantes mascaras ceremoniales en madera hermosamente trabajada y lacas muy finas, Kagome le encantaba ir a aquel lugar siempre tenían cosas hermosas para apreciar ella adoraba especialmente las sacerdotisas talladas en piedra y cuarzo ellos tenían una variedad bastante grande, habían elfos, lobos y toda la variedad de criaturas mágicas posibles, incluso tenían figuras de Youkais aunque todos afirmaban que eran elfos ella sabía la verdad mejor que ellos; la luz era la correcta, ni muy oscura ni muy brillante y el ambiente siempre olía a miel, vainilla, café y madera, recordaba que su madre la había llevado allí a comprar novelas rosa antes de ir a la caza de la perla.

-¡Higurachi-san!- Saludo una mujer joven de unos veintitantos años, con una sonrisa de bienvenida en los labios. – ¡Hacía tiempo que no venía!, ¿Le fue bien con los cristales?- Agregó mientras Kagome se acercaba al largo mostrador de madera de cerezo y cristal repleto de piedras semi-preciosas, dijes, joyería finamente trabajada y una enorme variedad de libros de todas clases.

-¡No tanto tiempo Kurenai-san!- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole en respuesta. - ¡Los cuarzos me funcionaron de maravilla, tal vez lleve algunos conmigo hoy, por ahora, me gustaría un chocolate caliente y una mesa, tengo un montón de trabajo que hacer!- Dijo suplicante haciendo su mejor intento de "ojitos" de cachorro apaleado arrancándole una sonrisa a la mujer.

- ¡Toma la mesa del fondo, allí nadie te molestara ya te llevo tu pedido! – Aconsejo la mujer sonriéndole amablemente.

- ¡Ohhhh gracias, gracias es un ángel caído del cielo Kurenai-san!- Gimoteo Kagome casi saltando de la alegría llamando la atención de los pocos clientes que habían buscado refugio de la lluvia que había empezado a caer de nuevo en aquel calido lugar.

- ¡Claro, claro! –dijo esta riendo de buena gana, mientras Kagome tomaba los cuadernos que había apoyado sobre el mostrador y se dirigía a la mesa que Kurenai le había señalado, era la misma mesa que siempre le había dado los últimos 2 años cuando el trabajo escolar la sobrepasaba, dejó los cuadernos y el bolso, se quitó, la bufanda dejó el suéter abierto y tomó asiento abriendo automáticamente el primer cuaderno de Eri y una vez consiguió la ultima clase que había copiado Kagome sacó sus cuadernos y empezó a copiar todo casi compulsivamente llenándose de información y evitando pensar en nada mas que sus clases.

- ¡Grrrr odio el calculo!- Kagome se quejó por lo bajo minutos después copiando los conceptos que tenía frente a ella esforzándose por concentrarse.

-¡Aquí tienes!-Dijo Kurenai colocando la taza de chocolate dulce y espumoso frente a ella con unas galletas. - ¡Dame tu mano izquierda! – Dijo sonriendo cuando Kagome automáticamente extendió la mano hacia ella y esta le colocó una piedra rosada en forma de péndulo y le cerro la mano.-¡Es un cuarzo rosado, eso te ayudara a canalizar tu energía para concentrarte y también sirve para el amor!- Dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a Kagome que se sonrojo.

- ¡Pero… Pero!- balbuceo esta sorprendida.

- ¡Pero nada, esta sacerdotisa la dejaré aquí para que te acompañe!-añadió colocando frente a ella una vela aromática encendida y una sacerdotisa de la estatura de unos buenos 60 cm. tallada en una piedra negra metalizada, Kagome se quedo mirándola fijamente, la figura de la mujer era atemporal, estaba arrodillada con una túnica larga, con las manos unidas en frente a ella en suplica en reverencia y el rostro delicadamente tallado mostrando una vulnerabilidad, devoción y el conocimiento de poseer poder pero sobretodo humildad, con los ojos cerrados los largos cabellos sueltos confundiéndose con los pliegues de la túnica, la figura era hermosa y conmovedora y tocaba sensiblemente una parte de su corazón. - ¡Esta hecha piedra es onix para el equilibro emocional!- agregó Kurenai antes de darse la vuelta y dedicarle una sonrisa de bienvenida a su nuevo cliente.

- ¿Quién habrás sido? La persona que tallo esto, hizo un trabajo lleno de amor, que suerte tuviste!... – murmuro Kagome tocando con reverencia la mejilla e la sacerdotisa, sintiendo una emoción impregnada en la fría piedra que la dejó al borde de las lagrimas, arrancó la mirada de la hermosa pieza antes de que se avergonzara y rompiera a llorar en medio del café repleto de gente y se lanzó de lleno a su misión, tenía que copiar todo y entregarles los cuadernos a las chicas para el medio día para que ellas estudiaran también y era bastante lo que tenía que escribir, tomó su chocolate entre sorbos y dedicó a copiar todo ignorando al resto del mundo, el café se había llenado y se vaciado con olas de clientes durante las horas que estuvo allí copiando cada cuaderno, cuando finalmente terminó Kagome sentía dolor de espalda un tirón en el cuello y no se habría sorprendido si su mano se desarmaba sobre la mesa de tanto escribir, soltó el lápiz con alivio y satisfacción bien ganada, cerró los ojos restregándoselos un poco con la mano izquierda donde aun tenía el cuarzo encerrando en un puño y se dejó caer en el espaldar del sillón alto donde había estado las ultimas 3 horas sentada.

- ¡Wow eso fue una maratón! –dijo Kurenai en broma, Kagome la miró y sonrió levemente mientras recibía por inercia un vaso de té frió, notando por primera vez que estaba sedienta.- ¡Cortesía de la casa!

- ¡Gracias, pero si sigues así te voy a arruinar el negocio!- Dijo Kagome riendo de buena gana dándole un buen trago al té mirando nuevamente a la sacerdotisa de piedra acariciando su rostro y notando una marca en su frente que parecía ser una diminuta estrella de 5 puntas casi abrazada por un cuarto creciente idéntico al medallón se apretaba contra sus pechos, Kagome miró a la figura sorprendida y notó finalmente unas marcas sobre relieve a lo alto de las mejillas ¿Cómo era eso posible? Casi dijo en voz alta al encontrar unas marcas idéntica en la otra mejilla..

- ¡Oh vamos, te has gastado una pequeña fortuna en libros y unos cuarzos, tu madre es una buena cliente, incluso tu hermano compra manga aquí y tu abuelo encarga libros Zen raros que no son exactamente económicos, un vaso de te, algunas galletas y alguna piedra no me arruinaran!- dijo la mujer alegremente sin notar aparentemente la perplejidad de Kagome.

-¡Kurenai-san, esta sacerdotisa!… ¿Dónde la conseguiste? – Pregunto Kagome perpleja cuando logro encontrar su voz.

- ¿Esta pieza? – pregunto Kurenai señalando a la sacerdotisa de onix. -¡Es una antigüedad a pertenecido a la familia desde hace mas de 400 años es parte de una colección, de vez en cuando mi familia me permite traer una o dos de la colección, son mas de 400 piezas así que es una suerte que me las dejen traer aquí aunque por tiempo limitado!- dijo la mujer mirando con evidente afecto a la pieza de piedra.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que no esta a la venta! – Dijo Kagome volviendo a acariciar el sobre relieve que había pasado por alto la primera vez, pero que ahora parecía hacerse cada vez más evidente.

- ¡Oh no, seria sacrilegio, esta sacerdotisa en particular pertenece a la familia, es una de los nuestros!- dijo Kurenai sonriéndole. – ¡Pero si te gusta, puedes venir cuando quieras, tenemos muchas como dije y en diferentes poses!- añadió.

- ¡Tratare de venir… hay mucho amor en esta pieza Kurenai-san, quien halla tallado esta pieza, debió haber conocido y amado a esta mujer!- dijo Kagome sintiendo su corazón contraerse dolorosamente dentro de su pecho, mientras tomaba el ultimo trago de té.

- ¡Oh si, **él** la amó mucho, algún día te contare la historia!- prometió Kurenai conmovida por las palabras de la joven, sus ojos estaban brillantes de lagrimas no derramadas.

- ¡Eso me gustaría mucho, pero ahora tengo que irme!- dijo Kagome levantándose colocándose la bufanda y recogiendo los cuadernos de sus amigas y su bolso y echando a andar hacia la caja junto a Kurenai.- ¡Me llevare ese cuarzo rosado que me dio, un onix y un cuarzo cristal también!- pidió Kagome pagando la cantidad que marcaba la caja y sonriéndole a Kurenai antes de salir de la librería con los libros en un brazo y el celular en la otra mano, enviando el mensaje que había quedo en mandarle a sus amigas.

- ¡Hasta luego… Kagome-chan! – murmuro la mujer con emoción apenas contenida, mirado a través del cristal a la joven mujer avanzar y mezclarse con el rió de gente en movimiento hasta perderse.

Al día siguiente Kagome llego a casa satisfecha, había contestado todo el examen y estaba segura de que lo había echo bien, ahora estaba entrenado con el abuelo bajo la impasible vigilancia de Toga, que había permanecido pensativo y no había insistido en que hablara con su hijo aquel día como ella había temido, Kagome se detuvo viendo a su abuelo agotado frente a ella apoyándose pesadamente de la Shinai respirando pesadamente.

- ¡Creo que esta bien por hoy abuelito!, ¡Mejor me pongo a trabajar en el amuleto de Toga para que pueda salir de aquí y no se muera del aburrimiento!- Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a su abuelo que asintió de acuerdo sin quejarse y luego miro a Toga que parecía haber salido de su letargo ante sus palabras. - ¡Empezare hoy en el Sengoku necesito que Shippo me explique algunas cosas que tengo que tener en cuenta, no vaya a ser que te achicharre, te convierta en sapo o algo peor!- bromeo Kagome sonriéndole a Toga.

- ¿Cómo un **"perro malo"** por ejemplo? –dijo Toga en tono guasón, recordando la primera vez que ella había dicho aquellas palabras.

- ¡Ohhhhh! ¿Pescado halagos Toga?, ¡Que bajo han caído los mas altos!-dijo Kagome riendo a carcajadas con el. - ¡Tu eres un perro Toga, un perro bueno, pero si quieres te hago el favor y digo, que eres un perro "**malo**", "**grande**" y "**aterrador**"! - Agregó Kagome haciendo gestos macabros con las manos.

- ¡Por que lo soy!- estuvo de acuerdo Toga riendo con lo que solo podía describirse como deleite, mientras su abuelo los miraba como si ambos hubiesen perdido la cabeza, mientras Kagome se deshacía de sus preocupaciones y cedía a la tentación y se reía a carcajadas junto a Toga hasta las lagrimas. Mas tarde, pasaría que hacer, mas tarde decidiría como enfrentar a Inuyasha, pues sabia muy bien que el olor de Sesshomaru permanecía en ella, Toga se lo había dicho y le había avisado que su olor permanecería en ella por un buen tiempo, lo que no le dijo, era que el olor de su hijo permanecería sobre su piel para siempre, lo que no le dijo fue que su corazón estaría buscándolo eternamente empujándola hacia el cada vez mas, hasta que estuviera completamente unida a el, sabia que ella no estaba preparada para escuchar aquello, así como sabia que su hijo era el que debía decirle la verdad a la joven y muchas cosas mas que ella ignoraba y que no era su derecho decirle.

Kagome subió a su habitación después de almorzar con su familia, y preparo con suma lentitud el bolso que siempre la acompañaba, alargando por primera vez el momento de regresar a Sengoku y a su misión, la sola idea de imaginar la reacción de Inuyasha pesaba en su corazón como una enorme loza, tomo un largo baño hasta que sus manos empezaron arrugarse y decidió que de nada valía acobardarse, lo echo, echo estaba y nada podía cambiarse, le diría a sus amigos lo que había sucedido y fin de la historia, si Inuyasha quería hacer una escena de aquello, pues peor para el, se dijo dándose ánimos, se colgó en el hombro su bolso el arco y el carcaj y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación una mancha de color la hizo volverse y se encontró mirando una ramo de gardenias rojas, la joven miro el ramo desconcertada como cada vez que las encontraba donde menos las esperaba, y extendió su mano acariciando los suaves pétalos de las flores.

- ¡Deséenme suerte hermosas, la necesitare!- murmuro hundiendo finalmente el rostro entre las flores y aspirando su aroma, antes de salir de su habitación, nuevamente sin ver a aquel hombre aparecer del mismo aire y llevarse esta vez el ramo entero, cambiándolo por otro antes de desaparecer.

**Owari…**


	9. C- 9 Explicaciones, Todo es por ella

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"_**Cuéntale a silencio que es por mi, por quien vives, que es por mi por quien mueres, cuéntale al silencio ¿Por qué no estoy junto a ti?, ¿Por qué no estas junto a mi? Cuéntale como nos has condenado, como nos has juzgado, como has decidido "lo mejor y lo peor" para ti, para mi, yo le diré al oído que te extraño y que no he podido aceptar este vacío que has dejado en mi, lo llenare de canciones, de poemas, de recuerdos, de ilusiones y sueños rotos que se parezcan a ti, espero amado mío que cuando el silencio te responda y entiendas tus errores yo aun este aquí… esperando por ti, esperando por mi… Cuéntale, cuéntale todo…" **_

**Elizabeth Lara**

"**Cap 9: "Explicaciones", Todo es por "ella"**

Después de haberse tomado un par de días en su época Kagome regresó al pasado, sondeó lo que la rodeaba mientras avanzaba a buen paso hacia la aldea y posteriormente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, era media tarde así que sus amigos deberían estar allí, Kagome estaba tensa, sabía que le tocaría enfrentarse a Inuyasha y sabía que aquello no sería agradable, había demasiado rencor entre Sesshomaru y el y estaba segura que no la dejaría explicarse, el solo se limitaría arremeter contra ambos sin pensar, como siempre.

— ¡Tadaima!—Saludo Kagome entrando en la cabaña, armándose de valor pues sabía que en cualquier momento explotaría la tormenta.

-¡Kagome-chan!—Respondió Sango que estaba puliendo su Boomerang y junto a ella Kirara dormitaba relajada y Miroku parecía estar dormido en posición sentada pero con el nada era seguro. — ¿Qué sucedió?, ¡No sabía que te irías!..

— ¡Yo tampoco Sango, solo ocurrió y menos mal que fue así, tenía una montaña de deberes esperándome en casa y peor exámenes!—contesto Kagome dejando caer como siempre sus cosas antes de sentarse cerca de su amiga. — ¿Dónde están Shippo e Inuyasha?

— ¡Shippo debe de estar jugando con los niños de la aldea, Inuyasha debe de estar cerca!—dijo Sango sonriéndole a su amiga, en ese momento Kagome sintió un tirón conocido y cerro los ojos ante el vértigo que sentía cada vez que "eso" sucedía y este era mas fuerte lo que anunciaba que estaban mas cerca.

-¡Ya viene y no viene solo!—dijo Kagome sonriéndole tristemente, Sango se sonrojó de vergüenza y le dedico una mirada de disculpa, que Kagome comprendió muy bien. — ¡De verdad… no importa!...—dijo tratando de tranquilizar a Sango que la miró con pesar, sin creer que no se sintiera realmente afectada en algún nivel, era difícil hacerles entender que ella habia dejado a Inuyasha atrás, después de lo que había estado sufriendo junto a el era la acción mas lógica, ella no quería estar para siempre en ese circulo vicioso, pero por mas que les dijera que no importaba, ellos realmente nunca le creían, se limitaban a mirarla con algo que rayaba en la lastima y ya.

— ¿Entonces decidiste regresar he? – Saludo rudamente Inuyasha, seguido de cerca por Kikyo, Kagome respiró profundo y trato de calmarse, pues sabia que eso era apenas el principio, cuando percibiera el olor de Sesshomaru, incluso ese rudo saludo sería una calurosa "bienvenida".

— ¡Inuyasha!... – dijo Kikyo en tono de advertencia, dedicándole una mirada d fría reprimenda.

— ¡No ella esta otra vez descuidando **"sus"** responsabilidades, Por eso he decidido que nos acompañes, al fin y al cabo eres mas constante que ella en la búsqueda de la perla! – Dijo Inuyasha molesto, Kagome miró a Kikyo que miraba a Inuyasha con un gesto de irritación apenas contenido, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Kagome como a sus compañeros, pues Kikyo era después del mismo Sesshomaru de expresión cerrada casi inmutable. Kagome se coloco frente a el indignada y le cruzó la mejilla de una bofetada dejando al Hanyo y a los presentes pasmados, ella generalmente hacia cráteres **"sentándolo"** pero aquello era más personal y demostraba a su vez que el Hannyo había llegado incluso mas lejos, ella no atacaba físicamente a nadie, pues su naturaleza la hacia gritar y hasta lanzar cosas pero nunca golpear a nadie sin que hubiera por medio la necesidad de una defensa física de su parte.

— ¿Cómo te atreves?, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que descuido mis responsabilidades?, ¿Como te atreves Inuyasha?, ¡Cuando yo he dejado mi antigua vida de **"paz"** atrás por cumplir esta misión, bien pude haber decidido que dejar todo esto así y quedarme a salvo en mi época!—Dijo Kagome gélidamente envarando al Hanyo que la miro incrédulo mientras olisqueaba el aire alrededor de ella. — ¡No sabes, no tienes ni la mas remota idea de lo que me empujó a regresar a casa y no te has molestado en preguntar, como siempre solo te limitas a quejarte a sospechar y a acusar a todos por todo lo que pasa, eres incapaz de ponerte en la posición de otro para entender a los demás, aquí solo importa lo que tu pienses que pasa y ya!...

— ¡Si no es tu deseo viajar, conmigo lo comprendo Kagome!—dijo Kikyo haciendo ademán de irse, Kagome se adelanto a ella y la detuvo agarrándola firmemente del Haori.

—¡No me molesta en lo mas mínimo tu presencia Kikyo sería de gran ayuda para mi que nos acompañes, así cuando tenga que regresar a mi época a cumplir con mis otros deberes, estaré mas tranquila sabiendo que la búsqueda sigue sin mi, a diferencia de lo que Inuyasha pueda creer, realmente quiero terminar con esto!— Contestó Kagome dulcemente mirando a Kikyo levemente sorprendida por sus palabras, ella no podía impedir que Kikyo estuviera allí, y de echo no quería impedirlo, Naraku u Onigumo, habían arruinado la vida de la mujer en primer lugar, ella había terminado muerta e Inuyasha sellado por ella misma, convirtiéndola a su regreso en un alma amargada y llena de sed de venganza y odio, que con el tiempo se había reconciliado hasta cierto punto con el pasado que había tenido con Inuyasha creando un presente para ellos, pero eso no quería decir que ella hubiera perdonado a aquel que le había robado la vida y su único y verdadero amor y eso era algo que ella podía entender perfectamente, no podía quitarle a Kikyo el deseo de venganza ya lo había entendido tiempo atras.

— ¡Fhe… Todo eso estuvo muy bien pero ahora explícame: ¿Por qué DEMONIOS HUELES A ESE BASTARDO DE SESSHOMARU?, ¿QUE DIABLOS **HAS "ESTADO HACIENDO" **MOZA?—Rugió Inuyasha haciendo que todas las miradas se clavaran en ella sorprendidas, Kagome lo miro incrédula por el repentino ataque, si bien estaba conciente de que llegaría no lo esperaba de esta forma tan "publica". Cerro los ojos mortificada y luego miro a Inuyasha y este a su vez la miraba furioso esperando con altanería una explicación, que obviamente no iba a escuchar, el ya la había juzgado y condenado, eso lo podía ver en su aptitud y en el brillo sospechoso de sus ojos.

— ¡Inuyasha! –Soltó haciendo que este se pusiera en movimiento tratando de esquivarla sin lograrlo. — ¡Deja de llamarme así y deja de hablar y mirarme como si fuera la causante de la maldad del mundo, si te calmas podré explicarte lo que paso ok?

— ¿A si que vas a explicar?... ¿QUE TIENES QUE EXPLICAR, SU OLOR ESTA SOBRE TI TAN FUERTE COMO SI EL BASTARDO ESTUVIERA AQUÍ, ASI QUE DIME KAGOME QUE DIABLOS HACIAN "**USTEDES JUNTOS**"?— Rugió Inuyasha haciendo temblar los cimientos de la choza de Kaede y logrando efectivamente que Kagome se sintiera sucia y profundamente avergonzada ante la obvia insinuación que Inuyasha estaba haciendo respecto a ella y su hermano mayor. La mortificación que sentía era tan grande que podía sentir los ojos llenársele de lagrimas y el rostros sonrojado con la mas profunda vergüenza

— ¿Pe… pero qué dices?.. Inuyasha no es lo que insinúas, espera deja que te explique por favor!— Exploto avergonzada y angustiada por las insinuaciones de Inuyasha, si bien ella no sentía ya nada por el, no podía dejar que el pensara lo peor de ella y menos que destruyera su honor frente a sus amigos y a Kikyo, en su fuero interno, Kagome rugía avergonzada pero dada gracias a Kami de que al menos Shippo no estaba allí, Kami sabía que Inuyasha era incapaz de distinguir que temas de conversación podían tocarse frente a un niño, si el hubiera dicho algo así frente a Shippo, ya estaría cerca de confirmar la historia de Julio Verne, pues estaría en algún lugar del centro de la tierra una vez ella hubiera terminado de "sentarlo".

— ¡Inuyasha sal ahora!— La fría orden de Sesshomaru atravesó la habitación cortando la tensa discusión de raíz dejando a todos fríos y a Kagome aun mas angustiada, sabia que nada bueno saldría de aquellos dos hombres discutiendo, Kami el solo echo de que Inuyasha insinuara que ella había "estado" físicamente con Sesshomaru estaba segura era suficiente como para que el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, despedazara brutalmente al idiota que insinuara semejante aberración "el pudiera rebajarse" con una humana e esa forma, lamentablemente allí estaban y el "idiota" para variar no era otro mas que Inuyasha, como si no había ya bastante mala sangre entre ellos.

— ¡Claro que voy a salir condenado bastardo hijo de pu… — Soltaba Inuyasha iracundo caminando hacia la salida con decisión y haciendo ademán de desenvainar Tessaiga, cuando una mano llena de garras con dos pares de marcas magenta entre el antebrazo musculoso y muñeca atravesaron la estera de paja que cubría la puerta de Kaede destrozándola y agarrando a Inuyasha por el cuello y sacándolo de golpe de la cabaña dejando a todos descolocados por un momento.

— ¡No!—Rogó Kagome saliendo de su momentáneo estupor y corriendo detrás de ambos hermanos con Kikyo y sus amigos pisándole los talones, no se veían por ningún lado pero Kagome siguiendo el fuerte Youki de Sesshomaru atravesó la aldea hacia el árbol sagrado, donde aparecieron de la nada. Tras ella sus amigos y hasta la misma Kikyo la miraron con perplejidad pues ellos no podían sentir el youki de Sesshomaru con la fuerza suficiente para indicar donde estaba con exactitud y este estaba contrayendo el de Inuyasha haciendo imposible ubicarlo, sin embargo Kagome parecía saber "donde" estaba de alguna forma. — ¡Por favor basta, es solo un mal entendido por favor!—Rogó ella mirando a Sesshomaru con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, este instantáneamente la había mirado por un segundo antes de envolverse junto a Inuyasha en su bola de energía y desaparecer por completo, ella conocía esa habilidad, Tensaiga los había llevado a otro lugar a uno donde nadie pudiera interferir comprendió con un deje de histeria aferrándole la garganta, algo dentro de ella se lo decía.

— ¿Se puede saber que esta pasando Kagome? – Pregunto Kikyo con calma, había aprendido a la mala que no debía juzgar a nadie sin tener en cuenta toda la información y los hechos bien claros, además Kagome había demostrado ser una persona atípica, de esas que nunca toman la decisión que el resto tomaría y si a eso le sumaban la desgraciada habilidad que tenia para llamar a los problemas a su puerta, era mucho lo que tenia que escuchar para llegar a una conclusión.

— ¡Regresemos a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y les explico! — Respondió Kagome preocupada y deprimida, las cosas habían salido aun peor de lo que ella había previsto, Sesshomaru había echo acto de presencia seguramente enojado y ofendido por lo que Inuyasha insinuaba, ¿Por que no los había matado a todos en el acto?, era algo que escapaba de su comprensión, sin embargo aun cabía la remota posibilidad de que estuviera matando a Inuyasha para luego venir a por ella y terminar lo que había impedido dos días atrás, su inminente muerte tal vez había decidido, sería por su mano tal vez se había arrepentido de salvarla en primer lugar, y con Inuyasha ensuciando su nombre con sus insinuaciones, no le extrañaría que su muerte fuera lenta y dolorosa.

Mientras tanto, dentro de un esqueleto gigante con armadura una bola de luz daba forma a dos cuerpos Seshomaru miró a su medio hermano gélidamente, antes de lanzarlo lejos de él estrellándolo contra las paredes de huesos que los rodeaban.

— ¡TU MALDITO! –Rugió Inuyasha levantándose con agilidad. — ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Kagome? — Agregó tomando a Tessaiga con la clara intención de usarla contra Sesshomaru, que lo miraba inmutable.

— Salvé su vida… —Contesto finalmente Sesshomaru mirando a su hermano mirarlo incrédulo y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua y una expresión de perpleja incredulidad, pues obviamente no esperaba respuesta de su parte y si las circunstancias fueran otras no habría obtenido ninguna.

— ¿Y se supone que creeré eso de ti? — Preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido, el podía oler sinceridad y algo de bochorno en su siempre impasible y superior e irritante hermano mayor.

—Tendrás que hacerlo por **ella** si te importa algo—Respondió Sesshomaru secamente, relajando sus notas solo un instante.

— ¿Por **"ella"**?... ¿Te refieres a Kagome? — pregunto Inuyasha intrigado y curioso viendo a su hermano asentir, ¿Que diablos le importaba Sesshomaru lo que afectara o no a Kagome?, Era un misterio que iba a descubrir así tuviera que arrancárselo a su hermano mayor.

—Si… es por ella, todo esto es por **ella**—dijo Sesshomaru luchando contra su bestia que quería solo desgarrar a su medio hermano por angustiar a su compañera y por haber visto el sincero afecto que ella le profesaba a Inuyasha, **afecto** que le negaba a **"el"** que estaba en derecho de exigirlo como propio, después de todo **"ella" **le pertenecía, era suya y de nadie mas.

— ¿Quieres explicarme que diablo esta pasando aquí?, ¿Estas poseído o algo? –Pregunto Inuyasha confundido y empezando a dudar seriamente de la cordura de su hermano mayor.

—Ella estaba ayudando a Rin a recuperase de una enfermedad y un enjambre de Saimyōshō de Naraku llegaron y atacaron. – Explicó Sesshomaru impasible, dejando a Inuyasha perplejo por contestarle, Inuyasha se mordió la lengua por primera vez en su vida sabiendo que si lo interrumpía, nuca sabría lo que estaba pasando. – ¡Una de esas malditas cosas ataco a Rin y ella _**Kagome**_ tomo el ataque en su cuerpo protegiéndola – Dijo Sesshomaru sobresaltando a Inuyasha cuando la voz de Sesshomaru se hizo mas suave y ronca, sus ojos ardieron con fuerza al pronunciar el nombre de su amiga y su bestia pudo vislumbrase por un instante. – El aguijón quedo en su clavícula izquierda, el veneno la mataría, Rin pidió que la salvara y este Sesshomaru no pudo negarse, así que Este Sesshomaru la mordió e inyecto su veneno en ella anulando el aguijón y destruyéndolo.—Concluyó Seshomaru forzadamente reprimendo la furia por tener que explicarle nada al Hannyo, guardo silencio mientras la comprensión de lo que había pasado penetraba el cerebro de Inuyasha.

— ¡LA MARCASTE! – Rugió incrédulo mirando a su hermano mayor como si nunca lo hubiera visto, como si fuera la primera vez que lo tenia en frente, igual pero a la vez distinto de lo que siempre había conocido de el. — ¡No vas a matarla! – declaro terminante, sabiendo que no estaba en la naturaleza de Sesshomaru estar unido a ese nivel con una humana una sacerdotisa ni mas ni menos y si bien tenia sus discusiones con Kagome, seguía siendo su amiga e iba a protegerla incluso de Sesshomaru.

—Si, la marque y si hay alguien en este mundo a salvo de mí o de mi bestia es "**ella**" y solo "**ella**"… es "**MIA**" Inuyasha, **mi compañera**—declaró Sesshomaru con firmeza, Inuyasha no pudo hacer mas que mirarlo estupefacto, su hermano que **odiaba** a los humanos y que había atentado contra la vida de Kagome, la reclamaba como propia marcándola el mundo se había vuelto loco finalmente.

— ¿Que dice ella sobre eso? – Pregunto Inuyasha sentándose sobre la pila de huesos mirando a su hermano, que se había convertido de golpe en un desconocido por completo, sin poder imaginar la reacción de Kagome.

— Ella no lo sabe y no se lo diré… jamás. –Contestó secamente sobresaltando a Inuyasha por su inflexibilidad y las implicaciones de esa decisión.

— ¡Ella tiene que saberlo Sesshomaru, si es tu compañera y la has marcado ella tiene que saber que te pertenece, me guste o no esta situación es algo que incluso yo tengo que aceptar!—dijo Inuyasha sin alterarse a pesar de el ser un Hannyo conocía las reglas de los Youkai especialmente la de los Inu, Kagome era de Sesshomaru y punto, no había vuelta atrás, era su esposa ante los ojos de los Youkai y eso era algo que nadie podía discutir, aun cuando su hermano no la hubiera poseído físicamente, la marca sobre su cuerpo era suficiente indicacion de su estatus **"nadie"** tocaría jamás a la compañera de un Inu-youkai sin sufrir una muerte inmediata y dolorosa y eso se extendía a sus concubinas como había sido el caso de su madre.

—Inuyasha, ella me teme y me rechaza aun sin saber lo que nos une, nos guste o no – Dijo Sesshomaru gruñendo con lo que Inuyasha podía interpretar como dolor. — ¡Ella no querrá estar con un monstruo como yo, terminaré aterrándola hasta la muerte y la de ella llegará pronto, mientras que yo seguiré aquí solo por la eternidad —dijo ausentemente casi perdido, en ese momento su bestia estaba muy cerca de la superficie su dolor y angustia eran palpables.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que no la obligaras? — Pregunto Inuyasha comprendiendo el gran sacrificio de su hermano y su bestia. — ¿La amas entonces? – se atrevió a preguntar, por que para el esa era la única explicación a la enorme concesión de su hermano.

— No seas idiota… Este Sesshomaru **desea**, **posee**, "**domina**" este Sesshomaru no sabe nada de "**amor**" – contestó Sesshomaru simplemente.

— ¡No hermano, si lo sabes, tu la amas, solo el amor puede empujarte a esto! — Dijo Inuyasha riendo incrédulo aceptándolo inconcientemente por primera vez. – ¡Lo que tu no entiendes, es que tal vez un "**monstruo**" como tu, es lo se necesita para proteger a alguien como ella, de aquellos que la destruirían sin piedad, eres posesivo no dejarías ni que un maldito mosquito le picara. – Añadió con sorna.

— Esta en mi naturaleza y en parte en la tuya proveer lo que sea que nuestras compañeras quieran, yo le estoy dando **"su"** vida que es lo que ella quiere. — Dijo Sesshomaru amargamente, el se culpaba así mismo, nunca había tratado de conocer a la mujer que ahora sabia era su compañera, a pesar de que siempre había sentido curiosidad y familiaridad en su presencia, el había optado por alejarla a toda costa amenazando su vida y dándole todos los motivos para que lo odiara y lo viera siempre como un monstruo jamás como un hombre como había echo con todos en general, la ironía era que había logrado su objetivo a cabalidad, solo para descubrir que el mimo había creado un abismo insalvable entre su única compañera y el, la había condenado a ella a el y a su bestia a una vida incompleta.

— ¡Eso no lo sabes, Kagome no es como el resto, ella tiene ese corazón enorme capaz de perdonar y aceptar, tu la estas apartando sin darle a elegir, estas simplemente siento el tirano que eres y eligiendo por ella, piensa bien esto por que se que te vas a arrepentir!—dijo Inuyasha en un anormal ataque de sabiduría, casi sorprendiendo a Sesshomaru.

— No lo entiendes, ella seria infeliz con alguien como yo… ella ni siquiera puede estar cerca de mi sin huir, sin sentir rechazo hacia este Sesshomaru, tu **NO** le dirás una sola palabra sobre la marca Inuyasha no lo hagas por este Sesshomaru, esto nada tiene que ver conmigo esto es por **su** bien no por mi, es por **ella** y **solo por ella, siempre por ella** – Repitió Sesshomaru haciendo que Inuyasha entendiera la seriedad de la situación.

— ¡Vas a arrepentirte! — Advirtió Inuyasha levantándose y caminando hasta quedar a unos pasos de su hermano, mirándolo con cautela, su bestia estaba alli bajo una fina capa de glamour.

— "Mi problema" – Contestó el Youkai secamente abandonando no por primera vez su costumbre de llamarse a si mismo en tercera persona, demostrando la alteración que había en lo profundo de su alma a raíz de aquella situación.

— ¡Bien… como quieras no le diré y diablos!… ¡Hasta evitare que alguien se lo diga si es lo que quieres, pero no digas que no te lo dije, cuando llegue el tiempo y te arrepientas! — Advirtió Inuyasha vaticinado algo que estaba seguro ocurriría, por que ¿Quien en su sano juicio encontraría a su única compañera y renegaría de ella? Para protegerla de si mismo, solo alguien tan condenadamente noble como Sesshomaru, pues si bien tenia sus choques con el, sabia muy bien que el nunca actuaba sin justicia de algún tipo o con alguna noble razón a su espalda.

— Hnn. — Gruñó Sesshomaru mientras su bestia aullaba de dolor dentro de el indignado y furioso por la decisión que estaba tomando.

— ¡Ahora será mejor que me lleves a la aldea, deben de estar pensando que nos estamos matando!—comentó Inuyasha de pasada, sorprendiéndose de haber tenido aquella conversación, Seshomaru lo agarró de Haori y ambos desaparecieron en una bola de luz, después de aquella alucinante e increíble conversación que seria la primera de muchas, a partir de entonces aquel lugar se convertiría en terreno neutro, ambos sabían como perros que eran que sería imposible para ellos no enredarse en una pelea entre ellos, pero allí podrían "hablar".

**En la aldea de Kaede**

Kagome había contado lo que había sucedido obviando las partes comprometedoramente vergonzosas de la historia, sus amigos fueron de la alarma al horror y luego al alivio y posterior agradecimiento hacia Sesshomaru por sus acciones hacia su joven amiga.

— ¡Entonces por eso Inuyasha huele a Sesshomaru en ti, es el veneno que te inyecto!—dijo Kikyo comprendiendo tras la explicación.

— ¡Supongo!—contesto Kagome aliviada por que le creyeran y que no tuviera que dar mas detalles que la dejarían muerta de vergüenza.

—¡Bueno solo nos resta dar gracias a Kami por que Rin pudiera tocar el corazón de lord Sesshomaru, si no estaría muerta ahora mismo Lady Kagome, mis disculpas Lady Kikyo—Dijo el monje Miroku con una expresión de disculpa.

— ¡No te preocupes, no me ofendes monje!—contesto Kikyo tranquilamente, pes sabia que no era intención del aludido ofenderla.

— ¡Tienes razon Miroku! –gimió Shippo agradecido por que su mama estuviera bien, no sabia lo que haría si algo malo le pasara.

— ¡Solo espero que Inuyasha y Seshomaru no se maten entre ellos por esta confusión estupida!—Gruño Kagome, levantándose de golpe y lanzándose hacia la salida a la carrera había sentido el Youki de Sesshomaru, todos la miraron desconcertados y mas aun cuando vieron aparecer de la nada a Sesshomaru e Inuyasha sin marcas de batalla alguna. – ¿Están bien, no se hicieron **DAÑO** verdad? –preguntó Kagome presa de los nervios mirando a Sesshomaru de arriba abajo buscando heridas y luego a Inuyasha.

— ¡fhe Kagome estamos bien… solo una "**charla**" entre hermanos… después me las arreglare mejor con este "**bastardo**"! —soltó Inuyasha señalando a Sesshomaru que se había enfocado únicamente en Kagome ignorando al resto.

— ¡Inuyasha por favor no le digas **así** ¿Quieres?, le debo mi vida a Seshomaru así que al menos llámalo por su nombre ¿si?... ¿por mi? — pidió Kagome exaltando a los presentes con su petición, mientras la bestia de Sesshomaru rabiaba por tomarla de aquel lugar y llevársela donde solo pudieran estar ellos dos, hasta que ella lo aceptara y fuera devota solo a el, Sesshomaru Gruño doblegando a su bestia interna y se quedo allí bebiendo de su imagen llenándose de ella, a partir de aquel día, **trataría** de evitar encontrarla a menos que fuera en el campo de batalla contra Naraku.

— ¡Err si claro, claro!—dijo Inuyasha finalmente, mientras sin decir palabra alguna Sesshomaru se daba la vuela y empezaba a alejarse, ella no tenia ni idea de todo lo que se estaba haciendo solo por ella.

— ¡Adiós Sesshomaru, saludos a Rin!—dijo Kagome antes de que este tomara aire y desapareciera dejando un extraño peso en su corazón que no se atrevió a analizar, Inuyasha la veía atentamente, mientras ella solo veía partir a Sesshomaru con tristeza sintiendo de repente vacía, como que algo le faltaba sin poder entender exactamente **que** era.

Después de aquel Sesshomaru se esforzaba al máximo por mantenerse alejado sin mucho éxito, retomaron su viaje ahora con Kikyo en el grupo, Kagome viajaba a casa y cumplía con sus deberes escolares, trabajaba en mejorar su nivel de sacerdotisa y se había empeñado de lleno en hacer el amuleto para Toga, el camino había sido largo y duro con muchos ensayos y errores, al final en cuestión de semanas Kagome lo había conseguido, para la estupefacción de sus amigos que no entendían su empeño en hacer un collar fácil de poner y de quitar que hiciera ver a un demonio o Hannyo como un humano, al usarlo Toga se convirtió en un guapo hombre a finales de los 20 principio de lo 30 de cabellos cortos negro intenso y ojos miel con tendencia a dorados, todas sus marcas y todo lo que podía indicar que era un ser sobrenatural había desaparecido ocultos bajo el hechizo, pero al parecer sus ojos no podían ser concelados tan fácilmente, igual el había estado complacido y la familia lo había celebrado con una salida familiar, habían arrastrado a Toga a tiendas y Kagome y su madre se habían dado gusto comprándole ropa que no tuviera ningún comic en el pecho. Toga se había acostumbrado rápidamente a la vida moderna y había empezado a salir solo mas a menudo y a pesar de que Kagome se preocupaba, su madre le decía que el estaría bien y Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que confiar en que así fuera, total, ella misma se había acostumbrado de cierta forma a la vida en el Sengoku.

— ¡Kagome-sama! –Saludo Rin apareciendo con Jaken y Ah-Un en el claro donde ella descansaba, había estado siguiendo el rastro de sus amigos y estaba segura de estar a un día o menos de ellos. Aquello se había convertido en rutina los últimos tres meses, Rin aparecía solo acompañada de Jaken que había dejado de molestarla desde aquel fatídico episodio de las abejas y Ah-Un pero nunca con Sesshomaru, incluso su Youki se había vuelto casi indetectable para todos menos para ella que de alguna forma podía percibirlo aunque no extendía como y no es que ella quisiera verlo, aun el recuerdo de el curando la herida de su mordida la avergonzaba y la hacia sentir **extraña**. Era obvio que el Lord Youkai la evitaba y de alguna forma aquello le incomodaba, la entristecía a un nivel que no se atrevía a estudiar con detenimiento.

— ¿Cómo estas Rin-chan?, ¿Jaken?, ¿Ah-Un?— Saludó Kagome desde su posición sentada bajo un árbol, viendo a Rin bajar del lomo del dragón de 2 cabezas y correr hacia ella con los ojos brillantes de alegría y una sonrisa que abarcaba todo su rostro.

— ¡Oh estamos bien Kagome-sama!— Dijo Rin sentándose frente a ella. -¿Cómo estas, no estas lastimada hoy verdad?—Pregunto Rin preocupada mirándola atentamente en busca de alguna herida, Kagome sintió la risa subirle por la garganta pero la reprimió con rapidez, sabia que la preocupación de Rin era genuina y con bases.

— ¡No cariño, estoy bien gracias!—dijo Kagome dedicándole una maternal sonrisa percibiendo el leve eco del Youki de Sesshomaru pero sin notar a este observarla desde lo alto de un árbol frondoso casi por encima de ella.

— ¡Ya debemos seguir Rin, tenemos que alcanzar al amo Sesshomaru!—Dijo Jaken mirando a Rin con altanería típica del Kappa.

— ¡Hai!... ¡Hasta luego Kagome-sama!—dijo Rin levantándose y atravesando el claro a la carrera y tomando un puñado de flores amarillas antes de subir al lomo de Ah-Un.

— ¡Será mejor que yo también me vaya!—Dijo Kagome cargando sus cosas viendo a Rin y compañía avanzar hacia el lado opuesto de donde ella se dirigía. — ¡Se que estas allí Sesshomaru y si puedes escucharme quiero disculparme por ofenderte, no me e echo ninguna idea extraña sobre lo que sucedió, se muy bien que lo ultimo que querías seria a una humana, mucho menos a mi, pero te agradezco que no me hayas dejado morir aun tengo cosas que terminar… gracias creo! – murmuró Kagome educadamente haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento, hacía semanas que estaba desesperada por decirle esas palabras al Taiyoukai y ahora que las había dicho se sentía liberada, no era como si el fuera a creer en ella, no tenía "por que", sin embargo ella necesitaba decir eso. Por otro lado Sesshomaru que había escuchado claramente las palabras de la joven con pesar, su reverencia le había echo mas daño que cualquier herida sufrida en batalla, había sido un tonto, el mismo había destruido toda posibilidad con ella, con sus palabras y acciones pasadas, si bien nunca había pasado por su mente unirse a una humana el destino había decidido por el. Sesshomaru la miro desaparecer entre el follaje y empezó a seguirla todo el camino, hasta que ella se reencontró con su medio hermano y su grupo, entonces bebió de su imagen una vez mas y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Kagome miraba su libro de física una vez mas leyendo y releyendo una y otra vez aquel párrafo sobre Stephen Hawking y las teorías que aseguraba, podían estar equivocadas en apoyar _la existencia de un censor cósmico que impediría la acumulación de paradojas. Había claramente alguna fuerza manteniendo las cosas alineadas en el universo las flechas de tiempo recordaban hacia delante_. Lo que su entender significaba, que había una posibilidad muy fuerte de que una vez destruyeran la perla, aquella época la rechazara, solo era una teoría que nadie había confirmado, pero tenía algo de lógica, si bien ella ya había estado pensando en la posibilidad de no regresar a aquella época después de la destrucción de Naraku, tenía planeado estar por un tiempo con sus amigos antes de cerrar el puente que conectaba a ambos mundos para así evitar seguir creando paradojas con su presencia en el pasado, después de todo ella misma era un error temporal. Suspiró pesadamente pensando en las posibles cosas que podían pasar al final de la batalla.

— ¿Preocupada?—Dijo Kikyo sentándose junto a ella

— ¡Siempre, es mucho lo que esta en juego aquí… si cometemos un error no solo perderemos todos la vida si no que destruiremos el futuro de Japón, tal vez el mundo Kikyo! —Contestó Kagome consternada mirándola y luego desviando la mirada hacia sus amigos que estaban enfrascados en prender una fogata para cocinar.

— ¡Yo me preocupo por este tiempo por que es lo único que conozco, tu sin embargo te preocupas por este tiempo y el tuyo es mayor tu carga que la mía! —Dijo Kikyio serenamente.

— ¡No kikyo, es igual ambas nos preocupamos por el futuro de aquellos a los que amamos, aquellos que se han vuelto parte de nosotros, eso en si hace mas duro tomar decisiones!—Dijo Kagome ausentemente.

— ¡Supongo que tienes razón, has crecido Kagome y has madurado de una forma muy diferente a mi! — Dijo Kikyo sorprendiendo a la joven del futuro, que se volvió a mirarla sorprendida.

— ¿Tu crees?, aun sigo echando gritos cuando me exaspero y haciendo cráteres con Inuyasha cuando se pone intenso, no creo haber cambiado mucho! — Dijo Kagome con sinceridad.

— ¡Oh tu lo has hecho aunque no lo notes, todos los que estamos cerca de ti lo percibimos!... ¡Talvez el echo de aceptar tu destino categóricamente sin revelarte o renegar de el es parte de tu madurez. — Comento Kikyio observando a Inuyasha

— ¡Yo imagine muchas versiones de mi futuro sin esta historia Kikyo, no soy un dechado de virtudes!... — señalo Kagome sonriendo levemente.

— ¡Sin embargo llegaste a una reconciliación con tu destino actual y el que hubieras deseado!... ¡Yo nunca me reconcilie con mi destino, siempre deseé ser una mujer "normal" pero mi destino no era ciertamente el de una mujer común y esa falta de reconciliación y aceptación de mi destino terminaron convirtiéndome en "esto" — Dijo Kikyo sin rencor ni emoción alguna, solo la cruda constatación de lo que había sido su realidad, Kagome la miro sin saber como contestar realmente.

— ¡Una mujer que a sufrido, que a vivido, que a odiado si, pero que a amado mas de lo que a odiado Kikyo, has aprendido a vivir, has aprendido de los errores del pasado, nadie es perfecto todos cometemos errores, amas a Inuyasha como el a ti, ¿Que hay de mal en eso?, Onigumo no debió codiciarte en primer lugar, toda esta extensión de la historia de la perla se agravado solo por su avaricia! — Dijo Kagome sobresaltando profundamente a Kikyo.

— ¡Ya veo… no lo amas! ¿Verdad?—dijo Kikyo con seguridad.

— ¡No de la manera en la que todos piensan, el es para mi como un hermano, lo amo de esa manera, por eso elegí permanecer a su lado hasta que todo esto termine! — Confirmo Kagome.

— ¡Tu eres realmente el alma mas pura que e llegado a tocar, siento no ser tan fuerte como para renunciar a estar en este mundo y devolverte lo que te e quitado! — Dijo Kikyo en tono de sincera disculpa.

— ¡Se que no puedes permanecer aquí con tu propia alma, por que se supone que ya has dejado este mundo a demás la lucha que compartimos es tu lucha también, jamás te privaría del derecho de estar allí! — Contestó Kagome con tranquilidad, Kikyo la observo por un largo rato, mientras permanecían en un silencio cortés ambas se habían sincerado, habían tenido finalmente la conversación que siempre había estado pendiendo entre ellas desde que Kikyo retornara de la muerte, minutos después Inuyasha se acerco a ellas mirando de una a otra con "extrema" cautela y les había informado que la comida estaba lista. Habían viajado mas lejos del pozo mas lejos llegando a lugares que aun no visitaban habían tenido una batalla fuerte con Hakudoshi y Naraku y este había dejado a Hakudoshi muriera en el Kazzana de Miroku antes de desparecer nuevamente, el grupo se quedo un tiempo en el poblado cerca de la zona de batalla contra Naraku para recuperarse para poder seguir su largo viaje tras la búsqueda de Naraku y la perla. Por otra parte habían visto a Sesshomaru y su grupo al que se había unido Kohaku que había sido liberado de la sugestión de Naraku por Kikyo, el encuentro entre los hermanos había sido agridulce Sango había llorado a mares por su hermano pero había aceptado que se fuera con Sesshomaru quien había evitado todo contacto real con Kagome en todo momento, Inuyasha solo había visto a su hermano mayor cometer un error tras otro, evadiendo a Kagome en todo sentido cuando ella estaba conciente de su presencia, pero cuando creía que nadie lo observaba había visto con tristeza el deseo brillar en los ojos de su hermano, el amor y la tristeza de su Bestia era una energía viva alrededor de el, energía que asustaba a Kagome que aun no entendía lo que estaba ocurriéndole a ambos, por que sin ella misma notarlo, veía preocupación, tristeza y un naciente amor brillar en sus grandes ojos azules cuando su amiga veía a su hermano darle la espalda una y otra vez.

— ¡Tu hermano es un tonto, desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar con la mujer que obviamente ama!— Le comento Kikyo con patente tristeza y algo de rabia, Inuyasha le había contado lo que había pasado entre Kagome y su hermano.

— ¡El lo entenderá cuando este preparado, pero si es un tonto y se lo he dicho! — Contestó Inuyasha pasando un brazo por los fríos y duros hombros de barro de Kikyo acercándola a el.

— ¿Si eso sucede cuando sea demasiado tarde?, ¿Si ella muriera?... ¡Inuyasha no deseo ver a Kagome tomar mi camino, incapaz de sentir calor, incapaz de sentir nada, ningún dolor, ninguna emoción, solo los recuerdos borrosos de lo que alguna vez fue, si esto llegara ocurrirle a ella el mundo dejaría de ser lo que conocemos, ella es pura, y no me refiero a su cuerpo o a su alma, me refiero a toda ella, es bondad, sinceridad es darse por completo, es tener fé en los demás sin importar su naturaleza, yo nunca tuve eso ella es… esperanza! ¿Entiendes? — Dijo Kikyo con una pasión que desmentía su afirmación de "ser incapaz de sentir" Inuyasha respiro profundo abrazando a la mujer que había amado una vez, y la única que amaría, comprendiendo perfectamente sus palabras, todo aquel que estuviera expuesto a la luz que parecía brillar con fuerza dentro de Kagome podría entender lo que Kikyo quería decir.

Al otro lado del claro Sango y Miroku miraban con desmayo la clara demostración de afecto entre Inuyasha y Kikyo, mientras Kagome sonreía débilmente ante la escena sin dejar de leerle el libro de cuentos que había traído de su época a Shippo para dormir. Ellos se merecían estar juntos, *******_** ¿Por que era tan duro el amor? *****_ Se preguntó observándolos a ellos y a Sango darle una sonora bofetada a Miroku, que con seguridad estaría manoseándola viendo allí otro ejemplo de su pregunta, era obvio para todos que el monje y la Taiyija estaban profundamente enamorados sin embargo ella lo golpeaba a veces brutalmente apartándolo de ella, ¿No podían simplemente admitir sus sentimientos?, ¿Decirse que se amaban y tratar de ser felices mientras la batalla llegaba?... supuso entonces que sería duro y cruel si alguno moría, Kagome sintió el miedo abrazar su corazón en un puño estrangulador. _***** ¡No, todo estaría bien, tengo que tener fe, todos estamos luchando juntos! *****_ pensó sintiéndose extrañamente deprimida cuando en el cuadro mental de aquellos que estaban luchando duramente para derrotar a Naraku apareció Sesshomaru mirándola con aquella intensa mirada que le dedicaba cada vez que se encontraban una mirada abrasadora que le aceleraba el corazón y le hacia sentir las rodillas temblorosas, decidió dejar esa línea de sus pensamientos por su bien y concentrarse en su lectura ignorando el sordo dolor que abrazaba su corazón.

**Owari…**


	10. Cap 10: Los juegos que jugamos

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

***** Llama a mi puerta amor mió, y confiesa que me quieres, no vaya a ser que a la larga, el tiempo le gane a mi suerte y no haya oportunidad de decir lo que guardamos, Toma mi mano amor mío y ríete del silencio, búrlate del mundo entero y bésame frente a todos, dile al mundo que eres mió, dile al mundo que te pertenezco, ¡apúrate! que el tiempo nos persigue, recuerda que tu indiferencia es solo un disfraz, recuerda amado mío, que es muy frágil es el corazón que es muy noble, abrázame que tengo frío, abrázame no me abandones, no dejes que caiga en el vació nuestro amor que es puro y enorme, abrázame no me dejes, no me dejes te lo pido *****

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 10: Los juegos que jugamos. **

Allí estaba nuevamente, desde lo alto del follaje, podía ver la figura de la joven mujer avanzar hasta sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, desde la distancia la había seguido, apenas un tirón de su alma y el cambio en el ambiente habían anunciado su llegada, después de haberle ordenado a Jaken que protegiera a Rin se había lanzado a buscarla, había sido inútil intentar apartarse de ella, su bestia se volvía cada vez mas peligrosa por su ausencia, se había encontrado persiguiendo y atesorando el aroma de su compañera como el aire que respiraba, su bestia parecía calmarse con sentir su presencia, su aroma y verla eran pobres sustitutos lo sabia, lo que mas deseaba era tomarla en brazos y arrástrala hasta su palacio y encerrarla en sus habitaciones, sus manos ardían con las ganas de recorrer su piel de dibujar su cuerpo de memorizar cada curva, cada pliegue cada hendidura hasta que fuera capaz de visualizarla con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo ardía de deseo contenido, quería conocer su mas intimo aroma y deleitarse con su mas intimo sabor, quería poseerla total y completamente ,quería hacerla enloquecer de placer y gritar su nombre mientras yacía profundamente en ella, quería llenarla de el, de su esencia, quería verla florecer con su semilla y relamerse orgulloso de haber sido "el" y solo "el" quien la hubiera puesto así, quería dormir junto a ella, y despertar enredado en su cuerpo, quería tantas cosas que ya no serian posibles por su propia estupidez, ahora estaba allí, mendigando su aroma, ocultándose de su presencia como un ladrón en la noche.

— Este Sesshomaru, lo decidió así — Murmuro para si mismo mirándola fijamente sus ojos levemente velados por un manto rojizo. _****Tu nos estas condenando a todos, la queremos, la queremos es nuestra****_ Rugió su bestia en agonía *** ¡Ella nos teme!, ¿Quieres ser el causante de su miedo?, ¡Somos un monstruo ante sus ojos! *** pensó Sesshomaru con un nudo en la garganta gruñendo levemente. _**** ¡No!... ¡Quiero "tenerla", "poseerla", "Amarla", la quiero… Ella vería que somos más, ella podría querernos!****_ Gimió su bestia con tristeza. — Eso no lo sabemos — Decidió viendo la interacción entre su protegida y ella, Kagome era un alma bondadosa, semejante luz no debería estar junto a tanta oscuridad como la suya, Sesshomaru aun no se explicaba quien había sido el cruel Dios, que había atado tan inocente ser a el, cruel, despiadado, un "_Asesino perfecto_" como su nombre rezaba. Observó a su protegida despedirse y luego ella estaba sola de nuevo.

— ¡Se que estas allí Sesshomaru y si puedes escucharme quiero disculparme por ofenderte, no me e echo ninguna idea extraña sobre lo que sucedió, se muy bien que lo ultimo que querías sería a una humana, mucho menos a mi, pero te agradezco que no me hayas dejado morir aun tengo cosas que terminar… gracias creo! – Escuchó a Kagome decir haciendo una reverencia en agradecimiento, el dolor que lo atravesó fue tan fuerte que estuvo cerca de ponerlo de rodillas, ni si quiera la perdida de su brazo había dolido tanto, ni física ni emocionalmente, sintió como el corazón que había descubierto se quebrara en pedazos, el gemido de angustia de su bestia le subía por la garganta como el mas vil de sus venenos y por primera vez desde que podía recordar sintió algo ardiente deslizarse por su rostro, el no había llorado la muerte de su amado padre, y estaba seguro que había sido una cachorro la única vez que había llorado y también había sido algo que no recordaba, pero estaba seguro había sido la perdida de algo, o alguien, y allí estaba ahora un adulto ya, llorando como un cachorro con el corazón destrozado por su propia decisión, ella se había humillado haciéndole una reverencia a **el**, cuando era el, quien debía reverenciarla a **ella** el era un demonio con miles de muertes a cuestas y ella era pureza, bondad… "perfección". Se había maldecido así mismo y a ella, otro pecado mas que llevaría a cuestas, tal vez el peor de todos los que ya pesaban en su negra alma.

Ignorando los gemidos temblorosos de su bestia y el dolor que lo atravesaba, la siguió no tenia otra opción, asegurándose de que llegara a salvo hasta el idiota de su hermano que le había dejado viajar sola, si bien ella era poderosa por derecho propio, se suponía que "el" debía protegerla pero como ella no aceptaría su protección, había delegado la tarea a Inuyasha y el muy torpe fallaba, por eso permanecía en las sombras protegiéndola de lejos.

— ¡Hey chicos! — la vio saludar a su manada, el cachorro de Kitsune salio disparado abrazándola con fuerza.

— ¡Mama! — Saludo el joven cachorro restregando su rostro contra su hombro derecho, su bestia observaba como él la escena revolviéndose en la mas pura envidia, que mas quería él ser capaz de mostrar afecto abiertamente, pero él había sido criado en la corte de sus padres, una leve señal de debilidad significaba muerte y si bien su padre había mostrado emociones, él había creído fielmente hasta hacia poco, que ese había sido de echo el motivo de su caída, ahora sin embargo sabia, que ese había sido su mayor fortaleza, su padre había sabido mostrar sus sentimientos y había sabido guardarlos bien, él solo había aprendido a guardarse las emociones nunca a mostrarlas, igual a su madre Lady Inukimi había sido la dama de hielo de la corte de sus padres y posteriormente de su propia corte y de su compañero.

— ¡Ship!, ¿Te has estado portando bien?... — Saludo la joven devolviendo el abrazo y sonriendo al resto de su manada. — ¡Sango-chan, Monje Miroku, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Kirara! – procedió a saludar al resto, cada uno devolvió los saludos correspondiente y luego se sentaron a tomar el té entonces bebió de su imagen y desapareció rumbo hacia donde su grupo lo esperaba. Nunca vio a Kagome mirara en su dirección después de haber desparecido, si hubiese tardado unos agudos mas, ambos se habrían visto y su bestia tal vez abría tomado el control y había acabado con aquel maldito juego.

Sesshomaru siguió viajando paralelamente al grupo de Inuyasha no se dejaba ver por Kagome y había prohibido a Jaken acercarse o dejar a Rin acercarse al grupo de su compañera, durante semanas había luchado sin descanso contra su bestia, que había rogado, suplicado amenazado para acercase a Kagome y finalmente había jurado tomar el control, después de haber calmado finalmente a su bestia con la promesa de ver aquella noche a su compañera Sesshomaru procedió a darse la oportunidad de descansar un par de horas.

— ¡Mira Ah-Un que lindas flores! — Decía Rin tejiendo una corona como Kagome le había enseñado la ultima vez que se habían visto, coloco la corona en la cabeza de Ah y procedió a hacer otra para Un.

Yaken miraba a su amo desde la distancia, las ultimas semanas su amo había estado mas peligrosos que nunca, su bestia estaba descontrolada, y después de haber aprendido el "por que" podía entenderlo, la sacerdotisa que acompañaba al Hannyo era la única compañera de su amo, para el había sido un descubrimiento horrible, y casi había deseado que su amo la dejara morir aquel día, de no haber sido por el pequeño detalle, de que solo ella sería para siempre su compañera se había arrepentido avergonzado de su pensamiento, si moría no habría nadie mas, si bien le molestaba la humanidad de la mujer, no quería que su amo estuviera solo, y para "siempre" era mucho tiempo en la vida de un youkai como su amo, a demás la mujer había demostrado y seguía demostrando ser poderosa y entre otras cosas noble, su amo estaba en una encrucijada, pero nada podía hacer el, ni nadie, era decisión de su amo y el tendría que estar allí para apoyar lo que decidiera, perdido en sus cavilaciones el Kappa tardo en notarla ola de Youki que venía desde el campamento del Hannyo.

— ¡He venido a ver a mi mujer! — Se escucho hasta donde ellos estaban la voz de un hombre, pues apenas unos metros de bosque los separaban.

— ¡Suelta a Kagome lobo sarnoso, ella NO es tu mujer! — Rugió Inuyasha hasta los cielos, la voz cargada de irritación. Jalen miró horrorizado a su amo, que se había puesto en pie con rapidez, los ojos rojos brillando de odio puro, Rin Kami la bendijera seguía en su inocente mundo floral.

— ¡Koga-kun, deja de decir esas cosas, sabes que eres mi amigo! — Escucharon decir a Kagome obviamente avergonzada.

— ¡Será mejor que suelte la mano de Lady-Kagome! — Advirtió el monje que para entonces como el resto de la manada con las solas excepciones de Shippo y Kagome, sabía lo de su unión con Sesshomaru.

— ¿Y por que voy a soltar a mi mujer?, ¡vamos a unirnos algún día de estos! — Mascullo el lobo distrayéndose el tiempo suficiente como para que Kagome arrancara su mano de la de el y diera un paso atrás, dándole la apertura a Inuyasha que se coloco frente a ella, mirando al lobo irritado y alerta, para entonces Sesshomaru estaba en un punto donde podía ver todo el campo.

— ¿Eres estupido saco de pulgas o que? — Gruño Inuyasha irritado, el día había empezado bien, todo estaba tranquilo y venia el lobo a iniciar el fin del mundo.

— ¡Koga eres mi amigo y te apreció mucho, pero no de esa forma!, ¿Que hay de Ayame?, ¡Prometiste que te unirías a ella y yo no le quito sus parejas mis amigas! — Dijo Kagome genuinamente horrorizada, Koga la miro estupefacto, asimilando finalmente lo que en su entusiasmo no había "olido" antes.

— ¡Hueles a Inu! — soltó perplejo.

— ¡Viaja con un Inu idiota! — mascullo Inuyasha cortándolo entonces lo vio abrir la boca para aclarar su punto y lanzo un golpe agarrándolo desprevenido y lanzándolo directo hacia las vengativas garras de Sesshomaru sin saberlo. Sesshomaru vio su oportunidad y agarró en el aire al lobo y convirtiéndose en un orbe de luz desapreció con el.

— ¿Inuyasha a donde fue Koga? — preguntó Kagome extrañada de que el lobo no regresara a seguir peleando con Inuyasha. El aludido la miro con una expresión perpleja y muy pálida.

— ¡No lo se, se fue… ya vengo! — mascullo corriendo hacia donde había lanzado a Koga, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando el olor de Sesshomaru asalto sus fosas nasales. — ¡Mierda! — dijo presa del pánico, el lobo era molesto claro, pero ni él le deseaba una sucia muerte en manos de un Inu celoso, menos en manos de su hermano, que podía ser muy creativo con sus modos de tortura.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto Miroku que lo había seguido.

— ¡Sesshomaru se llevo al lobo sarnoso! — dijo Inuyasha, Miroku lo miro perplejo y alarmado. — ¡Vuelve al campamento y dile a los otros, yo voy a ver si puedo salvar al idiota, sin que me maten, reza monje! — mascullo Inuyasha echando a correr siguiendo el olor de Sesshomaru.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de allí, Seshomaru reaparecía con su presa en las garras retorciéndose para liberarse, Sesshomaru le dio gusto lanzándolo contra la cara de la base de la montaña donde se había detenido, su bestia estaba fuera de si y él también, no había una parte con que razonar, en esos momentos ambas partes eran una sola bestia furiosa.

— ¡Hey, Kagome huele a ti! — Masculló Koga estupidamente levantando las manos frente a él en símbolo de derrota, no era entupido, él sabia como cualquiera que los Inu eran tan o mas posesivos con sus parejas que los lobos, mas los Inu plateados y en especial "este" Inu que era también heredero de la casa de la Luna, Koga vio con preocupación que a pesar de su obvia derrota la gélida furia de Taiyoukai frente a él no se calmaba, solo sus compañeras estaba exentos de su furia, y allí había ido él y tocado a su compañera y para rematar la había declarado propia.

— Okami — Fue lo único que escucho Koga antes que su mundo explotara en un mar de dolor, Sesshomaru empezó a golpearlo sistemáticamente y con brutalidad, su mente era una neblina de furia incapaz de calmarse, su bestia y él estaban furiosas, este vil lobo sarnoso había "tocado" a su compañera, la había "reclamado" como "suya" habia dejado su "olor" sobre ella y por eso merecía morir, nadie se interpondría entre su compañera y el, su unión era y seria "siempre", pensaba, sin dejar de golpear al pobre lobo que no hacia ademán alguno de defenderse, había una mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir a este castigo siempre y cuando no atacara.

— ¡Maldición Sesshomaru! — Rugió Inuyasha perplejo viendo a Koga ser golpeado brutalmente por su hermano, tenía cortadas de garras por todos lados y observo con alivio en ninguna de ellas había veneno, aunque igual estaba cercano a ser una pulpa sanguinolenta.

— **Apártate voy a matarlo** — Gruño su bestia enfurecida.

— ¡No puedes matarlo, Kagome lo ve como un amigo! — Mascullo perplejo, esta era la bestia Sesshomaru estaba tan furioso que él mismo se había permitido convertirse en una bestia una muy peligrosa, pues no dejaba espacio para la razón.

— **¡Ella es MIA! **— Gruño lanzando a Koga a una buena distancia donde cayo laxo incapaz de moverse.

— ¡Si ya, él lo sabe ahora, si lo matas a ella no va gustarle! — Decía Inuyasha exprimiéndose el cerebro tratando de mediar con la bestia.

— ¡**Él la toco, dejo su olor en ella, la llamo suya! **— Rugió Sesshomaru con odio goteando de cada palabra.

— ¡Bien mátalo entonces, tienes razón eres una bestia, ella no puede estar con una bestia como tu!, ¿No te importa hacerle daño?... ¡vas a hacerle daño si matas a uno de sus amigos, no te lo perdonara jamás! — Soltó Inuyasha de mala gana, frustrado por no saber que decir, se aparto para ver a lobo morir y llevar lo que quedara de su cuerpo a su manada y tomar los fragmentos. Sin embargo las palabras dichas sin pensar, mas que enfurecerlo mas bien parecieron golpear con fuerza a la bestia, que aulló de furia contenida pero remitió hasta que Sesshomaru volvió en si, sin embargo Inuyasha no podía cantar victoria aun, la mirada ambarina de su hermano estaba teñida en el mas gélido de los odios, comprendió entonces que lo había salvado de la "bestia", pero no lo había salvado aun de "Sesshomaru".

— ¿Ella lo estima? — Pregunto Sesshomaru entre dientes con la mandíbula encajada, postura tensa y destilando odio por cada poro mientras sus garras goteaban veneno.

— ¡Es su amigo, ya sabes como es ella! — Explico Inuyasha, viendo a su hermano cerrar los ojos un instante y luego volverse y caminar hacia donde el lobo estaba aun tirado.

— ¡No sabia que estaba tomada! — Balbuceo disculpándose como pudo Koga a penas miro al taiyoukai, este a su vez arqueo una ceja en una obvia pregunta muda. — ¡No le preste atención a su olor! — admitió.

— ¡Ella es de este Sesshomaru lobo, me pertenece, no la tocaras, no volverás a reclamarla y sobretodo, no volverás dejar tu "horrendo" olor sobre ninguna parte de ella, o cerca de ella!, ¡Hazlo y mueres te estime ella o no! — Ordeno Sesshomaru gélidamente. — Inuyasha adviértele… — dijo antes de tomar el aire y regresar a su campamento. Inuyasha dejó escapar junto Koga el aire que estaban conteniendo.

— ¡Te das cuenta que tienes una maldita buena suerte?.. ¿Qué de no haber sido por Kagome y el cariño que siente por ti y tu manada, estarías muerto ahora mismo y tu manada contigo? — Declaró Inuyasha sentándose junto al lobo y empezando a ayudarlo a recomponerse, después de un rato inuyasha procedió a explicarle, lo del secreto, y que Kagome no debía saber lo que la marca significaba, Koga gruño, maldijo y se negó, mas después de advertirle que su hermano simplemente volvería sobre sus pasos y lo mataría alegremente, Koga contra su voluntad y sus instintos acepto guardar el secreto, luego lo llevó hasta Ginta y Hakkau que estaban cerca buscándolo y regresó al campamento.

Aquella noche todos comieron en armonioso silencio, Shippo había estado practicando hasta tarde su magia de zorro, y después de comer había caído como piedra sobre el saco de dormir que Kagome había traído para el hacia un año, Kikyo, Sango y Miroku montaban guardia pues aquella noche era la luna nueva e Inuyasha era humano, habían estado los tres hablando en susurros de lo sucedido mientras Kagome al otro lado del campo estudiaba sus libros, hasta que se quedo dormida, Sango aparto sus libros y los metió dentro del bolso de la joven, estaba ya por acostarse para tener fuerzas para su turno en la guardia, cerró el saco de dormir de Kagome y se volvió para descansar ella, de repente se quedo allí congelada instintivamente se puso en posición de ataque, al otro lado del campo cerca de Miroku, Kikyo e Inuyasha humano estaba Sesshomaru con los ojos nublados de rojo fijos en su amiga.

— ¡Sango… aparate l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e, no te pongas en su camino, y no trates de impedirle llegar a ella! — Advirtió Inuyasha, Sango asintió sintiendo terror y obligándose a dedicarle una ligera reverencia, se apartó con sumo cuidado y volvió a lado de Miroku; bajo la mirada de Sango, Miroku Inuyasha y Kikyo, Sesshomaru avanzo con seguridad hasta donde yacía Kagome dándoles la espalda se agacho frente a ella y tomo delicadamente sus manos llevándolas a su rostro y aspirando con fuerza, luego empezó a gruñir amenazadoramente, todos apartaron la mirada de inmediato, y el empezó a lamer mas manos de Kagome eliminando efectivamente el mas mínimo olor del lobo sobre ella. Dormida Kagome se recostó contra el instintivamente buscando su calor, como si supiera que el estaba allí, su bestia remitió y Sesshomaru volvió en si, mirando atentamente a su mujer enredar sus delicados dedos en las hebras plateadas de sus cabellos llevarlo a su rostro y suspirar con fuerza llevando su olor a sus pulmones, y en reconocimiento relajarse con una ligera sonrisa tocando sus labios, Sesshomaru deslizo sus manos por sus negros cabellos y por sus mejillas, finalmente deslizo sus dedos por sus labios y olfateo su cuello justo sobre su marca, se quedo allí hasta que Inuyasha volvió a ser el Hannyo que todos conocían, entonces permitió acariciar con sus labios el dorso de la mano de su mujer y desapareció antes de que ella despertara, para entonces los humanos de grupo dormían profundamente.

los días siguientes el cambio en Kagome era patente, los días anteriores había estado callada pensativa y ahora esta sonriendo y bromeando como siempre. Sesshomaru seguía observándola desde la distancia, destruyendo a todo aquel Youkai, que llamado por los fragmentos que su compañera tenía, se disponían a atacarla para ganar alguna parte de la joya maldita, mas él no permitiría que ningún daño cayera sobre ella, en algo Inuyasha tenia la razón, él era "posesivo" al extremo, nada ni nadie tocaría a su compañera con la intención de dañarla y viviría para contarlo, ni siquiera él por que ya se había condenado a si mismo con tal de no hacerle daño alguno, una bestia como él que solo conocía la guerra y muerte solo podría hacerle daño a alguien como ella que era luz y bondad, su voz aliviaba su pena y la agudizaba al mismo tiempo, escucharla reír aliviaba un peso en su conciencia, _***** Por lo menos ella reirá llenara de luz este oscuro mundo de yo soy parte de las sombras, para jamás ser tocado por la luz *****_ Pensaba consolándose en su risa sentado en lo alto de el frondoso árbol desde donde podía vera Kagome reír a carcajadas con el cachorro de kitsune.

Sesshomaru suspiró y cerró los ojos en agonía, la deseaba en cuerpo y alma, la deseaba, su alma llamaba a la de ella, su cuerpo suplicaba el de ella, y mientras el cuerpo de ella no había conocido la lujuria en ninguna forma, el suyo hacia siglos que la había conocido y sin embargo el deseo que sentía por ella era mas fuerte de lo que jamás había sentido antes, allí donde alguna vez lo único que le importo fue su propia liberación y placer, ansiaba proporcionárselo a ella, ansiaba ver el deseo encenderse en sus ojos solo para el, únicamente que para el, maldijo en su fuero interno y se arranco de las vívidas imágenes que su imaginación y su bestia proyectaban en su mente, era peligroso pensar en eso, con ella tan cerca, no debía, no podía arriesgarse a perder el control estando tan cerca de ella, no podía arriesgarse a hacerle daño y a deshónralos a ambos en consecuencia.

— _Kagome _— Susurro inaudiblemente solo para el, mientras en lo mas recóndito de su mente, su bestia rugía su nombre una y otra vez como una plegaria, un ruego, una suplica desesperada por una respuesta que "**sabía**" no llegaría, un sordo dolor que no se calmaría, un vació que no se llenaría, una búsqueda constante de su alma que jamás terminaría y todo eso empezaba y terminaba en una sola persona. — _Kagome_ — repitió pensando distraídamente la ironía de la vida y los juegos que esta les obligaba a jugar.

A varios metros de allí, bajo un árbol, Kagome se colocaba distraídamente la mano derecha sobre la marca logrando que ambos separados por la distancia se tensaran expectantes, no había podido dejar de pensar en él, incluso después de haber dado las gracias por salvar su vida, la imagen de él no terminaba de irse, pensó que tal vez si daba las gracias dejaría de pensar en él, pero había sido peor, cerraba los ojos y allí estaban sus orbes doradas, leía algún libro y allí estaba entre las oraciones, miraba el cielo y allí la luna le recordaba a él, siempre a él, cuando Koga había tomado sus manos, su estomago había dado un vuelco y su mente había volado a él, siempre a él había tomado fuerzas de eso para apartar una ultima vez a Koga antes de ceder a el pánico y purificarlo, decidió entonces que la razón por la que pensaba en el tanto, se debía a que él la estaba evitando y seguir mortificándole lo que pensaba sobre ella y punto, Kagome Higurashi, maldijo abiertamente en la privacidad de su mente y se hundió de lleno en un libro de calculo, dispuesta a perderse entre los números no muy dispuesta a seguir indagando en los secretos de su propia mente que lo único ue hacían era confundirla.

Días después la vio partir hacia su época, la erupción de poder y su abrupta desaparición eran a la vez un alivio y una tortura irremediable, el dolor en su alma era inaguantable, se alejo de Edo, se mantendría lejos hasta que ella regresara, por que algo era seguro, no podía alejarse de ella, cuando ella a volviera a su mundo y a su vida para siempre, tendría que aprender a vivir con ese dolor, con ese vació infinito que sentía en su misma alma.

Kagome llegó a su época sintiendo un agudo dolor en el pecho, fue tan fuerte que se quedo sin aliento por un momento, luego de respirar profundo varias veces, subió las escaleras y al salir del pozo la recibió un hermoso ramo de Gardenias rojas, se quedo allí admirando el ramo tan sorprendida que no notó como el dolor menguaba y su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza.

— ¡Ok, si ustedes están aquí, y yo estoy aquí, bueno de echo la que mas viene aquí soy yo, entonces… en el templo… mi habitación, son para mi! — Dijo Kagome sorprendida y alagada ver los suaves pétalos rojos la llenaban de alegría por alguna razón, también se sentía muy querida, tomó el ramo entre sus manos y acarició los pétalos aspirando la dulce fragancia, con una sonrisa extasiada, salió de la caseta del pozo y entró en la suya tan concentrada en su hermosa carga que no vio la figura escondida tras el Goshinboku observarla hasta que se cerró la puerta principal. — ¡Tadaima! — Saludó dejando caer el bolso, y su carcaj de flechas, haciendo equilibrio para colocar su arco con cuidado a un lado de todo y quitarse los zapatos sin soltar su ramo.

— ¡Hermosas!, ¿De donde vienen? — Pregunto Toga con abierta curiosidad, notando la reacción de la joven por las flores.

— ¡No lo se, estaban en la caseta cuando llegue! — Explicó Kagome sonriendo tontamente y sin poder dejar de acariciar los pétalos de las flores. — ¡Voy a llevarlas a mi habitación! — soltó riéndose tontamente sin motivo alguno, Toga arqueo una ceja ante la aptitud de joven mujer.

— ¡Mujeres, no se puede vivir sin ellas! — Comentó Toga tomando distraídamente un puñado de galletas, de la misma marca que Kagome le había llevado cuando se conocieron y volvió a sentarse en el recibidor con un libro en las manos. — ¡Fhe!

Kagome subió corriendo las escaleras, quería ver las flores en su habitación, le urgía darse un baño y empezar a llamar a sus amigas para ponerse al día con sus estudios mas al abrir la puerta de su habitación otra sorpresa le aguardaba allí junto a su computadora había un arreglo en un hermoso jarrón de vidrio tintado, Margaritas blancas eran el hermosos fondo del arreglo floral el resto estaba salpicado de violetas y junto al arreglo un único tulipán rojo descansaba sobre una tarjeta, boquiabierta Kagome dejo el ramo sobre el escritorio, y tomo el tulipán rojo mirando embobada el conjunto.

— ¡Kami-sama! — Suspiro sin aliento mirando perpleja el despliegue floral frente a ella, preguntándose ¿De donde habían salido?, su mirada cayo sobe la tarjeta donde había estado descansando la flor que tenía en las manos y leyó: _**Feliz día de San Valentín,**_ _**Las gardenias, representan alegría y amor secreto, las margaritas la inocencia y pureza, las violetas fidelidad y el tulipán rojo amor eterno… Tu…**_

Por alguna razón, aquellas palabras escritas en una tarjeta hecha a mano, trajeron lágrimas a sus ojos, apretó la tarjeta contra su pecho donde su corazón golpeaba desbocado.

— ¡Wow!... ¿Hojo? — balbuceo incrédula, antes de volver a leer las palabras y ver la hermosa caligrafía. — ¡No… no es Hojo… — decidió sintiendo el rostro calentarse con un furioso sonrojo, sus deberes olvidados por completo.

Owarii.


	11. 11 Cerrando etapas–el final de la niñez

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

Parte IV

" _**Y perdoné a la niña que fui, y disculpé todos mis errores acepté que había cambiado, y me reconstruí de las cenizas que dejó de mi la vida, y estoy aquí ahora, mostrando quien que soy y parte de la mujer que seré, así soy… cambiare si, pero no tanto como para perder la esencia que me hace ser quien soy. ¡Volveré!, pero no creas que será fácil tocarme y huir… me perdono a "mi", no a "ti", aclaremos esto muy bien. Abrazaré en las noche a la niña que fui, cubriré con poemas cada rasguño y cada golpe, limpiaré cada lagrima con esperanza, cantaré canciones de amor para mi, y dejaré finalmente ir a mi amada niñez, mas la atesoraré por siempre en la inmortalidad de mis memorias" **_

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 11: Cerrando etapas – el final de la niñez**.

El sol despuntaba al alba haciendo brillar el roció como diminutos diamantes, dándole al paisaje un toque mágico… "irreal", como si en cualquier momento un hada aparecería dejando a su paso una estela de "polvo mágico". La vista del bosque aun virgen, era digna de inmortalizar en un lienzo, plasmándolo para la eternidad; altos y orgullosos árboles antiguos con fuertes ramas extendidas hacía el cielo, dándole extasiados la bienvenida al sol, se mecían con la gentil brisa y hablaban entre ellos en silencio, de eras antiguas, vidas pasadas, de mitos y leyendas que aun en aquella era, donde los mitos y leyendas eran abundantes y caminaban entre los mortales, se susurraban con temor reverente, entre los pocos que aun vivían y recordaban las mas antiguas Historias y leyendas, que habían sido base de las creencias actuales y las futuras.

El trinar de los pájaros y los sonidos propios de la naturaleza, acunaban con la misma gentileza de una madre venerable, al variopinto grupo que acampaba en aquellos bosques sacros, protegidos por un domo violeta de energía sagrada, una Taijiya dormía junto a un monje separados por un enorme boomerang de hueso y sobre este, descansaban un pequeño felino de dos colas y un cachorro de demonio zorro acurrucados bajo una gruesa manta de aspecto extraño, un Hannyo descansaba precariamente en la rama de un árbol cercano y una sacerdotisa del futuro que dormía en una extraña bolsa de tela, esta ultima abrió los ojos levemente y los cerro por acto reflejo cuando un as de tibia luz solar dio de lleno en el rostro, por inercia se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo derecho para retirarlo casi de inmediato dejando ver un par de ojos azules zafiro coronados por unas espesas y largas pestañas negras azuladas enmarcadas por unas finas cejas ligeramente arqueadas que eran capaces de transmitir a la perfección tanto alegría como ira cuando la situación lo demandaba; miraban sin ver realmente el límpido cielo azul con alguna que otra nube moviéndose perezosamente, sus labios finos ligeramente rojos dibujaron lentamente una sonrisa melancólica, ella había aprendido a disfrutar de aquellos pequeños momentos, de aquellas pequeñas alegrías de la vida, cerró aquellos ojos azules un momento ocultando tras un velo de largas pestañas, un puñado de secretos, pensamientos y muchos recuerdos que había atesorado.

Kagome Higurachi se estiró dentro de su saco de dormir y se sentó de golpe sabiendo de antemano que sus amigos y compañeros de batallas aun descansaban. La guerra que habían estado librando desde que "_accidentalmente_" ella rompiera la joya de los 4 espíritus había sido larga y llena de sorpresa tanto agradables como desagradables, de lagrimas, engaños, verdades ocultas y mentiras muy reales, ahora que todo estaba a punto de terminar, parecía ser aun mas dura que cuando habían empezado aquella misión. Kagome se levantó doblando y recogiendo automáticamente su saco de dormir guardándolo en su fiel bolso amarillo, sacando a su vez de el, una toalla y todo lo que necesitaría para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, recogió su arco y sus flechas y recorrió a sus amigos con una mirada llena de agridulce emoción, habían vivido tanto juntos.

Avanzo con cuidado de no despertarlos, hacia el riachuelo que estaba cerca del campamento, observando extasiada el bosque brillando mágicamente con el rocío, se pregunto entonces tal ves si la gloriosa reina fae haría acto de presencia, atravesando el bosque y reclamándolo con toda pompa como su dominio y parte de su reino, trato de visualizar a la reina fae caminado como si flotara por el hermoso paisaje, iluminándolo con el brillo de su polvo mágico, pero su mente traviesa conjuro allí, en medio de aquel esplendoroso escenario a Sesshomaru, con su piel albina sin macula, sus marcas que gritaban "aristocracia", su porte principesco, sus largos y sedosos cabellos plateado destellando al sol y sus ojos dorados guardianes de muchos secretos, de muchos recuerdos, mirándola como lo había estado haciendo desde que se había percatado, "fijamente" como viendo dentro de ella con una intensidad que ella no podía entender, la observaba, como desentrañando cada idea, cada secreto, cada pensamiento mas intimido que ella tuviera, como el depredador que era, por un momento sintió ganas de abofetearse con fuerza por tener una imaginación tan condenadamente buena, dejó escapar una sonrisa abochornada, sintiéndose repentinamente avergonzada sin comprender por que había venido aquella imagen tan nítida e intima a ella, sintió las mejillas calentarse y trato de ahogar la mortificación estaba segura de que estaba completamente sonrojada ahora y lo peor, sin motivo alguno, juró en su fuero interno esforzándose al máximo por erradicar de sus pensamientos al esquivo Taiyoukai, sabía que no saldría nada bueno, lamentablemente parecía no poder evitar que el irrumpiera sus pensamientos últimamente.

— ¡Rayos! — Masculló mortificada. Encogiéndose de hombros categóricamente y agitando un poco la cabeza de con incredulidad, siguió su camino hasta llegar a su destino, se dio un baño y se dejó ir en su rutina de aseo vespertino, y como había venido haciendo desde hacia unos meses, se sentó junto al riachuelo empapándose de la paz del lugar, distrayéndose con su reflejo que se proyectaba con nitidez sobre las cristalinas aguas que la reflejaban cual espejo, se miró atentamente buscando alguna señal de cambio evidente, después de todo aquel día estaba cumpliendo 18 años convirtiéndose finalmente en una "mujer adulta" según las leyes de su era, y lo que era mas significativo en su vida, finalmente se graduaba y podía optar por la Universidad, algún curso o simplemente unirse a la población "trabajadora", había sido un largo y arduo camino, pero finalmente había logrado al menos una de sus metas. Empezó por sus ojos que se habían ido obscureciendo en los últimos años dándole mas profundidad a su mirada, un aire de misticismo y sabiduría como una vez lo había descrito Miroku, luego su cabello negro azulado que había empezado a crecer descontrolado el ultimo año y llegaba mas abajo de sus caderas estando de pie y ella había crecido varios centímetros mas, después de haber luchado contra el, cortándolo con religiosidad una ves al mes y perder la batalla penosamente, lo había dejado estar, descubriendo para su consternación, que este frenaba su crecimiento si lo mantenía largo, así que lo había dejado adquiriendo a cambio una larga melena negra azulada que ahora ondeaba tras ella como una capa, pasó a su rostro níveo sin macula alguna si, sus amigas tenían razón ella era "hermosa" pero hacia tiempo que eso había dejado de importarle, sus labios rojos dibujaron una mueca burlesca y decidió que ya había tenido su "momento" de relajación, se levantó y recogió sus pertenencias regresando a el improvisado campamento donde habían pasado la noche, miró la ropa que vestía sonriendo con algo de nostalgia recordando sus uniformes, había dejado atrás otra etapa en su vida y la había cerrado definitivamente el día que había decidido dejar su uniforme atrás, solo que ahora se daba cuenta; al llegar al campamento lo primero que notó fue que sus amigos ya habían empezado el dia, Sango ya había golpeado a Miroku por hentai mientras Shippo y Kirara observaban la escena sin perderse ningún detalle del monje con la mejilla marcada, con aire satisfecho que rezaba claramente: "valió la pena", mientras Inuyasha murmuraba para si mirando al monje con desconfianza.

— ¡Buenos días chicos!—Saludó Kagome con alegre calma dedicándoles una sonrisa y dispersando la tensión en el ambiente, Shippo salió corriendo inmediatamente hacia ella con la inocente alegría de un hijo hacia su madre, mientras ella soltaba sus cosas dentro del bolso y abrazaba al pequeño que se acomodo automáticamente entre sus brazos, cada día crecía mas.

— ¡Buenos días Lady Kagome!—Saludó Miroku sin importarle la mano perfectamente marcada que exhibía en su mejilla derecha obsequiada sin duda alguna por Sango.

— ¡Buenos días Kagome-chan… no me esperaste!—Saludo Sango alicaída por que ahora tendría que bañarse sola y vigilar al monje "lujurioso"

— ¡Lo siento Sango-chan, recuerda que hoy regreso a casa para mi graduación a demás "Shippo" puede ir contigo y el "**sabrá**" si "**alguien**" " **se acerca**"—Contestó Kagome con cariño rascando las orejas del cachorro que gruñía de placer, mientras el Monje ponía expresión dolida.

— ¡Fheee una tontería, solo nos has echo perder el tiempo con "**tus exámenes**" y tus cosas… cada vez nos tardamos mas en encontrar a Naraku y a sus creaciones!, ¡nos haces perder el tiempo desatendiendo tus deberes!—Gruñó Inuyasha sentado en la misma posición en la que había dormido, por un momento el grupo no dijo nada, por la sorpresa del ataque e indignados de que Inuyasha no celebrara los logros de Kagome, todos sabían lo importante que era para ella ese día en particular, todos menos Inuyasha que había estado de un humor de "**perros**" desde que Kikyo había decidido viajar con ellos **solo** de vez en cuando con la esperanza de encontrar información por su cuenta y todos habían tolerado el comportamiento de su amigo hasta ahora, Kagome lo miró indignada por sus palabra.

— ¿Inuyasha? – Dijo Kagome con empalagosa y engañosa dulzura. — ¡Siéntate chico! — Agregó abruptamente, logrando que el Hannyo que "**intentaba**" huir despavorido, cayera de cara al piso desde el árbol a unos buenos 2 metros de altura. — ¡Te recuerdo, que antes de la "**perla"**, antes de venir **"aquí"** y antes que "**todo esto****"** pasara, tenía una vida y venía con obligaciones Inuyasha! —Soltó Kagome molesta luchando para no gritarle las palabras mientras el aludido trato de decir algo. — ¡Siéntate!... ¡Mi madre y mi abuelo se han esforzado mucho por mi educación y la de Sota, nuestro, **"deber"** es honrar sus esfuerzos y sacrificios, con las mejores calificaciones y naturalmente nuestros diplomas!... ¡me parece injusto que en **3 años** no hayas aceptado **"esa"** parte de mi vida y no respetes lo que hago!,¡ Eres un tonto!... ¡ahora me voy a casa y con un poco de suerte estaré de regreso en la aldea de Kaede e días y no te molestes en buscarme, por que voy a sellar el pozo!—Finalizo calmándose poco a poco, retrayendo sus poderes dentro de si misma ya que habían salido a la superficie envolviéndola en un fulgor morado, en muestra de lo peligrosa que podía ser si la ira la dominaba.

— ¡Fhee esta bien yo te llevo Grrrr! — Soltó el Hanyo saliendo del centro del cráter que había echo decidiendo que lo mejor era retroceder; ella había perdido la paciencia en raras ocasiones, pero cuando lo hacia, había un infierno que pagar por eso, Kagome debía admitir para si mismo, había crecido en poder y eso la hacia alguien con quien no querías tentar tu suerte, en parte sospechaba que la desaparición de Naraku, tenía que ver con ella, de alguna forma, el **temía** a Kagome, e Inuyasha en este caso no podía culparlo, antes Kagome daba miedo, ahora el terror que ella provocaba en él, superaba incluso el que le tenía secretamente a Sesshomaru, aunque primero se dejaría matar antes de admitirlo abiertamente.

— ¡No, necesito calmarme y la aldea no esta lejos!— Contestó Kagome calmándose finalmente y dejando ir a Shippo.

— ¡Cuídate mucho mama y felicitaciones! – se despidió el zorrito echando a correr hacia Sango, Kagome sonrió, ellos nunca olvidaban su cumpleaños, el único que pareciera olvidarlo siempre era Inuyasha ya lo recordaría después y le entregaría algún regalo de mala manera, por que su **"orgullo"** no le permitía admitir que **"siempre"** olvidaba su cumpleaños.

— ¡Pero!… — Murmuró Inuyasha, viéndola recoger sus cosas y despedirse de todos sonriente.

— ¡Siente chico! — Disparó Kagome secamente, alejándose del campamento mientras Inuyasha era azotado contra el suelo.

— ¡Kagome…! — Murmuró Inuyasha viéndola alejarse de ellos sin volver la vista atrás, se sentó irritado en medio de su ultimo cráter, uno mas para su colección privada, mirando fijamente el lugar donde la joven mujer había desaparecido entre los árboles, no la seguiría, había aprendido a las malas que cuando Kagome **no quería ser** molestada y aun así el lo hacia, ella se esforzaba por **"sentarlo"** hasta el infierno y de vuelta, así que definitivamente no la seguiría. — ¡Fheee mejor esperamos en la aldea de Kaede! —Añadió Inuyasha preguntándose con irritación ¿donde diablos estaría Kikyio? se estaba tardando en aparecer y con el malvado Naraku todo podía pasar.

Kagome caminaba tratando de calmar su rabia, ella había echo todo lo que estaba en su mano para ser mejor sacerdotisa, para aprender y ser útil, había arriesgado su vida en muchas ocasiones había salvado incluso muchas veces el **"malagradecido trasero"** de Inuyasha pero este insistía en atacarla cuando algo lo molestaba; miró su reloj de pulsera por inercia 7:00 am. Su acto de grado sería a las 3:00pm. Así que tenía tiempo de sobra, aunque no iba bajo ningún motivo a decírselo a Inuyasha. Tenía que llegar a casa y prepararse para el acto de grado, repasar el discurso de graduación que le había tocado dar a ella, por graduarse con honores como siempre había soñado, tendría que ver que iba a hacer con su cabello y esas cosas triviales para ella pero de suma importancia en su época.

—**¡JAKEN-SAMAAAAA!**—Chilló Rin apareciendo de la nada frente a ella, obviamente aterrada, sentada sobre Ah-Un que escupía fuego por todas partes tratando de proteger su carga humana, mientras el pequeño Kappa luchaba con su bastón de dos cabezas no muy lejos de ellos, echando fuego con el por todas partes, Kagome se pateo mentalmente por volver a abstraerse en su mundo, por mas que había tratado de combatir esa manía, simplemente no podía vencerla, vio a un demonio escamoso que le recordó a Lady Akiko en su mejor **"fase"** de malcriades, sonreír malignamente dejando ver sus malvadas intenciones mientras levantaba a la chica del lomo de Ah-Un.

— ¡No lagarto asqueroso, no vas a hacerlo!—Soltó Kagome colérica liberando la flecha del arco que había cargado automáticamente y purificando en el acto al malvado demonio. Sintió algo frío y áspero enroscarse en su brazo miro de reojo y vio una garra escamosa cerrándose sobre la piel de su antebrazo, concentro un poco de su poder destruyendo al demonio que trataba de atacarla instantáneamente, mientras que Jaken el fiel sirviente de Sesshomaru luchaba inútilmente por llegar hacia donde estaba Rin a través de la horda de demonios, Kagome podía sentir levemente el Youki de Sesshomaru como siempre, pero parecía estar lejos, de lo contrario habría salido a proteger a Rin, Kagome lanzó una flecha purificadora que dejo una estela de cenizas a su paso abriéndole camino a Jaken, mientras ella misma avanzaba hacia la chica.

— ¡Bastón de dos cabezas!— Gritó Jaken desesperado, atacando con fuego a varios demonios que se lanzaron contra el.

— ¡Jaken, acércate mas a Rin!—Urgió Kagome golpeando con su arco a un demonio reduciéndolo en un destello de poder a nada mas que cenizas.

— ¡Lady Kagome! – Soltó alarmado el Kappa, palideciendo varios tonos de verde, mirando a Kagome preocupado, si algo le sucedía a ella, su amo bonito simplemente le arrancaría toda su verde piel en pequeñas tiras lentamente, para revivirlo de nuevo y empezar otra vez, el no se conformaría con matarlo y liberarlo de su miseria él **"REALMENTE"** lo haría pagar caro por el daño de esa mujer en particular, después de todo era **"su"** mujer, ni mas ni menos.

— ¡Kagome-sama!—soltó Rin aliviada, ante la mera visión de Kagome, ella sabía que era más que capaz de lidiar con aquellos monstruos que los habían emboscado.

— ¡Jaken o entras en el rango de Rin **"YA"** o te purifico también! — Amenazó Kagome atacando entre palabra y palabra a cuanto demonio se ponía frente a ella y a Rin, preguntándose en su fuero interno ¿de donde salían tantos de ellos?, por otro lado Jaken sintiendo el poder de la mujer levantarse haciendo que su piel hormigueara y picara un poco, atacó también ciegamente hasta llegar a Rin mascullando maldiciones. — ¡Sostén esto Rin-chan, no toques con ella a Jaken o a Ah-Un! ¿Ok?— Instruyó solemnemente entregándole a Rin una flecha cargada con su poder.

— ¡Mata a la mujer ella es **mas** importante!— Retumbo una furiosa voz a través del claro congelándole la sangre en las venas al ser tocada por aquella clase de maldad, a la que solo había estado expuesta con la espada de Toga "Sounga". Kagome colocó una barrera sobre Rin, Ah-Un y Jaken usando como canal la flecha que le había entregado a la joven y vio a los 5 demonios acorazados con armaduras, que corrían hacia ella a toda velocidad, con sus garras, armas y las brillantes miradas llenas de oscura malicia fijos en ella, Kagome se concentro en sentir el bosque a su alrededor, podía sentir el Youki de Sesshomaru liberarse y moverse hacia ellos, la energía de los árboles y algo moverse mas allá demasiado rápido para atraparlo de el rango de la barrera que estaba colocando, juntó sus manos en forma reverente de silenciosa oración, se agachó sintiendo la tierra bajo sus pies, dejando salir de si misma una enorme ola de energía espiritual, que barrió con todo a su paso estrellándose contra sus barreras y conteniéndose dentro de un área especifica purificando a los demonios que corrían hacia ella, y a los que aguardaban ocultos entre los árboles cerca de ellos, esperando para atacar, Kagome dejó caer la barrera agotada, poniéndose en pie lentamente, aquello era algo en lo que aun trabajaba y le hacia falta mejorar un poco mas.

— ¡Kagome-sama!— Gimió Rin corriendo hacia ella preocupada mientras Jaken veía boquiabierto a Kagome, realmente ella era muy fuerte y no podía esperar nada menos de la compañera de su amo, su único defecto era su **"****humanidad"** a su parecer.

— ¡Cuidado!— Advirtió Jaken mirando con horror como una enorme lanza cruzaba el prado, directo hacia donde estaba Kagome recuperando el aliento, mientras Rin se detenía frente a ella justo en el camino del arma, Kagome tomó a Rin de los hombros y con un giro de cuerpos la hizo cambiar lugar con ella, y perder el equilibrio haciéndola caer de espaldas, esperando que la lanza la atravesara, pues estaba agotada y sabía que no podría detenerla a tiempo; cuando de la nada un látigo de energía destruyó la lanza, antes de que pudiera sin quiera tocarla. Kagome se volvió con todos los nervios en tensión chocando contra Sesshomaru que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella invadiendo su espacio personal, cubriéndola prácticamente con su propio cuerpo y mirándola de una manera que la inquietaba cada vez que coincidían.

— ¡Seshomaru-sama!— Chillo Rin aliviada levantándose, aliviada pues en el fondo sabía que su señor tenía en alta estima a Kagome, se alegraba de que una vez mas hubiera salvado su vida, y esta vez sin que ella suplicara por la mujer que secretamente, veía como a una madre.

— ¡Amo bonito! —Lloriqueó Jalen, con evidente alivio, por un momento, su larga vida había pasado frente a sus ojos saltones, incluso los Dioses le habían concedido un vestigio de su futuro a manos de su señor, cuando éste le hiciera pagar con sangre, el daño caído no solo sobre Lady Rin, lo cual ya era grave, si no sobre Lady Kagome, su compañera, lo que era en si no solo **"grave"** si no **"peligroso"** y no solo para su verde piel.

— ¡Buenos días Sesshomaru!—Saludó Kagome retrocediendo dos pasos poniendo distancia entre ellos de inmediato, ignorando el escalofrió que la recorrió de los pies a la cabeza ante el contacto con el, y sonriéndole amablemente al impasible lord, mientras éste hacía desaparecer su látigo de energía, mirando a la mujer fijamente sin pestañear, sintiéndose como un muerto de hambre frente a un banquete, ella era hermosa para ser una mortal, ella atraía incluso a los Youkai sin siquiera notarlo, aquel lobo había tenido que alejarse después de que él le **"****aclarara****"** a quien pertenecía ella usando medios contundentes, dejándolo vivir considerando el echo de que su compañera consideraba aquel lobo pulgoso su amigo y no la haría feliz que el lo matara como bien puntualizo el idota de su medio hermano menor.

— ¡Lady Kagome! —Saludó Kohaku que se había unido recientemente después de una dura pelea al grupo de Sesshomaru. – El demonio jefe fue destruido por Seshomaru-sama.

— ¿Cómo estas Kohaku-kun? —Saludó Kagome, éste era el hermanito de su amiga, por el que tanto había sufrido y llorado, al que Naraku le había hecho hacer cosas terribles y sin embrago su alma seguía luchando por mantenerse pura en aquel mundo lleno de trampas.

— ¡Bien gracias!... ¿Mi hermana?... —Contestó el Kohaku buscando con la mirada a su hermana.

— ¡Quedo atrás con Inuyasa y los otros, hoy viajo sola! — Contestó Kagome dedicándole una dulce sonrisa, extendiendo su mano y tocando al joven purificando la perla nuevamente.

— ¡Gracias! —Dijo el joven avergonzado por el contacto, Kagome solo sonrió y miró a Sesshomaru observarlos con atención haciéndola abochornarse y apartar la mirada de él de inmediato.

— ¿Vas a casa Kagome-sama? — preguntó Rin llenando el tenso silencio.

— ¡Err si Rin-chan hoy es mi cumpleaños y mi acto de grado... err finalizo mi estudios! — Explicó Kagome sintiendo las palmas de sus manos sudar y un extraño vuelco en el pecho.

— ¡Oh feliz cumpleaños! Kagome-sama!… ¡pero… no tengo nada que regarle!—dijo la chica apenada, con los ojos aguados mortificada ante la idea de no tener nada que darle a aquella mujer tan especial, que era una figura importante en su vida.

— ¡Gracias, Rin no, no importa… los regalos son lo de menos, la intención y el buen deseo de las personas que nos aprecian es lo que realmente cuenta!—Contestó Kagome obsequiándole un abrazo, que la joven le devolvió con gusto, la chica había crecido y si no estaba equivocada el desarrollo estaba cerca, el cuerpo infantil había cambiado a las formas de una joven mujercita.

-¿Cuántos cumples? –Pregunto Rin soltándose de ella, mirándola con la curiosidad nata que siempre había mostrado alrededor de ella.

— ¡18 años! —dijo Kagome guiñándole un ojo divertida, pues sabía que en aquella época era una solterona ratificada.

— ¿Tan vieja ya y no te has casado… no quieres tener un bebe Lady Kagome?—Pregunto Rin de repente causando que el ambiente agradable se evaporara y una extraña tensión aplastante cayera sobre todos ellos, Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome esperando una respuesta, mientras Jaken boqueaba sin aire mirando la escena completamente abochornado.

— ¡No, noooo me he casado y no creo que lo haga hasta los veintitantos y si acaso encuentro a alguien… y bueno… claro que si, supongo que algún día los tendré, espero que si tengo alguna niña se parezca a ti!— Se obligó a contestar Kagome apenada peleando fallidamente en contener el sonrojo de vergüenza que coloreaba sus mejillas.

— ¡Esto!… ¿De donde vienen los bebes?, ¡no me has dicho eso! —Preguntó Rin haciendo que Kagome la mirara boquiabierta por un instante y luego su rostro llameara furiosamente hasta la línea de cabello y el cuello en un sonrojo devastador.

— ¡Errr… yo tengo… tengo… que irmeee… Esto… por que... hnnn… no le… preguntas a… aaaa… ¡**KAEDE SI**!, Pregúntale a **"****ella****", ** ¡**"YO" **tengo que… irme **"AHORA"**!** —**tartamudeo Kagome perpleja echando casi a correr del claro bajo la confundida mirada de Rin, tan desesperada por salir de allí, que se olvido por completo de despedirse de Kohaku, Jalen y Sesshomaru.

— ¿Qué dije de malo? —Preguntó Rin confundida ante el extraño comportamiento de Kagome, observándola prácticamente correr lejos de ellos. Sesshomaru por su parte se había quedado allí tenso esperando la repuesta de Kagome mientras su mente lo torturaba con la nítida imagen de ella, embarazada de "**su cachorro**", ante el pensamiento sintió la reacción instantánea de su cuerpo aumentar y arder de deseos contenidos llevándolo a puntos dolorosos, pero siendo el quien era un **"experto"** en maquillar sus emociones y deseos, sabía que nadie lo notaría.

— ¡Vamos!… —Dijo Sesshomaru cambiando de dirección y siguiendo a Kagome de lejos, aun sabiendo que ella podía sentirlo, sin importar cuanto contrajera el su Youki, ella **"siempre"** podía sentirlo, al igual que él siempre podía sentirla a ella; se preparó mentalmente junto a su bestia, para el desgarro espiritual que sentía cada vez que ella cruzaba el portal del pozo que le permitía a sus mundos comunicarse.

Ella no lograba entenderse a si misma y lo sabía, había evitado analizar a fondo lo que le sucedía, por que negar que "algo" estaba pasándole era como negar la existencia del sol o de la luna. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, ella no había olvidado lo que había pasado en aquel claro cuando Sesshomaru la había curado y aun tenía en su piel un tatuaje de media luna para confirmarlo, no había podido, y no era por que no lo había intentado, no, ella había leído, estudiado y ejercitado al doble para no tener tiempo libre, sin embargo siempre se encontraba deslizándose inconcientemente en sus recuerdos y estaba **"eso"**; algo se despertaba, cobraba vida propia en ella cada vez que Sesshomaru estaba cerca, lo había notado y al principio se lo había negado con ahínco, era como si su misma energía espiritual se lanzara a encontrase con el Youki de él, y ella no podía controlarlo, no podía contenerlo y la frustraba, la incomodaba, no era que su energía quisiera atacarlo, no definitivamente no, era algo _**diferente**_ era como si quisiera simplemente rodearlo, aferrase a él, y eso la asustaba aun mas que la inminente batalla contra Naraku, si era sincera consigo misma, y siempre **trataba** de serlo **"la aterraba"**, la asustaba la tensión que se posaba en el ambiente cuando coincidían, la asustaba la forma en que el se la quedaba mirando como si esperara algo, ¿un error de ella tal vez?... ¿Una excusa para arrancarle la cabeza, y acabar de una vez con su molesta existencia?... Ella no lo sabía y realmente no se atrevía a preguntar; ¿tal vez finalmente había desarrollado un instinto de conservación en lo referente a Sesshomaru después de todo? ***** No *** **Pensó distraídamente, ella era simplemente incapaz de eso, lo había demostrado en cientos de ocasiones los últimos tres años, el punto central era en que el la inquietaba y ella no podía entender de muy bien a que nivel; se había encontrado mirándolo embelezada cuando coincidían, pensando en el cuando no se encontraban, recordándolo con irritante nitidez, y soñándolo en la privacidad de su mente, el maldito Youkai había invadido su mente por completo, se había exaltado cuando lo atacaban y había celebrado sus victorias silenciosamente no fuera a ser que se lo tomara mal y ella terminara perdiendo su querida y adorada cabeza. _**Tal vez…**_ Murmuro su subconsciente. ***** ¡NO, NO… cállate!***** – Gruñó mentalmente sin dejar que la idea se formarse en su mente, si bien ella no acostumbraba a evadirse a si misma, después de haber sufrido por su infantil enamoramiento con Inuyasha, se había negado de lleno a ver hacia Sesshomaru, de **"esa-manera" **en particular, ella había actuado así siempre cuando quería negarse algo que sabía que no le gustaría, que le haría daño o que la haría salir corriendo y gritando despavorida hacia el atardecer como si los esbirros del inframundo la persiguieran.

—¡Oh siiii los Dioses **REALMENTE** juegan conmigo, y disfrutan con mi miseria!— Gimoteo penosamente, arrancándose abruptamente se su línea de pensamiento, sabía que si seguía indagando así, terminaría enfrentando algo que la desestabilizaría, y no era momento para eso, si la batalla contra Naraku llegaba y llegaría, ella debía estar muy centrada y con los pies bien puestos sobre la verde tierra; puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió con una mueca de lastima hacia si misma y la locura de su vida, mientras parte de su atención inconcientemente, estaba detrás de ella a solo unos metros en un camino alterno, por donde Sesshomaru y su grupo parecían avanzar tranquilamente con dirección de la aldea de Kaede como su destino, ella juró en su fuero interno y apretó el paso.

— ¡Kagome muchacha!—Saludó la anciana Kaede coincidiendo con ella en la aldea camino a su casa, siempre era un gusto para ella ver a la joven mujer, ver en lo que había logrado en lo que se había convertido, llenaba de alegría y orgullo sus viejo huesos.

— ¿Cómo esta anciana Kaede?—Preguntó Kagome sonriéndole con cariño aquella mujer le había enseñado, ayudado y creído en ella como una madre, la había apoyado y animado cada vez que sentía sus fuerzas flaquear.

— ¡Bien, bien estos viejos huesos están muy bien!.. ¿Te vas a casa ya no?—Pregunto mirándola con indulgencia propia de esa que solo la edad y la experiencia concede.

— ¡Siiii hoy es **"el"** día, termino mis estudios Kaede, y luego regreso a terminar con esto de una buena vez! — Dijo Kagome deslumbrándola con una sonrisa y una ola de reiki, prácticamente cegando a Kaede que la miro perpleja sintiendo la extensión de la alegría de la mujer a través de aquella energía que había liberado.

— ¡Felicitaciones entonces muchacha, y por tu cumpleaños también, dale las gracias a tu madre por el kimono que me envió y las especias, la verdad es que el invierno se esta volviendo mas crudo… o ya mis viejos huesos están empezando a quejarse! —Dijo la anciana avanzando lentamente con ella a través de la aldea, pensativa. — ¿Qué sabes exactamente de tu familia en este tiempo? — Ella misma se había estado preguntando eso desde que empezó a ver los grandes poderes de la mujer junto a ella.

¡Er… nada anciana Kaede, he tratado de no investigar nada de ellos, no se lo que podría pasar si tengo contacto con alguno de mis antepasados, soy un **"error"** en este tiempo, y mis acciones podrían crear mas y terminar haciendo un caos o peor, cambiar algo de suma importancia en el futuro! – Dijo Kagome quedamente, negándose de lleno a seguir esa línea de pensamiento, hacia mucho tiempo, exactamente desde que había conseguido y arrastrado a Toga a su tiempo, por culpa de las consecuencias de sus acciones, que había decidido ser más cuidadosa respecto a sus movimientos en el pasado y conocer o interactuar con sus antepasados, estaba totalmente descartado.

— ¡Si, si tienes razón… pero deberías de averiguar en tu tiempo a ver que es de ellos, donde están y eso, por que en algún momento ellos vendrán a vivir a la aldea y a construir el templo, es bueno estar preparados, si es mi tiempo, yo no diré nada! — explico Kaede pensativa.

— ¡No Kaede, es mejor dejar al destino tranquilo, ellos llegaran en el tiempo indicado, no voy a ponerte mas carga de la que tienes, guardándome mas secretos!— Decidió Kagome deteniéndose frente a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede. — ¡Rin-chan esta cerca, si puedes habla con ella un poco, posiblemente te pregunte algo de… "bebes". — Dijo incapaz de contener una sonrisa de disculpa.

— ¡Och muchacha!... ¿Bebes?— Preguntó la anciana perpleja, mirando a la joven mujer dedicarle una sonrisa apenada, pero sin nada de remordimiento, con los ojos brillantes de risa apenas contenida, la visión aliviaba el corazón de la anciana, aun recordaba aquellos mismos ojos, velados por la angustia y la tristeza años atrás cuando empezó a entrenarse como sacerdotisa finalmente.

— ¡Si... la eterna pregunta que todos hacemos en algún momento!… **"¿de donde vienen?**", ¡lo siento anciana Kaede pero "**esa**" te la dejo a ti!… ¡tengo un millón de cosas que hacer hoy!—se despidió Kagome emocionada dejando a la anciana allí, en la puerta de su choza parada mirándola marcharse, perpleja con el tópico que pronto tendría que tocar con la joven Rin. Kagome terminó de cruzar el pueblo saludando con alegría a aquellos que la saludaban a ella, el día era perfecto, el sol brillaba alegremente en el cielo, despejado y azul, la brisa era fresca los pájaros cantaban alegres como celebrando ese día con ella y ella simplemente estaba feliz. Caminó sin prisas sondeando como siempre el bosque solo sintiendo la energía del árbol sagrado saludarla y la de Sesshomaru que se sentía por toda la aldea, y no era extraño que aun allí la sintiera después de todo este era "Sesshomaru" el Lord de las tierras del Oeste ni mas ni menos que un Lord cardinal, debía ser poderoso para mantener ese titulo, caminó derecho hacia el pozo, preparándose mentalmente para el sordo dolor y ahogo que desde hacia tres años ya la acompañaban en sus viajes en el tiempo, se subió al borde y se lanzo al vacío y el dolor la golpeo de lleno como un saco de ladrillos comprimiéndole el pecho y los pulmones, en un momento de pánico se desesperó tratando de respirar, lentamente conforme se obligo a calmarse recordándose que "podía" respirar solo que no lo "notaba", el dolor cedió y la presión se fue liberando lentamente hasta que pudo respirar con relativa normalidad, sintió el cambio de ambiente apenas toco el fondo y se disparo fuera de el pozo a máxima velocidad colocó el sello para que Inuyasha no cruzara, salio de la caceta y entro en su casa soltando sus cosas en la entrada. —** ¡TADAIMA!** – Saludo alegremente ocultando como siempre los episodios que sufría en sus viajes, y permitiendo que la alegría la colmara una vez más.

— ¡Hermana feliz cumpleaños!… ¿nada aun?—Saludó su hermano que estaba ahora mas alto que ella, refiriéndose como siempre a la batalla contra Naraku.

— ¡Gracias hermanito... nop nada aun el desgraciado, solo Kami sabe donde rayos se oculta!—saludo Kagome con cariño, para luego gruñir sus ultimas frases, su hermano sonrió de buena gana.

— ¡Ya lo encontraras! —Dijo el con absoluta seguridad. — ¡Ven mama esta en la sala! — Dijo agarrándole de la muñeca y arrastrándola a la sala donde su madre conversaba con un hombre que le pareció vagamente familiar aunque no podía recordar donde lo había visto antes.

— ¡Kagome cariño!— Saludo su madre desde el sillón, mientras el hombre la miraba con una sonrisa indulgente. — ¡Este es el señor Yusuke Saito, el ha venido a evaluar nuestro Templo para incluirlo en la lista de restauraciones que se están haciendo en esta zona!— Explico Sakura Higurachi sonriendo con los ojos encendidos de muda emoción, Kagome la miró un instante sorprendida por el excesivo despliegue de emoción de su madre, generalmente tranquila a puntos desesperantes y asintió perpleja.

— ¡Oh que bien… Errr… mucho gusto Saito-san!.. ¡Disculpe la pregunta, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?, ¡Es que, me parece conocido!... – Explicó Kagome observando con atención nuevamente al hombre, alto, mucho mas alto que ella que había pasado a su madre, de cabellos negros azabache y ojos azules y que se le hacia vagamente familiar, su madre la miro en blanco, mientras la sonrisa del hombre se acentuaba mas, haciéndolo ver atractivo, no por primera vez, Kagome sintió ganas de abofetearse por partida doble, primero por pensar en lo "guapo" que era este hombre y segundo por que la imagen de Sesshomaru había llameado con fuerza en su mente, al punto de hacerla sentir mareada.

— ¡Bueno de echo si… creo que fue hace un par de años o mas, cuando usted Srta. Bajaba por las escaleras del templo como una flecha y me atropelló, se disculpó y desapreció mas rápido que una liebre en época de caza!— Explicó el Hombre que parecía estar a finales de los 20 principio de los 30 no podía asegurarlo, pues sus ojos parecían guardar muchas cosas.

— ¡Oh por Kami, era **"usted"**!—Soltó Kagome mortificada, sonrojada y muy avergonzada, haciendo sonreír a su madre a su hermano imaginando la escena.

— ¡Si era yo! — Confirmo Yusuke señalándose a si mismo sonriendo abiertamente. Un sonido de deslizamiento brusco se escucho en la entrada interrumpiéndolos y Kagome miro su reloj de pulsera y cerro los ojos resignada y preparándose para lo peor, a ella siempre le pasaban **"esas"** cosas era injusto.

— **¿DONDE ESTA ELLA?**—Resonó la voz de Yuka con un timbre histérico por toda la planta baja de la casa.

— **¡EL VESTIDO!** — Siguió la voz de Eri en tono consternado.

— **¡EL CABELO POR KAMI EL CABELLO!**—Chillo Ayumi horrorizada, como si no darle al cabello la importancia requerida fuera motivo de sacrilegio y pecado capital.

— **¡SIIII EL SALON DE BELLEZA NOS ESPERA!** –Chillaron las tres llegando a la sala como estampida de elefantes, mientras Kagome sonrojada hasta las orejas, maldecía en su fuero interno el "excesivo" entusiasmo de sus amigas.

— ¡Hey… ho... hola chicas…! — Saludó Kagome riendo nerviosamente, viendo a las tres saludar a los presentes con un ademán distraído, antes de que tres pares de brazos la agarraran con firmeza y la arrastraran sin compasión fuera de la sala, bajo la mirada divertida y perpleja de su hermano su madre y el Sr. Yusuke. – ¡Esto... errrr chicas!... – balbuceo Kagome un poco intrigada por el brillo de frenética locura que exhibían los ojos de su amigas, mientras estas la arrastraban y ella se dejaba como siempre, ella nunca había podido decirles "no" a sus amigas desde el jardín de infancia, era simple, ellas salían con alguna loca idea y ella se dejaba llevar, siempre había sido una costumbre de ella tratar de complacer y hacer felices a los demás, sin importar lo que ello significara, para una muestra simplemente tenía que pensar en Inuyasha y lo que había sufrido hasta tocar fondo y dejado ir. 

— ¡Vamos Kagome, te hicimos una cita en el salón de belleza con nosotras!—Dijo Eri extasiada casi botando de la emoción junto a sus amigas y ella.

— ¡Si tu madre nos dijo que ya habían comprado el vestido, que malita!... nos morimos de la curiosidad por verlo!—dijo Yuca haciendo un puchero lastimero.

—¡Si, seguro que Hojo-kun se declara hoy!—Soltó Ayumi emocionada con aire soñador, Kagome la miro estupefacta y casi podría jurar que habían 2 corazones en donde se suponía deberían de estar sus ojos, ella aun no podía creer que sus amigas **AUN** tuvieran esperanzas de emparejarla con Hojo, bueno ella no podía culparlas, al fin y al cabo ellas habían tenido unas vidas normales; las tres tenían novios y querían lo mismo para ella, ellas no habían tenido que recorrer el Japón de las guerras civiles de la era feudal, ellas no habían tenido que vivir dos vidas, ni luchar contra demonios tan reales como ellas mismas para arreglar un error completamente suyo y tener que madurar a las fuerzas; ellas eran alegres, despreocupadas y confiadas de la vida moderna, la moda, el amor, y los finales felices, no, ella no podía culparlas de querer su felicidad, estaba agradecida con la vida por tenerlas a pesar de sus largas ausencias y su lista de increíbles enfermedades; ellas la apreciaban y querían que su corazón aceptara a otro amor, pero era imposible ella no podía encontrar amor para si misma estando en el pasado la mayor parte del tiempo, ella no podía seguir su vida así siempre divida en dos, había afianzado entonces su decisión, que después de la boda de Sango y Miroku después de terminar la batalla contra Naraku, ella no regresaría a la era feudal, se quedaría en su época sellaría el pozo para bien y trataría de hacer una vida para ella si sobrevivía.

— ¡Bien denme un minuto para decirle a mi mama y buscar mi cartera! –Pidió Kagome sonriéndole a sus amigas, mientras se soltaba de ellas y se asomaba a la sala. – ¡Mama me voy con las chicas a "**arreglarme el cabello**"¿Qué tal? —dijo levantando las cejas cómicamente y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Eso pensé cariño, la madre de Eri me aviso, tu cartera esta en el closet de la entrada! — Contestó su madre divertida con la escena. — ¡Dejé efectivo en tu cartera, tu tarjeta y movil están adentro, diviértete! –agrego sonriendo.

— **¡KAGOME APURATE!** –chillo Eri impacientemente, demasiado emocionada por aquel día para restarle importancia al echo de que estaba siendo ruda.

— ¡Gracias mama eres la mejor!— Dijó Kagome antes se salir corriendo y sacar del armario una cartera de cuero negro con una correa delgada deslizandocela por el cuello y cruzándosela por el hombro derecho y el pecho dejándola descansar sobre su cadera izquierda, tomó también un sobretodo gris oscuro casi negro ue le daba a media pierna abrochándoselo con rapidez. — ¡Listo vamos!—Dijo finalmente, antes de que las chicas la arrastraran fuera de la casa en un ambiente festivo lleno de risas y conversaciones.

El ajetreo de aquel día parecía interminable, las chicas y sus conversaciones animadas, la emoción de la llegada del momento por el que tanto habían luchado, el que tanto habían esperado, se habían ido a la zona comercial en el nuevo auto de Eri, regalo de sus padres por su graduación y luego habían arrastrado a Kagome hasta el salón de belleza, el estilista que le había tocado atenderla, casi se había desmayado de placer cuando admiro la cascada de seda negra azulada en excelente estado, en la que tenía que aplicar su arte, para exaltar aun mas su belleza natural, después de lavarlo acondicionarlo e hidratarlo, lo secó hasta dejarlo lacio y brillante digno de un comercial de Shampoo, le coloco unos rulos enormes y la dejó junto a sus amigas, que no habían dejado de parlotear emocionadas, luego Eri había llevado a cada una a casa y las había ayudado a maquillarse incluso a Kagome a pesar de sus protestas logró convencerla con algo ligero logrando que aceptara finalmente.

— ¡Vaya! — Musito Kagome con temor reverente, observándose frente al espejo sin poder reconocerse, allí estaba la imagen mas chocante que había visto de si misma hasta ahora, el espejo de cuerpo entero mostraba a una mujer, no a la chica que había caído por un pozo y había viajado 500 años al pasado; el vestido con escote de corte princesa bordado en cristales que su madre le había ayudado a escoger, se entallaba a su cintura como un corsé dejando caer libre en una cascada la falda que parecía bailar con cada mínimo movimiento hasta sus tobillos, era de un azul rey intenso que se iba degradando hasta el blanco espumoso, sus pies se veían resaltados delicadamente por las finas trenzas plateadas de sus sandalias altas entrelazadas, el chal de seda Azul bordado con cristales a juego con el escote del vestido, lo llevaba colgado a su hombro izquierdo cubriendo hasta la base de su cuello y caía como una columna de agua brillante. Aun recordaba la expresión serena de su madre cuando había visto la marca y ella esperaba consternada que como mínimo le lanzara una mirada de reproche o algo, sorprendiéndola cuando solo había sonreído serenamente y comentado como quien comenta el clima que también necesitaría un chal, dejándola perpleja y muy confundida.

Kagome observo detenidamente su rostro, donde Eri había aplicado un poco lápiz negro y algo de rimel, una fina capa de polvo compacto, una ligera sombra plateada en los parpados y brillo labial, se había colocado pendientes de plata largos en forma de media luna y estrellas, para hacer juego con el colgante que su madre le había dado años atrás y se había convertido rápidamente en su joya favorita.

— ¡Estas hermosa hija! — Dijo Sakura entendiendo la expresión perpleja de Kagome muy bien, ella misma se había visto de esa manera a su edad cando se había descubierto como mujer y no mas una niña. – ¡Donde quiera que este, tu padre esta orgulloso de ti cariño!—Agrego viendo a su hija volverse a mirarla, ella era definitivamente una belleza impactante, de esas que no se olvidaban con facilidad, su figura, su porte su tez y su larga cabellera le daban el aire de la princesa que de echo era para ella, **su princesa**.

— ¡Vas a hacerme llorar, te quiero! –Dijo Kagome viendo a su madre vestir un elegante kimono negro con bordados plateados de lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas que estaba segura había visto en algún lado pero no lograba recordar, deslizo su mirada distraídamente por su habitación, todo igual que los últimos tres años, incluso el acostumbrado ramo de gardenias rojas, que nadie había podido explicar de donde llegaban pues no había tarjetas de ninguna floristería.

— ¡Oh no!... ¡No queremos eso cielo! —Exclamo su madre entregándole la túnica y el birrete, bajando la escalera seguida por ella.

— ¡Wow muchacha si no tuviera edad para ser tu padre me echaría a tus pies! —soltó Toga descaradamente una vez llego a la salida donde esperaban, dedicándole una sonrisa picara.

— ¡Toga tu tienes edad suficiente, para ser el **"abuelo"** de matusalén!—dijo Kagome sonriendo.

— ¡Mujer que cruel eres!—Bromeo de buena gana mirándola con abierto orgullo, durante los tres años que había estado allí viviendo junto a ella, el había entendido muchas cosas sobre la joven y la había visto esforzarse al máximo con aquellos estudios que eran en efecto algo importante para ella, estaba demás decir que ella se había ganado su respeto en todos los sentidos, como guerrera no desistía, sus instintos la empujaban a dar todo para proteger a los que consideraba suyos, era leal, amable y temible cuando la hacían perder la paciencia; con sus estudios persistente, simplemente no había otra forma para ella.

— ¿Hermana estas conciente de que mañana tendré que golpear a toda la escuela?... ¿No puedes simplemente parecer insípida, tonta y poco interesante, por mi? —Dijo su hermano mitad bromeando mitad en serio, observó Kagome con atención, ella era uno de sus principales orgullos, su hermana mayor era genial en todos los sentidos, con una misión que estaba decidida a cumplir, había demostrado que no era ninguna cobarde y de ella y su ejemplo, el mismo había aprendido a sacar valor para enfrentar sus propias pruebas; ella había estado alejada de ellos por esa misión que luchaba por completar incluso por el bien de ellos su familia, sabía muy bien que ella era sensible en ese tema, sus ausencias y el no haber estado allí los últimos tres años para él, era algo que ella odiaba y él también lo admitía para si mismo, pero estaba decidido a hacerle las cosas fáciles a su hermana, para que pudiera terminar su tarea y volver a casa con ellos, después de todo, la vida no le había dado a su hermana nada fácilmente.

— ¡Bueno!... ¡Puedes decirles que estoy comprometida y dejaran de molestarte!—dijo ella sonriéndole sin notar la expresión sombría de Toga ante sus palabras, él sentía un peso en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en la situación de su hijo y Kagome, mas aun cuando todo apuntaba a que ella había decidido abandonar el Sengoku una vez completara su misión.

— ¡Vamos, vamos muchacha, no vaya a ser que lleguemos tarde!— Apuró su abuelito mirándola con lagrimas de orgullo en los ojos, Kagome lo abrazó y subieron todos en el auto que al final, después de insistirle su madre había accedido a comprar. Llegaron al anfiteatro del que desde ese día seria su antiguo colegio finalmente, Kagome dejó a sus amigas alucinadas con el vestido y los accesorios, sus profesores y todo el conjunto la hizo sentirse un poco nostálgica, ella extrañaría aquel lugar lo sabía en su corazon, pero la vida avanzaba y ella debía hacerlo también.

—¡Buenas tardes Generacion 2009; Al inicio recibimos este cambio con un poco de temor, después de todo esta etapa valga la redundancia, es de por si el inicio real de nuestra vida adulta, aquí hicimos amistades que nos duraran toda la vida, aquí aprendimos todo lo que la "educación escolar" puede enseñar y mas, aprendimos a vivir, a tomar decisiones, aprendimos tantas cosas que no me alcanzaría este día para nombrarlas todas y los mataría de aburrimiento… dijo Kagome sonriéndoles cuando todos empezaron a reír ante su cometario. – ¡En fin aquí estamos listos para construir nuestros sueños a futuro, hemos madurado creo… hoy terminamos la secundaria y tenemos ante nosotros un mundo de posibilidades, espero que todos logremos lo que deseamos en nuestras vidas y encontremos la felicidad; no olvidemos quienes somos, ni de donde hemos venido, no dejemos de lado la humildad, ni nos olvidemos de dar y recibir, en este día cerramos un ciclo la etapa donde se terminan los últimos años de nuestra niñez y adolescencia, y empezamos de lleno a ser adultos, recordemos siempre ser responsables, pero no matemos ni olvidemos por completo a ese niño que todos llevamos dentro de nuestro corazón, no dejen de reírse y de apreciar las pequeñas cosas de la vida, y si la vida nos golpea y nos tumba, tengamos el coraje de levantarnos de nuevo, sin ira contra ella, sus golpes nos enseñan… no dejen de soñar si?... Felicitaciones generación 2009 ¡Lo hicimos!— Finalizó el emotivo discurso, sabía que no había sido académico, pero en realidad había salido de su corazón y era su intención darles un mensaje que tocara sus corazones que recordaran cuando la vida les sorprendiera, ella sabía que sus palabras no serían olvidadas, por que habían sido escuchadas no solo con los oídos si no con el corazón, ella había sentido la esperanza en los corazones de sus compañeros y los de las otras secciones florecer, con sus palabras y se sentía tranquila por eso, sonrió alegremente cuando todos lanzaron sus birretes al aire sus compañeros se abrazaron llorosos de la emoción. — _¡lo hicimos!_ — susurró para si misma.

— ¡Oh Kagome eso fue hermoso! — dijo Ayumi entre hipidos antes de que las tres la apretaran en un abrazo grupal, Kagome sonrió con los ojos aguados de la emoción, si habían cerrado una etapa, ya nada sería lo mismo, ellas partirían a alguna Universidad y ella a asegurarse que el pasado estuviera a salvo y el futuro siguiera su curso.

— ¡Fotooo! —Canto Yuka alegremente sacado automáticamente una cámara digital y disparando flash por todas partes, junto a Eri y Ayumi que parecían negarse a quedarse atrás; Sota les tomó varias fotos con sus amigas, con sus profesores, los padrinos de su graduación y por supuesto con su familia él, Toga, el abuelo y su madre, todos rodeándola en un circulo de amor, el día no podía ser mejor que eso, había decidido ella aquella noche.

— ¡Hermosas palabras Higurachi! — Saludó Hojo horas después apareciendo sonriente junto a ella.

— ¿Hojo que haces aquí? – Pregunto Kagome sorprendida, realmente el no podía seguir interesado en ella, era ridículo, descarto de plano.

— ¡Nada, vine a verlas a las chicas y a ti Higurachi!— Explicó lanzándole una mirada apreciativa a Kagome que hacia rato se había quitado la túnica y el birrete.

— ¡Oh... que bien por cierto felicitaciones a ti también!—contesto ella un poco cohibida por mirada de apreciación masculina que podía notar en el joven, tan evidente que ella finalmente había llegado a notarlo y no le había echo gracia alguna.

— ¿Nos vamos Kagome? — Dijo Toga agarrando su brazo y colocándolo caballerosamente sobre el suyo, apareciendo entre Hojo y ella de la nada impidiéndole al joven acercarse mas a ella, lanzándole una mirada oscura advertencia al joven. Tal ves Kagome fuera demasiado inocente aun y no podía entender algunas cosas respecto a su hijo y respecto a los hombres en general, pero el era un Inu-youkai y podía oler a kilómetros la excitación puramente sexual de aquel joven hacia su nuera y no estaba feliz, si bien muchos la habian deseado ninguno se había acercado a ella, contentándose con anhelarla de lejos, **"****ella era de su hijo****"** y ningún mequetrefe iba a interferir en eso, aunque tuviera que desmembrarlo pedazo a pedazo, no era que eso le costara mucho a el, después de todo, **nadie** tocaba **"JAMAS"** a la compañera de un Inu-Daiyoukai y vivía demasiado.

— ¡Oh Toga claro ya estoy agotada! — Contestó Kagome sonriendo ante la cara de Hojo que había adquirido una expresión de haber tragado algo muy amargo. — ¡Toga este es Hojo, Hojo este es Toga!— los presentó inocentemente sin notar como Hojo le lanzaba una mirada desafiante quedando muy disminuido frente a Toga que a su vez lo achicharraba con la mirada llena de desden y superioridad casi develando su naturaleza real.

— ¡Vamos entonces, tu abuelo esta agotado! — Mintió descaradamente sabiendo que su tono no admitiría dudas, mientras descartaba con la mirada al joven y se la llevaba con el casi riéndose a carcajadas, su bestia gruñia oscuras promesas al hombre mortal. Si aquel chico creía que él era malo, es que nunca había visto a un **"compañero" Inu** cegado de los celos, desmembrando a cualquiera que atentara contra "su unión" con su compañera, bien sabido era que solo sus compañeras estaban a salvo de la ira de un **Inu** rabioso, y sabía que su hijo habría derretido **l-e-n-t-a-m-e-n-t-e**con su veneno a aquel cachorro en el sitio, para revivirlo y empezar el proceso de nuevo siempre, disfrutando sanguinariamente los gritos de sufrimiento que sin duda aquel hombre emitiría, sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¡Oh Toga eres un perro muy, muy malo! — Rió Kagome cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado cuando llegaron a casa.

— ¡Vamos el cachorro estaba babeando sobre ti Kagome! –Se burlo Toga sin piedad riendo a carcajadas, por la expresión perpleja de Kagome.

— ¡De verdad hermanita Hojo estaba babeando sobre ti! — Confirmó Sota jocoso, dándole un codazo a Toga antes de deshacerse en carcajadas frente a ella, como si uno no fuera un adolescente-adulto en ciernes y el otro un Demonio milenario con siglos de edad mas viejo que el polvo.

— ¡Ustedes dos son imposiblemente malos!—dijo ella sin poder evitar sonreírles.

— ¡Vamos muchacha necesitabas que te rescataran! — Comentó su abuelito con un brillo pícaro en los ojos, su madre solo rió sin hacer comentarios lo que ella agradeció profundamente.

— ¿Abuelito tu también?... ¡ustedes están muy pero **MUY** mal!...—Rió ella cediendo y entrando con su familia a la casa. Si había cerrado una etapa, solo faltaba terminar otra y finalmente estaría libre para pensar en ella, en lo que el futuro depararía para ella. Nunca vio la sombra bajo el Goshinboku observarla antes de desaparecer nuevamente con solo una ráfaga de viento como única prueba de su presencia, dentro de la casa Kagome sintió algo tibio casi como "alivio" abrazarla por un instante, como solía pasar a veces, ella lo había asociado con el tiempo a su amigo fantasmal así que suspirando profundamente se dispuso a quitarse el vestido el maquillaje y bajar a celebrar su cumpleaños con su disfuncional familia, ¿por que quien si no ella, tendría un fantasma de amigo, un lord Inuyoukai viviendo en la era moderna?, ella siempre ella Kagome.

**Owari…**


	12. 12 Conexiones Historia familiar

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" **Es el amor, que me toca la vida, que me cambia en un instante, y que me hace digna de ser feliz, es el amor, que me arranca las lagrimas, que me duele en el alma por que no estas aquí, es el amor que arma y desarma mi corazon en mi pecho y todo es por ti, eres amor quien me llena la vida y tu ausencia me mata, lentamente y sin fin… es tu amor, mi amor"**

**Elizabeth Lara**

* * *

**Cap 12: Conexiones. Historia familiar.**

Aquella noche, habían cantado cumpleaños comido pastel de Vainilla en consideración hacia Toga y Kagome había sido introducida a sus primeras copas de Sake, su abuelito se había desplomado en la mesa para la cuarta ronda, mientras su madre tenía las mejillas un poco coloradas pero daba muestras de resistencia, cosa que Kagome no parecía compartir ya que después de la quinta o sexta copa, en realidad ya no estaba segura, había dejado a su madre y a Toga, y se había retirado dando tumbos hacia su habitación dejándose caer sobre la cama sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos se dormida incluso antes de que su cabeza tocara la almohada así que no sintió cuando le quitaron los zapatos y la cubrieron con la manta, ni sintió la mano posarse en su cabeza, como lo había echo durante todas las noches de su vida, en especial ese día que celebraban su cumpleaños; ella había caído en un sueño sosegado y esa noche solo por esa noche bajo los efectos del alcohol había soñado con Sesshomaru y le había permitido a sus deseos ocultos fluir, y lo había tocado, abrazado, acariciado y besado y este a su vez había respondido a ella de igual manera y un poco mas.

Al día siguiente Kagome despertó con un ligero dolor de cabeza y sensación de vertigo, mientras su abuelo se veía como si le hubieran pasado un camión por encima, después de desayunar Kagome había recibido sus regalos: Sota le había regalado un nuevo libro de Reiki que acababa de salir al mercado y sabia que estaba esperando, su madre varios vestido de corte medieval y un manual de hierbas medicinales y como usarlas, su abuelo le había dado otra pata de Kappa disecada, que automáticamente le había tirado a Buyo y una caja de madera muy antigua labrada a mano con pergaminos sagrados, los mismos que habían reaccionado a ella años atrás que a diferencia de los otros "completamente inútiles" podían colmarse con poder espiritual; y finalmente Toga le había entregado un Irotomesode formal de varias capas, con los colores de su clan y una media luna azul oscura sobre el hombro izquierdo, el Kimono era de seda bordado, una belleza y una obra de arte en si mismo, lo había complementando palillos de coral para el cabello, pendientes dijes y todo lo necesario para usar aquella belleza; ella se preguntaba ¿De donde había sacado para hacerle tal regalo?, decidiendo que como Youkai tal vez tenía algo guardado en algún sitio, luego se pregunto ¿Donde iba a usar algo así?, agradeció sus regalos de corazón y un par de horas después se fue al templo a meditar e iniciar su rutina.

— ¡Muéstranos que puedes hacer cariño! — Dijo Toga sentado junto a su madre su hermano y su abuelo dentro del templo. Mirando a la mujer de su hijo con orgullo.

— ¡Bien!—dijo ella con seguridad, Kagome simplemente tocó un pergamino que se elevo y lo dirigió hacia ellos, pero luego de un comentario de Sota sobre un ataque de uno juegos, los convoco a todos haciéndolos girar alrededor de ella como un desordenado tornado, impresionando a su abuelo sobremanera, luego los envió a guardarse regresándolos a la caja, hizo shikigamis haciendo replicas exactas de cada uno de ellos y manejándolas a placer, Toga rugió de la risa viendo a su clon bailar "la macarena" junto a los otros, tuvo una pequeña pelea con Toga que había echado mano a su técnica de bushido, ayudándola a mejorar bastante relevando al agradecido abuelo, creó un arco y flechas de pura energía espiritual ,coloco varias Kakais a la vez y les mostró todo un repertorio de habilidades que tres años atrás ni había soñado con tener.

— ¡Bueno muchacha, te he enseñado todo lo que me enseñaron a mi, desde ahora: "Tu" eres la sacerdotisa de este templo!— Dijo su abuelo sonriendo orgulloso entre lagrimas— ¡Recuerda escribir en tu bitácora que "yo" te entrene, para que las generaciones futuras sepan que al final no fui tan inútil como monje!— Agrego su abuelo con lagrimas en los ojos partiéndole el corazón.

—¡Tu eres el mejor que he conocido, y he conocido muchos en el pasado, ¿Por qué crees que te elegí a ti para ser mi maestro abuelito?, por supuesto que te vamos a poner con foto y **todo** en la historia familiar de este templo!— Dijo Kagome corriendo con el corazón comprimido, a abrazarlo consoladora, aceptando su posición sin discusión, si sobrevivía la batalla contra Naraku, ella volvería y tomaría las riendas del templo, aun podía hacer algunos cursos, pero su camino se había decidido cuando había caído en el pozo.

— ¡Bien muchacha siéntate, es momento de explicarte acunas cosas! — Dijo su abuelo dejando de lado las emociones, y con tajante seriedad asustándola.—¡Primero quiero que escuches muy bien!... — dijo su abuelo respirando profundamente y soltando el aire lentamente, como alguien que esta a punto de confesar algo doloroso, Kagome pensó que él se veía mas viejo que nunca en ese momento. — ¡Tu no has sido el único miembro de esta, familia que a caído en ese pozo y viajado en el!—dijo su abuelo finalmente, el silencio en la habitación podía palparse con las manos, Kagome sintió que toda la sangre se drenaba de su rostro al punto de marearla dejándola con una película de sudor frió en el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿quien?.. — Barbotó Kagome automáticamente sorprendida demasiado sorprendida para formar algún pensamiento coherente.

— ¡Escúchame hija, te hemos ocultado **cosas** lo siento, por que no podíamos decirlas sin cambiar el pasado, hoy te explicare una de esas cosas!—Dijo su madre mirándola con un brillo de culpa en los ojos, mientras su hermano los miraba genuinamente sorprendidos a todos obviamente el también como ella desconocía lo que estaban por decirle. — ¡Tu sabes que yo tenía una hermana, tu tía, de la que no hablamos, mi hermana gemela, tu tía Midoriko, **"****Esa****"** _**Midoriko!**_—dijo su madre finalmente, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y un claro dolor interno reflejado en ellos.

— ¡La sacerdotisa Midoriko… la que creo la perla de Shikon!-Balbuceó Kagome estupefacta mirando a su madre, mientras finalmente su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad formando conexiones en la historia. — ¡Por eso nadie sabía de donde había salido Midoriko, nadie conocía a su familia, nadie sabía nada de ella, por que ella no era de ese tiempo!...—razono en voz alta Kagome dándole vueltas la cabeza de tanta información. — ¿Pero por qué no regreso aquí, por que?

— ¡Escucha… yo estaba embarazada de ti cuando sucedió, los médicos habían confirmado que eras una niña, cuando ella fue a la caseta del pozo conmigo, quería decirme algo y cayó en el pozo, yo sentí el pozo cerrarse una vez que… -su madre se corto ahogada con lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas. — ¡Tal vez ella no pudo regresar, después papá llegó a la conclusión de que era **ella** la creadora de la perla!—murmuro su madre apenada, limpiándose las lagrimas.

— ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dicen?... ¿Por que? — Pregunto Kagome dolida con ellos por haberle ocultado algo así.

— ¡Porque ahora estas preparada para entender amor, la perla esta conectada a **Ti**, por "algo" mas que haber nacido dentro de tu cuerpo, por algo mucho mas que eso, en la sangre, hueso y carne la perla no te rechazaría a ti!—explicó su madre con una mascara de seriedad que ella nunca le había conocido.

— ¡Pero es por que soy la reencarnación de Kikyo! —Dijo Kagome confundida, esa siempre había sido la explicación "lógica" que había recibido desde que llegara al Shengoku.

— ¡Amor, tu no eres la reencarnación de **nadie**, eres un alma **única**, una que se a esperado en nuestra familia por milenios Kagome, tu inicial parecido con Kikyo solo se debió, a que en el momento que la perla pasó a sus manos y ella murió por causa de ella, su alma se aferro a la perla cuando se empeño en llevarla al otro mundo y cuando la perla renació en tu cuerpo, también vino con ella el alma de Kikyo aun empeñada en mantenerla lejos de su mundo!, ¿Puedes mirarte ahora y decir que te pareces en lo mas mínimo a ella?—Dijo su madre apasionadamente, Kagome tenía que admitir que todo aquello la sorprendía e igual admitía internamente, que nadie podía decir ahora que ella se parecía a Kikyo. Pero ella siempre había pensado que era por que a diferencia de Kikyo, ella seguía envejeciendo.

— ¡Pero… pero!... — Balbuceó Kagome ante la revelación de su madre la cual no podía refutar.

— ¡Escucha cariño, la perla fue echa por **mi** hermana gemela **tu** tía, ambas compartimos la sangre, la carne y el vientre de nuestra madre; La perla volvió a este mundo en **tu** cuerpo, pero la perla "**ansiaba**" regresar al pasado, donde podría tentar y destruir, y creó la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo!— Explicó su madre con sinceridad. — ¡La perla no concederá el deseo de **nadie** Kagome, no realmente, ella **siempre** buscara la forma de **torcer** el deseo que se le pida!, ¡Solo **tu** Kagome, eres la **única** a la que la perla no puede corromper o tentar por que eres la **única** a la que obedecerá real y **completamente**, el deseo que pidas será el que obedecerá, un deseo desinteresado y la perla desaparecerá para siempre! —Dijo su madre haciéndole recordar a Onigumo y su ambición.

— ¡Un deseo desinteresado, un deseo que no sea de ninguna ganancia personal de ninguna clase… el deseo correcto!—comprendió Kagome — ¡Entonces si yo pido el deseo "correcto" la perla me obedecerá por que estoy ligada a ella!... – repitió pensativa analizando las palabras de su madre a pesar de estar echa un mar de nervios.

— ¡Los pergaminos dicen que la sacerdotisa de la Shikon no tama es decir **"TU"** entrará en una batalla a **muerte** y pedirá el deseo correcto desvaneciendo para siempre a la perla, y liberando el alma de Midoriko que a estado luchando por siglos dentro de la perla!—Citó su abuelo recordándole a Kagome que estaban acompañadas por ellos, aunque en silencio seguían atentos a la discusión.

— ¡Yo no se cual es el deseo correcto!... –Murmuro Kagome presa del pánico mirando horrorizada a su familia. — ¡Yo no lo se! – agrego sin aliento sintiendo como la histeria le subía por la garganta y los pensamientos giraban al azar en su mente.

— ¡Lo sabrás en su momento cariño, todos confiamos en ti!... – dijo Su madre con absoluta convicción, mirando a Toga con la clara suplica de ayuda brillando en los ojos, necesitaban que su hija entendiera.

— ¿Sabes por que confían en ti Kagome?— Preguntó Toga en tono neutro, Kagome lo miro preocupada y negó sintiéndose incapaz de decir palabras, por temor a arrancar a chillar o a llorar de la impotencia. — ¡Por que tu eres una mujer muy especial!

— ¡Tu puedes lograr **lo que sea**!, ¿recuerdas?—Dijo su madre recordándole las palabras que le había dicho cuando le había entregado el medallón hacia ya tres años.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabemos donde esta escondido Naraku, aun faltan el fragmento de Kohaku-chan… no quiero quitarle la vida!— Gimió Kagome encontrando su voz finalmente frustrada, pensando en Sango y el dolor que eso le causaría, no quería ser ella quien destrozara a su amiga, no podía verse a si misma arrebatándole la vida a aquel niño que le recordaba tanto a su propio hermano cuando estaba mas pequeño. ***** ¡No lo haré! ***** pensó con fiereza, nadie podía obligarla, ni aun su misión la convertirían en una asesina deslamada.

— ¡Y no lo harás tu respetas la vida!, ¿Pero no podemos decir lo mismo de este Hanyo malvado no? — Dijo Toga con seguridad logrando que Kagome lo mirara horrorizada comprendiendo.

— ¡Él viaja con Sesshomaru! — Dijo empezando a tener una idea de lo que tenía que hacer— ¡Kikyo puso una luz dentro del fragmento de Kohaku, que le impide contaminarse y ser controlado por Naraku! — Explico ante las caras de sorpresa de su familia. — ¡Tengo que regresar!… ¡Y esta vez no regresare hasta que no acabe con esto! — decidió Kagome, su madre se estremeció ante el tono termínate, frío y determinado de Kagome, su hija se iba a la guerra.

— ¡Lo se cielo, lo sabemos! – Se obligo su madre con un deje de resignación, tragándose la natural angustia que toda madre sentía por sus hijos, su hija no necesitaba su angustia, necesitaba su apoyo e iba a dárselo aunque la matara.

— ¡Siento que te guardas mas cosas mama, y no voy a presionarte "por ahora", pero **si** regreso, **si** sobrevivo y regreso tendrás que contarme **"eso"** que te estas guardando!—dijo Kagome sonriéndole a pesar de la gravedad de lo que decía.

— ¡Sobrevivirás! – Aseguro su madre con una nota de convicción. Ella solo sonrió y todos vieron que ella no discutiría con ellos, ella no estaba segura de que sobreviviría.

— ¡Ahora tengo que preparar mis cosas regresó al Sengoku esta noche! — Dijo Kagome levantándose y saliendo del Templo con Sota pegado a sus talones sin mudar la expresión de perplejidad.

— ¿No deberías haberle explicado **todo** Sakura hija mía?—pregunto el anciano monje preocupado, mirando a la mujer con pena.

— ¡No papá, ella debe hacer esto sin saberlo, de todos modos el sello esta allí y alterarla mas, solo será peor cuando la batalla llegue hasta ella!— Explicó Sakura mirando fijamente el altar familiar. — ¡Oh hermana! — Gimió recordando a su alegre hermana y aquel fatídico día en que la había perdido, la ausencia de su aura y su mente había sido un doloroso, aun hoy ella se extendía inconscientemente, buscando la energía de su hermana, sin encontrarla

— ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara?... — Pregunto Toga, arrancando con seguridad a Sakura de su pena.

— ¡Ella se resistirá e incluso se lo negara al principio, pero terminara aceptando quien es! — Contestó Sakura segura, depuse de todo su hija había aceptado muchas cosas en su vida, ella no era de las que huían de la verdad si, se evadiría un poco, pero al final ella lo aceptaría como había aceptado su parte en esta historia de la perla de Shikon y actuado en consecuencia.

Kagome por otra parte no podía ni quería pensar, Sota había aceptado hacer sus compras por ella y se había marchado con su interminable lista, ella había armado su bolso con mas ropa que antes abriendo todos los cierres que controlaban el tamaño variable de su bolso expandiéndolo por completo, había metido todo lo que podría necesitar, los regalos de su familia con la sola excepción de regalo de Toga, que no tenia ninguna utilidad en la batalla que se acercaba, incluyó en su equipaje como capricho una cámara digital si vivía quería tener recuerdos de sus amigos. Kagome se había sentado en su escritorio y había dado buena cuenta del papel de su impresora escribiendo cartas hasta que la mano amenazo con a caérsela a pedazos y aun así no se detuvo hasta que termino la ultima, era una tontería lo sabia, pero igual el presentimiento que se había apostado sobre ella desde que su madre le hablara de Midoriko no la dejaba y la empujaba a escribir.

— ¿Estas bien Kagome?—Preguntó Toga horas después entrando a su habitación, con lo que parecían ser sus compras. — ¡Tu hermano fue a comprar algo para tu madre! — Explico.

— ¡Estoy… preocupada Toga, gracias!— Dijo Kagome mientras Toga dejaba las bolsas sobre su cama. Y ella empezaba a descargarlas dentro de su bolso.

— ¡Llévalo! — Dijo Toga señalando el cuchillo que el le había dado siglos atrás.

— ¡Si tus hijos lo ven sabrán que **algo** raro pasa, no esta bien Toga! — Dijo Kagome con determinación, a demás no quería dañar o perder lo que sería el legado de Toga, ella había decidido dárselo nuevamente; Toga asintió comprendido que ella tenia razón.

— ¡Toda una guerrera, serás la princesa guerrera! — Dijo Toga mirándola desde los pies calzados en botas de cuero negro hasta la pantorrilla, hasta el suéter cuello vuelto negro arremangado que usaba.

— ¡Esa sería **Xena** y no soy **TAN** guerrera y **menos** una princesa! — Bufó Kagome limpiándose las manos de su jean azul, Toga sonrió pero no comento nada más, sabía que la joven se alteraría si le dijera, que tenia razón que era la "soberana" de las tierras del Oeste. — ¡Tengo miedo Toga, miedo de fallar, miedo de morir, miedo de nunca volver a verlos a todos!— Admitió Kagome finalmente.

— ¡Todos incluso "yo" hemos tenemos miedo cuando la batalla se aproxima, tu lo harás bien! — Aseguró Toga, recordando la primera vez que la había visto, allí pálida y con aire perdido, confundiéndolo con su hijo mayor, luego picando díscolamente a un Youkai que quería matarla y finalmente erguida orgullosa frente a aquel demonio mas grande que ella por mucho, atacándolo y derrotándolo, ella le había impresionado entonces, ver como había evolucionado hasta ese día, había sido un privilegio, un honor que no se arrepentía de haber presenciado.

Aquel día tuvieron una cena temprana, todos estaban en casa para despedirse de Kagome, Sota incluso había rechazado salir con sus amigos para estar con ella, Kagome lo agradeció internamente, ella quería llevarse sus recuerdos hasta que regresara si no, a la otra vida, su madre le entrego una bolsa de cuero llena de cuarzos y piedras semi-preciosas que había encargado a Kurenai-san, ella la había abrazado con fuerza; y luego su abuelo con los ojos llorosos, su hermano con un gesto de seria comprensión; y finalmente a Toga luego ella se había montado en el borde del pozo y sin perderlos de vista ni un momento queriendo llevar sus imágenes con ella, había saltado dentro, la luz la envolvió y llegó al pasado lista para acabar con aquella historia, que había arruinado tantas vidas. Se colgó de las lianas, pero el peso de su bolso era mayor que de costumbre no la dejaba avanzar con facilidad.

— ¡Mier… colessss esto pesa!—Gimoteo empujándose con fuerza, hasta llegar al borde del pozo, cuando vio que ella simplemente no podría quitárselo para salir se encogió de hombros mentalmente y siguió, respirando pesadamente hasta que logró salir por completo, la energía del árbol sagrado la toco de inmediato saludándola —¡Bien… Aquí estamos! — Se dijo avanzando hacia la aldea de Kaede, ella tenía que encontrar la manera de unir el grupo de Sesshomaru al suyo, no había otra manera, Naraku querría el fragmento de Kohau eso era seguro y si habían mas personas juntas habría mas posibilidades de impedir que el malvado Hannyo lo tomara quitándole la vida, el problema era como convencer a "Sesshomaru" de unirse a ellos; y si ella podría controlarse y no ponerse en ridículo o llegar a alguna estupida situación que la hiciera perder la cabeza "literalmente" hablando, ella no debía olvidar que Sesshomaru era la reina roja de corazones, y ella ciertamente no quería estar en la posición de perder su cabeza bajo ningún concepto.

— ¡Fhee regresaste antes! –Gruño Inuyasha apareciendo de la nada junto a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Deberías estar contento Inuyasha! – Dijo Kagome con sorna — ¿No eras tu el que te estabas quejando? –Agrego sarcásticamente.

— ¡No solo…

—¿Ha vuelto Kikyo?—Lo corto Kagome, no quería escuchar sus disculpas ahora mismo, habían cosas mas importantes que eso.

— ¡No… aun no! — Contesto el Hanyo preocupado, preguntándose no por primera vez sobre el paradero y el estado de Kikyio "su" Kikyio.

— ¡Bien Inuyasha, vamos con los demás, tenemos que hablar! — Dijo Kagome avanzando por el camino con más rapidez, sorprendiéndose de su resistencia pues pensaba que el bolso terminaría partiéndole la espalda, sin embargo, parecía que su cuerpo colaborara con ella, aceptando el peso que llevaba.

— ¿Algo grave? — Preguntó Inuyasha de inmediato alarmado por la seriedad con l que había dicho esas palabras.

— ¡No Inuyasha… algo de lo que acabo de enterarme hoy en casa!...— Contestó Kagome ausentemente, Inuyasha la miró y decidió que ella no hablaría mas que eso, así que se hundió en sus propios pensamientos mientras caminaban en tranquila paz, cada uno perdido en sus preocupaciones. Minutos después llegaron a casa de la anciana Kaede, donde estaban todos reunidos a excepción de Shippo que aun jugaba en el pueblo, Kagome vio muchas expresiones cruzar las caras de sus amigos conforme contaba las cosas que le habían develado su madre y su abuelo, todas habían pasado de la sorpresa pasmosa, a la horrorizada comprensión.

— ¡Entonces no eres la reencarnación de mi hermana!—Dijo finalmente Kaede después de abstraerse en un meditativo silencio que había preocupado a Kagome.

— ¡Pues no, mi madre dice que soy simplemente yo "**Kagome**"¡—Contesto con simpleza, preocupada por la seriedad de la anciana que marcaba cada una de las arrugas de su rostro con una tensión que hasta entonces no había vito en ella.

— ¡Si Naraku llega a comprender eso, entonces estarás en grave peligro muchacha! —Dijo finalmente Kaede con inquietante seriedad.

— ¿Cómo podría enterarse?, ¡Nadie sabe de la historia de Midoriko, de donde viene o su familia, así que no hay forma de que el lo sepa!— Dijo Kagome convencida.

— ¡Si en eso Lady. Kagome tiene razón Lady Kaede!—dijo el monje Miroku procesando aun la historia familiar de Kagome.

— ¡Hay una posibilidad de que lo sepa Excelencia!— Señaló Kadede silenciándolos a todos de golpe, Kagome sintió algo frío bajarle por la espalda y reconoció el miedo al instante. — ¡Kagome, tu madre afirmó que la perla nació en tu cuerpo y creó la "ocasión" para volver a esta época donde podía tentar a los demonios y crear caos y destrucción!—dijo la anciana mirando a Kagome fijamente.

— ¡Si Kaede sama ella dijo eso!— Confirmó Kagome escuchando atentamente lo que la anciana decía, algo le decía que expondría algo que tenia que tener en cuenta, como todo lo que le había aconsejado desde que llegara a aquella época.

— ¡Si la perla "quería" volver aquí... entonces cabe la posibilidad de que en algún momento el **espíritu** que representa la parte oscura de la joya se manifieste y se comunique con Naraku, si eso sucediera, entonces el podría saber sobre la conexión, entre la Joya y tu Kagome! — explico la anciana mirándola legítimamente preocupada.

— ¡Aun si eso ocurriera anciana Kaede, no puedo retroceder, ahora que el momento a llegado! — Explicó Kagome consiguiendo decir las palabras sin flaquear, aunque estaba aterrorizada, ella no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Salto Inuyasha mirándola preocupado y escéptico.

— ¡No volveré a mi casa hasta que esto acabe Inuyasha, el tiempo a llegado, según los pergaminos que mi abuelito tiene en el templo, el momento es ahora, tenemos que buscar a Kikyo y unirnos al grupo de Sesshomaru también y espero que entiendas esto Inuyasha "**mientras mas seamos mejor**".—explico Kagome mirando fijamente al hannyo.

— ¡Eso quiere decir, que Naraku ira por el fragmento de Kohaku!—murmuro Sango rota de dolor imaginando todas las pesadillas que había vivido desde que le arrebataran a su hermano.

— ¡Esa es la razón, por la que quiero encontrar a Sesshomaru y a Kikyo, si estamos todos con él, tal vez podamos evitar que Naraku tome a tu hermano Sango-chan!—Dijo Kagome incapaz de pensar en lo que sucedería si le fallaban a Sango.

— ¡Pero tu debes… — Salto Sango rota de dolor.

— ¡Es **mi** misión, y **yo** decidiré como terminarla, no tomare la vida de Kohaku ni siquiera para destruir la perla! — La cortó Kagome viendo los ojos de Sango llenarse de lágrimas.

— ¡Gracias!... — Susurró Sango con lagrimas corriéndole por los ojos, sabia que era egoísta sentir alivio cuando estaba en riego todos los años que habían luchado para destruir a Naraku y a la perla, pero ella no podía evitarlo, amaba a su hermano, Kagome hizo una oración silenciosa rogando por que todo saliera bien.

— ¡Unirnos a Sesshomaru!... ¿Como lo conseguimos?— Preguntó Miroku, sabia muy bien que el Lord Youkai, había estado manteniéndose deliberadamente lejos de ellos.

— ¡Pues... siguiéndolo y punto!—Dijo Kagome decidida, si el no aceptaba unir los grupos, se limitarían a seguirlo hasta que se hartara y los matara o hasta que aceptara y listo.

— ¡Yo no voy a seguir a Sessh… — Gruño Inuyasha infantilmente.

— ¡Inuyasha!... no es tiempo para **"orgullos"**, no es tiempo para **"rivalidades"** entre tu y tu hermano, no es momento para **"trivialidades"**, el futuro, no solo nuestro si no el de **TODO** el mundo, depende de esta ultima batalla, si fallamos todos, **TODOS** estamos muertos!, ¿Entiendes? —Corto Kagome en seco cualquier replica después de esas palabras, ella sabía que era cierto. – ¡Mañana salimos, con suerte conseguiremos a Kikyo en el camino, ella debe de presentir ya, que el final esta cerca y luego, a ubicar a tu hermano!— Dijo Kagome con un tono de voz que no aceptaba discusiones, allí estaba hablando la líder, la hembra alfa de aquella manada; la amiga la hermana, la confidente y la madre estaban guardadas. Sus amigos la miraron perplejos, pero notaron enseguida que ella realmente se había vuelto aun mas seria y que estaba preocupada. Todos empezaron entonces a ordenar sus pertenecías para el viaje incluso Inuyasha mascullando por lo bajo, pero obedeciendo de todas formas.

* * *

En otra parte…

Sesshomaru miraba sin ver realmente las estrellas, estaba molesto y tenía todo el derecho y razón para estarlo, después de haber logrado que su inútil espada se convirtiera en algo que pudiera usar como una verdadera arma, sucedía aquello, aquel maldito Totosai había dicho que su espada y la de Inuyasha originalmente había sido solo una y el la había separado por ordenes de su padre, después le había dicho que cuando su espada logaran controlar el "Meidou Zangetsuha" el único ataque de su espada, se uniría nuevamente a la de su hermano como su padre había planeado y el nuevamente se quedaría sin un arma, después de haber luchado con aquel miserable Shishinki y haber perdido la vida de Rin a cambio de el ataque final, aquello le molestaba aun mas, ni siquiera cuando le habían dejado a el aquella inútil espada se había sentido tan furioso, pero debía admitir que se debía a la perdida momentánea de la vida de Rin, y hora estaba Byakuya y el fragmento de espejo que le había entregado y había esparcido sobre Tensaiga, ¿acaso Naraku pensaba que no podía ver sus intenciones?, el pondría a prueba al Hannyo y si era digno, entonces se sometería a los deseos de su padre, otra vez, decidió.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama!—Dijo la voz del chico que ahora les acompañaba, después de ayudar a la Sacerdotisa muerta, el chico le había seguido y si no fuera por su fiera protección de Rin, y que él era la forma mas segura de llegar a Naraku, lo habría dejado en el camino. — ¡Algo a pasado, algo a cambiado, de repente el fragmento en mi espalda a vibrado con energía!— Explicó el joven mirando al Youkai, este no digno su presencia con una mirada, pero él ya se había acostumbrado a eso.

— ¡Veo!…— Contesto Sesshomaru secamente ignorando al joven por completo; Su Youki se había disparado y su bestia rugía rabiosa por liberarse, el olor del ambiente había cambiado sutilmente llevando a él un aroma conocido, _**"lluvia y miel"**_su compañera había regresado. – ¡Jaken… coloca a Rin en Ah-uh… nos vamos!— Dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie, sabía que debía alejarse, pero simplemente no podía estar lejos de ella, mientras estuviera en el Sengoku, había demostrado desde que la había marcado, que era imposible saberla allí sin ir tras ella.

— ¡Hai amo bonito… hey tu niño muévete!— Gruño el Kappa señalando a Rin que dormía sobre la hierba del prado, su amo había percibido algo mas, decidió, por que de lo contrario no habría echo caso del niño humano..

De vuelta a la aldea

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, las constelaciones se extendían a todas direcciones a sus anchas, sin alterarse en lo mas mínimo por los acontecimientos en la vida de los pobres mortales, Kagome suspiro se sentía extraña, algo estaba fallando, algo no estaba bien con ella y no podía determinar que era lo que le "**faltaba**" por que así se sentía, como si algo esencial le faltara para poder estar bien, algo importante.

— ¡Estas preocupada! — Dijo Sango sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras se sentaba junto a ella. — ¡Deberías de dormir también!-Agrego Sango mirando las estrellas también.

— ¡Si, estoy preocupada Sango!—Gimió Kagome evitando decir que realmente no podía dormir aun, que se sentía inquieta, que quería correr y alcanzar… alcanzar ¿que?.. No lo sabia, "algo".

— ¡Todo va a salir bien!— Dijo Sango. — ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte, e incluso nosotros hemos mejorado!— Agregó sonriendo tristemente el cielo como ella.

— ¡Si… somos fuertes!— Dijo Kagome sintiendo como su aura se extendía buscando, siempre buscando sin descansar, tanto en su época como en el Sengoku, buscando pero… ¿Buscando que?, a Naraku?... a Kikyo?... no lo sabia, era frustrante. — ¡Vamos, tomemos un té y tratemos de dormir! –Decidió Kagome levantándose con Sango y entrando a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, nostálgica y deprimida sin entender la razón de que se sintiera así. Era como si fuera de tener el alma rota, también su corazón estuviera partido en muchos pedazos, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin razón o si no quería reír como loca, no lo entendía y la frustraba hasta los cielos.

_**Owarii.**_


	13. En busca de aliados El secuestro

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"**Toma mi mano ahora y corramos contra el mundo, yo tomare la yuta e ira a donde quieras, dime que aun recuerdas nuestro primer invierno bajo la lluvia, cuando éramos jóvenes, cuando éramos jóvenes, dime cariño mío que me queda de tu ausencia?... dime cariño mió que te quedara de mi?... cuando con el pasar de los años, cuando el pasar del invierto traiga la ausencia de mi recuerdo a atormentarte a ti… para atormentarme a mi…"**

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 13: En busca de aliados. El secuestro.**

A la mañana siguiente, partieron a penas amaneció con las bendiciones y buenos deseos de Kaede, Shippo dormitaba sobre Kirara que caminaba en medio del grupo, Inuyasha al frente, luego Kagome y de ultimo justo detrás de Sango, Miroku iba cerrando la comitiva, todos iban en un inusual y pensativo silencio, Miroku miraba constantemente su mano maldita, donde sabía su Kazzana estaba cerca de abrirse y matarlo, Sango pensaba en su hermanito y todo lo que había pasado con su aldea, Kagome pensando en sus amigos y en la perla que había arruinado sus vidas, e Inuyasha en Kikyo en el pasado, en lo que pudo haber sido, lo injusto de su muerte y la preocupación por desconocer su paradero. Avanzaron hasta que se detuvieron a comer algo en el almuerzo y volvieron a retomar el camino, el grupo en otras ocasiones animado en conversaciones de algún tipo, iba ahora en silencio, aquella era la ultima batalla, ellos lo sabían; sabían que podían ganar o ir directo a sus muertes, sin embargo pasara lo que pasara, ninguno de ellos huiría, para ninguno de ellos había otra forma mas que esta, destruirían al ser que tanto daño les había causado a ellos y a otros que no conocían.

— ¡Mejor acampemos aquí… estamos agotados! — Dijo finalmente Kagome, habían estado caminando rumbo al Oeste durante todo el día y ahora estaba cayendo la noche y estaba fatigada, dejo caer su bolso con un movimiento de hombros, Shippo había estado caminando buena parte del día al igual que Kirara.

— ¡Yo puedo Seguir! — Dijo Inuyasha presuntuoso, irritando a sus compañeros, que le dedicaron oscuras miradas de reproche.

— ¡Tu eres un hannyo, podrías caminar hasta caerte a pedazos y no te cansarías! – gruño Kagome lanzándole una mirada helada, en la que podía leerse fácilmente **"Di-otra-palabra-mas-y-te-siento-hasta-el-infierno" **tras lo cual Inuyasha trago compulsivamente y lo dejo estar.

— ¡Cierto amigo mió, además nosotros debemos descansar, no podemos agotarnos hasta la extenuación, si Naraku nos consigue cansados entonces no será muy difícil vencernos! – Dijo Miroku en tono conciliador pero genuinamente agradecido de la decisión de Kagome.

— ¡Cierto, su excelencia tiene razón!— Estuvo de acuerdo Sango sentándose agotada junto a Shippo.

— ¡Pero ya que tienes tanta energía, has una fogata Inuyasha¡ —Dijo Kagome mirándolo escépticamente, todos tenían que cansarse alguna vez y el era parte humano ¿no?

— ¡Fhee claro que tengo energía mu… Kagome!— Se corrigió a tiempo Inuyasha viendo la mirada de Kagome aguzarse sospechosa hacia él.

— ¡Voy a darme un baño!, ¿Vienes Sango? — Pregunto Kagome sacando sus cosas de la mochila.

— ¡No aun no, tengo que limpiar mis armas, no se me ocurrió que vendrías antes y deben de estar listas para la batalla!—Dijo Sango resignada a bañarse sola.

— ¡Bien, Shippo te bañas con Sango entonces ok?—Dijo Kagome lanzándole una mirada suspicaz al monje que se veía sinceramente destrozado.

-¡Si mama!—Contesto Shippo con una chupeta en la boca mientras Sango le daba una sonora cachetada a Miroku.

— ¡Bien nos vemos al rato!—Se despidió Kagome sintiendo un tirón conocido. — ¡Inuyasha, Kikyo esta cerca, búscala! ¿Si? — agregó antes de perderse entre los árboles, sin ver a Inuyasha olfatear y desaparecer prácticamente en el aire.

Kagome camino hasta el río que había visto, el agua estaría fría, pero ella necesitaba realmente darse un baño, no se soportaba a si misma y tenía calor por la caminata, de repente sintió una ligera puntada de alivio estraña y a la vez familiar, que creció y se extendió, se quedo perpleja por un segundo, no tenia ni idea de donde había salido **"ese"** alivio pero allí estaba; se encogió de hombros y dejó caer sus cosas sobre una roca plana cerca de la orilla del río y se apuro a arrancarse, prácticamente la ropa sudada antes de lanzarse de cabeza dentro del agua y perderse en su rutina de baño olvidándose del mundo, sintió el Youki de Sesshomaru bastante contraído acercarse al área, bajó la kekkai que había levantado automáticamente a penas se habían detenido y se alegro de no tener que rastrearlo por toda la era feudal. Después de lo que fue casi una hora Kagome salió del río helada y arrugada pero feliz y limpia, se secó y se puso uno de los vestidos que su madre le había dado el este era tipo túnica azul rey, cuello redondo, mangas largas y anchas, cintura alta que caía vaporosamente hasta sus tobillos, era una prenda fresca y cómoda, exprimió el exceso de agua de sus largos cabellos con una toalla y siguió secándose con otra hasta dejarlo lo mas seco posible con ese método, preparándose mentalmente para el impacto que siempre causaba en ella la presencia de Sesshomaru, pues obviamente lo vería, si él no venía a su campamento entonces ellos tendrían que ir al de él, fuera como fuera lo vería y no quería ponerse a si misma en una situación incomoda, recogió sus cosas y regresó al claro donde estaban sus amigos para encontrar allí a Sesshomaru y su grupo llegando al mismo tiempo que ella, Kagome contuvo la reparación mientras lo su mirada de deslizaba de los pies a la cabeza del lord sin poder evitarlo, sentío como algo caliente como el fuego la envolvía a tal punto que a ella no le habría extrañado que su cuerpo estallara en llamas allí mismo, la energía se retiro levemente sin soltarla por completo, Kagome se pregunto no por primera vez ¿Que estaba pasando?; sintió su propia energía correr hacia el grupo de recién llegados y tratar de rodear a Sesshomaru, bajó el rostro avergonzada luchando con todas sus fuerzas por retraerla dentro de si y evitar irritar al lord Youkai.

— ¡Buenas noches Kikyo, Sesshomaru, chicos!—Saludo Kagome dedicándole una levísima mirada al Youkai y sonriéndoles a los niños.

— ¡Kagome-sama ya a regresado!—Celebró Rin corriendo hacia ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo de oso, mientras Sango hacia lo propio con Kohaku.

— ¡Si cariño aquí estoy!—Bromeo Kagome encantada con el entusiasmo de la joven.

— ¡Es bueno que llegaras Kagome, las cosas se han puesto en movimiento!—Dijo Kikyio secamente, analizando la información que Inuyasha le había dado con preocupación.

— ¡Lo se…!—comento Kagome pensativa, mientras Rin se iba con Shippo a jugar y ella distraídamente había soltado sus cosas en el bolso y había empezado a peinar su larga cabellera fijando su mirada en sus pantuflas negras, preocupada por la inminente batalla.

— ¡Entonces es el momento!, ¿no?— Pregunto Kikyio sin mudar de expresión viendo a la mujer prácticamente brillar allí donde estaba peinándose frente a todos inocentemente; Kagome era una belleza mas que física, sabía que en Kagome había **algo** mas, pero por mas que había investigado **algo** parecido a ella, simplemente no lo había encontrado.

— ¡Rin... vamos!.— Dijo Sesshomaru dándose la vuelta listo para alearse de ella una vez mas, ella era una tentación demasiado grande para él, se dijo cuando logro arrancarse de su fascinada contemplación de su compañera, se había encontrado viendo compulsivamente, cada pasada del cepillo por sus largos cabellos, deseando apartar el ofensivo artefacto y ser él quien enterrara las garras entre aquella masa de seda negra azulada, quería enterrar su rostro en las suavidad de sus cabellos y aspirar aquel olor que lo enloquecía a él y a su bestia, quería tener en sus manos aquella piel suave, que solo había tocado en contadas ocasiones deseaba volver a probar la tentación de su sangre; se le hacía agua la boca solo de pensar en el dulce sabor de su sangre y su bestia no podía evitar marcarla con su youki cada vez que se encontraban, y la reclamarla aunque solo fue espiritualmente. Esta vez no era diferente, allí en el suelo sentada con aquella túnica que solo resaltaba el color de sus ojos y su nívea piel que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna con su marca en su cuerpo, llamándolo a él, y **solo** a él, si otro acudiera a ella, él simplemente lo mataría en el acto, sin embargo ella nunca sufriría por sus garras de nuevo, se lo había jurado aquella noche en la cueva en la que le había echo daño.

— ¡Espera Sesshomaru!— Lo detuvo Kagome agitada, soltando el cepillo de golpe y poniéndose de pie y mirándolo fijamente alarmada, el ambiente se hizo pesado, a penas ella dejó escapar sus palabras, Sesshomaru se detuvo abruptamente, por que no **tenía** otra opción, todo en él **ansiaba** hacer lo que ella quisiera, si tan solo lo pudiera quererle a él, un demonio frío y cruel, un monstruo el asesino perfecto que su nombre anunciaba. — ¡Por favor… no te vayas!—agregó acercándose a él con un poco de duda.

— ¡Si Sesshomaru, hay **algo** que _**Kagome**_ quiere pedirte!—Dijo Inuyasha en un tono extraño casi burlesco, confundiendo por completo a Kagome, pero irritándola demasiado rápido como para analizar con detenimiento a su amigo.

— ¡Inuyasha deja de meterte con tu hermano, te dije que esto es importante!— Dijo Kagome mirando a Inuyasha molesta, dejando su aura flamear amenazadoramente, prometiéndole al Hannyo una dura reprimenda si seguía empujando su suerte.

— ¡Fhee solo quiero ayudar!— Dijo Inuyasha sonriente por alguna que ella no entendía el parecía disfrutar mucho con aquello, era irritante y frustrante, parecía no entender la seriedad de la situación que estaban manejando.

— ¿Por que razón crees que puedes pedirle algo a éste Seshomaru? –Dijo Sesshomaru negándose rotundamente a ser **TAN** dócil, si él quería hacer lo que ella pidiera, pero no le daría gusto a su hermano menor a humillarlo… si, al final cumpliría lo que le pidiera después de todo, no tenía elección mas que complacerla.

— ¡Oh no, no me atrevería a creer eso jamás, no me mal entiendas, solo que creo, que sería mejor que todos nos uniéramos, el fin esta cerca Sesshomaru necesitamos **TU** ayuda! — Explicó Kagome solo logrando que el Youkai arqueara una ceja que parecía decirle: _**" Si?, y eso que diablos le importa a éste Sesshomaru mujer? Ve allá y muere, una humana menos mejor para éste Sesshomaru, humana insolente, como te atreves a creer que éste Sesshomaru va a gastar su divino tiempo y su poder en ayudarte a ti y a mi medio hermano?"**_ . Si, eso sería algo que él bien podría escupirle antes de volverse y desaparecer se dijo en su fuero interno.

— ¿Y por que querría este Sesshomaru ayudarlos?—Pregunto Sesshomaru confirmando lo que ella había pensado.

— ¡Fheeee!. ¡Deja de hacerte el duro Sesshomaru! — Soltó Inuyasha cómodamente junto a Kikyo engullendo gustoso una bolsa de galletas de perro.

— ¡Inuyasha!—Gruñó Kagome volviéndose y dándole la espalda a Seshomaru mientras su aura estallaba envolviéndolo completamente y mezclándose con su Youki, ella estaba furiosa. — ¡Si dices una palabra **MAS**… voy a sentaré de aquí, hasta el infinito y **MAS** allá!— Rugió Kagome hiriendo los sensibles oídos de los Youkai y el hannyo presente. — ¡Lo siento Seshomaru tienes razón, no tienes por que ayudarnos, pero si quieres luchar contra Naraku, entonces quédate cerca de nosotros y él vendrá a ti!.—Finalizo Kagome avergonzada y mortificada, sabía que le había echo daño con sus gritos, aunque él no lo demostraría jamás por supuesto este era Sesshomaru después de todo.

— ¡Este Sesshomaru tiene al chico!—Puntualizo Sesshomaru.

— ¡Si… Kohaku esta contigo, pero, hay algo que él querrá aun mas que el ultimo fragmento!... –Respondió Kagome mirándolo fijamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que la mordiera. — ¡El querrá a la única persona que la perla obedecerá completamente, la única cuyo deseo la perla no podrá variar, ni torcer, ni cambiar a su conveniencia!...— Murmuro volviéndose a mirar a los niños jugando alrededor de Ah-Un, Jaken los vigilaba de cerca, Kohaku hablaba con Sango quien estaba junto a Miroku inusualmente respetuoso.

— ¿Dónde esta esa persona? — Pregunto Sesshomaru mirando automáticamente hacia Kikyo, que los observaba junto a Inuyasha, que le dirigía una mirada cargada de seriedad por primera vez desde que llegó al campamento.

— ¡No me mire a mi Lord Sesshomaru! — Dijo la sacerdotisa muerta, descartándose a si misma.

— ¿Recuerdas hace tres años, cuando te dije que había nacido con la perla dentro de mi?... ¡bien!, ¡Yo soy esa persona Sesshomaru, la perla esta conectada a mi y yo a ella!—Dijó Kagome mirándolo con serenidad, serenidad que no existía dentro de si mismo en ese momento con él descubrimiento, su bestia rugía en negación luchando enloquecida contra sus restricciones; ordenándole enfurecido tomarla y ponerla en algún lugar lejos de allí, algún lugar seguro, donde nada ni nadie, muchos menos el vil Hannyo la tocara jamás.— ¡No te pido que salves mi vida de nuevo, no me atrevería a pedirte algo así, solo que nos ayudes a destruir a Naraku, si vivo o muero, es el destino quien tendrá la ultima palabra!...—Agregó Kagome con exasperante sinceridad. Él quería transformarse rugir y despedazar algo, o preferiblemente a Naraku, y ella lo miraba inocentemente con aquellos ojos Azules misteriosos, donde el se ahogaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de mirarse en ellos; esos ojos llenos de bondad, amor, pureza y allí estaba hablándole de su posible muerte y de la poca importancia que tenía. _Si solo ella supiera_, que si ella moría, si la muerte tocaba a su puerta, no habría nada ni nadie que pudiera calmara su bestia, él mataría y destruiría todo y a todos los que se pusieran en su camino, hasta que alguien lograra matarlo.

— ¡Creo que lo mejor, es que le digas **todo** lo que te dieron en tu casa también Kagome!—Sugirió Kikyio con una mirada extraña, si Kikyio no fuera _**Kikyio**_, Kagome juraría que estaba intentado acercarla a Sesshomaru deliberadamente, pero no podía ser, era _**Kikyio **_y el _**Sesshomaru**_, se dijo Kagome distraídamente.

— ¡Si… Pero no aquí, no frente a los niños!— Agregó rápidamente Inuyasha, extrañamente considerado lanzándole una mirada indescifrable a Sesshomaru, Kagome no pudo detenerse a analizar lo que pasaba y el aun mas extraño comportamiento de su amigo, por que lo próximo que supo era que estaba siendo secuestrada por Sesshomaru… **otra vez**.

Sesshomaru no era estúpido, había notado de inmediato la intención de la sacerdotisa muerta y su medio hermano, por una vez no pensó en que sus acciones asustarían a la joven mujer que sostenía contra él con su único brazo y su Mokomoko-sama alrededor de ambos uniéndolos irrevocablemente muestra clara del deseo de su bestia de unirse a ella. No, él no se había preocupado en lo mas mínimo por asustarla, ella le había echo conocer el miedo pero aquella noche, y le había dado a entender que el miedo tenía diferentes niveles, el había alcanzado los puntos mas altos con sus palabras. La miro de reojo mientras surcaba el cielo con ella, parecía estar tranquila y cómoda en su abrazo y decidió que ella partencia allí con él, pero no la obligaría, él no la obligaría "jamás" a aceptarlo se había jurado a si mismo no forzarla jamás.

— ¿Tienes por costumbre raptar sacerdotisas Sesshomaru? — Preguntó ella curiosa antes de poder contenerse, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a su armadura por inercia, Seshomaru la miró de reojo sin dignificar su pregunta con una respuesta, Kagome se encogió de hombros mentalmente y miró el paisaje desde su elevada posición, tratando de no pensar en el calor corporal que emanaba de Sesshomaru, y el olor salvaje, a bosque y madera que emanaba de él, haciendo que su estomago se tensara y su corazón aumentara a un ritmo frenético e imposible. ***** ¿**_**Y que esperabas? Que te dijera: ¡OH claro Kagome cariño, suelo robarme de vez en cuando alguna Sacerdotisa, tu sabes… solo para ver si alguna logra purificarme y al final bueno tengo varias opciones veras: Opción A: Me toca derretirla con mi veneno. Opción B: Despedazarla con mis garras y dejarla a los buitres o simplemente arráncales la cabeza y lanzarla lo mas lejos que mi "SUPER" fuerza la lleve claro esta!… Si claroooo, todo eso frente a un buen tazón de fideos instantáneos por supuesto; que idiota soy pedirle algo a él ja!...*****_ Pensaba frenéticamente tratando con desesperación de controlar sus reacciones irracionales ante la presencia del gélido Lord. _** ** ¡Ay Kagome niña tienes una seria fijación con las "cabezas cortadas" y este Youkai, sobre todo con "ÉSTE" Youkai!** **_se dijo en su fuero interno poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de notar que estaba tomando tierra.

Seshomaru por otra parte se había deleitado con el aroma de su mujer en su sensible olfato, su bestia estaba extasiada y muy excitada, el calor que ella despedía, sus cabellos húmedos mezclándose con los de él, el tacto de su suave piel cuando la empujo hacia su cuerpo y las suaves formas de ella amoldándose a su duro cuerpo, allí donde lo que la armadura permitía contacto; Tomaron tierra y él la retuvo un poco mas de lo esperado en su abrazo maldiciendo la hora en que dejó a su hermano cortarle el brazo izquierdo, abría querido estrecharla completamente contra él, hasta que su cuerpo memorizara la suave silueta de ella.

— ¡Aquí no nos molestaran, explica lo que dijo la Sacerdotisa muerta! - Ordenó Sesshomaru autoritariamente incapaz de pedir, él no era un ser de pedir, él exigía, él tomaba y ordenaba como era su derecho siendo él quien era, ¿quien podía negarle algo?

— ¡"Kikyio" Sesshomaru, ella tiene un nombre, el echo de que su cuerpo este muerto, no quiere decir que **no** sea una persona! — Dijo Kagome con tranquilidad sentándose en las raíces de un enorme árbol del que podía sentir, una energía similar a la del árbol sagrado del templo de su familia, Sesshomaru la miro sentarse tranquila bajo aquel árbol justo en el mismo punto donde él mismo solía descansar, cuando estaba harto de Jaken y de la interminable energía de Rin.

— ¡Esta muerta! — Puntualizo él lacónicamente, no entendía por que ella se molestaba en darle personalidad a una mujer muerta que caminaba por el mundo de los vivos en un cuerpo echo de barro y cenizas.

— ¡Vaya ya veo!..., ¡así que cuando yo muera Inuyasha seguramente me llamara "muerta" y no "Kagome"… -reflexiono Kagome irritada. — ¿Puedes sentarte?, ¡Tu eres muy alto y me duele el cuello de tanto estirarlo para verte a la cara! — Explicó Kagome escondiendo sus pies desnudos bajo la falda, pues había perdido sus queridas pantuflas cuando Sesshomaru la había secuestrado.

— ¿No me temes entonces... no temes que éste Sesshomaru te mate? — Preguntó Sesshomaru perplejo. — ¡Tu has visto estas garras con sangre y sabes que éste, es un monstruo aun así, no puedo oler temor en ti!… ¿por que?- Preguntó Sesshomaru acercando sus garras hacia la cara de Kagome, mientras su bestia la miraba esperanzado.

— ¡Sesshomaru, ya tuviste una oportunidad muy buena de acabar conmigo y **elegiste** salvar mi vida, no creo que hayas echo eso, solo para matarme ahora por una tontería como sentarte y hablar conmigo!— Dijo Kagome dulcemente viéndolo sentarse finalmente justo frente a ella — ¡Y de eso de "monstruo"… si lo dices por tu forma básica, es tonto que pienses así de ti mismo, hay humanos que son monstruos reales, que hacen daño a conciencia, que matan, violan y destruyen todo a su paso, todo por codicia, el cochino dinero… en mi era, el dinero es el Dios y el demonio que nos gobierna a "todos", incluso a mi… sin dinero no hay comida, seguridad, ni casa, ni educación, ni hay nada, yo creo que el verdadero monstruo aquí es el dinero, saca lo peor de la gente, viven, mueren, traicionan y matan por él! –argumentó Kagome apasionadamente evitando cuidadosamente mirar al Youkai a los ojos, ya era bastante malo que su corazón estuviera haciendo esfuerzos monumentales por salirle por su boca sería peor si se lo quedaba mirando embobada o peor, se abofeteo mentalmente con fuerza un par de veces y arrancó la mirada de él, se le había quedado viendo sin notarlo, hasta que cayó en cuenta para su horror que estaba mirando sus ojos dorados fijamente y él por su parte le devolvía la mirada, apartó la suya bruscamente y miró por el claro, esperando encontrar algo con que distraer su atención.

— ¡Dime entonces!… — Pidió relajando su tono de voz solo un poco, la bestia dentro de él saltaba de alegría, ella no le temía tanto como él siempre había creído, pero si había un poco de cautela, estaba allí presente en su postura, ella era cuidadosa con él, no lo miraba y cuando lo hacia apartaba sus ojos de él y eso le irritaba enormemente, él deseaba que ella lo mirara solo a él, y poder verla a gusto a su vez.

— ¡Bien Sesshomaru… — Dijo Kagome, cerro los ojos, uniendo la manos en una silenciosa oración a los dioses pidiendo que ablandaran el corazón del Youkai, si lo tenía y decidiera acompañarlos y unir su fuerza a la de ellos, sondeo con su aura el área en la que estaban, sintió el bosque, los animales y Youkai de bajo nivel en el y por precaución coloco una Kekkai alrededor de ellos, impenetrable nadie los vería, escucharía o percibiría su aura o poder allí dentro. — ¡Ayer en la mañana, mi madre finalmente me explico unas cosas sobre nuestra familia que mi hermano menor y yo desconocíamos, veras en el templo familiar siempre a estado desde que puedo recordar una tablilla mortuoria en blanco, sin mas señales que una estrella de cuatro puntas y una "M"

— ¡Eso tiene relevancia por que… — Dijo Sesshomaru interrumpiéndola, ella estaba siendo muy vaga y su nerviosismo estaba afectándolo, su bestia estaba agitada, algo no estaba bien.

— ¡Estoy tratando de que entiendas **todo**, para que puedas ver toda la imagen completa y no solo una parte, tengo que decirte esto también para que no quede ningún cabo suelto, no me pongas mas nerviosa o voy a estar dando vueltas toda la noche! — Soltó Kagome demasiado tensa para preocuparle insultarlo, no era fácil aceptar el papel que le había tocado, ella siempre supo que la batalla no se terminaría sin ella, pero nunca ni en sus mas remotas pesadillas imagino que ella sería de echo la clave para acabar con aquella historia de la perla, menos que era pariente de sangre de su creadora Midoriko; aun recordaba como había pensado en ella cuando había empezado su entrenamiento preguntándose si también Midoriko había equilibrado, mente, cuerpo, alma y corazón y si había perdido el control creando así la perla y acabando efectivamente con su propia vida, nunca lo sabrían, sintió una profunda tristeza por aquella mujer que no había conocido, pero que su madre amaba profundamente al igual que su abuelo, ella había visto el sufrimiento real en sus ojos.

— ¡Continua! — Concedió comprendiendo que era algo difícil para ella, lo que tenia que decirle, su bestia le bufo molesto por que una vez mas había echo enfadar a su compañera con sus maneras imperiosas.

— ¡Lo siento, es que aun yo misma estoy asimilándolo! — Explicó avergonzada por su reacción exagerada, entre los nervios y su lucha interna con su propio reiki que insistía en abrazar a Lord junto a ella, estaba exasperada y muy sensible, lo cual era una mala mezcla pues su temperamento estaba a flor de piel. — ¡Mi madre y mi abuelito, me dijeron que yo no había sido la primera persona de la familia, que había viajado en el tiempo a través del pozo devora huesos, veras, mi madre tenía una hermana, una hermana _gemela_ para ser exactos, ella dijo que el día que con la tecnología en mi época, los doc… errr.. "_sanadores_" le habían dicho a mi madre que estaba embarazada de una niña es decir "yo", ella la llevó a la caseta del pozo con la intención de decirle algo, pero nunca logró decirle nada, pues cayó por el pozo y desapareció para siempre; mamá dice que ella sintió el pozo morir tras la partida de su hermana, Sesshomaru, Lady Midoriko era la hermana de mi madre. — Barboto Kagome con rapidez percibiendo que el Lord Youkai se impacientaba, este a su vez la miró arqueando una elegante ceja.

— ¡Veo… eso explica por que ninguno de nosotros pudo saber nada de ella o su casa! — Comentó Sesshomaru, entendiendo finalmente la incógnita que había tenido durante años, él mismo había buscado información sobre la mujer sagrada y había fallado miserablemente para su eterna frustración, era bueno saber que no se debía a algún descuido suyo; lo único que había conseguido había sido su aparición momentánea en una aldea cerca de Edo y luego sus viajes a través de Nipón hasta establecerse en la aldea de los Taijiyas donde finalmente había muerto combatiendo creando la perla maldita.

— ¿Ustedes?, ¿Quienes son esos "**ustedes**" y por que querían saber de donde venía? — Pregunto Kagome desconcertada y sorprendida, ella no esperaba ningún comentario de Sesshomaru sin embargo lo obtuvo sin pedirlo.

— ¡Los señores cardinales vinieron a éste Sesshomaru alarmados por el poder que la mujer sagrada poseía, la veían como una amenaza aun cuando ella nunca atacó a alguna de nuestras tierras… como estaba en los dominios de éste Sesshomaru, era mi deber augurarme que no era una amenaza real, así que investigue, pero no encontré nada de su casa o su clan! — Dijo dando internamente gracias a que en su momento se contuvo de matar a la mujer, pues habría sido su condena final, tener que confesarle a su compañera que él tenía sangre de su clan en sus garras, ** _Una maldición en si misma_ ** confirmo su bestia aliviada.

— ¡Oh!... — exclamo Kagome comprendiendo, debió haber imaginado que los señores cardinales verían a Midoriko como una amenaza, era una lastima saber que él no sabía mas que su familia, sobre la vida de su tía, se dijo, y de golpe cayo en cuenta de algo "**él**" estaba contestando "**sus**" preguntas, ahora "**eso**" era extraño. En fin dijo en su fuero interno, encogiéndose de hombros y dando gracias a los Dioses por ello, no iba a quejarse. — ¿Y yo?, ¿Me ven ustedes como una amenaza para los Youkai?, ¡Después de todo, incluso mi abuelo a dicho que o he superado con creces los poderes que mi tía tuvo en su momento! — preguntó cuando la idea cayó sobre ella como jarro de agua helada, no quería destruir a Naraku para descubrir que tenía una cola de Youkai haciendo línea para matarla.

— ¡No, ya saben lo que sucedería si te atacan, no quieren correr el riesgo de que se repita la historia! — contestó sin atreverse a decirle que él personalmente había visitado a cada lord cardinal y les había explicado con exactitud, usado toda su experiencia en diplomacia, para que no sornara como una declaración de guerra, lo que sucedería si alguno de ellos o sus lacayos tocaba un solo cabello de su cabeza, no les había dicho que ella era su pareja por supuesto, pues esto habría dado pie para que intentaran matarla con mas insistencia; solo les aseguró que ella era la _**única**_ que podía destruir a la perla, claro que entonces no sabía lo correcto que estaba con su teoría, entonces no sabía que posiblemente ella sería también la única capaz de destruir a Naraku; los tres señores aceptaron su palabra sin chistar mas aun sabiendo que él personalmente vigilaba al grupo de cerca. No, no se lo diría se dijo.

— ¡Hnn ok, el punto es! — dijo volviendo al tema. — Que según mi madre y mi abuelo, la perla esta ligada a mi, pues siendo hija de la gemela de Midoriko-sama hay una lazo irrompible entre la perla y yo, ellos dicen, que la perla no puede negarse a obedecer mi deseo, que allá donde modificaría el deseo de **otro** a conveniencia, no podía hacer eso **conmigo**, ya que soy yo y solo yo, la verdadera guardiana de la joya, y la única que puede destruirla realmente, lo cual esta bien para mi, pues quiero destruir esa maldita cosa de una buena vez. — Explico finalmente

— ¡Entonces el Hannyo quiere matarte! — Dijo Sesshomaru sintiendo a su bestia estremecerse de ira, Kagome lo miro a los ojos, en sus orbes azules brillaba la preocupación y el miedo, mordió con fuerza para evitar rugir de furia, esta era su mujer y nadie tenía derecho a hacerla sentir eso.

— ¡No Sesshomaru, seria muy fácil simplemente matarme y ya, no… es mas complicado, la anciana Kaede me hizo ver el peligro real que corró ahora que esta información se me a revelado, es posible que ya sea muy tarde para hacer algo al respecto! — Explicó agotada respirando profundo y dejando de lado el miedo, ahora no podía darse el lujo de estar asustada, se dijo en su fuero interno. — ¡Ella dice que es muy posible que el espíritu malvado de la perla le devele esa información a Naraku, el me querrá a mi en su poder en cuanto complete la perla y usarme para pedir su deseo y asegurarse de que la perla lo concede, todo este tiempo en que se a dicho que la perla concederá un deseo, no es completamente cierto, ella desviara el deseo a conveniencia asegurándose **siempre** de sobrevivir, corromperá a todo aquel que este en contacto con ella los llenara al odio como lo hizo con Kikiyo e Inuyasha! — Explico con una calma que irritaba al Taiyoukai, que al escuchar sus palabras estuvo muy cerca de trasformase y dar caza al Hannyo, pero la lógica dictaba que no lograría nada de esa forma, debía analizar bien todos los puntos de esa historia.

— ¿Estas segura de eso? — Se obligo a preguntar monótonamente, calmando a su bestia y obligándolo a pensar con la cabeza y no con los instintos.

— ¡si, mi madre, mi abuelo y Kaede conocen mejor que nadie la historia de la perla, Kikyio también, hace 53 años el bandido Onigumo fue quemado vivo y dejado por muerto, Kikyio que para entonces estaba viva y ejercía de sacerdotisa en la aldea lo encontró en la cueva donde lo habían quemado y viendo que estaba al borde de la muerte y siendo ella sacerdotisa decidido ayudarlo a estar lo mas cómodo que pudiera hasta que la muerte lo reclamara, ella lo curó, y alimentó, pero Onigumo la codició, se obsesionó con tener a Kikyio, así que se ofreció a si mismo a los youkai del mas bajo nivel, para que devoraran su cuerpo y su alma uniéndose a él, así nació Naraku, de la codicia de Onigumo por Kikyio, pronto descubrió que ella tenía una relación con Inuyasha y la existencia de la perla, los engaño a ambos haciéndoles creer que uno había traicionado al otro, se hizo pasar por Inuyasha y atacó a Kikyio dándole en su rabia una herida mortal, a Inuyasha le hizo creer que Kikiyo lo despreciaba por su condición de Hannyo y que le había engañado con la promesa de usar la perla para convertirlo en humano y unirse a ella que se había burlado de él, Inuyasha cegado de la rabia tomo la perla del templo dispuesto a pedir convertirse en un youkai completo, pero Kikyio llena de odio por la traición de la que creía, había sido victima disparo a Inuyasha una de sus flechas sellándolo en el Goshinboku, lo que Naraku no planeó fue que Kikyo lograra vivir lo suficiente para purificarla de nuevo y hacer que la quemaran junto a ella al morir, llevándola consigo al otro mundo y a mi, 500 años en el futuro, donde el mundo había cambiado tanto, que la perla decidió regresar, "**aquí**" - Finalizo sintiéndose repentinamente muy agotada no físicamente si no espiritualmente, sintió el medallón familiar contra sus pechos calentarse y confortarla. — ¡Lo demás ya lo sabes! — dijo Kagome finalizando esa parte de la historia, que no estaba segura se Sesshomaru la sabía pero que era necesaria contar.

— ¡Hnn! — murmuro dándole a entender que prestaba atención, con las miles de ideas agolpándose en su mente, su mano cosquilleaba de ganas de liberar su veneno en el Hannyo malvado y destruirlo antes de que pudiera llegar a su pareja, ahora entendía los detalles que desconocía de la historia de su hermano, el nacimiento de Naraku, las traiciones eso no lo sabía, y no es que él fuera admitir abiertamente que lo ignoraba.

— ¡Mi madre explicó que mi viaje a través del pozo había sido iniciado por la perla dentro de mi ella "_**ansiaba**_" regresar a esta época, ellos aseguran que solo yo puedo destruirla… Al principió, confieso que me negué a creerlo y me evadí de la verdad, pero créeme cuando te digo, que sé en el fondo de mi corazón que es cierto, una vez dije que esta batalla no terminaría sin mi y fue mucho antes de saber lo que se ahora, no me gusta pero no puede cambiarse, para bien o para mal **soy yo** y **solo yo**! — ¿Entonces… vas a ayudarnos?, esto no es por **mi** quiero aclarar, no estoy pidiendo que me ayudes a mi, es por el futuro de **TODOS**, si Naraku logra completar la perla y logra usarme… este mundo y tal vez otros estarán condenados… para siempre! — Finalizó ésta muy tensa de explicarle todo aquello a Sesshomaru, pero no había otra forma de hacerle entender lo que estaba sucediendo, necesitaban su ayuda no era lo suficientemente estupida ni estaba cegada por el falso orgullo, reconocía el poder del Lord Youkai y lo respetaba, era debido a ese respeto que estaba allí en contra de toda lógica y sentido de preservación, pidiéndole que se uniera a ella en aquella batalla, sabiendo que él bien podía mandarla al infierno, negándose de plano a ceder su ayuda, que sabía bien podía significar el triunfo de aquella mision.

**Owarii…**


	14. La prueba de Inuyasha, Meidou Zangetsuha

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" _**Voy a jugar a mentirme, voy a decir que me amas, voy a mírate y decirme que estarás aquí cada mañana, voy a contar las estrellas a guardarlas en tu almohada, voy a contar el roció que deja de rastro mis lagrimas, mis confesiones de amor las comparto con la luna, esperando con tortura que sientas lo mismo por mi, ¡Oh si la luna hablara te diría de mis penas, te diría de mi alma y mi eterno amor por ti!, voy a mentirme de nuevo pero nunca mentirte a ti… Te amo" **_

_**Elizabeth Lara **_

**Cap 14: La prueba de Inuyasha, ****Meidou Zangetsuha**

Sesshomaru estaba sentado junto a Kagome, descubriendo nuevos grados de pánico en las pequeñas manos de su compañera, sus palabras eran como un puñal en su corazón, ella estaba en completo peligro y en vez de huir se quedaba allí enfrentándolo con valor, si estaba orgulloso de ella, pero el fiero protector que había en él lo instaba a tomarla en brazos y llevarla lo mas lejos que pudiera donde nada lograra tocarla, sabía que era inútil, ella volvería rugiendo y maldiciendo todo el camino y luego les haría pagar a todos caro, por meterla en una caja de cristal, pero no podía evitarlo y punto.

— ¡Este Sesshomaru se unirá… pero debes saber, que cuando regresemos, voy a retar a Inuyasha, si él es fuerte y lo merece, entonces cederé y tú **no** interferirás, esto será una prueba que **él** solo debe lograr, así fue dispuesto por mi padre!- Dijo Sesshomaru secamente, mirando a su compañera preocuparse con sus palabras, su bestia rugía, lo que ella le había dicho era realmente lógico, pero si él perdía a su compañera sería por la naturaleza humana que la condenaba a morir, no la perdería por ese bastardo, ni ningún otro, él trataría de retenerla tanto tiempo como pudiera, aunque no la reclamara jamás no iba a forzarla…

— ¿Le harás daño? — Preguntó Kagome claramente angustiada, ella no quería que Inuyasha ni él salieran heridos, la sola idea de verlo herido llenaba de angustia su corazón decidió dejando esa línea de pensamiento en paz.

— ¡Éste Sesshomaru no promete nada! — Contesto él secamente levantándose y tomándola de la mano automáticamente para ayudarla a levantarse y notar por primera vez que ella estaba prácticamente envuelta por mokomoko-sama.

— ¡Hum… ¿Tiene vida propia no? — Rió inocentemente deslizando sus manos por la suave y esponjosa estola por inercia, era tan suave como lo había sido él, cuando lo había tocado de cachorro, sintió un loco impulso de enterar su rostro en la suavidad de su estola, pero logró contenerse a tiempo de hacer eso, de lo que no podía contenerse aparentemente era de tocarla, por otra parte Sesshomaru estaba en llamas, ella no sabía lo que le estaba haciendo, no tenía ni idea de lo intimo de su contacto, que aquella "estola" era parte de él, de que allí frente a ella había una bestia completamente excitada y lista para tomarla como era su derecho.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso, de inmediato!…— Ordenó con un gruñido bajo sobresaltándola automáticamente y matando su excitación con efectividad, Sesshomaru la miró y vio el temblor de sus labios pálidos, su rostro tenso y drenado de color, y sus manos temblorosas y frías quitarlas de su mokomoko-sama y quedarse completamente inmóvil, esperando que él la liberara, sintió ganas de rugir y destrozar algo o a alguien, después de haber echo avances durante el tiempo que habían estado hablando "civilizadamente", él mismo la había empujado lejos, había sido brusco y la había herido de alguna forma.

— ¡Lo siento... de verdad, entiendo que te moleste que te toquen… de cierta forma yo soy igual, no estoy acostumbrada a que invadan mi espacio personal, aun así me encuentro invadida muchas veces!… ¡No se como pude ser tan tonta… como para hacer algo que no me gustaría que me hicieran a mi… lo siento… yo… soy tonta me temo!- Se disculpo Kagome en un hilo de voz forzándose a calmarse y a contener las lagrimas, por alguna razón sus palabras la habían herido, su orden había sido para ella como una herida abierta en el pecho, no debía tocarlo **_**jamás**_** se dijo en su fuero interno mientras sentía las piernas temblar y maldecía una y otra vez, en su mente segura de que Sesshomaru notaria que estaba temblando, el notaba todo…

— hn….— Murmuró Sesshomaru incapaz de conseguir palabras adecuadas para ella sin ponerse en evidencia, la libero de mokomoko-sama para pasar su brazo por su minúscula cintura y tomar aire, mientras Mokomoko se envolvía con firmeza alrededor de ambos uniéndolos nuevamente, sintió a Kagome tensarse junto a él y el dolor exploto en su pecho con saña, antes donde ella había aferrado sus manos en su armadura con confianza, ahora las mantenía firmemente apretadas contra ella, tensa como un roble, y tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, él se negó a cedérselo, cerró con mas fuerza su brazo apretándola contra él hasta que finalmente, ella tuvo que ceder y afearse a él y su Mokomoko se aferraba a ella, envolviéndola desde sus pies desnudos hasta sus hombros, manteniéndola segura y protegida de los elementos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento Kagome se había alejado de el como una liebre temblando de pies a cabeza, ya no sabía si por miedo o algo mas, su cuerpo y su mente estaban traicionando su capacidad de razonar, aparentemente había perdido la cabeza y no en manos de Sesshomaru decidió recibiendo agradecida, sus pantuflas de manos de Sango que la miraba con miles de preguntas mudas en los ojos, preguntas que ni ella misma quería responder. Sesshomaru estaba realmente perturbado pero liberaría tensión con Inuyahsa se prometió, mirando a su mujer ser recibida por la Taijiya.

— ¡Inuyasha, saca tu espada y pelea! —Dijo Sesshomaru antes de atacarlo desenvainando a Tensaiga, Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo para desenvainar su espada y parar el golpe a duras penas, completamente confundido y sorprendido por el repentino ataque, Sesshomaru contraataco de inmediato poniéndolo en movimiento, Kikyo levantó su arco hacia Sesshomaru.

— ¡No kikyio, esto es algo que deben de hacer, es una prueba de algún tipo que su padre dejo para Inuyasha, el no va a matarlo! — Explico Kagome haciendo que Kikyio la mirara y confiando en sus palabras bajó el arco y se dispuso a observar alerta y lista para ayudar a Inuyasha si Kagome se equivocaba. Kagome por otra parte sabia que Sesshomaru bien podía herir de gravedad a Inuyasha, rogaba a los dioses de que no lo hiciera ella no quería tener que usar sus poderes contra el, no quería hacerle daño, la sola idea pesaba en su mente y su corazón como una plancha de acero.

— ¿Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa bastardo? — Soltó Inuyasha atacando también, ahora molesto con Sesshomaru, que podría haber pasado entre Kagome y el para ue llegara atacándolo, el no quería luchar con el por la dirección del grupo, no era idiota aceptaba de buena gana que el era un beta frente a Sesshomaru y aceptaba esa posición siempre y cuando no lo humillara, entonces ¿por que?, no lo entendía.

—Quiero saber… si eres fuerte — dijo Sesshomaru lanzándole un ataque brutal, Inuyasha y todos contuvieron el aliento, cuando este apenas logro salir de la línea de ataque donde una especie de hoyo negro con un montón de lo que parecían constelaciones salio de la espada de Sesshomaru en un circulo enorme y perfecto.

— ¡Oh por Kami Sesshomaru no le hagas daño por favor! — Rogó Kagome preocupada, su bestia rugió en desafió y lo insto a seguir, si él iba a quedarse con su ataque, pues primero tenía que demostrar se realmente fuerte para merecerlo.

— ¡Esto es interesante Inuyasha, pero no puedo permitir que tus amigos interfieran! — Dijo Byakuya apareciendo en el claro, pues Kagome cuando había sido secuestrada por Sesshomaru no había colocado la barrera, Kikyio disparó una flecha sagrada hacia la creación y este la evadió con facilidad antes de desaparecer tras una barrera de Naraku junto a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru

— ¿Qué hace Byakuya aquí? , ¡Dijiste que no iba a matarlo! — Dijo Kikyio secamente. De repente del cielo cayó con una explosión y una nube de polvo una vaca youkai de tres ojos y sobre el la familiar figura de el herrero youkai Totosai, con una pipa en la boca y su eterno martillo de herrero.

¿Ya ha comenzado, nos lo perdimos? — Pregunto el excéntrico youkai mirando de lado a lado buscando algo en específico con genuino interés. Mientras el grupo lo miraba perplejos.

¡No es posible! — se escucho la voz del anciano youkai pulga Myoga.

— ¡Totosai!, ¡Sesshomaru e Inuyasha están peleando!, ¿Que es eso de la prueba que dejó su padre? — pregunto Kagome jurando en su fuero interno que si vivía para contarlo, tendría unas serias palabras con Toga sobre sus "planes y pruebas" para sus hijos, aquel perro viejo, seguro estaría riendo como loco en su época, pues bien, a ella no le hacia ni una pizca de gracia y cuando tuviera la oportunidad a el tampoco le haría mucha gracia juró.

— ¡A eso vinimos!.. ¿Pero donde están? — contesto Myoga. Mientras Sango, Miroku, Kikyio y hasta Shippo palpaban la barrera que había adquirido el color del miasma de Naraku, Jaken aullaba horrorizado golpeando inútilmente con su bastón la barrera que se mantenía. De un salto Totosai llegó hasta la barrera y dio un golpe firme con su martillo haciéndola temblar pero sin llegar a destruirla y aclarando un hoyo por donde todos podían ver la batalla que se libraba dentro de la barrera maligna, para mostrar que está pasando dentro de la ilusión de Byakuya con InuYasha y Sesshomaru. Era dolorosamente obvio que Sesshomaru tenía mucha ventaja sobre Inuyasha, la velocidad y la fiereza de sus ataques era como todo el "perfectos" parecía mas bien ejecutar una victoriosa danza mortífera, que pelear para el horror de todos, lanzó su ataque y abrió el Meidou Zangetsuha justo cuando Byakuya lanzo una ataque golpeando a InuYasha lanzando a al inframundo, bajo las horrorizadas miradas de sus amigos. Sesshomaru pareció furioso por un instante, antes de volverse a ver a Kagome y entrar al inframundo tras Inuyasha, la prueba no había terminado.

— ¡NO! — Gritaro Kagome mientras Kikyio miraba desapasionadamente a Inuyasha desaparecer dentro del ataque para ser seguido por Sesshomaru, que había ido tras él, Kagome sintió su energía elevarse con fuerza y coloco las manos desnudas sobre la barrera y empezó a purificarla hasta desaparecerla por completo ante las perplejas miradas de todos. — ¡Byakuya! — Rugió la sacerdotisa lívida formando de la nada un arco y flechas echas de su propio poder y disparando la flecha a Byiakuya que desaprecia en la noche.

— ¡No te enojes Ka-go-me, tu serás la próxima! — se escucho la voz de Byakuya atravesar el claro.

— ¡**JÚRO** que voy a purificar a **ALGUIEN** si no empiezan **YA** a decirme esto de "**la bendita prueba"** — Masculló Kagome ardiendo de ira, con sus poderes refulgiendo alrededor de ella cegándolos momentáneamente, sus ojos iluminándoos con una luz inhumana. — ¡Empiecen! — ordeno haciendo temblar a los presentes ante la frialdad de su voz. Totosai miró a la mujer que los había cegado con suspicacia, recordando vagamente unas palabras que había tenido con Inutaisho teniendo este la misma edad que Seshomaru tenía ahora, y las viejas historias, mas decidió analizar aquello después, la mujer frente a ellos era una amenaza y mas valía cumplir con lo que pedía, ella tenía suficiente poder para volver a los Youkai presentes polvo, incluso los que estaban ocultos en el bosque.

— ¡Bien lady Kagome! — Accedió Myoga claramente asustado, entonces una vez ella levanto una Kekkai sobre el campamento procedieron a explicarles la voluntad de Inutaisho, las reacciones no se hicieron esperar, desde sorpresa hasta la mas cruda indignación, y entonces después de discutir, esperaron después de todo Totosai aun tenía que cumplir una misión, si todo se daba como Inutaisho lo había planeado, y estaba seguro de que así sería, Sesshomaru había cambiado y para él y Myoga era obvio, y estaba el echo de que allí entre ellos estaba la prueba viva de ese cambio, la sacerdotisa humana que el joven Lord había reclamado como compañera, lastima que ella aun no lo sabía, Toga debía estar revolcándose de risa en el otro mundo decidió el viejo herrero.

Dentro del Meidou

Sesshomaru se adentro al Meidou sujetando a Tenseiga para seguir luchando con InuYasha, vio a su hernao flotar en medio de su yuketsu y esperó pacientemente a sujetando a Tensaiga a ver como se liberaría Inuyasha, tenía plena confianza en que el hannyo lo lograría, después de todo, era hijo de su padre y su hermano, no podía ser de otra forma, él lo lograría y punto, finalmente, Inuyasha uso a Tessaiga y corto su yuketsu liberándose, cayendo con un golpe seco inconciente, aparentemente había usado su ultimo gramo de fuerza en liberarse, después de todo había recibido el ataque de Byakuya de lleno, si bien no era lo suficientemente fuerte para matarlo si lo era para debilitarlo, que parecía ser el objetivo real de Naraku, Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho de saber, que aun debilitado Inuyasha había logrado liberarse.

— ¡Hnn! — murmuro Sesshomaru entonces los fragmentos del espejo de Kanna en Tenseiga reaccionaron pulsando y tratando de forzar su voluntad y la de la espada, pero al ser ambos tan fuertes, los fragmentos se rompieron luchando por el control, y para su eterna consternación Tenseiga también se rompió con ellos saltando de su agarre y fundiéndose con Tessaiga. InuYasha absorbió

el poder de Tenseiga y el Meidou Zangetsuha en su Tessaiga, pero Inuyasha seguía inconsciente y el Meidou se ha cerrado atrapándolos dentro. Sesshomaru lo observa, sin poder evitar sentir un poco de rencor, si bien entre ambos habían derrotado a Shinsinki, no había esperado renunciar a la técnica que había alcanzado con el alto precio de la vida de Rin pero ya nada puede hacer esa había sido la voluntad de su padre, decide levantando la mirada y viendo que están siendo arrastrados por la oscuridad.

— ¡Inuyasha, despierta! — Dice con fuerza moviéndolo con el pie con brusquedad un par de veces hasta que Inuyasha abre los ojos mirándolo desenfocado por un momento.

— ¡Oiii, a que diablos vino eso Sesshomaru! — Rugió Inuyasha poniéndose en pie de un salto y apuntando a Sesshomaru inmediatamente con Tessaiga.

— ¡No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que salir, abre el Meidou! — Ordeno Sesshomaru secamente.

— ¡fheee, Kuroi no tessiga!— Dijo Inuyaha confundido lanzando el ataque con la espada guiándose por la luz que Tessaiga le mostraba, sabía que Sesshomaru no le diría nada mas. InuYasha y Sesshomaru salieron del Meidou, y tras ellos Tenseiga cayó como si no se hubiera partido, Kagome estaba impresionada viéndolos a parecer, y mirando la hoja de la espada de Inuyasha brillar como los ataques de Sesshomaru, luego observo a Sesshomaru mirar su espada con su antigua y sencilla forma clavada en el suelo, con un deje de rabia brillando en sus ojos dorados, antes de darse la espalda y dejar allí la espada, negándose a tomarla, Rin sin embargo la recogió y fue tras él, Kagome los vio acomodarse lejos del grupo y sintió tristeza por Sesshomaru al verlo sentarse con los ojos cerrados aparentemente relajado.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? — Preguntó Inuyasha perplejo mirando a su hermano, él sabía que Sesshomaru había estado persiguiendo una arma real durante mucho tiempo, si bien parecía haber renunciado a la posesión de Tessaiga, aquel ataque había sido de Tensaiga su espada, un ataque que había dominado él, no Inuyasha; aquella espada que su padre le había legado, la espada que podía devolver la vida a miles de un solo movimiento pero no podía quitarla, había vuelto a ser lo que era, a los ojos de Sesshomaru **inservible, inutil**.

— ¡Inuyasha... déjalo por favor, déjalo en paz! — Le suplicó Kagome sintiendo su ojos llenarse de lagrimas automáticamente, Inuyasha la miro fijamente boquiabierto pues ella nuca había sido tan abierta a sus sentimientos por su hermano, notó entonces que ni ella se daba cuenta de sus acciones y con un chasquido cerro la boca y asintió, mientras Kagome se volvía y sin decirle una palabra a nadie se alejo con su bolso sacó su saco de dormir, y se metió en el después de levantar una apresurada Kekkai sobre un área considerablemente grande. Kagome no entendía por que se sentía tan triste, no entendía por que su corazón dolía por él, por que era obvio que era por su perdida, que ella se sentía tan deprimida, tan mal, que simplemente no podía contener las lagrimas, por eso se había alejado de sus amigos y se había acostado lejos, no quería que supieran que lloraba, Inuyasha y el resto de los youkai lo sabrían claro, pero ellos no tendrían forma de entender la "razón" de sus lagrimas, no cuando ni ella misma entendía por que lloraba, él era un demonio poderoso un arma mas o un arma menos, no alteraría eso, pero ella sabía que para él significaba mucho tener un arma que se complementara con él, un arma a su nivel, sabía que él estaba molesto y frustrado ella podía sentirlo tan fuertemente como sentía su Youki latir con energía contenida, ella se cubrió los labios con las manos con temor de que rompiera a sollozar, no entendía aun lo que había sucedido en esa batalla después de todo no habían podido ver realmente mucho, después de haber llorado por lo que parecían horas, Kagome finalmente cayó en un sueño agitado, su ultimo pensamiento fue haber dado gracias a Kami que Totosai y Myoga habían decidido irse al final con la promesa de volver pronto.

— ¡Ella ni siquiera comió antes de dormir! — Comento Kikyio preocupada cerca de la fogata un par de horas después mirando hacia el bulto donde Kagome dormía.

— ¡Ella lloró por un buen rato Kikyio… esta profundamente unida a él y ni siquiera lo sabe, ella esta triste por él. — Dijo Inuyasha tomando la fría mano de Kikyio en la suya.

— ¡Si, lo se, su energía estuvo yendo hacia el forzadamente durante un rato, como si ella la frenara! — Dijo Kikyio recordando a la energía de Kagome, moverse lenta y forzada hacia Sesshomaru y retroceder. — ¡Pero ahora lo rodea completamente, es extraño sentir como ambas energías se mezclan entre si completamente sin repelerse! –Agregó Kikyio.

— ¡Son compañeros, como nosotros! — Declaró Inuyasha con seguridad.

— ¡Yo estoy muerta Inuyasha! — Puntualizo Kikyio con un deje de tristeza ella sentía que había desperdiciado la única oportunidad que había tenido con Inuyasha a favor de la perla.

— ¡Y eso poco importa, ser compañeros es algo mas que conciente o físico, somos compañeros de almas y el alma es eterna!- Dijo Inuyasha.

— ¡Mi alma ya cruzó ese camino cuando morí Inuyasha, sabes que me mantengo en este mundo por la parte de Kagome que vive en mi!- Dijo Kikyio sintiendo algo cercano a la culpa, por no poder simplemente darle a Kagome lo que le pertenecía.

— ¡Iré contigo si así lo quieres, cuando esto termine!- Dijo Inuyasha a su vez cortando toda replica de golpe, Kikyio lo soltó y se levanto a verlo enojada.

— ¡No voy a llevarte conmigo, tu estas vivo y debes seguir así Inuyasha, si dices algo así nuevamente, simplemente entregare a Kagome lo que le corresponde y me dejare ir!- Soltó Kikyio secamente dejando al Hanyo boqueando.

— ¡Kiky…

— ¡Nada… ve a dormir Inuyasha! — Ladró antes de acomodarse bajo un árbol para descansar, Inuyasha asintió pesadamente aceptando la petición de Kikyio, cargándola y tomando su lugar bajo el árbol colocándola en su regazo, la miro a los ojos durante un rato y poso un casto beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

— ¡Duerme! — murmuro cerrando los ojos y recostándose de la corteza del árbol donde se apoyaba, el no dormiría claro estaba, las cosas estaban en la recta final, ahora estaría alerta a toda hora, suerte para el que no tuviera que dormir con tanta frecuencia que un humano.

Sesshomaru por otra parte, había estado cociendo su ira a fuego lento hasta que las lagrimas de Kagome y sus débiles sollozos, lo habían llevado al borde de la locura, había tenido que usar toda su fuerza y su energía para apaciguar a su bestia, que rugía reclamando la sangre de Inuyasha, cuando ambos, hombre y bestia sintieron la energía de ella avanzar, tratando de detenerse sin conseguirlo, hacia ellos simplemente terminaron calmándose como si nada inusual hubiera sucedido, era así de simple, ella entonces estaba triste por **"él"**, no por su **culpa**, si no **por él**, por su perdida, entonces ella **"entendía"**; cuando finalmente ella se durmió después de lo que parecieron horas de tortura mental para él oliendo sus lagrimas y escuchando sus sollozos reprimidos, su energía había explotado y lo había rodeado por completo tratando de confortarlo, ella era inconciente de lo que su lazo con él les hacia a ambos, sus energías se habían mezclado complementándose perfectamente, él simplemente había percibido la sensación completamente maravillado, y luego después de haber escuchado la conversación de su hermano y la "sacerdotisa muerta" había comprendido por que su hermano le había dicho que él se arrepentiría, sintió algo parecido a la pena por su hermano, por la perdida de su compañera, y no era que iba a decírselo alguna vez claro estaba, pero en la privacidad de sus pensamientos, él se **permitía** a sentir pena por ellos. Después de horas de observarlos a todos dormir Sesshomaru se levantó y avanzó directo hacia ella, él sabía que su hermano estaba despierto aun así no le impediría que se acercara a ella, nadie podría **jamás** impedirle nada a él menos acercase a su compañera, que era la **única** que podía detenerlo, se agachó junto a ella ocultando lo que hacía de cualquiera que mirara hacia ellos, apartó el material suave y acolchado en el que ella estaba embutida descubriendo su rostro, las líneas saladas estaba allí secas en sus mejillas, Sesshomaru se inclino sobre ella lamiendo suavemente el rastro de lagrimas y luego se quedó allí, mirándola embelezado acariciando su mejilla suavemente como nunca lo haría si estuviera conciente, Kagome suspiró entre sueños pero no despertó.

— ¡Sesshomaru…! — Dijo en un suspiro aferrando la mano de un sorprendido Sesshomaru contra su rostro, y moviéndose en sueños hasta quedar de espaldas hacia él, acurrucando su rostro contra su mano y su cuerpo contra él buscando instintivamente su calor, por otra parte Sesshomaru sentía su sangre correr a toda velocidad por todo su cuerpo y los latidos de su corazón multiplicarse con su sola voz, pero su mirada estaba fija en la base de su cuello, mientras su bestia se pavoneaba rugiendo de placer, a la vista de su marca sobre el cuerpo de ella, **su reclamo**, su señal al mundo de que **ella** le pertenecía, por un momento de locura quiso inclinarse y lamer su marca hasta memorizar exactamente la sensación exacta y el sabor de la suave piel de su compañera contra su lengua, sin embargo se impuso disciplina y esperó pacientemente a que ella relajara su agarre y cuando finalmente lo hizo, volvió a cubrirla para volver sobre sus pasos y dejarse caer en donde había permanecido desde que su batalla contra su hermano terminara.

Inuyasha observo todo lo que pudo desde su posición, pero decidió no empujar mas a Sesshomaru, su bestia estaba agitada por Kagome, por la frustración, por el hambre no saciada, él entendía eso, por que él mismo estaba en las mismas condiciones respecto a Kikyio, pero su amor calmaba la parte de él que era una bestia, decidió que no iniciaría una pelea con él con sus amigos y sus compañeras de por medio, cerró los ojos al verlo regresar a su lugar y se mantuvo en religioso silencio por primera vez en su vida. Al día siguiente Kagome se levanto dispuesta cumplir con su rutina de todos los días, su vista voló hacia el otro lado del claro, donde Sesshomaru descansaba a la sombra de un árbol Rin se había dormido junto a Ah-Un y Jaken juntito al otro lado de los dragones, vio con detenimiento la espada a los pies de Sesshomaru, parecía que Rin la había dejado allí para que su señor la tomara, y aparentemente el aun se negaba. Tensaiga, la espada que Toga le había dado a su hijo para que aprendiera a tener compasión, le había dicho dos años atrás, cuando le había preguntado por las espadas, una espada para curar, las mil vidas que Tessaiga podía quitar, Tensaiga podía devolverlas y el la odiaba, con pasión. Tomo sus utensilios para darse un baño y ropa para cambiarse y se escabulló del campamento, sin ver el par de ojos dorados observarla. Después de bañarse y meditar, regreso al campamento justo cuando todos estaban empezando su día, Miroku ya lucia su primera marca del día, Shippo, Kohaku y Rin ya estaban haciendo amistad, sango y Kikyo estaban preparando de comer, Inuyasha refunfuñaba algo por lo bajo y Seshomaru estaba donde lo había dejado junto a Jaken y Ah Un.

— ¡Buenos días! — Saludo guardando sus cosas en su bolso y se lanzo a ayudar a las mujeres a cocinar, al final solo término haciendo té para todos, sirvieron la comida y empezaron repartir, los últimos tazones eran de Seshomaru, Jaken y ella, ni Sango ni Kikyio querían acercarse al Tiyoukai. — ¡Jaken, toma! — Dijo Kagome entregándole el tazón y una taza de té al Kappa.

— ¡Este humilde servidor agradece los alimentos dados mi lady! — Dijo el Kappa con los ojos brillantes de idolatría, el no ofendería a su señora rechazando lo que le ofrecía, ella casi bufo recordó al mismo Kappa decir una vez que no comía comida humana, sin embargo sonrió al sirviente que se sentó allí mismo a comer con entusiasmo. Miro a Seshomaru y suspiro mentalmente, tomando un tazón con sus palillos y una taza de té.

— ¡Ya se que no comes comida humana, pero aquí acostumbramos a compartir todo, si comes o no es tu decisión, supongo que el te puede ser de tu agrado! — dijo Kagome agachándose junto a el y dejando la comida justo junto a Tensaiga.

— ¡Hnn… Gracias! — Contestó sorprendiéndola, Kagome lo miro a los ojos un instante que a él se le hizo eterno antes de bajar la mirada y mirar fijamente a Tensaiga.

— ¡Es triste que la odies por que no pueda matar… es única! — Comento Kagome tocando la empuñadura de la espada con la punta de los dedos, la espada reacciono a ella bañándola de energía saludándola, reconociéndola, nunca antes la había tocado pero algo se le hacia familiar, tal vez Toga.

— ¡Un arma que no puede matar, es un arma inútil, inservible! — Contesto con desden pero sintiendo lo que Tensaiga acaba de hacer, con desconcierto.

— ¡Sesshomaru, conozco de la existencia de miles y millones de armas que pueden quitar una vida, y esta es la "única" que he conocido que tienen el poder de devolverlas, ¿Conoces tu otra arma capaz de semejante hazaña?, Burlar la muerte… el sueño, el deseo de todo ser viviente, tu tienes ese poder, es tuyo por derecho propio, nadie mas que tu puede esgrimir ese poder, sin embargo lo desprecias por que no es lo que querías… supongo que esta en tu naturaleza no? — pregunto Kagome mirándolo a los ojos, este se limito a arquear una ceja en una pregunta muda, analizando las palabras de su mujer y consiguiendo verdad en ellas, no había nadie que tuviera un arma que devolviera la vida solo él. — ¡Rechazas todo lo que no quieres sin darle oportunidad a probarse dignote ti! — Agregó Kagome, descargando un chorro de agua helada sobre él con sus últimas palabras y cortando el tren de pensamientos, Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos sin mostrar el shock que sus palabras le habían causado, al otro lado del claro Inuyasha que había escuchado la conversación se ahogaba con la comida de la impresión. Mas Kagome estaba allí frente a él, mirándolo con una profunda tristeza en el fondo de sus inocentes ojos azules, ignorando la estaca en su pecho que ella acababa de remover con sus inocentes palabras. — ¡Tómala, dale una oportunidad, si no la encuentras digna de ti, permíteme llevarla conmigo cuando me regrese a casa, mi familia la protegerá y le darán todo los honores que merece, pero antes, dale solo una oportunidad! — agrego tomando la espada y colocándosela en el regazo, antes de levantarse e irse a comer ignorándolos a todos que la miraban perplejos.

_**¡Rechazas todo lo que no quieres sin darle oportunidad a probarse digno de ti!… ¡Tómala, dale una oportunidad, si no la encuentras digna de ti, permíteme llevarla conmigo cuando me regrese a casa, mi familia la protegerá y le darán todo los honores que merece, pero antes, dale solo una oportunidad**_!

Las palabras de Kagome resonaron con fuerza durante horas en su mente, abriendo una herida que ni Tensaiga podría curar, su bestia rugía agitado por sus palabras que encerraban tanta verdad, mas de la que ella creía, ¿Qué había echo? Él se había preguntado aferrando a Tensaiga en su mano, la había rechazado a ella también, se dijo indignado… sin darles oportunidad alguna… ¿Que había echo? Ya no lo sabía, la decisión para bien o para mal había sido tomada, ella había dicho que volvería a _**casa **_a su época, a su familia, lejos de él. Deslizo a Tensaiga en su vaina y la metió en el obi de su armadura, por ella, la conservaría, ella obviamente deseaba que el la tuviera, bien el la tendría.

Desde el otro lado del claro, Todos vieron la interacción de la pareja perplejos, con solo unas palabras, Kagome había logrado que Sesshomaru recibiera a Tensaiga de regreso y sin saber había estremecido los cimientos de su misma alma. Por otro lado Kagome estaba complacida de ue el le diera una oportunidad a la espada que Toga había dejado para él. El tenia que darle una oportunidad a las cosas antes de rechazarlas, si no se daba la oportunidad de conocerlas nunca sabría si valía o no la pena, y siempre cargaría con las incertidumbres de sus acciones, se dijo concentrándose en su tazón de comida y dejando los pensamientos sobre el Lord Youkai en paz.

**Owari…**


	15. Bakusaiga - Alguien a quien proteger

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" _**Noche de claro de luna, noche de agónica pena, donde mis lagrimas bañan, con rocío de mi pena, un jardín de rosas negras que no parecen vivir, así esta mi amor por ti, ni lo tomas, ni lo dejas, trayendo mi alma en pena, como aquellas rosas negras, como ellas negra mi pena y puntiagudo dolor, cual espinas de la flor que alguna vez cuide por ti, de un rojo llameante fue, en inicio de mi amor y ahora negro quedo, lo que rojo sangre fue, por tu helado desden, por tu terca convicción, matando mi corazón, dejándolo en el jardín donde una vez para ti, sembré rosas con amor, ahora negro quedo y nunca jamás veré, en mi jardín florecer una llamarada de amor, y a si el claro de luna, riegue con celo el jardín, no abonara para mi las rosas de negro color"…**_

_**Elizabeth Lara **_

**Cap 15: Bakusaiga —Alguien a quien proteger**

Los días siguientes fueron pasando con tensa tranquilidad, Sango golpeando a Miroku por hentai, Kikyio en silencio observando a Kagome disimuladamente; Inuyasha vigilando de cerca de Sesshomaru; Miroku tomando cada oportunidad posible para "**tocar**" a Sango muy a pesar de sus golpes; Jaken mirando preocupado de su amo a Kagome; Rin, Kohaku y Shippo Jugando entre ellos; Ah – Un acercándose a Kagome cada vez que paraban ganándose miradas de curiosidad de todo el grupo; Kirara descansaba en el hombro de su señora con letargo típicamente felino, Sesshomaru y Kagome evadiéndose el uno al otro mientras el grupo se hundía en la frustración viendo a aquellos dos dar vueltas alrededor del otro, cuando era para todos ellos muy claro que se atraían, si bien a Sango y a Miroku les había costado creerlo, finalmente habían terminado aceptando que los sentimientos del Lord Youkai eran recíprocos, no es que el fuera abiertamente cariñoso, no, el era tan frío y estoco como siempre, pero ellos debían admitir que una vez su mirada se posaba sobre Kagome, aquellos gélidos ojos dorados se llenaban de calor e intensidad, por otra parte habían visto como Kagome miraba a Sesshomaru cuando creía que nadie estaba viéndola, el amor brillaba allí en sus ojos azules, también la esperanza y el anhelo, mas Sango y Kikyio se habían dado cuenta que Kagome ignoraba por completo la presencia de aquellos sentimientos en ella, ambas mujeres estaban frustradas, aunque por la naturaleza de cada una, reaccionaban diferente, Sango era mas agresiva y Kikyio estaba mas silenciosa viendo a la pareja tratar de evadirse fracasando penosamente.

— ¡Es tan frustrante! — Gruñó una tarde Sango junto a Kikyio, mirando como Kagome apartaba la mirada de Sesshomaru y se empeñaba en leer su libro y el aludido la miraba inmediatamente después de ella dejar de verlo, para luego ser el que apartara la mirada y ella volver a verlo, siempre sin coincidir.

— ¡El esta cometiendo un error! — Dijo Kikyio sabiendo perfectamente que el Lord Youkai podía escucharlas.

— ¡Me siento tan mal por no decirle nada! — Dijo Sango avergonzada, sabia que si Kagome alguna vez lo sabía, ellos iban a cargar con su parte de culpa y ella no dudaría en reclamarles, pero Inuyasha había sido terminante.

— ¡Inuyasha dice que debe ser "**él**" quien se lo diga, un especie de protocolo Youkai, le he dicho que mantendré mi boca cerrada mientras ella no haga una pregunta directa! — Expreso Kikyio viendo con satisfacción al Lord Youkai tensarse con sus palabras, estaba muy bien pensaba satisfecha, el tenia que haberle dicho a Kagome la verdad hacia tres años, callarlo entonces fue malo, dejar pasar tanto tiempo y tenerla en la oscuridad, un completo y desastroso error, ardería un infierno si ella se enterara ahora.

— ¡Estupidos protocolos! — Mascullo Sango con profundo rencor.

— ¡Fhe que tanto lees mu… Kagome! — Se quejo Inuyasha sentándose junto a ella.

— ¿hunn?, ¡Oh, estoy leyendo el ultimo libro de Reiki que me regalo Sota por mi cumpleaños, así que déjame Inu! — advirtió lanzándole una mirada que prometía un viaje al infierno en primera clase, de ida y vuelta, Inuyasha aplasto la orejas contra su cráneo ante la amenaza y opto por dejar a la mujer en paz pues sabia que Kagome era una de esas pocas persona que se dedicaban cumplir sus promesas y solo la muerte misma podía impedírselo.

Aquella noche, como las ultimas siete noches, Kagome leyo a los niños, cocino y repartió la comida con Sango y Kikyio, colocando incluso un tazón frente a Seshomaru y Jaken sin preocuparse, si comían o no ya era asunto de ellos, ella cumplía con su conciencia dándoles de comer, Inuyasha y el mismo Sesshomaru se habían repartido la tarea de proveer carne para el grupo, Miroku y Shippo se encargaban de la madera y el fuego y finalmente Rin y Kohaku de el agua, todos tenían tareas y ayudaban a la manada a progresar conforme viajaban. Después de asegurarse de que todos habían comido, Kagome se sumía en su rutina personal de aseo diario arrastrando con ella al resto de las mujeres del grupo y después de tomar un poco de té y leer un pare de horas, todos se dormían menos Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, este ultimo, repetía cada noche su usual recorrido desde su lugar de descanso hasta Kagome, se quedaba junto a ella hasta que se aproximaba su hora de despertar, entonces se levantaba y volvió a su lugar como si nada, Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que había reunido y por lo que podía ver reflejado en las miradas acusadoras del resto del grupo, ellos también.

Al octavo día Kagome realizo su rutina de todos los días, sintiéndose de repente con el ánimo por el suelo, Sango y Kikyo permanecieron cerca de ellas en una aptitud casi protectora que la desconcertó un poco.

— ¡Será mejor que sigamos avanzando!— Dijo Kagome a media mañana después de que todos habían comido, vestía nuevamente sus botas de cuero negros hasta la altura de la pantorrilla, un jean azul y un sweater fino de cuello vuelto azul marino.

— ¡Si supongo que tienes razón!, ¿Alguna idea de hacia donde debemos ir? —Dijo Kikyo mirando a Kagome un poco desanimada, era triste verla decaída y confundida pues Kagome no parecía entender por que estaba triste.

— ¡Podría intentar… —murmuro Kagome inaudiblemente para los humanos presentes, antes de agacharse de inmediato con muchas ganas de no solo abofetearse si no darse un par de patadas por haberse olvidado por completo de las cosas que había estado aprendiendo, conteniendo un gruñido de frustración se limito a colocar con respeto las palmas de sus manos sobre la tierra y cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo buscando en su interior aquel lugar de paz que había encontrado en sus meditaciones, sintió la energía de cada uno de los presentes y los árboles cercanos, extendió un poco mas ubicando en su radar espiritual animales y vida salvaje respiro profundamente acompasando sus respiraciones al latido de su corazón presionó un poco mas y se sintió conectarse a esa parte de ella que vivía en Kikyo, sintió como su energía se envolvía alrededor de Sesshomaru y decidió ignorar la mortificación y estallaba, como una ola gigante que los barrio a todos con una fuerza abrasadora, espeluznante entonces lo sintió, un tirón parecido al que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Kikyo, sintió algo cubriéndolo disminuyendo aquella sensación que tiraba de ella, Kagome se empeñó aun mas, empujando con fuerza teniendo una señal clara de a donde ir, aquello sería el fin decidió internamente, mientras ella estaba perdida en su profunda meditación de búsqueda, sus amigos la miraban con diferentes grados de estupefacción y reverencia que rayaba en el Temor, la energía espiritual de Kagome, les había puesto los pelos de puntas, era una energía pura y benigna para ellos si, pero era terriblemente fuerte, ningún humano **debería** manejar un poder así, su misma piel brillaba intensamente al punto que ellos tuvieron que entrecerrar los ojos por el brillo, sus cabellos se agitaban con vida propia alrededor de ella cargado de poder y su rostro trasmitía una profunda paz que aligeraba sus corazones. — ¡Lo tengo!—murmuró por lo bajo retrayendo su energía dentro de ella y sentándose en la tierra agotada, su abuelo la había animado por tres años a rastrear su energía por todo Japón el viajó mas de una vez, solo para que ella pudiera ubicarlo y daba gracias al cielo que esa habilidad sirviera de algo ahora, que no había fragmentos que rastrear como había sido el plan original.

— ¿Qué diablos hiciste Kagome? — Soltó Inuyasha perplejo, por un momento el estuvo casi seguro que ella no era del todo humana, con semejante poder bañándolo.

— ¡Mi abuelito, me estuvo entrenado para buscar energías especificas, el se uso como blanco, y estuvo ubicándose en diferentes partes de Tokio y luego todo Japón, para que yo aprendiera a buscar y reconocer su energía donde quiera que estuviera, así que eso fue lo que hice, busque la energía de Naraku!…— Explico Kagome como si no fuera nada extraordinario lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Eso que hiciste fue algo mas que buscar Kagome mira! — Dijo Kikio señalando alrededor de ellos, los árboles parecían más gruesos, más sanos y mas imbuidos de energía, la misma tierra se sentía **diferente**.

— ¡Oh… eso, no es nada al menos no purifique a nadie por accidente!...—Dijo recordando la ocasión en que había herido a Toga accidentalmente. — ¡Dejen de mirarme así, tenemos que ir hacia el Norte, déjenme tomar un poco de aire y nos vamos!...— Agregó dando un largo trago de agua de su botellón mientras los demás la miraban estupefactos a excepción de Sesshomaru que no mostraba fácilmente sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

— ¡Mama tu brillabas mucho! — Dijo Shippo claramente impresionado, el pequeño nunca había sentido una energía tan fuerte así provenir de ella, el sabia que su madre era fuerte.

— ¡Nada importante… mejor nos vamos! — Dijo la joven estrechando al Zorrito entre sus brazos por un momento antes de dejarlo ir y armarse con su bolso su carcaj y sus flechas.

— ¡Nada importante dice ella! — Dijo Miroku estupefacto, viéndola recoger sus cosas y ponerse en marcha tomando dirección al Norte pasando frente a Inuyasha y a Kikyo seguida de cerca por Sesshomaru y su grupo.

— ¡Después de todo ella esta unida a la perla… tiene que ser especialmente fuerte para contener un poder así, ser guardiana de ella es una cosa, estar unida es otra muy diferente! – Dijo Kikyo zanjando el asunto. El grupo avanzo en su viaje, varios demonios menores trataron sin éxito de tomar el fragmento de Kohaku, los días pasaban con la tensión creciendo cada vez mas en el grupo, ellos iban a la batalla contra Naraku, sabiendo que debían esperar lo peor, por otro lado Sesshomaru parecía una bestia enjaulada alrededor de Kagome. Entonces sucedió aquella mañana cuando iban avanzando hacía donde Kagome había sentido a Naraku. Tres enormes Youkai, que a Kagome le recordaban vagamente a aquellos que había destruido cuando había conocido a Toga aparecieron en el camino justo, frente a Sesshomaru.

— ¡Se dice, que ya no tienes armas con que defenderte Sesshomaru, que eres tan débil ahora, que viajas con cachorros, humanos y un hannyo, acabaremos finalmente con tu casa y la tomaremos para nosotros, junto a los fragmentos que tienen! — Dijo el Youkai mas feo de todos, aun en su forma humanoide su piel semejante a la roca grisácea estaba cuajada de sangre seca entre los enormes pinchos que sobresalían como una coraza de su pecho, hombros y pómulos, dándole un aspecto grotesco, su cuerpo grande y pesado daba la falsa apariencia de torpeza y sus ojos rojo sangre brillaban con codiciosa locura, los otros dos eran un poco mas pequeños que el, uno rojizo con lagos pinchos retorcidos siniestramente, colmillos amarillentos y puntiagudos, y el otro de piel amarillenta con enormes garras afiladas y cuernos rectos disparados en todas direcciones como un puercoespín gigante

— ¿Qué diablos quieren? — Rugió Inuyasha sin pensar que así violaba por completo el protocolo de alfa y beta de la manada, demasiado concentrado en el enemigo y la amenaza que representaba como para pensar antes de actuar.

— ¡Silencio! — Ordenó Sesshomaru conteniendo a duras penas a su bestia, había tenido esos ataques desde que perdiera en Meidou a favor de Inuyasha, pero siempre se había asegurado de atender esas trivialidades, donde nadie pudiera resultar herido, donde su compañera estuviera a salvo, conocía a estos Youkai, milenios atrás en la juventud de su padre, habían venido de China en busca de un Clan para destruirlo, la historia era antigua y ni el mismo la recordaba bien, solo que ellos habían levantado a los clanes Youkai de Nipon contra este clan y los habían destruido a todos, al punto que no había quedado historia sobre ellos, así de feroces eran, su abuelo para entonces había muerto, y su padre había estado allí esa dura batalla que lo había convertido en "**Inutaisho**" después de todo, creía que estaban extintos pero estos tres, obviamente cruzados con otras razas habían sobrevivido, aquel clan había jurado venganza al clan Inu por oponérseles y lucha a favor del extinto clan y la oportunidad estaba allí en bandeja de plata.

— ¡El hannyo lo desafía Lee, dejarlo vivir sería suficiente humillación! — Dijo el Youkai rojizo de la derecha riendo siniestramente, mientras el aludido desviaba su mirada de Seshomaru a Inuyasha, y volvía abruptamente a Kagome mirándola con detenimiento.

— ¡Tu! — Rugió enloquecido y destilando odio, aquella mujer, era el futuro de la raza del maldito Inutaisho estaba escrito en ella, la pareja del Inu.

— ¿Yo que? — Respondió Kagome de mala gana, aquel Youkai tenia peores modales que Inuyasha era rudo al extremo.

— ¡Lo bajo que ha caído el **GRAN** Sesshomaru! — Termino rugiendo de risa el Youkai, mirando fijamente a Kagome con una clara expresión de confusión. — ¡Una humana patética, una vergü…

El límite de paciencia de Sesshomaru había caído cuando mas allá de jugar con su orgullo, la asquerosa mirada de aquella bestia se había posado sobre su mujer, se lanzó hacia él con las garras destilando veneno empujándolo a varios metros del grupo.

— ¡No interfieran! — Masculló abriendo a la mitad al yokuai amarillento que se había lanzado hacía las mujeres, a la bestia no le había dado tiempo de nada y su cuerpo pareció temblar por un segundo, antes de estallar regando a su alrededor, una mancha de viscosa sangre negra, viseras y piel todos regado entre las piezas de armadura y espadas, la visión era tan cruda que Rin aparto la mirada asqueada y horrorizada; de inmediato el youkai rojizo de lanzó a atacar a Sesshomaru por la espalda.

— ¡Oiii de ninguna maldita manera! — Juró Inuyasha desenvainando Tessaiga listo para interferir.

— ¡**ABAJO**! — Grito Kagome molesta con Inuyasha, ella misma estaba angustiada por Sesshomaru, pero entendía, lo entendía muy bien, ¿Por que Inuyasha no podía entender?, esto era una cuestión, de honor ella le parecía estar viendo de nuevo a Toga la primera vez que se vieron, ella había interrumpido su lucha, y él la había castigado dejándola a su suerte, como aprendió después que lo llevo con ella a su época, nadie debía interferir. Aunque su poder latía bajo su piel y sus manos picaban de eliminar aquella amenaza, se obligó a mantenerse en control.

— ¡Que demonios fue eso moza! — salto Inuyasha molesto.

— ¡abajo chico! — Disparó con vengativa rapidez sin quitar sus ojos de la batalla. — ¡Esta es su pelea Inu, es una pelea por _**honor**_, si interfieres Sesshomaru te matara, déjalo! — Explicó dejando perplejos a sus amigos, Inuyasha abrió y cerro la boca varias veces como pez fuera del agua, luego levantándose y mirando hacia su hermano, envainó la espada y esperó, si veía una señal por mínima que fuera, intervendría así Sesshomaru lo matara después, él no iba a cargar con una Kagome rota de dolor, pues a pesar de no saber lo que la unía a él idiota de su hermano, seguía siendo su compañera.

Sesshomaru golpeó lejos de su espalda con su mokomoko-sama al youkai que atacaba a traición, alejándolo varios metros de él y el grupo, se lanzó de inmediato tras el líder que había levantado sus garras manchadas de sangre seca, las cual emitían un olor nauseabundo y dejó escapar una gas amarillento, por un instante sus sentidos tambalearon y escucho el grito de angustia de su compañera antes de que el humo se dispersara y en medio de su enemigo y él, vio una flecha de energía desaparecer, la mirada de Lee se disparo con alarma hacia Kagome y rugió de ira y lo ataco con mas fuerza, era obvio que pretendía matarla una vez acabara con él, Sesshomaru uso su látigo quemando cualquier parte que este tocara del cuerpo de su contrincante, en varias ocasiones éste trato de extender sus garras hacia su rostro, pero con una blandida de su látigo cortaba cada intento, mientras los dos youkai que ahora atacaban en conjunto no habían echo mella alguna en el Lord del Oeste para su consternación, una mirada de comprensión paso de Lee al otro Youkai, y al unísono desviaron su ataque hacia el grupo, chocando penosamente con una barrera que Kagome, Miroku y Kikyio habían levantado al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Sesshomaru, tu no necesitas una espada, tú eres un arma poderosa en ti mismo, tú puedes con ellos! — Dijo Kagome desde la protección de la barrera mirándolo con confianza absoluta, a pesar de estar muy molesta, conocía aquel humo, era el mismo que habían usado en Toga, o uno parecido por lo menos.

Sesshomaru la miro un segundo antes de trasformarse, dejando su bestia tomar el control, lanzándose hacia los Youkai que estaban ahora acorralados entre la barrera y él, Seshomaru lanzo sus garras cortando en varias capaz sangrientas al mas pequeño, mientras Lee solo perdió una mano y estaba presionado bajo la enorme pata de Sesshomaru, allí Sesshomaru acerco su hocico y soltó un levísimo aliento y todos vieron con algo cercano al horror, como los pinchos inútiles se desintegraban desprendiéndose de una armadura que parecía pegada a su cuerpo, para luego ver como el leve soplo que Sesshomaru había exhalado, empezaba a comerse lento pero seguro al Youkai, que ahora gritaba de dolor, Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humanoide y lo observo impasible.

— ¡Sesshomaru, por favor! — Pidió Kagome horrorizada, sabía bien que ese era un enemigo, pero ella no podía cambiar su naturaleza, así como Sesshomaru tampoco podía cambiar la suya, ver a alguien sufriendo y no hacer nada era simplemente imposible para ella. — ¡Por favor! — suplicó dejando caer su barrera y atravesando limpiamente las barreras de Kikyio y Miroku que la miraron perplejos ante tal acción.

— ¡Patético! — barboto el Youkai, ahora una masa deforme sanguinolenta. Mientras con sumo cuidado Kagome se acercaba a Sesshomaru aun con claros signos de su bestia presente.

— ¡Rin esta aterrada Sesshomaru, por favor! — repitió una vez mas acercándose a él lo suficiente como para extender su mano y tocarlo, sin decir palabra Sesshomaru con un movimiento de muñeca diseccionó frente a sus ojos al Youkai, sacándolo de su miseria, lo próximo que supo es que estaba sobre su espalda con un Taiyoukai muy molesto sobre ella.

— ¡Nunca… te acerques así, a una batalla de éste Sesshomaru! — Gruñó El lord ásperamente, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, Kagome lo miro perpleja y asintió con rapidez incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sentía la boca seca. Sesshomaru la miraba bajo el mirándolo perpleja y aparte de agitar el deseo que sentía por ella, le confirmaba lo fácil que era hacerle daño. Compasiva se había acercado a él, para pedirle acabar con el sufrimiento de aquella patética criatura que había osado desafiarlo, sin pensar que el mismo por el que ella suplicaba podría haber aprovechado y matarla en el acto, llevó su mano llena de garras a su rostro, y ella inmóvil bajo él lo miraba confundida, deslizó sus dedos en una engañosa caricia que le arrancó un temblor involuntario a la mujer bajo él, y movió su cabeza a un lado con sumo cuidado, apartando el cuello de el atuendo que usaba, teniendo la perfecta visión de su cuello cremoso y su marca, ante su atónita mirada bajo su rostro hasta su cuello y aspiró con fuerza, calmando a su bestia finalmente, asegurándole que no habían heridas ni nada que amenazara la vida de su compañera, luego sin decir o hacer nada mas, se levantó llevándola con él y poniéndola sobre sus pies, se alejó hacia Rin, dejándola allí, confundida, claramente alterada y por alguna razón que ella no lograba entender dolida.

Después Inuyasha le había dicho a Kagome que su bestia había tomado su intromisión como desafió y solo había echo un acto de sometimiento para calmarse, Inu sabía que no era totalmente cierto, su bestia no estaba sometiéndola para reafirmar su autoridad sobre la manada, de lo contrario habría mordido su hombro y sacado sangre, pero Kagome que no conocía los detalles del protocolo Inu-youkai lo aceptó, la verdad es que la bestia de Sesshomaru la había aferrado instintivamente para asegurarse de que estaba bien y permitirse calmarse, cosa que no podía explicarle, so pena de lidiar con Sesshomaru después, mientras tanto Kagome solo podía pensar en las palabras de los youkai que lo habían atacado.

***** ¡**_**Una humana patética una vergü**_**!… ¡**_**Una vergüenza!… ¿Realmente es una vergüenza estar asociado a mi?, ¿Es una ofensa tan grave Sesshomaru, por eso estabas tan indignado?*** **_ Había pensado horas mas tarde cundo se habían detenido a descansar y a comer, y había encontrado a Sesshonaru mirándola con una expresión de ira apenas contenida en su aristocrático rostro, dolió, debía admitir que le había dolido, ella era una buena persona, no podía ni quería cambiar quien era, por que era tan duro para él aceptarla como era, todos los demás Youkai la habían aceptado, no les importaba, si era humana, Hannyo o Youkai, ellos habían aprendido a verla como lo que era: _**Kagome Higurashi**_ ni mas ni menos. Después de haber recorrido varios kilómetros mas finalmente se detuvieron a pasar la noche, después de cumplir con la acostumbrada rutina de comida y aseo Kagome se sentó a meditar resultándole casi imposible, pues las palabras de aquel demonio, y la expresión de Sesshomaru molesto sobre ella no la dejaban concentrase, estaba con los nervios s flor de piel, y sentía que algo no estaba bien. Renunciando a perder mas tiempo se estiró y se levanto dispuesta a distraer sus pensamientos reviso la Kekkai y a los niños, y su mirada aterrizó en Kohaku, tan joven, se parecía mucho a su hermanito a su edad, aun no sabia que hacer como terminar aquello sin arrebatarle la vida, de una forma u otra, Toga había dicho que ella no lo haría, pero no podría vivir consigo misma si permitía a Naraku matar al hermano de su amiga, de su hermana sin luhar para mantenerlo con vida, vio al resto del grupo y vio fuera de la Kekkai distraída, entonces lo sintió, su misma alma se removió incomoda ante la ola de maldad que la golpeó sin compasión casi poniéndola de rodillas, esa maldad era aun mas fuerte que la que había sentido en Sounga, tras ella, Miroku y Kikiyo están en el piso respirando trabajosamente bajo la presión de aquella oscuridad, Kagome se irguió en toda su estatura y se volvió con rapidez a por sus armas, mientras Miroku y Kikyo se recuperaban y junto a Inuyasha y Sango se preparaban para la pelea que estaba llegando, Sesshomaru se colocó casualmente junto a Kagome y esperaron, hasta que de la nada apareció un Youkai de cabellos blancos un par de marcas irregulares en las mejillas, vestía una armadura gris oscuro sobre la Hakama negra y un extraño gi mangas cortas, su mano derecha estaba deformada en una enorme y extraña arma con cuatro hojas filosas.

— ¡Así, que tu eres "**Ka-go-me**"! — Escupió el desconocido, mirando directamente hacia Kagome, y luego hacia Kohaku. — ¡Yo soy Magatsuhi! — anuncio golpeando la barrera con fuerza echándola a abajo con alarmante facilidad, cuando este tuvo contacto con su barrera lo supo.

— ¡El espíritu malvado de la joya! — Dijo Kagome alarmándolos, al tiempo que Magatsuhi lanzaba su primer ataque hacia Kohaku tratando de quitarle la perla.

— ¡Espera un poco mas princesa! — Dijo Magatsuhi atacando con ahínco al joven Taijiya, Sango, Inuyasha y Miroku apoyados por Kikyio defendían al joven, Rin y Shippo habían sido apartados por Jaken y Ah-Un, pero aun así era demasiado rápido para ellos.

— ¡Apártense! — Ordenó, pero ya era demasiado tarde, en un intento de Kohaku por apartar a Rin del peligro Magatugi había logrado apartar a la Taijiya y al monje de un golpe y había clavado una de las puntas de su arma, que tenia poder de expandirse en el cuello del Chico dejándolo inconciente.

— ¡Ha contaminado el fragmento! — Dijo Kikyio incrédula, mientras Sesshomaru diseccionaba el arma del resto del cuerpo del enemigo, y Sango y Mirocu corrían a socorrer a Kohaku.

— ¡Eres débil! — Dijo Magatsuhi a Sesshomaru, la bestia de éste rugía de ira ante la ofensa, Sesshomaru atacó con sus garras hundiendo su puño en el pecho del youkai, Jaken estaba fuera de si, lanzando alabanzas de su señor guardando a Rin y a Shippo junto a los dragones.

— ¡Eso no esta bien, el bastardo tendría que haber sido atravesado! — Dijo Inuyasha, notando como el youkai parecía haber encajado el golpe, antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, de la espalda del enemigo, se desplegaron varias dagas como patas de araña y arrancaron a Sesshomaru de su cuerpo.

— ¡Débil, no podrás protegerla! — Rió macabramente Magatsuhi antes de lanzarse a atacar a Kagome, esta empuño su espada, y repelió a duras penas el ataque del Youkai, este la golpeo con fuerza en el pecho, Sesshomaru estiró su mano hacia ella por instinto, en un vano intento de apartar al enemigo de ella, Magatsui sin volverse clavo en su brazo tres dagas de su armadura y aparto la mano desecha del pecho de Kagome sorprendido, sus garras le habían desgarrado el suéter y el medallón bajo el entro en contacto con Magatsuhi purificando su mano en un instante salvándole la vida, lamentablemente la botella donde estaban los fragmentos se desprendió de la cadena con el impacto y de la nada Byakuya salió de las sombras tomó la botella y se alejo con rapidez antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

Sesshomaru lo vio todo rojo, y se lanzó sobre el Youkai apartándolo efectivamente de su compañera y colocándose entre ambos en su forma real, antes de lanzarse furioso sobre Magatsuhi arrancándole la cabeza, Inuyasha corrió junto a Kikyo hacia Kagome el golpe la había dejado mareada, mientras dentro de las fauces de Sesshomaru, la cabeza de Magatsuhi reia a carcajadas.

— ¡Este cuerpo es un préstamo, no importa lo que hagan todos son débiles! — dijo satisfecho a pesar de todo, ahora solo faltaba el fragmento del chico y la mujer para el deseó, entonces su venganza sería completada por el tonto Hannyo Naraku decidió, haciendo explotar el resto de su cuerpo y empezando a cubrir con el al Taiyoukai, presionándolo hasta que abrió sus fauces y la cabeza salio flotando por los aires de forma grotesca.

— ¡Te enviare al infierno maldito! — Rugió Inuyasha empuñado la espada negra y Magatsuhi envolvió todo el lugar con partes de su cuerpo, Inuyasha estaba molesto, no podría usar esa técnica por temor a hacerles daño a sus amigos, justo pensaba eso, cuando más y mas partes de Magatusi empezaron a rodear a Sesshomnaru hasta cubrirlo por completo.

— ¡**SESSHOMARU**! — Gritó Kagome desesperada incapaz de contenerse, se levanto a duras penas mirando horrorizada la masa de youkai sobre el Lord del Oeste, Jaken miraba aquello perplejo y horrorizado tanto así que no decía palabra alguna, dentro del apretado nicho de Youkai, Sesshomaru escucho el grito angustiado de su compañera llamándole, instintivamente y sin pensar respondió a su llamado, volvió a su forma humanoide cortando a través de las capas de youkai que pretendían triturarlo vivo.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru, sabía que podía hacerlo señor! — Celebró el Kappa siendo cortado de golpe por una fria y amenazante mirada de su señor, se pregunto entonces si sería posible que su señor leyera las mentes y hubiese visto su momento de duda, si así era, habría un infierno que pagar y el había adquirido los derechos de exclusividad.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — Dijo Kagome sin poder ocultar su alivio al verlo, este la miro un segundo antes de volver su atención al enemigo, noto entonces que la mayoría de las partes estaban flotando hacia Kagome.

— ¡Aguanta! — Dijo lanzándose con rapidez hacia la cabeza de Magatsuhi, notando un punto justo detrás de la cabeza donde percibía la huella de el alma del youkai, sin pensarlo tomo a Tenseiga y ataco, cortando a través del espíritu, que rugió furioso develando finalmente su verdadera forma, envolviéndose en el cuerpo de Naraku para evitar seguir siendo atacado, mas cuando Seshomaru golpeó con su espada el grupo de partes que formaban a Naraku la espada no pudo atravesarla, entonces el Youkai ataco atravesando a Sesshomaru entre las cotillas justo bajo en corazón.

— _**¡NOOOOO!**_ — Kagome lanzó un grito roto y desgarrador, su mismo pecho dolía como si fuera ella la que tuviera la herida en su cuerpo, el lacerante dolor era insoportable y el grupo miraba la escena horrorizados mientras Magatsuhi envolvía el resto de los cuerpos alrededor de Sesshomaru, Rin gritaba y lloraba por él, al igual que ella pero Kagome estaba tan horrorizada que no notaba las lagrimas derramadas por el Lord. — _**¡SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ — Gritó desgarrada explotando en un tsunami de poder, barriendo por el campo, Kikiyo y Miroku, tuvieron que levantar juntos una kekkai para proteger a los demonios del grupo, Kagome estaba fuera de si, sus ojos azules estaban inundados de reiki morado su piel brillaba con fuerza, destruyendo con su luz las partes que estaban regadas en el claro y a todo youkai de bajo nivel en las cercanías.

— ¡Diablos, Kagome ha perdido el control por completo, el único que puede hacer que vuelva en si, es Sesshomaru! — dijo Inuyasha perplejo y por primera vez en su vida realmente aterrado de Kagome.

— ¿Pero como?, ¡ella es humana! — Dijo Kikiyo confundida.

— ¡Ella es una **humana poderoso**, compañera de alma de un Taiyoukai también poderoso, su unión es fuerte a pesar de todo, él puede que viva sin ella por elección pero no sin sacrificio, Sesshomaru a elegido sufrir eternamente la ausencia de su otra mitad, cargara con su dolor, el de su bestia y el de la propia Kagome, para dejarla libre y que sea feliz, él a suprimido sus emociones desde hace tanto tiempo, que tal vez pueda vivir un par de cientos de años, antes de empezar a decaer y hacerse matar o simplemente dejarse morir, Kagome no a elegido suprimir sus emociones por él jamás, si lo elije vivirá si pero, la perdida de su otra mitad de **esta** forma frente a sus ojos, la llevará a tomar venganza a si no sea su naturaleza, si fuera una decisión conciente ella podría vivir su vida, pero no se si sufriría por él. — Explicó Inuyasha dejando a los demás perplejos, con el infierno al que Sesshomaru se estaba condenando así mismo.

— ¡**SESSHOMARUUU**! — Rugió Kagome avanzando con seguridad hacia donde estaba aun echando humo pero, aun resistía la masa dentro del cual estaba Sesshomaru, ella no sentía mas que dolor, ella no entendía, no le importaba mas que destruir aquel maldito demonio, tal era la angustia y el dolor de ruego, que Inuyasha se arriesgó a salir de Kekai, comprobando con alivio que no sellaba su lado youkai como había ocurrido en el monte Hakurei.

¡Maldición Sesshomaru, no, no voy a dejar que mueras asi! — Rugió Inuyasha tratando de cortar el capullo en el que estaba atrapado su hermano mayor, él podría ser un gélido bastardo, pero era su hermano y compañero de su mejor amiga, que diablos de su hermana; lamentablemente sus esfuerzos eran inútiles apenas la hoja de Tessaiga cortaba las partes volvían a unirse. Dentro del capullo de demonios Sesshomaru sentía su sangre ancestral brotar por la profunda herida de su pecho, flotaba en un mar de dolor, su bestia rugía en desafió obligándolo a liberarse, algo lo llamaba pero que?..

— ¡Eres débil!... — escuchaba la voz en la oscuridad de dolor donde estaba sumido.

— _**¡Sesshomaru!…**_ — susurro una dulce voz. ¿Quién era?

— **¡**_**Buenos días Sesshomaru!**_ — Volvió aquella voz envolviéndolo en notas de alegría… ¿Quién era? No podía recordarlo, solo un olor dulce, "Miel y lluvia" decidió.

— _¡__**Oh cariño eres como un peluche gigante!**_— Volvió aquella voz mas insistente cariñosa, **¿Quién era?, ¿Quién era?...** **¿QUIEN ERA?** Rugió en su mente, _**azul, ojos azules, ojos azules, inocentes**_

— _**¿No tienes alguien que quieras proteger Sesshomaru?**_ — dijo otra voz familiar, un hombre decidió forzándose a recordar.

— _**¿Alguien a que proteger?**_ — Dijeron al unísono aquella voz parecida a la de el y el

— _**¡**__**Voy a morir ahora… y aun no he vivido!**_ — dijo llena de angustia

— _**¡Voy a morir ahora… y aun no he vivido!**_ — ojos azules, inocentes

— …_**y aun no he vivido… no he vivido**_— **MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIA, MIAAAAAA! ** **Rugió su bestia recordando de golpe — **¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **— Rugió Sesshomaru su vez, recuperando la conciencia, parecía haber estado horas y no unos simples segundos inconciente, entonces lo sintió la angustia de su compañera superaba con creces el dolor físico, _**ella sufría**_, _**ella sufría, tenia que ir a ella, ella sufría**_ y el estaba allí atrapado, sin poder protegerla. — ¡Padre… ahora entiendo! — murmuro, Sesshomaru sintiendo el dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, sintió como su youki se incrementaba mataría este demonio, tenía a alguien a quien proteger.

— _**¡SESSHOMARUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_ — Escuchó el grito desgarrado de su pareja, sintió la fuerza de una explosión de reiki tratar de alcanzarlo, **tenía **que llegar a ella, **tenía** que llegar a ella, con eso en mente siguió acumulando su youki con la intención de acabar con aquella bestia, no podía morir.

— ¡Tengo a alguien a quien proteger!— Dijo liberando su youki con toda sus fuerzas, dejó fluir el poder encerrado dentro de el, el pensamiento de proteger a su pareja lo ayudaba a liberar todo su poder en un ataque brutal, sintió el calor abrazarlo, y como una energía se abrazaba a el antes de soltarlo, entonces sintió la empuñadura de una espada en su mano, un arma, decidió sin pensar demasiado empuño la espada y el mundo que lo rodeaba explotó. La imagen era chocante y se recordaría por el resto de la historia de las tierras del Oeste. El lord de la casa de la luna y las tierras del Oeste, apareció tras la explosión, envuelto en una potente luz verde con su brazo izquierdo restaurado, sin herida alguna en su cuerpo y empuñando una espada que nadie había visto antes, una espada nacida de su propio poder, inmediatamente la luz morada salio a su encuentro y ambas chocaron encontrándose a medio camino en el campo de batalla, el enemigo fue desintegrado por el choque te ambas energías sin dejar nada de el, Sesshomaru blandió a Tenseiga que aun estaba empuñada en su mano derecha destruyendo el alma misma del enemigo y Kagome purifico todo a su paso, el mismo inuyasha buscó refugio nuevamente en la kekkai, Sesshomaru sin embargo recibió el asalto de lleno sin que le ocurriera el mas mínimo daño — ¡Bakusaiga! — Murmuró envainado a Tensaiga y volviendo su atención a Kagome aun en trance, observó de pasada la presencia se Totosai e ignorándola apareció frente a Kagome y la abrazo contra él y la envolvió con su youki tratndo de calmarla. — ¡_Vuelve_! — murmuro guturalmente enterrando su rostro en la unión de su cuello, mordisqueando levemente sin hacerle verdadero daño su marca, hasta que la energía empezó a remitir y volver dentro de ella, la retuvo unos segundos mas antes de dejarla ir antes de que recuperara por completo la conciencia de sus actos.

— ¿Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome con su rostro enterrado en su pecho, no le había dado tiempo de separase de ella. — ¡Estas bien! — Dijo con lágrimas en la voz.

— ¡Hnnn! — Dijo él dejándola ir con dificultad y en contra de las protestas de su bestia, se volvió dándole la espalda una vez mas presentándole de golpe la espada a Totosai que había salido de la Kekai que ya habían bajado, mientras Kagome lo miraba alejarse sintiendo un terrible vació en su pecho.

— ¡Una fina espada! — Dijo Totosai dandole un golpe seco a la hoja con su martillo — ¡haré una vaina para ella, eres un Daiyoukai ahora has superado a tu padre, y has logrado el objetivo que él dejó para ti! — Dijo el anciano Youkai antes de saltar sobre una piedra y empezar a trabajar ignorando a todo el mundo_._

— ¡Eres un Daiyoukai ahora mi lord, su padre estaría orgulloso de usted! — Dijo la pulga Myoga tragando con rapidez unos buches de sangre de Inuyasha, la anciana pulga no era tan estupida de hacer lo mismo con Sesshomaru, este lo mataría al momento.

— ¡Eres idiota! — Masculló Inuyasha, aplastando sin contemplaciones a Myoga y lo dejó caer antes de alejarse de Seshomaru gruñendo maldiciones en su contra por lo bajo, dedicándole una mirada llena de significado a Kikyio y encerrando a Kagome en un abrazo donde se ella derrumbó llorando aliviada y confundida con los sentimientos encontrados.

— ¡Hnn! — murmuró Sesshomaru aceptando por primera vez el insulto.

** _**¡El cachorro tienen razón, eres un idiota, ella nos necesita y tú nos alejas de ella!**__**_ Gruñó su bestia furiosa, observando a Inuyasha tomar en brazos a Kagome y junto a sus amigos atenderla, todos enviándoles silenciosas miradas cargadas de reproche que el decidió ignorar. *** ¡Es mejor así, ella regresara a su época y vivirá en paz, acostúmbrate! *** Contestó Sesshomaru. ** _**¡Maldito seas!**_ ** rugió su bestia herida y rencorosa, estaba condenado ahora lo sabía.

**Owari…**


	16. Deseo incumplido-El secreto de la verdad

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"**Mírame dime que guardas, con celo tras el velo de tus ojos, **

**¡Oh!, el velo, de tus ojos, que esconde tus secretos es el velo que guarda con celo mi belleza para ti, mira amado mió la luna traviesa que se asoma tras el velo para atraerte así mi, dime amado tu secreto que yo te diré los míos y entre gotas de roció deshojaré mi amor por ti, no me engañes así rompiendo me el corazón no puedes hablar de amor, si no lo sientes por mi, confiésame solo a mi lo que tu corazón guarda, lo que tus labios se callan y yo lo aceptare así, bajo el velo aquí estaré, guardándome en soledad, las lagrimas que e de llorar por amarte solo a ti… Escucha…"**

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 16: Deseo incumplido. El secreto de la verdad.**

La noche había pasado acompañada por el firme golpe de un martillo resonando por el claro, después del episodio que había vivido, Kagome había dormido como los muertos, gracias a una infusión preparada por Sango. Como todas las noches Sesshomaru durmió junto a ella, observándola y recordando la angustia el dolor de su llamada, si vivía cien años mas, no podría cerrar los ojos sin escuchar su voz llena de angustia, su aura clamando por él, exigiendo que volviera a ella; y ella no sabía lo que los unía y su llamada ya era fuerte, si el ritual estuviera completo, ninguno de ellos sobreviviría a la mas mínima separación, ambos destruirían el mundo entero tratando de reunirse se dijo entonces, poco antes de amanecer Totosai le entregó con ceremonia la vaina para Bakusaiga y se retiró junto a Myoga de nuevo al calor de su forja. Lo primeros rayos de sol despuntaron al alba como de costumbre Kagome se había despertado primero, dispuesta a continuar su rutina diaria, tomó sus cosas y salió del campamento como alma que lleva el diablo, no quería hablar con nadie, no deseaba que le hicieran preguntas ni mucho menos dar explicaciones sobre su irracional comportamiento, pero sobre todo, no quería verlo a él, no quería que Sesshomaru cuestionara su comportamiento fuera de lugar, ella misma estaba cuestionando su cordura desde que despertó, pues el día anterior su mente estaba demasiado alterada para formular una solo pensamiento coherente.

— ¡Sabía que este día llegaría, me he vuelto loca! — murmuró mortificada hundiéndose en el agua fría de golpe, esperando que el frío le devolviera la cordura que había perdido el día anterior. ***** ¿Como demonios fui a gritar por Sesshomaru, como una loca desquiciada?, ¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CONMIGO? ***—** Pensaba avergonzada de sus acciones, saliendo del agua y tomando aire, obligándose a calmarse, se obligo a concentrarse en su baño, tratando de mantener la mente en blanco, al final, después de bañarse se vistió y se sentó bajo un árbol a meditar, necesitaba centrarse necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera, una imagen inundo su mente entonces: Sesshomaru, el estaba sobre ella, su calor fundiéndose con el de él, sus cabellos, una cortina plateada que los ocultaba del mundo, su particular olor a madera y peligro envolviéndola como una nube toxica, yéndola de calor, recordó vagamente su boca sobre su cuerpo, mordiendo levemente justo donde el tatuaje estaba impreso en su piel, caliente latiendo como un corazón bajo sus labios, sintió el cuerpo pesado y la cara caliente, descubrió con horror que estaba respirado con dificultad, alterada por el solo recuerdo de lo que había pasado. *** **¡Maldición!** *** Juró poniéndose de pie de un brinco. — ¡_**Meditar, meditar, meditar**_! — Canturreó desesperada tratando de calmarse. Estiró los brazos lo máximo que pudo sobre su cabeza, sintiendo los músculos de su espalda piernas y brazos en su máxima tensión, lentamente tomó aire y lo exhaló, y empezó a subir la pierna derecha haciendo equilibrio en la izquierda y estirando los brazos hacia los lados, obligándose a respirar como su abuelito le había enseñado, dobló la pierna subiendo su pie derecho hasta quedar justo frente a su cadera izquierda ayudando a su pierna a mantener la posición con la mano izquierda, respiró profundo, una, dos, tres veces manteniendo la posición, obligándose a mantener el equilibrio, lentamente soltó la respiración una vez mas y con extrema lentitud volvió a la posición original repitiendo el mismo proceso con su otra pierna, se concentro en su poder, alterado por las emociones descontroladas, visualizó una bola de energía morada y vio dentro de si, las fluctuaciones erráticas de su poder, se concentró en dominar la salvaje bola de energía, sin cambiar de posición, hasta que finalmente pudo ver la superficie lisa y serena de su energía controlada, relajó la pose y se estiró nuevamente librándose así de la tensión restante, abriéndolos ojos, para encontrase a las mujeres mirándola con clara admiración.

— ¡Kagome-sama, brilló de nuevo como las estrellas! — Dijo Rin rompiendo el solemne silencio que se había instalado, ellas habían decidido ir a buscarla viendo que se estaba tardando mas de lo normal, y la luz las había recibido, mientras lady Kagome estaba allí aquella calida luz emanando de ella que estaba parada en el medio de la luz, en una posición extraña; se quedaron allí demasiado sorprendidas para moverse.

— ¡Una estrella morada entonces! — Dijo Kagome dedicándoles una triste sonrisa, había perdido la noción del tiempo y había preocupado a sus amigos, no solo estaba loca ahora también estaba retrasando la batalla.

— ¡Kohaku no despierta aun, Lady Kikyio no puede purificar el fragmento! — Dijo Sango preocupada, mirando a Kagome con claro dolor en el fondo de sus marrones ojos.

— ¡Es cierto, lo he intentado pero no puedo purificarlo! — Confirmo Kikyio preocupada, sus poderes nunca antes habían fallado, y ahora no podía simplemente purificar la perla. Kagome las miro alarmadas, y sin decir una palabra tomó sus cosas y se encaminó al campamento, al llegar su mirada viajo automáticamente hacia Sesshomaru, pero se detuvo abruptamente y se obligo a caminar directo hacia Kohaku ignorando a todo el mundo; cuando paso junto a él Inuyasha abrió la boca con la intención de decir algo, mas una sola mirada de la Miko del futuro bastó para que el Hannyo se tragara las palabras.

— ¡Lady Kagome, mis sutras tampoco sirven! — Dijó el monje Miroku a penas la vio, este muchacho era el amado hermano de su amada Sango, lo frustraba no poder hacer nada por él. Kagome extendió su mano hacia la joya y esta le dio una descarga de maldad tan fuerte que la lanzó de espaldas dos metros lejos de Kohaku entonces, el joven abrió los ojos, negros como la noche, ciegos y sin vida, y aparto a Miroku con fuerza inhumana.

— ¡Kagome! — Gritó Inuyasha agarrándola a tiempo antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo, mas allá Sesshomaru se puso en guardia mirando con ira la escena, el chico estaba siendo controlado de nuevo.

— ¡Kohaku no! — Rogó Sango tratando en vano, de contener a su hermano, el joven aparto a Kikyio de un empujón su mirada muerta fija en Kagome.

— ¡Suéltame Inuyasha! — Ordenó Kagome con la voz cargada de determinación, ella no iba a hacerle daño al hermano de su amiga, no iba a dejar que Naraku lo tuviera, se dijo soltándose de Inuyasha y sin despegar la vista de Kohaku, corrió hacia sus armas, toco apenas el carcaj de flechas. — ¡Ningún youkai se me acerque! — Advirtió cuando los sutras que guardaba obedecieron su descarga de reiki y salieron volando como un torbellino alrededor de ella sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos, ellos aun no sabían que ella podía hacer **eso** con los pergaminos sagrados.

— ¿Creíste que sería tan fácil Ka-go-me? — Dijo Magtsuhi de la boca de Kohaku, el arma del chico creció y se trasformo horriblemente en su mano, un arma monstruosa como su creador, desde los ojos vacíos de vida, Todos podían ver al malvado youkai.

— ¡Te destruí! — Señaló Sesshomaru hirviendo de la indignación.

— ¡Eres débil! — Dijo con mofa, volviendo sus gélidos ojos asesinos a Kagome. — ¡Vamos princesa, daremos un buen _**uso**_ de ti! — Dijo sonriendo cruelmente, la energía de Naraku supurando de el a borbotones.

— ¿Me quieres?, ¡entonces ven por mi! — Dijo Kagome molesta, Sesshomaru le disparó una mirada impasible, mientras los otros la miraron perplejos, Sango lloraba, comprendiendo que vería morir a su hermano, a pesar de las palabras de Kagome, no había otra forma, ninguno de los tres sagrados había podido purificar la perla, ahora comprendía con horror por que: Magatsuhi estaba dentro de su hermano. Sin esperar otra invitación, Magatsuhi en el cuerpo de Kohaku, se movió hacia ella con inhumana rapidez, atacando son su arma intentando debilitar a la mujer, después de todo solo la necesitaba para pedir el deseo, y mientras mas "quebrada" estuviera, mas "maleable" seria por lo tanto era imperativo herirla, levantó su Oz demoníaca y golpeo chocado con una espada que paró el golpe y lo devolvió, enviándolo de espaldas al suelo.

— ¡Devuélveme a Kohaku infeliz! — Ordenó Kagome sin romper su defensa, espada y vaina en mano, Magtsuhi se puso de pie al instante iracundo, la mujer lo había golpeado pero no lo había herido, ella quería al chico de regreso, eso sería su ventaja.

— ¡No eres nada! — Dijo lanzandoce a atacarla, entonces los sutras que volaban alrededor de ella se lanzaron hacia el cuello de Kohaku donde estaba el fragmento contaminado, el primer sutra estallo en llamas entonces los demás empezaron a brillar con mas fuerza, luchado contra una barrera invisible pero avanzando con firmeza hacia su objetivo, los ojos de Kohaku brillaron con alarma, y antes de entender sus intenciones, echo a correr fuera de la kekkai al mismo tiempo que Byakuya salía de su escondite y de un zarpazo arrancaba el fragmento contaminado del chico.

— ¡No, no, **NOOOO**! — Rugió Sango con voz rota corriendo hacia donde había caído su hermano, Kagome de la impresión rompió la barrera y aferró al chico en sus brazos aun antes de que Sango llegara a el.

— ¡No… no… no..! — Murmuraba ausentemente, removiéndose incomoda ante el youki de Naraku que aun podía sentir, Sango se lanzó junto a ella aferrado a su hermano con fuerza, mientras Kagome sostenía ahora la mano del chico, hundida en la miseria al punto de no notar el momento cuando Sesshomaru había ido tras Byakuya, pues había visto a Magtsuhi en su Origami esperando por él. Kohaku había muerto, no había podido salvar la vida del hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga, se obligó a recolectar los sutras empujándolos con su reiki a su Carcaj para permitirle a Inuyasha y a Shippo acercase, justo estaba por volverse a buscar a Sesshomaru con la mirada para suplicarle, si era necesario para que usara Tensaiga en él cuando, entonces lo sintió, _calor_ en ese cuerpo había **calor**, apartó la histeria que le subía por la garganta y se concentro, dio una descarga de reiki al cuerpo de Kohaku con sus dones sanadores y pudo verlo tan claro como el día, el corazón bombeaba enviado sangre por las venas activas, los pulmones se hinchaban y se contraían con aire, sus órganos funcionaban. — ¡Esta vivo! Susurró con las lágrimas e alivio corriéndole por las mejillas.

— ¡Kohaku! — Lloraba Sango hundida en la más negra de las desesperaciones, el dolor era lacerante, ella siempre soñó con salvar a su hermano, y ahora lo había perdido, no había podido salvarlo, no había podido.

— **¡SANGO REACCIONA, ESTA VIVO!** — Rugió Kagome zarandeando con fuerza a la Taijiya sacándola abruptamente de su letargo. — ¡su corazón late, hay calor en él, **esta vivo** amiga! — repitió con mas calma llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo. Sango la miró incrédula confirmando sus palabras ahora que la neblina de la locura temporal la había abandonado, apartó a Kohaku de su pecho y lo miró, este tenía los ojos abiertos y la miraba somnoliento como acabando de despertar.

— ¿Hermana? — Dijo el joven confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba, era un dolor en donde tenía el fragmento cuando apareció aquel Youkai "Magatsuhi" y luego nada, oscuridad, que había pasado?, ¿Por que estaban llorando?. Se preguntaba el joven confundido, pero antes de formular alguna pregunta fue brutalmente aplastado por el abrazo cerrado de su hermana y lady Kagome. Después de explicarle lo que había pasado, Kagome y kikyio llegaron a la conclusión de que Kohaku, nunca había muerto y como Sango la perla solo lo había mantenido vivo mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba por si solo, Naraku había usado la perla para controlarlo, nunca tuvo la perla nada que ver con la vida del joven, Sango y Kohaku aceptaron la conclusión y empezaron a recoger el campamento para volver al camino y buscar a Naraku, pues que ahora tenia toda la joya maldita en sus manos, su youki se sentía con mas fuerza por todo el lugar.

— ¿Dónde esta Seshomaru? — Preguntó Kagome recalcando su ausencia. Miró a Jaken esperando respuesta.

— ¡Mi lady, el amo Sesshomaru fue detrás de Magatsuhi, a terminar con él! — Explico el Kappa.

— ¡A recobrar su orgullo querrás decir! — dijo Inuyasha ganadote un gesto grosero del Kappa.

— ¡Bien supongo que lo esperaremos aquí! — Dijo Kagome en su mejor tono práctico.

¿Kagome? — Dijo Kikyio mirando un punto en el cielo con un gesto que bien podría llamarse asco. Kagome siguió su mirada como todo el grupo y sintió el aliento atascarse en su garganta, allá en el cielo, flotaba una araña gigante destilando youki por todas partes.

¡El día ha llegado! — Dijo Kagome con gravedad sin despegar la vista de la horrenda araña que flotaba a lo lejos, avanzando lentamente hacia ellos, ella no tenia que decir mas, sus amigos entendieron de inmediato, Miroku apretó en un puño su mano maldita, Sango aferro la mano de su hermano, Inuyasha abrazo a kikyio, la batalla final estaba justo frente a ellos en la horrible forma de una gigantesca arana. — ¡Jakken, llevate a Rin, Shippo y Kohaku a la aldea de la anciana Kaede! — Ordenó Kagome sacándolos a todos de sus pensamientos.

¡Mama, yo quiero luchar con ustedes! — Dijo Shippo molesto.

¡Pídeme, lo que quieras Ship, pídeme la vida si quieres te la doy de buen gusto, pero **nunca** me pidas que te arriesgue en una batalla, puede que no hayas nacido de mi cuerpo, pero no podría amarte mas si hubieras nacido de mi, no me pidas que te arriesgue por mi, ve y cuida de Rin, por mi! — Contestó Kagome abrazando a Shippo, que la miró sin palabras pero con los ojos brillantes de emoción contenida la palabras de su madre significaban el mundo para él, asintió enseriándose dispuesto a cumplir la orden de su madre.

¡Mi lady el amo…

¡Fheee sapo, Sesshomaru te matara si arriesgas a que le pase algo a Rin! — Lo corto inuyasha, entendía lo que Kagome estaba haciendo, podía ver el alivio en su rostro al ver a Shippo a salvo, Sango también estaba mas aliviada.

¡No Kohaku, acabo de recuperarte y no, bajo ningun concepto voy a ponerte en peligro, tu vida hermanito, es muy, **MUY **apreciada por mi, entiendes?, ve con Shippo y cuiden de Rin y la anciana Kaede! — dijo Sango sin dejarle lugar a replicas a su hermano. Con rapidez, pronto habían cargado el bolso de Kagome y sus cosas a Ah-Un, Jaken, Rin en los dragones y Shippo trasformado en una bola rosa con kohaku se alejaron hacia la aldea de la anciana Kaede.

¡Bien ahora nosotros! — Dijo Sango una vez los perdió de vista, sobre Kirara, Kagome, Miroku y ella, se lanzaron hacia la araña ahora mas cerca con Inuyasha cargando a Kikyio.

Sesshomaru cruzaba el cielo a toda velocidad, su bestia estaba frenética y rabiosa, había sido engañado estupidamente se había dejado llevar por el orgullo y había dejado a su compañera desprotegida, el destrozaría a Naraku si tocaba un solo cabello de su cabeza se juró. Sin detenerse a mirar a atrás, Seshomaru aumento su velocidad hacia la araña gigante, siguiendo infaliblemente el olor de su compañera.

Mientras tanto dentro del cuerpo de Naraku.

Todo había ido de mal en peor, apenas habían entrado a la horrible araña, y la salida se había cerrado tras ellos, eso no le sorprendió a nadie, mas bien lo esperaban, lo que no habían esperado fue el abrupto ataque de las paredes que habían separado al grupo, no sabían donde estaban Sango, Kirara y Miroku y ahora para variar Inuyasha había perdido Tessaiga y Kikyio y ella vieron con desazón como la oscuridad de la perla junto al Youki de Naraku hacían mella en Inuyasha empujando a un lado su mitad humana, sacando a la superficie el Youkai sediento de sangre dentro de el.

— ¡Kikyo aléjate de él! –Soltó Kagome mirando a Inuyasha con los ojos desorbitados, el tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre y las marcas de su rostro habían salido de golpe a la superficie, el habia perdido el control de su Youkai por completo, Kikyo se aparto a tiempo del camino, antes de que Inuyasha se lanzara en un ataque directo hacia Kagome, que estaba inmediatamente detrás de ella.

— ¡Corre!— Urgió Kikyo tratando de reunir energía para calmar a Inuyasha.

— ¡Sería peor… tenemos que darle la espada!—Dijo Kagome esquivando a Inuyasha a duras penas recibiendo un rasguñó en el antebrazo antes de que éste la tomara del suéter a la altura de los hombros arrancándole parte de la manga izquierda y el cuello de la prenda que quedó aferrada a sus garras, y la empujara directo al vació que había detrás de ella, Kagome miró a Inuyasha estupefacta por un momento, entendiendo de golpe lo que el había echo con sorpresa, antes de que la oscuridad se cerniera sobre ella.

Sesshomaru rugió furioso al percibir el olor de la sangre de su compañera, y empezó a seguir su rastro infaliblemente, dentro de el su bestia exigía desgarrar y destrozar a aquel maldito Hannyo, Naraku moriría aquel día se dijo, de eso estaba mas que seguro, el mismo se encargaría de acabar con aquella peste que amenazaba la seguridad de su compañera se juró, moviéndose a velocidad prenatural tras el olor de su compañera, debía tenerla allí junto a el donde pudiera protegerla, necesitaba asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, al doblar el recodo sintió la energía espiritual de ella elevarse como un fogonazo destruyendo inmediatamente a un grupo de demonios inferiores que se cernían sobre su cuerpo inconciente, Sesshomaru se cernió sobre ella cubriéndola con su propio cuerpo y tensándose al percibir el olor de su hermano sobre ella, su bestia rugió rabiosa exigiendo la sangre de Inuyasha, el recorrió su rostro con su mano izquierda mientras empuñaba a Bakusaiga con la derecha antes de levantarse y hacer guardia, lo demás incluso Rin tendrían que esperar, él debía proteger a su compañera, ella requería tiempo para recuperar la conciencia y él la protegería hasta entonces.

— ¡A-uch! — Gimió Kagome inaudiblemente recuperando la conciencia, estaba dolorida y sabía que no era para menos ella había caído de una altura considerable, abrió los ojos y vio a Sesshomaru observarla con atención antes de lanzar un ataque sobre ella eliminando efectivamente a una bandada de demonios — ¿Sesshomaru? — murmuro desconcertada sin entender por que él había estado cuidándola, él se había ido tras Byakuya, y después de su escena melodramática del día anterior a ella no le habría extrañado si la mataba con sus propias manos, y ahora que tenia las dos la satisfacción seria completa se dijo en su fuero interno .

— ¿Quién te hizo eso? — Preguntó Sesshomaru mirando el rasguño en el antebrazo de Kagome antes de agacharse junto a ella de manera casual como si fuera un gesto de todos los días, tomarla poniéndola en posición sentada y llevarse la herida a la boca, y deslizar la lengua sobre esta llevándose con cada lamida parte del dolor; el sabía perfectamente quien la había herido, pero quería saber si ella le mentiría ahora que eran aliados.

— ¡Sessho..maru… er estoy bi..en no es nada! — Dijo Kagome sonrojadose furiosamente avergonzada viéndolo lamer su herida sin quitarle los dorados ojos de encima, sin pestañear como el depredador que sabia que era, ella luchaba por controlar los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Requieres ser curada… contesta! — Dijo Sesshomaru secamente, deslizando un vez más su lengua por la herida que empezaba cerrarse.

— ¡Inuyasha perdió la espada… y perdió el control de su Youkai en este lugar, el me empujó lejos para no hacerme daño, con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba… esperó que Kikyo este bien... ella se quedó con el en ese estado!—Explico Kagome alterándose ante la idea de que Inuyasha pudiera hacerle algo a Kikyio, cuando recuperara la conciencia el no se lo perdonaría jamás, se dijo apenada.

— ¡Esa mujer estará bien, el no la dañara!, ¡Vamos por Rin! —Se limito a decir Sesshomaru dejando ir finalmente el brazo de Kagome.

— ¿Rin, como que Rin?, ¡Les dije que se fueran con la anciana Kaede! — Soltó alarmada sintiendo un enorme nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Puedo oler a Rin y a los otros aquí dentro! — Explico viendo sus ojos alarmados llenarse de oscura comprensión.

— ¡Si tu puedes olerlos, entonces Naraku debe de haberlos atrapado de alguna forma, yo los envié con Kaede… Kami Rin… — Dijo preocupada, si aquel horrible hombre tocaba a los niños ella no descansaría hasta matarlo causándole el mayor dolor posible se juro en su fuero interno. — ¡Bien, dices que Inuyasha no le hará daño a Kikyo... y espero que así sea, busquemos a Rin, ella debe de estar aterrada! — Dijo Kagome recomponiéndose decidiendo confiar en las palabras de Sesshomaru levantándose. – ¡Oh que bien mi arco es un asco! – Murmuro Kagome viendo su arco destrozado en el suelo, al menos aun tenía su espada corta regalo de Sango y su carcaj con flechas y sutras, no estaba completamente indefensa.

— ¡Vamos! — Dijo Sesshomaru tomando la iniciativa para encontrar a Kagome caminando no detrás de él, como lo haría una mujer de aquella época, si no justo a su lado, como su igual, su bestia ronroneo de placer extendiéndose hacia ella complacido de que ella reclamara y ocupara su lugar.

— ¿No es Rin? — Preguntó Kagome minutos después, señalando el reflejo de Rin a través de una tela de araña.

— ¡Tu usas tus ojos, yo uso otros sentidos, esa no es Rin!— Contesto simplemente avanzando hasta encontrar un precipicio que los separaba de la otra parte del camino, sin decir una palabra envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella y saltó.

— ¡Gracias… por no dejarme atrás!—Dijo Kagome obligándose a soltar su armadura, para encontrarse nuevamente envuelta el la calida estola, aferro las manos en dos puños fuertemente cerrados conteniéndose de tocar nuevamente la suave estola. Seshomaru no contestó, por su parte se obligo a soltarla y a seguir caminando frenándose un momento para liberarla de su mokomoko-sama, que insistía en estar en contacto con ella. Minutos después de estar caminando se encontraron a Kikyo aferrando la espada de Inuyasha su arco y flechas.

— ¡Kagome, gracias a Kami estas bien… no lo encuentro, él se alejo de mi después de empujarte y las paredes se cerraron separándonos! –Explico Kikyio con una ligera nota de lo que podría haber sido angustia.

— ¿Tu estas bien no te ataco? —Pregunto Kagome mirando a Kikyo un poco más arrugada de lo que la había dejado.

— ¡No, él no me ataco… solo a ti lo siento, creo que Naraku esta mas concentrado en ti que en mi en este momento! — Dijo Kikyo lanzándole una rápida mirada a Sesshomaru, que entendió lo que la mujer quería decir, entonces los esfuerzos de Naraku, estaban centrados en conseguir a Kagome, si tenia que destruir a todos los que amaba para lograrlo estaba dispuesto, el Hannyo era mas peligroso, estaba desesperado.

— ¡Entonces vamos, busquemos a Inuyasha, él estará muy avergonzado cuando reaccione! — Dijo Kagome decidiendo dejar de lado su sentido de la vista y usar los sentidos que había trabajado con su abuelo— ¡Oh no… Shippo, Kohaku! –Gimio Kagome antes que el brillo segador de la perla la llamara con fuerza.

— ¡Están aquí entonces!… ¡La perla esta brillando con fuerza!-Dijo Kikyo descolocada.

— ¡Nunca éste Sesshomaru había visto su luz… por que puede verla ahora?—Dijo Sesshomaru deteniendo en seco a ambas mujeres que se habían vuelto al unísono hacia donde sentían la perla.

— ¿Puedes?… ¡Pero… eso no es posible! — Dijo Kikyo confundida, era imposible para los Youkai ver la "luz" de la perla, la luz que había colocado dentro del fragmento de Kohaku casi había acabado con ella, pero ella lo había echo creyendo que el chico estaba muerto, ningún youkai debería poder ver la luz.

— ¡Es una trampa!… ¿No lo ves?... ¡solo tu y yo podemos ver los fragmentos de la perla, ver su luz y percibirla donde esté, Naraku esta usando la luz de la perla para destruirnos!… ¡tenemos que encontrar a los otros ahora! —Soltó Kagome casi histéricamente tomando a Kikyo del Hakama y casi arrastrándola hacia donde sentía a la perla.

— ¡Reunimos a todos y entonces… — Dijo Kikyio alarmada.

— ¡Acabamos con esto de una buena vez… ya basta de estar a merced de Naraku! —Dijo Kagome sondeando el lugar con su reiki, las paredes temblaron y sisearon pero no cedieron, se volvió a ver a Sesshomaru— ¡Vamos, Rin y los demás están todos hacia allá, que pretende que todos se maten entre…

— ¡Tal vez eso es lo que busca!— Dijo Kikyo cortándola; Kagome la miro con el horror dibujado en el rostro, antes de aferrarse al Hakama de Sesshomaru inconcientemente y avanzar casi corriendo hacia donde sentía a sus amigos sin notar lo que había echo arrastrándolo con ella, hasta que finalmente notando la tela en sus manos lo soltó como si quemara, después de avanzar por lo que parecieron horas se detuvieron mirando a Sango prepararse para atacar a Rin, quien estaba suspendida en el aire.

— ¡No hermana no lo hagas… Naraku no esta allí!—Gritaba Kohaku lanzando un ataque con su oz desviando el boomerang de su hermana a tiempo, Sesshomaru se movió con el viendo tomando en brazos a su protegida, mirando a la Taijiya derrumbarse avergonzada.

— ¡Estaba dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de Rin, para acabar con Naraku, Sessomaru-sama, solo le pido que espere a que esto termine antes de tomar mi vida por esto!—Dijo Sango bajando el rostro avergonzado hacia sus manos, Kohaku abrazó a su hermana.

— ¡Sango-chan! —Gimió Kagome mirando suplicante a Sesshomaru que miraba a su vez a su amiga detenidamente antes de asentir congelándole el corazón de miedo, el iba a tomar la vida de su hermana.

— ¡Kohaku, Toma a Rin y salgan de aquí, donde esta Jaken?—Dijo Sessomaru al mismo tiempo que el aludido Sapo aparecía corriendo espantado.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru, amo bonito!—Soltó el Kappa con lagrimones de emoción corriéndole por los el rostro, seguido de cerca por Shippo y Ah-un, Sesshomaru lo aplastó bajo su pie sin misericordia en reprimenda por no proteger a Rin como era debido mirándolo fríamente.

— ¿Shippo? —Dijo Kagome abrazando al cachorro contra ella.

— ¡No pudimos hacer nada! — Contesto el Kitsune contestando la muda pregunta de su madre, Kagome asintió aceptando sus palabras y se obligo a soltarlo y espero a que Sesshomaru terminara de castigar a Jaken.

— ¡Te llevaras a Rin de aquí ahora mismo y si algo le sucede te mueres! —dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo al tiempo que el misma empezaba a inundar la cámara en la que estaban, Sango se quito su mascara de humo y la coloco en el rostro de Rin, Sesshomaru la miro arqueando una ceja ante su acción.

— ¡Kohaku ve con ellos Regresa a la aldea de Kaede te pedí que no vinieras aquí Kohaku, no soportaría perderte de nuevo!—Dijo Sango mirando a su hermano.

— ¡Pero hermana! –discutió el joven cazador de demonios, tratando de explicarle a su hermana lo ocurrido, ellos no estaban allí por gusto, Naraku los había alcanzado y atrapado.

— ¡Nada… ahora estas vivo hermanito, debes cuidarte, ya te lo dije tu vida es muy preciada para mi!— Dijo ésta abrazándolo por ultima vez, ella sabía que Sesshomaru no dejaría pasar su ofensa, ella misma no la habría dejado pasar y ella era humana, él siendo Youkai no seria menos.

— ¡Al menos toma mi mascara!—Dijo Kohaku haciendo ademán de quitarse la suya.

— ¡No tu la necesitas ahora váyanse!— Ordenó Sango, mientras Sesshomaru abría un enorme agujero con un ataque de su Bakusaiga, los vieron montar sobre Ah-Un antes de que Kohaku sobre Shippo de nuevo trasformado se arrancara la mascara y la lanzara hacia su hermana.

— ¡Úsala hermanita… tu vida es muy apreciada para mi también y para tu monje!—Dijo Kohaku perdiéndose de vista casi al instante de terminar sus palabras.

— ¡Busquemos a los otros! — Dijo Kikyo rompiendo la tensión, sin decir una palabra, Kikyio monto a Kirara con Sango y Sesshomaru aferró a Kagome a él con su mokomoko y su brazo izquierdo antes de que pudiera decir nada y avanzaron a toda velocidad, encontrando a Inuyasha y a Miroku finalmente luchando entre ellos, por el control de la mano maldita de Miroku.

— ¡Fheeee no voy a dejar que mueras así monje tonto, las mujeres me matan, el Maldito de Naraku esta jugando con nosotros! — Decía Inuyasha doblegando efectivamente al monje colocando el rosario que contenía su maldición en su lugar.

— ¡Inuyasha! –Grito Kikyo casi lanzándose de Kirara y corriendo hacia el.

— ¡Kikyo, yo… Kagome?—Dijo Inuyasha entrecortadamente, mirando de su compañera a su amiga y cuñada con un claro gesto de culpa y vergüenza.

— ¡Estoy bien Inuyasha, se que me empujaste para no hacerme daño, estoy bien1, ¿Ok? —Dijo Kagome tranquilizándolo; entonces el infierno se abrió a los pies de todos, Naraku en persona apareció frente a ellos y empezó a atacarlos salvajemente, buscando destruir a todos lo que se ponían en su camino hacia Kagome, Inuyasha lo atacó lanzando el ataque heredado de su hermano y antes de que Kagome tuviera tiempo de reaccionar Bakuya de los sueños apareció tras ella, tratando de lanzarle lo que parecía haber sido un ataque siendo detenido por Sesshomaru quien acabó con el antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido, Kagome miró sobre su hombro izquierdo para encontrar a Sesshomaru allí, mirando fijamente la marca que estaba sobre su clavícula, hacia rato que había perdido una parte del suéter negro usaba dejando al descubierto el tiro de su sostén y la marca claramente visible en su blanca piel resaltando a la vista de todos, Kagome apartó la mirada avergonzada de Sesshomaru y se concentró en Naraku, extendiendo su energía hacia todas partes como antes lo había echo, barriendo el lugar esta vez buscando la trampa sin encontrarla. — ¡Este es el verdadero, este es el Verdadero Naraku!—Soltó mirándolos sorprendida.

— ¡Entonces acabemos con el maldito de una vez! — Dijo Iuyasha atacándolo una vez mas, mientras el lugar explotaba con demonios inferiores que trataban de impedir el acceso a Naraku y alcanzar a Kagome, Sango y Miroku luchaban espalda con espalda apoyándose mutuamente, Kikyo e Inuyasha luchaban como uno solo Kagome los observó durante un momento y luego miro a Sesshomaru, que no se había apartado de ella aparentemente adoptándola, acabarían con aquel malvado ser de una vez, se prometió concentrándose en la batalla

— ¡Oh claro Inuyasha va acabar conmigo, la perla esta completa y esta bajo MI poder, no de el tuyo Inuyasha!— Se burlo Naraku mirando a Kagome directamente. — ¡Solo necesito de esa patética mujer! — Dijo con rencor, tenia que tenerla, solo ella había dicho Magatsuhi, solo ella podía cumplir su deseo, eso lo sabia muy bien ahora, había sacrificado, todo, y a todos una y otra vez, el deseo seria suyo, y mataría a quien fuera necesario por tener el deseo varadero cumplido, como prometía la leyenda de lamerla y Midoriko.

— ¡Entiendo…! — murmuro Kagome para si misma comprendiendo finalmente la fanática fijación de Naraku. — ¿La perla no concedió tu deseo verdad Onigumo? — Dijo Kagome de repente congelándolos a todos en el sitio.

— ¿Pero que dices? — Exclamo Kikyo sorprendida, mientras Naraku en su nueva versión que parecía haber sido tallada en diamante miraba a Kagome con odio el mas negro odio.

— ¿Qué pediste Onigumo?... ¿Pediste a Kikyo y la perla te traiciono, matándola y asegurándose de que te odiara por toda la eternidad? — Insistió Kagome casi con dulzura; no podía evitar sentir lastima, en el ojo de su mente, vio al hombre quemado extender la mano con codicia hacia la masa de Youkai, en su mente solo había una cosa fija, "Kikyio", pero había una idea difusa entre los Youkai, "la Shikon no tama" y el deseo de poseer tal poder. El bandido había obtenido el poder si, pero no lo que en realidad había deseado, por lo que había abandonado su humanidad y entregado su misma alma, no pudo obtener a Kikyio.

— ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! — Rugió Naraku enloquecido de ira lanzándole un ataque directo que se desintegro con una Kekkai que había levantado de inmediato, Inuyasha fue contenido por Kikyio, ella sabia que solo Kagome podía librara aquella batalla, con un gesto señalo a las marionetas e Inuyasha se lanzo a atacarlas.

— ¡Ese es tu nombre, fue Onigumo quien codicío a Kikyio, fue Onigumo quien se dejo arrastrar a su deseo mas oscuro abriéndoles el camino a todos ustedes, fundiéndose con el y creando a "Naraku"… ¿Que le prometieron?.. ¿Que podían darle a Kikyio si conseguía la perla para ustedes? — Razono Kagome en voz alta mientras todos continuaban destruyendo a sus marionetas. — ¡Entonces tuviste la perla en tus manos Onigumo, y esta te traiciono y te empujo a destruir lo que codiciabas!, ¡Triste, la perla no cumplió tu deseo!—declaro Kagome, mientras Naraku echaba la cabeza atrás y rugía con odio expidiendo misasma por todos lados mas una vez que este se acercaba a Kagome se diluida como si no existiera.

—¡Maldita mujer!.—juró Naraku revolcándose en la ira, ella había acertado y la odiaba aun mas por eso, y por la lastima que despedía por el la miró enfocando su odio en ella, la única que podía conseguir su deseo, la única que no había podido dominar completamente a excepción de una única vez y aun así había fallado penosamente, miró a la mujer con creciente odio, quería desgarrarla, sentir su piel romperse con el filo de sus garras y bañarse en su sangre deleitarse con su dolor con los gritos de suplica que sabía llegarían en algún punto, entonces sonrió por primera vez desde que había empezado la batalla con irónica diversión, todos se tensaron sabiendo que aquello no podía bajo ningún concepto significar algo bueno para ellos. — ¡Así que el "**GRAN**" Sesshomaru a caído, siguiendo los pasos de su padre y su patético medio hermano! — Dijo con un deje de burla antes de soltar una siniestra carcajada, Todos con la sola excepción de Kagome se tensaron horrorizados ante las palabras de Naraku.

— ¡Deja de balbucear estupideces maldito y termina de morir! — Gritó Inuyasha lanzándole otro ataque que Naraku evadió con facilidad, Sesshomaru también sumó sus esfuerzos en atacarlo separándose de ella por primera vez desde que despertó dentro del cuerpo de Naraku.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Entonces es eso, así que la miko no lo sabe…!— Canto Naraku encantado destilando mofa en cada palabra, tenia la forma perfecta de quebrarla, la patética humana no tenia ni idea, el se sentía generoso, así que le haría el favor, para su placer, vería a la huma quebrase por el decidió deleitándose en la idea.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos esta diciendo? — Pregunto Kagome mirando a Kikyío desconcertada, esta evadió su mirada y apretó los labios. ¿Y por que diablos importa si se o no se "que"? — Agrego Kagome sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho, Kikyio su expresión, conocía esa expresión, "culpa, vergüenza" la conocía muy bien, ***** Que demonios sucede aquí?*** **Se pregunto en la intimidad de su mente

— ¡Bakusaiga!— Rugió Sesshomaru con un ultimo intento de destruir a aquel ser antes de que dijera algo mas, pero fue bloqueado por un Kekkai mas fuerte aun, el Hannyo estaba decidido a decirle a Kagome la verdad que tenia tres años negándole, estaba decidido a romper todas las reglas, a desestimar todas las ceremonias, tenia que haberlo esperado, después de todo, aquel ser nada conocía de honor, nada conocía de las costumbres de los verdaderos Youkai, el era un hibrido "creado". En el rincón de su mente donde su bestia dominaba, esta rugía desesperada lanzando maldiciones, luchando por liberarse y destruir al Hannyo.

— ¡Bueno, bueno Sesshomaru!, ¿Acaso tratas de impedir que le diga a la miko que es tu compañera? — Se burlo Naraku mirando a Sesshomaru que lo miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre pero sin tomar su forma demoníaca al completo, el grupo quedo helado, horrorizado ante lo que había pasado.

— ¿Qué diablos es eso? — Murmuró Kagome demostrando su completa ignoracia en el significado del término, sin entender lo que Naraku decía, sin embargo su corazón había empezado una carrera frenética tras sus palabras y la presión en su pecho se hacia mas pesada.

— ¡Esa marca estupida humana, es una marca de lo que un humano llamaría **"matrimonio"**, eres su compañera… "**humana**", "**patética**", "**débil**" y sin **atractivo **alguno, eres tan **inaceptable** para él, que incluso todos tus "**fieles** **amigos"** y él te lo han estado ocultando!—Soltó Naraku rompiendo a reír desquiciadamente, Sesshomaru sintió a su bestia rugir con él una negativa en su mente, pero no se atrevió a mirarla, no se atrevió a despegar sus ojos de su presa.

— ¡Mientes, eso no es cierto! — Dijo Kagome sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas y su corazón comprimirse con un dolor tan fuerte que sentía que se asfixiaba. ***** ¡No, no, no, no!... ¡NO! ¡No puedo desconcéntrame ahora, tiene que ser una mentira mas, Naraku diría lo que fuera con tal de salirse con la suya, pues no le voy a dar gusto, no!***** pensaba obligándose a calmarse aquello no podía ser cierto era simplemente estupido Sesshomaru odiaba a los humanos, se recordó ausentemente tomando su espada con ambas manos colocándola frente a ella, entonces pensó en lo extraño de su comportamiento y decidió que no era el momento ella no podía pensar en eso ahora. — ¡No voy a pensar en eso ahora!... Ahora voy a acabar con esto de una vez Naraku nunca debiste haber sido creado en primer lugar, puedo conseguir en mi corazón algo de pena por **Onigumo**, pero no por ti, eres completamente maligno!—Soltó Kagome tratando de controlar sus emociones que la desbordaban, la sorpresa, el dolor la traición la vergüenza, la duda, la incredulidad, ella estaba luchando por comprimir todo eso, dejarlo de lado, ella necesitaba toda su concentración en la batalla. Vio a Inuyasha lanzarle un ataque y a Kikyio y los otros atacar a su vez se negó a mirar a Sesshomaru, por alguna razón solo pensar en verlo dolía demasiado, comprendió que alguna lazo se tuvo que haber formado entre ellos, pues el Lord ahora que lo pensaba no había negado su aberrante asociación con ella.

— ¡Solo **tu** puedes decidir esto Miko! — Dijo Naraku carcajeado antes de que Kagome lanzara hacia él una flecha de energía espiritual usando su espada como arco provisional, destrozando su kekkai con facilidad sorprendiéndolo.

— ¡Lo se!… ¡Y vine dispuesta a todo para acabar con esto!, ¡Ataquen ahora chicos Kikyo déjame a mi la perla! — Dijo Kagome envainando su espada mientras un montón de demonios, empezaron a desprenderse macabramente de Naraku, Kagome se concentro en ese lugar de paz dentro de ella, encerró sus incertidumbres lejos de ella y se empapo de esa paz, sintió su energía elevarse con rapidez con una fuerza devastadora, descomunal, sintió su alma conectarse con Kikyo y con otra alma poderosa que se aferraba a ella y no había percibido antes de esa forma tan contundente, si siempre sintió algo aferrarla perno nunca de "esta" forma, Kagome miro sus manos con reverente temor estas brillaban cegadoras como el resto de ella.

— ¿Qué diablos?... ¿Qué demonios eres? — Rugió Naraku tratando en vano de huir de la luz, que empezaba a quemar su piel con tanta efectividad como el si hubiese recibido el ataque de Sesshomaru con su Bakusaiga. Mirando con horror a Kagome ahora echa una antorcha de luz, que parecía no afectar a Inuyasha y a sus compañeros de batalla.

¿No lo sabes Onigumo?... ¡Yo soy **KAGOME**!... ¡**AHORA**!— Rugió Kagome, mientras Inuyasha lanzaba su ataque abriendo el Meidou tras Naraku Y Sesshomaru lanzo su ataque destruyendo parte del cuerpo de Naraku, Kagome enfoco su energía directo a la perla y la dejo ir formando una flecha de pura energía junto a un remolino de pergaminos que había añadido a su ataque, entonces la perla purifico a Naraku de adentro hacia fuera mientras el meidou se cerraba encarcelando las cenizas del malvado Hanyo en el, La perla purificada floto brillando completa sobre la mano extendida de Kagome; entonces todos empezaron a caer al vació, cuando el cuerpo enorme donde habían estado luchando empezó a desintegrarse purificándose con el potente ataque de la miko del futuro, Kagome cerro los ojos recibiendo a la oscuridad, la abrazo con alivio, sintiendo como el medallón contra su pecho se volvía tibio y consolador.

**Owari…**


	17. Confrontaciones, el deseo correcto…

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"**Así pues ahora aquí estamos, frente a frente tu y yo, dime ahora tú mi amado, ¿no soy una en un millón?... ¿Quién si no yo te ama? A pesar de las heridas que dejaste en ni alma, que dejaste en mi vida?, dime amado ¿por que callas? Por que esa acción desmedida, el silencio de tus labios, van a acabar con mi vida. De la angustia dolorosa quiero correr y ocultarme, pues el silencio finalmente ha hablado, de una manera cobarde, mi corazón sangrante llora, pues de ti no supe nada, sin esperar la alborada voy a liberar mi alma, de mi cuerpo ya no importa sin un corazón es carga…" **

**Elizabeth Lara.**

Cap 17: Confrontaciones, el deseo correcto…

Conforme caían al vacío, Sesshomaru aferraba contra si el cuerpo inerte de Kagome, la rabia, la aprehensión, la vergüenza y la culpa le aferraban la garganta con fuerza, las sucias palabras de Naraku sobre su unión con Kagome, sus asquerosas mentiras contaminando el significado sagrado de un emparejamiento Inu; y todo era su culpa, si tenía que admitir, que debió haber previsto que Naraku se enteraría de su emparejamiento, y lo usaría a conveniencia, el Hannyo lo había echo, y los ecos del dolor, el shock y la profunda vergüenza de su compañera era un amargo sabor en su boca, que ni aun su veneno podía superar, bajó la mirada hacia su compañera mientras aterrizaba suavemente sobre sus pies. Inuyasha y el resto de sus compañeros le dedicaron una mirada acusadora, que el ignoro olímpicamente y empezó a avanzar en silencio hacia la choza de la anciana miko, primero atendería la salud de su compañera, después se encargaría del resto del mundo, después, mucho después, decidió.

Había sido una sorpresa para todos ver hasta donde los había llevado Naraku para la librar batalla final, la enorme araña había regresado a la aldea de Kaede, donde aquella historia se había iniciado tantos años atrás, cuando Kikyo vivía, y había cuidado del moribundo y quemado bandido Onigumo, quien a su vez se había obsesionado enfermizamente con ella, codiciando su belleza al punto de ceder su cuerpo y hasta su negra alma a los demonios para poseerla con la ayuda de la Joya sagrada que la Sacerdotisa custodiaba, con engaños logró que ella se llenara de odio y sellara al único que había amado verdaderamente, muriendo en el proceso pues la joya que había deseado para ayudarse en su objetivo al final lo había traicionado; tampoco había contado con el deseo de Kikiyo de alejar la joya maldita, de los codiciosos que destruirían la aldea tras su muerte en su afán de obtener la joya y su engañoso poder, a tal punto había sido su empeño, que se había llevado con ella de aquel mundo a la joya maldita, sin saber que ésta buscaría en el futuro la forma de volver a su mundo a sembrar caos y destrucción a su paso. Había pasado una día después de la batalla, Kagome había caído en una profunda inconsciencia que los alarmo a todos, en especial a Sesshomaru aunque no lo expresara en voz alta, Kaede aseguraba que ella estaba bien que no debían preocuparse pues solo se había agotado con la ultima batalla, donde había usado una gran cantidad de poder, con el cual finalmente habían derrotado finalmente a aquel, que había destruido tantas vidas en su en su codicioso deseo de alcanzar poder, de dominar a todos bajo su puño.

Para ellos aun era extraño, aun no podían creer que finalmente casi había acabado todo, pues aun quedaba el no tan pequeño asunto de **_"destruir"_** la perla, Inuyasha había aceptado ya que no había mas salida que destruirla para bien, Miroku no podía dejar de mirar su mano completamente libre de maldición desde que habían llegado a la choza de la anciana Kaede, se había quitado el rosario, aun con temor de encontrar la prueba de la maldición de Naraku, allí presente aun en su cuerpo, pero al ver la palma perfectamente formada, sin agujero negro no pudo hacer mas que ver incrédulo su mano hasta que finalmente acepto que no estaba soñando, realmente Naraku se había ido; y Sango no podía dejar de abrazar a su hermano cada vez que podía, de celebrar cada paso, cada respiro, cada tímida sonrisa de su hermano si, él había sufrido en mano del Hannyo, pero tenía fe de que podría ayudarlo a recuperase y con el tiempo a perdonarse, miraba con miedo a Sesshomaru, preguntándose cuando tomaría su vida en represalia por lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Rin, pero este no había prestado mas atención que a Kagome. Inuyasha y Kikyo hablaban en susurros mirando constantemente a Daiyoukai sentado junto a Kagome guardándola, de donde nadie había pensado e incluso intentado hacerlo mover, era obvio para todos ellos que nada de lo que le dijeran lograría arrancar a Lord de su auto-impuesta guardia, no había bebido ni comido, no había siquiera descansado desde que habían llegado y no parecía dar indicios de que fuera a moverse en un futuro muy cercano.

Por otra parte, dentro de Daiyoukai el remolino de emociones era tan brutal, que otro ser mas débil habría enloquecido, su bestia rugía de furia lanzando todo tipo de acusaciones que no podía siquiera refutar, así que mientras su bestia rugía caminando de un lado a otro enjaulada, él soportaba estoico cada insulto, cada promesa, cada amenaza sin alterase, hundiéndose en la culpa y la vergüenza, lo merecería y era algo que no iba a discutir, jamás debió dejar que otro le explicara lo que había sucedido aquella noche, lo que el mismo había iniciado sin saberlo siendo un cachorro, por que el recuerdo estaba allí, vago y borroso, no podía ver la imagen de ella, pero su voz y su olor estaban allí enterrado entre sus recuerdos mas lejanos; su padre debía estar revolcándose en su tumba de la indignación de ver cómo había tratado a su compañera y su unión con ella, cuando su madre se enterara y se enteraría, la mujer le amargaría aun mas la vida con sus posibles comentarios. Pensar que los primeros minutos renegó de su unión, maldijo y se enfureció por estar atado a ella, maldijo a su padre imaginado que estaría desternillándose de risa por la ironía del destino, "él" que siempre había criticado abiertamente su relación con la madre de Inuyasha desde que se había enterado, "él" que había despreciado y desdeñado con saña a los humanos en **_especial_ **a las mujeres, estaba atado a una irrevocablemente. Si, el destino era una perra vengativa se dijo apartando los mechones de oscura seda del rostro de su compañera con extrema delicadeza no queriendo hacerle daño alguno con sus mortíferas garras, no la merecía, pero la tenía se dijo en su fuero interno.

Una de las cosas mas extrañas de la inconsciencia es recuperarla, el mundo parece estar presionándose dentro del cerebro para hacerse notar, generalmente se toma conciencia primero del cuerpo, pero ella no, ella nunca podía reaccionar como el resto de los mortales, así que lo primero que sintió fue la fuerte presencia de Sesshomaru envolviéndola total y completamente, su energía y la de él un bucle interminable, profundamente entrelazadas al punto de finalmente reconocer la sensación que había estado sintiendo durante los ultimo tres años, lo segundo fue el vértigo en el fondo de su estomago, la sensación de caer aun estando en la tierra y lo tercero fue la suave estola envolviéndola. Kagome pestañeo un par de veces sintiéndose un poco desorientada dos días después de la ultima batalla, notó también finalmente la perla encerrada en su mano derecha junto a varios cuarzos que había usado como conducto para destruir a Naraku…

— ¡Naraku!— murmuro inaudiblemente, entonces los recuerdos llagaron con cruel claridad a su mente, Naraku, la batalla…

_*¡Esa marca estúpida humana, es una marca de lo que un humano llamaría __**"matrimonio"**__,_

_Eres su compañera… "__**humana**__", "__**patética**__", "__**débil**__" y sin __**atractivo **__alguno,_

_Eres tan __**inaceptable**__ para él, que incluso todos tus "__**fieles **__**amigos"**__ y él te lo han estado ocultando*_

Recordó las palabras de Naraku, llenas de cruel burla, sintió como cada una de ellas se clavaba en su corazón como un puñal ardiente, el dolor, la confusión, que había sentido en aquel momento volvió con fuerza dejándola sin aire. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de golpe chocando inmediatamente con las orbes doradas de Sesshomaru siempre impasible, ella apartó la mirada avergonzada y trató inútilmente de sentarse, la estola estaba aferrada a ella de tal manera que le impedía moverse con libertad.

— ¿Podría… soltarme por favor **Lord** Sesshomaru? — Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo, la mortificación era demasiada y como esperaba, él no dijo una sola palabra y solo se limitó a liberarla de su Mokomoko-sama, Kagome se sentó notando que alguien la había cambiado de ropa y le habían colocado uno de los vestidos que su madre le había regalado otra vez.

— ¡Ya has despertado muchacha nos tenías preocupados! — Dijo la anciana Kaede dándole un vaso con agua intentado inútilmente, romper la tensión que podía palparse con las manos alrededor de aquellos dos poderosos seres.

— ¡Lo siento, creo que me excedí un poco!... — Se disculpó Kagome recibiendo el vaso agradecida de tener algo con que distraer su atención del hombre aun junto a ella, abrió la mano derecha mirando a la perla brillar reluciente, la oscuridad con la que había sido imbuida había desaparecido. — ¿Lo hicimos entonces… a terminado de verdad?

— ¡Si muchacha, y todos están bien! — Dijo la anciana contestando la pregunta que Kagome había formulado silenciosamente.

— ¡Gracias a Kami! — Dijo Kagome en un suspiro aliviado tomándose el vaso de agua en dos tragos. Sesshomaru estaba junto a ella, tratando de formular las palabras, tratando de explicarse por primera vez en su larga vida, él era quien tenía que dar explicaciones, disculparse incluso y allí estaba, toda la etiqueta y diplomacia que le fue instruido desde cachorro no le estaba sirviendo de nada, no podía simplemente formular palabras y lanzarse a explicar los motivos, el por que, su mente se había derrumbado al ella usar un _**honorífico**_ para dirigirse a él, ella **"nunca"** había usado un honorífico con él, era ella quien estaba poniendo distancias entre ambos y el dolor de su bestia y el propio era insoportable.

— ¡Los dejo entonces supongo que tienen que hablar! — Dijo la anciana retirándose y dejándolos a solas incapaz de soportar la energía llena de tensión de aquellos dos. Kegome no se atrevía a mirarlo, ni sabía que podía decir, ella no quería ni podía creer lo que Naraku había dicho, aun cuando la unión estaba allí ahora mas clara y mas fuerte que nunca, ahora que podía explicar la extrañe energía que siempre la rodeaba; Sesshomaru parecía que no iba a decir absolutamente nada, largos minutos pasaron en tenso silencio antes de que Kikyio e Inuyasha entraran rompiendo la tensión que había en el ambiente tras la salida de Kaede, Kikyio la había visto atentamente desde la entrada antes de sentarse junto a ella y colocar su fría y dura mano sobre la de ella, donde empuñaba la Joya maldita, en señal de silencioso apoyo.

— ¿Están bien entonces?... — Dijo Kikyio haciendo a ambos tensarse cuando esta los miró a ambos, notando con pesar que aun no habían resuelto nada, estaba dispuesta a apostar que ni siquiera se habían mirado el uno al otro, le dirigió una mirada llena de intención a Inuyasha, y este se la devolvió con resignación, él conocía su posición, tres años atrás ella misma se lo había advertido.

— ¿Es verdad? — Preguntó Kagome finalmente decidida a acabar con la incertidumbre. — ¿Sesshomaru? — Insistió Kagome mirándolo por primera vez desde que Naraku soltara aquellas palabras, sentía la unión, pero necesitaba escuchar las palabras para hacerlo totalmente real en su mente, mientras el Daiyoukai permanecía en estricto silencio sin siquiera mirarla.

— ¡Si Kagome es verdad!— Dijo Kikyio finalmente, ya no importaba que Sesshomaru la terminara de enviar al otro mundo, después de todo Naraku estaba muerto y la perla había sido purificada y devuelta a su guardiana legitima, ella podía irse en paz. Kagome cerró los ojos angustiada y respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse su corazón golpeaba con fuerza contra su pecho y ni siquiera el tibio medallón podía consolar el desgarrador dolor que parecía partirla por la mitad, ***** ¿Tanto desprecio tenía por ella, tal era la vergüenza que le causaba, Naraku tenía razón? — ***** Pensaba con la mortificación subiéndole como hiel por la garganta.

_**** ¡Rechazas todo lo que no quieres sin darle oportunidad a probarse digno de ti!…****_ recordó sus propias palabras, y estas la golpearon con tal fuerza, que de no haber estado sentada la habrían lanzado al piso en un golpe demoledor.

— ¡Acompáñame a tomar una baño Kikyio por favor!— Rogó Kagome desesperada queriendo alejarse lo mas que pudiera del Youkai. —¡Después… quisiera hablar con usted **Lord** Sesshomaru, déjenme despertar del todo y vuelvo a aclarar esto!— Dijo Kagome sin mirarlo levantándose un poco tambaleante con ayuda de Kikyio, el Daiyoukai no contesto, ella sabía que bien podía regresar con las mil y un preguntas que explotaban en su cabeza y encontrarse con que él se había ido; no le importo, alguien contestaría sus preguntas si no él, "Inuyasha", si no entonces sería "Toga", ahora entendía la reacción de Toga respecto a la bendita marca, ahora entendía por que le había insistido en que hablara con Sesshomaru sobre eso. Involuntariamente bajo la mirada de Dos Inu y Kikyo, Kagome sacó de su bolso todo lo que necesitaría para asearse y vestirse nuevamente, salió de la cabaña caminando automáticamente sin ver realmente a nadie, demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos para ver sus alrededores, se baño y vistió mecánicamente bajo la atenta mirada de Sango que se había unido a las sacerdotisas, y se había enterado por medio de Kikyo lo sucedido en la cabaña de su hermana, el corazón le dolía por su amiga, la culpa y la vergüenza de haber contribuido era el precio que tenía que pagar.

— ¿Estas bien Kagome-chan? — Preguntó Sango minutos después, Kagome se había vestido y se había quedado allí estática mirando sin ver su reflejo en el agua, como esperando que las respuestas a su nuevo dilema se reflejaran en la superficie.

— ¡Ustedes… lo sabían y no me lo dijeron!... — Dijo Kagome finalmente con un deje de tristeza, Kikyo y Sango se removieron incómodamente mirándose con culpa entre ellas, Kagome no había echo una pregunta, no, simplemente se había limitado a aclarar ese punto, ambas asintieron incapaces de contestarle. — ¿Por qué? — preguntó con la voz quebrándose, como su corazón en ese instante. No comprendía por que le habían ocultado algo tan importante como aquello, ella jamás les habría dejado en la ignorancia sobre algo, ella siempre se había dedicado a compartir con todos sus conocimientos.

— ¡Él no quería que… —empezó a decir Kikyo siendo cortada por el crudo dolor que vio en los ojos de Kagome, bajó la mirada avergonzada, ellos había contribuido a crear ese dolor en aquel ser tan puro que había iluminado sus vidas, sentía que había cometido un pecado, un sacrilegio imperdonable, al contribuir con aquel crudo y desgarrante dolor.

— ¡Ya veo…!, Regresemos!...— Cortó Kagome lacónicamente incapaz de escuchar lo que era obvio; deshaciendo sus pasos regresó a la cabaña de Kaede, Sango se quedó en el camino buscando a Miroku y a su hermano, Kikyio y Kagome entraron a la cabaña donde los Inus parecían no haberse movido ni un centímetro. Kagome los observo a ambos con detenimiento un momento, ambos una mezcla perfecta de Toga, con su propio toque personal se dijo. — ¡No puedo creer que me ocultaras algo así Inuyasha, eres como una hermano para mi, sin embargo me ocultaste esto!...—Dijo Kagome lanzando sus cosas al descuido dentro del bolso.

— ¡Kagome yo … — Trato de excusarse el aludido, aun sabiendo que no había realmente excusa alguna a que aferrase, el había aceptado, bien pudo negarse, pero no él había aceptado y se había prestado para engañarla y ahora debía aceptar lo que su hermana dispusiera como castigo.

— **¡NADA!**, ¡Inuyasha, no tienen excusa alguna, ninguno de ustedes a los que he llamado mis amigos, **MIS HERMANOS** durante todos estos años, tienen excusa alguna para **mentirme** y **engañarme**!—Soltó Kagome con toda la rabia y dolor contenida dentro de ella, liberándola sobre los presentes como un toxico veneno justo en el momento que Sango y Miroku entraban a la cabaña y hacían gestos de recibir un golpe físico. — ¡Puedo entender que **Lord** Sesshomaru nunca quisiera decirme algo así, Kami puedo entenderlo _**muy bien**_, por que se lo que siente hacía los humanos, y se que **nunca** bajo ningún concepto estaría de acuerdo con semejante unión, pero ¿ustedes? —Dijo Sobresaltándolos a todos profundamente el dolor y profunda desdicha que destilaban sus palabras. Sesshomaru se tenso congelado por sus palabras, por las crudas emociones atadas a ellas, su bestia rugía negando enloquecido y el tuvo que concentrarse en calmarla, y escuchar en silencio a su compañera, al menos le debía eso.

— ¡No teníamos derecho a decirte esto Kagome, para los Youkai! — empezó a explicar Inuyasha en un vano intento de calmar a su amiga.

— ¡No digas una sola cosa mas, no me digas **UNA MALDITA COSA MAS**!... — Lo cortó Kagome secamente y se volvió a mirar a Sesshomaru. — ¡Mírame Sesshomaru! — Exigió Kagome logrando que el aludido la mirara de inmediato. — ¿No ibas a decírmelo verdad?... ¡aunque enloqueciera tratando de entender lo que estaba pasándome **TU** no ibas a decírmelo!...— Dijo ella viendo en el intenso brillo de sus ojos la verdad, él no había pensado en decírselo jamás, así enloqueciera, así ella siguiera con su vida y se casara con otro hombre, el no iba a decirle la verdad, la idea de otro hombre le provoco nauseas pero empujo la sensación a un lado, no quería a ningún hombre estaba claro que su destino era estar sola, los hombres de la raza que fueran, solo significaban problemas y sufrimiento para ella.

— ¡Pero, pero… — Balbuceo Inuyasha tratando de aliviar la angustia de su amiga, aunque sabía que no merecía el titulo, pues con sus propias acciones había manchado aquella amistad, lo sabía aun así ya nada podía hacer.

— ¿Cómo pudiste Sesshomaru, como te atreviste a ocultarme algo así?... ¿acaso no tenía derecho a saberlo?... ¡Si ya se que soy una "**patética humana**" lo se... créeme! "**¡****LO SE!**", ¡aun así tenía derecho a saber y entender lo que estaba sucediendo!… ¿Creías que iba a rogarte o presionarte para que te quedaras conmigo?... ¡Puedo ser humana pero tengo algo llamado "**dignidad"**, insultas mi inteligencia al pensar que puedo **creer **que sientes "**algo**" mas por mi, a parte del **deprecio general** que sientes por **TODOS** los humanos! — Ya poco le importaba si éste la mataba por sus acciones, de cierta forma él había logrado lo que Naraku, ni nadie había logrado hasta ahora, la había herido profunda y mortalmente; cada palabra destilaba dolor, amargura y mucha tristeza, cada palabra se clavaba en ambos como una daga ardiente, Kagome estaba dejando salir su dolor, volcándolo sobre él, y Sesshomaru estaba allí aceptándolo, sabía que lo merecía y mas, su mente era un caos, las palabras estaban allí agolpándose unas con otras, mas él no sabía como hacer uso de ellas, no sabía como empezar a explicarse y ella estaba allí frente a él echa una furia toda fuego y dolor, rompía su corazón y el de su bestia verla a si, pero no sabía como empezar, no sabía que decir exactamente, pues ella tenía toda la razón. — ¡Me equivoque contigo!, ¿sabes?... ¡al menos esperaba que me "**respetaras**" un poco, por lo menos como aliados, pero veo que no, veo que puedo haberme superado como sacerdotisa e incluso como guerrera… pero siempre seguiré siendo la misma chica estúpida, ingenua y crédula, confié en ti, en que TU al menos me arrojarías las verdades en mi cara… fui y soy una maldita tonta! — Finalizó con un agotado suspiro, tragándose el doloroso nudo que tenía en la garganta — ¡No vas a decir nada!, bien… ¡Ya veo… entonces!… —Murmuró acercándose a su bolso y sacando un fajo de sobres y un libro pequeño del tamaño de un diario que había estado escribiendo desde que llevara a Toga a su época; aferró el fajo de cartas y el libro contra su pecho con un gesto decidido antes de volverse y ojear los sobres y extenderle uno a Sango en silencio.

— ¿Kagome? — Dijo Sango confundida recibiendo un grueso y pesado sobre, mirando a Kagome perpleja, no entendía que significaba aquello, después de escuchar y _sentir_ el dolor de su amiga, esperaba que se volviera a ellos y les reprochara su innegable traición, sin embargo allí estaba entregándole un pesado sobre sin explicaciones.

— ¡Eso es para ti, léelo atentamente y guárdalo muy bien, espero de corazón que te ayude mucho, a pesar de todo eres mi mas querida hermana! – Dijo Kagome entregándole otro a Kikyo dedicándole una sonrisa— ¡Esto, es para ti espero... si te decides, le des un buen uso y no abuses de esto que estoy dándote! — Dijo Kagome colocando junto a Sesshomaru el libro y sobre el un sobre. — También te pido por favor, por el bien de Rin que leas esto muy bien y luego cuando ella esté en edad de leerlo por si misma se lo entregues!— Agregó volviéndose hacia Inuyasha, arrancando la mirada de Sesshomaru, dolía verlo, dolía como jamás le había dolido Inuyasha, dolía tanto que no podía respirar.

— ¿Se puede saber que diablos es esto?—Dijo Inuyasha mirándola confundido, con la sospecha clavándole las garras en las entrañas, él no era completamente estúpido, sabía lo que sucedía, así como sabía aquel día en la tumba de su padre que el todos lamentarían el día e que Kagome descubriera la verdad por boca de otro que no fuera alguno de ellos, Sesshomaru incluido, maldito idiota, se lo dijo, tres años tras él, para que Naraku se lo escupiera en la cara de la peor manera posible.

— ¡Ya e acabado mi misión Inuyasha, no se los había comentado pero existe la posibilidad que mi tiempo aquí se acabe pronto, no soy de esta época, no he nacido aun, creo que ni mi madre a nacido aun… así que en cualquier momento simplemente me desvaneceré y dejaré de existir en esta era, yo aun no existo! — Kagome respiró profundo y explicó sin notar el brillo de silenciosa alarma en los ojos de Sesshomaru. — ¡Es tiempo de destruir la perla chicos, Kikyio lamento mucho no poder desear tu regreso y tu conversión Inuyasha, la leyenda dice que tengo que pedir el deseo _**correcto**_ y después de pensarlo bien ya lo tengo!—Finalizo cargando su bolso sobre sus hombros ante las perplejas miradas de sus compañeros de batalla.

— ¿Te vas?—Salto Sango consternada, ella había pensado que se quedaría un tiempo con ellos, sabía que tendría que irse pero quería ser egoísta y conservarla con ellos mas tiempo.

— ¡Mi tiempo se acaba amiga, no se en que momento desapareceré!—Explicó Kagome encogiéndose de hombros, enterrando su dolor profundamente cuando llegara a casa, ya lloraría, maldeciría y le daría varias descargas de reiki a Toga por callarse algo así. – ¿Salgamos si?... ¡Quiero ver la aldea antes de irme! — Dijo Kagome sin esperar respuesta saliendo de la cabaña desesperada por poner distancia entre Sesshomaru y ella, no podía respirar, él ni siquiera se había dignado a explicar por que había pasado eso en primer lugar, por que jamás iba a creer que la había marcado por que había querido hacerlo, los dioses malditos fueran todos, realmente jugaban con ella, unirla a él de alguna alocada manera, era la cosa mas ridícula que habían podido hacer, ellos disfrutaban con su miseria y ya no podía negarlo, un Daiyoukai que **odiaba** a los humanos, con una sacerdotisa humana, era toda una **aberración** para él, eso era mas que seguro, al menos se dijo en su fuero interno, no había resuelto el problema matándola y abandonándola en algún camino y eso era al menos aun alivio.

— ¡Mami!—Chilló Shippo saludándola antes de lanzarse a sus brazos, Kagome abrazo al pequeño Kitsune y su corazón sucumbió y lloró, lloró por ella, lloró por dejar a su amado hijo atrás, por que ahora aunque pudiera regresar no lo haría, pondría un sello permanente en el pozo y no regresaría jamás, dejaría a su bebe atrás. — ¿Por que lloras?... ¿Inu-baka.. Que le hiciste a mi mama? — Dijo el pequeño mirando molesto a Inuyasha que venía junto a Kikyio e hizo un gesto de defensa ante el ataque del chico, Sango, Miroku y un relegado Sesshomaru venían justo tras de ellos.

— ¡No me hizo nada cariño… solo, a tengo que irme bebe, y no creo que regrese mi misión esta completa! — Explicó Kagome secándose las lágrimas y mirándose reflejada en los verdes ojos de su hijo adoptivo ahora llenos de lágrimas, quería recordarlo así, daba gracias a su corazonada de último momento, al menos su cámara tenía fotos de todos ellos, todos incluido Sesshomaru, cerró los ojos agotada por un instante y volvió a mirar a su hijo.

— ¡NO! – Chilló el joven aferrándose a ella, en un intento de retenerla con él, en el fondo había visto la decisión de su madre en sus ojos azules, sabía que no cambiaria de opinión, estaba dejándolo, no quería dejarlo lo sabía, pero igual, se iba.

— ¡Tienes que crecer fuerte Shippo para que te conviertas en Youkai poderoso, pero no abuses de tu poder, no olvides a tu madre humana, recuerda que no todos los humanos son benévolos y sobretodo recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón y deseo que vivas una larga vida!—Dijo Kagome abrazándolo una vez mas y obligándose a apartarse de él — ¡Esto es para ti, léelo bien y consérvalo! — Dijo entregándole un sobre pesado que el chico recibió agarrándolo con fuerza contra su pecho.

— ¿Ya te vas entonces muchacha?— Dijo la anciana Kaede, no le extrañaba la decisión de la joven.

— ¡Hai… gracias por todo has sido una madre para mi, dejo los libros a su cuidado, cuando el tiempo llegue debe destruirlos, no pueden caer en otras manos Kaede-sama, esto es para ti!—Dijo Kagome entregándole el saquito de cuero con gemas semipreciosas y cuarzos que su madre le había dado junto a un sobre, le había dejado unas a cada uno de ellos dentro de sus propios sobres.

— ¿Kagome no crees que deberías tratar de hablar con él de nuevo? — Murmuro Kikyio, viendo a Sesshomaru acercarse a ellos mientras su protegida lloraba sonoramente despidiéndose de Kagome.

— ¡Él no quiere hablar Kikyo, no puedo ni voy a obligarlo! — Dijo Kagome negándose a mirarlo, cortando la discusión de raíz, lo había decidido se iría y punto, Sesshomaru estaría mejor sin cargar con la vergüenza que suponía para él estar emparejado con una humana, decidió respirando profundo— ¡Bueno aquí vamos… Shikon no Tama estoy lista para pedir mi deseo!—Dijo Kagome, sus amigos la miraron con aprehensión mientras la luz rosácea la envolvía.

— _¿Cual es tu deseo amada estrella, guardiana eterna? — _Dijo la suave y cantarina voz de una mujer, los presentes se quedaron perplejos con las palabras del espíritu y miraron a Kagome perplejos.

— ¡Mi deseo es que… te destruyas para siempre Shikon no tama, ese es mi único deseo! – Dijo Kagome aferrando sus manos alrededor de su medallón, mirando a la perla flotar frente a ella.

— _¡Que así sea!, Bendita sobre los nuestros!... – _dijo claro y fuerte la suave voz mientras la perla de desintegraba por completo frente a ella, entonces una luz brillante apareció en el lugar donde antes había estado la perla y tomó la forma de una mujer, con un traje de sacerdotisa una armadura y espada, Kagome sonrió con lagrimas de emoción en los ojos en bienvenida a Midoriko su tía.

—_¡Siento mucho haberte puesto en esta posición "__**Kagome**__" yo… siempre desee tener la oportunidad de conocerte, pero "__**el**__" estaba aquí, estaba aquí, mi otra mitad… has aprendido muchas cosas y me has enseñado otras mas, ese deseo que guardas en tu corazón, el que sacrificaste para acabar con mi sufrimiento, también será concedido ese es __**mi**__ regalo a ti, sangre de mi sangre; por favor pídele perdón a mi hermana y dale recuerdos a papa por mi, los amo a sido un honor para mi conocer a "Kagome"!— _Dijo sonriendo feliz y volviéndose encantada cuando una luz se unió a ella y se fueron juntos hacía el firmamento libres finalmente.

— ¡Se feliz tía querida! — la despidió Kagome sintiendo un vértigo a la altura del estomago y como algo de unía a ella completando una parte que faltaba. — **¡NO!** —Grito Kagome volviéndose a ver a Kikyo caer.

— **¡KIKYO!** —Grito Inuyasha sosteniéndola, horrorizado, comprendiendo lo que había pasado tan rápido que no lo había notado.

— **¡NO, NO, NO… DIJERON QUE LA PERLA NO TORCERÍA MI DESEO DIJERON.. DIJERON…!** — Grito Kagome a los cielos entonces **algo** la rozo y Kagome miró a Kikyio con intensidad.

— ¡Inuyasha… estoy… —Murmuro ahogada Kikyio mirándose las manos perpleja como si nuca antes las hubiera visto, miró a Inuyasha con los ojos llenos de lagrimas colocando una mano sobre la mejilla de su amado hannyo.

— ¡Viva… estas…!— Dijo Inuyasha abrazando a la Kikyo estupefacto, entonces Kagome sonrió comprendiendo complacida Kikyio viviría, **realmente** viviría.

— ¡Mami te esta pasando algo! — Dijo el zorrito alarmando a todos, Kagome miró sus manos, ahora traslúcidas y sonrió con triste comprensión. — ¡Ya veo Hawdquin tenía razón entonces!… ¡bueno chicos, sean felices ¿si? — Dijo Kagome mirándolos y enfocándose por ultimo en Sesshomaru acercándose a él — ¡Sesshomaru, habría deseado que tuvieras la suerte de encontrar a una pareja digna de ti, a alguien de quien no pudieras avergonzarte, a alguien a quien pudieras llegar a amar, en cambio me obtuviste a mi, es una suerte que no pueda permanecer. Pero aun puedes hacerlo, tu tienes derecho a ser feliz y deseo que seas feliz, yo... bueno los errores ocurren no?, yo soy tu error es fácil olvidar o dejar de lado los errores... cuídate mucho, puedo irme en paz sabiendo que a pesar de todo… puedo llamarte mi amigo!—Dijo Kagome envolviendo a Daiyoukai en un único abrazo que se permitiría tomar de él, antes de desvanecerse por completo.

Sesshomaru se quedo allí perplejo aun sintiendo el calor y el olor de su compañera rodearlo, el dolor que sus palabras trajeron a él, comprendió finalmente que la había perdido, no por la muerte, no por el tiempo y sus misterios en torno ella, la había perdido por su propia estupidez, y ahora que no podía hacer nada era que veía todo con claridad, sus ojos se volvieron rojos teñidos de sangre, la transformación fue rápida aun cuando podía sentirla en aquel plano cruzando a otro; aulló, desgarrados él y su bestia de la pena, aulló ensordecedoramente haciendo retumbar y doler los oídos de los humanos a kilómetros a la redonda, tuvo la vaga noción de que Inuyasha apartaba a todos de su camino. Él había perdido por su estupidez, lo único que valía la pena proteger, lo único por lo que valía la pena vivir. Su estupidez había sido grande y ahora estaba pagando las primeras cuotas del infierno al que se había condenado así mismo, a su bestia y a ella. ¡_**Oh kami a ella**_!, aulló con rabia, con dolor, la culpa y la ira lo inundaban, el dolor físico de sus almas rasgarse era insoportable, rugió temblando de dolor sobre sus cuatro patas gigantes, quería destruir todo a su paso, _**no había nada, nada por que luchar nada por que vivir**_, se dijo en medio del torbellino de pensamientos que lo inundaba. Inuyasha miraba a su hermano sintiendo lastima por él, y por Kagome, Sesshomaru parecía enloquecido, Kaede y Kikyio le habían mirado preguntándole silenciosamente si podían subyugarlo de alguna forma, él sabía que era imposible, **este** era un **Daiyoukai**, unido a Kagome, **solo ella** podía calmarlo.

— ¿Oiiii Sesshomaru, ella esta viva recuerdas? — Dijo Inuyasha pensando que tal vez su bestia la creyera muerta, los ojos rojos de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre él y lo próximo que supo es que estaba siendo aplastado por una pata gigante. — ¡Solo tienes que aguantar 496 años y la encontraras! — Insistió Inuyasha. Vio como un ligero brillo de lucidez se instalaba en los ojos de su hermano antes de perderse de nuevo **** Mierda**** pensó frenéticamente buscando algo mas que lo trajera de regreso, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas un enorme Inu apareció de la nada golpeando el flanco izquierdo de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo dar un respingo y liberando a Inuyasha, vieron con temor, como Sesshomaru se lanzaba hacia el Inu a toda velocidad, ambos se rodearon y finalmente se detuvieron uno frente al otro, el Inu extraño era mas pequeño notaron finalmente, antes de que la luz lo envolviera, y apareciera en su lugar una mujer alta de cabellos plateados peinados en dos largas coletas con un Kimono de varias capas de seda con joyas, envuelta en una boa blanca como la de Sesshomaru, parada con un porte real que solo acentuaba la media luna en su frente y el par de marcas sobre sus mejillas.

— ¡Basta ya de este sinsentido! — Regaño la mujer a Sesshomaru secamente. — ¡Eres el hijo de tu padre Toga, Inutaisho y esta Inukimi, eres el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y heredero de la noble casa de la luna, reacciona! — Dijo secamente, mirando a su hijo con un sordo dolor, a pesar de todo ella entendía, ella también había perdido a su compañero. Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humanoide y por primera vez desde que era un cachorro buscando consuelo, enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su madre permitiéndose gemir como una bestia herida, justo donde la marca de su padre aun después de su muerte, permanecía sobre ella, su madre lo envolvió con su mokomoko-sama gruñendo suavemente confortándolo como si fuera un cachorro.

— ¡Ella esta en el futuro, ya la apartaste de ti una vez!, ¿vas a dejar que viva los días de su vida sufriendo por tu ausencia? — Dijo Inuyasha arriesgándose a que la hembra inu lo matara, después de todo, él era el resultado de una aventura de su padre; Madre e hijo se volvieron a mirarlo, sin contestar una palabra.

* * *

Mientras desaparecía, y el horrible y lacerante dolor que había sentido durante sus viajes los últimos años, Kagome escuchó un rugido lleno de pena retumbar en sus oídos, mientras sentía como algo la alaba hacia delante con fuerza, cerró los ojos ante los remolinos de colores que la rodeaban y la estaban haciendo sentir nauseas, el vértigo era cada vez mayor y su cuerpo parecía el de una marioneta incapaz de dejar de dar vueltas en aquel remolino de conversaciones, gritos, luces, tiempo y espacio, finalmente la era feudal había notado la paradoja llamada "Kagome Higurashi" y la había escupido fuera con violencia; después de largas horas de vueltas incontables sintió sus pies tocar tierra finalmente, entonces casi con temor, se atrevió a abrir los ojos en medio de las nauseas y vio el árbol sagrado, elevarse orgulloso sobre ella dándole la bienvenida.

Finalmente estaba en casa.

_*** **¡Oh Sesshomaru!**…*** _ fue su ultimo pensamiento coherente y entonces accedió al impulso y se desmayó dándole la bienvenida al olvido, al dulce alivio que prometía la oscuridad que tanto necesitaba en aquel momento.

Owari…


	18. La sacerdotisa de piedraI El sello roto

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"**¡Vamos a hablarnos claro, eres mió o no lo eres! ¿O es acaso que prefieres, que de mi vida solo a ti?, ¿Y tu sin dame tu amor prefieres, tomar en cambio el mió, arrojándome al olvido sin alma ni corazón, sin aliento, ni razón que pueda sostener mi mente, que siempre te tiene presente aunque TU no estés aquí?; ¡La carcasa de mi ser yace lánguidamente, esperando a que recuerdes y ahora que estas aquí, mirándome fríamente exigiendo que te entregue, lo poco que queda de mi!, ¡ME NIEGO!, ¡Y a viva voz te lo digo arrebatándote de repente, lo que me pertenece, incluido tu corazón, ahora veras mi amor, lo que me has hecho padecer, por que tu has de recorrer el mismo camino mío, que tu orgullo y olvido forzaron para mi!, ¡ME NIEGO!, ¡Grito desperada mientras rompiendo tu mascara te aferras con dos manos a mi!, ¡ME NIEGO, me niego a llorarte, a esperarte, a entregarme, a amarte a perdonarte, me niego, me niego, me niego!" **

**Elizabeth Lara. **

Cap 18 La sacerdotisa de piedra I. El sello roto.

_**Llanto**__,_ alguien lloraba con angustia palpable cerca de ella, **¿**_**Dónde estaba**_**?**, no podía recordar, **¿**_**Qué estaba haciendo**_**?**, **¡**_**Nada**_**!** todo estaba en blanco en su mente, se dejo flotar entonces en la superficie del olvido por tiempo indefinido, hasta que poco a poco lo sintió: _**Dolor**_, se hundía en un mar de dolor incontrolable, como si miles de millones de agujas incandescentes se clavaran en su piel al mimo tiempo, pero había una especialmente grande y viciosa se adentraba con saña justo en su corazón; _**dolor y lagrimas**_ el dolor físico era una cosa, pero el dolor espiritual traía lagrimas a sus ojos… _**ojos**_** ***¡tenía ojos!***** el pensamiento la golpeo como un rayo entones empezó a ser conciente de su cuerpo, recordó que **"****tenía****"** un cuerpo, recordó dolor, tristeza, alegría, un torbellino eterno de voces y colores; y luego, luego… ***** **_**Goshinboku**_******* pensó, entonces el bombardeo de recuerdos e información que la inundo fue hilarante, por un momento la nausea la domino y así como vino todo se calmo; se dedico a tratar de ordenar todo en su mente, luchando al mismo tiempo por despertar, sentía el cuerpo adolorido y pesado, ¿Qué había sucedido? _**¡Ah si, claro!**__… _ finalmente había destruido a la perla de Shikon, había liberado a Midoriko y había descubierto que Sesshomaru la había marcado como su compañera, esposa o lo que diablos fuera se lo había estado ocultando por _años_, con la ayuda de todos sus amigos, y la línea del tiempo se había reparado a si misma echándola a patadas a la suya.

— ¡Kagome por favor despierta!— Fue una suplica llorosa que escucho ahora con mas claridad, sacando a Kagome de su letargo y comprendió entonces la pregunta que estaba empezando a formarse en su mente otra vez, ¿Dónde estaba de nuevo? **"**_**estaba en casa"**_.

— ¿MMMa…ma? — Murmuró Kagome sintiendo la lengua pesada inmediatamente hubo una explosión de ruido alrededor de ella, Kagome no entendía que sucedía, ella no había estado herida cuando termino la batalla, solo recordaba que estaba muy cansada, pero esto era demasiado, no podía reunir fuerzas para nada se sentía terriblemente frágil.

— ¿Kagome hija me escuchas? — Dijo su madre aun llorosa, finalmente habían obtenido una repuesta de ella, la angustia que había vivido cuándo había salido a recibir a su hija, guiada por sus poder y encontrarla tirada como una muñeca rota frente al Goshinboku no tenía comparación alguna, por un instante creyó que su hija estaba muerta y el dolor la había atravesado agudamente; aun, el mero pensamiento le dolía.

— ¡Hermanita!— Dijo Sota asustado, nunca en toda su vida, había visto a su hermana mayor tan vulnerable y de aspecto tan frágil, los gritos angustiados de su madre cundo la encontró aun resonaban en su mente cuando serraba los ojos, no quería volver a vivir eso jamás, decidió.

— ¡Estoy bien mama, estoy bien! — Se obligó a contestar con un poco más de fuerza, sintiendo como poco a poco su energía volvía a ella.

— ¡Por Kami hija, mayor susto salir para encontrarte allí desmayada en medio del patio! — Dijo su madre con lagrimas en los ojos y en la voz mirándola preocupada, Kagome le dedico una débil sonrisa forzada y se volvió a mirar a su abuelito que había permanecido en silencio, solo observándola como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, su hermano estaba un poco pálido pero relajado y a Toga, Kagome sintió una punzada de dolor atravesarle el pecho y cerro los ojos a la visión de Toga, verlo a él era como ver de cierta forma a Sesshomaru y no soportaba pensar en eso en ese momento, dolía demasiado en ese momento.

— ¡Ya estoy bien, solo estoy cansada nada mas, se acabó, la perla fue destruida y la tía esta libre, Naraku fue total y completamente vencido e increíblemente todos, incluso Kikyo sobrevivimos a la batalla… Err, mama ella pidió que te pidiera perdón… y dijo que los amaba a ambos, y algo mas de que no entendí muy bien, dijo que _**"él"**_ estaba allá su otra mitad… —diji Kagome murmurando la ultima parte en un susurro apenas audible recordando de golpe a Sesshomaru y cerrando los ojos con fuerza tratando de borrar ese recuerdo de su mente.

— ¿Su… Otra mitad dices?—Dijo su madre palideciendo terriblemente ante las implicaciones de las palabras de su hija, un terrible dolor se acento en su corazón, tan grande como el que había sentido el día que había perdido a su amada hermana, a su compañera de juegos.

— ¡Creo que la tía estaba enamorada, por eso no regreso… cuando ella se fue vi una luz muy brillante venir hasta nosotras y ella sonrió muy feliz, se despidió y se fue de buena gana, creo que **"él"** vino por ella!—Dijo Kagome tragándose el nudo en la garganta.

— ¡Ay hermana! — Se lamento su madre mirando a Toga cruzando entre ellos una mirada de entendimiento que Kagome capto, mas no comprendió. — Kagome hija hay algo que..

— ¡No!... ¡Mama… **ahora** no, necesito ordéname un poco! ¿Si?... ¡hay muchas cosas dando vueltas ahora mismo en mi cabeza y necesito… necesito… realmente necesito pensar…—La cortó Kagome mirándola suplicante, era obvio que su madre quería decirla alguna cosa relevante, pero no se sentía capaz de aguantar siquiera otro gramo mas de información, su cabeza si bien no dolía ahora tenía la sensación de estar a punto de estallar.

— ¡Esta bien cariño, puede esperar pero esto no mucho! ¿ok? — Dijo Sakura aceptando finalmente tras mirarla atentamente, notando la perturbación y angustia que solo una madre puede ver tras cualquier macara de sus hijos.

— ¡Ahora… me gustaría hablar con Toga a solas si no les importa! — Pidió Kagome forzándose a sentarse, su madre miró a su abuelo y hermano antes de salir de la habitación con ellos sin decir una palabra. — ¡Tu lo sabías… Tu lo sabías Toga y no me lo dijiste, me dejaste volver allá sin saberlo! — Acusó Kagome forzando un hilo de voz a través del nudo de su garganta, mirándose las manos fijamente, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara.

— ¡Yo no tenía _**derecho**_ a decírtelo Kagome!... ¡entiende el estaba en la obligación de decírtelo, **"él**" y nadie mas!— Explicó Toga mirando a la joven preocupado, ella estaba llena de dolor y su aura flameaba con él, en todas direcciones proyectando con claridad cuales eran sus sentimientos en ese momento.

— ¡No me vengas con eso!... no me vengas con eso de que él era el **UNICO** que podía decírmelo… Toga te dije... te dije claramente que **"él"** odiaba a los humanos Toga, te dije que ni siquiera éramos amigos y aun así no me advertiste sobre esto?...—Dijo Kagome demasiado deprimida para agarrar una buena rabieta y darle una buena descarga de reiki lo suficientemente fuerte como para que en el futuro Toga se lo pensara antes de callarse algo respecto a ella.

— ¡El no te habría odiado a ti! — Dijó Toga simplemente, Kagome levanto la mirada azul opacada por el crudo dolor que la embargaba, y sus ojos lo miraron fijamente, sin mirarlo realmente unos instantes antes de que las lágrimas salieran a borbotones atravesando su rostro surcado por un profundo dolor.

— ¡Él nunca… **NUNCA** admitió que **YO** era su compañera Toga!... Él nunca lo dijo, ni una sola vez, y ¿Por que demonios habría de decirlo?... ¡Yo no era lo que él quería… y realmente no se que rayos habría echo con él, si me hubiera querido a pesar de ser lo que soy!, ¡Te lo dije Toga, te lo explique miles de veces "Sesshomaru", nunca fue, ni será jamás como Inuyasha, él nunca amaría a una humana ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida Toga… tendrías que habérmelo dicho, para haberme preparado para enfrentar eso, para haberme protegido de él!, ¡Sin embargo te callaste y me enviaste de regreso ignorante de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo conmigo, con él; le ayudaste a mentirme también!. — Dijo Kagome llorando a mares, demasiado dolida como para esforzarse a poner una mascara de tranquilidad.

— ¡Tu eres perfecta, perfecta para el!. — Declaro Toga con pasión, no podía entender por que su hijo había echo las cosas tan complicadas, ahora entendía, ahora entendía todo muy bien, decidio.

— ¡BASTA!... ¡Basta Toga… por Kami!, ¡Basta!.. ¡Son dos mundos distintos, yo estoy aquí ahora y se muy bien, que de perfecta, "YO" nada!, ¡Soy Kagome, señoras y señores **la estrella**, estrellada! — Lo cortó Kagome riéndose amargamente, cediendo a la histeria — ¡No quiero volver a hablar de esto de nuevo Toga… voy a dejar esto atrás en el pasado donde **debe** de quedarse… solo dime en que consiste esa marca que tengo, y por piedad dime lo que te pido, o voy a perder mi maldita cabeza aquí mismo y ahora!— Prometió Kagome dejando de mirarse las manos para mirarlo a él, esperando que le diera una respuesta.

—¡La marca es una señal, como el anillo de bodas para los humanos… un aviso a cualquier Youkai e incluso humano de que estas casada y que no deben tocarte _**jamás**_, tu eres y perteneces a mi hijo total y completamente Kagome!... ¡nunca miraras a un hombre ni desearas a otro que no sea él, aun cuando él nunca te poseyó... solo la marca te ata a él de tal forma, que **nunca** **jamás** sentirás ningún sentimiento de atracción por otro hombre que no sea él; tu energía buscarla la suya y viceversa eternamente, a diferencia de mi… Sesshomaru salió a su madre solo **TU** eres su única compañera, como a ti, le sucederá exactamente lo mismo que a ti, no habrá jamás otra para él, él es tan tuyo, como tu de él, **se pertenecen**, la marca en tu cuerpo los afecta a los dos! — Explicó Toga cuidadosamente, no queriendo agregar más dolor, explicándole con detalle lo que eso supondrá para su hijo y su bestia.

— ¡Eso quiere decir que no amare a nadie ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra!... –dijo Kagome comprendiendo la atadura. — ¡Lo que mas lastima de da, es que tu hijo, haya estado toda su vida solo, solo por un error… fue cuando me mordió para diluir el veneno no es así?—agregó mirándolo asentir y apartando la mirada nuevamente.

— ¡No solo eso... Creo que él te marco cuando era un cachorro y cuando te mordió… Bueno completo el circulo de reclamo!— Explico Toga, hacia mucho tiempo había estado analizándolo y parecía ser así.

— ¡Ya veo… lo siento por él!... – Dijo Kagome hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, Toga decidió que la joven esposa de su hijo, no diría nada mas y la dejó en paz, hundida en sus pensamientos y en la tristeza que emanaba de ella a borbotones aplastándolo efectivamente. Es que el muy idiota de su hijo, ¿No había visto que la chica lo amaba ya, y sin saber siquiera lo que los unía?, ¿En que había fallado con él?.. No lo sabría jamás… Se dijo pasándose la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración, no sabía que mas podía hacer, le causaba dolor y vergüenza ver a la joven mujer que se había ganado su respeto en ese estado, le daba rabia haber contribuido apegado a sus arcaicas creencias.

Las semanas habían pasado y antes de darse cuenta, se habían convertido en tres meses que habían pasado lentamente, Kagome se había convertido en un silencioso fantasma que vagaba por el templo de su familia, había vuelto a su rutina de meditar y entrenar, ahora completamente sola, su familia había estado sobre ella vigilándola como unos halcones a su presa, mas ella se había limitado a encogerse de hombros mentalmente y a seguir con su rutina, ayudar a su madre en los que hacerse de la casa y a su abuelo con el templo, incluso había ignorado los ramos de flores que inundaban a diario el templo; los coloridos y aromáticos junquillos, las gardenias rojas, las margaritas, las violetas y por supuesto, el solitario tulipán rojo todos y cada uno sin tarjeta solo su nombre y nada mas en un trozo de pergamino escrito a mano.

— ¡Voy a estar en el Café de Kurenai-san, quiero comprar los libros que le dejé a Kaede-sama de nuevo!— Kagome sorprendió aquella tarde a su familia; vestida con un par de jeans negros, con sus botas de cuero negro, una blusa estilo baby doll blanca de tiras y con encajes y una chaquetilla negra lista para salir.

— ¿En serio?... ¡Que bien hija ve entonces cariño no vuelvas muy tarde!, ¿Ok?—Dijo Sakura después de sobreponerse a la sorpresa, Kagome había estado inusualmente silenciosa y deprimida y se había dejado caer en una monótona rutina atípica a ella, que siempre había sido extremadamente activa como su padre, lo cual tenia a todos caminando de puntillas alrededor de ella, tratando de no incomodarla.

— ¡Si mama, nos vemos mas tarde, tal vez llame a las chicas para tomar algo!— Se despidió con una ligera sonrisa, este sería su primer intento de salir de casa. Toga había estado fuera, como al parecer se había vuelto su costumbre y solo su familia estaba allí en ese momento, salió de la casa y miró al árbol sagrado sonriendo con tristeza. — ¡Cuando creo que las cosas no pueden ponerse mas extrañas, la vida me da un par de bofetadas con saña y se ríe de mi demostrándome que todo lo que creo es incorrecto… te lo han dicho antes verdad? — Preguntó Kagome al árbol antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras con tranquilidad; después de todo lo que había vivido, ella había aprendido de primera mano, que con las prisas solo llegaba el cansancio y la derrota, había aprendido el _sutil_ arte de la paciencia por las malas, había aprendido después de todo, a ser paciente para manejar sus poderes de sacerdotisa y se había tomado su tiempo para ello, así que se había convertido desde entonces en su mantra personal tomar la vida con calma, no con el frenetismo que la había estado viviendo al inicio de su batalla contra Naraku, que solo le había dejado sinsabores.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se volvió mirando alrededor de ella pues como siempre desde que había llegado a su epoca, se sentía observada, tal vez estaba paranoica o su "amigo fantasma" atacaba de nuevo… o tal vez era un síndrome postraumático no lo sabía, se encogió de hombros y tomó la acera que solía caminar a diario para ir al colegio, miró la calle con sensación de irrealidad, la gente pasando junto a ella con despreocupación; las colegialas vistiendo el uniforme de su antigua escuela, le arrancaron una sonrisa nostálgica recordó a Inuyasha y los destrozos que había echo en el anfiteatro de su escuela en el primer año de la búsqueda, recordó a sus amigas y sintió la nostalgia invadirla, su energía espiritual se removió como siempre, extendiéndose, buscando siempre buscando, buscándolo a él, que estaba ciento de años atrás, muerto ya hacia mucho tiempo; Kagome sintió las lagrimas llenar sus ojos ante aquel pensamiento y las aparto con firmeza junto a sus pensamientos tristes, secándose las lagrimas con el puño de su chaqueta casi con furia contenida, era un hermoso día, decidió, así que ella sonreía y daría gracias a los dioses por haberle permitido ganar la batalla y que el futuro aun estuviera allí, como lo recordaba. Pasó frente a su escuela, y se vio así misma con sus amigas sonrió tritemente y siguió caminando por un largo tiempo hasta la zona comercial, vio a la gente despreocupada caminar de un lado a otro, tomar refrigerios comprar y entretenerse sin preocupaciones, y pensó en que a pesar de todo había valido la pena todas y cada una de las batallas; a cambio de aquella paz y seguridad, ya no tendrían que temer que algún hannyo del infierno tratara de destruir sus vidas, ahora podían vivir en paz, suspiró sintiendo parte del peso dejarla y se metió en el ascensor mirando a través del cristal la marea de gente, antes de llegar a su piso y salir directo hacia el Bar&café de Kurenai-san; Kagome sonrió al ver a la mujer servir una bandeja de café a un grupo relativamente grande, a través del vidrio y dar una orden a la chica que trabajaba con ella medio tiempo.

— ¡Higurachi-san, tanto tiempo sin verla!— Saludó Kurenai a penas la puerta se cerró tras ella entre el tintineo de las campanillas y el suave murmullo de los comensales.

— ¡Kurenai-san usted siempre dice eso, como si fueran siglos y no a penas unos meses que no nos vemos!—Contestó Kagome devolviéndole la sonrisa a la mujer, ella no podía evitar sonreír, Kuranai tenía esa pausada alegría, que invitaba a otros a sonreír con ella.

— ¡Bueno mi mejor cliente me abandona por meses... puedo traducirlo a siglos entonces! — Rió la mujer despachando otra bandeja de café.

— ¡Oh todo por el dinero! ¿Eh?... ¡bien has recuperado a tu cliente eso es seguro… Pero no creo que sea la mejor… Kurenai-san, necesito que me venda de nuevo la lista completa de libros que le dejé hace unos tres años!—Dijo Kagome extendiéndole la lista nuevamente.

— ¡Oh y dice que no es mi mejor cliente, siéntate en tu mesa y ya te los busco!, ¿Té, café? — Pregunto Kurenai con los ojos brillando de la emoción agitando la lista de libros como si fuera un abanico.

— ¡Solo un té frío gracias! – Pidió Kagome, volviéndose a mirar el local observando la gran cantidad de gente que había aquel día, si bien siempre tenían clientes nunca los había visto en tal cantidad. —¡Esto esta muy lleno hoy, ¿algún evento?. — Pregunto dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

— ¡Ohhhh casi lo olvidaba es que hoy tenemos una exhibición de parte de la colección de mi familia, las Sacerdotisas de piedra!, ¿Recuerda?—explico la mujer mientras le servia un vaso de té helado y se lo entregaba y luego empezaba sacaba libros de todos lados y los apilaba uno sobre otro.

— ¿En serio?... ¡Voy a dar una vuelta entonces!— Dijo Kagome volviéndose y casi chocando con un hombre que estaba justo tras ella, él era mucho mas alto que ella, así que se elevaba prácticamente sobre ella, instintivamente Kagome retrocedió dos pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con la barra de granito negro, el hombre era dolorosamente atractivo, tenía los ojos color miel rayando en el dorado, de cabellos negro azabache y estaba todo vestido de negro con un aire de picara maldad envolviéndolo, justo el tipo de hombre de que las madres prevenían a sus hijas de mantenerse bien alejadas. — ¡Lo… lo siento.. No lo vi! —Dijo Kagome sin darle tiempo a contestar rodeándolo y caminando hacia donde la gente parecía acumularse más. Kagome se quedo sin habla al ver la primera escultura, aquellas piezas eran arte en su máxima expresión, eran piezas llenas de detalles que trasmitían sentimientos intensos de una manera total e irrevocablemente.

Eran una juego de veinte piezas en veinte piedras diferentes, pero era la misma mujer, en diferentes momentos claro estaba, encabezando la exhibición estaba la sacerdotisa que había estado en su mesa años atrás, seguida de otra sentada en reposo a los pies de lo que parecía ser un gran árbol, otra con la mano derecha extendida como en petición, todas en diferentes etapas de movimiento, pero con el mismo aire de serena paz que se podía esperar en alguien que sabía que tenía poder y no se dejaba afectar por eso, cada pieza era mas hermosa que la otra y curiosamente familiares, cada una traía lagrimas frescas a sus ojos y vuelcos de pura emoción a su corazón.

— ¡Son hermosas Kurenai-san!— Dijo Kagome automáticamente sin volverse a mirarla, ella podía sentir a la mujer justo detrás de ella.

— ¡Es una mujer muy bella! — Concedió Kurenai sin alterarse, ni mostrarse agobiada por el simple echo de que Kagome supiera que estaba allí justo tras ella, solo sonrió serenamente para si misma.

¡Lo se Higurachi-san, hermosa en todos los sentidos! — Confirmó la mujer con nostalgia.

— ¡No me refiero a su belleza física, aunque físicamente se vea bien… es algo mas, ella parece irradiar… paz, la certeza de tener poder real sin que esto la corrompa o la afecte de alguna manera! — Dijo Kagome embelezada mirado cada asomo de un gesto de las esculturas. — ¡Es como que dijera: Bueno si tengo poder pero no tengo que ir haciendo gala de el ni demostrar nada a nadie… no se… creo que ya perdí la cabeza! — Rió Kagome ante sus propias palabras, sabiendo que si seguía así terminaría asustando a Kurenai y tendría que renunciar a aquel lugar que le traía tanta paz de espíritu como su casa y el Goshinboku.

— ¡Bueno si, ella fue una mujer especial desde el primer momento en que llego a la familia! —Dijo Kurenai enigmáticamente, con un gesto de profundo cariño hacia las esculturas.

— ¡Cierto… ella era parte de tu familia!—Dijo Kagome recordando la conversación anterior de golpe.

— ¡Ella **"es"**, siempre será parte de mi familia, Higurachi-san!— Dijo Kurenai con una nota de nostalgia en la voz.

— ¡Estas esculturas… parecieran ser echas por la misma mano… no soy una critica de arte ni nada Ok?, pero no se, es como si la misma persona hubiera rememorado cada uno de sus gestos en sus obras, con mucho detalle!—dijo Kagome volviéndose a mirar a Kurenai para descubrir sus ojos bañados en lagrimas. — ¿Ku.. Kurenai-san dije algo malo? — Dijo alarmada colocando una mano en su hombro tratando de tomar la carga emocional de la mujer en ella, el bombardeo de emociones fue tal que Kagome se sintió mareada.

— ¡Si, si estoy bie… gracias, pero tu ya no te ves tan bien, ven sentémonos! —Dijo Kurenai rodeando a Kagome con sus brazos quitándole el vaso de té vació y dándoselo a la primera persona que pasaba por allí, sin verificar si trabajaba para ella o no, Kagome solo se dejo llevar, se sentía realmente bombardeada de emociones por todas partes y era algo abrumador, nunca antes le había pasado algo así y no sabia si podía controlarlo.

— ¡Kagome estas bien? — Pregunto Toga preocupado saliendo de la nada.

— ¿To.. Toga... Que haces aquí? — Atino a decir Kagome sintiendo unas nauseas que solo había sentido durante su ultimo salto temporal. — ¡No importa... si estoy bien, solo estoy un poco demasiado empatica nada nuevo! — Explicó sonriendo mientras recibía otro vaso de té frío con mucha azúcar de manos de Kurenai que la miraba preocupada.

— ¡Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa! — Dijo Toga ofreció preocupado viéndola mortalmente pálida y vulnerable.

— ¡No, no estoy bien, distráete también Toga, no tienes que cuidar de mi!, ¿sabes?... ¡si me siento mal pegare un grito y me llevaras a casa si?—Dijo Kagome sonriéndole forzadamente tratando de proyectar tranquilidad.

— ¡Bien… échale un ojo Kurenai, si palidece un grado mas, da tu ese grito, ella es demasiado terca!—Ordeno Toga, antes de perderse entre la gente.

— ¡Discúlpalo, me temo que Toga esta acostumbrado a que todo el mundo salte cuando él chasquea lo dedos!—Dijo Kagome sonriéndole a la mujer, que había tomado asiento frente a ella.

— ¡No te preocupes, crecí rodeada de ese mismo tipo de hombres!—Dijo Kurenai riendo alegremente.

— ¡Vaya!... ¿Cómo sobreviviste?—Pregunto Kagome mirando a la mujer que parecía ser unos cinco años mayor que ella de los tres que tenia conociéndola.

— ¡Oh bueno… no fue difícil en realidad ellos me querían mucho y cuando era una niña, bueno generalmente los tenía alrededor de mi dedo meñique, así que ya vez todos tienen su punto débil!—Dijo dedicándole una brillante sonrisa.

— ¡A veces ser el punto débil de alguien, es demasiado para esa persona!—dijo Kagome ausentemente perdiéndose la expresión de tristeza de la mujer frente a ella. — Dijiste una vez que me contarías la historia de la sacerdotisa de piedra!— Dijo Kagome desviando la conversación de su depresión.

— ¡Oh claro, claro te la diré si quieres!.. –Dijo Kurenai sonriendo perpleja ante el cambio tan brusco de tópico.

— ¡No… no quiero conocerla, e cambiado de parecer Kurenai-san, solo dígame… por que son tantas sacerdotisas, tuvieron un buen final? — preguntó Kagome mirando dentro del té con tanta concentración que no le había extrañado que empezara a hervir.

— ¡No… dice la historia que él la amo con todo el corazón que no sabía que poseía, y ella lo amo se cree, en realidad nadie estuvo seguro de lo que ella sentía, ella fue muy cerrada con sus mas sensibles sentimientos, ¿por su misión?, ¿por miedo, ¿por falta de amor hacia él? nadie lo sabe realmente. Él la dejó ir entonces y en penitencia hizo una escultura de ella, desde que ella se fue hasta que regrese a él! –Dijo Kurenai con la voz entrecortada de la emoción.

— ¡Que final tan… triste Kurenai-san, es una historia familiar, muy triste! –Dijo Kagome sobrepasada. — ¡Toga por favor llévame a casa ahora! – Murmuro Kagome incapaz de decir nada en voz alta por temor a echarse a llorar, aun no estaba lista para enfrentar al mundo, y aquello había quedado claro, sus emociones estaba desbordándose. — ¡Cóbrame los libros, ya tengo que irme! –Dijo a duras penas entregándole la tarjeta a la mujer, que abrió la boca para decir algo pero desistió al final.

— ¡No te sientes bien!—Dijo Toga apareciendo junto a ella, mirándola con preocupación.

— ¡No estoy lista para volver a socializar Toga, a demás, las emociones de esta habitación están enloqueciéndome, hay tanta alegría, tanta tristeza, remordimiento, amor, rabia, deseo… yo, yo no estoy bien Toga algo esta mal conmigo! –Dijo Kagome desesperada agarrándolo del antebrazo, Toga se echo atrás de inmediato soltándose de golpe y la miro perplejo.

— ¡Demasiada energía, tienes demasiada carga energética Kagome, no puedo tocarte!— Explicó Toga mostrándole en antebrazo sonde su mano se había marcado como si hubiera aplicado hierros candentes en el.

— ¡Lo siento Toga, Oh dulce kami, lo siento! –Dijo Kagome estirando la mano liberando energía curativa que se expandió por toda la habitación con un fogonazo de luz violeta, los cristales empezaron a vibrar cargándose de energía y las personas se removieron incomodas por la sensación extraña y Kagome vio aquello horrorizada. — ¿Qué me esta pasando? – Gimió alejándose de Toga horrorizada, tenía miedo de si misma, de la desmedida reacción de sus poderes, ella podía hacer mucho daño en el estado que estaba incluso a los humanos reconoció con creciente temor para si misma.

— ¡Tienes que calmarte Kagome, tu estas alterada y tu poder se descontrola, recuerda lo que eres eres, este poder _**tuyo**_ no puede contigo, tu reinas sobre él, tu y solo **tu** puedes controlarlo a tu antojo, solo estas sensible y alterada nada mas!— Dijo Toga tenso, sabía que la joven mujer era en ese momento era peligrosa, ese poder suyo descontrolado podía destruir todo a su paso o sanar las heridas mas profundas de la tierra.

— ¡Si... tienes razón... Solo necesito ir a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación por el resto de mi vida! — Escupió abruptamente, sintiendo como la histeria le subía por la garganta como amarga bilis.

— ¡Aquí tienes tus libros! — Dijo Kurenai entregándole la bolsa llena de libros mirándola con preocupación, la mujer se veía agobiada, casi histérica.

— ¡Gracias kurena-san… yo... Me mejor me voy, quédate Toga estaré bien, solo necesito estar sola! —Dijo Kagome alejándose de Toga y saliendo del lugar casi corriendo, in volver su vista atrás, sin ver a muchos de los presentes observarla salir como si los demonios estuvieran pisándole los talones, sin ver varios pares de ojos brillar con diversos estados de emoción y preocupación.

— ¿Qué le sucede Toga-sama?—Preguntó Kurenai mirando a Kagome huir del lugar atormentada, sintiendo en su pecho una profunda pena por aquella mujer.

— ¡Sus emociones están desbordadas y el sello a cedido finalmente! — Contesto otro Hombre parándose junto a Toga mirando a Kagome tratando de evitar ser tocada por otros y salir casi corriendo por las escaleras, como un alma atormentada.

— ¿Daiichi-sama que va a suceder entonces con ella? — Preguntó Toga desconcertado, y si lo admitía para si mismo, preocupado, aunque no mas preocupado que el hombre junto a el, podía casi sentir la intranquilidad del hombre envolverlos como una nube.

— ¡Por ahora, ella tendrá que aprender a lidiar con la magnitud de sus poderes y luego tomar el lugar que le corresponde, pero es primordial Inutaisho, que ella tenga un ancla, algo que la mantenga en equilibrio, o lo que paso con Midoriko-chan será un juego de niños, en comparación de lo que ocurrirá con ella, ella es y será la **"única"** de su clase, la terminación _definitiva_ "**la anunciada**" viejo amigo! — Contestó el hombre mirando a Toga fijamente, los ojos azules de hombre frente a él, los había visto por primera vez en otra persona, cuando era un joven guerreo acabado de nombrara Lord y había conocido a una mujer "humana" que había tenido un impacto sin precedentes en su vida, que sería el inicio de un cambio monumental, también en la vida de sus hijos, y todos aquellos que habían sido tocados por su luz. Entonces vino a su mente el viejo recuerdo de aquel entonces, apenas días después de que la joven había partido, desapareciendo con un fogonazo de luz y magia a través de un pozo seco y tan antiguo que nadie recordaba ya, quien o por que había sido creado, cuando llegando al limite de su paciencia, ya que había estado tan intrigado por la joven humana, y la Joya que ella portaba, que encontraba que su mente e incluso su misma bestia se deslizaban a pensar en la joven y la joya, en la historia que había compartido con él, en sus poderes, en la pureza de su espíritu y lo grande de su alma; que finalmente presa de la curiosidad había empezado antes de lo previsto a investigar y había removido por siglos los polvorientos rollos de historia en las tierras del Oeste, antes de aventurarse hacia otro clan tan antiguo como el suyo, encontrando entonces a la que sería su compañera y madre de su primer cachorro y con ella, la historia del medallón y por supuesto lo que lo había dejado impactado entonces y aun ahora que lo recordaba de nuevo, aquel antiguo pergamino: la historia de **"Kagome"…**

**Owarii…**

**Ligero glosario de flores: **

Junquillos:** Petición de perdón**

Gardenias rojas:__**Alegría y amor secreto**

Margaritas:__**Inocencia y pureza**

Violetas:__**Fidelidad**

Tulipán rojo:__**Amor eterno**

**NA:** Voy a tomarme un instante para hacer algo que no acostumbro, espero, realmente **ESPERO** no tener que hacer esto de nuevo. Este es mi llamado de atención a esos **lectores furtivos** que no dejan review's; ustedes pensaran que es una perdida de tiempo, para el autor no lo es, si quisiéramos escribir y dedicar tiempo energía e ingenio para no recibir de ustedes si quiera una nota de "_**esta bien o mal**_" creo que no escribiríamos en absoluto; yo personalmente tendría que borrar mis fic's y dejarlos como han estado los últimos 13 años, éste en especifico ya ni recuerdo cuantos años tienen engavetado, saqué mi historia de mi biblioteca para compartirla con ustedes y saber que opinan por que me "**importa**" sus opiniones, si no fuera así habría dejado esta historia y otras que estoy trascribiendo para leerlas para mi sola y punto, espero de corazón, que entiendan que cada capitulo es tiempo y esfuerzo y un bonito modo de ustedes reconocer eso es a través de los reviews. Espero no tener que decir esto de nuevo tómense un par de minutos para escribir un review, no espero una disección total del fic, aunque seria muy bonito y gratificante un review de esa forma, de echo hay aquí una chica que lo hace y me sube mucho la moral en comparación de aquellos que leen y se van sin decir nada, es como llegar a la casa ajena y no saludar al dueño, señores es mala educación, así que por favor, dejen review's

Atte: Makimashi Misao (F.D.S.S.L.A)


	19. Cap 19: Ecos del pasado, sin ti

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"**¡Soledad cruel y eterna compañera, ve y dile a mi amada que es a ella a quien ansío, que es a ella a quien anhelo, que es por ella que suspiro y vive en todos mis sueños, dile soledad amiga que es eterna la espera, que es amarga la pena y la condena no termina, dile también amiga que si no merezco su perdón que se apiade de mi corazón y acabe con migo en el acto, en el umbral del ocaso solo prenunciaré su nombre como inmortal plegaria y abrazare el fin!"**

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 19: Ecos del pasado, sin ti**

_**Era Sengoku 1510 **_

Estaban todos allí, frente al Goshinboku ese día se cumplía un año en que ella, _Kagome_ se había desvanecido de sus vidas, después de que se descubriera la traición que todos, con las solas excepciones de Shippo, Rin y Ah—Un, habían cometido ocultándole la verdad sobre la unión que compartía con Sesshomaru, allí estaban todos incluso el Lord Daiyoukai junto a su madre Lady Inukimi quien no se había separado de su hijo desde su fatídica perdida, las expresiones de todos eran solemnes llenas de tristeza y arrepentimiento por sus acciones.

— ¡Bien, este día recordaremos al ser mas puro que kami puso en nuestros caminos, Lady Kagome, es un alma noble que toco nuestras vidas, muchos la subestimaron y se encontraron con el tiempo con la entereza y el gran poder que ella tiene por que, no… no hablare en _pasado_, todos sabemos que lady Kagome vive, así que me niego a hablar de ella como si estuviera muerta! — Dijo Kaede rompiendo el silencio finalmente, mirándolos a todos con la serenidad que dan los duros años bien vividos. — ¡Con sus poderes, no me refiero a sus poderes espirituales o físicos, aquí todos sabemos que ella es poderosa, me refiero al poder de unirnos a todos, de mostrarnos que todos tenemos bondad, todos podemos tener algo bueno dentro de nosotros, **ESE**, es el gran poder que posee nuestra amada Kagome, así que elevemos una plegaria para que Lady Kagome sea feliz en el futuro y para darnos fuerzas a nosotros para vivir sin ella! — Finalizó la anciana uniendo sus manos y hundiéndose en una profunda oración, aun le dolía la ausencia de aquella jovial mujer que amaba como a la hija que nunca había tenido, la angustia y el dolor en aquellos ojos azules la perseguiría hasta la muerte y lo sabía ella lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles té? — Pregunto Kikyio acercándose con cautela hacia donde los albinos Youkai estaban, se habían presentado a la reunion, pero se habían mantenido al margen del resto, notaba con tristeza el ligero control que el estoico lord tenía sobre si mismo, se pregunto ausentemente por que habría venido si le afectaría tanto.

— ¡Puedes servirnos miko! — Contesto Inukimi, sabía muy bien que su hijo no contestaría, se había obligado a venir y ella se había permitido acompañarlo, éste era después de todo su cachorro, no importa que estuviera emparejado con una _**"humana"**_ ni mas ni menos, él siempre sería su cachorro, finalmente el muy terco estaba aceptándolo. Vio a la mujer del hijo de su compañero servirles té, no vio nada extraordinario en ella, no entendía aun como habían llegado a la errónea idea de que la compañera de su hijo y esta mujer eran "_reencarnación & encarnación_" no eran para nada parecidas, ni física, ni espiritualmente.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! — Dijo Rin extendiéndole un ramo de flores sonriéndole con genuina alegría, Sesshomaru extendió sus manos llenas de garras y tomó el ramo sin decir una palabra, la joven se limito a sonreír con infinita alegría, ella sabía que su padre estaba triste, había sido muy duro para ella conocer lo que había pasado entre Kagome y él, pero lo había perdonado ella podía ver tras su mascara y sabía cuanto estaba sufriendo en realidad, de allí su costumbre de llenar todos los rincones de su palacio con fragantes flores y pequeñas piedras que se parecían a las que Lady Kagome había dejado para ella en un sobre junto con información que semanas después necesitaría pues había alcanzado la pubertad en medio de la intensa depresión que reinaba tanto en el grupo como en su padre y señor. Trataba de traer algo de alegría a su vida.

— ¡Muchacha impertinente! — Mascullo Jaken ya por costumbre el deje de afecto por la joven era evidente, en realidad esos detalles de su joven ama llenaban de alegría al viejo Kappa, su negra alma se oscurecía aun mas viendo a su amo sufrir de esa manera, habría dado su vida alegremente por retener a su señora allí en esa época, con saber que su amo sería feliz, podía irse gustoso al cielo o al infierno si los kami decidían, suspiró internamente apartando sus pensamientos de los primeros duros días después de la partida de lady Kagome, el palacio del Oeste estaba desde entonces sumido en la tensión.

Inuyasha miraba a su hermano mayor desde el otro lado del claro, su pose mas estoica que nunca, su rostro una mascara fría y sin vida alguna, sus ojos vacíos de propósito, vio a su compañera ofrecer y servirles té a él y a su madre Lady Inukimi, aquella mujer había estado junto a Sesshomaru desde entonces.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Gruño Shippo con un deje irritado, aun esperaba a que Inuyasha cumpliera con su petición.

— ¿Estas seguro? — Pregunto por enésima vez, no quería que el joven kitsune se arrepintiera.

— ¡Míralo bakka, no me arrepentiré! — Dijo el joven señalando al Diayoukai mirar fijamente el punto exacto donde Kagome donde había desaparecido ausente de todo lo que le rodeaba, Inuyasha sintió su corazón pesado de dolor por su hermano y por Kagome.

— ¡Ella estaría orgullosa de ti por esto! — Acepto Inuyasha avanzando hacia Sesshomaru.

— ¡Ella **siempre** estuvo orgullosa de mi, bakka! — Dijo Shippo sonrojado por las palabras de Inuyasha, jamás admitiría que le había agradado escuchar eso. Miró al compañero de su madre, aun le ardía que el hombre la hubiera dejado ir, pero después pensó que igual todos la perderían, la perla maldita se la había llevado lejos de ellos, lo había perdonado también animado por Rin, ella también amaba a Kagome como a una madre y la había perdido; al menos él estuvo mas tiempo con ella que Rin, por eso había tomado la decisión que había tomado, él hombre amaba a su madre si no fuera así, él no le habría cedido lo que le estaba dando, decidió caminando tras Inuyasha aferrando en ambas manos un retrato nítido de su madre echo por el, que había decidido dar a Sesshomaru.

_**Sengoku 1520 **_

Diez años habían pasado, las tierras del Oeste prosperaban, diez años atrás los otros señores cardinales y señores menores habían aprendido que el Lord del Oeste estaba emparejado y que no debían enviar a ninguna hembra casadera, so pena de recibirla de regreso en pedazos, solo un idiota se había atrevido a hacer caso omiso a la advertencia y había pagado con su vida y la de la ambiciosa hija, desde entonces se sabía que debían dejar en paz al lord del Oeste y a su manada pues este era celosamente posesivo con todo aquel que llamara suyo.

En el palacio del Oeste como era costumbre para esas fechas se escuchaba el rasguño de la piedra contra el cincel y las garras, las esquirlas de piedra golpear en todas direcciones, ya serían diez años que su señor se enceraba en aquellas habitaciones, donde nadie mas podía entrar ni siquiera a limpiar, fuera los sirvientes se esmeraban para limpiar hasta el ultimo rincón del lugar pues una celebración se llevaría a acabo aquella noche, los únicos invitados, eran un grupo extraño desde el punto de vista foráneo, pero para el Oeste eran bien conocidos, era el grupo de la señora del Oeste, una extensión de la manada principal por increíble que fuera, pues estaba compuesto de : Un monje pervertido, una Taijiya seguida de cuatro hijos, dos sacerdotisas y un joven hombre todos humanos pero lo mas sorprendente era el Hannyo hijo de lord Inutaiso y lady Izaiyoi su concubina; por supuesto nadie dijo nada como siempre querían seguir viviendo y no se atreverían a enojar a su lord.

Sesshomaru acarició con suma delicadeza la curva perfectamente tallada y pulida de la mejilla de su musa, de su diosa, la fría piedra lo saludo con crueldad, su mente dio un vuelco y sintió como la ultima protección que había puesto sobre él se agrietaba y caía, se alejo con rapidez de su obra, como un borrón salió de la habitación y se lanzó en una frenética carrera a sus aposentos personales los sirvientes en su camino huyeron en todas direcciones, no se sorprendió de encontrar allí a su madre, la mujer tenia un instinto único para los inicios de sus episodios.

— ¡Madre! — Dijo con los colmillos apretados, su cuerpo ardía de deseo no consumado, de búsqueda inconclusa, de dolor por la ausencia, sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos, su bestia golpeaba rabioso contra su cárcel donde se había obligado a encerrarlo once años atrás.

— ¡Aquí, ven! — Dijo la mujer sosteniendo con increíble facilidad unas gruesas cadenas, mirándolo con solemnidad, dolía ver a su hijo en esa condición, pero no podía flaquear él la necesitaba fuerte y fría y por Kami que así estaría entonces. Con calma y metódicamente se dio a la tarea de colocar cada cadena soldada a enormes grilletes, que cerró en sus muñecas y tobillos, por ultimo cerró el pesado collar de metal justo entonces su hijo perdió el control y su bestia tomo forma, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas, mas por mucho que se retorciera las cadenas no cedían, estaban echas con los colmillos del mismo Sesshomaru y ella, nada la rompería, lo vio gruñir y dejarse caer echo una bola temblorosa por el esfuerzo, la cadena lo drenaba de energía en esa forma, la bestia lo sabía aun así tenía que presentar lucha era algo instintivo en él, estaría horas o días en ese estado, hasta que estuviera tan débil y adolorido, que cedería al impulso y volvería a su forma humanoide, Inukimi salió de la habitación incapaz de soportar ver a su hijo en ese estado, con el shoji tras la espalda la Inu suspiro y se permitió un momento de debilidad, cuando una solitaria lagrima rodó por su perfecta mejilla, solo una si, pero cargada de suficiente pena y dolor, que para un humano significarían siglos de lagrimas, ella solo se permita una, _**solo una**_.

_**Era Sengoku 1586 **_

Desde la que había sido su prisión auto-impuesta por un par de semanas Sesshomaru podía sentir al grupo de su hermano y a su madre reunirse, hacia ya 25 años que había ido por ellos y les había dado refugio en sus tierras lejos de los ojos curiosos, ahora todos estaban avocados a cumplir el plan a la perfección, su única meta de vida fuera de su penitencia, era volver a ella, volvería a ella a como diera lugar, se decía ignorando sobre su cuerpo nuevas cadenas con varios sutras adheridos, hacía tiempo que el dolor no le afectaba, su cuerpo ya aceptaba el dolor como parte natural, como respirar, aceptaba con humildad el dolor físico que se merecía, el había echo daño a su amada compañera, jamás se lo perdonaría así mismo, ni se permitiría olvidarlo, por ahora solo podía soñar con todo lo que haría con ella una vez la tuviera a su merced, después de tirarse a sus pies suplicado si era necesario que lo aceptara en su vida.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! —Dijo el Youkai sacándolo de su letargo.

— ¡Ya es el momento de liberarme Shippo! — Dijo Sesshomaru, aceptando la humillación de ser atado como una vulgar animal, el había tenido que aceptar muchas cosas que antes jamás habría siquiera contemplado en aceptar.

— ¡Manos a la obra Miroku! — dijo el Youkai Kitsune, apartándose sintiendo pena por el gran lord, mientras el aludido empezaba a retirar sutras y las cadenas bendecidas, sin mirar a los ojos a Sesshomaru, el sabía muy bien que era muy duro para el Daiyoukai estar en aquella posición; una vez retiradas las cadenas y sutras Miroku dio una reverencia y se retiro en silencio. Shippo lo observo mientras las cadenas echas con los colmillos de los Inu caía con facilidad al sentir que no tenían nada que subyugar.

— ¿Los preparativos? — Preguntó Sesshomaru sin mirarlo, mientras se quitaba el Gi sucio y lo lanzaba al descuido a un lado.

— ¡Todo listo, en estos momentos se están repartiendo los amuletos! — Contestó este a su vez. — ¡Hecho algo para usted, para todos nosotros en realidad! — Dijo Shippo, Seshomaru lo miro con intensidad entonces, sabía que su hijastro había hecho alguna obra de su madre.

— ¡Muéstrame! — Ordenó. Shippo sonrió genuinamente.

_**Edo – Era Tokugawa 1744**_

Hacia mucho tiempo que la era de los Youkai había pasado, aquellos quienes se habían opuesto al cambio habían muerto penosamente a causa de su propia estupidez, de las cuatro casas cardinales solo el norte y el Oeste sobrevivieron para 1744 el Norte se unió al Oeste siendo absorbido por este ultimo; ya los clanes no se dividían por "raza" de youkai, ambas casas habían aceptado bajo su protección, varios sobrevivientes de otros clanes sobre todo cachorros, ahora todos obedecían al Oeste bajo el mandato de Lord Sesshomaru; escondiendo sus apariencias se integraron a la comunidad humana, borrando y ocultando por completo todo vestigio de su existencia y su historia, así debía ser, había declarado el Lord, y su palabra era ley, después de todo, bajo su mando el Oeste había sobrevivido sin apenas bajas y sin perdidas significativas, ellos parecían estar siempre un paso delante de todos, incluso parecían saber el curso de acción de los humanos. Obedecieron y se adaptaron a su mando, tomaron los cargos que les fueron asignados y sobrevivieron juraron lealtad total a Lord y a la Lady ausente como solían llamarla en lo mas escondido de sus mentes, su señor era termínate respecto a el grado de respeto que debían a su compañera, y lo habían aceptado a cabalidad, solo una vez había una hembra intentado meterse en su cama y había acabado muerta a manos del mismo Lord esa había sido la primera y única vez que alguna hembra Youkai se había atrevido a ofrecerse a su señor, las humanas habían sido despreciadas por él, con mucho tacto en algunas ocasiones por cuestiones diplomáticas y sin nada de el cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Habian pasado años desde que tuviera que regresar a esa habitación, pero allí estaba, su madre había estado leyéndole un pergamino que lo había dejado perplejo por la vasta información que contenía sobre su compañera, su bestia rugía aturdida ante la información, un antiguo pergamino rezaba "Kagome".

_El alma más pura y la mas grande que existirá en este mundo…_

_Ni el odio, ni el dolor, ni la rabia, ni ningún mal sentimiento opacaran jamás su luz…_

_No podrá odiar no estará en su naturaleza… siempre será inocente no importa que…_

_Kagome… _

Las palabras rezumaban en su mente enviándole dolor y alivio en igual medida.

_**Era Tokugawa 1840**_

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama, mire! — Dijo Rin entregándole emocionada un libro con tapas de cuero que había llegado a ella a través de Shippo, que había salido de la isla con su compañera y le había traído aquel hermoso regalo; Sesshomaru apartó la mirada de la escultura que tenía frente a si mismo sin acabar y recibió el libro de manos de su hija, con los años Rin había madurado en cuerpo y espíritu pero en algún punto como le había pasado a todos, menos en el caso de lady Kaede, el tiempo se había detenido y ella estaba allí aun, no se quejaba, daba gracias a la deidad que le concediera el cosuelo de la presencia de su manada, incluido el idiota de su hermano. Abrió la tapa de cuero y vio la primera pagina del libro _Le Langage des Fleurs, de Charlotte de Latour_.

— ¡El lenguaje de las flores! — Leyó Sesshomaru traduciendo con facilidad, él se había instruido en toda información que cayera en sus manos, el conocimiento era poder después de todo.

— ¡Las flores pueden decir desde un simple "_te quiero_" hasta un "_perdón_", ¿no es maravilloso? — Dijo Rin emocionada dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a su amado padre.

— ¡Ya veo!... — contesto el mirando el libro con una nueva percepción de la información que guardaba en sus paginas. Vio a Rin dedicarle una sonrisa antes de volverse para dejarlo con sus esculturas. — ¡Rin, tu libro! — Dijo Sesshomaru.

— ¡Ese es para ti padre, yo tengo una copia! — Dijo esta dedicándole una mirada llena de intención, que el entendió de inmediato, ella quería que él leyera y usara la información del libro.

— ¡Gracias! — Murmuró ausente, pero ya Rin se había ido, él llenaría de flores la vida de su Kagome entonces, se prometió dejando el libro a un lado y volviendo sus manos a la piedra de onix que esperaba a medias por él.

_**Era meiji 1868**_

La casa Tokugawa al igual que muchas casas de "nobles" humanos antes que ellos cayeron finalmente; la llegada de los buques negros puso fin al aislamiento de la isla y el comercio internacional se abrió paso, la casa del Oeste y sus diferentes ramas seguían manteniéndose a flote interviniendo en los problemas humanos solo en contadas ocasiones, y nunca algo que pudiera ser de relevancia, Sesshomaru había sido terminante en eso, el ni nadie de la rama principal permitirían que el futuro cambiara y que hubiera si quiera el mínimo riesgo de perder a Kagome. Kaede recientemente emparejada con un Youkai lobo de su guardia, había llevado a colación la necesidad de tomar acciones para ayudar a Kagome cuando llegara el momento, se habían metido en la política educativa y habían echo construir una escuela, que en la época de su compañera sería la escuela a la que ella acudiría, todos se habían lanzado de buena gana a cumplir el proyecto y él había revisado cada mínimo detalle, todo debía estar perfecto para la llegada de su compañera.

_**Era Taisho 1912**_

El mundo se movía rápido, la tecnología estaba dejando en la oscuridad a las viejas costumbres, la vida estaba cambiando, las mujeres podían trabajar y elegir vivir solas, el sexo iba perdiendo el tabú de antaño, poco a poco se convertía en algo de usar y tirar.

Cuatrocientos dos años había pasado sin su compañera, su bestia había perdido parte de la razón ahora, no estaba seguro ya si seria bueno para ella estar cerca de el cuando podría hacerle, mas mal que bien con su presencia, él era una bestia destruida y dañada, se dijo mordiendo con fuerza hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre e la boca, tenia que contenerse, se dijo una vez mas faltaba poco, dejaría que ella le matara si así lo exigía, dejaría que hiciera su voluntad con él, y haría lo que fuera para ser perdonado por ella, solo por ella, el resto del mundo podía irse directo al mismo infierno si por el era.

_**Era Sowa 1945**_

El paisaje era algo desolador, los altos contenido químicos no podían hacerle daño, él era mucho mas radioactivo que aquel brebaje químico echo por hombres, lo humanos en su mayoría seguían siendo unos completos imbesiles, se dijo mirando la completa devastación, su compañera le había dado una fecha con hora exacta, ellos habían evacuado a tantos como pudieron, habían echo regar los rumores aun así, muchos humanos no prestaron atención, y ahora yacían allí como enormes muñecas quebradas sobre cualquier superficie, los Youkai y hannyo habían abandonado la zona con facilidad y sin discutir, los humanos demasiado aferrados a su posesiones se habían quedado y muerto. Después de ayudar todo lo que pudieron eliminaron de sus cuerpos el toxico letal para los humanos y regresaron a casa liderados por Sesshomaru.

6 años después

Tokio

— ¡Demonio, vete, vete ya! — La joven voz de un cachorro humano lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, había ido allí de nuevo como siempre, el día que había desaparecido y se había lanzado a contemplar al Goshinboku y lo había tomado por primera vez en su vida por sorpresa un Sutra al pegarse en una de sus rodillas, que era lo mas alto a lo que el pequeño llegaba de él, Sesshomaru miró al pequeño dividido entre la indignación y la risa.

— ¡Toshio-chan, vasta! — Chillo una mujer mortificada corriendo hacia el niño.

— ¡Okka-chan este es un youkai y voy a exorcizarlo! — Declaró el pequeño levantando otro "sutra" sospechosamente hecho de papel común con dibujo infantil y embadurnado en pega blanca. Sesshomaru ignoro su húmeda rodilla y se agacho hasta llegar a la altura del muchacho que lo miraba desafiante.

— ¿Con que soy un Youkai dices? — Murmuro Sesshomaru optando por inclinarse a la gracia de la situación.

— ¡Oh por Kami Taisho-sama! — Gimió la mujer horrorizada cuando logro ver bien a quien había atacado "hoy" su amado hijito.

— ¡Matsudaira-san! — Saludo Sesshomaru con tranquilidad. — ¡Esos sutras humanos no hacen daño a este Sesshomaru monje! — replico a su vez, el muchacho se le encendieron los ojos de picardía y empezó a reírse encantado de que alguien finalmente se prestara para su juego.

— ¡Ah pero estos son especiales, echo con hojas de Demonio arbol el, y pintados con sangre de Kappa y agua sagrada del monte Fuji! — Recitó el niño con seriedad, sacando el pequeño pecho con orgullo.

— ¡Soy el mas fuerte de todos, así que nadie mas que la misma Shikon no Miko puede acabar conmigo! — Dijo a su vez Sesshomaru, preguntándose vagamente que diría aquel jovenzuelo si supiera que a diferencia de él, Sesshomaru no jugaba si no que decía la verdad, posiblemente saldría espantado.

— ¿Shikon no miko dice? — Respondio este perplejo, aun no había llegado a esa parte de la historia del templo, ahora no podría contestarle. — ¡Bien tal vez sea descendiente suyo! — dijo el niño.

— ¡Vamos Toshio, ve a lavarte las manos y ve al templo tu sensei te espera! — Ordeno su madre finalmente saliendo del embeleso que le causaba ver a aquel guapo hombre adulto, meterse en el mundo de su hijo con facilidad.

— ¡Hasta luego Taisho-sama! — Replico el niño de golpe y corrió hacia la casa obedeciendo de inmediato a su madre.

— ¡Espero que no lo haya molestado mucho! — Se disculpo la mujer apenada.

— ¡Es un buen hico, con una imaginación hiperactiva, pero buen chico! — Contesto Sesshomaru volviéndose a mirar nuevamente al Goshinboku .

— ¡Se dice que el árbol de las edades ha sido inicio de muchas historias, la shikon no miko libero al Hannyo Inuyasha de una flecha sagrada que estaba sellado en él! — Dijo la mujer con nostalgia, queriendo compartir la historia del árbol sagrado de su templo. — ¡Se dice también que después de derrotar al malvado Naraku, su compañero un Youkai ni mas ni menos liberó la desolación de su pena al perderla, bajo sus viejas ramas, este árbol es especial Taisho-sama, a vece creo que esta vivo, me encuentro recordando cosas bajo sus ramas, cosas que había olvidado! — Dijo finalmente haciendo una reverencia ante uno de sus beneficiarios y retirándose, el siempre quería estar solo cada vez que venia al templo.

— ¡Se dice, que él esperara eternamente a que ella vuelva a él, a este Sesshomaru! — murmuro para si, antes de darse la vuelta y abandonar el lugar donde nacería su compañera.

_**Era actual: Hieisei 1980**_

— ¡Oh vamos amor, solo es algo de helado, helado de chocolate! — Gimió la muy embarazada mujer. — tenemos que celebrar, Kagome esta aquí! — agrego emocionada

— ¡Bien Sakura, amor mío, te dejare en lo alto de la escaleras y Midoriko-chan se encargara de ti y voy a comprarte tu heladote chocolate! — Concedió el hombre reconociendo al Youkai en el área como aliado, como prometió, después de dejarla en lo alto de las escaleras, vio al joven hombre sentado como siempre bajo el árbol sagrado con los ojos cerrados y fue por el helado.

— ¡Taisho-san! — Saludó Sakura al hombre que de inmediato se levanto y la ayudo a caminar como si ella sola no pudiera, se había resignado el hombre era muy cuidadoso con ella.

— ¡Higurachi-sama! — contestó este a su vez mirando a la mujer de los pies ala cabeza deteniéndose en el abultado vientre donde crecía su amada compañera.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — Llamó su hermana Midoriko que ese día vestía sus ropas de sacerdotisa, pues ayudaba en el templo familiar todo el día, ahora que ella embarazada no podía, su mente busco la de su hermana, el vinculo que habían compartido desde el nacimientos las confortaba mutuamente, Midoriko se extendió a su vez y amabas sonrieron agarrándose de las manos como niñas, Sesshomaru observaba aquello con pesar, el había aprendido a tomarle cariño a las dos mujeres, y sabía lo que pasaría con Midoriko, ¿Era esto lo que su compañera sentía cuando estaba en el pasado, sabiendo que ellos morirían?. — ¿Y? — Dijo la mujer impaciente mirando a su hermana.

— ¡Es una niña Midori-chan, _**UNA **_niña! — Dijo Sakura apretando con fuerzas las manos de su hermana, esta la miro encantada y la abrazo con lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Ya vengo!, ¡Espérame en la caseta hermana, tengo algo que decirte! — Dijo Midoriko cambiando de una intensa alegría a una mortal seriedad, antes de soltar a Sakura y entrar corriendo a la casa, Sesshomaru sintió el peso en el estomago, _pasaría_ frente a el, Sakura la miró desconcertada y disculpándose ausentemente con Sesshomaru camino hasta la caseta del poso, por la que 15 años atrás habían llegado a aquel mundo. Observo desapasionado a Midoriko caminar con un pequeño bulto hacia la caseta del pozo, segundos después de que entrara, los gritos horrorizados de Sakura habían echo a su compañero soltar su carga de helado y correr hasta ella, Sesshomaru estaba allí también, Sakura se aferraba al borde del pozo mirando al vacío con la cara en blanco.

— ¡Daichii… Midori… Midoriii! — Balbuceo débilmente antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de su compañero, esa noche les explicó entonces la historia de Kagome, su compañera, su misión y como se supone que debían proceder, les contó toda la historia incluyendo su propia historia con ella, decir que el padre de Kagome, lo había dejado echo una pulpa sanguinolenta era poco, al final había aceptado las cosas como eran, Sesshomaru era un visita regular al templo Higurachi; el día del nacimiento de Kagome, fue él después de sus padres a quién le concedieron el honor de cargarla en brazos, los enormes ojos azules se rieron inocentes con él, mientras con sus pequeños dedos aferraron con fuerza sus largos cabellos, desde los tres años, se dedicó a observarla de lejos, hasta el día en que ella misma cayó en el pozo, y luego después de eso, hirvió de ira ante el acoso de los jóvenes hormonales, uno en especial había estado a punto de morir varias veces, solo Daiichi lo había salvado de una muerte sucia en sus garras.

La vio alejarse del templo y en silencio como un fantasma apareció de la nada y tomo solo la flor que ella había tocado, su dulce olor se sobre ponía sobre el de la flor.

Hacia tres meses que su youki estaba alterado por una presencia que no podía ubicar o reconocer por completo, tal ves por eso estaba tan alterado. Aquella noche se cumplían ya cuatrocientos noventa y siete años, una noche como aquella el la había reclamado marcándola como suya fuera la lluvia azotaba el mundo con furia como si la misma estuviera en resonancia con él vendaval que llevaba dentro, la había sentido ingresar a esta época, ella estaba tan cerca ahora, su marca sobre ella, la deseaba la necesitaba, la ansiaba mas que al aire mas que a la misma vida; su Youki se disparó descontrolado destruyendo en masa las cadenas sagradas que explotaron en todas direcciones derretidas lejos de su cuerpo, sus propias cadenas empezaron a ceder, su Youki expandiéndose como un tsunami de energía fuera de él, de la habitación, de la casa arrasando toda la ciudad, al día siguiente se registrarían varios cortos circuitos parte de la ciudad estaría sin electricidad, trato de controlar su Yoki, y tuvo la ligera noción de ver a su madre en su forma real tratando de de subyugarlo, la había empujado con fuerza y esta había caído de espaldas a varios metros de él, ella se lanzó de nuevo a por él, entonces de la nada un enorme Inu como él apareció empujándolo lejos de su madre y gruñéndole amenazadoramente, Sesshomaru olfateo y se quedo inmóvil, no podía ser posible, el estaba muerto, el estaba _muerto…_

— ¿Padre? — Gruño volviendo de golpe a su forma humanoide.

— ¡Sesshomaru! — Cohonestó Inutaiso frente a el. Su madre se abalanzó sobre él mas furiosa que alegre de verlo.

— ¡Maldito seas Toga!, ¿Cómo es posible?… ¡explícate! — Exigió la mujer dividía entre la hilarante felicidad de recuperar a su compañero y la furia de entender donde había estado todo aquel tiempo.

¡Kagome, me trajo aquí! — Dijo ganándose la atención de madre e hijo, entonces se lanzo a contarle toda la historia desde la primera vez que había visto a Kagome hasta aquel día.

Owari..


	20. La Sacerdotisa de piedra II, Confesión

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"_**Y prometo que: alimentare de tu recuerdo mi alma de tu voz mis sueños y de las pocas caricias que me distes lo que queda de mi, te veré en la brisa de la noche, en las gotas de lluvia y de rocío, en las rosas frescas del jardín, en la luna que me acompaña en mis delirios, uniré en mis sueños tus labios con los míos, en ese beso eterno y perfecto que nunca fue, te abrazare en silencio y susurraré tu nombre, me abrazare con fuerza y en cada suspiro aspirare tu aroma y te llamare sin voz a mi, te soñare despierta, y te llevare en mi mente, te abrasare en mi alma y te tendré siempre en mi, te guardaré con celo de los ojos curiosos y algún día vendrás y entregaras tu amor a mi, lo prometo…**__**lo prometo**__…"_

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 20: La Sacerdotisa de piedra II, Confesión.**

_**Era actual **_

_**Tokio**_

_**Corría**_, corría aterrorizada como queriendo huir de si misma, de la ola de emociones que iba y venían golpeándola con fuerza devastadora, aferrandose a ella estirándola hasta casi romperla, arrastrándola por el suelo y aplastándola hasta comprimirla, para llenarla nuevamente hasta sentirse a punto de explotar de tantas emociones encontradas, era un huracán devastador y ella estaba allí, justo en el medio del ojo, en la calma superficial mientras todo a su alrededor se destrozaba con la furia de la naturaleza misma, sus sentimientos eran así, como si la misma tierra estuviera expiando sus emociones mas salvajes a través de ella, así que tratando incluso se escapar de su propia pie,l simplemente "**Corría**" evitando tener contacto con nadie, tratando en vano de bloquear las pasiones de los demás, rabia, amor, ira, orgullo, tristeza, alegría, pena, felicidad, sin embargo todas estas, venían a ella con ridícula facilidad sin necesidad de tocar a nadie, sus niveles de empatia habían rebasado todas la barreras que había puesto sobre si misma en un intento de proteger su cordura, conforme fue entrenado con su abuelo. Como si su vida dependiera de ello se obligó a ir mas rápido, se sentía a punto de explotar, la sangre bombeaba con fuerza por sus venas su corazón latía con rapidez bombeando, la adrenalina inundandola, y _**corría**_ por que algo dentro de ella le _**pedía**_, no le _**exigía**_ correr, ella no estaba bien, **algo** no estaba bien y lo sabía, no podía seguir negándoselo mas, a pesar de que se había instalado en la monótona rutina de "existir" algo seguía fallando, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada mas que correr, las lagrimas surcaban su rostro sin ella notarlo siquiera, sentía deseos de gritar, de rugirle al mundo entero y preguntarle: _¿Que había de malo en ella que no podía ser amada aunque fuera una sola vez por alguien?, ¿Por que no podía alguien simplemente aceptarla tal cual era y amarla simple y llanamente por ser ¡ELLA! __**Kagome**__ y nadie mas?_... llegó a las escaleras que conducían a su casa y corrió directo hacia el templo y allí se desplomo y lloró amargamente, por costumbre automáticamente levantó una Kekai y se acurruco en una bola en el suelo y lloró, lloró por ella, por lo injusto del destino, por la injusta incapacidad de ser apreciada por alguien, por sus amigos, a los que no se había permitido llorar, por su hijo, quien habría muerto siglos antes de ella misma nacer, _**por él**_, ¡maldita fuera! también por él, ese maldito Daiyoukai arrogante que la había despreciado por que según ella era inferior a él, por no poder bajar su guardia y permitirse amar a una mujer humana,pero no a cualquier mujer humana a "_**ELLA**_" no podía seguir ocultándose a si misma lo que le estaba pasando, bien fuera por la marca, bien fuera por que había conocido una faceta que creía imposible en él, bien fuera por que había perdido su cabeza en algún lugar de la era Sengoku por lo que fuera…

¡_**Ella lo amaba**_!... la verdad calló sobre ella como la descarga de uno de los rayos que azotaban la isla de Japón y gran parte del mundo después los científicos se volverían locos tratando de explicar semejante fenómeno sin conseguir respuesta alguna.

¡Amaba al muy maldito arrogante hijo de perra!... ¡amaba a ese maldito hombre, quería hacerlo reír para ella, **solo** para ella, quería ver sus ojos brillar con amor, solo por ella, quería verlo en sus facetas aristocráticas con su personalidad taciturna, su extraña costumbre de hablar de si mismo en tercera persona, incluso, quería… quería _**ser**_ de él, quería amarlo en todos los sentidos en los que una mujer amaba a su hombre, quería darle hijos y verlo llenarse de orgullo masculino por sus bebes… quería… quería… _**un imposible**_… ella estaba ahora allí viva en la era moderna enloqueciendo con todas esas emociones reprimidas, con todos esos deseos imposibles y él había muerto siglos atrás, se había dado el lujo de morirse y la había condenado a aquel infierno de incompleta existencia y no le había dejado _**nada**_ con lo que ella pudiera seguir viviendo, la había marcado y se había quedado con su corazón y no se había molestado en devolvérselo, él muy cretino no la había querido y ella tonta hasta la muerte, lo había amado entonces… cuando no entendía sus sentimientos y lo amaba aun mas ahora que todo le había explotado en el rostro finalmente se dijo agitada. Kagome se sentó en el tatami del templo con expresión perpleja, entonces la realización de todo lo que había sucedido desde hacia ya tres largos años y tres meses, cayó sobre ella con todo su descomunal peso, aplastándola entonces _**gritó**_, _gritó_ hasta que la garganta le dolió, _grito_ de rabia por él, por su orgullo, por el rechazo, por ambos, _gritó _por ella por no entender todas las señales que ella misma emitía, rugió con toda su fuerza hasta quedarse sin voz, hasta que sintió su garganta en carne viva, afuera del templo, el clima parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con ella, la lluvia azotaba al templo con ira como queriendo desmantelarlo pedazo a pedazo hasta llegar a ella, dejando caer la kekkai Kagome salió afuera respondiendo al llamado y dejó que la lluvia la mojara, grito al cielo hasta que su garganta sangro con el esfuerzo, lloró hasta que las fuerzas se le agotaron y se dejo caer allí en medio del patio empapado y azotado por la lluvia y los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo nocturno lloró abrazando sus rodillas ignorando el frío ignorando al mundo entero alrededor de ella, hundida en su miseria.

—**¡ERES UN IDIOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **— Gritó de corazón una ultima vez antes de sentir un par de abrazos rodearla, intentando inútilmente darle calor, ¿Es que no entendían que estaba fría por dentro?, ¿Es que no sabían que estaba rota más allá de la reparación?, ¿Es que no podían entender que no había nada que pudieran hacer por ella?... era una muerta en vida, un cuerpo sin alma en movimiento, sin calor o amor?... *******_**estaba condenada maldita fuera el mundo**_**!***** pensó desganada, agotada física y mentalmente, emocionalmente destruida. — ¿Por qué mama?... – dijo Kagome casi sin voz de tanto gritar. — ¿Qué hay de malo en mi?—Dijo aferrandoce a una empapada Sakura, que la abrazaba con fuerza, sintiendo en carne propia el horrible dolor ue su hija guardaba dentro de si, finalmente liberado, expuesto a los elementos y al mundo a todo aquel que quisiera ver y _sentir _el crudo dolor que la embargaba.

— ¡No hay nada de malo en ti cariño, eres perfecta, eres simplemente perfecta, en todos los sentidos, nuca, nunca pienses lo contrario!—Dijo su madre llorosa, abrazándola contra su pecho y mirando por encima del hombro de su hija, desafiante y orgullosa a seis hombres con distintos grados de consternación mirar a la joven Kagome rota empapada y herida como una muñeca de trapo sobre el piso.

— ¡Eres una buena madre, que los dioses te bendigan! — Murmuró Kagome contra el pecho de su madre sin dar muestras de querer levantarse el piso empapado y sucio en un futuro cercano, mientras el cielo seguía enfurecido sobre sus cabezas y la lluvia las golpeaba a ambas sin piedad, solo su madre podría llamarla perfecta aun sabiendo que no lo era.

— ¡Cariño tienes que levantarte recuerdas tu misma lo dijiste: ¡Si la vida te golpea ten el coraje de levantarte! — dijo su madre tratando de animarla.

— ¡Si... bonitas palabras mama, pero dije "**si la vida te golpea**", a mi la vida me a _**golpeado**_**, **_**arrastrado**_**, **_**pateado**_**, **_**masticado**_** y **_**escupido**_ varias veces mama, al diablo el coraje… estoy cansada, déjame aquí mismo con suerte uno de esos rayos tiene la bondad de acabar con mi miseria de una maldita vez, olvídalo no tengo suerte ni para eso!— Dijo Kagome secamente angustiando a su madre ante el tono de derrota de su hija, ella jamás la había escuchado así.

— ¡No seas ridícula, después de todo lo que has logrado te vas a dejar derrotar así y por que dime? — Dijo Sakura sacudiendo a su hija como a una muñeca de trapo, sin importarle la fuerza ejercida, en su angustia por hacerla reaccionar.

— ¡Estoy depre mama deja de empujarme si?... ¡Acabo de darme cuenta, de que mis amigos, están muertos, mi _**hijo**_ esta muerto mama, déjame llevar mi duelo! ¿Si?... ¡yo necesito llorar, gritar y hartarme de chocolate y galletas hasta explotar como una piñata mexicana en fiestas patronales!… ¡si fuera de esas de tomar pues me metería una buena borrachera que me hiciera echar las tripas al escusado al día siguiente y arrepentirme de haber tomado en primer lugar… pensándolo bien tal vez lo haga!… ¿Cómo pudiste sobrevivir a la perdida de tu hermana gemela, sabiendo que para ti estaba viva, aunque en el tiempo y espacio estuviera muerta?—dijo Kagome aflojando el abrazo que parecía a punto de cortar a la mitad a Sakura.

— ¡Hice exactamente lo que tu cariño, lloré, grité y me harte de dulces hasta que naciste y yo tenía el tamaño de una vaca lechera!—Dijo Sakura lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a los hombres, respiro profundo armándose, tenia que hacer esto se dijo. — ¿Tenemos visitas sabes?

— ¡Entonces ya me levanto y tratare de que no me vean, no vaya a ser que descubran que tu hija esta loca! –Dijo Kagome agotada y ronca, soltando a su madre y levantándose con ayuda de ella.

— ¿Ya estas mejor hermanita?—Preguntó Sota recibiéndolas con unas toallas enormes mirando muy preocupado a Kagome, la jovial hermana a la que siempre estuvo acostumbrado a ver había desaparecido desde que había regresado, su hermana parecía mas un alma en pena una sombra de si mima, pálida y traslucida, odiaba verla así, y mas odiaba saber que nada podía hacer para cambiarlo, salvo estar allí para ella y rogar a los Dioses misericordia.

— ¡Si hermanito, siento mucho preocuparte, me temo que estoy hormonal, y la depresión esta a la orden del día, pero tu solo tráeme una buena ración de chocolate y me pondré como nueva, o como... una vaca lechera! — Dijo Kagome riéndose por primera vez un poco ante la expresión confundida de su hermano antes de subir con su madre a su habitación. Después de quitarse la ropa y mirarse al espejo y decidir que al final no estaba tan mal como se sentía, Kagome tomó un largo baño caliente y restregó su piel como si de esa forma pudiera también lavar sus penas, se seco el cabello y se puso un par de pantalones de algodón negro holgados y un suéter azul oscuro cuello ancho, sintió ganas de gemir como una animal herido al ver la marca sobre su hombro izquierdo pero se contuvo, se puso un par de medias blancas y se preparo para dormir hasta el próximo milenio.

— ¡Kagome-Onee mama dice que bajes, que la visita esta esperándote a ti! — Dijo Sota tocándole la puerta, Kagome bajó de la cama y abrió de golpe para mirarlo perpleja, preguntándose vagamente por que su madre no le había dicho antes que la visita era para ella, supuso entonces que al encontrarla en tan patético estado, su alarma fue tal que olvido por completo ese "pequeño" detalle decidió, suspiró mentalmente, tal vez era hora de salir de casa, y así poder sufrir su miserable vida lejos de aquellos quienes la amaban y se preocupaban por ella, se dijo prometiéndose mentalmente meditar aquel punto mas tarde.

— ¿Y a mí por que?— Insistió desconcertada, de sus amigas no había sabido nada y no era de extrañar, entre la vida universitaria que ellas llevaban ahora y su auto impuesto retiro, no había mucha oportunidad de que la fueran a ver, Hojo, no sabía de él se lo habia tragado la tierra, y sinceramente no quería saber tampoco y menos sabiendo que emocionalmente para los hombres estaba muerta, era lanzarse a si misma a una situación en la que realmente, no quería estar.

— ¡No se, solo mama dijo que… Wow Tienes un tatuaje…! — Soltó su hermano de golpe mirando con seria atención su marca, sus ojos brillaron con una extraña determinación.

— ¡No es un tatuaje…es una… marca… después te explico!, ¿Si? — Contestó Kagome defensiva, cubriendo la marca protectoramente de la vista curiosa de su hermano, sintió como en el pasado, la marca calentarse bajo su palma como si la boca de su creador estuviera allí nuevamente sobre ella curando la herida. *** Maldita sea! *** Juró en la intimidad de sus pensamientos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían con un furioso sonrojo. *** ¡Vamos!, ¿enserio? *** pensó agobiada ante la molesta reacción.

— ¡Claro, claro!— Dijo Sota jugeton tratando de animar a su hermana dándole un ligero empujón, él era ahora mucho mas alto que ella y su fuerza se había incrementado con el tiempo.

— ¡Vamos Sota! — Dijo Kagome zanjando la discusión. Bajó las escaleras y mirándose en el camino por el espejo del pasillo a ver que tan horrible estaba, decidió que los ojos un poco enrojecidos e inflamados pero del resto parecía estar bien, al menos superficialmente y eso era lo que le importaba en ese momento, se encogió de hombros y entrando en la sala, vio a Toga con dos hombres vagamente parecidos a el y a Saito-san. — ¡Buenas noches! — Dijo forzadamente sintiendo el peso de las miradas sobre ella.

— ¡Kagome cariño siéntate por favor si? – Dijo Sakura nerviosa.

— ¡Oh bien aquí estas muchacha… lo prometido es deuda! — Dijo su abuelo sentándose junto a Toga.

— ¡Bueno cielo, me dijiste que cuando regresaras te explicara lo que me callaba! ¿No?... — Empezó Sakura dejándola perpleja; Kagome miró a su madre boquiabierta sentadote en el único sillón libre junto a Sota y luego miro a los presentes con una pregunta muda que todos pudieron leer en sus ojos.

— ¡No te vayas a enojar conmigo hermanita! – Dijo Sota rodeándola en un abrazo y soltándola casi de inmediato como si quemara.

— ¿Mama?... ¿Tu también Sota?—Dijo Kagome ahora muy confundida.

— ¿Por donde empezar?—pregunto Sakura pensativa.

— ¡Puedes empezar por el medallón de tu familia cariño! — Dijo Saito colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de Sakura, a lo que esta sonrió sonrojada, Kagome se levanto de golpe y miro al hombre como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto, algo dentro de ella se enervó ante la visión de aquel gesto, no era que no amara a su madre y no deseaba que rehiciera su vida, era simplemente algo dentro de ella que no podía controlar.

— ¿Ahora mismo van a decirme que _**DIABLOS**_ sucede aquí?... ¡y _**TU**_ quita las manos de mi mama "_**AHORA**_"!— Ordenó Kagome secamente sintiendo como su energía se elevaba con ella y chocaba contra los presentes con furia contenida.

— ¡Ka.. Kagome cariño siente y te explico!—Dijo Sakura riendo como una colegiala enamorada, Kagome miró a su madre estupefacta, ella nunca la había escuchado reír así, su madre la serena rectitud en persona jugueteando allí junto a aquel hombre que sonreía obviamente encantado con su molestia.

— ¿Disculpa, primero empiezas a decirme algo que deberías decirme a solas, donde pueda gritar horrorizada y correr como una gallina sin cabeza a gusto, y luego **"él"** te pone las manos encima y tu te ríes encantada de la vida, como si fuera cosa de todos los días, y lo único que me dices es: **"¿Kagome cariño siéntate?"** ¿En serio?– Kagome notó entonces tres cosas a la vez, su poder se había elevado como nunca exigiéndole a su madre la verdad y había golpeado a todo el mundo en la sala como un Tsunami gigante e indetenible, segundo había escuchado y sentido algo como un sello espiritual o barrera quebrarse en mil pedazos y por ultimo **algo** grande y pesado se había azotado con fuerzas sobre la mesa de café de su madre, el sonido familiar la estremeció hasta los cimientos, el mundo se detuvo realmente, Kagome miró al hombre junto a su madre y entonces algo en ella salto en reconocimiento, los ojos azules que la habían saludado desde el día que nació, el cabello negro azulado como el ala de un cuervo.—¿Pa… Papa?... ¡pero tu estas… pero tu… tu! -barboto mirando al hombre levantarse junto a su madre, ambos sonriendo.

— ¡Fhe mujer casi quinientos años sin verte y lo primero que haces!, ¿es sentarme? — Dijo una ruda voz con un toque de reproche, Kagome se volvió a toda velocidad boquiabierta, allí sobre los restos de la delicada mesa estaba Inuyasha sacudiéndose el té y las esquirlas de porcelana, lanzándole calida mirada de alegría reprimida y una sonrisa divertida que desmentían su censura, pero ella no había visto a nadie mas que el hombre sentado junto a Toga, su vista se había quedado allí justo allí.

— ¿Se…Sesshomaru?... — Susurro Kagome inaudible incluso para los youkai presente sin poder arrancar la mirada del Daiyoukai. – ¡Oh Kami!… ¡lo sabía!, ¡el día a llegado he perdido… mi maldita… cabeza finalmente!— murmuró perpleja, demasiado sorprendida, para sentir las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas, o las calidas manos de sus padres sobre los hombros consolándola, apoyándola, demasiado abrumada, libero inconcientemente una ola de poder, que aparto a todos de si misma lanzándolos de espaldas, su mirada fija en él y solo en él, era una _**compulsión**_ que no podía evitar, hasta que la presión fue demasiado, de lo que en su estado emocional podía soportar y avanzó hacia la oscuridad que prometía el alivio del olvido y se desmayo. No vio cuando Sesshomaru con lo ojos teñidos de rojo se liberaba de Toga y se levantaba a toda velocidad y la aferraba con las dos manos contra él antes de que siquiera su cuerpo inerte empezar a caer.

— _**¡Kagome, mi kagome!**_ — Murmuro Sesshomaru sintiendo a su bestia calmarse mientras aferraba a su mujer contra si mismo y enterraba su rostro en el cuello de Kagome justo sobre su marca y aspiraba con fuerza su olor, calmándose un poco, finalmente estaba allí, el día había llegado y estaba entre sus brazos a su merced.

— ¡Hazla sufrir de nuevo, y si bien no voy a matarte, _**por ella**_, te haré desear morir cachorro, recuérdalo! — Prometió Daiichi secamente mirando a Sesshomaru con aquellos ojos tan parecidos y tan diferentes de Kagome, la frialdad en los de Daiichi y la clara promesa de venganza solo la había visto un par de veces antes cuando Kagome había perdido el control en un intento de salvarlo y cuando el mismo Daichi lo habia convertido en polvo años atrás.

— ¡Si Daiichi-sama! — Dijo Sesshomaru tomando en brazos a Kagome y sin mirar hacia atrás salir con ella de la casa.

— ¿Estas seguro de que esto es buena idea cariño? — Preguntó Sakura preocupada mirando a la joven pareja perderse en la noche, amaba a su hija pero era tan duro dejarla ir después de haberlo echo tantas veces.

— ¡El sello se ha roto, esto debió de haber sucedido hace tres años Sakura, ella necesitara de él y solo de él cuando despierte, nuestra hermosa Kagome _necesitara_ a su pareja, lo sabes! — Dijo el hombre besando castamente la cabeza de su compañera.

— ¡Espero que tu hijo no vaya a cometer una estupidez Toga-san, o Daiichi no va a tener tiempo de torturarlo, yo misma lo haré! — Prometió Sakura lanzándole una mirada encendida a Toga, que sonrió ante la idea de ver a la dulce Sakura torturando a alguien, Daiichi pareció compartir la misma idea por que empezó a sonreír semioculto entre los cabellos de la pequeña mujer, no era buena idea enojarla, pues bajo toda esa dulzura al igual que su Kagome, Sakura podía ser letal y no era tan tonto como para ponerse a si mismo en el blanco de su amada.

_**Calor**_, algo suave y caliente la envolvía firmemente, Kagome nunca se había sentido mas cómoda en toda su vida que con aquel agradable calor envolviéndola, recordó los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido y sintió lagrimas calientes salir de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas libremente, antes de que algo caliente y húmedo pareciera de la nada, y se deslizara sobre sus mejillas con pecaminosa suavidad secándolas. Kagome se sobresaltó tensadose y abriendo los ojos azules, para chocar con oro, *******_**demasiado cerca*** **_grito su mente alarmada, mas cerca de lo que había estado nunca de nadie, mas cerca de lo que jamás había estado de él, trato de huir por instinto pero algo le impedía moverse por completo, Mokomoko-sama estaba firmemente envuelto alrededor de ella y por si fuera poco el mismo la aferraba con ambos brazos contra él.

— ¡Suéltame! — Suplicó Kagome con un hilo de voz ahogándose en sus orbes doradas.

— ¡Nunca! — Contestó Sesshomaru en un tono ronco, bajo y contenido pero autoritario.

— ¡No puedo respirar!— Dijo Kagome sintiendo la falta de aire, que había estado conteniendo, Sesshomaru aflojó solo un poco su agarre sobre ella, pero no la libero. – ¿Qué haces aquí... como es que tu?

— ¡Tonta mujer… yo soy un Youkai! — Explico con un borde casi divertido, dejándola perpleja, él nuca jamás había demostrado ninguna emoción, ¿realmente estaba alucinando?

— ¡Pero... pero… espera un maldito momento amigo… suéltame ahora Sesshomaru! — Exigió Kagome de golpe empezando a retorcerse frenética por liberarse, llevándolo a el al limite de su autocontrol de por si carcomido y debilitado.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso ahora Kagome! — Ordenó Sesshomaru deteniéndola efectivamente, no por su orden, ni por como lo había dicho.

— ¡Tu… nunca antes dijiste mi nombre! — Dijo ella perpleja, ella jamás lo había escuchado llamarla otra cosa mas, que Miko o mujer ella había renunciado a esperar que él la reconociera como su igual y la tratara por su nombre.

— ¡Eres mi compañera! — Contestó Sesshomaru como si eso lo explicara todo. Kagome sintió como su energía se elevaba furiosa con ella y le dio una descarga monumental apartándose efectivamente de él.

— ¿Dónde diablos estoy?... **TU MALDITO DAIYOUKAI ENGREÍDO, NO ME VENGAS AHORA CON TODA ESA BASURA DE "COMPAÑERA"… TU NO QUERIAS A UNA "DEBIL HUMANA"… Y ME RECHAZASTE, ME MENTISTE, ME ENGAÑASTE Y LOGRASTE QUE OTROS ME ENGAÑARAN POR TI!** — Rugió Kagome haciéndole daño a sus sensibles oídos sin sentir remordimiento alguno por ello, mientras miraba alrededor buscando una salida observo la decoración ricamente elaborada de la habitación extraña donde había despertado.

— ¡No fue así déjame explicarlo!—Dijo Sesshomaru pidió tratando de conservar la calma y aplastando el pánico que su bestia estaba trasmitiéndole.

— ¡No!… ¿Me diste tu a mi alguna oportunidad?... ¡NO! Tu fuiste el tirano déspota que estas acostumbrado a ser, y me mandaste a la mierda sin mirar atrás!... estoy muy... pero **MUY **molesta ahora mismo, Sesshomaru nada de lo que digas va a ser diferente para mi, ahora necesito calmarme… llévame a casa ahora! – Dijo Kagome alterada luchando contra aquel deseo que se había desperado en ella nada mas verlo, quería tocarlo, sentir sus manos sobre ella, tenerlo aferrado a si misma, no entendía lo que sucedía pero era una sensación abrasadora que la empujaba a querer rodearse de él, de su calor, su olor, su energía ***** ¡Oh dulce kami!... ¿Que me esta pasando, no debería estar arrancándole la piel en tiras ahora mismo?... ¡Desearía poder odiarte, pero no, soy una idiota y en ves de eso te amo! ¡Maldición!***** despotricaba en su mente, molesta consigo misma por ser incapaz de odiarlo, de no desearlo, por que era obvio que lo deseaba para su total y completa mortificación.

— ¡Estas en casa!—Disparo él inmediatamente, tratando de aferrarla nuevamente contra él.

—¡No, no se donde estoy, esta NO es mi casa Sesshomaru!—Dijo Kagome exaltándose aun mas alejándose instintivamente de él, pero por cada paso atrás que daba, era seguido inmediatamente por él, así que al final no se había alejado nada, él podía estirar los dedos y tocarla.

— ¡Es "nuestra" casa! –Explico Sesshomaru lacónicamente, su bestia estaba realmente fuera de control y ahora él no tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para contenerla, pero no quería terminar haciéndole mas daño.

— ¿Cómo que "nuestra" casa?... ¿Cuál "**NUESTRA**" casa? — Preguntó ella, obviamente cada vez mas asustada por las implicaciones y el calor que envolvía cada pulgada de su sensibilizada piel, tenía todos los nervios en tensión y la voz de Sesshomaru parecía resonar atravesando su piel hasta lo mas profundo de ella..

— ¡Hablemos por favor!—Suplicó nuevamente Sesshomaru tomándola en brazos y sentándose en medio de la enorme cama, con ella sobre su regazo, temblando como una niña supurando miedo por cada poro de su cuerpo, rompiéndole el corazón a su bestia con cada temblor con cada lagrima, bajó el rostro nuevamente sobre el de ella y deslizo su lengua por sus mejillas barriendo sus lagrimas y depositando una lamida furtiva en la comisura de su labios haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa.

— ¿Que... estas haciendo? –Gimoteo Kagome avergonzada sintiendo como el calor del cuerpo de Seshomaru, empezaba a invadirla, podía sentir su youki agresivo envolverla, aferrarla, si ella lo amaba, pero tampoco no iba a tirarse a sus pies.

— ¡Solo limpio tus lagrimas!... –Contestó Sesshomaru. — ¡Creía que hacia bien dejándote ir Kagome, creía que querías vivir tu vida en esta época, libre de todo, de alguien como yo, y no quise escuchar a Inuyasha cuando me dijo que me arrepentiría, dije "**mi problema**" pero nos hizo a todos infelices, especialmente a ti ¿verdad? – Dijo Sesshomaru sonando dolorosamente agotado y triste.

— ¡No entiendo! —Contesto Kagome roncamente su arranque de esa tarde estaba pasándole factura.

—¡Si, supongo que tendré que explicártelo todo, tu lo mereces, traté de hacerlo aquel día en la cabaña de Kaede, pero, entonces yo no sabía como hablarte, que decir, como empezar!—Dijo Sesshomaru colocando las manos sobre sus hombros y delineando con sus garras la marca que había dejado siglos atrás en ella enviando corrientazos por todo su cuerpo. — ¡El día que curaste a Rin… mi bestia estaba enloquecida contigo, yo siempre sentí curiosidad por ti, llamaste mi atención desde la primera vez que te paraste a gritarme en defensa de mi hermano, ninguna mujer, mucho menos una humana había gritado a este Sesshomaru!— Explico genuinamente sorprendido. — ¡Allí estabas tu entonces, toda fuego y chispas gritándome sin importar que te matara por tal insolencia… luego la espada, cuando la levantaste me intrigó, pero lo que definitivamente me descolocó fue tu inmunidad a mi veneno, en mas de una ocasión envenene accidentalmente a mi madre y a mi padre, pero tu…

— ¡Tal vez lo purifique!—Dijo Kagome mirándolo sorprendida ella no recordaba que él hablara tanto, o que demostrara tanto si al caso vamos, el estaba dándole explicaciones tarde si pero "estaba" dándolas y que ella recordaba el no daba explicaciones a nadie.

— ¡No Kagome… eres perfecta para mi en todos los sentidos! —Explicó Sesshomaru bajando la cabeza sobre su marca y cediendo a deseo que lo había perseguido por siglos, deslizando su lengua aterciopelada sobre su marca, ciñendo la cintura de Kagome estrechándola íntimamente contra el, ella gimió indefensa y se tenso arqueándose y dándole acceso a su cuerpo inconcientemente, cuando sintió su cuerpo duro contra la suavidad de ella sin armaduras de por medio solo ellos.

—¡Sess… Sessho… maru…! –Gimió Kagome tensa y cediendo al panico, él se obligo a arrancar su boca de su marca y la abrazó contra él con mas fuerza colocando su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, estaba aterrada. _*****¿De verdad le había dejado hacer eso?... ¿Por que había reaccionado ella si?... ¿cuado había empezado a hacer tanto calor?...*****_ Las preguntas explotaban en su mente frenéticamente.

— ¡Shh calma… esta bien…!— La calmo Sesshomaru tratando de controlar el fuego en su cuerpo.— ¡Cuando la salvaste de aquel maldito aguijón y yo te mordí supe en ese instante, que eras mía total e irrevocablemente Kagome, no otra ni nadie "**TU**" confieso que me consterne los primeros minutos con el echo de que fueras humana, pero solo, por que morirías y me dejarías en este mundo para siempre solo, después vi que me temías, tu te apartabas de mi, y estaba el echo de que, ni siquiera eras de mi tiempo si no del futuro!… — Dijo Sesshomaru cuando pudo domar a la bestia dentro de él, retomando su explicación, Kagome sintió el corazón retumbar como una tambor dentro de su pecho viendo sus ojos pasar de dorados a rojos una y otra vez hasta que el dorado prevaleció. — ¡Decidí entonces… que nunca podrías ser feliz junto a una bestia como yo un asesino un monstruo un...

— ¡Basta, por Kami Sesshomaru!... Tan poca fe en mi tenías entonces!—Dijo Kagome sintiendo las lagrimas correr nuevamente por sus mejillas de dolor por él, por la lucha interna que podía ver en sus ojos; y por ambos no podía evitar sentir eso por ellos. — ¡Tu no me diste la oportunidad de entender, de saber lo que sucedía! —Gimoteo cubriéndose los labios para reprimir alguna confesión, él no estaba diciendo que la amaba, ella no quería ponerse en una posición donde él pudiera simplemente destrozarla nuevamente.

— ¡Si… nunca creí que pudieras amar a algo como yo… así que decidí por ti, por ambos y me arrepentí créeme, justo cuando Naraku mancho nuestra unión con sus malditas palabras, justo cuando vi el dolor que mi silencio te había causado, justo cuando empezaste a desaparecer de mi mundo, cuando envolviste tus brazos alrededor de mi, me di cuenta lo estúpido que había sido, Todos lo dijeron siempre: Tu eres una mujer especial, si alguien habría conseguido amor en su corazón para mi, eras tu, y yo te aparte de mi lado cada vez!— Dijo Sesshomaru con pesar recostándola en su brazo izquierdo para verle el rostro. — ¡He esperado por ti casi 500 años Kagome Higurachi, ahora dime ¿vas a perdonarme?, ¿Vas a salvarme de mi mismo o vas a condenarme al infierno de vida que he venido llevando sin ti?, ¿dime Kagome puedes amar a un Daiyoukai, a una bestia a éste Sesshomaru?. — Pregunto entonces con un matiz de desesperada suplica en su voz.

— ¿Puedes **TU **amar a esta humana Sesshomaru? — contestó Kagome a su vez reprimiendo las ganas locas de gritar que si, ella podía, que ella lo hacia ya desde hacia mucho tiempo.

— ¡Al principio negué rotundamente "amar" simple y llanamente, Inuyasha que nunca creí que tuviera un cerebro en primer lugar, me dijo que si sabía, después de mendigar incluso el aroma de tu cuerpo mientras estuviste en el Sengoku después de "existir" todos estos años con el solo consuelo de tu recuerdo y los pocos momentos que estuvimos juntos te puedo decir, que Si… Si Kagome Higurachi te amo y te amaría aun así fueras humana.

— ¡Sesshomaru "soy" humana¡ —Dijo Kagome mirándolo perpleja.

— ¿Cariño viste a tu padre y a tu madre?, ¡lo que es mas!, ¿Te has visto en un espejo? — Preguntó Sesshomaru divertido, Kagome se tenso y recordó, su madre tenía una estrella de cinco puntas en la frente y su padre marcas blancas en las mejillas.

— ¡Esto no esta pasando… necesito un espejo! — Salto Kagome tratando de soltarse inútilmente, Sesshomaru se levanto con ella, como si no pesara nada mas que un bebe y la llevó hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. — ¡Oh por Kami! — Soltó Kagome cuando Sesshomaru la dejó sobre sus pies frente al espejo, su cabello negro azulado parecía mas grueso y brillante que de costumbre, pero no era eso lo que la había descolocado, allí sobre su delicada piel albina, en su frente estaba el sello de su medallón un cuarto creciente de un blanco traslucido que parecía brillar con energía casi abarcando por completo la estrella de cinco puntas azul que estaba en medio de su frente, y en lo alto de sus mejillas dos pares de marcas blancas que parecían salir de la espesura de sus cabellos; su piel se veía mas suave y sus labios mas rojos y sus orejas definitivamente elfinas.

— ¡Eres un Youkai y no cualquier Youkai! — Declaró Sesshomaru cerniéndose por encima de ella desde su elevada estatura.

— ¡Un Youkai!... — Repitió perpleja delineando una de las marcas de sus mejillas, entonces el aguijón de la duda de clavo en ella con saña. — ¿Cómo se que me quieres a mi por ser "**yo**" y solamente "**yo**", o a mi por saber lo que soy realmente y que ahora cumplo con tus estándares de pureza? — Pregunto Kagome temblorosa mirando a los ojos de Sesshomaru en el reflejo del espejo frente a ella, él cerró los ojos con evidente dolor y dejó caer los hombros derrotado, él había imaginado siglos atrás cuando había aprendido quien y que exactamente era ella, que tal vez Kagome reaccionaria así, había sido un tonto al esperar que ella no se le ocurriera aquel pensamiento, había esperado demasiado, él mismo con sus acciones en el pasado había alimentado y fortalecido la falsa creencia de desprecio por ella, que aun hoy Kagome parecía creer cabalmente. El mismo los había condenado, como su bestia diría:

_**Maldito fue él mismo**_**. **

_**Owari…**_


	21. 5siglos d penitencia,El Perdón y entrega

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

**N.D.A: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS CALIFICADAS COMO FUERTES, RECORDEMOS ESTE FIC ESTA EN EL RANGO "M" POR LENGUAJE Y ALGUNAS ESCENAS QUE PUEDEN RESULTAR INCOMODAS, SI LES MOLESTAN PUEDEN PASAR AL PRÓXIMO CAP EN CUANTO ACTUALICE, GRACIAS **

**ATTE. LA AUTORA ES DECIR "YO"**

_**"¡Me rindo, me rindo a ti, me rindo a tus ojos, a tu boca ,a tu cuerpo y a tu alma, al pasado al presente y al futuro junto a ti, nos perdono los tropiezos, nos perdono, los errores, nos perdono cada instante que perdimos hasta aquí!... ¡Tu cruz será amarme, y llenarme de ternura, la mía aceptarte y entregarme con locura, deberás adorarme como yo te adorare a ti, deberás amarme tanto como yo a ti, si al final de los tiempos nuestras pasiones nos dejan escribiremos la historia, la cuajaremos de estrellas, le pediremos al viento que hasta el cielo la eleve, y por la luna guardada nuestra historia siempre quede, me rindo solo, solo ante ti, te amo! "**_

_**Elizabeth Lara**_

**Cap 20: 5 siglos de penitencia, El Perdón y entrega.**

Tragó con fuerza el nudo apretado que tenía en la garganta apretando con fuerza, en un claro intento de terminar con él de una vez, sintió los latidos de su corazón golpeando con fuerza contra su pecho, su bestia agonizaba dentro de su prisión, empujó con fuerza las dolorosas protecciones que se había obligado a si mismo a llevar en pro de salvar un poco la cordura, a favor de no acabar convertido en un ser sin mente ni alma, con el único deseo de sangre y muerte, para esperar y cumplir fielmente su castigo de años, siglos, cinco siglos de soledad hasta volver a ella, de rodillas, humillado, suplicando como jamás le había suplicado, ni jamás le suplicaría nadie mas que a ella; suplicar que se apiadara de él, que perdonara su estupidez y lo aceptara, sintió una dolorosa grieta supo que tendría que alejarse, nuevamente tendría que alejarse, no por elección, si no por que la cordura de su bestia con el tiempo muy a pesar de sus esfuerzos había decaído, como la de él, y temía lo que pudiera hacer; el no la tomaría a la fuerza ni aun hoy, no forzaría a entregar lo que no estuviera depuesta, pero su bestia… no sabía si podía entender eso ahora, suspiro con fatiga y se obligo a contestar con el corazón pesado de pena.

— ¡No lo se Kagome, no puedo probarte eso… yo mismo te dejé inadvertidamente con la idea de que no te quería por tu "humanidad", yo no se como hacerte entender que te e deseado en mi vida y en mi cama durante todos estos siglos, sin importarme la insignificancia de si eras humana, youkai, hannyo o una maldita cucaracha!— Gruñó Sesshomaru apartándose de ella con los ojos inyectados en sangre, su bestia había roto las protecciones, _¡alejarse!,_ tenía que alejarse, se dijo saliendo de la habitación atormentado tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, su bestia la reclamaba y en el estado en el que estaba, le haría daño irremediablemente y no quería, ya le había echo demasiado daño como para agregar la violación física a su lista de pecados que de por si eran muchos y contra ella imperdonables, pero aun el mas pecador buscaba el perdón, él no era diferente, ansiaba el perdón **SU** perdón. Kagome se quedo de pie frente a el espejo mirando su nuevo reflejo completamente sorprendida por la apasionada declaración de Sesshomaru, entonces se dio cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo, estaba dejándose influenciar por sus mismas dudas, por sus miedos, ahora era ella la que estaba poniendo obstáculos innecesarios entre ellos, estaba haciendo lo mismo que hizo él cuando le oculto la verdad, estaba decidiendo por ambos sin darles oportunidad, por algo tan tonto como el miedo al rechazo, ¿que estaba pensado?, era obvio que había dejado de pensar, él estaba allí, él fue por ella y ahora ella estaba allí en su casa, sus acciones no hablaban de rechazo, _**¡NO!**_ ella no cometería el error que él había cometido, se juró en su fuero interno, le dedico una mirada de determinación a su reflejo dándose ánimos y corrió tras él, _**ERA SUYO,**_ idiota o no, era suyo y no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente, al diablo todo, no iba a seguir en aquel infierno de soledad que era una maldita tortura a cada segundo, para él tuvo que ser peor ¿no?, habían sido prácticamente cinco siglos sin ella, ella tenía tres meses y sentía que estaba enloqueciendo ¡_Oh dulce kami_!, corrió siguiendo su Youki descontrolado, salvaje, corrió a través de diferentes salones ricamente adornados sin prestarle la mas mínima atención, corrió arrancándose las medias a la carrera para no resbalar sobre los suelos de mármol blanco pulido, hasta llegar a una antesala con una puertas dobles enormes con unos perros en guardia tallados en ellas, que recordaba haber visto solo una vez en el pasado; sin detenerse a pensar mas, empujó con fuerza la puerta de madera maciza y esta se abrió lentamente, vio inmediatamente el enorme perro blanco rugía su agonía, haciendo eco en la gigantesca galería ricamente adornada, Kagome sintió su corazón comprimirse de dolor por él, avanzó lentamente y se detuvo de golpe, notando por primera vez las figuras cuidadosamente colocadas una junto a la otra en elaborados y delicados pilares de piedra, eran las sacerdotisas de piedra que había visto en la tienda de Kurenai-san. Kagome cerró los ojos dejando caer las lagrimas por sus mejillas, ahora entendía la familiaridad, había sido tan tonta, tenía que haberlo notado nada mas ver sus marcas, esto lo había echo él, él había volcado todo su amor, representándola tal cual la veía, "ella" Kagome Higurachi era la sacerdotisa de piedra, aquel personaje mítico, etéreo y poderoso, la compañera de este hombre, su otra mitad, un gemido lastimero la sacó de su trance y vio a Sesshomaru enroscarse en una gigantesca bola temblorosa y gruñir.

— ¡Sesshomaru, por favor escúchame!— Pidió Kagome acercándose a él lentamente, el Youkai levanto la mirada hambrienta un leve brillo frenético en sus enormes ojos enfocándola a ella. Kagome se acercó hasta poder estirar la mano y tocar el enorme hocico lleno de afilados colmillos. — ¿Quieres saber por que huía de ti?, ¡por que siempre pensé que me odiabas, luego de aquella noche cuando me marcaste!… ¡no entendía lo que estaba pasando conmigo Sesshomaru, entiéndeme yo nunca e estado cerca de un hombre de la forma en la que estado contigo, cuando me curaste, me sentí… _extraña_ y me asuste de mi misma y trate de huir, cuando me lo impediste y seguiste curándome yo estaba muy avergonzada y no entendía por que!… — Decía frente a él mirando directo a sus ojos dorados inyectados en sangre. — ¡Luego cada vez que nos encontrábamos estaba… esta, esta cosa entre nosotros que me ponía los pelos de punta… repito yo nunca e estado con un hombre Sesshomaru, yo ni siquiera e sido besada por nadie, jamás… yo tenía miedo de ti… si, pero era por lo que me hacías sentir, tu confundías mis sentidos y no sabía como manejar algo así, la fase de mi vida de "adolescente experimentado" la pase corriendo en el Sengoku tras Naraku yo… no sabía que hacer con esos sentimientos… aun no se que hacer con ellos lo admito, apenas hoy acepte completamente que… te amo, a ti, a Sesshomaru, con todo y bestia con todo y tus extrañas costumbres, huía de ti, por que no quería que me hirieras con tu rechazo, por que algo me decía que si lo hacías yo simplemente iba a sentarme allí frente a ti y morir yo…

— ¡Tonta! — Murmuró Sesshomaru eufórico con sus palabras, en su forma humanoide estrechando con fuerza a Kagome contra él antes de tomar sus labios por primera vez, al principio con extrema delicadeza, temblando de deseo al primer contacto, luego hambriento exigiéndole acceso total, rendición, entrega, Kagome dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y Sessshomaru forzó su entrada a la humedad de su boca, deslizando su lengua por todos los rincones, Kagome de aferraba a él tratando de sujetarse a algo solidó, cuando su cuerpo empezó a arder a fuego lento y luego simplemente estalló en llamas entre los brazos de él, Sesshomaru la levantó apoyándola contra una columna de mármol y empujó sus caderas frotando su dolorida hombría contra la suavidad de ella, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, había estado en ese estado desde que la había marcado y ya caminaba al borde de la locura — ¡Kagome! —Gimió él sintiendo el olor de la excitación de ella explotar en su sensible olfato, deslizo sus manos por sus caderas y lo que podía tocar de su espalda y mordió suavemente su marca, lo suficiente para excítala aun mas.

— ¡Oh por todos los cielos! — Dijo Kagome ahogadamente abrazándolo mientras luchaba por controlarse a si misma, fallando miserablemente, ella tampoco odia tener suficiente de él, ansiaba tocarlo abrazarlo contra ella, envolverse en su calor, en su aura, en su piel.

— ¡Te necesito Kagome… Te necesito, te necesito ahora! dime si vas a aceptarme antes de que pierda la cordura y no pueda detenerme! — Dijo Sesshomaru desmintiendo la posibilidad de elección con un empujón de caderas que la hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¡Yo… No se que hacer!— Gimió Kagome tratando de usar el sentido común nublado por el deseo desatado en ella, Sesshomaru tomó sus labios y saqueo su boca hasta dejarle la razón perdida en algún lugar entre la galería de las Sacerdotisas de piedra y algún salón que habían cruzado a alarmante velocidad, sin que ella lo notara o le importara ya, su mente una nube de deseo febril, que ella reconocía era de ambos. — ¡Si! — fue la única palabra que pudo articular finalmente.

— ¡Lo bueno es que yo "si se" que hacerte esposa! — dijo Sesshomaru sugerentemente colocándola sobre la enorme cama bajo él. — ¡Eres mía Kagome, eres y serás completamente mía ahora!— Juró Sesshomaru rasgando el suéter con sus garras, dejando al descubierto su pechos desnudos y abarcándolos inmediatamente con sus grandes manos gruñendo de placer cuando estos encajaron perfectamente en sus palmas, *******_**ella estaba echa para él, ningún otro… esta mujer era suya y mataría para conservarla, para permanecer junto a ella*** **_se dijo con masculina satisfacción observándola florecer de pasión bajo sus atenciones. Kagome gimió sobrepasada en sensaciones y grito con fuerza cuando Sesshomaru tomo un pezón con la boca y siguió torturando dulcemente al otro con las manos.

— ¡Ohhh por Kami!— Gimió Kagome ahogadamente cuando Sesshomaru paso su atención a otro pecho, ella sentía el cuerpo caliente y pesado, donde quiera que él la tocara dejaba estelas de fuego y su cuerpo estallaba de vida, sintió el aire fresco en las piernas y comprendió tardíamente que él la había desvestido completamente pero ella no podía mas que mirarlo sobre ella, observando lleno de deseo cada rincón de su cuerpo, el estaba miándola y ella lo sabía sintió el calor en las majillas y supo que estaba con seguridad sonrojada de los pies a la cabeza.

— ¡Eres deliciosa!— Dijo Sesshomaru dándole un lametón entre los pechos, como para resaltar ese echo sintió su cuerpo masculino y su pesada erección frotarse directamente contra su piel y con el poco sentido que le quedaba se pregunto cuando se había desnudado él, pero olvido todo pensamiento coherente cuando él empezó a lamer su vientre. — ¡Oh dulce, estas húmeda y lista para mi!. — ronroneo él con satisfacción, enviando una descarga de temblores a su útero, que se contraía con sus acciones.

— ¡Lo siento! — Atino a decir avergonzada sintió los labios de Sesshomaru curvarse con una sonrisa contra la cara interior de sus muslos antes de que le diera una lamida y una ligera mordida que la hizo saltar, ella podía sentir la tensión en su cuerpo y pensó que si seguía así terminaría rompiéndose a pedazos.

— ¡Esta bien amor… la humedad me ayudara a entrar en ti sin que sea tan incomodo para ti, así es como tu cuerpo se prepara para recibirme, así anuncia alto y claro que me deseas tanto como yo a ti! — Explicó Sesshomaru antes de hundir su rostro en la V de sus piernas haciendo que Kagome se arqueara por inercia y gritara sorprendida; él sabía muy bien, que ella era demasiado inocente aun para la forma en que él la estaba tomando, pero él quería no, _necesitaba_ probarla, necesitaba su sabor como había necesitado su aroma para vivir durante casi quinientos años, sin terminar enloqueciendo por completo, con la promesa a si mismo de todo lo que le haría cuando la tuviera su merced, el tiempo había llegado y él se daría banquete con ella, lamió cada surco, cada hendidura disfrutando cada gemido cada grito indefenso, mientras sentía la tensión construirse en ella, introdujo su lengua en aquel lugar secreto jamás tocado por ningún hombre y sintió sus paredes internas presionar con fuerza, ella era estrecha y él no era exactamente un hombre "pequeño" y estaba completamente excitado, quería hacerla tocar las estrellas y mantenerla allí, mientras la poseía y atravesaba su inocencia con la mayor delicadeza posible, aquello era toda una prueba a su autocontrol y disciplina, nunca en su vida habría pensado que su pureza fuera un inconveniente a excepción de ese momento, introdujo su lengua un par de veces mas y golpeo con ella con fuerza aquel botón de carne que estaba lleno de nervios hecho para darle placer, Kagome se arqueo y dio grito tembloroso y desvalido, cuando su primer orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza Sesshomasu mordisqueo ligeramente el capuyo de nervios, catapultándola mas alto con otra serie de espasmos, entonces con rapidez se coloco entre sus piernas abriéndolas mas para acomodar su cuerpo, tomó su erección y la restregó contra su entrada golpeando el clítoris inflamado y sensible haciéndola saltar un poco. — ¡Kagome!— La llamó haciéndola mirarlo a los ojos, el retuvo su mirada negándose a dejarla ir y se empujo dentro de ella, hundiéndose con dificultad en el estrecho canal, Kagome lo miraba indefensa, Sesshomaru sintió sus paredes internas exprimirlo y contuvo con fuerza el deseo de empujar con fuerza y enterrase en ella profundamente, Sesshomaru empujó un poco mas e implacablemente hasta detenerse no por gusto, si no por la barrera que declaraba su inocencia que estorbaba su camino. — ¡Tendré que hacerte daño amor, pero será solo un momento, después… te juro que te olvidaras hasta de tu nombre! — Prometió entrecortadamente empujando con fuerza atravesando limpiamente la barrera y enterrándose complejamente en ella, el gemido de dolor le atravesó el corazón así que se quedo completamente inmóvil a pesar de que su bestia lo empujaba a embestirla, la beso, por que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que aliviar un poco el dolor — ¿Estas bien?

— ¡Si creo! — Gimió Kagome ahogada sintiéndose llena, extrañamente estirada desde dentro, había habido dolor pero se había ido con rapidez, lo miró sonrojada y agitada Sesshomaru sintió las paredes internas de su mujer comprimirlo con fuerza tal que creyó que iba a explotar, se movió ligeramente dentro de ella, observando atentamente sus gestos asegurándose de no hacerle daño alguno, al notar que no le estba haciendo daño embistió con un poco mas de fuerza y ella gimió encontrándose instintivamente con él a medio camino por inercia sus caderas se habían levantado buscándolo, entonces perdió él la cabeza por completo, Sesshomaru prácticamente salio de ella para volver a hundirse con firmeza, Kagome gritó de placer cuando el había golpeado un punto dentro de ella que la había echo arquearse de deseo y luego como si hubiesen echo el amor desde siempre, ambos empezaron a moverse al unísono encontrándose en cada embestida Sessomaru lamió su cuello allí donde la había mordido antes una dos veces entonces hundió sus colmillos en el mismo sitio entonces el mundo de Kagome se fragmentó en mil pedazos cuando otro orgasmo la arrolló dejándola casi inconciente, Sesshomaru se movió con fuerza lamiendo la sangre de la herida y cerrándola.

— ¡Muérdeme Kagome… muérdeme con fuerza esposa!— Ordenó Sesshomaru ofreciéndole su cuello a ella. — ¡Soy un Inu, Kagome dame ese _placer_ muérdeme con fuerza toma mi sangre cariño complétame! —Rugió Sesshomaru con la sangre atronándole en los oídos, sintió a Kagome enroscar los brazos en su cuello y lamer su cuello su miembro se engrosó aun mas, sintiéndola imposiblemente apretada alrededor de el, —¡Kagome!— Aulló suplicando cuando ella lamió un par de veces mas torturándolo dulcemente, antes de clavar sus comillos con fuerza en su cuello y él la mordiera de nuevo también y la envistiera cegado por él placer, casi con brutalidad y rugiendo de placer explotara disparando dentro de su útero su semilla caliente llenándolo por completo de su tributo, la prueba de su deseo por ella y provocándole otra series de orgasmos, Sesshomaru se desplomó sobre ella por ahora saciado, mientras sentía algo completándolo, sentía una parte de ella en él y una parte de si mismo en ella, _eran uno_, se movió con la intención de salir de ella y dejar de aplastarla pero Kagome se lo impidió aferrandolo con fuerza contra ella, Sesshomaru sitio una calidez abrazar su helado corazón ante aquella acción.—¡Kagome amor peso, te aplastaré!— Dijo mirando perplejo a aquella pequeña mujer que le había dado tanto placer como jamás había conocido antes.

— ¡No importa… quédate!— Murmuro ella somnolienta, Sesshomaru sonrió entonces besando los labios de su mujer retirándose con cuidado de ella, que había caído en el sueño de los saciados, vio su cuerpo lleno de curvas con satisfacción masculina, aspiró y tomo en él, el aroma de ambos mezclados, vio la sangre sobre la cama y su semilla salir de ella a borbotones, se levantó tomó una toalla, agua y se entregó a la tarea de cuidar proteger y dar seguridad amor y placer a su compañera de vida, se lo debía y después de lo que había auspiciado él mismo entre ellos, dedicaría su vida eternamente a proveer lo que ella pidiera y lo que no también, él sabía que debía dar gracias a los dioses eternamente por que ella lo había aceptado, por que lo amaba aun así imperfecto como era, oscuridad para su luz, frío para su calidez, noche para su luz. Cuando terminó de limpiarla y limpiarse el, tomó una colcha y la colocó sobre ambos, la atrajo hacia el y ella instintivamente se refugió en su abrazo buscando su calor, aun la deseaba, jamás tendría suficiente de ella, pero estaba agotada y necesitaba ese descanso, cerró los ojos dorados hundiendo su rostro en la masa de cabellos negro azulado y con su dulce aroma a lluvia y miel, se entregó al sueño, por primera vez en cinco siglos, sin pesadillas, sin reproches sin condena, por fin en paz.

La luz de la mañana entraba a raudales por las ventanas Kagome se removió contra un bulto caliente detrás de ella, el bulto también de removió un poco y sintió una mano grande acariciar desde su cadera hasta ahuecar uno de sus pechos desnudos, ella se arqueó por inercia facilitándole el acceso, entonces sintió unos lametones sobre su marca y todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior cayó de lleno sobre ella, abrió los ojos como platos y se encontró a Sesshomaru allí tendido junto a ella abrigados por una colcha gruesa, que no sabía de donde había salido y gloriosamente desnudo como ella si su espalda y su trasero no le mentían, ambos se quedaron allí observándose atentamente esperando el próximo paso Kagome sintió sus mejillas arder furiosamente con una sonrojo devastador.

— ¡Buenos días, esposa… me pregunto su todo ese delicioso cuerpo se sonroja igual que tu rostro para mi!— Ronroneo Sesshomaru seductoramente lamiendo su oreja haciéndola dar un respingo, sin esperar respuesta, casi casualmente Sesshomaru bajó la colcha hasta sus caderas dejándola expuesta a su mirada ambarina, Kagome se sintió sonrojar una vez mas y este la miró con un brillo de apreciación puramente masculina en los ojos, antes de bajar su rostro y reclamar su boca, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sus cuerpo ardía por él, y sus manos vagaban libres por el pecho musculoso de él, mientras Sesshomaru acariciaba todos sus rincones como tratando de memorizar con sus manos todo su cuerpo, cada curva, cada caída y textura, ella bajó las manos por la cintura de él, y Sesshomaru tomó una de sus manos y la guió directo a donde quería ser tocado, Kagome se tensó cuando su mano se poso sobre aquel miembro caliente, suave y duro como una roca envuelta en terciopelo que temblaba contra su mano, ella no podía abarcar toda su circunferencia con su pequeña mano.— ¡Tócame esposa!... — Suplico él gruñendo por lo bajo.

— ¡Sesshomaru!— Gimió Kagome incapaz de creer lo que estaba haciendo, él guió su mano mostrándole como tocarlo y luego la dejó a ella seguir, Kagome lo aferró con las dos manos y siguió como él la había guiado, esperando darle tanto placer como él le había dado a ella la noche anterior, una parte de ella se sentía avergonzada y aturdida por lo que estaba haciendo, pero otra parte, una muy dominante en ese momento quería complacerlo, quería deleitare en la femenina vanidad de poseer ese poder sobre aquel poderoso hombre, que era completamente de suyo, tenerlo a su merced despertaba en ella cosas que no sabía que tenía dentro de si misma, y que encontraba muy difícil ignorar o renunciar a ese poder que era suyo por derecho.

— ¡No puedo mas mujer!—Gruñó Sesshomaru colocando su palpitante erección en su entrada y penetrándola con agonizante lentitud, hasta estar completamente fundido en ella, una vez que vio que ella no sentía ninguna incomodidad, la poseyó haciéndola gritar su nombre de placer, haciéndola convulsionar una y otra vez hasta que él finalmente cedió y explotó una vez mas chorro tras chorro de caliente semilla, estremeciéndose sobre ella con tal placer, que sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, él no podía saciar su hambre de ella, la deseaba, había luchado contra si mismo para permitirle descansar, lo único que quería era poseerla una y otra y otras mil veces hasta saciar el hambre de cinco siglos acumulados y empezar a cubrir su hambre de la época actual.

— ¡Tu… vas... a matarme así!...— Gimió Kagome horas después recostada sobre el pecho de el tratando de calmar los temblores de su cuerpo.

— ¡Oh no!... ¡No voy a matarte amor mió, yo creo que tu eres, la que vas a matarme a mi... Pero no te preocupes por eso, eres una Youkai tenemos vidas enteras para disfrutar de esto y lo que es mas, solo mejora con el tiempo!— Explicó Sesshomaru satisfecho, sintiendo a su bestia saciada recuperar un poco mas la cordura, había quedado claro que su bestia la amaba lo suficiente como para confiar, en que no se descontrolaría en medio de la pasión que aquella mujer despertaba en ellos.

— ¿Qué?.. ¡Oh no!, quiero una orden de caución, vamos a echar este lugar abajo, si mejora aun mas terminaremos destruyendo al mundo, por combustión espontánea! — Dijo Kagome espantada, sintiendo su corazón saltar y llenarse de felicidad cuando Sesshomaru echo la cabeza atrás y rugió de risa por su comentario. Estuvieron días enteros encerrados, conociéndose no solo físicamente si no intelectualmente, ella le mostró a él su forma de ver la vida y él le mostró a ella la suya, aprendieron a darse placer mutuamente, ellos no podían dejar se tocarse, de abrazarse, de amarse, tal era el hambre que ambos tenían que saciar el uno del otro; el sexto día después de que ambos compartieran un muy educativo baño donde Sesshomaru le enseño otras cosas de cómo dar y recibir placer, Sesshomaru se puso un nuevo amuleto de concelacion por que el anterior lo había destruido ella la noche en que se habían reencontrado, haciéndolo ver como un hombre alto de ojos Miel dorados de cabellos negros largos atados con una tira de cuero, que Kagome reconoció de inmediato como el hombre con el que había chocado en la tienda de Kurenai la ultima vez que estuvo allí, Sesshomaru sonrió un poco con picardía, explicándole como había estado esperando por ella desde el día en que había nacido y que de echo él la había tenido en brazos después de sus padres. Kagome se había vestido con un Jean negro ajustado y una camisola azul pastel y una chaquetilla de terciopelo negro, que Sesshomar había comprado para ella acertando en todas su medidas, lamentablemente él solo había comprado ropa intima para "mostrar" y no para "usar" como ropa interior. Él solo se había encogido de hombros cuando le había preguntado sobre eso días atrás, y solo se había limitado a levantarle la falda del largo vestido que estaba usando, y la había seducido descaradamente sobre el escritorio de su despacho, donde habían estado hablando por horas, murmurando después de devorar su cuerpo, que de esa forma se aseguraba que siempre estuviera preparada para él, y la había llevado a su habitación donde una vez mas había desbordado su cuerpo hasta agotarla por completo.

— ¡Si no tuviéramos que cumplir con este compromiso, te arrancaría la ropa y te haría el amor otra vez hasta que te desmayes o supliques piedad! — Dijo Sesshomaru detrás de ella con la voz ronca de deseo abrazándola contra él empujado sus caderas para que pudiera sentir la prueba de su deseo presionando contra ella, Kagome sintió las piernas temblorosas, los pechos pesados y un calor liquido entre su piernas, se llevo una mano a los labios conteniendo un gemido, ella estaba encantada y horrorizada, parecían ambos estar en un estado de constante excitación y era simplemente abrumante.

¡Tu siempre quieres arrancarme la ropa, pervertido! — Puntualizó ella con un deje de risa, tratando de desviar el deseo con humor, jamás le diría que ella también quería hacer lo mimo con el o jamás saldrían de la "casa" como solían llamarle al palacio de las tierras del Oeste perfectamente concelado tras la fachada de una "simple" mansión desde fuera, había aprendido como tras sus propios proyectos para hacer el amuleto de Toga en el Sengoku, Shippo había aprendido a hacerlos también, y con el tiempo los había mejorado, e incluso creado otros para proteger el legado youkai, sus edificios mas antiguos y secciones de bosque donde youkai como Bokuseno vivían y no podían abandonar, así que si un humano o un sagrado entraba al la mansión, vería simplemente la "mansión", no vería los hermosos relieves tallados en las puertas de madera gigantes, ni vería los techos, lo suficientemente altos como para que un Inu youkai en su forma natural, caminara abiertamente, no solo vería una mansión humana.

— ¿Pervertido?, ¡Supongo que si lo soy pero!… ¡soy _**TU**_ pervertido esposa, solo TU me provocas de esta manera! — Contesto el con los ojos brillando con malicia intencionada y la oscura promesa de placer que siempre parecía estar brillando agazapad en las orbes doradas de Sesshomaru, a Kagome aun le costaba creer, que aquel hombre juguetón y seductor era el mismo frío Daiyoukai que conoció en el Sengoku, pero era él, y sabía que tenía razón, era todo suyo.

— ¡Alto allí, perro malo… perro malo! — Dijo Kagome riéndose en su cara ante la expresión perpleja de él ante su elección de palabras, se revolvió un poco hasta liberase de su agarre y se volvió a mirarlo sin dejar de sonreír. — ¡Dijiste que "teníamos" que salir, si sigues así no vamos a llegar mas allá de la puerta de la calle, "**del lado de adentro de la casa**" para ser exactos, así que hagamos un trato! — propuso sopesando la idea en su mente, y encontrando de inmediato una solución que los complacería a ambos, sintió sus mejillas calentarse con un leve sonrojo, mas aparto de lado el bochorno y se concentro en el hombre frente a ella.

— ¡A ver esposa!, ¿cual es "este" trato? — Dijo cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja enigmáticamente viendo a su deliciosa mujer sonrojada tratando de ¿calmarlo o tentarlo? no estaba seguro, pero igual le gustaba.

— ¡Bien… vamos a cumplir con este compromiso y si te comportas, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo cuando regresemos!, ¿te interesa? — Dijo sabiendo que esa sería la única forma de hacerlo esperar, Sus ojos dorados brillaron superando la concelacion por un segundo.

— ¿Lo que sea? — Dijo Sesshomaru roncamente barajando su posibilidades y visualizando en su mente otras con irreal nitidez, contuvo su sonrisa satisfecha algo le decía que a su mujer no le gustaría saber que estaba obteniendo justo lo que estaba buscando. — ¡Acepto… **"**_**lo-que-sea **_esposa!_**"**_ — Dijo entonces colocándose una mascara de calma frente a ella, que lo miro genuinamente interesada.

— ¡Así que esto era lo que hacías antes! — Comentó Kagome mirándolo con atención. — ¡Eres tonto, no tienes que ocultarte de mi, solo quiero que te comportes Sesshomaru, que seas "tu" no una mascara, te quiero a ti **siempre**, no puede haber mascaras entre nosotros. — Declaró Kagome con tristeza, Sesshomaru abandono rápidamente su macara y la abrazo contra él.

— ¡No estoy poniéndome una mascara contra ti amor nunca mas, pero supongo que no quieres que todo el mundo sepa que lo único que quiero es encerrarte por tiempo indefinido en nuestras habitaciones y poseerte hasta que supliques que te deje descansar! — Explicó Sesshomaru de inmediato, comprendiendo que aquello había traído recuerdos del pasado para ella.

— ¡Esta bien, lo siento! — Se disculpó por su reacción, solo que volver a verlo como había sido en el Sengoku removió dolorosos recuerdos en ella. — ¡Supongo que podrías escandalizar a mis padres y traumatizar a Inuyasha y a Sota, sin hablar que mi abuelito trataría de purificar una parte de ti que creo que ambos extrañaríamos **mucho**. — dijo riéndose ante la imagen mental.

— ¡Eres cruel mujer! — Dijo antes de tomar sus labios en un beso apasionado, no él no se saciaría de ella jamás, y se encargaría de que ella siempre lo deseara y lo amara de la mima forma en que el la deseaba y la amaba a ella, _**total, y eternamente**_.

Owari…


	22. 22 - Deseo, la historia del inicio

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

" **Caen las hojas del tiempo, de los segundos en flor, llenos de aquellos momentos, de guerra, lagrimas y amor, en donde solo el recuerdo de nuestros años quedaron, plasmándolos por un momento, llenos de risa y quebranto, y el deshojar de mi pecho, cuenta a segundos los años, de las hojas del tiempo que caen con él a su paso" **

**Elizabeth Lara**

**Cap 22: Deseo, la historia del inicio.  
**

Finalmente se obligo a soltarla, ella tenía razón, estaba claro que si seguían así, no cumplirían con aquella cita que no podían posponer, la reunión había empezado a planificarse desde su regreso tres meses atrás, ahora tenían que cumplir con ella y luego estarían solos de nuevo. La risa cantarina de Kagome inundo sus sentidos y llenos de calor cada rincón de él, que había estado congelado por siglos, lo sabía muy bien, _**"no la merecía, pero era suya, y mataría para conservarla"**_

— ¡Primero vamos a la tienda de Kurenai donde será nuestra cita!— Dijó Sesshomaru bajando las escaleras dobles junto a ella que se había quedado muda al ver la pintura de dos metros en la estancia de la escalera dándole la bienvenida, a todo aquel que entrara a la casa donde aparecía ella, dentro de un hermoso kimono, que reconoció como el que Toga le había regalado meses atrás, lo cual quería decir que era antiguo, no parecía ella, aquella elegante y aristocrática mujer en el lienzo no podía ser ella, pero lo era, veía ese rostro cada día en el espejo, no había espacio de duda.

— ¡Eso, es excesivo!— Dijo señalando su pintura retrato fiel de ella, con un ademán avergonzado ante semejante despliegue, estaba decentemente vestida pero igual se sentía expuesta.

— ¡Shippo lo pinto para mi! — Contestó Sesshomaru frenándola e seco recordando como aquel día, acabado de liberar de sus cadenas, Shippo había presentado ante el aquella hermosa pintura, había mandado a hacer entonces un kimono exacto al de la pintura, con la esperanza de verla vestida con el alguna vez; Kagome volvió a ver la pintura con los ojos aguados, la pintura ante ella cobraba mas significado ante sus ojos, viendo con más detalle los delicados trazos, que nada tenían que envidiarle a las fotografías actuales, su bebe había pintado aquel cuadro, aquella era una memoria de su amado hijo, así la recordaba, así la había visto y la había plasmado sobre aquel lienzo volcando estaba segura, todo el amor que tenía por ella en cada pincelada en cada trazo, respiró profundo tratando de contener las emociones, y sintió como la energía de Sesshomaru la rodeaba calmando el torbellino de sensaciones dentro de ella.

— ¡Mi bebe! — Murmuró Kagome emocionada. — ¿Él estará allí también Sesshomaru?— Preguntó Kagome emocionada, había estado al borde de los nervios cuando se había enterado de que tenían que acudir a una reunión, pero cuando, él finalmente después de muchos ruegos le había dicho que algunos amigos del Sengoku querían verla, había entrado en un estado de efervescente alegría, bombardeándolo constantemente a preguntas que él se negaba a responder bajo la excusa de que arruinaría la "sorpresa" logrando que ella solo sintiera mas curiosidad. Recordó las conversaciones que había mantenido con Sesshomaru en relación a su padre, había descubierto muy rápido, que él sentía un profundo respeto por él lo cual decía mucho de su padre, pues Sesshomaru no era un hombre de demostrar respeto por nadie que no fuera digno y honorable.

— ¡Ya no es ningún cachorro! — Gruñó mordisqueando su cuello no podía evitar estar sobre ella, su olor, cada respiro cada paso lo dejaba desarmado y completamente a su merced, antes había batallado contra aquel sentimiento, ahora era mas viejo y sabio, estaba agradecido de esta ultima oportunidad, así que abrazaba cada instante con humildad.

—¡ Basta Sesshomaru... él siempre será mi bebe!— Rió ella dándole un ligero beso en los labios antes de que él simplemente la saqueara dejándola sin aliento como siempre, el hombre parecía no agotase jamás, y tomaba cada instante posible para devorarla, y muy a pesar de lo que había sufrido con sus decisiones, ella había descubierto muy rápido que no podía evitar complacerlo y si era sincera consigo misma, no quería evitar complacerlo; no podía guardar rencor dentro de si misma, solo había que mirar al pasado y aceptarlo, Inuyasha le había echo daño en incontables ocasiones y lo había perdonado al igual que a Kikyio, y al final el mismo Onigumo había sido perdonado por ella, ¿como entonces podía ella odiar a alguien que amaba tanto?... su amor por él superaba con creces todo el dolor que había atravesado, de todas maneras ella le haría pagar cada lagrima, con besos caricias y amor, él no se estaba cohibiendo a la hora de mostrarle sus sentimientos, al contrario, antes jamás habría sospechado que Sesshomaru pudiera guardar dentro de él semejante torrente de emociones. _***** Todas y cada una de ellas, empiezan y terminan conmigo*** **_Pensó con satisfacción femenina, mirando al hombre junto a ella, incluso concelado su compañera era hermoso, destilaba atracción por cada poro al igual que un aura sensual que parecía llamarla a él, su compañero era un hombre perfecto de los pies a la cabeza y era **TODO** para ella.

— ¡Hump Sesshomaru-sama! — Llamó avergonzado un "hombre mayor" que Kagome reconoció de inmediato, para su sorpresa.

— ¿Katsura-sama? – Preguntó Kagome perpleja mirando al hombre mayor sonreír jocoso pero con genuina sinceridad.

— ¡Un placer verla aquí finalmente Lady Kagome!— Saludó el hombre sonriendo con alegría, su amo finalmente estaba completo y su señora también, ahora a su avanzada edad podía morir en paz si Kami lo reclamaba.

— ¡Es Jaken Kagome! — Explicó Sesshomaru cuando esta se volvió hacia él con una pregunta obvia en la cara.

— ¡Jaken-sama!.. Con que tu ibas a jugar con mi abuelito ajedrez!— Dijo ella riendo sorprendida tomando la mano ligeramente arrugada del demonio Kappa en sus manos, antes que Sesshomaru la arrastrara hacia él de nuevo, posesivo al extremo, él solo quería cada parte de su cuerpo sobre él y nada mas que él, no podía, ni quería evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza ser posesivo, nadie tocaba JAMAS a la compañera de un Inu, pero sabía que el tendría que ceder con ella, Kagome era, simplemente Kagome, cedería si poco-a-poco, pero no hoy, hoy la apresaría entre sus brazos y luego la dominaría con su cuerpo a placer.

— ¡Es una suerte que el hombre no tuviera mucho poder espiritual o me habría borrado con sus pergaminos, pero bueno, hay que sufrir un poco para poder saber de usted mi Lady! — Contestó Jaken sintiendo una alegría que nunca tendría medios para demostrar, viendo la verdadera alegría en su amo con su compañera de vida.

— ¡Vamos Jaken llevamos con Rin!— Ordenó Sesshomaru guiando a Kagome fuera de la casa colocando una palma posesivamente en su espalda baja.

— ¿Rin, como que Rin? – Preguntó Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru perpleja, las mil preguntas hirviendo en su mente en un caos que habría enloquecido a cualquiera más débil.

— ¡Te lo explicaremos todo en el café de Rin! — Contestó Sesshomnaru empujándola al interior del auto.

— ¿Ca.. Café de Rin… Kurenai? – Tartamudeo Kagome perpleja, sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo allí por completo.

— ¡Si amor Kurenai es Rin y el dueño del mercado cerca de tu casa es Kohaku! —Explicó Seshomaru mirándola abrir la boca para avasallarlo a preguntas, solo que él la levanto de su asiento y la sentó en sus piernas antes de callarla efectivamente con una buena sesión de besos; Después de que Kagome lo detuviera antes de que terminaran teniendo mas que unos **"simples"** besos en la parte trasera del auto, con Jakken como testigo ni mas ni menos, él la entretuvo contándole cosas sobre su propia infancia que ya no recordaba, la hizo reír hasta las lagrimas con sus primeros años, y ella le confesó entonces lo de el viaje al pasado, y cuando lo había conocido de cachorro y como había terminado llevando a Toga con ella al presente actual, cuando finalmente llegaron al centro comercial Kagome se sorprendió de verlo vació, no estaba la habitual marea de gente llenando cada rincón del lugar.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí, donde esta todo el mundo? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja viendo el centro comercial inusualmente vació, era extraño verlo así, parecía dormido, sin vida.

— ¡Esta cerrado por falla eléctrica!— Contestó Sesshomaru causalmente.

— ¡Sesshomaru… hay electricidad!, ¿vez? — Puntualizó Kagome señalando el montón de anuncios con luces de neón dentro del centro comercial, brillando alegremente anunciando al vació productos tiendas y servicios varios.

— ¡Bien, hoy no hay electricidad para los _"humanos"_ pero si para nosotros! —aclaró él guiándola al elevador.

— ¡Ohhh ok, ya entiendo creo! — Contesto ella mirándolo levantar una ceja con ironía, ella realmente no entendía nada, pero era mejor así por ahora.

— ¡Cubrimos nuestras huellas muy bien, tu no creerías que realmente íbamos a desaparecer así tan fácil verdad?.. ¡A demás nos dejaste la herramienta perfecta para ocultarnos y la suficiente información en mis manos para proteger a la comunidad Youkai! —Dijo Sesshomaru guiándola hacia el local bullicioso de Kurenai-Rin, las campanillas anunciaron su arribo y entraron juntos, Sesshomaru siempre una presencia intimidante junto a ella, envolviéndose protectoramente alrededor de ella, no se quejaba estaba segura que ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo con él.

— ¡Bienvenida Kagome-sama! — Saludó Kurenai/Rin envolviéndola después de tantos siglos, en un abrazo de oso que Kagome devolvió con los ojos aguados, reconociendo finalmente a la dulce niña que había amado como a una hija, que había creído perdida a causa de los años y la mortalidad sin embargo allí estaba frente a ella, abrazándola con tanta fuerza como Kagome a Ella.

— ¡Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer Rin, no entiendo aun como estas aquí, pero por Kami me alegro mucho cariño!— Dijo Kagome entrecortadamente estrechando a la mujer sin deseos reales de soltarla.

— ¡También usted Kagome-sama, fue un placer verla crecer como usted me vio a mi! — Dijo ella sonriéndole entre lágrimas obligándose la una a la otra a soltarse. – ¿Sesshomaru-sama esta feliz ahora? — Pregunto la mujer mirando a Sesshomaru con el mismo amor que lo había observado cuando era una niña.

— ¡Si Rin, este Sesshomaru es feliz!—Contestó Sesshomaru abrazando a la mujer que consideraba su hija, la que había sido fuente de consuelo durante los largos años de ausencia de su compañera.

— ¡Ey nos toca! — Se quejó una mujer alta de porte atlético quitándose un amuleto mostrándole a una persona que Kagome tenía años que no veía. — ¡Kagome niña, has sido la estudiante mas inasistente que e tenido en toda mi vida! ¿Sabes? — Agregó la mujer guiñándole un ojo con picardía antes de envolver a Kagome en un abrazo que casi la partió en dos.

— ¿Sa… Sango-chan?... De mo!—Dijo Kagome hipando abrazándola con fuerza con temor a que desapareciera esta mujer, que se había presentado en su vida como su antigua profesora de deportes, y que había resultado ser su amiga y hermana todo el tiempo cerca de ella sin sospecharlo.

— ¡Ya llegaremos allí, mírate!— Dijo Sango moviendo las cejas con picardía lanzándole una miradita a Sesshomaru que arqueaba desafiante una ceja y luego a ella, haciéndola sonrojar de vergüenza, por la obvia implicación de Sango a sus recientes actividades en manos de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Ya déjala Sango, la avergüenzas!— La regañó una mujer de cabellos cortos sobre los hombros con un vestido de tiros verde agua que también estaba quitándose un amuleto. — ¡Tanto tiempo sin verme no!, ¿Kagome? — Preguntó la mujer dedicándole una sincera sonrisa incapaz de contenerse, finalmente el día que habían esperado había llegado, estaban recuperando a aquella que los había unido, y los había mantenido así por siglos, aquella que había tocado sus vidas y la había cambiado para siempre, a quienes todos ellos y muchos otros mas debían mucho.

— ¡Kikyo… así que todos ustedes se dedicaron a trabajar en mi escuela!—Comprendió ella, la mayoría de las caras allí presentes habían estado con ella en su graduación, sus profesores bajo los amuletos eran muchos de sus amigos. Kagome rió entre lágrimas y la abrazó como a la hermana que había aprendido a querer con el tiempo después de muchas dificultades.

— ¡Siempre diste muestra de tener un obsesión enfermiza por tus estudios, e Inuyasha nos explico después los **"deberes"** que tenías que cumplir en esta época, así que decidimos echarte una mano, la escuela es nuestra, la fundamos nosotros mientras te esperábamos!— Dijo Kikyo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Ohhh!, ¿Donde esta Shippo? — Preguntó de golpe al tiempo que la campañilla de la entrada tintineaba, Kagome se volvió y vio a un joven hombre pelirrojo y ojos verdes brillantes, a mediados de la veintena en la entrada con una mujer muy embarazada de cabellos negros y ojos negros de la misma edad. La garganta se le cerro con las lagrimas y los ojos e le aguaron, ella no supo cuando se había movido hacia él, había sido algo mecánico y automático, su mente había apagado, el ruido las voces, los colores, absolutamente todo, su vista fija solo en el hombre, lo próximo que supo era que ambos estaban abrazándose con fuerza el uno a otro, como si de ello dependieran sus vidas, Kagome lloraba abiertamente contra el pecho del joven hombre envolviéndolo en su energía como lo hacia cuando era apenas un cachorro y despertaba de alguna pesadilla.

— ¡Irasshimaise mama! — Saludó el hombre de ojos verdes, con la voz ronca de la emoción, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas y una profunda alegría brillando en ellos. — ¡A pasado mucho tiempo desde que esperaba esa mirada de reconocimiento en tus ojos! — Agregó apartándola un poco para mirar su rostro lleno de lágrimas y limpiarlas con lo pulgares mientras sostenía el amado rostrote su madre entre sus grandes manos.

— ¡Mi bebe es mas alto que yo, mírate cariño cuanto has crecido!— Dijó Kagome hipando entrecortadamente, dedicándole una dulce sonrisa aquel hombre a quien amaba como a un hijo, pasarla en tamaño y mirarla con mucha mas experiencia en sus ojos, los siglos habían pasado el había madurado, pero para ella seguía siendo su bebe.

— ¡Tu bebe esta apunto de ser padre dentro de poco, Soten cariño! — Llamó Shippo a la mujer que esperaba pacientemente la reunión entre madre e hijo, su compañero, le había echo conocer a través de los recuerdos que ambos compartían de ella y sus historias, a la magnifica mujer que tenía el gusto de llamar su suegra, la madre de su compañero a quien debía el amoroso hombre con quien compartiría la eternidad.

— ¡Eres la niña… la hermana pequeña de los hermanos trueno ja… debí haberlo visto venir! — Dijo Kagome abrazando a la mujer, como a una hija mas, esta era después de todo la compañera de su bebe solo por eso ya la amaba.

— ¡Kagome-sama un placer finalmente poder hablar libremente con usted!—Saludo la mujer sonriéndole con alegría. — ¡Siempre la vi con su madre en la pastelería cerca de su casa! — Dijo sonriendo aquella mujer tenia el don de hacer sentir a todos amados con su sola presencia.

— ¡Oh… si… yo le llevé tus biscochos al Sengoku muchas veces!—Dijo lanzándole una mirada a Shippo que enrojeció con vergüenza.

— ¡Ahora será mejor que nos sentemos todos y me expliquen… que diablos esta pasando aquí!… ¡con todo respeto Rin te amo Kami lo sabe, como a una hija cariño, y a ustedes como mis hermanas incluso a ti Miroku!, ¿pero no deberían haber muerto hace mucho tiempo ya?— Preguntó Kagome desconcertada tratando de entender lo que sucedía, mirando al resto de las personas entre las cuales estaban su familia y Toga sonreír ante su confusión.

— ¡Bien… eso es fácil de explicar muchacha!— Contestó una mujer algo baja esbelta y de unos veinticinco a treinta años, su voz era una voz que Kagome definitivamente no esperaba escuchar nunca mas.

— ¡Oh por Kami, oh por Kami! — Exclamó Kagome atravesando como una flecha el local, ciega de las lágrimas de emoción, directo a los brazos de la mujer que la recibió con igual emoción. — ¿Kaede-sama? ¡Pero... pero… — Balbuceó perpleja, su mente tal caos de emociones, preguntas, respuestas y perplejidad, que era incapaz formar una oración entendible.

— ¿Sentémonos si? — Invito Toga apareciendo y tratando de calmarla, mientras Sesshomaru seguía liberando youki envolviéndola en un capullo apretado de confort, una vez se sentaron, Kagome se enteró que Kohaku se había casado con Rin, y esperaban hacer una reunión mas grande para que ella pudiera conocer a los hijos de todos ellos.

— ¡Bien, supongo que para poder explicarte esto Kagome primero necesitas saber un par de cosas sobre tu familia!—Dijo Kaede mirando a su madre y a su padre con una mirada conocedora.

— ¡Bien cariño escucha atentamente!—empezó Daiichi su padre con solemnidad. — ¡Esta es una historia larga y antigua, muy antigua, quiero que trates de escuchar hasta el final! — Pidió agarrando la mano de su compañera, todos habían guardado silencio solemne — ¡Al principio de los tiempos, el universo era muy joven y los Kami andaban por el vasto lugar, haciendo travesuras entre ellos, hasta que un día vieron una enorme esfera azul que les llamo la atención, esa esfera azul era este mundo nuestro planeta, así que vinieron aquí y vieron lo que había y maravillados ante lo nuevo, se quedaron en esta tierra haciéndose travesuras los unos a los otros; un día ya aburridos tomaron un trozo de roca e hicieron monstruos enormes, con garras y colmillos, uno mas horripilante y terrorífico que el otro, le dieron un soplo de vida e hicieron a los primeros demonios en este mundo, no como los demonios que conociste en el pasado, no estos eran completamente salvajes, bestias enloquecidas deseosas de sangre y destrucción sin ninguna inteligencia. Finalmente se aburrieron y los dejaron aquí hasta que la aflicción de la misma tierra, que está imbuida de vida llegó a ellos haciéndolos volver la vista hacia sus grotescas creaciones, ellos desconocían entonces, que este mundo estaba vivo y tenía sus propios guardianes, espíritus naturales que no conocían de muerte, de guerra o de destrucción, y cuando se percataron, lo hicieron demasiado tarde, no tengo que decir que su horror fue patente cuando descubrieron el caos y a destrucción que había asolado durante ese tiempo a el mundo, los demonios se mataban entre ellos con sangrienta malevolencia y destruían a esta tierra y sus pasivos guardianes con ella, desesperados por corregir su error, tomaron un pedazo de arcilla y moldearon figuras suaves, pero sin garras y sin habilidades, los primeros humanos, a los que demonios los masacraban sin piedad alguna, entonces bajo el peso de la culpa del horror que habían desatado en este reino, los dioses empezaron de nuevo, tomaron la roca y la arcilla y las unieron, creando así al primer Daiyoukai al que proclamaron como su primer hijo, y como él otros, eran físicamente mas hermosos de lo que un humano podría ser jamás, pero dentro de ellos también estaban las garras, los colmillos, el poder y la habilidad una bestia; armas poderosas fueron dadas a ellos por los Kami, para combatir los monstruos que habían creado, pero el daño ya estaba echo y los Kamis embargados por la vergüenza que sus acciones habían provocado a Gaia, que es el espíritu vivo de esta tierra, dejaron algo mas en este mundo en pago y penitencia por lo que habían echo, dejaron a su mas preciada estrella, y tejieron una profecía en la que, un clan al que crearon y habían imbuido con su propio poder sagrado, combinado con el poder de el ultimo guardián vivo de este planeta, y aquel al que nombraron su "**primer hijo Daiyoukai**" se unirían y de esta unión una hija nacería, si la causa era noble y el clan sobrevivía hasta la llegada de la hija anunciada, entonces ellos considerarían que este reino y Gaia los había perdonado y dejarían en manos de "ella" el libre albedrío de humanos y Youkais por igual, ella incluso tendría sus propias pruebas si llegaba a nacer, pruebas que la definirían que la fortalecerían, sin diezmar jamás la inocencia de su alma. — Explicó su padre mientras que el lugar estaba sumido en un silencio de ultratumba, dedico una mirada conocedora a su madre y esta sonrió antes de mirarla.

— ¡Veras cariño, el clan al que fue encomendada la leyenda, era una clan muy poderoso y único, que podía haber derrocado a otros y alzarse como el dominante, pero nunca lo quisieron, no estaba en su naturaleza, ellos solo querían vivir en paz y ayudar cuanto pudieran, este clan en particular era extraño incluso entre los Youkai, era un clan matriarcal para empezar, las mujeres tenían un poder espiritual enorme, y los hombres lo llevaban en una cantidad muy leve pero a diferencia de las mujeres, ellos tenían una bestia interna que ellas no. El tiempo pasó, y mujeres y hombres del clan empezaron a encontrar sus parejas de vida entre los humanos, y los otros Youkai lo vieron como una aberración, para esos días, él "primer hijo Daiyoukai" había encontrado en el clan elegido, a la que estaba destinada ser su compañera de vida, lo que iniciaría el primer designio de la leyenda!— Explicó su madre sonriéndole con cariño y aferrando con fuerza la mano de Daiichi — ¡Para entonces ya los problemas habían estallado en varias partes, la aparición de humanos con poderes espirituales, había dado como paso a una guerra sin cuartel, donde los Youkai mataban o morían a manos de estos descendientes indirectos del clan, con el tiempo estos humanos fueron conocidos como "monjes, sacerdotes y sacerdotisas"; llegó el día y la cruda guerra finalmente estalló horriblemente, entonces un Taiyoukai vino e ayuda del clan, un Taiyoukai que había conocido de primera mano nuestro poder y nuestra naturaleza en su forma mas pura, como ni aun nosotros podíamos concebir, ¿Toga? — Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Toga pidiéndole en silencio que continuara, las emociones estaban a punto de volverla un nudo de lágrimas.

— ¡Bien, este Taiyoukai en cuestión era un Inu-Daiyoukai, que había conocido el poder de este clan de primera mano en su forma mas pura, y había encontrado que no había maldad real en ellos, por medio de una señal que había visto con anterioridad pudo saber a que pareja arriesgarse a salvar, pues ya había sido advertido sobre las consecuencias de los actos que estaba por cometer; así pues, que contactando al primer hijo de los Kami, pudieron escapar la joven pareja y una hembra mas sin aparear, ellos tomaron una puerta que conectaba a los mundos, que el Inu había conocido casi por accidente y habían escapado a otro reino, donde tiempo después nacería la hija anunciada de Kami y tendría que volver sobre el tiempo en una misión de vida!. — Dijo Toga mirando a Kagome abrir la boca a punto de hacer una pregunta.

— ¡Kagome Cariño, ese medallón que tienes en tu pecho, no es cualquier medallón, es la leyenda de la llegada de "**Kagome**" la estrella mas amada de los Dioses, la que dejaron aquí en penitencia y terminaría siendo la salvación de nuestra raza, Kagome esa hija eres tu bebe!— Dijo Sakura tomándole las manos frías a su hija y sonriéndole con profundo cariño su compañero tenía su Mokomoko envuelta alrededor de su hija confortándola ante toda aquella información. — ¡El sello de nuestro clan era una estrella de cuatro puntas como la que tenía mi hermana cuando murió, ese sello creció y cambio a penas naciste!, la luna esta atada a la casa Youkai que fueron designados como los guardianes de la historia de los Kami y el circulo final de la profecía a la que estas atada, pues un Inu nacido de esa rama estaba destinado a ti desde siempre! — Explicó su madre con solemnidad.

— ¡Esto es demasiado! — Dijo Kagome estrangulando la mano de Sesshomaru sopesando la información perpleja.

— ¡Claro eso pensé yo cuando vi el medallón por primera vez!— Dijo Toga sonriendo mientras colocaba su mano sobre la rodilla de una mujer muy rubia junto a el. — ¡Yo no sabía que diablos era, solo se que nos dio una buena sacudida al sanador y a mi cuando tratamos de quitártelo para ver tu herida con mas facilidad! — Explicó Toga mirándola divertido. — Tardé tres siglos humanos en encontrar en el archivo de la familia de Inukimi la madre de Sesshomaru; la historia atada a ese medallón, entonces busque a Daiichi y le conté sobre ti, le conté todo lo que me dijiste sobre esta era, incluso sobre tu misión, entonces Sakura y él ya tenían varios años emparejados se fueron inmediatamente con Midoriko y llegaron a esta época.

— ¡Papa fue muy cooperativo con nosotros, a pesar de que siempre le lanzaba pergaminos a Daiichi, fue muy inclinado a ayudarnos, pues una de las historias de templo hablaba de la llegada de nosotros, así que nos recibió y nos llamó sus hijas frente a mundo poco después Tabi-sama murió, y nos quedamos con él!—Dijo su madre dándole un golpe a su corazón que se estrujo dolorosamente en su pecho.

— ¡Entonces el abuelo es humano, él morirá! — Dijo Kagome con los ojos como platos ante todo lo que ignoraba hasta ahora.

— ¡Si cariño y debes dejarle ir, el quiere y ansia reunirse con Tabi! — Dijo su madre confundiéndola por completo, ¿de que hablaba?, Ella no estaba reteniendo a nadie, ella no podía hacer eso, ¿o si? — ¡En fin el punto es que "TU" eres la "estrella" que los dioses dejaron, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tu nombre se debía a algo que había visto en tu frente cuando naciste?... en tu frente veía la marca completa del medallón, que es la reliquia de nuestra familia, tu eres nuestro libre albedrío por ti los Youkai tienen opción de elegir entre el bien y el mal, eres una diosa entre nosotros los youkai y los sagrados.

— ¡No, no, NO lo soy por Kami mama, solo soy… yo! — Soltó Kagome mirando a Sesshomaru en busca de apoyo, esperando que el lo negara, pero este solo se limito a mirarla pasivamente.

— ¡Kagome, todos lo que hemos estado alrededor tuyo hemos tenido la oportunidad de cambiar nuestros pensamientos y nuestra inclinación al mal, no puedo decirte que eres simplemente "alguien" eres una mujer especial tanto como humana, como Youkai, aquí todos los que somos Youkai y hemos tenido contacto contigo, hemos cambiado nuestra percepción, de lo que un ser humano solía ser para nosotros, e incluso los humanos presentes han cambiado la percepción que tenían de los Youkai!—Dijo Inuyasha mientras los demás asentían.

— ¡No quiero ser diferente a lo que era ayer, no quiero ser tratada diferente a como siempre e sido, el echo de ser… o no ser la "hija, estrella o lo que sea" esperada, no quiere decir que sea una diosa o algo así, yo soy simplemente YO no soy, nada ni nadie mas, a demás ¿que si hay un error que si mas bien es un descendiente mió y no yo?—decía Kagome tratando inútilmente de refutar la historia.

—¡Eres tu cariño, generalmente en nuestra familia se dan los gemelos idénticos como que el caso de Midoriko y yo, las mujeres son las mas comunes ya que nuestro clan desde siempre fue matriarcal, los nacimientos de gemelos siempre fueron de dos niñas siempre "dos" iguales o no siempre fueron _**dos**_, tu siempre fuiste una sola niña y el cambio energético y la alineación de los planetas el día de tu nacimiento fue exacta, tu eres la anunciada, la misma Gaia se volcó en regocijo sobre ti cuando naciste, no habrá entre nosotros, ni entre tus descendientes alguien con mas fuerza espiritual y poder que tu, y si algo te ocurriera y murieras, este mundo se iría al infierno, pues los Kamis dejaron una cláusula muy clara para evitar, lo que sucedió con nuestro clan hace tantos siglos atrás, "Si tu eres dañada o mueres, el mundo tal y como lo conocemos no será mas" –Dijo su madre finalmente…

— ¡Eso no explica lo que pregunte mama y lo sabes!— Dijo Kagome evadiendo el tema, para todos fue muy claro pero habían decidió conociendo su reacción que no la presionaría, Sesshomaru se encargaría con el tiempo de hacérselo entender y de protegerla de si misma.

— ¡Pues si lo explica muy bien muchacha! — Dijo Kaede tomando la palabra de nuevo. — ¡Midoriko era tu tía, después de que te fueras y escuchar las palabras de Midoriko, pusimos el Sengoku patas arriba, buscando algo sobre ella, lo encontramos finalmente, en la ladea de los exterminadores después de remover muchas piedras y Lady Inukimi nos contó la historia de tu clan; él compañero de tu tía era un Daiyoukai que apoyaba a los exterminadores, el cuarto hijo de los Kami conseguimos su historia y su diario, ella regresó a tiempo para verlo morir en el ataque de su clan, ella no pudo salvarlo, pero lo obligó a marcarla y lo marcó ella a su vez, con la esperanza de que cuando la muerte llegara, pudieran unirse en el otro mundo, y cuando revivieran pudieran reconocerse, ella también dijo, que el deseo de tu corazón sería tal cual lo querías, ese fue su regalo para ti dijo, así que dinos muchacha, ¿cual fue el deseo de tu corazón, ese que ella dijo reprimiste por completo para librar al mundo de la perla y a tu tía de su sufrimiento?—Pregunto Kaede sonriéndole.

— ¡Yo… Solo quería que todos ustedes fueran felices para siempre! — Dijo Kagome con emoción apenas contenida, Kaede y los demás sonrieron entonces ante sus palabras dichas con sencillez.

— ¡Entonces siendo quien eres y tu tía esperando por ti y reuniendo tal cantidad de poder lograron lo impensable, hacer a seis humanos y sus descendientes inmortales, por que ninguno de nosotros habría sido feliz realmente si no hubiéramos podido verte de nuevo; después de cómo resultó nuestro ultimo encuentro, nuestras almas lloraban por volver a verte, pedirte perdón y ser tocados por tu luz de nuevo; entonces los años empezaron a pasar y dejamos de envejecer, yo al contrario de los otros, empecé a rejuvenecer hasta lo que vez, incluso recuperé mi ojo un buen día, Lord Sesshomaru que nos protegió en tu nombre desde que desapareciste, vino y nos dio asilo en sus tierras lejos de los ojos curiosos, su madre vino con nosotros y nos enseño montones de cosas, tus cartas nos enseñaron muchas cosas, también nos educamos, estudiamos y nos preparamos para ayudarte, cuando tuvieras que ir tu en nuestra ayuda, y esperamos con paciencia el día en que pudiéramos acercarnos a ti sin miedo a crear un error en el tiempo; muchacha, tu dejaste nuestros corazones rotos, destrozados cuando despareciste sin dejar mas que tus recuerdos, tus cartas y la obra que habías echo en nuestro mundo, queríamos estar bien seguros de que no volverías a desaparecer como antes! — Explicó la Kaede sonriéndole, como la mayoría con lagrimas corriéndoles por las mejillas incluida ella, el amor que Kaede proyectaba en cada palabra la hacia sentirse humilde.

— ¡Yo no se que decir ok?... solo que me alegro mucho de que estén aquí, la verdad es que hace unos días fue que mi mente cayó en cuenta de que ustedes ya no estaban y enloquecí un poco!... por ahora déjenme aceptar que están aquí y luego llegar al templo a destrozar tablas mortuorias para celebrarlo!; ¡pero no me pidan que acepte eso de "la diosa, YO", es mas de lo que puedo aceptar ahora mismo, y no se cuanto tiempo me tome!— Dijo Kagome bajando un poco la guardia, Sakura sonrió entonces, ella sabía que ese era el primer paso para aceptarlo.

— ¡No tienes que actuar como si fueras una reina, ni nada cariño, solo se tu, vive y llena de risas y cachorros este mundo, y todo estará equilibrado, tu solo tienes que existir compartir tu luz para mantener al mundo Youkai y al humano balanceado nada mas!—Dijo Sakura soltando a su hija y mirando a su compañero con infinito amor.

— ¡Si es así… Creo que me lo pensare, pero al primero que vea tratándome como si fuera una _**estrella**_ caída del cielo voy a purificar su pobre trasero sin remordimiento! — Prometió Kagome firmemente haciéndolos reír a todos rompiendo la tensión que se había formado a la espera de su reacción, como siempre ella no había actuado como esperaban, siempre sorprendiéndolos haciendo lo contrario a las expectativas, si bien ella no había aceptado lo que era al cien por ciento, no se había cerrado completamente a la idea de aceptar lo que era y quien era.

— ¡Un poco de respeto y cortesía nunca esta mal hija, se que nunca aceptaras algo así, por eso los Kami te enviaron a un compañero que se encargara de mantener a raya a cualquiera que trate de abusar de ti o dañarte y ese es su derecho y su trabajo! — Dijo su padre lanzándole una mirada afilada a Sesshomaru, que le devolvió la misma cortesía.

— ¡Uy por Kami tienen que hacer eso en serio? — Soltó Kagome con jocoso sarcasmo. — ¡Demasiada testosterona, vamos chicas tomemos una jarra del delicioso té de Rin y dejemos a estos hombres lanzarse miradas afiladas!—añadió Kagome con una nota de cansancio, que mostraba lo que emocionalmente le estaba costando la información que le habían dado, finalmente se pusieron en moviendo tomaron té y Rin, Sango, Kaede y Kikyio empezaron a contarle lo que había sucedido tras su partida, Kagome se estremeció internamente de dolor ante la reacción de Sesshomaru cuando ella había partido, traía lagrimas a sus ojos imaginar siquiera la angustia y el dolor de su bestia, al punto de aceptar ser consolado abiertamente por su madre frente a todo el mundo; como lograron convencerlo de seguir luchando, como empezaron a ayudarlo a sellarse a si mismo en aras de conservar su cordura, como su propio padre había estado junto a él durante todos aquellos años, prestado su propio poder para mantenerlo controlado, no se guardado nada, ya ellas habían visto lo que los secretos le habían echo a ambos, en especial a Kagome, así que se negaban rotundamente a guardarse nada de lo que habían pasado hasta llegar a ella; Kaede le había presentado a un youkai Okami que era su compañero, y le había confesado con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, que había tenido la dicha de convertirse en madre varias veces, que sus hijos se encontrarían en una reunión mas grande para que pudiera conocerlos a todos. Un poco de tensión se había presentado cuando Koga y Ayame habían llegado, Sesshomaru se había materializado justo detrás de Kagome y había impedido efectivamente que ella tocara al lobo, pero si le permitió la interacción con su compañera, después de Kagome sonriera apenada a Koga, había arrastrado a Ayame al circulo de mujeres, dejando a Koga rodeado de los celopatas hombres de su familia, entre los que para su eterna sorpresa pudo contar al mismo Sota

Horas después Kagome miraba la escena desde un rincón del lugar, casi jurando que había caído de nuevo en el hoyo del conejo de Alicia, después de creer haber perdido todo, allí estaban sus amigos su hijo, riendo y charlando como en el pasado, su padre vivía, y Sesshomaru era su compañero en cuerpo alma y corazón, la amaba y lo amaba, si, los kami habían puesto duras pruebas, y viendo el resultado de todas ellas, viviría gustosamente cada una de ellas, y si el final era este, entonces cada lagrima de frustración, cada paso, cada tropiezo cada decisión errada o acertada, definitivamente había valido un millón de veces la pena, si ella volvería a vivirlo, si al final de todo estaba él su amado compañero, Sesshomaru.

Owari…

Mini glosario:

**Daiichi: Primer hijo**

**Irasshimaise: bienvenida**


	23. Infinito, la estrella guardiana Kagome

Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes (lamentablemente ¡_¡) U_U¡ me pertenecen, esta historia es totalmente producto de mi hiperactiva y loca imaginación y cualquier semejanza a alguna historia, fic, película, vida real, ETC… es total y completa casualidad. Aclarado este punto quiero señalar que cambiare a mi gusto muchas escenas del manga y anime para adaptarlo a mi fic, espero les guste esto es un Kagome/Sesshomaru a aquellos que no les guste esta pareja simplemente escoja otro fic n_n¡.

Atentamente:

La Autora

Makimashi Misao Futura de S. S. L. A.)

"_**¡Después del camino amargo, que nuestro amor recorrió, liberado de cadenas bajo el sol brillante esra hoy, por el fulgor de los tiempos que esperan por venir, vamos a llevarle al mundo nuestro amor, para vivir, de tus labios un tierno beso, de mis ojos una caricia de nuestro amor esta el fruto, jugueteando con la brisa, te amo!"**_

_**Elizabeth Lara**_

**Cap 23: Infinito, la estrella guardiana "Kagome"**

Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, tan profundamente enterrada en su meditación, viendo a sus amigos y su familia como siempre había soñado, su abuelito había llegado con Kohaku y estaba jugando cómodamente con Jakken en una mesa apartada para ellos, era una imagen completamente irreal y ella se hallaba completamente distraída observando la armonía de la interacción.

— ¡Kagome muchacha, quiero presentarte a Irasue, la madre de Sesshomaru y mi compañera! — Dijo Toga sacándola de su letargo, Kagome se volvió a mirarlos, para esas horas todos ya habían dejado de lado los collares y accesorios de concelacion y lucían sus formas humanoides, Kagome sonrió con respeto a la mujer, la vivida imagen de Sesshomaru si hubiera sido mujer se dijo mentalmente reprimiendo una carcajada, estaba segura de que su amado compañero no apreciaría la comparación.

— ¡Un placer Señora!— Dijo Kagome respetuosamente sin saber realmente como actuar ante la madre de su compañero, siendo sorprendida cuando la mujer se acercó a ella con cautela y la abrazo con candidez.

— ¡Yo sigo siendo nueva en esto de "mostrar afecto" mi querida niña, pero estoy intentándolo, gracias por hacer feliz a mi cachorro! — Dijo con contenida emoción soltándola y acercándose a Toga nuevamente, que pasó una mano por la fina cintura de la mujer automáticamente atrayéndola hacia el y sonriendo claramente satisfecho, antes de que Sesshomaru repitiera la acción de su padre apareciendo junto a ella de la nada, arrancándole una genuina carcajada a su madre y a Kagome.

— ¡Ya no soy un cachorro madre!— Dijo Seshomaru secamente, amaba a su madre, había aprendido con los años a valorar a la hembra que le había dado la vida, en especal después de perder a su compañera, su madre había estado allí para el, sin importar lo difícil que fuera, pero la idea de unirla con Kagome y su sentido del humor, era suficiente para hacer temblar a un guerrero ancestral y poderoso como él.

— ¡Oh pero fuiste un cachorrito adorable, juguetón y esponjoso! — Comentó Kagome con toda intención de picarlo recibiendo una mirada de Sesshomaru que prometía venganza por tan "ofensivo" comentario, no pude evitar reir a carcajadas llevando a los Inu con ella.

— ¡Ella me recuerda a Izayoi!, ¿Sabes?, ¡tal vez fue por eso que te atrajo en primer lugar! — Comento Irasue de repente, sorprendiendo tanto a Kagome como a Sesshomaru, que no conocía los detalles del punto de vista de su madre respecto a la mujer que había estado con su padre.

— ¿Usted conocía a la madre de Inuyasha? — Preguntó Kagome perpleja, pues creía fielmente que si alguien debía odiar a Izaiyoi era esta mujer frente a ella, sin embargo no había escuchado siquiera rencor en ella, mas bien nostalgia.

¡Si por supuesto!, ¡se convirtió en mi primera y única amiga antes de que Toga… _Desapareciera_; ¡No, no te culpo, lo entiendo! — Dijo alarmada al ver a Kagome abrir la boca con clara intención de disculparse, ella había entendido muy bien la situación cuando Toga les había explicado años atrás, y ella misma habría echo lo mismo, tenía a su compañero de vuelta, y eso era suficiente para ella, se dijo.

— ¡Igual debió ser duro para usted, lo siento mucho! — Dijo Kagome, pensando en el dolor que ella había vivido sin Sesshomaru sin poder imaginar lo que había padecido la mujer frente a ella con la ausencia de Toga.

— ¡Tenía un hijo por el que vivir! — Contestó la mujer albina respondiendo en parte la pregunta muda de Kagome. — ¡Supongo que debería haberla odiado y destrozado con mis garras junto a su hijo! — dijo retomando el tema, ella necesitaba compartir esto con ellos para que su hijo no cometiera sus errores. — ¡Pero la verdad muchacha, es que ella me mostró que no era debilidad admitir y demostrar amor, yo no sabía eso cuando me empareje con Toga; la posición de mi casa, el legado que guardábamos con celo, no era cualquier cosa, y a las mujeres de la corte Youkai, se nos _**entrenaba**_ para ser simplemente anfitrionas y dar un heredero a nuestros compañeros, a nunca mostrar emociones que pudieran ser usadas en nuestra contra, nunca llorar y aceptar si nuestro compañero tomaba una o mil concubinas, no nos enseñaban nada de amor, solo que era una muestra de debilidad que podía llevar a la derrota a nuestros compañeros, una emoción prescindible! — Dijo la mujer ausentemente, perdida en los recuerdos del pasado, Kagome, Sesshomaru y Toga la escuchaban en silencio, Toga la abrazó contra él con fuerza envolviéndola en su youki confortándola, Irasue lo miro con amor brollando en las doradas orbes y le sonrió. — ¡Pero cuando Toga conoció a Izayoi y fui a verla con toda la intención de acabar con su vida, ella me recibió con una sonrisa, y con toda cortesía me invito a tomar el té, sabiendo que posiblemente yo la mataría, mientras ella hablaba conmigo entendí, lo que a Toga le había atraído de ella, ella era natural, no escondía sus sentimientos, lloraba cuando quería llorar y reía si le placía, ella era incluso demasiado dulce para agarrar una buena rabia y maldecir o siquiera lanzar cosas; y cuando Toga "murió" yo la visitaba con frecuencia, ella era la única con la que podía hablar sobre él, lamentablemente el tiempo pasa muy rápido para los humanos en comparación de nosotros; un día llegué para ver a mi amiga sonreír y decirme que había sido hermoso conocer a Toga y una alegría tener a Inuyasha y a mi como su amiga, pero que esperaba que en la otra vida los Kami le permitieran tener un compañero propio, entonces cerro los ojos en paz, para no volver a abrirlos nunca mas… no volví a la villa ni me acerque a su hijo directamente, siempre lo vigile desde lejos en honor a nuestra amistad, y al echo de que ese era también el hijo de mi compañero!. ¡No tengas vergüenza en decirle que la amas hijo, no cometas mis errores!… — Agregó sonriendo ausentemente, antes de lanzarle una mirada intensa a Toga que este devolvió y ambos se perdieran entre los reunidos.

— ¡Te amo! — Susurró Sesshomaru en su oído solo para ella, haciéndola temblar de los pies a la cabeza, Kagome se sentía embargada de emoción de tal forma que se sentía a punto de explotar de la felicidad, como siempre que el había dicho esas palabras que significaban la vida y la muerte para ambos.

— ¡Mas te vale… Yo también te amo!— Contesto ella recostándose contra el, mirando al enorme grupo de personas que se habían convertido en su familia. — ¡Te amo tanto, que no me importaría pasar por todo de nuevo, si al final de todo estas tu allí esperando por mi! — Admitió sin remordimiento o vergüenza alguna, las dudas habían desaparecido para siempre, se prometió en su fuero interno.

— ¡Vamos a casa Kagome! — Gruñó Sesshomaru a su oído, el deseo y la necesidad, mezclada con la expolición de emoción que había atravesado su cuerpo con las significativas palabras de su compañera, estaban a punto de hacerlo perder el control, allí frente al enorme grupo de personas que los rodeaba.

— ¡Vamos a donde quieras amor, tu muéstrame el camino yo te sigo! — contesto ella sonriendo a el y solo para él.

La risa, el amor sin limites fue el pan de cada día en la casa del Oeste, cuando los sirvientes después de varias semanas fueron llamados a reintegrarse a sus actividades, habían ido con total alegría, sabiendo que finalmente se señora había regresado y estaba como debía ser, ocupando el lugar que le correspondía junto a su señor, todos en su mayoría recordaban como había sido su señor antes de unirse a Lady Kagome, y los años de dolor que éste había soportado, rompiendo todos los estándares comunes y sobrepasando los típicos cien años de existencia sin ella, para aguantar casi cinco siglos en la espera por aquella mujer, que descubrieron de primera mano, era una verdadera joya que el Oeste y sus todos sus miembros guardaban con celo y amor. Su risa era contagiosa, nadie podía evitar sonreír cuando ella estaba cerca, la oscuridad no parecía tener lugar donde quiera que ella estuviera, aprendieron también, que su señora podía ser terrorífica si la hacían enojar lo suficiente para mostrase así, y que su señor era ahora mas peligroso que nunca guardando lo que era suyo, así que los machos humanos y youkai aprendieron rápido que jamás debían tratar de tocar a su señora, con el tiempo y el amor dado sin restricciones por ella, el aprendió a ceder solo un poco pero no mas, y nadie podía culparlo.

5 años después…

La neblina de intensa tristeza asolaba los terrenos de la casa del Oeste, su señora sufría, y para eterna consternación de todos especialmente de Lord Sesshomaru, nada ni nadie podía evitar su pena por ningún medio, cuando ella sufría el mundo hacia eco de su desdicha.

— ¡Tienes que dejarlo ir esta vez!— Dijo Sakura llorosa tratando de consolar a su hija y a si misma fallando penosamente, ella sabía que aquel día llegaría y aun así nada había podido paliar el dolor que sentían.

— ¡Sabes que no entiendo, lo que quieres decir con eso mama! — Dijo Kagome por millonésima vez, con la voz cargada de tristeza y confusión, mirando al anciano que parecía dormir pacíficamente, si no fuera por la bizarra presencia de un montón de aparatos conectados a él, Kagome sintió el corazón romperse en mil pedazos una vez mas, como los últimos días, su querido abuelito se iba de ese mundo y su corazón estaba lleno de dolor por eso, quería abrazarlo con fuerza y no dejarlo ir, pero sabía que no podía, nadie podía.

— ¡Cariño… Tu te aferras a él y no dejas ir su alma al encuentro que a esperado desde que Taby-sama murió hace tantos años amor, tienes que dejarlo ir Kagome es en serio, míralo hija, el sufre! — Explicó su madre con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acariciando el blanco cabello del hombre que la había recibido y cuidado como a una hija, el hombre que ella había amado como a un padre.

— ¿Cómo se supone que hago eso mama, no se como… liberarlo… como dices que lo aferro yo no lo se! —Dijo Kagome llorando silenciosamente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró Sesshomaru y su padre. El ultimo tocó con sumo cuidado e infinita reverencia la mano llena de cables, del anciano mirándolo con respeto y cariño, aquel hombre había abierto las puertas de su casa y de su corazón para ellos, los había protegido y enseñado todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en la época a la que habían llegado años tras.

— ¡Solo… no se… abrázalo y despídete de corazón de él, tu quieres que el sea feliz en otra vida y se encuentre con Taby!... ¿No? — Dijo su madre, mientras su padre pasaba un brazo por su cintura posesivamente, tratando de confortarla.

— ¡Toga dice que has hecho esto antes… en el castillo de Ryukusei y en el campo de batalla! — Dijo su padre casi zurrando.

— ¡No es igual!... aquel lugar era horrible, era un lugar espantoso donde las almas estaban estancadas, donde habían sufrido incontables torturas y brutalidad, claro que deseé su libertad!... ¡Pero el abuelo!… ¡No se que hacer! — Murmuró Kagome ausentemente mirando el amado rostro del anciano, el había tenido varios ataques con los años, pero este lo había dejado inconciente, su organismo estaba colapsado y todos incluso ella sabían que debería haber muerto semanas atrás.

— ¡No estas quitando una vida amor… míralo el sufre en ese estado, ya el no podrá volver a hacer las cosas que hacia después de esto! — Murmuró Sesshomaru levantándola del sofá como si no pesara nada y sentándola en su regazo desliando sus manos calientes desde sus hombros hasta su cintura y abrazándola contra el. — ¡Si aun lo sanaras, no será igual, el seguirá sufriendo! — susurró acariciando ausentemente su vientre, preguntándose si había llegado el momento de darle cachorros a su compañera, la mera idea le aceleraba el corazón, una vez la imagino henchida con su semilla, vivirlo sería un sueño echo realidad.

— ¡Es tan duro… sea como sea… es tan duro dejarlo ir… lo amo…!— Lloró Kagome desconsolada. — ¡Esta bien, esta bien, creo que puedo hacerlo… solo quiero que Sota este aquí también mama!— Pidió Kagome aferrandose a la fuerza de su compañero incapaz de encontrar fuerzas en si misma para afrontar aquella dura tarea.

— ¿Ya es hora entonces? — Saludó Sota entrando inmediatamente como si hubiera estado esperando una señal.

— ¡Si hermanito…! — Contestó Kagome con un hilo de voz, mientras Toga y su esposa, junto a Inuyasha entraban en la habitación.

— ¡Va a estar bien Kagome!— Dijo Inuyasha, mientras Sesshomaru la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y se acercaba con ella a la cama del anciano.

—¡Que tengas… dulces sueños a… bue... lito… Te amo… ¿lo sabes? — dijo Kagome entrecortadamente acariciando el frágil rostro surcado en arrugas del anciano, recordó a ese rostro sonriendo con picardía, riendo a carcajadas, contándole leyendas y arrugándose de concentración mientras la entrenaba, el la había amado como si hubiera sido sangre de su sangre y ella lo amaba a de la misma manera, no podía haber diferencia alguna para ella, por eso era tan duro dejarlo ir.

— ¡Saluda a Tabi-Haha-ue y a mi hermana, papa!—Dijo Sakura sonriendo entre lagrimas.

— ¡Buen viaje abuelo! — Dijo Sota colmado de la emoción, él también amaba al anciano, en su mente y corazón él era uno de los suyos, su amado abuelo. — Su joven bestia gimoteaba dentro de un rincón de su alma por la perdida de un ser querido.

— ¡Ya es hora de irte… ve con ella abuelo, te espera hace mucho, dile que lo siento, fui egoísta! — Lloró Kagome brillando segadoramente por un momento antes de que el cuerpo del anciano en descanso, brillara también levemente y una as de luz saliera de él, tibia y familiar se acercara a ella y la rodeada un momento como abrazándola y otras tres mas aparecieran de la nada, y fuera con ellas elevándose antes de desaparecer, el estridente pitido invariable de la maquina acabó con la poca compostura de Kagome, quien se apartó de Sesshomaru embargada de un dolor que no podía contener y echó a correr fuera de la habitación, donde esperaban sus amigos, nadie se atrevió a detenerla, ella emitía su dolor fuerte y claro de tal manera que ellos comprendían perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, Kagome bajó las escaleras dobles y salió por la puerta principal; afuera llovía y a ella le pareció bien, le pareció justo, que el mundo llorara con ella, se quedo allí en medio de la carretera de acceso dejando que el agua la empapara, las lagrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, ella necesitaba desahogar su pena; sabía que tendría que decirle "adiós" a su abuelito desde el mismo momento que se enteró de su naturaleza no humana, pero tenía la esperanza de tenerlo mas tiempo junto a ella, era cierto, el tiempo pasaba rápido para los humanos. — ¡Se supone que tiene que doler!... ¿Pero tiene que doler tanto amor?... ¿Esto fue lo que sentiste cuando yo desaparecí, como pudiste aguantar? — Preguntó Kagome mientras el aludido la abrazaba.

— ¡Duele, pero el consuelo es que algún día lo volveremos a ver!— Dijo Sesshomaru haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos. — ¡Eres una mujer de fe Kagome deberías tener mas fe ahora mismo!...

— ¡Soy una mujer con el corazón destrozado amor… sácame de aquí!, ¿quieres?… ¡yo no puedo con esto, yo… no puedo! — Rogó aferrandoce a él, Sesshomaru se movió por los terrenos de su extensa propiedad hacía la casa principal atravesando salones y pasillos, hasta llegar a la privacidad de su habitación, Sin mediar una palabra, Sesshomaru le arrancó la ropa a Kagome y ella hizo lo propio casi con desesperación, se amaron con locura, celebrando al vida por encima de la muerte, que tenían que enfrentar esa noche, Sesshomaru la amo hasta agotarla por completo, luego la abrazó y la sostuvo mientras cedía al llanto, veló sus sueño y estuvo a su lado durante todo el proceso funerario de su abuelo.

Un par de semanas después de que su depresión hubiera menguado, Kagome noto finalmente su extraño comportamiento, Sesshomaru parecía especialmente posesivo alrededor de ella, impidiéndole el mas mínimo esfuerzo, sus emociones eran una ruleta rusa en la cual no sabías si te tocaba un beso, o un ataque que de llanto, una sonrisa o una descarga brutal de reiki, aquel día no era diferente, Sesshomaru estaba llevando su paciencia al limite con tanto cuidado como si fuera a romperse, por kami, el hombre se volvía un salvaje cada noche, pero de día parecía olvidarlo y tratarla como si estuviese echa del mas frágil cristal, bien había tenido suficiente.

— ¡Sesshomaru YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — Rugió colérica haciéndole daño en los oídos a cuanta persona estuviera en su rango de voz especialmente a los Youkai, Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con dolor evidente. — ¡La ultima vez que vi no me estaba muriendo ni mucho menos, puedo comer yo sola no soy un bebe GRACIAS! — Dijo arrebatándole los palillos con los que él, tenía toda la intención de darle de comer como si fuera un bebe… _**bebe…**_ De golpe la palabra se repitió en su mente hacinado eco, se quedo fría por un instante, su mete trabajando a marchas forzadas.

— ¡Solo quiero evitar que se estresen mas amor! — Contestó éste apesadumbrado, estaba molestando a su compañera, había echo que se enojara cuando había prometido a si mismo que solo le daría alegrías, placer y mucho amor, estaba fallando.

— ¡Be...Be… estoy… ¡OH POR KAMI ESTOY EMBARAZADA! — Chillo Kagome soltando los palillos y saltando sobre el regazo de Sesshomaru riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo. — ¡Por eso he estado insoportable, por eso has estado sobre mi como una halcón, Oh amor, lo siento, lo siento estoy… Embarazada, hormonal, vamos a tener un cachorro! — decía emocionada dándole entre palabras besos a Sesshomaru que los recibió con gusto, su risa fue un bálsamo para Sesshomaru y los sirvientes que volaron a llevar la gran noticia a los demás, el Oeste había llorado la partida del anciano semanas atras, ahora, celebrarían la vida, pues su señora les daría cachorros para consentir y cuidar.

— ¡Será un magnifico guerrero! — Dijo Sesshomaru acariciándole el vientre protectoramente. Kagome echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro con mofa.

— ¡Tendrás a un par de niñas, correteando por todas partes, y las adoraras! — Vaticino Kagome mirando encantada la expresión horrorizada de su esposo.

— ¿Pasar de nuevo por lo mismo que con Rin?... — Dijo espantado pensando en lo complicado que había sido, la llegada a la pubertad, la atención que despertó en los hombres youkai y humanos, los aspirantes a su mano, Kohaku y Rin descubrir sus sentimientos y finalmente dar su aprobación, luego los hijos, saber que su niña era una mujer fue un golpe duro para él. — ¡Eres cruel!, pero las amare igual, serán nuestras! — dijo finalmente, el no podría negarle nada ellos lo sabían.

— ¡Amor… llévame arriba ahora! — Murmuro con toda intención contra su oreja antes de morder con suavidad su marca, sin esperar un segundo, con ella en brazos Sesshomaru se levanto y voló prácticamente a la habitación, de donde nadie los vio hasta la noche, en el palacio, los sirvientes se miraban sonriendo tontamente entre ellos.

Meses después.

Todos estaban fuera de si de la emoción, durante los últimos cinco meses todos habían vivido en un estado de perenne felicidad, cuando la notita se conoció, todas las familias presentaron sus respetos a la pareja, los abuelos no dejaban de dar vueltas alrededor de Kagome, y Sesshomaru no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra, conforme el embarazo se hacia mas evidente y las hormonas le hacían jugarretas a Kagome; Sesshomaru había complacido todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, cada noche la amaba con la misma insaciable hambre que ella a él, pues en su estado parecía desearlo aun mas y él no estaba quejándose por eso, muy al contrario estaba mas que encantado de complacerla, que él lo disfrutara inmensamente solo era un agradable añadido.

— ¡Chocolate, helado de chocolate con sirope de chocolate oscuro y fresas muchas fresas! — Dijo Kagome irrumpiendo en el despacho donde Sesshomaru estaba reunido con su padre, ambos hombres se sobresaltaron de golpe por la abrupta aparición, Kagome era una imagen que ver, sus caderas se habían ensanchado para acomodar su embarazo, aun no sabían si eran niñas o niños, pues a causa de sus poderes ningún escáner había podido mostrar nada dentro de su útero, así que allí estaba ella, con una mano sobre el enorme y abultado vientre vistiendo un vestido premamá azul claro y una mirada vidriosa, que anunciaba su ultimo antojo.

— ¡Chocolate! — Dijo Sesshomaru olvidando el tema que discutía con su suegro de inmediato, levantándose y abrazando a su mujer contra si, deslizando una mano por la circunferencia de su vientre, donde guardaba a sus cachorras, habían aceptado el hecho de que serian gemelas, como ella había dicho antes.

¡He-la-do-de-cho-co-la-te-con-si-rope-y-Fre-sas! — Dijo ella con lentitud, se moría por comer helado de chocolate y fresas, su amado compañero lo traería para ella y se lo daría y luego podría comerlo a él con el helado, decidió, tenía mucho calor ahora mismo. — ¡Papa! — soltó notándolo por primera vez, el hombre la miro divertido y arqueándole una arrogante ceja a Sesshomaru, al ver como la pequeña mujer lo tenía alrededor de su dedo meñique, no que el fuera a decir mucho, su propia compañera lo tenía a él igual y no se quejaba, solo que era muy divertido ver a otro en esa posición, Sesshomaru le devolvió la expresión sin vergüenza alguna y lo ignoro olímpicamente.

— ¡Muchacha estas hermosa! — Saludo su padre cuando ella se soltó de Sesshomaru y fue a abrazarlo, este se levantó y dio un beso en su frente y miro sus ojos azules brillar con felicidad y se alegro por ello, no quería tener que ver a su hija sufrir nunca mas.

—¡Gorda como una vaca lechera, querrás decir! — dijo ella riendo resignada, el diámetro de su embarazo había sido blando de especulaciones y fuente de dolor para Inuyasha quien a pesar de los años y la madurez que estos traían con ellos, no le habían enseñado aun a cerrar la boca, en lo referente a el "peso" o "edad" de una mujer; Kagome lo había estrellado contra él suelo cada vez que hacia la mas mínima referencia a su tamaño o peso con las bendiciones de todas las mujeres, en especial Kikyio quien había sufrido esos comentarios de primera mano.

¿hey Kagome-chan estas lista? — Dijo Sango recordándole que habían quedado en salir junto al resto de las mujeres. _***** Bueno, adiós helado de chocolate, con sirop de chocolate con fresas y Sesshomaru! *****_ pensó resignada, maldiciendo en su fuero interno haber convencido a Sesshomaru de dejarla ir a esa salida de chicas, en fin, se dijo besando a su padre y luego a Sesshomaru que la veía con un gesto burlón, el sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, perro malo lo haría dormir fuera de su cama se prometió en vano, ella lo quería dentro de su cama.

Estaban encantadas escogiendo mas ropa de la que las niñas usarían pero no importaba, suspiraban sobre cada vestido tejido y cada tira bordadas, Kagome caminaba por la tienda eligiendo algunos conjuntos, algo la empujaba a comprarlos ella no había comprado casi nada por si misma, pues las mujeres de su familia, y el resto del Oeste en general se habían dedicado a regalarle todos tipo de cosas para las niñas, estaba distraída mirando un vestidito blanco bordado con huellas de perro cuando una puntada de dolor la atravesó, soltó el aire de golpe y sintió su vientre endurecerse mientras el dolor se volvía mas agudo, maldijo su terquedad, tenia días sintiéndose extraña y pesada no había querido alarmar a Sesshomaru por que se pondría insoportable y ahora aquí estaba.

— ¡Mama! — mascullo Kagome ahogadamente, al instante Inukimi y su madre estuvieron junto a ella, ambas con una mascara de alarma la agarraron de los brazos. — ¡Duele! — Gimió con fuerza cuando de inmediato otra punzada la atravesó.

— ¡Aun es muy pronto! — Dijo Sakura mirando preocupada a Inukimi, quien asintió sin decir palabra.

— ¡Pues parece que a ellas no les importa DUELE! — Grito finalmente poniendo a las mujeres en acción, estaban arrastrándola fuera de la tienda cuando pasaron frente a un conjunto y ella las hizo detenerse — ¡Me lo levo! — Dijo de golpe agarrando para estupefacción de todos, tomando el conjunto y metiéndolo en la cesta enganchada aun en su brazo.

— ¡Pero es… — Dijo Rin perpleja.

— ¡No importa lo quiero, lo quiero! — Dijo Kagome resoplando concentrándose en el aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

— ¡Rin paga lo que esta en la cesta y vamos! — Ordenó Sango, finalmente reanudando la acción, mientras Rin pagaba a la cajera encantada por las compras monumentales de aquel grupo, las demás se concentraban en arrastrar a Kagome al auto y llamar a los hombres para que estuvieran preparados con los sanadores en casa, manejaron a toda velocidad hasta la casa, las contracciones se habían incrementado y Kagome había roto fuente minutos atrás. Al llegar Sesshomaru estaba frente a la casa caminando de un lado a otro, con el cuerpo en completa tensión, sabía que no debía haberla dejado ir, se repetía una y otra vez, el auto se detuvo frente a él y se lanzo a abrir la puerta.

— ¡VOY A CASTRARTE EN CUANTO PUEDA! — lo saludó el rugido de Kagome hiriendo sus sensibles oídos, Sesshomaru se sintió devastado, mas cuando las mujeres estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, comprendió que era una reacción normal, escuchó a los hombres tras el reírse también del estallido de Kagome.

— ¡Amor cálmate! — Dijo Sesshomaru logrando que Inuyasha se revolcara en el piso de la risa, y las mujeres lo miraban con lastima.

— ¿Qué me calme?... ¿QUE ME CALME DICES? ¡PRUEBA A PASAR UNA MALDITA SANDIA POR EL OJO DE UNA AGUJA, DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — Rugió tomando su mano por inercia y triturándola dolorosamente, mas este aguanto el dolor sin decir ni una palabra. — ¡lo sientooooo! — Gimoteo hundiendo su rostro en su pecho.

— ¡Esta bien mi amor, esta bien, vamos! — dijo consolándola lo mas que podía y sin importarle el estado de sus ropas ni el incomodo olor del liquido amniótico, la tomó en brazos y corrió con ella hacia las habitaciones que habían preparado para la llegada de sus niñas, ella había decidido que las tendría en casa, después de dejarla en la habitación, la mujeres lo sacaron casi a patadas del lugar, afuera los hombres que lo esperaban lo arrastraron a un habitación cercana y lo hicieron tomar un par de tragos de licor de demonio para calmar los nervios, su bestia daba vueltas y con cada gemido de ella se volvía mas agresivo, estaban preocupados, el parto se había adelantado, maldijo mentalmente, su mujer nunca hacia las cosas como el resto del mundo, se dijo mitad consternado mitad divertido, al menos la vida nunca seria aburrida junto a ella.

Dentro de la habitación, las mujeres se empeñaban en mantener a Kagome lo mas cómoda posible, fue bañada por ellas y cambiada de ropas, Kaede recibiría a sus hijas, cuando el momento de pujar llegó demasiado rápido, todas la consolaron murmurando palabras de animo, aliviando su calor con paños húmedos, como era la costumbre de la casa de su madre, se repartían dulces que todas comían mientras ella sorbía agua con hielo.

— ¡Vamos muchacha es la hora ya puedo ver la cabeza! — dijo Kaede, Kagome asintió y a su señal empezó a pujar con mas fuerza, finalmente su primera hija estaba en el mundo, lo anuncio dando un berrido de furia agitando los puños furiosa contra el mundo, rápidamente fue seguida de su hermana que la aferraba de un pie. — ¡Lo hiciste muy bien muchacha! — Dijo Kaede

— ¡Kaede no he terminado! — Dijo Kagome agotada pero aun con fuerzas para echar la cabeza atrás y reír a carcajadas ante las expresiones de sorpresa de los presentes, respiro profundo y pujo por tercera y ultima vez con todas sus fuerzas, Kaede a penas tuvo tiempo de entregarle la segunda niña a Soten, y extender las manos recibiendo al ultimo bebe que estaba dentro de Kagome para sorpresa de todas.

Una hora después, de haber bañado a la madre y sus crías e instalado en la comodidad de sus habitaciones, después de asegurarse que los cuatro estuvieran bien, se les permitió a los hombres entrar, Kagome estaba agotada pero radiante. Sesshomaru se quedo frente a la cama donde su compañera descansaba, cuando su madre y su suegra se acercaron a él, seguidas de Rin que empujaba un moisés. Inukimi sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia a su hijo que este contesto, y se volvió hacia Rin quien le entrego un bulto de mantas rosa, su madre lo levanto sobre su cabeza y luego lo coloco a los pies de su hijo, la ceremonia de reconocimiento tan vieja como el tiempo.

— ¡Hijo mío, aquí esta Inukimi te presenta a tu primera cachorra, ¿la aceptas? — Pronuncio con solemnidad la mujer con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de emoción.

— ¡Este Sesshomaru la acepta con humildad, madre! — Contestó éste con un nudo de emoción en la garganta, agachándose y como dictaba el ritual besando la suave frente de su hija donde la luna violeta claro, abrazaba una pequeña estrella blanca, cargándola en sus brazos y tomando su olor; era tan pequeña y delicada, perfecta suave como su madre, acarició sus cabellos negros azulado salpicado con mechones plateados y esta abrió los ojos dorados como los suyos, y le sonrió de inmediato denotando el parecido que tenía con su compañera. — ¡Te llamaras Mitzuki, luz de luna — Luego se la entrego a Inukimi quien la recibió complacida apartándose para darle espacio a Sakura, quien repitió el mismo gesto del ritual.

— ¡Hijo mío, aquí esta Sakura, te presenta a tu segunda cachorra, ¿La aceptas? — Pegunto sin poder dejar de sonreír al igual que el resto de las mujeres.

— ¡Este Sesshomaru la acepta con humildad, madre! — Contesto a duras penas la emoción lo embargaba ahora tendría a tres princesas que proteger, se agachó nuevamente en señal de humildad y besó la suave frente de su hija donde la luna violeta claro abrazaba una pequeña estrella blanca; era el reflejo opuesto de su hermana, una mezcla de Kagome y él, sus cabellos plateados con algunos mechones negro azulados y unos enormes ojos azules con motitas doradas que lo miraban con curiosidad lo saludaron, sonrió, no podía evitarlo, tomándola en sus brazos le parecía que no pesaba nada. — ¡Te llamaras Misuki, bella luna — Dijo entregándole el bulto de mantas purpura a su suegra y caminando hacia Kagome casi en trance.

— ¡Padre!... — Dijo Rin deteniéndolo en seco en su camino hacia Kagome, tenía que besar a su amada mujer por aquellos hermosos regalos. Vio con perplejidad absoluta a su hija levantar sobre su cabeza un bulto de mantas blancas, con lágrimas de alegría, corriéndole por las mejillas. — ¡Esta Rin te presenta a tu tercer cachorro!, ¿Lo aceptas? — Dijo Rin colocando el bulto de mantas blancas a sus pies.

— ¡Es… Este Sesshomaru lo acepta con humildad! — Dijo agachándose a recibir al cachorro, que abrió los ojos de inmediato, era idéntico a él con las solas excepciones de sus ojos, azules como los de su madre y las marcas que compartía con sus hermanas pero mas pronunciadas, le dedico una mirada en blanco antes de sonreír y dormirse, como decidiendo que podía confiar en él, el orgullo masculino lo desbordo hasta casi ahogarlo, su bestia dentro de el aullaba enloquecida de la alegría. — ¡Un varón… te llamaras Mamoru, protector, defensor! — Balbuceo Sesshomaru en shock, entregándole a su hermano menor a Rin y acercándose de inmediato a su mujer dándole un beso demoledor en los labios. — ¡Te amo! — murmuró embargado de la emoción, aquella pequeña mujer, siempre le daba mas de lo que esperaba, le había perdonado lo imperdonable, lo había aceptado, lo había amado y ahora ponía en sus brazos el fruto de ese amor que le daba, kami, tres cachorros, para amar y proteger, ningún simple "heredero" ellos no serian criados como él, con amor, pero con una estricta etiqueta, ellos serían los tesoros de ambos, sus "hijos amados", se prometió silenciosamente abrazando a la joya mas preciada de su reino, sin importarle ya derramar sobre ella lagrimas de humildad y felicidad.

— ¡También te amo! — Dijo sonriéndole sucumbiendo finalmente al agotamiento y durmiéndose abrazada el, mientras su familia los miraba con indulgencia y salían silenciosamente de la habitación dejando a Kagome descansar.

Horas después de que Kagome hubiera tomado un buen descanso y cuando finalmente, los recientes padres estaban a solas en sus habitaciones después del trajín del día, con la sorpresa del parto y lo que trajo consigo, Sesshomaru estaba acostado junto a su esposa abrazándola con toda delicadeza contra él, mientras los pequeños dormían acurrucados entre ellos en su cuna placidamente tras haber comido, pues se negaron alto y claro a toda posibilidad de separación; Sesshomaru pensaba en todo lo que había vivido, daba gracias a Kami cada día por tener a Kagome a su lado, por su perdón y sobretodo por su amor, ahora manifestado en sus tres hermosos retoños, miró la cuna donde los tres cachorros estaban hechos una bola acurrucados entre ellos, y sintió sus labios curvarse con alegre satisfacción, luego volvió su mirada a la pequeña mujer que tenía entre sus brazos con los ojos azules entreabiertos en ausente contemplación, recordó la primera vez que la había visto, el lejano y borroso recuerdo de aquella "cosa" que olía tan bien; la primera vez que la vio en su vida adulta, allí toda fuego y desafió, furia y coraje enfrentándolo a "él" para defender a Inuyasha, siempre sin miedo; amable y cariñosa con Rin y el joven Kitsune al que amaba como una verdadera madre, terrible si alguien la enojaba, inocente, aun hoy, siempre inocente; recordó lo que vivieron, los pecados que él había cometido, los años, siglos de soledad y dolor, pero siempre el intenso amor que su bestia y él le profesaban. Besó lo alto de la cabeza de Kagome, sintiendo una vez mas sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de emoción que nunca contenía con ella, jamás con ella, y nuevamente, no por primera vez desde que la reclamo como suya, dio gracias profundamente humillado a los Kami, que la habían creado, y lo habían creado a él para ser su consorte, su protector; también se pregunto ausentemente con una sonrisa besando sus labios, si algún día los humanos lograrían explicar, los fenómenos climáticos que habían asolado el planeta, desde que su amada había nacido, Y ahora su cachorros, Gaia era bastante explicita en sus muestras de afecto por su compañera, se dijo recordando, el numeró descomunal de arcoiris avistados alrededor del mundo, y el florecimiento repentino de todo árbol floral, ante los sombrados ojos humanos; a excepción de los sagrados y los Youkai, que en esos momento celebraban en todo el mundo, pues sabían muy bien el significado de aquellas señales. "había futuro"

— ¿Qué piensas tanto amor? — Dijo Kagome preguntó deslizando sus dedos por el amado rostro de su compañero, ella no podía evitar contemplarlo embelezada, lo amaba y aunque sabía que era imposible hacer nada al respecto, "lo deseaba", siempre sería así, sintió sus labios curvarse, cuando las orbes doradas llenas de calor y emoción se fijaron en ella, recordó aquellos mismos ojos, miarla con desden y frialdad, sintió una puntada de dolor, y él debió sentirla también, pues de inmediato le robo el aliento con un beso devastador. — ¡Perro malo, sabes lo que me haces, y sabes que no es posible y aun así lo haces… de nuevo! — Exigió recibiendo gustosa un segundo beso.

— ¡Pensaba en nosotros, en nuestros cachorros y en las muestras de afecto de Gaia, seguro los humanos deben de estar como locos tratando de explicar lo de hoy! — dijo Sesshomaru con una nota de mofa y un brillo de jocosa maldad en los ojos, Kagome sonrió ella opinaba lo mismo. — ¡Y estaba pensando en que en vez de dos, me habías dado tres… tres cachorros! — Expreso con vidente incredulidad, pues jamás había esperado tres cachorros en el primer intento, aunque no podía evitar hincharse de orgullo masculino.

— ¿Qué esperabas amor?... — Dijo Kagome con sorna, agotada pero feliz. — ¿Cuándo he echo yo algo como se espera? — Agregó riéndose de su gesto de sorpresa. — ¡Después de todos estos años y lo que hemos vivido, deberías de saber que conmigo, nada es como se espera, después: _**Yo soy Kagome**_!

**El fin…**

**N.A: **

**Antes que nada quiero darles las gracias a todos lo que siguieron esta historia, ¡Gracias! ^_^ muy especialmente a: **

*** Victoria *****ElisiaWisdom**** *****chovitap**** *CLARA *****CamilaAdorno**** *****bermone**** *Lia *****ShadowSeraphin**** *mariaguer *****Marikosamadait**** *****Patriwis**** *ELIZABETH QT *****mikori**** *****artemisa93**** *****xXKrisstal06Xx**** *Jaz *****mican**** *****LadyPentakill**** *invitado que no dejo su nombre 1 *saya chan *****MisatoNara**** *Maca *Lili Rocio *invitado que no dejo su nombre2 *****kathepao**** *****Linda20**** *invitado que no dejo su nombre 3 *Roco *****tsukishiro taisho**** *****KORE25**** *invitado que no dejo su nombre 4 *****Kagome de Taisho**** *Yady M *bitterswee *Akane ackerman **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS DE CORAZON POR SEGUIR ESTE FIC Y COMPARTIR SOMIGO SUS OPINIONES, AME CADA COMENTARIO QUE ME ENVIARON, GRACIAS **

**EN ESPECIAL A LOS CUATRO HOMBRES DE MI VIDA. **

**HERMY, MI AMADO ESPOSO, GABRIEL, ADRIAN Y CHRISTHIAN MIS AMADOS HIJOS, QUE ME SOPORTAN A DIARIO ^_^. **

**HASTA OTRA HISTORIA…**

**19 DE MAYO 2014**

**OWARI…**


End file.
